


Stony Stories

by WindGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 183,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindGirl/pseuds/WindGirl
Summary: Aventurate a leer la historia de como Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se enamoraron y construyeron una familia juntos al lado de los Vengadores. No siempre feliz ni perfecta, pero llena de amor.Este fanfic es contando con pequeñas historias durante todo el largo de la vida de Stony y su pequeña familia. No tendrá una cronología exacta, se contará del pasado y futuro.Todos los acontecimientos son del universo MCU con pequeñas variaciones.





	1. Nosotros

###### Steve

Había sido duro, pero habíamos ganado la batalla, aunque no todavía la guerra. Sin embargo, me aterraba mucho más el enfrentarme a ver Tony después de la última vez. Probablemente ya tendría los papeles del divorcio preparados, e incluso él ya los habría firmado. Estaba tan decidido a hacerlo que me perforaba el pecho en solo pensar que se quería alejar de mí. Seguramente sino hubiera aparecido Thanos ni siquiera habría vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Pero aquí estaba ahora, frente al complejo armándome de valor para entrar y enfrentarme a la realidad.  
– Vamos, Steve –Bucky palmeó mi hombro para animarme.  
Le di una mirada rápida y tomé aire profundamente para infundirme valor. Esto dolía más que todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo juntas.  
Finalmente me atreví a entrar. Los pasillos se me hacían más largos que nunca mientras seguía a Nat a la enfermería. Había un gran ajetreo, había miles de heridos y los hospitales estaban desbordado por lo que los Vengadores habían ofrecido el complejo para ello. Había desde ciudadanos, agentes de Shield, hasta varios de los nuevos que habían llegado para luchar contra Thanos como los Guardianes o Strange. Aun me era inexplicable estar viendo una especie de árbol en el pasillo mirando a una mujer verde en una camilla. Era realmente inverosímil. Yo creía que a estas alturas ya lo habría visto todo.  
Entré en uno de los cubículos y Nat acompañó a Bucky a otro para que les curarán. Una enfermera empezó a curarme las heridas que tenía en la cara en seguida y me quedé mirando al frente, viendo como pasaban personas corriendo de un lado a otro por el pasillo. Era la primera vez que veía el complejo tan activo, aunque nunca había habido una amenaza tan grande. Nadie había conseguido salir ileso. Aunque estaba intentado no preguntar estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de Tony y Peter. No les había vuelto a ver desde la batalla. Ellos habían sido los primero en venir al complejo mientras los que aun teníamos fuerzas ayudamos en los escombros.  
La enfermera comenzó a coser la brecha que tenía sobre mi ceja y me tapó la visión al pasillo justo cuando pasaban corriendo varías personas. Tanto movimiento empezaba a alarmarme y aparté a la enfermera.  
– No he terminado de coser... –dijo nerviosa por mi brusquedad.  
Estire del hilo, que había quedado colgando, y lo rompí tirándolo sobre su bandeja.  
Salí del cubículo y fui directamente hacia donde todos corrían. La presión de mi pecho se magnífico al entrar en la zona donde llevaba al quirófano del complejo. Natasha y Rhodey estaban parados en el pasillo hablando en susurros entre ellos. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente Nat alzó la vista hacía mí y enseguida note en su mirada que algo no iba bien.  
– ¿Tony está bien? –Pregunté, sintiéndome sin aliento.  
– No es Tony... –respondió, Romanoff.  
– Peter –aclaró, Rhodey.  
Me apoyé en la pared al sentir como fallaban mis fuerzas. No podía estar pasando esto, no a él. Peter había hecho que supiera lo que era realmente tener una familia. Siempre tuve miedo de tener una relación con Tony, pero el día en que adoptamos a Peter todo fue diferente. Nos unió más, nos llenó de recuerdos, sonrisas, llantos y dolores de cabeza, pero siempre nos hacía mantenernos juntos. Nos cambió completamente la vida. Y aunque por mi estúpido error perdí a Tony, no podía perder a Peter. Él era todo lo que tenía, era mi hijo. Aún tenía toda su vida por delante. Quería seguir teniendo que castigarle por escaparse por las noches, o que siempre traiga chatarra de los contenedores aunque a Tony le moleste que reutilice aparatos viejos en vez de utilizar nuevos.  
– ¿Dónde está? –Dije en apenas un susurro por la falta de aire que causaba la horrible presión en mi pecho.  
– Le están interviniendo ahora. Tony está en la sala de espera de familiares –Rhodes me señalo la puerta–, a nosotros no nos dejan pasar.  
Me tambaleé un segundo al separarme de la pared y Nat me sujetó con una mano para mantenerme derecho.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con preocupación.  
Ignore totalmente su pregunta y fui directo hacía la puerta de la sala de espera. Al atravesarla mi mirada dio una vuelta por toda la habitación repleta de personas, pero tan solo me interesaba una. Quién estaba sentado al final de la sala sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos.  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la presión del pecho cada vez me dificultaba más el respirar. Nunca había visto a Tony tan asustado como lo estaba ahora. Ni siquiera cuando Peter tenía 8 años y fue a cruzar la calle sin mirar y logré apartarle justo a tiempo para que un coche no le arroyara. Nos llevamos el susto de nuestras vidas. Esta vez era el mismo sentimiento pero amplificado por 10.  
Comencé a caminar hacía a él sin siquiera saber que iba a decir o hacer. Solo quería abrazarle y poder ayudar a apaciguar el miedo que estaba sintiendo, al igual que yo. Tony levantó la cabeza cuando estaba a escasos pasos de él. Se levantó mirándome fijamente y por un segundo pensé que seguiría frío conmigo, pero no fue así. Cerró los metros que nos separaban y me abrazó. La fuerza de su agarré me hizo saber sin palabras lo grave de la situación.  
Le abracé con la misma fuerza, tratando de no romperme para que él no se viniera más abajo. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito. Comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y rápido las limpie.  
– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Murmuré casi en un susurro ronco por el nudo en mi garganta.  
Tony se separó, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente cuando sus piernas le temblaron.  
– Yo... Yo no me di cuenta... –comenzó, con voz temblorosa–. Le golpeó el pecho y en la caída se dio en la cabeza...  
Mi alma cayó a los pies y la presión terminó de perforarme, haciendo que no pudiera contenerme más. Todas mis fuerzas se fueron y caí sobre el asiento dejando salir todas las lágrimas sin control.  
– Toda la culpa es mía, no estuve atento a él... –susurró–. Ni siquiera debería haberle dejado estar ahí...  
Le miré, viendo reflejado en él la gran culpa con la que quería cargar. Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y rojos de llorar, y sus manos no dejaban de temblar aunque trataba de ocultarlo agarrando la una con la otra.  
Tomé su mano e hice círculos en su dorso con mi pulgar. Cogí aire para alejar las lágrimas de mí.  
– No hagas eso, Tony, sabes que no es así.  
Apartó la mano y su mirada se tornó de enfado.  
– No me digas que no es mi culpa, Rogers. He dejado que nuestro hijo sufra un maldito traumatismo cuando prometí cuidarle sobre mi vida –prácticamente escupió las palabras lleno de ira.  
Sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba hacerle sentir mejor ahora mismo y comprendía su posición. De haberle pasado estando conmigo hubiera reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera. Aunque sabía que no era así, él no tenía culpa de ello. Ambos accedimos a que Peter fuera Spider-Man aun sabiendo los riesgos que corría. Creíamos que dejándole ayudar a la ciudad haría que no se escapara para hacer cosas peores, y nos prometió avisarnos cuando algo fuera mayor y no se pondría en riesgo. Además de que no podíamos culparle de querer ser como nosotros. Y contra Thanos era a todo o nada, cualquier ayuda era poca y Peter, aunque no nos guste, sabe hacerlo bien. Por eso no podía culpar a Tony de esto y en todo caso yo también la tendría. Sin embargo si me preocupaba lo que había dicho del traumatismo, eso sonaba realmente grave. Pero Peter es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido.  
– Peter es fuerte, va a salir de esta, Tony. Ten fe.  
– Basta con tus estupideces de fe, Steve –clavó en mí su mirada llena de rabia–. Me extraña que después de perder a tu familia aun tengas algo de fe.  
Sus palabras fueron como cuchillas clavándose en mí. Sabía que estaba haciendo, quería hacerme daño para acallar su dolor por la culpa, pero con eso tan solo conseguiría hundirnos a los dos.  
– No vayas por ese camino, Tony, eso no tiene nada que ver ahora –dije tratando de mantener la calma–. Insúltame cuando Peter este bien, ahora nos necesita enteros.  
Apartó la mirada suavizando su expresión.  
– ¿Familiares de Peter Rogers-Stark? -Anunció el doctor.  
Me puse en pie en el acto, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho con brusquedad. Miré a Tony, que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Miraba al doctor pero parecía en un estado de shock.  
– ¿Tony? –Puse una mano sobre su hombro y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. Prometo que va a estar bien.  
– No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir –dijo en un susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Tenía razón, no tenía la seguridad de que fuera a estar bien, pero tenía que ser así, no podía pasarle nada a nuestro Peter.  
Tomó mi mano cogiéndome por sorpresa y la apretó con fuerza, levantándose. Su agarré firme me dio valor para dar los pasos siguientes. Él siempre había sido mi fuerza, y con un simple gesto, como era tomar su mano, me daba la suficiente fuerza para continuar. Había extrañado infinitamente esta sensación.  
– ¿Cómo está Peter? –Preguntó, Tony, casi sin voz.  
– Está sedado pero estable –dijo en tono tranquilizador–. Ha sufrido un leve traumatismo en el cráneo, pero no creo que vaya a tener efectos graves en él, quizá una pequeña concusión. Sin embargo –esas dos palabras provocaron una presión sobre mi pecho–, se ha fracturado 3 costillas, dos son fisuras pequeñas, pero la tercera le ha causado una hemorragia interna.  
La mano de Tony se aferró con más fuerza a la mía. El miedo se apodero de mí sabiendo todo lo que estaba sufriendo Peter y la gravedad de sus heridas.  
– ¿Se recuperar? –Pregunté.  
– Aún es pronto para saberlo, depende de cómo evolucione en las próximas 24 horas. Pero yo sería bastante optimista, si hace reposo no creo que vayan a haber complicaciones.  
Tony y yo hicimos un suspiro de alivio casi a la vez y su agarré se suavizó.  
– ¿Podemos verle? –Se apresuró a preguntar, Tony.  
– Por supuesto. Acompáñenme.  
Tony soltó mi mano finalmente y caminó frente a mí siguiendo al doctor.  
Saber que a pesar de la gravedad Peter podría recuperarse era realmente tranquilizador. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que no sufriera secuelas permanentes. Por no hablar de ser Spider-Man, iba a pasar mucho antes de que el volviera a ponerse el traje. Iba a quedarme pegado a él si era necesario y no me importaba si Tony no me quería cerca, no pensaba alejarme otra vez de Peter. Ni Tony, ni el Estado, ni los Vengadores, ni los malditos acuerdos de Sokovia iban alejarme esta vez.  
– Esta es la habitación –abrió la puerta–. Habitualmente solo dejaríamos pasar a uno, pero creo que la situación no es habitual, así que no veo problema para que pasen los dos.  
– Gracias –le murmuró, Tony, entrando a la habitación.  
– Muchas gracias, por todo lo que ha hecho por Peter, Doctor.  
– De nada, Capitán. Gracias a vosotros por salvar la Tierra.  
Asentí con una sonrisa fugaz y entre cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.  
La presión de mi pecho reapareció al ver frente a mí a Peter repleto de tubos y máquinas a su alrededor. Se veía tan pequeño en esa camilla. Era como estar dentro de una pesadilla y no poder escapar de ella. Me desgarraba por dentro ver su pálido rostro con moratones y el vendaje sobre su frente. No pude contener más las lágrimas al verle así y dejé que salieran todas mientras me acercaba a sujetar su mano, queriendo darle todas mis fuerzas.

•••

El sonido repetitivo de las máquinas me había dado dolor de cabeza, pero aun así me negaba a salir de la habitación. Después de las 6 horas había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevábamos aquí sentados. Tony estaba al otro lado y se había quedado dormido recostado junto a las piernas de Peter mientras agarraba su mano. Había intentado hacerle entrar en razón de que esto no era su culpa, pero tan solo había logrado que se enfadara mucho más conmigo, por lo que decidí desistir para no alterarle más y no provocar una discusión junto a Peter.  
Llamaron suavemente a la puerta y Romanoff abrió un poco para hacerme señas de que saliera. Miré una última vez a Peter y a Tony y fui hasta la puerta.  
– He traído café para los dos –alzó los vasos, forzando una sonrisa.  
– Gracias, Nat –cogí los vasos y mire los nombres–. ¿Con leche y canela el de Tony?  
– No lo sé, los ha comprado Visión –se encogió de hombros–. Y, ¿cómo está?  
– Continúa igual, pero el Doctor es optimista.  
– ¿Y tú?  
Di un suspiro negando con la cabeza.  
– No lo sé. Solo sé que me mata cada segundo más el verle así... –susurré.  
Agachó la mirada frunciendo los labios.  
– Es fuerte, va a salir de esta –sonrió forzadamente para infundirme ánimos–. Ve con ellos.  
Dio media vuelta y entré rápidamente. Tony me sorprendió, mirándome fijamente. Mi corazón se aceleró por unos segundos, poniéndome nervioso repentinamente. Extendí el vaso con su nombre hacia él.  
– Nat ha traído café.  
– Lo he escuchado –respondió cogiendo el vaso.  
Me senté en mi silla y di un sorbo del café, sintiéndome observado por Tony. Cuando hacía eso sabía que estaba pensado algo, y si era sobre mí probablemente no sería nada bueno.  
– Recuerdas lo del café –ladeó la cabeza mirándome mientras daba un trago–. No lleva canela.  
– ¿Por qué iba a olvidarlo?  
– Después de casi dos años lejos con tu amigo...  
Resoplé por lo que trataba de insinuar. Diez años que pasamos juntos y aún continuaba sin confiar en que pudiera amarle solo a él.  
– Que me fuera no significa que no te siga amando, Tony –baje la mirada a mi vaso–. Aunque realmente fuiste tú quién me dijo que no quería volver a verme.  
– Me mentiste –dijo con sequedad.  
– No te mentí, solo omití...  
– No te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente, Rogers. Sé que Bucky no tuvo la culpa, pero tú me ocultaste la verdad –miró a Peter al notar que estaba comenzado a subir el tono de su voz y soltó el aire para calmarse–. Esa era la clase de relación sincera que querías –dijo con sarcasmo.  
Dejé el café mirando a Peter y luego mire a Tony dando un suspiro.  
– Lo sé. Sé que fui la peor persona del mundo, Tony, y esa es la razón por la que no volví. Merezco tu despreció y el divorcio, estoy dispuesto a pagar por lo que hice –volví a mirar a Peter–. Pero tan solo te pido que me dejes estar cerca de él.  
– ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a firmar el divorcio? –Preguntó incrédulo.  
– Sí –dije sin pensar–. Y si tienes los papeles lo hago ahora mismo. No te obligare a seguir casado conmigo.  
Se levantó sin decir nada y saco el teléfono mientras iba a la puerta. Cuando cerró golpeé con la cabeza en el asiento, frustado.  
Hacía tanto que sabía que esta conversación llegaría a pasar, solo no esperaba que la situación fuera así. Ahora mismo lo último que deseaba era poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, era el remate en estos momentos. Pero quizá para él será algo positivo, le ayudara a cerrar las heridas que yo le hice, y prefiero su bien por encima de todo.  
Tomé la mano de Peter y sentí lo fría que estaba. Cogí la manta que había a sus pies y le tape hasta los hombros, colocándola bien para que nada quedara fuera. Las lágrimas picaron tras mis ojos al venir el recuerdo de cuando le tapaba cuando solo era un niño. Ahora era como si volviera a serlo, necesitaría cuidados y mucho cariño para recuperarse. Y no le iba a faltar nada, pienso estar sobre él todo el día para asegurarme de ello, y por supuesto Tony hará lo mismo. Ya puedo imaginar los quejidos de Peter por estar pegados a él.  
Tony entró abruptamente y di un respingo. Miró a Peter, acariciando su brazo al ver que estaba tapado. Se sentó y dejó una carpeta sobre las piernas de Peter. La miré y la realidad me sacudió por dentro haciéndome llorar. Cerré los ojos intentando frenar las lágrimas pero era inútil. Tomé aire profundamente y los abrí cogiendo la carpeta.  
– ¿Tienes bolígrafo? –Pregunté con voz ronca.  
Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y se quedó viéndome.  
– ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –Volvió a preguntar sin terminar de creerlo.  
– No, no quiero hacerlo, pero si debo hacerlo para que tú estés mejor lo hare.  
– ¿Yo? ¿Mejor?  
– Tú eres quien quiere el divorcio, Tony.  
Se quedó en un extraño silencio.  
Ya no sabía que era peor, si cuando hablaba o cuando no. Cogí la pluma de su mano y abrí la carpeta. Mire por encima hasta encontrar donde debía firmar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para frenar las ganas de llorar y tomar el valor para firmar.  
La pluma fue arrancada de mi mano y abrí los ojos mirando a Tony frente a mí.  
– ¿Qué pasa?  
– ¿Me amas todavía?  
Le miré perplejo al no esperar esa pregunta.  
– Como el primer día.  
Me arrebató también la carpeta y rasgó por la mitad los papeles.  
Le miré descondertado con su repentina actitud.  
– Tony... –me quedé sin palabras, todavía incrédulo.  
– Me sigue doliendo lo que hiciste, pero si eres capaz de cargar con todo el daño para aliviarme a mí quiza si has aprendido del error.  
– Me arrepiento completamente, Tony – susurré poniéndome en pie–, no hay nada que me haya dolido más que perderos a Peter y a ti.  
Puso una mano sobre mi pecho y perdí el aliento. Traté de absorber su tacto para calmar todo el dolor y tension acumulados.  
– Eres un idiota, Rogers –hizo una pequeña sonrisa–, pero mi idiota.  
– Todo tuyo, siempre ha sido así –le devolví la sonrisa–. Te amo, Tony.  
– Te amo, idiota.  
Reí ante su extraña manera de mostrar cariño.  
Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acercándole despacio para no propasarme del límite que él me permitiera, pero no se negó. Junté mis labios con los suyos, dejando salir mi gran anhelo durante este tiempo. Se abrazó a mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos, mientras intensificaba el beso para tratar de saciar el ansía con el que le necesitaba.  
– ¿Papá? –La voz suave y ronca de Peter nos sobresaltó.  
Tony prácticamente me empujo para darse la vuelta y comprobar el estado de Peter. Tenía cara adormecida y se movía con dificultad haciendo muecas. Sin embargo sus ganas de moverse querían decir que se encontraba bien de ánimos.  
– Hola, Pete –le sonrió, Tony–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
– Me duele la cabeza –susurró tratando de sacarse la mascarilla.  
– No, Peter –dije volviendo a colocársela bien.  
Apartó mi mano y volvió a tirar de ella para quitársela.  
– No comencéis –dijo con una pequeña mueca.  
– ¿Porque siempre lo haces tan difícil, Peter? –se quejó, Tony.  
Sonreí viendo como peleaban. Como había echado de menos estas locuras familiares. En un momento no se soportaban y al siguiente reían juntos. Eran toda una contradicción, pero los 3 lo somos y quizá eso es lo que nos termina uniendo. Y esta vez no dejaré que ninguno se aleje, porque son todo lo que necesito para vivir.


	2. Nace La Duda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ir actualizando de dos en dos ya que tengo varios capitulos escritos y si veo buena acogida subiré más a menudo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! ♥

###### Tony

– Jarvis, enciende las luces –dije en voz alta entrando en la cocina.  
Abrí la nevera para servirme un vaso de leche. Ya era pasada la media noche y no lograba dormirme. No sabía cuántas noches había pasado así, pero parecía ya una costumbre. Apenas había conseguido pegar ojo desde los Chitauri y ya me había habituado a vagar por la torre nocturna a solas.  
Metí el vaso en el microondas y marqué un minuto. Me apoyé en la encimera y quedé mirando el microondas. Cuando me quedé quieto puede escuchar unos golpes lejanos que llegaban desde el piso de abajo. Miré a mi alrededor desconcertado. Instintivamente agarré un cuchillo y lo alcé frente a mí. Di unos pasos y me vi a mi mismo siendo estúpido. Parecía que acabara de salir de una película de terror con mi reacción tan estúpida. Bajé el cuchillo y miré hacía las escaleras. Había más personas viviendo en la torre, ¿por qué debería tener miedo?  
Sonó el microondas, sobresaltándome, y casi le lancé el cuchillo. Lo dejé en la encimera y me aparté.  
Vamos, Tony, ¿qué te está pasando? Mantente lúcido. Puedes con esto.  
Bajé las escaleras y desde el último escalón vi salir luz del gimnasio. Terminé de bajar el escalón que me quedaba y me acerqué al umbral de la puerta.  
Rogers estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo, insistentemente, haciendo que la cadena que lo sujetaba chirriara. Le vi mirar de reojo hacía aquí entre golpes.  
– ¿También con problemas de insomnio, Stark?  
– Puede... –mentí, no queriendo entrar en detalles–. ¿Cuál es tu motivo?  
Golpeó una última vez haciendo tambalear el sacó y me miró, apartándose el pelo de la frente.  
– ¿Te interesa? –preguntó, volviéndose a posicionar para golpear.  
– Realmente no, pero quería ser cortes.  
Quizá me importaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. Saber que al Capitán también tenía cosas que le pudieran perturbar el sueño me haría sentir menos estúpido. Y por otra parte, aunque no lo fuera admitir en voz alta, también me preocupaba por él y el resto. No habíamos hecho muchas misiones, pero si las suficientes para tener la confianza de que te cubren la espalda.  
– ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable?  
– Si prefieres te miento la próxima vez –le giñé.  
Hizo un resoplido y empezó a golpear el saco nuevamente. Supongo que tenía un don para sacar de quicio a las personas.  
Puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me quedé mirando como entrenaba. Su ritmo era realmente increíble. Aceleraba los golpes tanto que sus manos apenas y eran borrones. Los chirridos de las cadenas se hicieron más fuertes hasta que finalmente cedieron a los golpes y el saco salió disparado hasta el fondo del gimnasio.  
Definitivamente si me había sorprendido. No iba a mentir, estaba totalmente a la altura de las historias que mi padre contaba de él. Lo cual me causaba una pequeña irritación. Siempre era como el hombre perfecto, el Capitán América. Cualquier cosa que hacia debía ser alabada. Incluso ahora agachándose a por otro saco podía presumir de cuerpo perfecto marcando siempre sus músculos y unos glúteos bien firmes abultando el pantalón...  
Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda le estoy mirando el culo a Rogers? ¿Acababa de llamarle perfecto? ¿Qué me está pasando?  
Rápidamente reculé esta las escaleras tratando de buscar una explicación lógica que no me dejara como un maldito gay. Subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de él y todos estos jodidos pensamientos extraños. Esto solo se podía explicar con que la falta de sueño estaba afectándome demasiado. ¿Por qué sino iba a pensar eso? Quizá Pepper tenga razón y deba ir al médico. Esto no puede ser normal.  
Me tiré en la cama y cubrí mis ojos con el antebrazo. Esto me superaba, ya suficiente trastornado me sentía y ahora resulta que ando mirando el trasero a hombres. Lo peor es que no a cualquiera, ¡a Rogers! E intentado desacreditarle y llevarle la contraria por lo sobrevalorado que ha sido por ser Capitán América y ahora parece que hasta yo le esté adorando. ¡Esto va a acabar por volverme loco!

•••

Había pasado más de una semana y continuaba dando vueltas a todo en mi cabeza. Me había sorprendido a mí mismo varias veces viendo a Steve sin darme cuenta y ya no sé qué me asustaba más, si los Chitauri o esto. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de explicar lo que me pasa, pero no soy capaz de encontrarle una razón.  
Di un sorbo a mi café mientras miraba a través de la cristalera del laboratorio hacía la sala donde Rogers hablaba con Barton. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía llevar haciendo esto antes de darme cuenta? ¿Quizá el portal hizo algo en mí...? No, no puede ser. Sigo viendo guapa a Pepper y atrayéndome el cuerpo de Natasha. ¿Entonces por qué diablos ando mirando a Rogers? Necesito la maldita respuesta a esto.  
– Jarvis escanea esto –dijo la voz de Banner a mi espalda.  
Dejé el café en la mesa y me apoye en ella dándome la vuelta para encarar a Banner. ¿Quizá él podía...? No. Ni hablar. Si se lo digo seguro todos terminarán sabiendo también y me niego a eso. ¿Pero entonces que hago? Esto era demasiado frustrante.  
– ¿Estás bien, Tony?  
No, no lo estoy, en absoluto.  
Asentí cogiendo mi café y dándole un trago largo.  
– Llevas unos días muy callado, no es habitual en ti.  
– Creía que te molestaba que hablará demasiado –respondí.  
– Sí, pero tu silencio me asusta –dijo quitándose las gafas.  
Si Banner se había dado cuenta no tardarían los demás en hacerlo, sino lo habían hecho ya. Puede que él me pueda ayudar, es el más listo después de mí y el más discreto de todos. Podía intentarlo sin decirlo realmente...  
– De acuerdo, entonces hablaré más. Que tal esto: ¿alguna vez has mirado el trasero a un hombre?  
– Definitivamente te prefería callado.  
– Ahora es tarde, responde.  
– No, nunca lo he hecho.  
– ¿Ni por accidente o por curiosidad? –insistí.  
– No, ¿acaso tu si?  
– No –dije lo más rápido que pude–. Pero... Hablando en el caso hipotético de que así fuera, ¿eso sería normal?  
– ¿A quién le has mirado? –dijo sonriendo.  
Mierda. Ya iba a empezar esto.  
– He dicho en un caso hipotético, Banner. ¿Entiendes la palabra o te la describo?  
– Esta bien, está bien... No sé, simplemente puede que tenga un trasero como una mujer.  
– No, no lo tiene –negué, dándome cuenta de que afirmaba el hecho–, en ese caso hipotético...  
– Bueno, se dice que una personalidad compatible puede hacer que una persona te atraiga aunque su físico no lo haga.  
¿Personalidad compatible con Rogers? No lo creo.  
– Dudo mucho que pueda ser eso en este caso hipotético. Él otro siempre molesta, es irritante tratando de contradecirme, diciendo que siempre bromeo con todo y no sé ser serio...  
– ¿Te gusta Steve? –preguntó cortando mi frase.  
– ¿Qué? ¡No! –dije rotundo–. Es hipotético. Hi-po-te-ti-co –remarqué en sílabas.  
– Claro, "hipotético" –hizo una risa.  
Gruñí asqueado de que no saliera como quería.  
Cogí mi taza de café y fui hacía la salida. Esto se me había ido de las manos, ahora Banner sabía esta mierda y sería el hazmerreír. Aunque, ya que lo sabía, por lo menos que sirviera de algo.  
Di media vuelta en la puerta y le mire.  
– ¿De ser así que podría significar?  
– ¿En un caso hipotético? –dijo con sarcasmo. Rodé los ojos–. Pues creo que tiene sentido. Él sabe cómo retarte, cada vez que te contradice te marca una nueva meta para demostrarle que tienes razón, y lo mismo a la inversa. O si prefieres, lo ponemos desde el lado científico, es tan simple como que los polos opuestos se atraen.  
– ¿En serio? ¿El tópico "los polos opuestos se atraen"? –bufé dándome media vuelta.  
– ¡Te atrae, Rogers! –gritó para que le escuchará.  
Salí y me encontré de cara con Steve.  
Paré en seco y sentí como el corazón casi se me salía del pecho. ¿Lo habría escuchado?  
– ¿Acaba de... Mencionarme?  
Abrí la boca pero no sabía que responder. No parecía realmente tan alarmado como para creer que hubiera escuchado todo, pero no iba a dar ni una sola pista más para delatarme.  
– No sé, cosas de Bruce... –murmuré rápidamente.  
Pasé por su lado sin darle tiempo a una respuesta y caminé rápidamente hasta girar la esquina en el siguiente pasillo.  
Ahora estaba más que jodido. Solo podía rezar porque Banner fuera lo suficientemente discreto como para no decir nada o sino mañana todos estarán riéndose de mí, hasta llegara el chisme a Thor en Asgard.

•••

Definitivamente tenía que alejarme de aquí. La ansiedad de estar cada día sabiendo que podía haber alguna misión me estaba matando, sentía que me ahogaba cuando saltaba la alarma. Últimamente solo Romanoff y Rogers habían ido a hacer misiones porque no eran gran cosa. Banner estaba mejor en el laboratorio si la amenaza no era grande no había razón para traer a Hulk. Y yo... Prefería no poner en riesgo a los demás por no saber concentrarme. Eran pesadillas Chitauri de noche y confusión por Steve durante el día. Tanto estrés y falta de sueño me provocaba grandes dolor de cabeza. Así que al final había decidido irme a mi casa de Malibú y alejarme de todo por un tiempo.  
– No sé qué decir, sí que alivio, o que silencioso va a quedar esto sin ti –dijo, Romanoff.  
– Vas a echar de menos el verme, yo lo sé –le guiñé un ojo.  
– No, créeme que no –respondió.  
– ¿Quién os hará reír si no estoy?  
– No estamos aquí para reír, Stark –atacó, Steve.  
Quisiera golpearle en medio de la cara cuando me retaba, pero me iba arrepentir de destrozar ese rostro perfecto que tenía.  
¡Agh! Ahí está otra vez esta mierda. ¿Por qué le decía perfecto? Realmente Banner tenía razón y me gustaba Steve, porque por más vueltas que le doy no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.  
– Que vida tan aburrida ves, Capitán.  
– Tú no ves que esto no es un juego.  
– No estamos en la guerra, Rogers, podemos tener vida y reír un poco. Te invito a probarlo.  
– Ya estamos otra vez... –Clint rodó los ojos y se fue hacía la puerta–. Que os lo paséis bien en vuestra pelea marital.  
¿Qué? ¿Pelea marital? Miré la espalda de Barton desparecer por la puerta, seguido por Natasha riendo, y luego miré a Banner. ¿Le había dicho algo? Levantó las manos en gesto inocente negando con la cabeza y salió apresuradamente de la sala.  
– Hay que ser más serios cuando se trata de salvar vidas, pero parece que eres demasiado inmaduro para darte cuenta.  
– Claro, al lado de alguien con 90 años cualquiera es inmaduro todavía.  
– Eres imposible, Stark –rio con ironía.  
– Pero me vas a echar de menos admítelo –sonreí de lado.  
Lo dije inconscientemente para molestarle, pero ahora realmente tenía curiosidad de saberlo. Ni siquiera sé porque querría que Steve me eche de menos, solo sé que algo en mi me pedía esa respuesta.  
– Desgraciadamente puede ser –respondió.  
Di unos pasos hasta él casi sin darme cuenta.  
– Lo sabía –sonreí–. Y aunque no lo admitiré delante de todos, yo también a ti, Rogers.  
– Creía que te aliviaría no tener alguien aburrido como yo al lado –dijo en apenas un susurró, mirándome fijamente.  
– A veces se necesita para estar atentos, y compensas mi humor.  
¿Acababa de decir eso en voz alta? Cada vez las palabras de Banner tenían más sentido y no me gustaba, a la vez que también lo hacía.  
Steve hizo una sonrisa y mi vista viajó hasta a sus labios, estremeciéndome por dentro.  
Mi impulso fue más rápido que mi mente y no pude controlar mis movimientos cuando cerré el espacio entre nosotros para darle un beso.  
Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se quedó quieto durante unos breves segundos antes de apartarse.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿¡Que acabo hacer!? Esta situación se me había ido totalmente de las manos. Sin embargo no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor era que no me había desagradado.  
– ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Tony?  
– Yo... –intenté encontrar palabras, pero era completamente inútil, estaba en blanco.  
– ¿Lo de Banner el otro día era cierto?  
Joder, sí lo había escuchado. Quisiera que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo y no tener que vivir este momento. No tenía explicación para esto que no fuera que él me gustaba y no iba a admitir eso en absoluto. Quizá vaya a ser un cobarde por esto, pero no podía enfrentarme a Steve.  
Le miré una última vez y luego salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.  
– ¡Stark! ¡Tony! –gritó, Steve, a mi espalda.  
Hice caso omiso y fui directo a mi habitación para coger mi maleta e irme de la torre lo más rápidamente posible.

###### Steve

Caminé directo hacia el laboratorio a ver a Banner con el resultado del escáner. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta la voz de Bruce salió con fuerza desde dentro.  
– ¡Te atrae, Rogers! –gritó.  
Tony salió casi dándose de cara conmigo. Ambos nos miramos perplejos. ¿De verdad acababa de escuchar lo que creía? ¿Sería alguna de las bromas de Stark?  
– ¿Acaba de... Mencionarme? –pregunté.  
Abrió la boca sin llegar a decir palabra, dudoso.  
– No sé, cosas de Bruce... –murmuró rápidamente.  
Me miró a los ojos por un segundo y al siguiente prácticamente salió corriendo. Me quedé viendo su espalda hasta que despareció en la esquina del pasillo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tony acababa de huir?  
Miré la puerta del laboratorio frunciendo el ceño. Esto era una broma, ¿no? Tenía que serlo, Tony era el hombre más mujeriego donde los haya. Más que Howard diría yo. Y, ¿gustarle yo? Si probablemente me odiaba y solo me soportaba por los Vengadores, porque solo sabe molestarme diariamente para sacarme de quicio.  
Entré en el laboratorio y Banner abrió los ojos como platos al verme.  
– Capitán –saludó, nervioso.  
– ¿Has dicho algo de mí? –me acerqué hasta la mesa donde estaba trabajando–. Stark dice que es cosa tuya.  
– Eh... Pues... –Tartamudeó–. No era nada...  
– ¿Nada? ¿Seguro? –pregunté tratando de presionarle más.  
No entendía en qué contexto lo habían dicho, pero no podía ser nada bueno si ambos rehuían el tema. Lo cual empezaba hacerme pensar que quizá no se tratara tanto de una broma. ¿Pero podía ir en serio que yo le atrajera? Aunque de cualquier modo eso era irrelevante porque ni siendo la última persona en el planeta Tierra iba a gustarme Stark.  
– Nada –repitió.  
– Está bien –dije para finalizar con el tema–. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?  
Le había pedido a Banner que analizara alguno de los escombros Chitauri para ver que podíamos descubrir. Realmente no estaba permitido porque Shield y Control de Daños manejaban todo los escombros, pero a Tony siempre le vence el contradecir y cogió algunos escombros. En este caso no iba a quejarme porque sabía bien que Shield no siempre nos informa de todo, así que el poder investigar por nuestra cuenta no esta tan mal. Por una vez la actitud de Stark era beneficiosa, pero no lo dije en voz alta o su ego se hincharía descomunalmente.  
– Vamos a ver... –dijo mirando la pantalla del escáner–. Hay muchas partículas, aunque parece que Jarvis no sabe identificar casi ninguna de ellas.  
– Supongo que es algo normal viniendo de fuera.  
Asintió e imprimió el resultado del escáner.  
– Sí, pero podríamos indagar más y compararlas con las de la Tierra, puede que saquemos algo. O puedes preguntar a Tony, seguro tendrá alguna idea de que hacer.  
– No, por ahora dejemos esto para otro momento. La última vez que se investigó algo extraterrestre terminamos peleando contra esas cosas –señale un trozo de nave Chitauri–. Si no hay nada claro, más vale no arriesgar.  
– Estoy de acuerdo –concordó.

•••

Stark nos había notificado esta mañana que iba a tomarse un descanso. Llevaba un tiempo bastante distraído y quizá sería bueno para él, y también para el resto de no tener que mirar por su seguridad en las misiones. Sabía qué hacía tiempo que no dormía bien, ya que le había escuchado muchas noches deambular por la torre cuando yo tampoco podía dormir. Mis recuerdo de 70 años atrás seguían pasándome factura, pero él no sabía que podía perturbarle tanto el sueño y con lo cerrado que era para hablar de sus sentimientos jamás le sacaríamos el porqué. Su orgullo siempre iba por encima para él.  
Me apoyé contra la mesa cuando Tony llego a la sala para despedirse.  
– No sé qué decir, sí que alivio, o que silencioso va a quedar esto sin ti –dijo, Romanoff.  
– Vas a echar de menos el verme, yo lo sé –le guiñó el ojo.  
Rodé los ojos con su excesivo egocentrismo.  
– No, créeme que no –respondió.  
– ¿Quién os hará reír si no estoy?  
– No estamos aquí para reír, Stark –le respondí.  
Para él todo era reír y bromear. Era incapaz de tomar nada con seriedad y eso me irritaba demasiado. Dicen que es el hombre más inteligente pero parece que no siempre usa esa inteligencia.  
– Que vida tan aburrida ves, Capitán.  
– Tú no ves que esto no es un juego.  
– No estamos en la guerra, Rogers, podemos tener vida y reír un poco. Te invito a probarlo.  
Quizá lo haría si no fuera tan difícil para él el distinguir los momentos cuando se debe y no bromear.  
– Ya estamos otra vez... –Clint rodó los ojos y se fue directo a puerta–. Que os lo paséis bien en vuestra pelea marital.  
¿En serio? ¿En qué momento les ha parecido que dos personas que se llevan tan mal podrían estar juntos para decir eso? ¿Tanto ha cambiado el entendimiento en 70 años?  
Natasha siguió a Clint y Banner levantó ambas manos gesticulando hacia Stark y luego se marchó con los demás.  
Volví a centrar mi mente en la conversación.  
– Hay que ser más serios cuando se trata de salvar vidas, pero parece que eres demasiado inmaduro para darte cuenta.  
– Claro, al lado de alguien con 90 años cualquiera es inmaduro todavía.  
– Eres imposible, Stark –reí irónico.  
Era increíble su poca compresión ante la realidad.  
– Pero me vas a echar de menos admítelo –sonrió de lado.  
Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, sí, lo iba a hacer. Aunque siempre tratará de sacarme de mis casillas, sabía que a la hora de la verdad siempre estaba ahí, lo demostró en el ataqué en Nueva York. No entiendo porque le cuesta tanto sacar ese lado y prefería ser tan desagradable.  
– Desgraciadamente puede ser –respondí.  
Se acercó varios pasos hacía mí, quedando a menos de un paso.  
– Lo sabía –sonrió–. Y aunque no lo admitiré delante de todos, yo también a ti, Rogers.  
Su cercanía, esa sonrisa y su repentina sinceridad me dejaron sin aliento. No entendía por qué, pero mi pulso se había acelerado con su mirada directa a la mía. ¿Esto era a lo que Banner se refería? ¿Entonces no era una broma y Tony sentía algo hacía mí?  
– Creía que te aliviaría no tener alguien aburrido como yo al lado –dije en apenas un susurró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
– A veces se necesita para estar atentos, y compensas mi humor.  
¿Acababa de admitir que mi seriedad era necesaria? Y mejor aún, ¿acababa de admitir que su humor a veces estaba demás? Esto si no lo esperaba en absoluto, lo cual me hizo sonreír. A esto me refería con que a veces podía ser racional.  
Su mirada se apartó de la mía y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Tony dio el paso que nos separaba y me besó. La sorpresa hizo paralizarme por varios segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Mi mente parecía haberse desconectado de mi cuerpo e hice lo imposible por volver a tomar el control, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.  
Definitivamente lo de Banner no era ninguna broma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con Tony?  
– ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Tony?  
– Yo... –enmudeció, apartando la mirada avergonzado.  
– ¿Lo de Banner el otro día era cierto? –pregunté.  
Sabía la respuesta pero quería que él me lo confirmara.  
Me miró y pude notar que no era la mirada que solía tener con aires de superioridad, sino que reflejaban vulnerabilidad. Era tan extraño verle de esa manera que provocó que le viera de otra manera. Había encontrado el lado vulnerable de Tony y eso era algo que no esperaba ver jamás con el carácter que tenía.  
Stark se giró y sin decir nada huyo de la sala.  
– ¡Stark! ¡Tony! –grité yendo tras él.  
Le atrapé justo entrando en su habitación y puse mi pie contra su puerta para que no se cerrara. La abrí y me crucé de brazos en el umbral, impidiéndole escapar.  
– No puedes irte dejándome de esa manera.  
Tony cerró su maleta, dándome la espalda.  
– No tengo nada que decir –respondió.  
– ¿En serio? –resoplé.  
No respondió.  
Terminó de rellenar los bolsillos de la maleta con cosas de su escritorio.  
– ¡Maldita sea, Tony, mírame! –dije casi gruñendo.  
No soportaba que nadie me mintiera, y mucho menos cuando acababa de besarme sin explicación.  
Se giró bruscamente tomando aire.  
– ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué si lo de Banner era cierto? Sí, lo es –respondió, tratando de mantener su cabeza alta–. Ahora aparta de la maldita puerta.  
Me aparté y pasó rápidamente por mi lado.  
Su confirmación entró en mí de una manera extraña. Creía que su aceptación me haría quedarme tranquilo, sin embargo fue lo contrario. Sentí un nudo en el estómago que me confundió. No me gustaba esta sensación, necesitaba más que un simple "sí, lo es". No podía comprender todo si no sabía que es exactamente lo que sentía hacía mí. Entendía su postura de que no debía ser fácil para él admitir que le atrajera un hombre, pero eso me hacía sentir extraño a mí por no poder ponérselo fácil y que entendiera que no tenía problema en seguir teniendo una amistad a pesar de ello. Pero Tony Stark no podía actuar normal y hablarlo... Su cabezonería siempre era mayor. Nada que pudiera tocar su orgullo entraría en él.

•••

Me levanté el primero y fui a la cocina a preparar café. En mi era inútil ya que mi metabolismo acelerado provocaba que no tuviera ningún efecto, pero de igual manera me gustaba con leche, quitándole el amargo de su sabor.  
Saqué una taza, llenando tres cuartos con leche y el resto de café. Eché una cucharada de azúcar y sentí una mano en mi espalda que me hizo sobresaltar.  
– Buenos días.  
Me giré y sonreí al ver a Tony con una deslumbrante sonrisa coqueta.  
– ¿Tan temprano despierto? –pregunté colocando bien el borde de su camisa.  
– Sabía que tú lo estarías, y solo además –sonrió.  
– ¿Para qué me quieres solo? –acentué la pregunta alzando mi ceja.  
– Para esto, Rogers.  
Colocó sus manos tras mi cabeza y me acercó a la suya. Presionó sus labios en los míos y le invité a entrar, profundizando el beso acercándole por la cintura.

Abrí los ojos alarmado y miré a mí alrededor sintiéndome alterado. ¿Que había sido eso?  
No, no, no, no. Golpeé la cabeza contra la almohada. Esto no podía ser nada bueno. Tapé mis ojos con la mano y traté de sacar el sueño que se repetía en mi mente. El beso que me dio Tony debe haber provocado esto, o eso espero.  
Me había sentido extraño desde que se fue hace una semana, aunque nada de lo que hubiera tenido que preocuparme, pero esto... Esto era alarmante.  
Me destapé y me senté apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Por una vez que no tenía una pesadilla de la guerra tenía esta... Lo peor es que ni se si la podía denominar pesadilla. No me asustaba pero si me confundía. Siempre me habían gustado las mujeres, ¿pero ahora que debía pensar?  
Miré el reloj que marcaba casi las 6 y decidí levantarme. No iba a poder dormir otra vez así que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo.  
Me vestí y fui hasta la cocina. Me paré en seco al venirme el sueño nuevamente. Esto no iba a parar, ¿verdad?  
Hice café rápidamente y cogí la taza para salir de la cocina cuanto antes. Fui a la sala y encendí la televisión sentándome en uno de los sillones. Las noticias hablaban de las extrañas explosiones que habían ocurrido en distintas partes del país. Shield nos había informado, pero no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer ya que nunca quedaban residuos para poder investigar una procedencia. Aunque ahora tan solo quedábamos Romanoff, Banner y yo para combatir si llegaba el momento. Ya que Tony se había ido y Barton había aprovechado para hacer lo mismo. Era el que más descansos se tomaba, pero esta vez nos había dejado con las fuerzas bajas siendo solo 3.  
De repente Tony salió en la televisión y subí el volumen. En el salía retando al Mandarín y diciendo su dirección personal.  
Me puse en pie inconscientemente.  
– ¿Se ha vuelto loco?  
¿¡En que se supone que está pensando!? Acaba de meterse en la boca del lobo, o más concretamente, acababa de decirle al lobo donde vivía. Cuando creía que tenía algo de cabeza volvía hacer una estupidez que me daba la razón ante su inmadurez. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio le decía su dirección a un terrorista?  
Me dejé caer en el sofá y cubrí mi rostro con las manos. Sentía una frustración inmensa. Quisiera tenerle en frente y golpearle por ser tan estúpido de ponerse en esa situación de riesgo.  
– Buenos... ¿Estás bien, Steve?  
Alcé la vista al escuchar la voz de Banner.  
– No... ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar cuando Stark amenaza a un terrorista?  
– Oh... Sí, vi eso anoche –se sentó a mi lado–. No te preocupes, dudo que le tomen en serio cuando hay objetivos más grandes.  
– Espero que tengas razón.  
En parte la tenía. Los terroristas se basaban en causar el mayor destrozo con el máximo número de vidas posibles. Atacar solo a una persona no era su forma de proceder habitualmente.  
Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizar la tensión que se había instalado en mi cuerpo. Tony había conseguido preocuparme más de la cuenta, hasta al punto de tener miedo... Oh, no... ¿Me había preocupado en exceso por él? Nuevamente entró en mi mente el sueño junto al recuerdo del beso que me dio antes de irse y esa mirada en la que me dejo ver más allá de su ego. Ese segundo en el que pude ver muchos más en él de lo que nos enseñaba al mundo. Sé que nadie conocía al verdadero Tony porque encerraba sus sentimientos e inseguridades muy dentro de él. Quisiera poder sacar eso de él, demostrar que era más de lo que decía. Qué me hiciera saber que me equivocaba ante su inmadurez.  
¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto eso ahora? Me confundía tanto. ¿Y si...?  
– ¿Banner, que te dijo Stark sobre mí?  
Él era el único que podía quitarme las dudas.  
– ¿Eh? –me miró con sorpresa.  
– Tony me confesó que yo le atraía. ¿Qué más te dijo?  
– Emm... Se sentía confundido con su sexualidad –dijo algo dudoso.  
Sé exactamente cuál es ese sentimiento en estos momentos, lo cual me hacía sentirme más extraño. ¿Podía estar sintiendo también yo algo por él?  
La televisión captó nuestra atención cuando escuchamos el nombre de Tony.  
– Varias fuentes informan que la casa de Tony Stark acaba de ser atacada.  
¿¡Qué!? Salté del asiento con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.  
No, Dios, te pido que no sea verdad. Mi respiración se dificultó y comencé a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho por la falta de aire. Hacía años que no sentía los síntomas del asma, esto estaba siendo exactamente igual. Me deje caer en el sillón nuevamente antes de que mi vista se nublara.  
– Hay que avisar a Shield –dijo Banner saliendo rápidamente hacia el laboratorio.  
Probablemente Shield ya lo sepa, e incluso mejor que nosotros. Pero si había alguien que más que nadie podía saberlo era Pepper.  
Cogí el teléfono y busque su número. Sonaron 5 tonos y luego salto el buzón de voz. Ella prácticamente vivía con Tony, quizá también habría salido mal parada.  
– Aquí las primeras imágenes de lo que ha quedado de la casa de Tony Stark en Malibú –continuó la presentadora.  
Miré la pantalla y mi alma cayó a los pies al ver que no quedaba absolutamente nada de la casa. Se había derruido completamente toda.  
– Actualmente aún se desconoce el paradero de Stark.  
Volví a llamar a Pepper y justo antes del último tono descolgó.  
– Dios, Pepper, dime que tú y Tony estáis bien.  
– No sé dónde está Tony... Cayó con toda la casa... –dijo ahogando un llanto.  
– ¿Llevaba armadura?  
Esa era la única esperanza que quedaba para que él estuviera bien y quería agarrarme a ella.  
– No sé... Me la puso a mí y cuando salí la hizo volver a él, pero... Pero no sé si llego a ponérsela completamente... –se echó a llorar.  
Me obligué a respirar y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Aún quedaba esa esperanza.  
– Verás que sí... Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿no? –dije más para mí mismo.  
– Debo dejarte, Capitán, te informare de novedades.  
– De acuerdo, gracias.

•••

Habíamos pasado todo el día sin recibir novedades sobre Tony, y para más añadido Pepper había desaparecido, así que varios agentes de Shield y Fury habían venido a la torre por si se ponía en contacto con nosotros. Todos estaban en la sala de reuniones, pero yo me había cansado de estar ahí sin hacer nada escuchando como hablaban sin tener nada sobre Tony.  
Me fui al laboratorio y me senté en la mesa de Tony.  
– Jarvis, ¿hay algún traje de Stark activo? –pregunté, aun sin perder la esperanza.  
– No, Capitán Rogers.  
Sujeté la cabeza entre mis manos.  
¿Dónde diablos estaba metido Tony? No le habían encontrado entre los escombros pero tampoco estaba usando el traje. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo sabía que la incertidumbre me iba terminar consumiendo a este paso.  
A estas alturas creo que ya no me quedaba duda de que sentía algo por Tony y no era una simple amistad. Esta preocupación era muy intensa y sentía un inmenso pánico al pensar que algo le haya pasado. Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar, pero ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estaba y ni por dónde empezar a buscarle. Así que no tenía más remedio que seguir esperando por alguna noticia suya.

•••

Un día completo más sin saber su paradero ni el de Pepper. Ya había anochecido y estaba por darme un ataque de ansiedad.  
Ahora que se aclaraban mis sentimientos cada vez me dolía más el pecho. Mi cabeza estaba por estallas de tanto pensar.  
– Jarvis, ¿algún traje activo? –pregunté sin mucho ánimo.  
– Sí, Capitán.  
Me incorporé sobre la silla  
– Contacta con él.  
– ¿Con cuál de ellos, Capitán?  
– ¿Cuantos hay activos? –dije confundido.  
– Todos.  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo estaba usando todos los trajes? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.  
– Ya no son todos, Capitán Rogers.  
– ¿Como?  
– Se están auto-destruyendo.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Tony?  
– Él lo ha ordenado.  
Esto era completamente inverosímil. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
– ¿Puedes contactar con él?  
– Contactando con el señor Stark.  
Mi corazón se aceleró por segundos y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al saber que estaba bien.  
– ¿Rogers? –dijo la voz de Tony.  
Di un gran suspiro de alivio y sonreí involuntariamente.  
– Tony, nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿Estás bien?  
– ¿Tu preocupado por mí? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?  
Rodé los ojos pero me reí. No perdía el humor ni siquiera estando desaparecido.  
– Más de lo que piensas, Tony –susurré.  
Hizo un gran silencio y recordé que no habíamos terminado muy bien la última vez que nos vimos.  
– ¿Tony?  
– ¿Si?  
– Siento haberte presionado, no estuvo bien y... –tomé aire, dándome valor para ser sincero–. También siento la misma confusión.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó dudoso.  
– Hablaremos cuando vuelvas a la torre.  
– Puede que me tome un descanso más largo, no me han dejado descansar mucho –murmuró, sin perder su toque sarcástico–. Pero prometo que tendremos esa conversación.  
– Está bien, Tony –sonreí–. Descansa y no te metas en más líos, por favor.  
– Está bien, Steve. Cuídate hasta que vuelva.  
– Lo haré –respondí antes de colgar.  
Me eche hacía atrás en la silla y cubrí mi rostros con las manos. Ya no tenía duda de que esto iba en serio, tanto en él como en mí. Me abrumaba bastante el pensamiento de tener esa conversación con Tony, pero a la vez necesitaba saber que pasaba con nosotros. A pesar de la gran confusión que esto me causa, si de verdad sentíamos algo mutuo quizá debíamos hablarlo y ver qué hacer con estos sentimientos. Porque ahora no podía ver un futuro donde él estuviera lejos.


	3. Paternidad Difícil

###### Steve

– Steven, deja el maldito teléfono, Jarvis avisara de cualquier novedad –Tony me quitó el teléfono y lo tiro en la cama–. Prometiste tener un fin de semana tranquilo.  
– Lo sé, lo siento mucho –di un suspiro–. Tienes razón. Prometí todo el día para ti y Peter.  
Le acerqué a mí y sonrió agarrando el cuello de mi camisa. Tiró suavemente para que bajara mi cabeza y poder besarme.  
– Vamos antes de que se impaciente –murmuré entre besos.  
– ¿Tenemos un par de minutos? –susurró, mordisqueando mi labio inferior.  
– Tony...  
Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el piso de abajo. Otra vez no...  
Tony se separó de golpe y miró hacia la puerta enfadado.  
– ¿Qué ha roto esta vez?  
Salió de la habitación y escuché sus fuertes pisadas resonar en las escaleras.  
– Vamos, Tony, no seas muy duro con él –dije alto para que me escuchara.  
Agarré el guante de béisbol y fui escaleras abajo, escuchando cada vez más alta la voz de Tony.  
Me daba miedo saber que había pasado esta vez. Peter tan solo llevaba con nosotros 5 meses y Tony acababa desesperado cada vez que Peter tocaba algo. Con sus 8 años tenía una extremada curiosidad por todo y le encantaba investigar en las cosas de Tony. Así que esto se había vuelto algo habitual desde la adopción.  
Entré en la sala y Peter estaba de pie en el sofá alejándose de Tony con la cabeza agachada.  
– Dámela, ahora –exigió Tony con la mano extendida hacia Peter.  
– Papá me la regaló –dijo casi en un lloriqueo.  
Se abrazó a la pelota de béisbol que le había regalado y sonreí con ternura.  
– Tony, déjale. Ya te había avisado de que se impacientaría.  
– Esa no es excusa para que tirara el televisor.  
Miré la televisión volcada en el suelo y me acerqué al sofá. Peter me miro con los ojos llorosos.  
– Solo buscaba los agujeritos y se ha caído –susurró conteniendo las lágrimas.  
– ¿Qué agujeros?  
– Los de atrás –respondió caminando por el sofá hasta quedar a mi lado.  
– Quería enchufar la consola –aclaró, Tony.  
Se me escapó una risa y Peter se tapó la boca riendo también.  
– Ya no te pongas así, Tony, en menos de 5 minutos ya la habrás arreglado.  
Agarré a Peter con un brazo y se abrazó a mi cuello. Pasé por el lado de Tony y le di un beso rápido.  
– ¿Qué tienes que decir, Peter?  
Me miró con carita dudosa y luego a Tony, quién le miraba con seriedad.  
– Lo siento, papi –extendió la pelota hacía él con un puchero.  
– ¿Por qué le das la pelota? –pregunté.  
– Dice que por ser malo ya no puedo jugar con ella –apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.  
– ¿Qué? –Cogí la pelota antes de que lo hiciera Tony–. De eso nada, todos vamos a jugar, le guste o no a papi.  
– Steve...  
Miré a Tony y supe que íbamos a entrar en una discusión.  
– Pete, ve a fuera con la pelota, espera a que vayamos y no salgas a la carretera.  
Le bajé al suelo devolviéndole la pelota y el guante. Peter salió corriendo por la puerta y saltó los escalones de la entrada.  
– Tony, entiendo que te enfades, pero deja de castigarle hasta por olvidar de tirar de la cadena del baño.  
– Intento educarle, Rogers.  
Cuando me nombraba por el apellido tan serio significaba peligro y probablemente esto iba a entrar en un terreno complicado.  
– Yo también, y por eso no trato de amargarle todo. Entiendo que te enfades y que ha hecho mal, pero si siempre te pones tan estricto con él va a crecer con demasiada negatividad a su alrededor –di un gran suspiro al ver que continuaba con la misma seriedad–. Tony, casi no he visto a Peter esta semana, ¿podemos tener un rato para los tres, por favor?  
– De acuerdo, pero después terminaremos esta conversación.  
– Me parece bien –tire de su mano para atraerle a mí y le aprisione entre mis brazos–. Quita esa cara fea y se mi hermoso Tony de siempre.  
Besé sus labios mientras él rodaba los ojos intentando no sonreír.  
– Yo siempre soy hermoso, Rogers.  
Hice una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Era imposible, su ego siempre le superaba.  
Le di un beso más y tomé su mano para salir a fuera. Peter estaba sentando en el césped viendo a un grupo de chicos más mayores jugar a fútbol en medio de la calle, apartando las porterías improvisadas cuando pasaba algún coche.  
Nos habíamos mudado temporalmente a una casa fuera de la ciudad, creíamos que Peter estaría mejor lejos de los Vengadores, pero eso nos dificultaba el estar atentos, así que ahora solo veníamos los fines de semana y vacaciones.  
La vida familiar nos había trastocado todo, sin embargo no me importaba, por Peter merecía la pena. Nos ha hecho unirnos más, a pesar de las discusiones a las que nos teníamos que habituar por ser padres primerizos de un niño de 8 años, el amor que recibimos era mucho más gratificante y me sentía más ligado a Tony.  
La urbanización no era muy grande, lo cual preferíamos para mantener nuestra vida privada fuera de la prensa. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a saberse nuestra relación, pero queríamos retrasarlo el máximo de tiempo posible por la gran controversia que causaría que dos Vengadores mantengan una relación homosexual. Queríamos vivir un tiempo tranquilos de ese escándalo y disfrutar el uno del otro, y por supuesto de Peter. Cuando estuviéramos preparados nosotros mismos lo diríamos.  
Peter se levantó al vernos y vino corriendo hasta nuestro lado.  
– ¿Vais a pelear por mi culpa? –preguntó mirándonos apenado.  
– No, claro que no –respondió, Tony, agachándose con una sonrisa–, en todo caso culpa suya.  
– ¡Tony! –me quejé.  
– ¡Steve! –imitó mi tono.  
– Eres peor que Peter... –cogí la pelota de las manos de Peter y me alejé.  
– Ahora creo que es por mí –le escuché susurrarle a Peter, haciéndole reír.  
– Todo es por ti –le grité.  
– Lo sé –dijo con narcisismo.  
Rodé los ojos y le lancé la pelota con fuerza dándole en el brazo. Su ego me sacaba de quicio a veces.  
Se puso de pie y me lanzó de vuelta la pelota. Peter se echó a reír y corrió hasta mí con el guante de béisbol.  
– ¡Yo quiero cogerla! –dijo emocionado.  
Le di la pelota sonriéndole y se giró hacía Tony.  
– ¡Preparado, papi! –chilló antes de lanzarla.  
Tony tuvo que adelantar unos pasos para poder agarrarla a tiempo. La devolvió sin mucha fuerza para que Peter pudiera atraparla pero se le fue al suelo. Hizo una mueca y la recogió.  
– Tírala con más fuerza –me agaché tras Peter y le ayudé a colocarse–. Echa este pie hacía atrás para agarrar impulso.  
Miró sus pies para ponerse bien y luego tiro con toda la fuerza que pudo. Esta vez llegó a Tony aunque fuera con poca fuerza.  
– ¡Muy bien! –le grito, Tony.  
Peter se giró hacía mí con una sonrisa. Le di un abrazo y se volvió sonriendo satisfecho.  
Tony lanzó de vuelta la pelota y Peter fue agarrarla, pero se le escapó de las manos.  
– No pasa nada –le animé–. Vuelve a lanzarla con fuerza.  
Asintió echando el pie derecho hacía atrás para dar impulso y la tiró. Llegó perfectamente a Tony y Peter dio un brinco.  
Era tan gratificante ver su felicidad por algo tan simple. La inocencia infantil es tan dulce y pura que es inevitable no sentir una gran ternura.  
Tony devolvió nuevamente la pelota y pasó de largo de donde estábamos.  
– Mide tu fuerza –reí, yendo a buscarla.  
– Es béisbol, no tiene por qué ir a las manos, Rogers.  
– Primero qué aprenda a atraparla quieto. Pasó a paso, Tony.  
– ¡No! –Dijo Peter–. Quiero hacerlo como dice papi.  
Tony se acercó a nosotros sonriendo.  
– ¿Ves? Siempre tengo razón.  
– Basta... –le advertí.  
No me gustaba cuando se comportaba así frente a Peter, no quería que él aprendiera eso. Tony tenía muchas virtudes como para que aprendiera las cosas malas, y él mismo me lo había dicho. Quería que Peter fuera lo mejor de los dos, manteniendo lo que era cuando lo adoptamos y recordara a sus padres de verdad.  
– Lo siento –se disculpó–. Pero en esta ocasión tenía razón.  
– Mejor lanzo yo –dije yendo al otro lado del jardín, tratando de ignorar el tema.  
Les miré y Peter me sonrió, preparándose para coger la pelota.  
– ¡Tírala fuerte, papá!  
Reí ante su emoción. Lo que para él era "fuerte" para mí no era ni un cuarto de mi fuerza. Opté por tirarle lo más directa a él posible e ignorar la idea de Tony.  
Peter abrió las manos frente a él y le rebotó en ellas. La pelota rodó hasta en medio de la calle y le puso mala cara. Tony río, provocando que Peter le mirará mal a él también, mientras iba a recoger la pelota. Hice todo lo posible por no reírme también por su tierna cara de enojado.  
Peter se paró en medio de la carretera para coger la pelota cuando vi como los niños apartaban sus porterías de en medio de la calle al aproximarse un coche.  
– ¡Peter! –le grité alarmado  
Se volvió para verme extrañado.  
– ¡Peter vuelve a la acera! –gritó, Tony, al ver que ocurría.  
Mi corazón se paró un instante y luego se aceleró en un segundo. Corrí lo más que pude hasta él al ver como el coche se precipitaba hacia Peter.  
– ¡Papá! –chilló asustado.  
Sin dejar de correr le agarré y le abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho para cubrirle cuando la inercia me hizo caer al suelo contra el asfalto.  
– ¡Peter! ¡Steve! –gritó, Tony, corriendo hacía nosotros.  
Sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi cuerpo por culpa de la adrenalina. Cerré los ojos cogiendo aire y acariciando la espalda de Peter, que parecía temblar de pies a cabeza. Hizo un sollozo y le abracé más fuerte dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras me incorporaba y le sentaba sobré mi regazo.  
– Está todo bien –le susurré.  
Tony se arrodilló y abrazó a Peter comprobando que estuviera bien.  
– ¿Estás bien, Peter?  
Él tan solo asintió limpiándose sus ojos húmedos y se abrazó a su cuello echándose a llorar. Tony le abrazó con fuerza soltando el aire con brusquedad, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
El conductor del coche había salido para comprobar nuestro estado. Me levanté antes de que llegara a nosotros y me acerqué a él para que no molestara a Tony.  
– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Están bien? –preguntó alterado mirando a Tony y Peter.  
– Sí, estamos bien. Solo ha sido el susto.  
El hombre dio un suspiro de alivio.  
– De verdad lo siento.  
– Esta bien, no se preocupe –le sonreí.  
Su mirada se fijó en mí y supe que me estaba renociendo. Le acompañe hasta su coche lo más rápido posible antes de que se diera cuenta completamente.  
– ¿Le conozco? –Dijo dudoso.  
– No lo creo –traté de mantener la sonrisa–. Vaya con cuidado –finalice, volviendo rápidamente con Peter y Tony.  
Tony cargaba a Peter de vuelta a casa y fui tras ellos, recogiendo la pelota y el guante en el camino.  
Dejó a Peter en el sofá y acarició su cabeza, aun mirándole bien para cerciorarse que no estaba herido.  
– ¿Quieres la consola? –le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.  
Sonreí al verles. Me llenaba de felicidad verles juntos. Realmente Tony era un padre increíble, cabezón como siempre, pero un gran padre al fin y al cabo. Había demostrado a todos que podía preocuparse por otra persona más que por sí mismo. Yo ya lo sabía, me lo demostraba cuando estábamos a solas, pero de nuestra habitación hacía fuera le costaba, sin embargo la llegada Peter hizo que eso le diera igual y estaba pendiente de él, muchas veces solo era para regañarle y castigarle, pero estaba atento a él más que en el resto de cosas a su alrededor y eso me parecía encantador. Conseguía que cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre la adopción se fuera bien lejos.  
– ¿No estas enfadado conmigo por tirar la televisión? –preguntó, Peter, sorbiendo por la nariz.  
– No, claro que no –le sonrió, Tony, tratando de ocultar que aún estaba asustado.  
– ¿Qué te parece si mientras tú y papi jugáis yo preparo una buena cena? –me senté en el reposabrazos junto a él.  
– ¡Sí! –sonrió feliz.  
A veces me sorprendía con la facilidad que tenían los niños para cambiar su estado de ánimo.  
Tony puso su mano sobre mi rodilla con una sonrisa y coloqué la mía sobre la suya. Había sido una tarde bastante movida para nosotros, pero lo único que realmente importaba al final era el cómo terminaba.

•••

Terminé de cepillarme lo dientes y salí del baño apagando la luz. Me paré en la puerta viendo a Tony como miraba a Peter dormido a su lado. Me acerqué con sigilo y aparté el libro que estaban leyendo para meterme en la cama con ellos.  
Tony me sonrió y besé sus labios suavemente.  
– Día duro –dije en un susurro– ¿Cómo estás?  
– Ahora bien –miró a Peter suspirando–. Pero casi me da un infarto.  
– Lo sé –tapé bien a Peter y aparte el cabello de su frente–. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como hoy. Nunca.  
Tony asintió sin decir nada y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazando a Peter entre ambos.  
– ¿Recuerdas las discusión de antes? –Susurró. Le miré y sonrió–. Déjalo estar, tú ganas.  
– ¿Stark está dejándome ganar una discusión? –pregunté, intentando no reír.  
– No hagas que lo retire, Rogers.  
Reí bajo para no despertar a Peter y rodeé a Tony con un brazo para acercarle más.  
– Te amo, Anthony –susurré junto a su boca, antes de besarle.  
Sonrío contra mis labios y sujetó mi rostro profundizando el beso, mientras se abría pasó con su lengua. Hice un suave ronroneo en mi garganta. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de sucumbir a su provocación, le paré al recordar a Peter.  
– Hay compañía –le recordé, separándome de él.  
Ambos miramos a Peter, que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.  
– Aún estaba asustado y no quería dejarle solo –respondió.  
– Ha sido un día bastante intenso.  
Asintió, acomodándose junto a Peter para dormir.  
Le miré con extremado cariño. Amaba completamente como se preocupaba por Peter. Sé que para Tony esto significaba mucho, porque lo primero que me dijo era que él no sería como su padre y Peter sería su prioridad. Esa fue una de las mayores razones por las que me atreví a adoptar juntos a Peter aunque aún estábamos acostumbrándonos a nuestra propia relación. Y aunque algunos nos dijeron locos, la verdad es que no me arrepentía de esa decisión. En este instante, con solo verle hacía que todo mi interior se removiera causándome una sensación increíblemente placentera. Solo él lograba hacerme sentir así y darme fuerza en el día a día.  
Quizá ser padres sea una tarea realmente difícil, y ser Vengadores lo complique más, pero sé que eso no nos parará a ninguno de los dos.


	4. De Vuelta A La Locura Familiar

###### Tony

Después de una semana no sabía que era lo que más me sorprendía, si haber vencido a Thanos o que yo hubiera perdonado a Steve. Hace una semana y un día eso jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero en el momento en el que le vi llegar para la batalla ni siquiera pude reconocer al Steve que yo conocía. Por un instante quede en shock, su traje, su pelo largo, y lo más sorprendente, su barba. Todo ello me hizo saber cuánto le había afectado lo que pasó, aunque eso no quitaba el daño que me había hecho con su mentira. Y todo se puso peor para mí cuando vi que Barnes también venía con él. Realmente no era por lo que pasó, ya había asimilado bien el que él no tenía la culpa, sin embargo si me hizo sentir celoso al recordar como Steve le protegió. Ahora puedo comprender que no solo protegió a Barnes de mí, sino también a mí de mí mismo, por hacer algo de lo que después me arrepintiera. Sé que sería así de haber herido de gravedad a Barnes en aquel momento, y eso me hubiera hecho ser lo que Hydra hizo con él, pero siendo controlado por Zemo.  
Por suerte todo aquello ahora queda lejos y sé que se podrá arreglar por completo, a pesar de que aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo realmente. Ambos hemos estado ocupados en vigilar a Peter porqué sabemos que no se estará quieto y hará esfuerzos innecesarios aunque le digamos una y mil veces que no se mueva. Incluso nos turnamos para dormir en el sofá de su habitación, Rhodes dice que exageramos, pero nosotros conocemos bien a nuestro hijo. Cuando quiere es más tozudo que Steve y yo juntos. Y ahora que el doctor le había dado el alta iba a ser peor. Steve y yo decidimos irnos a nuestra casa hasta que Peter se recuperara y así estar lejos de los Vengadores para que él tenga toda nuestra atención. Al resto le pareció bien ya que ahora el equipo ha crecido. Probablemente los Guardianes no se quedarían mucho tiempo, pero quieren ayudar hasta que todo lo que causo Thanos vuelva a estar como antes.  
Miré a Peter por el retrovisor de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana con rostro serio.  
– ¿Pete, que te pasa? –me giré hacía él.  
Steve miro de reojo para comprobar a Peter y luego volvió la vista a la carretera.  
– Nada –respondió, con un suspiro pesado.  
Steve aparcó el coche en el garaje y miró a Peter.  
– Eso no parece ser nada.  
– Sabes por qué estoy así, ya habéis empezado –dijo bajo del coche.  
Miré a Steve y negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a ser fácil. Peter odiaba que le controláramos porqué decía que se sentía como un niño, en otro momento le hubiéramos dejado su espacio, pero tenía que hacer reposo para que sus costillas se terminaran de sanar bien.  
Entramos en casa y Steve se quedó parado en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando.  
– Bienvenido a casa otra vez.  
Su mirada se paró en la mía y pude ver en sus ojos el brillo que causaban las lágrimas que se le acumulaban.  
Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta rozarlos. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, terminando de juntar sus labios para besarme.  
Después de tanto tiempo cada beso hacía volver aquel nerviosismo del principio, cuando todavía el besar a un hombre era la cosa más incómoda del mundo, pero a la vez tan gratificante cuando abría los ojos y encontraba los de Steve. Lo que aún me hacía más feliz que eso era sentir el temblor en Steve y saber que le pasaba exactamente igual. La única cosa diferente al principio es que los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes, han pasado casi 10 años en los que construimos una gran vida juntos y aunque se haya desmoronado la vamos a reconstruir y hacerla crecer más.  
– Tu barba me sigue haciendo cosquillas –susurré, separándome despacio.  
– Si te molesta me la quitare en cuanto vea una cuchilla de afeitar.  
Acaricié su barba con los dedos, pensativo. Su barba significaba la culpa que sentía con lo que pasó y aun habiéndole perdonado todavía la llevaba después de hace una semana. Eso quería decir que él no se había perdonado a sí mismo y dejaría que él tomara el tiempo que necesitara para hacerlo.  
– No es necesario, de cualquier manera me vas a gustar –le sonreí dándole un beso rápido–. Vamos a hablar con Peter.  
Asintió y rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar toda la casa a su paso. Podía ver en su cara lo feliz que le hacía volver estar aquí.  
Steve llamó a la puerta de Peter.  
– ¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó casi en un grito.  
– Lo haréis de todas maneras.  
Rodé los ojos con su actitud. Steve golpeó mi brazo y le fruncí el ceño encogiendo los hombros sin saber que había hecho.  
– Compórtate, no le hagas molestar más o continuará sin obedecer por llevarnos la contraria.  
– Está bien –resoplé.  
Abrió la puerta y Peter giró su silla para vernos entrar. Me apoye en su escritorio y Steve se sentó en la cama, sonriéndole. Tenía tanta paciencia para estas cosas que a veces envidiaba no poder mantener el control de las cosas como él lo hacía.  
– ¿Vais a decir algo o solo me queréis mirar? –dijo, irritado.  
– Pete, sé que estas molesto –comenzó, Steve–, probablemente nos pasemos de sobreprotectores, pero tienes que comprendernos, casi te perdemos y eres lo más importante para nosotros.  
Peter nos miró y luego bajó la vista apenado.  
– Lo sé, pero estoy bien. He pasado una semana sin salir de la cama porque no me lo permitíais, pero no me voy a morir porque me levante a ir al baño –levantó la vista hacía mí.  
– ¿Y por qué me miras a mí? –Pregunté ofendido.  
– Porqué tú eres quien dramatiza todo siempre, papá –miró a Steve–, y ahora tú le sigues para que no se enfade contigo nuevamente.  
– Eso no es cierto –respondió, Steve–, lo que pasara entre tu padre y yo no tiene nada que ver aquí. Esto es más importante, hablamos de tu salud, Peter.  
– ¡Pero estoy bien! –Exclamó, conteniendo una mueca.  
– Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón por la que te controlamos.  
– Pero es porque me hacéis gritar –dijo molesto.  
Se levantó de la silla y abrió la maleta que había traído del complejo. Sacó su bote de pastillas y se tomó dos de golpe.  
Miré a Steve de reojo y sonrió con tranquilidad. No sabía cómo podía mantener la calma tan fácilmente, yo me sentía al borde de perder el control.  
– Ven aquí, Pete –le dijo, Steve, palmeando a su lado en la cama. Peter le hizo caso y se sentó–. Sé que somos unos padres muy pesados, pero no vas a poder evitar que nos preocupemos de esta manera cuando aún estas recuperándote –Peter abrió la boca para replicar pero Steve alzo una mano–. El Doctor te ha mandado dos semanas de mucho reposo y hasta que se cumpla ese tiempo nos tendrás encima, y nada cambiara eso.  
Me quedé viendo anonado el cómo hablaba Steve, su serenidad se contagiaba cuando se ponía así, además de que amaba verle en modo padre. Lo había extrañado inmensamente.  
– ¿Dos semanas? ¡No es justo! –Miró a Steve casi como una súplica–. Esto es como cuando te fuiste, papá fue así siempre, me dijiste que aguantara y le apoyara, y lo entendí porque él estaba mal porque fuiste un capullo, pero...  
– No llames así a tu padre –dije casi como acto reflejo.  
Me maldije a mí mismo por cortarle. Lo que estaba diciendo me interesaba de verdad porque no sabía que hubieran hablado durante todo este tiempo. Realmente había llegado a sentir odio por Steve al pensar que no solo se había alejado de mí sin pensarlo dos veces, sino que también lo había hecho de Peter. Llegué a dudar de todo cuanto conocía de Steve al creer que se había desentendido de su propio hijo. Ahora había vuelto mi fe en él y me tranquilizaba pensar que era una discusión menos a tener, aunque si quería saber porque ninguno de ellos me lo había dicho.  
– Tú le llamabas cosas peores –me reprochó.  
– Sí, pero no estaba él presente.  
– Que considerado, gracias –dijo, Steve, con sarcasmo, mirándome con una sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro.  
– Volviendo a lo que decía –continuó, Peter–. Yo entendí vuestra situación y no me quejé, ¿por qué no podéis entenderme vosotros ahora?  
– Nuestra salud no corría peligro –contestó, Steve.  
– ¿En serio? Eso no es lo que yo he escuchado –Peter me miro de reojo.  
– Él no me hubiera hecho daño.  
– No lo tengas tan seguro, Rogers, ganas no me faltaron.  
– Gracias, otra vez... –me miró, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa poco a poco.  
No me gusto que mi comentario le hiciera dejar de sonreír, pero no iba a mentirle. Aún tenemos mucho que hablar de lo que pasó.  
– Peter, sé que odias esto, pero piensa en el futuro. Cuanto más reposo antes te recuperaras y antes podrás hacer lo que quieras.  
Hice una tos fingida para llamar la atención de Steve.  
De lo poco que habíamos hablado era del futuro de Peter. A ninguno nos hacía gracia que volviera a ser Spider-Man, pero Steve decía que no podíamos prohibirle ayudar a las personas porqué sería contradecir lo que hacemos nosotros. Sé que Peter ya es mayor y puede tomar sus decisiones, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo aún como un niño. Y aunque me duela Steve tiene razón, sobre todo en qué oponernos haría que Peter se distanciara más y en cuanto cumpliera los 18 se iría de casa para que no pudiéramos controlarle, y eso era lo último que quería.  
Steve me miró de reojo y asintió volviendo la mirada a Peter.  
– Bueno, no exactamente lo que quieras... Queremos hablar de ser Spider-Man.  
Peter se levantó como si un muelle le hubiera hecho salir disparado.  
– No pienso dejar de serlo –dijo rotundo.  
– No hemos dicho eso –le respondió, Steve.  
– Escucha a tu padre, Peter.  
Dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Steve.  
– Lo hemos hablado mucho estos días y créeme que nuestra primera postura fue lo que tú has pensado, pero sabemos que no podemos prohibírtelo –hizo una pausa viendo la reacción de Peter–. Solo queremos que hagas buen reposo el tiempo que haga falta y que cuando puedas volver a salir ahí fuera te quedes en cosas pequeñas y no te metas en problemas.  
– Básicamente queréis que me quede en las calles atrapando ladrones de bolsos estúpidos y que si vuelve una amenaza grande me meteréis en un bunker.  
– Peter... –intentó hablar, Steve.  
– No, papá. No soy un niño para que me tratéis así. He demostrado siempre madurez, y que se hacer las cosas bien, y vosotros me pagáis con restricciones. ¡Si yo no hubiera parado al padre de Liz hubiera robado tus cosas, papá! –me miró cabreado.  
Di un gran suspiro y presione mis sienes tratando de controlar la situación pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando él tenía la razón?  
– Espera... ¿Qué pasó que con el padre de Liz? ¿No era ella esa chica que te gustaba? –preguntó, Steve, mirándonos del uno al otro.  
– ¿Como? ¿Te gustaba una chica? –dije viendo a Peter.  
¿En qué momento había pasado eso y porqué Steve si lo sabía?  
– Solo era una chica, ya no importa –se encogió de hombros.  
– Sí que importa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Y por qué parece que hablabas más con él que no estaba aquí que conmigo? –inquirí.  
– Tony, no te enfades con él por esto –me respondió, Steve–. Le mande un teléfono como a ti, pero pensé que era mejor que no lo supieras para que...  
Alcé una mano para que se callara. No quería tener esta conversación frente a Peter. Acababa de perdonarle algo que me oculto y parece que ha seguido haciéndolo desde lejos.  
– ¿Tan malo me ves que no me cuentas cuando alguien te gusta? –Le dije a Peter.  
– No es eso, papá, solo no quería agobiarte con mis cosas cuando tú estabas mal... –susurró–. Pero como digo, no importa, ella se fue y ya no me gusta.  
– Cualquier cosa que te pase me importa, Peter, da igual como esté, siempre voy a querer saber que pasa en tu vida.  
Las palabras me salieron solas porque era realmente lo que sentía. Puede que a veces no este de humor, pero escuchar que pasa en su vida siempre me va a importar más que mis propios problemas.  
– Lo siento, papá –dijo cabizbajo.  
– Ahora que eso está aclarado, ¿alguno me puede decir que pasó con el padre de la chica? –Steve me miró con seriedad.  
Peter me miró de reojo, moviéndose nervioso.  
Esto no iba a ser nada fácil de explicar. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, sobre todo porque acababa de perder mi oportunidad de recriminarle después por no contarme que hablara con Peter cuando yo le había ocultado que Peter había salido herido de aquello.  
– El padre de esa chica cogió armas Chitauri para construir nuevas armas y venderlas, luego intentó robar también las mías cuando se trasladaban desde la torre al complejo –dije intentado que sonara sin importancia.  
– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Peter en todo esto?  
Nos miró y vi como apretaba la mandíbula tratando de contenerse. Era obvio que ya sabía que algo grave había pasado, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.  
– Tan solo intenté pararle –murmuró, Peter.  
– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me queréis decir la verdad? –se levantó y me miró fijamente.  
– Lo siento, Steve... –empecé a decir cuando Peter me interrumpió.  
– Papá, no fue su culpa, fue toda mía, no le hice caso y me metí en un gran lío con el padre Liz.  
Steve dirigió la vista a Peter, dando un paso hacia él.  
– ¿Cual lío, Peter? –Él bajó la vista y se movió incomodo ante la mirada de Steve–. ¿Peter?  
– Steve, deja...  
– No, Tony –dirigió la vista a mí–. Por como actuáis no fue precisamente una tontería. Sabéis que me voy a enfadar cuando me lo contéis por eso lo calláis... –se mordió la lengua, inhalando aire bruscamente para tranquilizarse–. Está bien.  
Se dirigió a la puerta sin decir más y Peter me miró apenado.  
– Lo siento, papá –dijo en un susurro.  
– No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él –me acerqué y le abracé con cuidado de no hacerle daño–. Métete en la cama a descansar, más tarde te subiré algo de comer.

###### Steve

Después de cenar me di una ducha rápida y me puse un pantalón del pijama de lo poco que había podido rescatar de mi vieja ropa en el complejo. Debería comprar ropa nueva ya que parecía que Tony se había desecho de toda la mía porque en el armario tan solo había de él. No le juzgo si hizo eso, supongo que lo merecía. Aunque, ahora mismo estaba tan dolido porque me este ocultado lo que le pasó a Peter que siento lo que él debía sentir. No podía creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado sean incapaces de decirme la verdad.  
Sé que a Peter no le pasó nada realmente grave porque estaba bien antes de la llegada de Thanos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué tipo de problemas se metió para que no quieran contarme nada.  
Salí del baño y Tony ya estaba ahí. Rebuscaba algo dentro del armario y cuando lo encontró se volvió, sorprendiéndose al verme.  
– Iré al sofá si lo prefieres –dijo en apenas un susurro.  
– No he vuelto a casa para que tú te vayas a dormir al sofá, Tony.  
Estaba molesto todavía, pero lo último que quería ahora era distanciarnos otra vez, si era necesario me tragaría mi orgullo ya que después de todo yo fui quién provoco el distanciamiento la primera vez.  
– Supongo que merecía que me lo devolvieras.  
Atravesó la habitación hasta a mí mirándome con seriedad, esa que solo le sale cuando tenemos una discusión.  
– Para nada fue por eso –suspiró–. Peter tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si te lo decía, y puesto que yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar contigo pensé que era mejor así, pero no era por devolverte nada.  
– Entiendo que no quisieras hablar conmigo, pero no por qué Peter podría tener miedo de decírmelo –fruncí el ceño.  
Probablemente si me hubiera enfadado, pero no tanto como para que me tuviera miedo. Nunca había sido así con él y no comprendía que le hacía pensar eso.  
– No de ti –me miró dudoso durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se decidió a continuar–. No quería que vinieras al saber lo que había pasado, tenía mucho miedo de que te arrestaran al entrar en Estados Unidos.  
Oh Peter... Mi pequeño Peter.  
Bajé la vista dando un suspiro pesado. No podía enfadarme contra eso por mucho que me molestara que me lo ocultaran. Aunque eso me hacía preocuparme al pensar que tan grave fue como para que pensara que vendría hasta aquí.  
– Sé que ya no cambiará nada pero, ¿puedo saber si fue grave?  
Quedó viéndome por un momento y después asintió en silencio.  
– ¿Cómo esta vez?  
– No, milagrosamente no –respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de mí–. Lo más grave que tuvo fue dislocarse un hombro y muchas magulladuras.  
Cerré los ojos cogiendo aire para no alterarme. No sonaba nada bien y realmente me enfadaba el pensar en que Peter hubiera estado tan herido y no me dijeran nada.  
– ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté, aun sin estar seguro de si quería saberlo.  
Tony dudó, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo.  
– Solo quédate con que salvo a muchas personas, evito que robaran mis armas y prototipos, y capturó a ese hombre, lo demás ya no importa –respondió, con extraña suavidad en su voz.  
– Tienes razón –asentí después de unos segundos, sin más que decir.  
Supongo que eso era lo único que importaba realmente ahora. Pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Peter, imaginándole luchando solo contra una gran amenaza. No me era fácil de soportar, hubiera deseado estar aquí para apoyarle. Esta era mi mayor razón para oponerme a los acuerdos, Tony no podía ayudarle sin que le detuvieran por ello y Peter nunca había estado en algo tan grande, no me gustaba imaginarle luchando solo. Pero como había dicho, supongo que solo importa el cómo finalizó todo, y sobre todo el que Peter luchara por lo que merecía la pena hacerlo, aunque se opusiera a todo.  
Reí internamente al darme cuenta de que Peter había actuado tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho. Ahora sí que no podía quejarme en absoluto, he incluso me hacía sentir orgulloso, aunque eso no quitara que me preocupara de igual manera.  
Tony se sentó en la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa para ponerse el pijama. Me sonrojé levemente al verle desnudo, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía así que casi había olvidado cuanto me atraía. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme relajado.  
Me senté en mi lado de la cama, dándole la espalda, y ordené las pocas cosas que tenía en mi mesita vacía.  
– Tus cosas están en el sótano –dijo, Tony apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.  
– ¿No las has tirado? –pregunté bastante sorprendido, dándome la vuelta.  
– Ganas no me faltaron –hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado–, pero supongo que una parte de mi sabía que no podría estar sin ti.  
Sonreí inmensamente, tanto que dolieron mis mejillas. Le besé, sujetando su rostro mientras enredaba mis dedos entre su pelo. Extrañaba tanto esta intimidad con él, el escucharle decir esas cosas tan dulces que solo pasaban cuando estábamos a solas. Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a oír cursilerías por parte de Tony y ahora no podía vivir sin ellas. Eran nuestros momento de decir o hacer lo que quisiéramos sabiendo que nadie nos juzgaba. Éramos solo él y yo.  
– Dile a esa parte de ti que la adoro, y a la otra parte que entiendo su enfado y la adoro igual –murmuré, sin apartar la mano de su cabello.  
– Que cursi eres –rio suave, acercándose a besarme de nuevo.  
– Te amo –susurré con una risa, abrazándome a él.  
– Te amo, Steve –apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro sonriendo.  
Cerré los ojos y absorbí el momento. Había anhelado tantas noches el tenerle entre mis brazos, el que me envuelva el aroma de su champú que tanto me gusta cada vez que está a mi lado, pero lo que más había anhelado sin duda es él mirarle a los ojos y ver amor en ellos. Ese era el mayor de mis anhelos, había olvidado como era esa dulce mirada porque su mirada de odio había quedado grabada a fuego en mi mente desde aquél día en Siberia. No pude borrarla con nada y me torturaba en sueños recordándome cada día el dolor de la decisión más difícil de mi vida. A pesar de ello, sé que hice lo correcto de algún modo. He perdido casi dos años de estar con Tony, pero muchos más años había perdido Bucky por culpa de Hydra. Tan solo odiaba el que Tony también hubiera sufrido por culpa de ello, aunque el odio hacía mi seguro le ayudo a sobrellevarlo mejor que yo.  
– Todavía me debes una explicación a lo de hablar con Peter en este tiempo –murmuró, sacándome de mi mente.  
– No hay mucho que decir, ya te dije que le mande un teléfono igual que a ti, solo eso.  
– ¿Solo eso? Pues parece que hay mucho más ya que te andaba contando todo –dijo en un tono resentido.  
– Solo me mencionó a la chica porque le pregunté como una broma cuando hablamos del instituto, no esperaba que realmente le gustara alguien.  
Tony dio un suspiró y se acomodó a mi lado bajando la cabeza hasta mi pecho.  
– Me gustaría que Peter fuera más abierto, temo que algún día tenga una relación y ni siquiera nos lo diga, o puede que ya haya tenido alguna...  
– Deja de comerte la cabeza, Tony, cuando tenga una relación de verdad nos lo dirá –susurré, estrechándome más a él.  
– Supongo que tienes razón –dijo, jugando con su nariz en mi barba.  
Le miré de reojo al ver su curiosidad con mi barba. Decía que no le molestaba, pero siempre estaba tocándola o mencionándola. No sé si lo decía de verdad realmente o era una forma indirecta de decir lo contrario sin querer ofenderme.  
Le aparté y me levanté de golpe. Me miró extrañado desde la cama mientras me dirigía al baño. Se acabó la barba. Sabía que sin ella si le gustaba y en caso de duda iría a lo seguro. Rebusqué en las cosas de Tony hasta dar con cuchillas y espuma de afeitar. Tony apareció por la puerta y miró sin decir nada, lo cual me hacía saber con más seguridad que debía quitármela.  
Me puse espuma por toda la barba y di un suspiro antes de empezar a pasar la cuchilla. Después de tantos meses iba a ser extraño volver a verme la cara sin nada.  
Tony sonrió acercándose y me quitó la cuchilla para ayudarme.  
– Mírame.  
Me giré hacia él y enseguida empezó a quitarme los restos de barba. Cuando terminó me mire en el espejos y me sentí como una persona distinta a la de hacia 5 minutos. Iba a tomarme unos días acostumbrarme.  
Me lavé la cara y me eché un poco de loción.  
– ¿Qué tal ahora? –Pregunté mirando a Tony.  
– Perfecto, como siempre –sonrió–, aunque no entiendo esta forma repentina de quitártela.  
– Así te gusto más, ¿no?  
– Me gustas por lo que eres, no por el físico, Steven.  
– Aja, por eso lo que te enamoro fue mi trasero –sonreí de lado, haciéndole reír.  
– Es verdad, pero ahora va más allá –pasó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apretó mi trasero–. O eso creo, porque... Hmm...  
– Anthony... –reí rodando los ojos.  
Aparté sus manos y le hice volver a la habitación antes de que siguiera. Nos metimos en la cama y enseguida se pegó a mi lado, abrazándome. Era tan gratificante cuando él se acercaba a mí, me hacía saber que realmente el perdón fue sincero y no me guardaba rencor por ello. A veces Tony me sorprendía con su madurez. Había cambiado tanto que me llenaba de orgullo de estar con él y poder decir que era mi marido. Hace poco más de una semana pensaba que no había solución alguna para nosotros y que el divorcio sería algo seguro, sin embargo nada de eso ha sucedido y me llena de una inmensa felicidad que nada podría borrarla.  
Tony acarició mis mejillas y se alzó para besarme.  
– Hueles tan bien –susurró, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa.  
Sabía lo que ese gesto significaba y enseguida me lo confirmó acariciando mi pierna con el pie, mientras arrimaba su cintura a mí.  
– Tony, sé por... –me cortó besándome.  
Una vez empezaba ya nada le pararía, me lo había dejado claro después de tantos años. No me resistí y le devolví el beso, intensificándolo. Dejé que mi lengua explorara toda su boca, saciando todo el ansía de tantos meses sin él.  
Después de todas las emociones de hoy el resultado no había sido en absoluto el que esperaba, superaba cualquiera de mis expectativas. La inmensa felicidad que me hinchaba el pecho presionaba desde dentro derrochando todo el placer por mi cuerpo y se expandía con cada caricia que Tony hacía sobre mi piel.  
Nada podría haberme preparado para esto y tan solo me quedaba agradecer la comprensión de Tony y en la maravillosa persona en la que se ha convertido. Sin eso no podríamos haber superado todo lo que pasó y hoy estaríamos tomando caminos distintos.  
Ahora solo quería centrarme en él y Peter, tratar de enmendar mis errores y volver a ser lo que éramos. Aunque definitivamente algo de eso había vuelto hoy, haciéndome sentir nuevamente en nuestra inusual y loca familia.


	5. ¿Tú Y Yo?

###### Steve

Tres locas semanas habían pasado desde que había aceptado que Tony me gustaba. Aún ni siquiera podía creérmelo, por más que lo pensara no sabía cómo había llegado a pasar, solo sabía que era así. No podía mentirme a mí mismo, y mucho menos por la inmensa preocupación que sentí por Tony. Aunque todo acabó bien, ahora mismo me sentía preocupado porque había decidido operarse para extraer toda la metralla de su cuerpo. Me angustiaba tanto el pensar que algo pudiera salir mal que no pude resistirme a coger un vuelo a California. Banner me convenció, aunque no necesito mucho para eso, y así me relajara. Decía que se notaba de lejos que estaba mal y haría sospechar a los demás. Por lo que alejarme me vendría bien y de paso veía a Tony.  
Ahora estaba en la entrada del hospital, tratando de pensar en que iba a decir al verle. Realmente ni siquiera sabía si él quería que viniera, pero a estas alturas solo podía seguir adelante. Probablemente él estaría por salir del quirófano y eso provocaba que los nervios me corroyeran.  
Busqué en mi teléfono las indicaciones que Pepper me había mandado cuando la avise de mi visita y entré. Fui directo a la primera planta y me guíe por las indicaciones hasta que di con la sala de espera donde Pepper daba vueltas junto a Happy.  
– Capitán –me saludó, Happy.  
– ¡Steve! –Dijo, Pepper, acercándose nerviosa–. Tony aún está en quirófano.  
– ¿Han dicho algo los Doctores? –pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma.  
Mis nervios subían por segundos pensando en que Tony aún estaba siendo operado y cualquier cosa podía salir mal. En la única llamada que habíamos tenido estas semanas, Tony me remarcó mil veces que era el mejor cirujano que había y no debía preocuparme por él, pero era incapaz de ello. Me asustaba pensar en él con el pecho abierto, donde cualquier mínimo temblor podía dañar algo y hacer que esto fuera mucho peor que tener metralla en el pecho.  
– Todavía no, pero creo que no deba faltar mucho.  
– ¿El retraso se puede deber a alguna complicación?  
Ambos me miraron con preocupación pero no dijeron nada.  
Pasé la mano por mi cara, sintiendo como los nervios subían. Pepper puso una mano sobre mi brazo y cuando la mire señaló con la cabeza al final del pasillo por donde venía el Doctor. Se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.  
– Todo ha ido perfecto –afirmó con entusiasmo –. Esta ya en una habitación y solo hay que esperar a que se le pasen los efectos de la anestesia –sonrió y señaló el pasillo a su espalda–. Lo encontrarán descansando en la habitación 513.  
Di un gran suspiro de alivio y después de tanto pude relajarme. El Doctor me miró y su expresión cambio a sorpresa.  
– ¡Un gusto conocerle, Capitán! –Extendió la mano hacía mí y la tomé. La sacudió con gran entusiasmo–. De joven era un gran fan suyo.  
– Gracias –dije sin saber muy bien que responder.  
Vi de reojo como Pepper y Happy iban hacía la habitación, pero el Doctor seguía sujetando mi mano.  
– Es un gusto volverle a tener aquí dispuesto a seguir salvando el mundo.  
– Siempre –respondí retirando mi mano, incómodo–. Discúlpeme, iré a ver a Stark.  
– Sí, claro, siento haberle entretenido.  
Pasé por su lado sin decir más y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de Tony. Estaba la puerta abierta y me paré en el umbral viéndole tendido en la cama, con el monitor con sus latidos sonando justo a su lado. Parecía tan débil en este instante, no parecía el Tony que siempre me sacaba de quicio, ni siquiera el egocéntrico. Era tan distinto verle en esta situación.  
Pepper me miró desde el lado de la cama, tomando la mano de Tony.  
– ¿Vas a quedarte? –Preguntó mirando la hora –. Debo hacer unas llamadas, pero no quiero dejarle solo.  
– Si, por supuesto. Haz lo que debas hacer, no me moveré de aquí.  
– Muchas gracias, Steve –sonrió.  
Miró a Tony una última vez y luego salió de la habitación con Happy.  
Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón al lado de la cama. Era tan extraño verle así, parecía tan poca cosa, tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía mirarle directamente. Me había acostumbrado a su carácter tan sarcástico, antipático y egocéntrico, a la vez que a su parte intelectual con la que podía conversar. Ahora viéndole ahí tendido en completo silencio me hacía añorar hasta sus burlas.  
No sé cómo acabará esto una vez despierte, ni siquiera sé que voy a decir o hacer, porque ni yo mismo entiendo lo que siento. Pero supongo que solo lo descubriré hablando con él.

•••

Happy vino una hora después a hacerme el relevo ya que Pepper seguía ocupada. Fui a por unos cafés a la cafetería del hospital y volví rápidamente. Happy estaba en el pasillo y escuchaba murmullos salir de la habitación. Una leve presión apareció en mi pecho, llenándome de nervios.  
– Acaba de despertar. El Doctor le está haciendo una revisión rápida –explicó, Happy.  
Asentí y extendí hacía él un vaso de café.  
– Gracias –dijo agarrándolo.  
Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con Happy, por no decir ninguno, y me incomodaba pensar que descubriera el porqué estaba realmente aquí.  
El Doctor salió 5 minutos después y nos dio luz verde para entrar nuevamente gracias a la buena respuesta de Tony a la operación. Happy entró primero y dude en seguirle. No sabía si Tony querría verme, ni siquiera me había preguntado eso antes de decidirme a venir hasta aquí.  
– El Capitán Rogers también está aquí –me delató, Happy.  
Resoplé y me acerqué a la puerta, tratando de sonreír. La mirada de Tony fue directa a mí y una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.  
– ¿Happy, puedes dejarnos solos un rato? –Dijo, Tony, un tanto ronco–. Mejor ve a ayudar a Pepper.  
– Por supuesto –respondió dudosos, mirándonos del uno al otro.  
Happy pasó por mi lado y luego terminé de entrar dejando la puerta entreabierta.  
– Hola –dije a secas.  
– Hola –murmuró, sentándose un poco más recto–. No esperaba verte aquí.  
– Estaba preocupado –susurré, sin saber que decir.  
No sabía cómo actuar en un momento así, nunca había estado tan nervioso y confundido. Ni siquiera cuando me gusto Peggy me sentí tan fuera de lugar, pero supongo que eso era más normal al ser mujer. Tony no solo era un hombre, sino el hombre que me sacaba de quicio. Sentí esto por él era tan contradictorio.  
– No me acostumbro a tu preocupación, ¿qué te está pasando, Capitán?  
– Sabes el qué –respondí acercándome para sentarme en el sillón.  
Frunció el ceño y reclinó la cama con el control para verme mejor.  
– ¿Dijiste aquello en serio? –Preguntó extrañamente sorprendido.  
– Sí.  
– Creía que solo tratabas de hacerme sentir mejor por lo que pasó... –murmuró haciendo una pequeña mueca al girarse para encararme.  
– No... Desde que te fuiste me dejaste confundido –suspiré agachando la mirada, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos–. Ahora solo sé que tengo algún sentimiento por ti.  
Noté su movimiento de reojo y sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, haciéndome levantar la mirada a la suya.  
– ¿Te avergüenza? –preguntó.  
– Más bien me incómoda por culpa de la confusión. ¿Y a ti?  
– No sabría decirte. De una día a otro me he dado cuenta que me atraes más tu que Pepper... –negó con incredulidad en sus palabras–. Siempre había tenido clara mi sexualidad y ahora ya no lo sé...  
Me ruborice ante sus palabras e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no apartar la vista avergonzado.  
– ¿Eso es un problema?  
– No sé si un problema, pero si una mierda.  
– Tony...  
– No te pongas en plan quisquilloso, Rogers –me señaló, notando que se estaba alterando por el sonido se sus latidos en el monitor–. Me gustas y no sé cómo admitir que puedo ser gay, así que no digas que esto no es una mierda.  
Apreté los dientes con sus palabras, tensando mi mandíbula.  
– ¿Es una mierda sentir algo por mí?  
– No he dicho eso –me miró directamente a los ojos–. La situación, no saber que soy. Ahora que sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo me tranquiliza sentir algo por ti, pero ese mismo hecho es lo que hace que me altere todo esto.  
Era evidente que tenía un gran conflicto interno con sí mismo. Yo lo había sentido, pero había sabido aceptarlos en cuanto supe que no había vuelta atrás.  
– ¿Eres incapaz de aceptar que te gusto de verdad porque te sientes menos hombre por ello?  
Me miró de reojo un segundo y luego apartó la vista, lo cual me dio la razón.  
Esa misma pregunta me había hecho yo, pero lo descarte rápidamente porque no creía que una cosa quitara la otra, solo que Tony tenía un gran pasado de mujeres como para aceptarlo tan fácilmente.  
– No deberías pensar eso, Tony –tomé su mano sin pensarlo–. Si fuiste capaz de besarme es por algo.  
Miró nuestras manos e hizo una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que sus pulsaciones subían nuevamente.  
– ¿Te gusto el beso? –Preguntó, mirándome expectante.  
– Sí –suspiré–. No lo supe hasta después, pero cuando lo pienso no me desagrada.  
– Entonces...  
Destapó sus piernas y se sentó en la cama con un rápido movimiento que me alarmó.  
– Tony, no debes mov... –antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sujetó mi rostro y me besó.  
Me tensé por la sorpresa, pero no me aparté. Quizá esto nos aclararía a los dos.  
Acopló sus labios con los míos, prolongando el beso todo lo que quiso. Subí mi mano hasta su nuca, y escuché un leve gemido en su garganta. Mi estómago dio un vuelco ante su reacción y mi corazón se aceleró, a la vez que escuchaba como el suyo también lo hacía.  
Finalmente se separó despacio y abrí los ojos, mirándole fijamente. Esbozo una sonrisa y sin darme cuenta se la devolví. Desde luego esto no era tan malo. Era agradable la sensación que cosquilleaba en mi estómago.  
– ¿Y este qué tal? –murmuró, aun retomando el aliento.  
Sonreí más y puse una mano sobre su hombro, empujándole de vuelta a la cama.  
– Túmbate, Tony –le dije, mientras el rodaba los ojos–. Ha estado bien, muy bien –respondí en un susurro, sintiendo un leve calentamiento en mis mejillas.  
– Es mutuo.  
Dejó de oponer resistencia con una sonrisa y dejo que le tapara nuevamente. Me senté en el borde de la cama y Tony puso su mano sobre la mía.  
– Aún queda mucho por hablar sobre nosotros.  
– Lo sé, pero creo que ahora deberías pensar más en recuperarte. Cuando vuelvas a la torre aclaramos lo que falte, por ahora me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que sentimos –le sonreí con timidez.  
– Está bien... –dio un suspiro echándose hacia atrás, quedando a medio tumbar–. No te vayas a enamorar de nadie hasta que vuelva –bromeó.  
Rodé los ojo riendo.  
– Creo que eso es más probable que te pase a ti que a mí. Además que solo podría con Romanoff y Hill, y ninguna es mi tipo.  
– Ahora también tienes que añadir a los hombres, Rogers –alzó una ceja.  
– No me atrae ninguno –le miré un poco dudoso, pero termine dejándome llevar–. Tú eres la excepción –susurré acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.  
Me recibió con ganas, dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus labios y el cómo rascaba su perilla en mi barbilla.  
Un fuerte ruido a mi espalda me hizo separar de golpe y lentamente me gire atemorizado por la situación.  
Pepper había dejado caer el café y el teléfono al suelo, mirándonos con la puerta abierta.  
– Mierda... –murmuró, Tony.  
Pepper recogió el teléfono apresuradamente y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo.  
Tapé mi cara con las manos, completamente avergonzado. Como si no fuera ya bastante complicado todo se iba a poner peor si esto comenzaba a saberse.  
Me levanté y pase una mano por mi pelo intentando calmar mis nervios, que empezaban a revolverme el estómago.  
– Steve –me llamó para que le prestara atención–. Ve a Nueva York, yo me encargo de esto.

###### Tony

A pesar de haber aclarado con Steve nuestros sentimientos esto estaba siendo bastante complicado ahora que había vuelto a la torre. Tener alrededor a los demás había hecho que Steve a penas me dirigiera la palabra, supongo que por miedo a que pasara igual que con Pepper. El único beneficio era que Banner si lo sabía y estaba en medio de nosotros, me había dicho que Steve preguntaba por mí y yo le preguntaba por él. Parece estúpido estar así viviendo en el mismo sitio, pero no estaba preparado para que más personas supieran que me gustaba Steve. Me daba rabia tener que admitir que él tenía razón cuando dijo que esto me hacía sentir menos hombre, siempre había tenido a la mujer que quería y, no mentiré que eso me subía el ego, ahora que sea un hombre sentía que era algo inferior... O algo así. Ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Sin embargo, el otro día cuando le tuve delante me olvidé de ello por un instante, dejando que la atracción actuará y se sintió tan bien, más por el hecho de que él no se apartara.  
Miré a Steve al otro lado de la habitación, leyendo unos informes bajo la luz de una lámpara, mientras el resto veíamos una película, o veían, no había prestado atención y ya estaba por terminar. Mi cabeza no sabía cómo centrarse desde hacía meses. Aún continuaban las pesadillas sobre el portal y los Chitauri, y se le habían añadido los de Pepper explotando por el suero de Extremis y sueños confusos con Steve. Estos últimos empezaba acostumbrarme ya que tampoco eran una pesadilla en sí, tan solo no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, y me hacía saber que mis sentimientos cada vez son más fuertes y sin vuelta atrás.  
– Y dime, Stark, ¿qué te ha gustado más, el viaje al sol o a la luna? –preguntó de repente, Barton, sacándome de mi mente.  
– ¿Pero que no era una película de acción? –respondí extrañado.  
– Sí, pero estas más perdido que vagando en el espacio.  
Rodé los ojos cuando se echaron a reír.  
– Muy gracioso, flechitas... –dije con sarcasmo.  
– Lo sé.  
Se levantó, junto con Romanoff y Banner, y los tres se marcharon a dormir. Bufé recostándome y me quedé viendo el techo, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a todo. No quería ni pensar que nuevamente había llegado la noche y debía tratar de dormir. En la periferia de mi visión pude ver la sombra de Steve tras el sofá parado. Bajé la vista a él y me sonrió.  
– ¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó.  
– No lo creo.  
– ¿Insomnio?  
– Algo así –me encogí de hombros.  
– Inténtalo al menos –puso la mano en mi hombro y dio un suave apretón–, pero si necesitas hablar ya sabes dónde estoy.  
Asentí dándole mi mejor sonrisa.  
Le seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala y me quede mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir. Realmente quería seguirle y hablar con él, pero se iba a dormir y no quería interrumpir su sueño solo porque yo no podía dormir.  
Me levante del sofá y fui a mi habitación, asqueado por todo esto. Me metí en la cama e intenté dormir como me había dicho Steve que hiciera. Cerré los ojos y mi cabeza ya comenzó a darme visiones horribles de mis pesadillas pasadas. Con mi mayor esfuerzo traté de no pensar en eso y pensar en Steve, ya que era el único pensamiento suficientemente fuerte como alejar de mi mente los otros pensamientos.

•••

Mi mirada se clavó en la de Pepper, que gritaba bajo los escombros, tratando de mantener el control del suero de Extremis. Podía ver su piel brillas desde aquí. El miedo me recorría, haciéndome pensar un modo de sacarla de ahí. Sin embargo me era imposible alcanzarla, y cada vez estaba más cerca de caer. Me acerqué todo lo que pude, estirándome hasta que mi cuerpo ya no dio más de sí.  
Volví a mirar hacia ella, pero ya no era Pepper. En su lugar estaba Steve, gritando de dolor mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez más naranja, tratando de sacarse los escombros de encima.  
El temor me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndome gritar con rabia. Le tenía tan cerca y no podía llegar a él. Mi mano casi rozaba la suya y creí que podría agarrarle, pero no fue así. Steve se precipitó al vacío haciendo un grito desgarrador.

Di un grito incorporándome en la cama. Miré a mí alrededor desorientado por unos segundos hasta que comprendí que había sido una pesadilla. Pasé la mano por mis ojos húmedos y respiré profundamente. Miré el despertador y tan solo había pasado una hora desde que me había acostado. Iba a ser una noche larga...  
Salí de la cama y caminé por los pasillos, viendo los cambios de la torre. La parte donde vivíamos fue lo primero que se remodeló para cuando todos volvieran de sus vacaciones después del ataque Chitauri todos tuvieran su lugar. Todos habían vuelto enseguida, excepto Thor al que un seguíamos esperando. Pero supongo que tendría sus propios problemas de Dios.  
Me paré frente a la puerta de Steve y me di cuenta de que mi subconsciente había decidido que hacer por mí. Ya que estaba aquí iba a intentarlo. Fui a llamar, pero me paré justo antes de tocar. Si estaba dormido iba a despertarle y tampoco era eso lo que quería. Abrí un poco la puerta, mirando a través de la oscuridad. Me arrepentí de entrar en cuanto vi que si estaba durmiendo, pero incluso estando aquí cerca de él me sentía mucho mejor. Todo era silencio, tan solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Mi mente se había relajado, parándose a escucharlas y haciendo que mi respiración se acompasara con la suya.  
Di medía vuelta para irme, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. No quería que mi mente volviera a torturarme  
– Mierda... –murmuré en un susurro.  
Volví a girarme y entré en la habitación de Steve cerrando la puerta. Le miré por unos segundos dormir plácidamente y me acerqué a lado opuesto de la cama. Tenía miedo de sentarme y despertarle, pero supongo que ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirme. Abrí la cama y me metí muy despacio, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible. Steve estaba de cara hacía mí y si se despertaba me vería al instante. No me gustaba la idea de que me pillara, pero él se había ofrecido a ayudarme, quizá no de esta manera, sin embargo ayudaba mucho más así. Me tapé y me quedé viéndole dormir.  
No sé cuál era la razón que había hecho que Steve me gustara, que se hubiera metido tan dentro de mi como para cambiar todo lo que creía ser, y que aun y con todo eso no me asustará la idea de estar con él. Supongo que esta era una de esas cosas que los crédulos solían llamar destino. No soy de creer en ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora mismo no encontraba otra explicación.  
El cuerpo de Steve se tensó de golpe y me paralice al pensar que se había despertado. No era así, podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo estos no dejaban de moverse bajo sus párpados. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y me di cuenta que estaba teniendo también una pesadilla.  
– Steve –susurré, poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo.  
Sus ojos seguían moviéndose y prácticamente parecía temblar.  
Agite su cuerpo para despertarle y lo hizo en el acto, abriendo los ojos como platos, mirándome fuera de sí.  
– Solo era una pesadilla, tranquilo –susurré, tratando de calmarle.  
Respiró profundamente y parpadeo varías veces para volver a la realidad. Me miró respirando agitado, intentando relajarse por completo. Pasó una mano por su cara, echando hacia un lado el cabello despeinado que caía por su frente.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, destapándose por el calor y dejándome ver que tan solo llevaba un pantalón corto.  
Desvíe la vista de su torso, al notar que no me estaba siendo indiferente lo que veía.  
– También he tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir... –expliqué, aunque eso no aclaraba que estuviera en su cama–. Me relaja tu presencia.  
Asintió sin decir nada y cogió un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita dándole un gran trago. Dio un suspiro encendiendo la pequeña lámpara, relajándose al fin.  
– ¿Estás bien? –pregunté.  
– Sí –me miró con una media sonrisa–. ¿Y tú?  
– Estando aquí sí.  
– Mi cama es tu cama –sonrió completamente–. Aunque pensándolo bien, todas son tuyas.  
Reí con su comentario. Definitivamente no era una tontería lo que sentía por él. Realmente con solo unas palabras ha conseguido que cualquier mal se alejara de mí.  
– Voy a comenzar a cobraros –bromeé.  
Hizo una suave carcajada sin dejar de mirarme.  
Sabía que él estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, en como habíamos llegado a esto. Era extraño pero a la vez tan agradable que sentía que algo me tiraba más hacía él aunque tratara de evitarlo. Puede que ya no debiera evitarlo, a fin de cuentas Steve me gustaba, estaba enamorándome de él de maneras en las que ni conocía. Resistirme solo iba a alargar mi angustia y la de él. Porque las evidencias eran suficientemente claras como para que continuara dudando.  
Su forma de ser que antes me molestaba ahora me gustaba, incluso me gustaba escucharle hacer los planes y le miraba como si fuera una estúpida niña adolescente. Y por no mencionar que su cuerpo me excitaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. ¿En qué momento unos abdominales han empezado a excitarme? Lo de su culo, está bien, admito que está bien trabajado, ¿pero esto? No tenía duda alguna que mi orientación sexual había cambiado. A mi edad no esperaba que esto pudiera pasarme.  
– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? –Pregunté en un susurro.  
Me miró, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa que me tranquilizó.  
– ¿Dejar que fluya? –Respondió.  
– ¿Estás convencido de eso?  
– Me asusta, ¿pero si es algo que sentimos mutuamente qué sentido tiene dejarlo pasar?  
– Touché –susurré.  
Le sonreí y el me la devolvió, acercándose a mí un poco dudoso.  
– ¿Entonces, estamos juntos?  
Esa pregunta me dejó sin habla. Este paso me daba tanto miedo, siempre había cagado todas mis relaciones y temía hacerle daño. Ni siquiera sé que le hace pensar que soy apto para él. Es tan controlador que no comprendo cómo quiere estar con alguien tan inestable como yo. Aunque supongo que si él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo solo podía intentar hacer que no se arrepintiera de su elección.  
Asentí terminando de acércame a besar sus labios. Entreabrió su boca, recibiéndome cálidamente entre sus labios, haciendo que todo mi estómago diera un vuelco. Sujetó mi rostro y me deje llevar, profundizando más introduciendo mi lengua para acariciar la suya. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente ante nuestro roce e hizo intención de separarse, pero le retuve poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla. Salió un sonido ronco desde su garganta, acelerando su respiración. Tiró del pelo de mi nuca suavemente y finalmente dejó que nuestras lenguas se dejarán llevar por el momento, dejándome sentir el comienzo de su barba que tentaba con salir rascándome la piel. Era extraña la sensación de pensar que besaba a un hombre, sin embargo el beso era tan agradable que sentía la necesidad de más.  
Ese pensamiento me frenó por completo al darme cuenta de que necesitar más significaba sexo. No sé si mi mente esta lista para procesar ese hecho. Por no hablar de Steve, que con tan sólo un beso con lengua ya quería huir. Esto iba a ser excesivamente complicado. Puede que pudiera acostumbrarme con el tiempo, incluso el dejarle entrar por detrás... Solo el pensamiento era bastante horrible. Aunque fuera capaz de ello, ¿Steve lo sería?  
Jamás creía que estaría pensado en tener sexo gay. ¡Con Steve nada menos!  
– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, agitado por el beso.  
– No sé... –di un gran suspiró y le miré a los ojos para serle sincero–. Si esto va a ser una relación en algún momento vamos a ir más lejos –nos señalé–, ya sabes a que me refiero.  
Quedó paralizado pensando lo que mis palabras significaban.  
– ¿Qué? Yo no voy hacer eso... No –dijo rotundo.  
– ¿Y dónde ha quedado el dejar que fluya, Rogers? –inquirí.  
– No soy capaz de tocarme yo, no te voy a tocar a ti –se alejó y apartó la vista.  
Pude ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas y lo avergonzado que le hacía sentir esta conversación.  
– ¿Cómo meas sin tocarte entonces? –bromeé.  
– Idiota –dijo casi en un gruñido.  
Salió de la cama, yendo al baño, y supe que mi broma ya le había cabreado.  
– Vamos, Rogers, solo era una broma.  
Me miró desde la puerta del baño con extremada seriedad.  
– Esto no es ninguna broma, Tony –dijo con sequedad–. Esta es la razón por la que no comprendo que me gustes. En un momento puedo estar angustiado por ti y al siguiente queriéndote golpear porque eres incapaz de tomarte las cosas en serio –terminó y volvió a meterse en el baño.  
– No me culpes de algo que ya sabías desde el día en que me conociste –me levante y me acerqué al baño–. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo cuando la ocasión lo requiere, pero no puedo pretender ser quién no soy siempre, Steve.  
Me miró a través del reflejo del espejo y dio un gran suspiro. Agarró del estante la cuchilla de afeitar y sin importarle mi presencia comenzó a afeitarse la nada, ya que eran vellos tan diminutos que no se veía.  
– ¿Entonces lo dejamos aquí? Sin complicaciones en nuestras vidas –dije sin más.  
No me gustaba la idea, a estas alturas ya estaba dispuesto a lanzarme a todo, pero no sabía que más decir o hacer.  
– ¿Cómo? –Dejo de afeitarse y me miro perplejo–. ¿Esa es tu manera de tomar las cosas? ¿Si te ves acorralado huir?  
– ¿Qué salida hay si no, Steve? Odias mi carácter, no estás dispuesto a llegar a la intimidad, hasta un simple beso con lengua te incómoda.  
Suspiró y cerró los ojos chasqueado la lengua. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera del baño y abrió los ojos dirigiendo la mirada a mí a través del espejo. Pasó así pensativo lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente se movió tirando la cuchilla dentro del lavamanos y mirándome directamente a mí.  
– Tienes razón, yo soy el problema –respiró hondo, cerrando el espacio que nos separaba–. Intimar es un tema que me queda lejos. Si ya me cuesta pensarlo con una mujer imagina con un hombre, Tony –tensó la mandíbula, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos–. Pero aunque ahora eso me parezca imposible, si dejamos que fluya quizá me hagas cambiar de opinión o encontremos el modo de que se me haga tolerable.  
Le escuché, perdiéndome en sus ojos azules, que ahora parecían profundizarse.  
A pesar de que pensar en tener sexo con un hombre no se me hacía agradable, supongo que sería más fácil una vez pasara. Porque si algo era cierto es que su cuerpo me atraía de maneras que ni podía expresar. Incluso tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no mirarle de arriba abajo y pasar mi mano por su abdomen y ver si era tan terso como parecía a la vista. Así que supongo que si dejamos que, como dice él, fluya todo, podría incluso gustarme. Pero, el problema de mi carácter sigue ahí y eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a cambiar.  
– ¿Y qué hay de mi carácter?  
– Mientras tus bromas queden fuera de los temas serios estaré feliz de reírme de todas ellas.  
Pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. No sé por qué eso me pareció tan adorable.  
– No puedo prometer eso, me sale natural.  
Rodó los ojos, pero hizo una suave risa.  
– Aun así, me parece que merece la pena intentarlo. Me he enamorado sabiendo eso, ¿no? Por algo será –sonrió.  
Le sonreí de vuelta, poniéndome de puntillas para poder besarle. Se inclinó para mí y puso una mano en mi cintura acercándome más, intensificando el beso. Dejé libre mi mente y me dejé llevar por la calidez de sus labios. Entré en su boca y su agarré se hizo más firme, pero continuó con más ímpetu. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y se me escapó un gemido débil al sentir su cálida piel en la palma de mi mano. Definitivamente no me iba a costar hacerme al hecho de llegar a acostarnos.  
Ahora que habíamos aclarado todo y el "nosotros" ya era una realidad, una gran tranquilidad me invadió el pecho. No tendría que esconder o retener más pensamientos o impulsos que tuvieran que ver con Steve y eso era una gran liberación, y espero que para él también. Aunque no vaya a gritárselo al mundo y me asuste que el resto se enteren, por el momento me bastaba con saber que con él podía ser yo y no tenía que temer a mis sentimientos. No sé si esto dure mucho tiempo o terminé en dos semanas, pero por una vez quería que esto no fuera un desastre y pudiera funcionar de verdad.  
Después de tantas mujeres es irónico que este pensamiento me llegue con un hombre. Pero como diría un crédulo, y quizá empiece a serlo, puede que sea cosa del destino.


	6. Un Paso Más [+18]

###### Steve

Ordené mi escritorio por décima vez esta semana, ya que Tony tenía la manía de cambiarme las cosas de sitio cuando venía a mi despacho a trabajar conmigo. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer le gustaba venir a verme trabajar o a comentarme que cambios le iba hacer a su nuevo traje. Era increíble escucharle hablar sobre ello, aunque no entendiera la mayoría de términos que decía, me encantaba su entusiasmo y emoción por mejorar.  
Este último par meses con él habían sido realmente buenos, hacer que esto funcionara había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, exceptuando un par de discusiones, todo era perfecto. En el último mes Tony se había colado en mi habitación casi diariamente para dormir juntos. Decía que le hacía sentir como cuando era adolescente y se escapaba, o entraba a escondidas a chicas en su casa... Lo que debió aguantar el pobre Howard, aunque, él era exactamente igual.  
Por el momento todo iba por buen camino, lo único que tenía tenso a Tony era que Bruce nos dijo que Romanoff y Barton estaban empezando a decir cosas de nosotros. No imaginan que tengamos una relación, pero si el que algo estaba pasando con nosotros porqué pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Comenzaba a sentirme un poco mal por no contarles la verdad ahora que habíamos entablado más amistad entre todos, sin embargo no creo que Tony este aun en ese punto.  
Había hecho muchos avances, en especial el de sentirse incómodo pensando que le hacía menos hombre, ya le daba tanto igual que hasta me sorprendía cuando se ponía cariñoso. Yo por mi parte, tenía todo más claro y me gustaba el cómo iba todo. Me había acostumbrado bastante rápido a sus besos y, desde que se cuela en mi cama avanzamos más con el aspecto del contacto físico. Podernos abrazar sin sentirnos incomodos o avergonzados había sido realmente un duro trabajo a base de insistir.  
Ahora el problema era hacer que nos separáramos. En especial esta última semana que Nat y Barton se habían ido con Shield y tan solo con Banner en la torre Tony se sentía liberado. Hoy se terminaba eso, pero estábamos disfrutando los últimos momentos, Tony se encargaba de eso.  
Se apoyó en mi escritorio y dejo su caja de herramientas en el centro. Le miré de reojo soltando un soplido.  
\- ¡Acababa de ordenar todo!  
\- No te quejes, Rogers, luego te lo ordeno yo.  
\- ¿Como todas las veces esta semana? -dije irónico.  
Acercó su silla a mi lado y besó mi mejilla antes de sentarse. No pude contener la estúpida sonrisa que me salió. Puso sobre la mesa uno de los brazos de su armadura y abrió la caja de herramientas.  
\- ¿Te vienes a trabajar aquí? -Le pregunté, buscando como llegar a mi lapicero-. ¿Qué le pasa al laboratorio?  
\- Que no estás tú -me guiñó el ojo.  
Tiré de su silla, haciéndola rodar hasta la mía y tomé su rostro para besarle. Así de rápido lograba quitarme cualquier molestia cuando chocaban nuestras personalidades. No podía resistirme a él.  
\- Eres un encanto cuando dices esas cosas -le sonreí.  
\- Y tú cuando te pones cursi -beso mis labios suavemente una vez más, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho-. Siento invadir tu escritorio -bajó la caja de herramientas al suelo.  
Le sonreí, sin poder apartar mi mirada de él. Su consideración me provocó un cosquilleo dentro del pecho. Una prueba más de lo maduro que puede ser a veces sin darse cuenta. Estas eran las cosas que me enamoraban de él, los pequeños detalles que ni él mismo era capaz de percibir.  
Se puso en un lado de la mesa y sacó varias herramientas para ponerse a trabajar. Le miré durante un momento, viendo cómo se concentraba completamente en su trabajo. Ni si quiera sabía que estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba verle con su tecnología. Conseguía un nivel de concentración que podía ver en él todo lo duro que ha trabajado para llegar a convertirse en quién es. Él lo tuvo más fácil que yo de joven, pero no quita la dedicación que tuvo para estudiar y continuar el legado de su padre. Aunque a él cueste creerlo, sé que Howard estaría increíblemente orgulloso de él.  
Se quedó parado y alcé la vista para encontrarme que estaba mirándome.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó extrañado.  
\- No, solo me gusta ver como trabajas. Me recuerdas a tu padre, él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.  
\- Deja de decir eso, evidentemente no conocimos a la misma persona.  
\- Sé que él lo estaría, no me importa lo que digas. Quizá no le conocí tan bien como tú, pero lo suficiente para saber que estaría orgulloso de lo que has hecho con lo que él te dejó.  
Asintió sin ánimo quedando callado, prácticamente para que no continuara hablando de eso. Luego esbozó una sonrisa repentina mirándome.  
\- ¿También cuentas tú como algo que me dejó?  
Me salió una carcajada al escucharle. No había caído en cuenta de ese detalle. No sé si Howard estuviera de acuerdo con lo nuestro.  
\- No creo que tu padre estuviera contento de tenerme de yerno.  
\- Oh, créeme que lo estaría, te tenía en gran estima -hizo una risa suave-. Probablemente me diría que yo no soy suficiente para ti.  
Su negatividad me molestaba. Era tan egocéntrico por fuera como inseguro por dentro. Cuando salía el tema de su padre era excesivamente terco en su negatividad, conmigo era capaz de abrirse lo suficiente y había notado la diferencia de lo que dejaba ver a los demás y lo que realmente siente. Hay mucha sensibilidad dentro de él aunque no sea capaz de sacarla, y esa es la gran razón por la que cada día me enamora más. Poder conocerle tan a fondo me hace sentirme más tranquilo de haber escogido intentar esta relación, aunque en momentos como este me irritara escucharle.  
\- Deja de pensar así, Tony, eras su hijo, te quería más que a nada.  
\- No le conociste lo suficiente entonces.  
\- Quizá no, pero he visto el video que te dejo, y no me importa lo que digas, sé que lo que decía era de verdad -sonreí de lado-. Y concuerdo con él, eres su mayor creación.  
Tony no cambio de expresión en absoluto. Se puso el brazo de su armadura y disparo con el repulso hacía mí, que salió con tan solo un soplido. Definitivamente eso era lo que estaba intentando arreglar.  
\- Lo eres tú, Rogers, e irónicamente mi propio padre ayudo a hacer al hombre perfecto para tener de novio -me guiño el ojo, haciéndome ruborizar.  
Sentí como mi cara se calentaba al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.  
Me giré con la silla y escuche su risa a mi espalda.  
\- Deja de decir esas cosas... -murmuré avergonzado.  
Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me tensé por la sorpresa. Se agachó, dejando su rostro a la altura del mío, y besó mi mejilla, bajando las manos hasta mi pecho.  
\- Dices que me suelte y no piense tanto, pero cuando lo hago no te gusta... ¿Qué hago entonces, Steven? -Susurró junto a mi oído.  
Tomé sus manos y se abrazó a mi cuello.  
\- Me refiero a estas cosas -nos señalé para expresar la situación a la que me refería.  
Levanté sus manos, girando la silla para quedar de frente, y tiré de él para ponerle en mi regazo. Se quedó mirándome y luego el cómo estaba sobre mis piernas. Pude notar en su expresión que no estaba del todo cómodo, pero no se quejó y volvió a mirarme.  
\- Déjate llevar, Tony -susurré besando su mejilla.  
\- Me lo pones difícil en este momento...  
\- Eres igual de hombre estando en mi regazo que levantando una pesa -besé su labios.  
Aunque sonrió sabía que le seguía dando vueltas. Es evidente que su pasado de mujeres le hacía más difícil este tipo de cosas. Antes era él quién ponía a alguien en su regazo y al verse al revés le costaba asimilarlo más que a mí.  
\- Solo te estoy viendo yo, no debes preocuparte.  
\- Cuando toquemos lo que te incomoda a ti, ya veremos si te repones tan rápido, Steven.  
Trague saliva con fuerza, tratando de mantener la vista en la suya.  
\- No es lo mismo... -dije en apenas un susurro.  
Tony puso una mano sobre mi pecho y acarició mis pectorales con un leve temblor. Evidentemente él tampoco estaba cómodo con esto, pero lo forzaba a pesar de ello.  
\- Tony, no hagas esto, tú tampoco te sientes cómodo.  
\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo -bajó su mano por mi abdomen, respirando profundamente-. Tenía un ritmo de vida distinto antes de esto y me siento frustrado.  
\- ¿Ritmo de vida?  
\- Sexo, Rogers -dijo con sequedad-. Antes de enamorarme de ti tenía sexo cada semana...  
\- ¡Calla! -le tapé la boca casi incluso antes de pensarlo-. No quiero saber eso.  
Lo último que quería era escuchar cuantas mujeres habían pasado por su cama. No solo porqué me diera un poco de celos oír eso, también por sabes cuanta experiencia sexual tenía cuando la mía era nula.  
Tony apartó mi mano y se levantó sin dejar de mirarme.  
\- Esta bien... Entonces iré a darme una ducha fría...  
Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió del despacho.  
Di un gran suspiro, golpeando el respaldo de la silla con la cabeza. Odiaba estar en esta situación, discutir con Tony me tensaba demasiado por tratar de controlarme y no decir algo de lo que arrepentirme después, pero a veces por su carácter me veía presionado. Aunque comprendía el que se sintiera frustrado, pasar de todo a nada debía estar enloqueciéndole.  
Me levanté rápidamente y le seguí hasta su habitación. Me cerró la puerta casi en la cara y escuché como cerro el pestillo.  
\- Tony, ábreme. No te enfades por eso, es algo que ya sabías -dije, tocando la puerta.  
No obtuve respuesta alguna. Volví a llamar varías veces, pero tan solo se escuchaban ruidos procedentes del interior.  
\- Tony, por favor, no quiero que nos peleemos. Ábreme y hablamos.  
Nuevamente silencio.  
Me apoyé en la puerta intentando no alterarme por su comportamiento inmaduro.  
\- Escúchame, no quiero estar mal contigo, sabes que estoy intentando todo esto por ti -di un golpe en la puerta y recibí más silencio-. Tony, abre de una vez, somos una pareja, no podemos arreglar nada si no me hablas.  
No hubo respuesta.  
Esperé casi 5 minutos parado frente a la puerta, golpeando el suelo con el pie, intentando controlarme, hasta que no pude más. Volví a llamar con más fuerza a la puerta.  
\- Anthony, abre la puerta o soy capaz de tirarla abajo -dije casi gruñendo, a punto de perder la paciencia.  
Banner apareció al final del pasillo, mirándome con sorpresa en su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó acercándose.  
\- Tony es lo que me pasa -gruñí.  
\- Ya sabías como era antes de esto -dijo apartándome para llamar él a la puerta-. Stark, deberías abrir, Barton y Romanoff están por llegar y dudo que quieras que se enteren de todo con estos gritos.  
\- Pues dile al soldadito que se largue, es él quién grita -respondió al fin.  
\- ¿A él si le respondes?  
El silencio volvió y di un puñetazo en su puerta haciendo que la madera se astillara clavándose en mi puño. Miré mi mano y resoplé frustrado harto de esta situación.  
\- Está bien, Tony, haz lo que quieras, pero piensa que quizá cuando quieras hablarlo yo ya no esté dispuesto a ello.  
Miré la marca de mi puño en la puerta y luego a Banner.  
\- Siento el alboroto -murmuré antes de dar media vuelta.  
Mientras me iba pude escuchar a mi espalda la voz de Bruce y la puerta de Tony abrirse finalmente. Eso me produjo más rabia y estaba tan molesto por su estúpida actitud que no me volvería a hablar con él. Había hecho todo lo posible por arreglarlo, ahora le tocaba a Tony demostrar si quiere que lo nuestro continúe.

###### Tony

Los incesantes golpes de Steve me irritaban cada vez más. Sé que mi enfado quizá estaba siendo desmesurado, pero me sentía tan malditamente frustrado que sentía que si le respondía iba a empeorarlo.  
Quizá pueda parecer un capricho solo porque se trata de sexo, pero lo siento más que eso. Por una vez en la vida siento que mi necesidad es más que un impulso, es las ganas de saber si esto de verdad va a funcionar. Estos dos últimos meses habían sido tan agradables. Steve había estado cada mañana viniendo a comprobar la evolución de la herida de mi pecho y eso me hacía sentir realmente especial. Luego de eso empecé a colarme en su habitación, me sentía nuevamente en la adolescencia, solo que sin las ganas de huir del compromiso de una relación, lo cual hasta a mí mismo me sorprendió. No sé cómo Steve se ha llegado a meter bajo mi piel con esta intensidad, solo sé que necesito saber que esto va a funcionar.  
No podía con la frustración sexual de tantos meses sin nada, y tener que ver a Steve semi-desnudo al dormir juntos estaba terminando de hacerme explotar. Tantas son las ganas que he llegado a buscar por internet como tener sexo gay. Me ha aclarado dudas, pero a cambio me ha aterrado pensar en el dolor. Recomendaban auto-exploración y lo he intentado, incluso compré un lubricante especial, pero me siento más incómodo que si lo hiciera otro. Creo que toda esta negatividad era por lo que decía Steve de sentirme menos hombre. Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para sacarme eso de la cabeza, y la mayor parte del tiempo con él ya lo conseguía, pero si ni siquiera él me daba el apoyo respecto a esto era demasiado difícil. Lo peor es no poder quejarme porqué él ha levantado una barrera en contra del sexo.  
Todo junto ha acabado con mi poca paciencia y necesitaba un momento de relajación para no estallar y tirar a la basura mi relación con Steve.  
\- Stark, deberías abrir, Barton y Romanoff están por llegar y dudo que quieras que se enteren de todo con estos gritos -dijo, Banner a través de la puerta.  
Di un suspiro.  
\- Pues dile al soldadito que se largue, es él quién grita -respondí, manteniendo mi enfado a raya.  
\- ¿A él si le respondes? -se quejó, Steve.  
Apreté los dientes para no responderle. No sabía si respondiéndole a él sería capaz de mantener el control.  
Un gran golpe en la puerta me hizo botar sobre la silla. ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?  
\- Está bien, Tony, haz lo que quieras, pero piensa que quizá cuando quieras hablarlo yo ya no esté dispuesto a ello.  
Mierda. Había acabado con la paciencia de Steve y eso si me asustaba. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que si no fuera por la paciencia de Steve ni siquiera llevaríamos dos meses juntos.  
\- ¿Tony, está todo bien? -preguntó, Banner, con preocupación.  
Abrí la puerta y vi tras Bruce a Steve al final del pasillo. Finalmente se había cansado de mí.  
Miré a Banner y asentí aunque fuera mentira. No iba hablar con nadie sobre sexo gay cuando ni con Steve lo hacía.  
\- Deberías hablar con él, está realmente molesto, Tony -señalo la puerta.  
Mi boca cayó abierta al ver la gran marca que había en mi puerta. Se podía distinguir las marcas de unos nudillos y supe enseguida que había sido ese gran golpe.  
\- Lo haré.  
Ahora recordaba porque odiaba las relaciones, son tan malditamente complicadas.  
\- Jarvis, llama a los de las reformas y que suban a cambiar mi puerta.  
\- Sí, Señor -respondió.  
Cerré la puerta al salir y pasé por el lado de Banner para seguir el camino por donde Steve se había ido.  
Llamé a su puerta y al no recibir respuesta traté de abrir, para mi sorpresa si lo hizo.  
Steve estaba hablando por teléfono y se giró al escucharme entrar.  
\- Sí, estoy dispuesto... No se preocupe... Espero el informe -colgó.  
Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos mirándome con enfado.  
\- ¿Todavía quieres hablar? -Pregunté sin poder mirarle.  
\- ¿Has tenido que esperar a que me cabree y casi rompa tu puerta para querer hablar? -Preguntó retóricamente-. Antes estaba dispuesto a pedirte perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal y no haberte comprendido, pero ahora estoy demasiado enfadado como para hacerlo.  
\- Bueno, entonces lo haré yo. Lo siento -alcé la vista a él al fin y me acerqué varios pasos-. Siento tener este carácter tan insoportable, pero solo tenía miedo de cagarla más.  
\- Pues creo que no queriendo lo has hecho todavía más.  
\- Lo sé -di un gran suspiro, resignado a que esto acabaría mal-. No entiendo como he llegado a amarte, Steve, no entiendo las relaciones y no entiendo el cambió en mis impulsos.  
\- ¿Me amas? -Dijo con una gran sorpresa en su voz.  
Reaccioné al hecho de que había dicho eso en alto. Ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que sintiera algo tan fuerte por él, no sé siquiera si había llegado a sentir esto por alguien. Quizá lo más cercano fue Pepper, pero desde el incidente en Nueva York nos alejamos y luego Steve terminó por enloquecerme de esta manera... ¿Cómo no podía estar confundido? Lo peor es que eso me asustaba al pensar que todo esto me hiciera hacer daño a Steve como se lo hice a Pepper, porque sí, le amaba.  
\- Sí -respondí.  
Su expresión se suavizó mientras alargaba la mano hacía mi para atraerme a él. Sus brazos me rodearon con firmeza y sus labios bajaron hasta atrapar lo míos. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda, aferrándome a su contacto por mi necesidad de él. No quería excederme, pero era difícil no pensar en ello cuando sentía sus brazos a mí alrededor y la dureza de los músculos de su espalda. Me hacía sentir excitado, y mucho.  
Su mirada se fijó en la mía.  
\- También te amo, Tony -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Aunque me saques de quicio.  
\- Lo siento, no sé cómo me soportas.  
\- Merece la pena por los momentos buenos -acarició mi mejilla, dándome pequeños besos en los labios.  
Normalmente tanto exceso de cariño lo repelería, pero estaba tan necesitado que quería abalanzarme sobre él. Apreté mis manos en su espalda, pegando completamente nuestros cuerpos.  
\- Tony... -murmuró como advertencia-. No sé si estoy listo, no sé nada de cómo hacerlo.  
\- Yo tampoco, he leído consejos de cómo hacerlo y aún me siento incómodo.  
\- ¿Entonces porque insistes?  
\- Porque te necesito, Steve. Te veo con ese maldito cuerpo perfecto y nunca me había sentido tan desesperado por tener sexo, y aunque me siento inseguro creo que cuanto antes pasemos este momento antes nos sentiremos más seguros.  
Me miró dudoso por varios segundos hasta que finalmente asintió. Le miré con sorpresa de que me diera la razón.  
\- Supongo que cuanto antes mejor -dijo, tragando saliva.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? -Me separé unos centímetros para poder mirar su expresión.  
\- Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión, que será muy pronto.  
De repente todo mi cuerpo se tensó a causa de los nervios. No esperaba que el aceptara tan rápido, pero debía intentar mantener la calma por los dos, aunque no ayudaba la presión de saber que yo soy quién deba llevar esto ya que Steve no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia.  
Respire hondo mirando a Steve, mentalizándome para lo que venía. Tenía que recordar todo lo que había leído para que esto saliera bien por el bien de nuestra relación. Lo primero era relajarnos, pero evidentemente ambos estábamos demasiado tensos por la discusión y la incomodidad de adentrarnos en esto.  
\- Tengo algo que ayudará -dije al recordar el lubricante.  
\- ¿El qué?  
Hice un gesto para que esperara aquí y prácticamente corrí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Me paré al ver que estaban cambiando mi puerta, dudoso de si era buen momento para pasar, pero de no hacerlo Steve cambiaría de opinión.  
\- Disculpar -dije casi empujándoles para pasar.  
Abrí el cajón de mi mesita, cogí el pequeño bote y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Volví a salir apartándoles de mi camino y corrí nuevamente con Steve.  
Estaba sentado a los pies de su cama mirando hacía la puerta, haciendo un movimiento nervioso con la pierna. Cerré la puerta con pestillo detrás de mí y me acerqué a él sacando el lubricante.  
\- ¿Lo tenías preparado? -cogió el bote y lo miró.  
\- Solo quería estar prepa...  
\- ¡Relajante anal! -dijo casi en un grito, cortando mi frase, mientras miraba el bote.  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? No tenemos vaginas, Steve...  
\- Eso ya lo sé, Tony, no soy estúpido -puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Pero tanto duele que necesita efecto relajante?  
\- Leí que al principio sí, pero dependiendo de la relajación, lubricación y dilatación -el rostro de Steve fue palideciendo a medida que hablaba.  
No podía hacer esto si le estaba sentando tan mal solo la explicación.  
\- Steve, no quiero forzarte a esto -me senté a su lado y tome su mano-. Supongo que estas más anticuado que yo todavía -dije bromeando para relajar el ambiente.  
Steve ni se inmutó por mi comentario y miro nuestras manos unidas en silencio. Sabía que estaba pensado algo y quisiera saber que era. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y alzo la vista a mis ojos. Parecía con una mirada más tranquila, pero aun podía notar como su pecho se hinchaba rápidamente con cada respiración.  
\- Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con una condición -murmuró en apenas un susurro.  
\- ¿Cual condición?  
Ya sabía cuál debía ser, pero quería estar seguro.  
\- Por ahora no quiero que tú... En mí... -dijo nervioso, apretando mi mano.  
No me había equivocado. Como él dijo, si ni se atrevía a tocarse él como iba dejarme a mí, era bastante obvio que ese iba a ser su mayor obstáculo. Pero no tenía problema con eso por el momento. Con la práctica supongo que terminaría de soltarse, al igual que yo.  
\- Ya contaba con eso -le sonreí para tranquilizarle y suspiro suavemente, más aliviado-. Solo trata de mantener la mente abierta y déjate llevar.  
Me asustaba tener que manejar esto, pero desde luego Steve no podría hacerlo, estaba más asustado que yo e iba a ser a mí a quien se le meterían dentro. Aunque ese pensamiento también me asustaba bastante, ya no era como cuando lo discutimos anteriormente. Ahora estaba dispuesto e incluso tenía curiosidad, pero pensar en lo que podría dolerme me ponía realmente nervioso.  
\- De acuerdo -me devolvió la sonrisa.  
Sujeté su rostro, acercándome a besarle. Lo hice despacio, tomándome el tiempo de probar cada parte de su boca adentrándome en ella. Las caricias de su lengua con la mía las sentía más intensas que nunca y sabía que era porque mis sentidos estaban alerta en anticipación a lo que íbamos hacer.  
Pasé mis manos por su pecho y abdomen, notando sus músculos marcados por la tensión de su cuerpo. No pensé mucho en saber si iba rápido o despacio, y metí mis manos bajo si camisa. Steve se tensó más, pero continuó el beso enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, tirando levemente. Desabroché botón a botón hasta abrirla la camisa completamente.  
Me separé para respirar y contemplé su cuerpo, notando como me endurecía poco a poco solo con mirarle. Era tan perfecto que dolía, me hacía necesitarle.  
Me saqué la camisa por la cabeza para no perder tiempo ya que Steve no parecía saber cómo seguir. Desabroché mis pantalones y la mirada de Steve bajo a lo que hacía. Me deshice de mis pantalones y zapatos poniéndome de pie, quedando frente a él. Lentamente subió la mirada por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis ojos. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, y me senté sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.  
Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura temblando levemente. Su reacción me produjo una sensación cálida en mi pecho ante su inocencia. Era extraño pensar en que alguien de su edad pudiera ser virgen, pero era la maldita pureza personificada. Me hacía sentir entre mal y orgulloso el saber que yo acabaría con eso, pero más orgulloso porque me eligiera. Eso hacía que definitivamente esto me gustara más.  
Volví a besarle intensamente, llevándole hacia atrás hasta acostarle. Deje jugar nuestras bocas mientras vague por su cuerpo con mis manos hasta su bragueta. La baje despacio, notando como temblaba su lengua dentro de mi boca. Me separé unos centímetros, casi jadeando por la falta de aire perdida en el beso. Besé la punta de su barbilla y rasque levemente con los dientes, haciendo que saliera un gemido ronco de su garganta. Sonreí con satisfacción bajando mi boca por su cuello. Steve aferró sus manos a mi espalda, haciendo que me recostara en su pecho. Besó mis labios con suavidad, subiendo y bajando las manos por mi columna. Era tan agradable la calidez de su piel contra la mía, podría perderme tan solo en esta sensación. Esto reafirmaba mis ganas de tener más de él. Solo con esto ya me había atrapado, no quería imaginar cuando fuéramos a más.  
Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Besé sus labios repetidas veces y luego me separé para terminar de quitarle el pantalón. Cuando fui a quitar su bóxer Steve me paró y lo hizo él mismo. Era pudoroso hasta el último momento, cuando era bastante estúpido puesto que iba a tocarle de todas maneras.  
Quité mi bóxer y nos acostamos en la cama. Le miré de arriba abajo y me calenté tanto que no pude evitar endurecerme más, sobre todo al notar que él también lo estaba. Saber que no le era indiferente me daba más ánimos a seguir. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron finalmente y pude ver enseguida que Steve parecía más suelto, lo cual me tranquilizaba bastante. Aunque ahora venía una de las peores partes para mí. Dilatar.  
Cogí el lubricante y Steve me miró tensando la mandíbula. Tenía miedo de pedirle ayuda y que él sintiera que era demasiado, pero realmente quería que él participar más que en solo penetrarme.  
\- ¿Me ayudarás con esto? -Pregunté, abriendo el bote de lubricante.  
\- ¿En qué? -susurró con voz temblorosa.  
Le miré y tomé su mano.  
\- Necesito que me ayude con la dilatación... No te asustes con lo que te diré -enseguida vi que mis palabras produjeron el efecto contrario, pero seguí-. Me pondré lubricante y tú debes introducir tus dedos.  
\- ¿Qué? -Se sentó de golpe alarmado.  
\- Lo haría yo, pero me gustaría sentir que somos dos en esto, Steve. Además, para ti es más fácil acceder a esa zona.  
Steve cerró los ojos soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.  
\- No pienses -dije poniendo una mano sobre la suya-, solo actúa. Será más fácil.  
Abrió los ojos y asintió, aunque podía notar lo tensó que seguía.  
Me eché lubricante sin parar a pensarlo más como le había dicho a él. Unté bien toda la zona anal y empecé a mentalizarme para el dolor. Volví a subirme a horcajadas sobre Steve y sentí los nervios atacarme. Busqué sus labios desesperadamente, cogiendo sus manos y poniendo ambas sobre mi trasero. Jadeó impactado dentro de mi boca, pero no deje de besarle. Sentí el leve temblor de sus manos bajar por mis glúteos, pero antes de llegar cortó el beso jadeando. Respiró profundamente y continuó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Pude escuchar susurros que se hacía a sí mismo para darse ánimos y no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba igual de empeñado que yo en que lo nuestro realmente funcionara. Saberlo me llenaba completamente y me hacía amarle más.  
Me centre en relajarme para que se hiciera más fácil para los dos cuando trató de introducir un dedo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó tensándose y me maldije. Respiré profundamente y solté el aire despacio. Lo repetí varías veces hasta que sentí que Steve había metido totalmente un dedo. Su mirada estaba centrada en la mía e hice lo mismo, tratando de solo pensar en él y en la finalidad de esto. Me incline para besarle y Steve se paralizó cuando puse mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y nuestros miembros se rozaron.  
\- Calma -le susurré.  
Esta parte también me ponía nervioso a mí. Pensar en tocarle o chuparle y que me gustara era una de las razones por las que mi cabeza me traicionaba y me decía que eso me hacía menos hombre. Era algo estúpido porque yo continuaba siendo el mismo, mis discusiones con Steve eran prueba de ello y que mi carácter y personalidad no son afectadas por lo que siento por él. Pero supongo que la presión social de querer hacer ver la homosexualidad como algo afeminado había hecho que terminara por creérmelo y ahora que lo estaba viviendo por mí mismo podía ver que eso no era verdad, solo que era difícil de quitar esa mentalidad después de tantos años.  
Besé suavemente sus labios y le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarle.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -susurré.  
Asintió sin decir nada.  
Podía ver en su mirada el esfuerzo que hacía por no retirarse, pero ya habíamos llegado muy lejos para dejarlo ahora y él también lo sabía. Sentí la tirantez de mi piel cuando quiso meter el segundo dedo. Aferré mi mano a su brazo como acto reflejo y volvió a paralizarse.  
\- Lo siento -murmuró apenado.  
\- Estoy bien -afirmé, aflojando mi agarré.  
Le asentí para que continuara y cerré los ojos tratando de centrarme en relajar mi respiración.  
Sentí sus labios en los míos y abrí los ojos para encontrarme directamente con los de él. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios y eso sí logró relajarme. Necesitaba saber que, a pesar de la incomodidad del acto, él estaba de acuerdo con esto y que no se arrepintiera después, y esa sonrisa quitó mi duda.  
Apreté los dientes cuando giro los dedos dentro de mí y un leve gemido se me escapó. Apoye mi frente contra la suya respirando hondo. Notaba pequeños pinchazos que estaban lejos de ser realmente dolorosos, por una parte me aliviaba, pero por otra me daba miedo pensar que no estuviéramos haciéndolo bien y luego doliera demasiado.  
Bajé mi vista a su ya gran erección y maldije internamente al ver el tamaño. Iba a doler, sin duda.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó al notar que me había tensado.  
\- Sí -respondí dudoso.  
Comencé a repetirme mentalmente como un mantra "puedo hacerlo", una y otra vez hasta creérmelo.  
Steve sacó los dedos y me miró. Por un segundo pensé que ya se había arrepentido y me angustió el pensar que ya no íbamos a hacerlo, pero no fue así. Tan solo se acomodó unos cojines tras su espalda para elevarse, lo cual me facilitaba más el besarle. Con solo un gesto había hecho que me diera cuenta de que por mucho que me diera miedo pensar en que dolería quería hacerlo de verdad.  
Sin decir nada, Steve metió la mano entre mis piernas y volvió a introducir los dedos en mí, insistiendo en dilatarme. Parecía que había sido más fácil esta vez, lo cual me relajaba y a Steve también.  
A pesar de sentir la tirantez de mi piel me gustaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, lo hacía con sumo cuidado e incluso con la mano que me sujetaba de la cintura. Una razón más para saber que esto solo lo quería con él, y esperaba poder pagárselo también con placer.  
Baje una de mis manos por su abdomen, sintiendo como mi corazón repicaba en mi pecho en anticipación a lo que iba hacer. La mirada de Steve bajó en dirección a mi mano al darse cuenta. Aunque las inseguridades estaban atacando mi mente, las ignoré por completo y tomé su miembro con mi mano. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su agarré en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte. Había pensado mucho en este momento desde la primera vez que discutimos sobre el sexo y me alegraba saber que no me estaba sintiendo tan mal como me esperaba, solo no sabía bien cómo actuar ahora que lo tenía en mi mano. Supongo que debía pensar en cómo me masturbaba yo y hacérselo a él.  
Moví la mano por todo el largo de su erección y Steve separó levemente sus labios dejando salir un jadeo suave, el cual me excitó. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, sin cesar el movimiento de mi mano, viendo como la respiración de Steve aumentaba con cada caricia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacando los dedos para agarrarse en mis piernas por el placer.  
Sonreí viendo cuanto le gustaba. Su reacción hacía que dejara de pensar en todas esas razones que me incomodaban y tan solo disfrutara de lo bien que se sentía que él gozara del placer que yo le daba.  
\- Tony... -gimió.  
Escuchar mi nombre en ese gemido tiró todas mis barreras de un solo golpe.  
Tomé su cabeza por la nuca y le besé aprisionando su boca, mordiendo su labio con desesperación. Mi necesidad de él había salido disparada, mi mente ya solo era capaz de pensar en lo perfecto que era, en la manera en la que había conseguido atraerme y en que quería todo con él. Solo con él.  
Sin dejar de besarle volví agarrar su dureza, alcé mis caderas sobre él y me armé de valor posicionándole en mi entrada. Las manos de Steve se clavaron en mí al sentir el roce.  
\- ¿Quieres? -susurré sin apenas despegar los labios de los suyos.  
Quería darle la última oportunidad de echarse atrás, aunque deseaba que no fuera así.  
\- Hazlo -murmuró, mordiendo mi labio y tirando suavemente de él.  
No lo dudé más y bajé lentamente hasta sentir como su punta trataba de abrirse camino dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos por el dolor cuando las paredes del recto se vieron invadidas y obligadas a abrirse más. Respiré profundamente para relajarme y no pensar en el dolor mientras baja despacio. Steve puso sus manos en mi cintura, ayudándome, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente mi piel intentando mantenerme tranquilo.  
\- Oh joder... -gruñí entre dientes.  
Le sentí completamente dentro y respiré hondo abriendo los ojos para mirar a los suyos.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla, acercándose para besarme suavemente.  
Su beso movió todo dentro de mí. El estómago se me contrajo y el pecho se me lleno de una cálida sensación al sentirme tan amado.  
\- Perfecto -dije en un jadeo sacando la lengua para introducirla en su boca.  
Me alcé despacio y volví a bajar, sintiendo todavía un leve dolor. Lo repetí varías veces hasta que noté como entraba y salía con más facilidad y el dolor se reducía elevando el placer de los roces. Realmente era mucho más placentero de lo que podría haber imaginado, y ahora mismo agradecía haber tenido valor de intentarlo y poder sentir a Steve de esta manera. Lo que me terminó de relaja completamente fue ver como Steve disfrutaba mientras me miraba con la boca entreabierta, soltando pequeños gemidos. Bajé con fuerza y gimió más fuerte apretando los dientes.  
\- Oh Dios, Tony...  
Al ver su buena reacción comencé a moverme con más rapidez, ignorando el pequeño dolor cuando entraba completamente dentro de mí.  
Steve se terminó de incorporar, besándome apasionadamente, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y comenzaba a moverme. Un gran gemido salió de mí y aferré mis manos en su espalda con fuerza. Casi no me era necesario moverme porque él podía hacerlo solo. Ahora mismo agradecía su fuerza de Súper Soldado, porque incluso su agarré tan firme era excitante.  
Me abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo repentinamente y me levantó con él poniéndose de rodillas.  
\- ¿Steve? -dije con voz agitada.  
Sentía con cada gesto que hacía como su miembro se movía en mí y era como una agradable tortura.  
\- Déjame intentarlo -murmuró, colocándome en la cama, provocando que se saliera.  
Se veía tan centrado en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por el momento. Había caído completamente en el placer al igual que yo.  
\- Si te hago daño dímelo -dijo, apoyando ambas manos a mis costados para besarme suavemente.  
Asentí e hizo una pequeña sonrisa que le devolví con ganas.  
Se centró entre mis piernas, y después de mirarme por unos momentos, me las levantó causándome gran sorpresa. Su gran facilidad para levantarme me excitaba tanto como me asustaba. No quería imaginar con la fuerza que podría llegar a dar, aunque en estos momento confiaba en él y en sus últimas palabras.  
Dio una respiración profunda y guio a su miembro hasta penetrarme lentamente. Observó mi reacción en todo momento, sujetando mis piernas, mientras reculaba y volvía a embestir. Ahora estaba tan abierto y entraba tan bien que gocé de cada suave roce de nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez que movía su cintura lo hacía más rápido y me endurecí hasta el punto de que se volvió un doloroso placer. Agarré mi erección y comencé a masturbarme, bajo la mirada curiosa de Steve.  
Parecía lejos de sentirse incómodo por el cómo acariciaba mis piernas en cada una de sus embestidas. Lo hacía de manera tan delicada que esa suavidad estaba por volverme loco, y creo que podría venirme sin necesidad de tocarme.  
\- Dios mío, Steve... -gruñí, para no gritar.  
Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir una fuerte ola de placer que recorrió toda mi columna. Sus movimientos la iban intensificando hasta que me sentí colapsar en un enorme orgasmo que me hizo correrme a la vez.  
\- ¡Ah, Steve! -grité entre dientes, alargando la mano hacía él desesperado.  
Se inclinó y tomé su rostro atrayéndole para besarle con extrema pasión. Me faltaba el aire y el orgasmo parecía prolongarse con sus tortuosas estacadas. Mordisqueé su labio y gimió en mi boca, clavándose en mi interior dos, tres, cuatro veces más, hasta que se vino, gimiendo sin soltar mis labios.  
Se quedó paralizando en esa posición, absorbiendo el orgasmo al igual que yo, sin dejar de besarme mientras tratábamos de recobrar el aliento. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía, mirándome tan fijamente que agitó mi estómago con un gran cosquilleo.  
\- Wow -dije al fin, con una gran sonrisa.  
Soltó mis piernas y las deje caer a sus lados, relajándolas. Acarició mi mejilla dándome un beso más.  
\- Wow -respondió sonriendo igual.  
Finalmente salió y se acostó junto a mí. Tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y beso en el dorso.  
\- Supongo que no ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? -Pregunté en un susurro.  
\- Aunque no creía que diría algo así... Esto ha sido increíble.  
Reí acercándome a él y le abracé con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, donde di un beso. Sonrió rodeándome con sus brazos y estrechándome en ellos.  
\- Recuérdame que no te vuelva a decir no -dijo, enredando sus piernas con las mías-. Pero solo aplica par esto -aclaró al final.  
Volví a reír, sintiéndome tan plenamente feliz y satisfecho.  
\- Ya estaba a punto de tomar esa frase para guardarla bien -bromeé.  
Dio un pequeño golpe en mi brazo en forma de queja y solté una risa. Sujetó mi barbilla y la alzó para besarme pero le paré al ver las marcas que había en sus nudillos.  
\- Oh Dios, Steve -negué apenado y bese cada uno de sus dedos-. Luego el bruto soy yo, ¿no? -dije con ironía, haciéndole reír.  
\- No voy a morirme por eso, cosas peores me han pasado y peores pasaré -dijo, dándome el beso finalmente.  
\- Con el poco trabajo que tenemos lo dudo, aunque me alegra.  
\- No es del todo así... -murmuró dudoso, haciendo que le mirará extrañado-. Con el enfadó tenía ganas de alejarme de aquí y... -dio un suspiro- he hablado con Fury para trabajar con Shield cuando necesiten.  
Después de lo que acababa de pasar me entristecía pensar en que fuera a estar lejos en misiones, pero supongo que antes de estar de brazos cruzados podría ser útil para Shield.  
Tomé su rostro y besé sus labios por centésima vez en la última hora.  
\- Me parece bien, tan solo ten cuidado y vuelve de una pieza, así cuando vuelvas quizá te recibía como hace 5 minutos -dije con un ronroneo al final.  
Steve soltó una fuerte risa abrazándome más a él.  
\- No estaría nada mal -me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que me riera con él.  
Era tan increíble el cómo me sentía ahora que había sacado toda la tensión de mí. Definitivamente nuestras últimas discusiones solo eran por mi gran frustración sexual, porque ahora estaba tan bien que ni lo de Shield me enfadaba. Realmente era la primera vez que me había sentido hasta este punto de necesidad. Antes me era muy fácil encontrar satisfacción, pero ahora tenía una relación seria con Steve, con todas las complicaciones que eso con llevaba, y esta era la única manera de tener lo que quería, por eso no me arrepiento de haberle forzado un poco. Habíamos dado un gran paso, el cual nos facilitaría que no este de mal humor y vuelva a cagarla como para que Steve se enfade de nuevo. No quería discutir con él, sentía que en cualquier momento el llegaría a decir basta y me dejaría. Así que ahora iba a poner mi mayor empeño en comprender a Steve y ser más comunicativo para no arriesgarme a perderle, porque ahora mismo no sabría que hacer sin él.  
Aunque me cueste decirlo en voz alta, le amo, más de lo que creía que se podía, y por alguna extraña razón él también a mí. A sido tan rápido y tan fuerte que me aterra, pero a la misma vez me abre la esperanza a que esto sea algo que dure mucho tiempo, o así intentaría que fuera.


	7. Un Paso Más - Parte 2

###### Steve

Quedé mirando a Tony todo el rato que pasó en silencio. Se veía tan relajado que me parecía increíble que solo con hacer el amor se le pasara todo. Era bueno saberlo. Aunque, yo también me había quitado todo el estrés de golpe. Aún tenía mis límites con esto, pero no había sido tan malo como creía que sería. Una vez me dejé llevar, sin pensar en lo que me haría correr, todo fue puro placer. Ahora ya no me quedan muchas quejas, incluso yo lo propondría, sobre todo si iba a estar fuera en misiones lejos de él.  
Tony me miró con una sonrisa y acarició mi barbilla. Su gesto fue tan suave que me pareció realmente tierno.  
– Estás muy animado –dije besando su mejilla.  
– ¿Cómo no estarlo? –besó mis labios recostándose sobre mí.  
Todo su cuerpo desnudo quedó sobre el mío y me tensé levemente, pero ignoré la incomodidad. Era un poco estúpido puesto que acababa de tener aún mucha más intimidad, literalmente había estado dentro de él, pero pensándolo ahora me incomodaba más que cuando lo hacía. No había querido pararme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y ahora que sí me ponía nervioso, aunque eso no quitaba el que lo había disfrutado y que quisiera volver hacerlo en el futuro. Porque no solo había disfrutado por mi propio placer, sino por ver que Tony también lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía miedo de no saber hacerlo o de hacerle daño, pero su respuesta había sido tan buena que me hacía sentir bien el poder haberlo hecho, y sé que mejorara con la práctica, porque si algo era seguro es que Tony buscaría esto cada vez que pudiera.  
Escondió el rostro en mi cuello dando pequeños besos y sentí una corriente recorrer mi columna. Cuando se ponía tan cariñoso me enloquecía completamente. Este era uno de los rasgos que más había amado descubrir de él, nunca mostraba mucha amabilidad o cariño por los demás normalmente, pero cuando empezamos a dormir juntos me sorprendí porque durmiera abrazado a mí. Luego me contó que era porqué dormir junto a mi apaciguaba sus pesadillas. Eso me lleno de amor al saber cuánto podía afectarle mi tan sola presencia. Pero no solo era a él, cuando me dijo eso me di cuenta que a mí también me pasaba, mis pesadillas sobre la guerra, Bucky o Peggy habían disminuido desde que estaba con Tony. Había influido tanto en mi vida sin que me diera cuenta que no me cabía duda de lo especial que era para mí y lo mucho que le amaba. No esperé jamás que podría amar a un hombre y mucho menos como Tony, pero ahora mismo no quería ninguna otra cosa, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar.  
– ¿Steve? –Susurró aun escondido en mi cuello.  
– ¿Si?  
– Creo que definitivamente soy gay.  
Le miré algo extrañado por lo rotundo que sonó. Hasta ahora a pesar de estar juntos decía que no se veía como gay, por eso me extrañaba su repentina afirmación.  
– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunté.  
– Me acabas de dar el orgasmo de mi vida, Steve –murmuró–. Después de haber probado esto no pienso volver a tocar a una mujer.  
Fruncí el ceño y negué.  
– Pero si solo te pasa conmigo no quiere decir que seas gay, yo aún veo la belleza en las mujeres aunque te prefiera a ti.  
Apoyó las manos en mi pecho para elevarse y mirarme de frente.  
– ¿Me estás diciendo que te gustan hombres y mujeres y tengo de competencia a toda la humanidad? Que tranquilidad... –dijo con sarcasmo.  
– ¿Eso es lo único que has sacado de lo que he dicho? ¿Qué hay del "te prefiero a ti"?  
Dio un gran suspiro bajándose de mí y tumbándose boca abajo en la cama mirando en la otra dirección.  
– Espero que eso nunca cambie –murmuró bajo.  
Me arrimé a él y le abracé por la espalda besando uno de sus hombros, recibiendo la respuesta de mi cuerpo al contacto dónde hace apenas 10 minutos había estado.  
– Espero lo mismo, porque ya no sabría estar sin ti, Tony –susurré junto a su oído.  
Me miró de reojo sin moverse y pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro. Con mis piernas abrí las suyas intencionadamente para rozarme completamente con él. Le salió un leve gemido desde la garganta y alzó la cadera para tener un contacto completo.  
– Te amo, Tony, no dudes de ello –di un delicado beso bajo su oído–. Nadie hubiera conseguido esto, tan solo tú –di otro beso–. Solo quiero que me toques tú y por eso te prometo que algún día dejaré que tú seas el único dentro de mí –terminé con otro beso, sonrojándome levemente.  
Su sonrisa se terminó de formar y giró su cabeza cuanto pudo para besar mis labios.  
– ¿Me darías tu virginidad? –Preguntó entre besos.  
Me enrojecí más.  
– Técnicamente ya te he dado parte de ella... –murmuré un poco avergonzado al darme cuenta de ello.  
Tony trató de darse la vuelta y levanté mi cuerpo en una flexión para darle el espacio para moverse. Giró completamente, enredando su piernas con las mías.  
– En ese caso yo te he dado una también –sonrió–. Con la otra ya no puedo hacer nada, pero prometo que ya solo te pertenece a ti.  
Hubiera preferido que esa última parte no la mencionara, pero es algo que desgraciadamente sé muy bien y debía conformarme con la parte buena. Una parte de él solo había sido mía.  
– Quién diría que Tony Stark, el gran reconocido mujeriego, podría tener alguna virginidad que quitar –bromeé.  
Apretó mis mejillas con una mano, dejando mis labios como los de un pez.  
– Muy gracioso, Rogers –dijo con ironía, dándome un beso.  
– Es broma, me gusta la idea de haber sido el primero en algo –le sonreí.  
– Y espero que seas el último.  
– Eso me gusta todavía más –respondí–, pero lo mejor es que tú seas mi único.  
– Mío por delante y por detrás –puso las manos en mi espalda y las bajó hasta llegar a mi trasero–. Todo.  
Me tensé con sus caricias y por lo que sus palabras significaban. Realmente quería darle todo, pero no me sentía listo. Aun me costaba asimilar el estar con Tony y acostarme con él, así que el paso de dejar que algo entre en mí aún estaba un poco lejos. Aunque de verdad quería ser todo de él, he prometido que algún día le dejaría y cuando pase quiero estar listo para poder disfrutarlo como él conmigo. Nada me haría más feliz que hacerle feliz de esa manera.  
Después de este gran paso juntos me sentía completamente feliz de estar junto a Tony, y aunque haya tirado a la basura muchas de mis creencias con esto, no me arrepiento en absoluto. Pienso amarle y hacerle el amor todo el tiempo que dure nuestra relación, que espero que sea por muchos años, por no decir toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de terminar el capítulo sentí la necesidad de hacer también la reaccion de Steve, así que lo alargue un poco más con esta segunda parte.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ♥


	8. De Incógnito

###### Tony

\- ¡Papi! -Gritó, Peter, corriendo hacia mí eufórico-. ¡Ya hemos vuelto!  
Su emoción me daba ternura y a la vez me irritaba porque gritara en público, pero hoy debía pasar todo por alto porque era su cumpleaños. Era el primer cumpleaños con nosotros y realmente Steve y yo estábamos muy emocionados. Tan solo había apagado un poco mi emoción el que nos pidiera insistentemente salir al cine los 3 como regalo. No era que no quisiera, pero no nos sentíamos cómodos estando en multitudes que pudieran reconocernos. Sé que después de tanto tiempo eso debería empezar a darme igual, sin embargo no podía porque sabía que cualquier sospecha de que Steve y yo estábamos juntos haría estallar a los medios. Probablemente todos nos juzgarían, y quizá ya haya superado lo de sentirme menos hombres que sentía al principio, pero no estaba listo para escuchar cosa mucho peores. "Afeminado", "nenaza", "maricon" entre otros muchos términos que hagan referencia a la homosexualidad van a caer sobre nosotros. Desde luego no estaba preparado para superar todo eso, ni tampoco para que llamaran así a Steve, o que Peter se viera afectado por los comentarios. Eran demasiadas cosas para poder asimilarlo todavía.  
\- No grites, Peter -dije apoyado en el coche-. Cálmate.  
Me puse mejor la capucha para cubrirme bien y le cogí en brazos cuando llegó a mí. Me dio un abrazo y luego se giró para ver como venía Steve hacia nosotros, bajo una gorra en la que ponía "BKLYN" por los Brooklyn Nets.  
\- Papá dice que te vas a enfadar -hizo una mueca apoyando la cabeza sobrar mi hombro.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
Se encogió de hombros y saludo a Steve con la mano cuando se paró frente a nosotros.  
\- ¿Por qué debo enfadarme? -Le pregunté.  
Steve negó mirando a Peter y él me abrazó más fuerte escondiéndose en mi cuello.  
\- La película no empieza hasta dentro de una hora, así que tendremos que hacer tiempo hasta entonces.  
\- Joder... -bufé asqueado.  
\- Tony, vigila tu lenguaje.  
Peter rio y me dio un golpe flojo en la boca como yo le hacía cuando decía malas palabras. Me hubiera reído por su ternura sino fuera porque estaba bastante irritado con esto. Cuanto más rato estuviéramos aquí más probabilidades había de qué nos vieran.  
Me puse las gafas de sol y les miré a ambos.  
\- ¿Y qué vamos hacer?  
\- Peter, dile tu idea papi -dijo, Steve sonriéndole.  
\- ¿Vamos a los recreativos? Tienen muchos juegos, máquinas de peluches y helados -se abrazó fuerte a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Por favor!  
Una sonrisa se me escapó. No podía enfadarme con él, era demasiado adorable y no era capaz de hacerle sentir mal el día de su cumpleaños.  
\- Está bien -dije resignado.  
\- ¡Sí! -Chilló entusiasmado.  
Steve río mirando a Peter y este extendió los brazos hacia él para que le cargara, cosa que agradecí porque comenzaba a pesarme. 9 años pueden parecer pocos, pero realmente ya era muy grande para poderlo cargar. Por suerte Steve tenía toda la fuerza del mundo para llevarle, incluso a mi podría cargarme sin esfuerzo.  
\- Entonces vamos -dijo, Steve, pasando su brazo libre sobre mis hombros y besando mi mejilla.  
Me sonroje sin darme cuenta. Nunca antes habíamos tenido un acercamiento en público, y aunque no quería que nadie nos viera, me hizo sentir tan amado.  
En ese momento nos vi cómo nos veíamos desde fuera y me hizo sonreír al ver la familia que formábamos. Pocas veces teníamos un momento como familia normal, todo siempre era un caos, los Vengadores, Shield y todas las complicaciones extra entre nosotros hacía difícil poder tener un momento normal. Por eso ahora mismo me sentía agradecido a la insistencia de Peter por poder pasar este rato juntos y ser una familia de verdad.  
Realmente Peter era lo mejor que nos había pasado, y no hay día en el que no me alegre de haberle adoptado. Quizá no esperaba esto tan pronto, ni siquiera Steve y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo cuando Peter llegó a nuestras vidas, pero de la forma en que lo hizo y todo lo que sucedió me hicieron saber que era lo mejor para él. En aquel momento no sabía si eso era bueno para Steve y para mí, me asustaba pensar en ello, sin embargo ver la tristeza de Peter al perder a sus padres me hizo recordar a mí. Durante mi infancia pasé la mayor parte solo y anhelaba tener más a mis padres, en especial a mi padre, por lo que ver a Peter atrajo aquellos sentimientos y no quería que el sufriera lo mismo. Y aunque aún tiene momentos en los que les echa de menos, me alegra saber que la mayor parte del tiempo es un niño feliz junto a nosotros.  
Peter señalo emocionado un puesto de globos en la entrada de los recreativos.  
\- ¡Bájame! -Gritó a Steve.  
En cuanto tocó el suelo salió corriendo hacia el puesto y quedó mirando los globos.  
\- Peter, no corras, ve con cuidado -le advirtió, Steve.  
Eso era inútil, estaba demasiado emocionado como para contenerse.  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Quiero uno! -Dijo cuando llegamos a su lado-. Hay uno tuyo, ¡lo quiero!  
Miramos hacía los globos y vi entre ellos uno que tenía el símbolo del escudo de Steve. También había otros con el puño de Hulk y del martillo de Thor.  
\- Me siento ofendido de que no haya uno mío -murmuré bajo para que solo me escuchara Steve.  
Él rodo los ojos a mi comentario.  
\- Pete, ¿no quieres escoger otro mejor?  
\- No, quiero el tuyo, ¡por favor! -Juntó sus manos en una súplica.  
\- Está bien... -dio un suspiro, resignado.  
Peter sonrió feliz pidiendo su globo y me lo enseñó mientras Steve pagaba.  
\- Ven, Pete -le dije agachándome-. Te lo ataré a la muñeca para que no lo pierdas.  
Extendió su mano y miró con paciencia como lo ataba a él. Sonrió realmente feliz dándome un abrazo y luego otro a Steve por la cintura, antes de salir casi corriendo a dentro de los recreativos con el globo volando detrás de él.  
\- Ahora si pasamos desapercibidos... -dijo con sarcasmo, Steve, echando a caminar tras Peter.  
Tenía toda la razón, ¿pero que podíamos hacer? Quizá éramos demasiado blandos con Peter a veces, pero el verle feliz siempre nos vencía en momentos así. Su felicidad era realmente contagiosa.  
Miré lo abarrotado que estaba todo el local y maldije en voz baja. Steve también se tensó y resopló, pero enseguida cambió su expresión alarmado.  
\- ¿Peter? -dijo mirando de lado a lado.  
Le miré y luego a todo mi alrededor. Oh Dios mío, ¿dónde estaba?  
\- ¡Peter! -grité adentrándome entre la gente-. Dime que lo ves, Steve -dije casi suplicando.  
Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me agarré al brazo de Steve al notar que perdía fuerzas al sentirme ahogado y él me sujetó por la cintura.  
\- Tranquilo, no puede estar muy lejos -susurró para calmarme.  
Continuó mirando a nuestro alrededor hasta que dio con el globo de su escudo a varios metros de nosotros.  
\- ¡Peter, no te alejes! -le gritó, Steve, persiguiéndole entre la multitud siguiendo el globo.  
Peter parecía no escucharle sobre el ruido de la muchedumbre y continuaba moviéndose.  
Aparté un par de personas en el camino para seguirles. ¿Podíamos llamar más la atención? Después de esto iba a ser un milagro si salíamos de aquí sin ser vistos.  
Steve le atrapó finalmente, cargándole con un brazo y mirándole realmente enfadado. La felicidad de Peter desapareció por completo y agachó la cabeza apenado cuando llegué a su lado.  
\- No vuelvas hacer eso, Peter -le regañó-, podrías perderte entre las personas. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin ti?  
\- ¡No! -respondió rápidamente en un lloriqueo.  
Se abrazó con fuerza a Steve dejando escapar las lágrimas. Acaricié su espalda y alargo la mano hacia mí para unirme a su abrazo.  
\- No lo hagas más, Pete, nos moriríamos si algo te pasa -le susurré besando su frente.  
\- Lo siento -sollozó.  
Me abracé a él y a Steve, sin importarme si alguien nos veía. Solo con escucharle llorar se me partía el corazón. Realmente le quería como si de verdad fuera mi propio hijo y cualquier cosa que le dañara a él me dañaba a mí.  
\- Tranquilo, ya todo está bien -murmuré besando su frente nuevamente-. Vamos a jugar, ¿sí?  
Él asintió limpiando su mejilla, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Steve.  
\- ¿Puedo jugar al de carreras?  
\- Claro -le sonrió, Steve-. ¿Quieres jugar contra mí? Seguro que me ganas.  
\- No lo dudo, eres penoso para los videojuegos, Rogers -dije con una risa.  
Peter soltó una carcajada, terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas.  
\- Vale, papá -sonrió finalmente.  
Steve le bajó al suelo y caminó de la mano con Peter hasta el juego de carreras.  
Les comencé a seguir, pero me paré en el camino al ver el puesto de helados. Probablemente no debería o después Peter no cenaría, pero también comerá en el cine, así que de todos modos no iba a cenar... Un día de comida chatarra para todos no hará daño, supongo. Aun no sé bien cuando soy blando o cuando me excedo, no sé cómo acostumbrarme a la paternidad aunque Steve crea que sí. Pero supongo que después de perder a Peter ha quedado claro que soy bastante penoso en esto.  
Finalmente compré tres helados y fui rápidamente con ellos, que ya habían comenzado la carrera. Me puse entre ambos para ver la partida mientras comía mi helado. Ambos parecían absortos en el juego y Peter no dejaba de refunfuñar cada vez que se chocaba. Steve por su parte iba haciendo eses con el coche a propósito para no avanzar el coche estrellado de Peter. Sé que me había burlado de él, pero realmente era encantador cuando dejaba ganar a Peter.  
Hace escasos días también lo hizo cuando Peter quiso jugar a ser un Vengador. Steve hacia que le enseñaba a luchar, haciendo una pelea entre los dos, pero él tan solo se dejaba dar y se tiraba. La emoción de Peter fue un gran premio por hacer el ridículo. Me reí mucho, pero lo disfruté más que ninguno.  
Peter finalmente cruzó la meta y salto sobre su asiento dando palmadas. Steve fingió enfado bajando del simulador.  
\- Te dije que seguro ganabas, por eso no me gusta jugar -dijo haciéndose el molesto.  
\- A la gente mayor siempre le cuesta entender la tecnología -comenté, con demasiada diversión.  
Steve me miró rodando lo ojos, ahora sí molesto. Me arrepentiría si no me dejara tan fácil hacer estas bromas, me era inevitable.  
\- He comprado helado -le di uno a Steve y ayude a bajar a Peter antes de darle el suyo.  
\- ¡Gracias, papi! -Sonrió cogiendo el helado-. ¿A cuál jugamos ahora?  
\- ¿Probamos el de básquet? En esa máquina te dan puntos para regalos -respondí.  
\- No se me dan bien las pelotas -dijo, poniendo una mueca.  
\- Lazaremos los tres para conseguir muchos puntos -le guiñó, Steve, tomándole de la mano.  
\- Mejor tú con papi, soy muy bajito y las canastas son muy altas.  
\- Entonces tendría que ser yo solo -murmuró, caminando de la mano de Peter, delante de mí.  
Le di un golpe en la nuca y se echó a reír.  
\- ¿Qué insinúas, Steven?  
\- Nada, topo hermoso.  
Escuché la risita de Peter y rodé los ojos, aunque sin poder evitar reír.  
Me sentiría mal si no fuera porque a Steve se le contagia mi sentido del humor. Era bastante extraño en los momentos que pasaba, pero me hacía saber que habíamos sabido adaptar nuestras personalidades y eso me tranquilizaba profundamente.  
Steve se paró junto a la máquina dejando la tarrina de helado sobre ella y metió una moneda. Todas las pelotas salieron y Peter las miro con pena. Dejé mi helado junto al de Steve y luego le quite al Peter el suyo.  
\- Pruébalo, Pete -le di una pelota.  
Miró la pelota y después la canasta sin atreverse a lanzar. Steve se puso tras él y le levantó, sosteniéndole en el aire.  
\- Lanza ahora.  
Peter rio al estar igual de alto que la canasta. Tiró la pelota y fue directa en el centro del aro.  
\- ¡Bien! -exclamé, dándole otra pelota.  
Volvió a encestarla y aplaudió feliz.  
\- Hacemos un buen equipo -dije pasándole otra más.  
\- Somos el mejor equipo, ¿verdad, Pete? -le preguntó, Steve.  
\- ¡Sí! -gritó tirando la pelota.  
Reí ante su emoción.  
Amaba verle así de feliz, y más en un día como hoy. Tenía mucho miedo de que siendo el primer cumpleaños sin sus padres pudiera sentirse deprimido, tan solo por evitar eso acepté hacer esta salida los tres juntos. Viendo el resultado sé que no me iba arrepentir. Peter está realmente feliz y eso era lo único verdaderamente importante. Incluso hacía que el que nos pudieran descubrir ya no me importara tanto, su felicidad era primordial.  
Steve puso a Peter encima de la máquina, por donde salían las pelotas, y así pudiera llegar él solo a lanzar. Me pasó una pelota, cogió otra para él y comenzamos a lanzar los tres para conseguir así más puntos.  
Al terminar la partida Peter miró como iban saliendo todos los puntos y arrancó la tira cuando paró.  
\- ¿Serán suficientes para un regalo? -Preguntó alzándolos.  
\- No lo sé, pero puedes probar otro juego con puntos y así seguro serán suficientes -le sonreí.  
\- ¡Al de las pistolas de agua!  
\- Vale, ve a buscar sitio y espera ahí -le dijo, Steve, viendo como antes de terminar la frase ya había empezado a correr-. No corras, Peter -negó con la cabeza y luego me miró-. Voy a ir a la fila para las palomitas para que no tengamos que esperar tanto, juega con Peter y luego nos vemos allí.  
\- ¿No prefieres que vayamos todos?  
\- Solo llamaré menos la atención -tomó mi mano disimuladamente-. Muero por llegar a casa.  
\- Yo también -apreté su mano-. Aunque cuando estemos a oscuras en el cine pienso desahogarme un poco -le guiñé el ojo, provocando que se sonrojara.  
\- Entonces nos vemos allí -susurró acercándose para besar rápidamente mis labios.  
Sonreí como un idiota por culpa de las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.  
Steve se alejó y me quedé mirando por unos segundos como se alejaba entre las personas. Tarde en recuperarme de ese efecto, pero finalmente volví en mí y cogí los helados, repartiendo el de Steve entre el de Peter y mío. Me fui con Peter que esperaba sentado en el juego, haciendo como si ya estuviera jugando con agua invisible. Me senté a su lado metiendo una moneda en el juego y el chorro salió de golpe sorprendiendo a Peter.  
\- ¡Ah! -Soltó la pistola y se giró, viendo al fin que estaba a su lado-. Me he asustado -susurró.  
Reí con su adorable expresión. Había tanta inocencia en él que cada gesto, por pequeño que fuera, me llenaba de amor. Me hacía sentir realmente orgulloso como padre.  
Peter volvió a coger la pistola y disparó al centro de la diana hasta que la alarma de victoria sonó. Enseguida salieron los puntos y los arrancó, juntándolos con los otros.  
\- ¿Y papá?  
\- A ido a hacer cola para las palomitas, jugamos una más y vamos con él.  
Él asintió y me quitó su helado, ya casi derretido, para comerlo rápidamente.  
\- ¿Podré comer golosinas?  
\- Papá no sabe que tiene que comprarlas -dije, provocando que hiciera un pequeño puchero-, pero en el puesto para regalos también tienen algunas, las podemos comprar antes de ir con papá.  
Asintió con una gran sonrisa, metiéndose la cuchara en la boca para terminar su helado.  
\- Una partida juntos y nos vamos.  
\- ¡A ver quién lo llena antes! -Exclamó.  
Reí metiendo una moneda en cada máquina y agarré la pistola rápidamente cuando vi que Peter ya estaba disparando. Centré el disparó en la diana y lo deje quieto esperando que se llenará el tubo. Mi sirena sonó un segundo antes que la de Peter.  
\- ¡Ay! -Se quejó.  
Pero cualquier molestia se le pasó al ver salir las dos tiras de puntos. Las junto con las demás y me enseño el montón que tenía.  
\- Vamos a ver que puedes pedir con eso -le sonreí tomándole de la mano.  
\- ¿Habrá juguetes? -Preguntó, caminando a saltos.  
\- Seguro -le sujete más fuerte, con miedo de que en sus saltos se soltara.  
Nos paramos en el puesto de regalos y Peter puso sobre el mostrador todos sus puntos. Esperó pacientemente a que los pasarán por la máquina para contarlos y miraba como el contador iba subiendo.  
\- Tienes 207, puedes escoger lo que quieras de aquí -el dependiente le señalo una de las vitrinas.  
Peter se acercó y se pegó al cristal mirando todos los regalos que había. Enseguida su mirada se iluminó.  
\- ¡Papi, mira! ¡Eres tú! -Señaló un pequeño peluche de Iron Man- ¡Quiero ese!  
Definitivamente Peter no comprendía la sutileza... ¿Podíamos ser más obvios?  
Pidió el peluche y en cuanto se lo dio lo abrazó mirándome. Era tan adorable, no podía molestarme ni aunque quisiera.  
-Ahora tus golosinas y vamos con papá -le dije sacando la cartera-. ¿Cuáles quieres?  
\- Regaliz y ositos.  
El dependiente le enseñó las dos bolsas al escucharle y me las dio cuando él le asintió. Su mirada se centró en mí, poniéndome nervioso. Peter estaba llamando demasiado su atención. Pagué rápidamente y tomé la mano de Peter para salir cuanto antes de allí. Lo único bueno era que al no estar Steve como mucho podían pensar que tenía un hijo, pero no con quién.  
Fui lo más rápido posible hasta el cine, esquivando personas en el camino, viendo como la hora se nos echaba encima. En la entrada había una gran multitud que impedía el paso y maldije. Estuve a punto de pedir permiso hasta que vi quien causaba el atasco.  
En el centro de la muchedumbre estaba Steve siendo acosando por decenas de fans. Conseguí hace contacto visual con él y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara sin esperarle.  
Tiré de Peter y empuje algunas personas para pasar y llegar a la puerta lo más disimuladamente posible.  
\- ¡Papá! -Gritó, Peter, al ver que le dejábamos atrás.  
\- Ahora vendrá, esperemos aquí.  
Sabía que esto era mala idea, lo había dicho muchas veces. Lo irónico es que con todo el caos con Peter nadie se había percatado de nuestra presencia, pero sí a Steve solo. Gracias a Dios no habíamos venido todos a la cola, sino esto hubiera sido mucho peor.  
Las personas comenzaron a disminuir, pero continuaban pidiéndole fotos y autógrafos. Realmente Steve estaba teniendo mucha paciencia, sabía cuán poco le gusta ser el centro de atención, a diferencia de mí la modestia le ganaba.  
Terminó al fin con el último fan y vino rápidamente a nosotros, con el cubo de palomitas y un vaso de refresco grande.  
\- ¡Papá!  
\- Ya he vuelto, pequeño -me dio las palomitas y se agachó para cargar a Peter.  
\- Mira que he conseguido con los puntos -le enseño el peluche de Iron Man-. Dormiré con él.  
\- ¡Tienes a papi, como yo! -Dijo, forzando emoción para hacer reír a Peter.  
Apareció una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Era increíble como dos simples palabras me hacían sentir tan querido.  
Pasé mi brazo por la espalda de Steve y me apoye en él. Me miró e hizo una sonrisa colocando su brazo con el que sostenía el refresco sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome más a él. Estos simples gestos me revolvían todo en mi interior, era como una niña adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Eso debería hacerme sentir incómodo, pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba. Me hacía sentir especial, Steve me hacía sentir especial.

•••

Llegamos a casa más tarde de lo que esperábamos. Peter había caído rendido en el camino y Steve lo cargaba para meterle en la cama. Le ayudé para quitarle la ropa y ponerle el pijama, tratando de que no se despertará, pero fracasamos en el intento.  
\- Quiero dormir con vosotros -susurró adormecido.  
\- No, Pete, papi y yo estaremos hablando un rato y no podrás dormir -murmuró, Steve, tapándole.  
\- Y mañana tienes colegio, así que debes descansar bien -me agaché a besar su frente-. Duerme con este yo -le di el peluche de Iron Man y ate el globo del escudo en la cabecera de su cama-. Ya nos tienes aquí.  
Peter sonrió, parpadeando con los ojos casi cerrados, luchando por mantenerse despierto. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y terminaron de cerrarse.  
Steve acarició su cabello y luego me miró con una gran sonrisa tomando mi mano. Me llevó de la mano hasta sacarme de la habitación de Peter, apagando la luz y miramos una última vez desde el umbral de la puerta.  
\- No puedo creer el susto tan grande que nos ha dado hoy -murmuré bajo, sin dejar de mirar a Peter.  
\- Lo sé -respondió, apretando suavemente mi mano-, por poco entro en pánico.  
Cuidar de Peter parecía que era más complicado de lo que creía en un principio. Ni siendo un Superhéroe jugándote la vida por salvar el mundo podía ayudarte a la hora de cuidar a un hijo. En momentos así incluso las misiones me parecía más fácil. Puede que no estuviera tan preparado para esto como pensaba.  
\- ¿Eso nos hace malos padres?  
Steve me miró con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No lo creo, supongo que cosas así pueden pasar siendo primerizos -volvió a mirar a Peter-. Le amamos sobre todas las cosas y buscamos lo mejor para él, eso nos hace buenos padres.  
Sonreí enormemente al escucharle.  
Era tan extraño pensar que realmente éramos una familia. Una verdadera familia. Nunca creí que iba a tener hijos, o no en muchos, muchos, muchos años. Ese tipo de compromiso de por vida era algo que me quedaba muy grande cuando ni sabía cuidar de mí mismo. Sin embargo aquí estaba, adentrándome en una relación sería, con verdaderas ganas de un gran futuro, y con un hijo adoptivo al que amaba como propio. Hace un año estas dos cosas me eran impensables y ahora no sabría vivir sin ellos a mi lado. No sé qué es lo que había provocado Steve en mí para que cambiara de esta manera, pero me gustaba el cómo me sentía ahora, lo que era y lo que ambos éramos.  
\- Gracias, Tony -susurró, de repente, mirando de Peter a mí.  
\- ¿Por qué? -pregunté confundido.  
\- Por darme esto -sonrió con una mirada dulce-. No sabía que quería esto hasta que me lo diste. Un hombre al que amar y un hijo al que adorar.  
Me derretía completamente cuando se ponía cursi. Siempre sabía cómo romper todas mis barreras y enamorarme más.  
\- En ese caso yo debería dártelas también, sin ti nunca hubiera querido nada como esto.  
Tomó mi cintura y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, besándome con pasión. Su efusividad me dejaba sin aliento, pero su boca pedía más y yo no iba a negárselo.  
\- Vamos a la cama -susurré junto a sus labios.  
Steve se paró un segundo, captando la indirecta de mis palabras. No lo habíamos hecho muchas veces hasta el final, nos quedábamos en manoseos muchas veces porque Steve aún se sentía tenso con el tema. Pero en esta ocasión salió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios justo antes de tirar de mí para arrástrame a nuestra habitación.  
Cerró la puerta y me acorraló contra ella, volviéndome a besar apasionadamente. Su lengua estaba más activa que nunca y sus manos no dejaban de pasearse por mi torso y cintura.  
Tan solo había visto así a Steve una vez. El mes que adoptamos a Peter no quise tener nada, ni lo más mínimo, porque teníamos aún muchos papeles que firmar y muchas visitas que atender en las que debíamos dar la mejor imagen posible. Por no hablar de tener a un niño extraño de 8 años en la habitación contigua. Lo último que quería es que escuchara ruidos extraños y se asustara. Hasta que Peter no se adaptó a nosotros no quería nada que le incomodara. Como resultado de eso quién experimento que era frustración sexual fue Steve, y aunque yo también quería, disfruté bastante viéndole así, nunca pensé ver a Capitán América prácticamente suplicando sexo.  
Todo eso me lleva a pensar en la situación actual y que quizá significaba que ya se adaptaba a esto. Me gustaría pensar que sí, porque llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que él se sienta cómodo para dejar de sentirme un poco culpable de esto.  
Abrió mi camisa de un tirón, respirando agitado y le miré con la boca abierta. Definitivamente si se había adaptado. Me colgué de su cuello, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, mordisqueando su labio.  
\- Te amo -dije apenas sin aire.  
\- Te amo, Tony -respondió dejándose caer en la cama conmigo.


	9. Mi Culpa [+18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va directamente seguido de »De Vuelta A La Locura Familiar«.

###### Steve

\- Hueles tan bien -susurró, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa.  
Sabía lo que ese gesto significaba y enseguida me lo confirmó acariciando mi pierna con el pie, mientras arrimaba su cintura a mí.  
\- Tony, sé por... -me cortó besándome.  
Una vez empezaba ya nada le pararía, me lo había dejado claro después de tantos años. No me resistí y le devolví el beso, intensificándolo. Dejé que mi lengua explorara toda su boca, saciando todo el ansía de tantos meses sin él. También me sentía desesperado por esto, necesitaba sentirle, acariciarle y amarle por todo el cuerpo para creer que realmente volvía a ser mío. Quería volver a grabar en mi mente cada pequeño detalle de su piel, cada lunar, cada pliegue, cada parte que pudiera acariciar.  
No sé cuántas noches había imaginado volver a estar entre sus brazos y besarle hasta la saciedad, hacerle el amor mientras nos susurrábamos "te amo", e incluso algo tan simple como desayunar en la cocina junto a Peter. Eso hacía que esto me pareciera tan irreal. Supongo que es porque de algún modo siento que no merezco su perdón, porqué ni yo mismo me lo perdono.  
Tony hizo un movimiento rápido y subió sobre mí sin dejar de besarme, cada vez con más intensidad, dejándome sin aliento. Jadeó en mi boca, respirando profundamente mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la mía.  
\- Como necesitaba esto... -murmuró agitado, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho.  
\- Yo te necesitaba a ti.  
Me sonrió tomando mi rostro con una mano, volviéndome a besar más tiernamente.  
Dejé vagar mis manos por su cintura, entremetiendo los dedos por la goma de su pantalón. Sentí su sonrisa mientras le besaba y me paré.  
\- Espera, Tony... -susurré, apartándole-. ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -Ladeó la cabeza, confuso.  
\- Todavía no hemos hablado de lo que pasó... -di un suspiro-. No quiero que luego te arrepientas de haber hecho esto si sale mal.  
Me miró durante varios segundos, que me parecieron muchos más. Finalmente dio un suspiro sonriendo, volviendo a acercarse.  
\- Correré ese riesgo.  
Quise volver a insistir, pero no me dio tiempo y su boca ya estaba sobre la mía. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente y se metieron dentro de mi pantalón, haciendo que jadeara. Me endurecí ante su agarre y dejé de pensar. Si era su elección entonces le haría el amor como tanto había anhelado.  
Volví a deslizar mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo bajé lo suficiente para poder sacar su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar. Lo cogí y Tony ronroneo junto a mis labios antes de bajar la vista. Cuando volvió a mirarme estaba mordiéndose el labio, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a mover mi mano por todo el largo de su erección que iba creciendo más con cada roce. Entre abrió la boca, respirando con fuerza.  
\- Ven aquí -murmuré incorporándome y atrayendo su cintura a mí.  
\- Hmm... Ponte sucio, Rogers... -ronroneó al ver mis intenciones.  
Reí dándole una nalgada.  
\- Cierra la boca, Tony.  
\- Mejor te la cierro yo -sonrió con picardía.  
Le volví a dar una nalgada y rio conmigo.  
\- Ni después de diez años lo consigo... ¿Quizá en diez más?  
\- Espero que sí -respondí, cogiéndole por sorpresa-. Eso significaría que seguimos juntos.  
Rio con una gran sonrisa sentándose en mi regazo para tomar mi rostro y besarme. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiera.  
\- Te amo, idiota -susurró.  
\- Te amo, Tony -sonreí, mordisqueándole yo esta vez.  
Cada vez que escuchaba esas dos palabras se apaciguaba un poco más todo el dolor de estos años sin él.  
\- Dilo otra vez -dijo, haciéndome mirarle en el acto.  
Era como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, era tan extraño y tan bonito a la vez.  
-Te amo, Anthony Stark.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó lo más que pudo.  
\- Es como una droga -dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Otra vez.  
\- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te a...  
Me calló con un gran beso sujetándome por la espalda y presionándose contra mi cuerpo desesperadamente. Sus manos se clavaron con fuerza, mientras su lengua recorría todo el interior de mi boca acariciándose ansiosamente con la mía. La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, pero Tony se negaba a dejar de darme pequeños besos, respirando agitadamente, mirándome a los ojos.  
\- Te amo, Steve.  
Sujeté su rostro, dándole un beso suave y tierno, saboreando todo el sabor de sus labios y su lengua.  
Tony aflojó el agarre de mi espalda, pasando las manos por mis hombros, acariciando mi cuerpo a su paso hasta llegar a mi pecho. Tocó todos mis abdominales, dejando salir un pequeño ronroneo desde su garganta. Deslizó sus besos hacía mi cuello, haciendo que soltara el aire de golpe por culpa del placer de sus suaves roces. Fue avanzando, combinando sus besos con pequeños mordiscos que me rascaban la piel. Llegó a mis pectorales y sentí su sonrisa justo unos segundos antes de que su lengua rodeara uno de mis pezones, provocándome un espasmo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un débil gemido.  
Acaricié su espalda mientras el continuaba torturándome con su lengua. Rasqué suavemente de abajo arriba por su columna y se separó, mirándome jadeando. Aproveché para besarle una vez más, sujetándole de la cintura para levantarle. Puse mis manos en su trasero y le empujé hacia mí, besando sobre su estómago. Esparcí besos por toda su barriga con suavidad, bajando y subiendo por todo él, parándome en sus caderas y volviendo a subir.  
Quería venerar todo su cuerpo, que supiera cuanto había extrañado tenerle entre mis brazos y cuanto había deseado poder darle el amor que tanto quería.  
\- Hmm... -ronroneó desde su garganta.  
Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, evitando que separar mi cabeza de su cuerpo.  
Lamí el largo de su estómago, mientras adentraba mis manos entre sus glúteos. Se mordió el labio, reteniendo una sonrisa.  
\- Espera un segundo -murmuró, estirándose para llegar a la mesita de noche.  
Abrió el primer cajón y rebuscó a tientas hasta que finalmente dio con el lubricante. Alzó las cejas y reí quitándoselo.  
\- Antes de eso... -susurré, dejando el lubricante a un lado, y volviendo a besar sobre su cintura-. Vamos a jugar un poco -miré hacia arriba para ver su expresión y le guiñé un ojo.  
Mordió su labio con más fuerza.  
Tomé su miembro y guie mi boca hacia abajo. Di varios besos en el comienzo de su erección y luego lamí todo el largo hasta la punta, donde volví a dejar un beso. Metí la punta en mi boca, girando la lengua alrededor de su glande. Su respiración se hizo más audible con su excitación e hice una mirada rápida a sus ojos antes de introducirle en mi boca todo cuanto pude.  
\- Oh Dios... -gruñó, sujetando mi cabeza por la nuca.  
Puse mis manos en sus muslos mientras él guiaba mi cabeza de delante hacia atrás, moviendo su cintura a la veces. Sentía lo hondo que entraba cuando llegaba casi a mi garganta, provocándome una arcada.  
Aflojó su agarre, acariciando mi cabello, dejándome nuevamente a mí el control. Le saqué de mi boca, chupando la punta, succionando y acariciando con la lengua. Clavé delicadamente mis dientes, rascando con suavidad y luego bajo mi lengua por todo su miembro hasta llegar a sus testículos. Estire de su piel con delicadeza seguido de besos a la vez que con mi mano le masturbaba.  
\- Joder, Steve... Vas hacer que me venga ya -jadeó.  
Se apartó y se agachó, tirando de mi cabeza para llegar a mis labios. Le recibí con ganas adentrándome en su boca, sintiendo una gran ansía por cuanto le necesitaba tenerle. Necesitaba tenerlo en mí.  
Tony me empujó, haciendo que cayera contra el colchón y se terminó de quitar el pantalón, siguiendo rápidamente con el mío. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y continuó besándome. En cada beso podía notar que él también tenía una gran necesidad de mí, y eso me llenaba con una gran tranquilidad.  
Me obligue a dejar de besarle para coger el lubricante y se lo di a Tony.  
\- Ponme -susurré agitado.  
\- ¿A ti? -Preguntó extrañado.  
Asentí y el esbozo una sonrisa.  
\- Como te ha cambiado este tiempo -dio varios besos pequeños en mis labios.  
Metió un dedo en su boca para lubricarlo y se lo saqué para meterlo en mi boca. Sabía cuánto le gustaba esto.  
\- Hmm... Me encantas -ronroneó, metiendo un segundo dedo.  
Los lamí, rodeando cada dedo con mi lengua, mientras miraba fijamente a Tony, que me veía con la boca entreabierta.  
Sacó los dedos y los bajó directamente entre mis piernas. Acarició la entrada e introdujo un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, a la vez que con la otra mano me acaricia el pecho buscando mis pezones. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndome el labio cuando introdujo el segundo dedo y mi excitación subió rápidamente. Me contuve las ganas de gemir, pero Tony movió los dedos de dentro a fuera varias veces haciéndome perder el control.  
\- Joder... -gemí.  
Abrió el bote de lubricante echándose en la mano, volviendo a adentrarse entre mis piernas y lubricar la zona metiendo sus dedos una vez más.  
\- Calma, apenas empiezo -dijo besando sobre mi pecho, sin dejar de mirarme.  
Finalmente se arrodilló entre mis piernas, cogiendo el bote y echándose el lubricante directamente en su erección. Me avancé a su mano y la tomé yo, esparciéndolo bien por todo el largo. Tony hizo una sonrisa de lado.  
\- Me encanta tu desesperación -susurró, apoyando una mano junto a mi cabeza y mirándome sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Te necesito demasiado -coloqué mi mano en su nuca para besarle.  
Me hizo levantar una pierna y tanteó mi entrada con la punta.  
\- Y yo a ti, Steve -dijo muy bajo contra mis labios, adentrándose en mí lentamente.  
Cerré los ojos absorbiendo el roce de su invasión dentro de mí. Su lentitud hizo que se prolongará el placer, haciéndome jadear entreabriendo los labios. Tony me dio pequeños besos al ritmo de sus suaves movimientos, enloqueciéndome tan rápido. Mi cuerpo respondía a sus embestidas buscándole cuando reculaba para volver a entrar. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, apretando sus glúteos y empujándole más a mí cuando entraba. Había extrañado tanto el sentirle que mi cuerpo prácticamente reaccionaba por sí sólo.  
Me dio un último beso antes de enderezarse alzando mis piernas, colocándolas una en cada hombro, y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza intentando profundizarse lo más posible en mi interior.  
Un fuerte gemido se me escapó y mordí mi labio con fuerza. Agarró mi erección y movió la mano al compás de su cintura, provocando que arqueara mi espalda sintiendo un enorme placer que me torturaba hasta el borde del orgasmo.  
\- Todavía no -dije entre gemidos, apartando su mano para no venirme.  
Ralentizó su vaivén hasta pararse.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, dejando caer mis piernas e inclinándose para dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello.  
\- Perfectamente -asentí con voz entrecortada-. Ahora es mi turno.  
Le coloqué en la cama de costado en un rápido movimiento y tomé el lubricante. Puse un poco en mi mano y la pase por todo el largo de mi miembro. Tony miró cada uno de mis gestos con la boca entreabierta y luego subió la mirada hasta la mía poniéndose boca abajo con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que elevaba sus caderas para dejarme una gran visión.  
Hice una risa suave arrodillándome tras él, pasando mis dedos, aun con lubricante, por toda su zona anal. Metí mi pulgar e hizo un gemido ronco desde su garganta. Lo saqué y volví a meter varías veces, notando enseguida que estaba listo.  
Escuché su respiración agitada, sabiendo lo impaciente que estaba y sonreí involuntariamente. Me incline sobre su cuerpo dejando unos besos en su hombro.  
\- Te echaba de menos -susurré a la vez que me adentraba en él lentamente.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro, y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa cortada por sus jadeos.  
Mecí mis caderas despacio, dejando que mi cuerpo absorbiera el roce que creaba su interior. Cada pequeña fricción de nuestros cuerpos me provocaba un gran cosquilleo en el estómago. Era similar al del principio de nuestra relación, pero en esta ocasión era por el anhelo y el miedo creado por haberle perdido. No quería volver a experimentar esa mala experiencia e iba a centrarme en impregnarme de este momento por lo que pudiera suceder cuando hablemos. Él estaba muy seguro, pero yo no lo veía así.  
Besé sus labios entre nuestros gemidos, dándole una estocada con fuerza, quedando dentro por unos segundos y volviendo a repetirlo.  
\- ¡Dios! -gritó, casi ahogándose en nuestro beso.  
Enterró la cara en la almohada para no gemir en alto y besé su cuello por la nuca. Su espalda reaccionó tensándose de arriba abajo, haciendo que su interior se encogiera alrededor de mi miembro.  
\- Oh joder, Tony... -gruñí apretando los dientes.  
Me erguí nuevamente, sujetando su cintura y moviéndola al compás de mis embestidas, haciendo chocar nuestros cuerpos con un sonido sordo. Adentré mi mano por su costado hasta encontrar su miembro y ahogó un gemido contra la almohada. Moví la mano al mismo ritmo que mis caderas y enseguida Tony se tensó apretando los puños en las sábanas.  
\- Oh sí, Steve... -gruñó al correrse.  
Sentí el líquido caliente caer entre mis dedos y sonreí con satisfacción cuando Tony miro sobré su hombro, respirando con la boca abierta.  
Apoyé mis manos en su espalda y golpeé en su interior con más rapidez, gruñendo entre dientes. Los gemidos de Tony se mezclaron con los míos, cada vez más agitados. Finalmente Tony volvió a gritar llegando al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que me vine, clavándome una última vez en su interior.  
El cuerpo de Tony tembló y salí de él. Se dejó caer de lado en la cama y me miró con una gran sonrisa satisfecho.  
\- Ven aquí -dijo, apartando la sábana manchada de su semen.  
Acolché mi almohada y la puse contra la cabecera para recostarme. Tony se acercó, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho, y le rodeé con mis brazos, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se relajaran.  
\- No has perdido práctica, diría que hasta lo haces mejor -murmuró, besando mi pectoral-. ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso? -Preguntó en tono jocoso.  
Sabía que solo era una broma, pero no me gustaba su insinuación de que me creyera capaz de experimentar con otro hombre.  
\- Tony... -dije casi como una advertencia-. Sabes muy bien que no sería capaz.  
Asintió y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme.  
\- Tampoco te creía capaz de lo que hiciste.  
Cerré los ojos, dando un fuerte suspiro.  
Ya comenzaba la conversación que tanto me angustiaba. Tenía tanto miedo que después de una semana de poder abrazarle y besarle volviera a quedarme sin nada, pero debía enfrentar esto. Cargaría con el resultado de lo que yo cause.  
\- Lo sé -dije, tensando la mandíbula- y no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más.  
Apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho, mirándome sin ningún atisbo de humor.  
\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?  
\- Creí que te haría daño volviendo a recordar todo el pasado y de la forma en que pasó...  
\- ¿Y creíste más apropiado mentirme? ¿No veías que eso también me haría daño, Steve?  
Aparté la mirada, sintiendo como mis latidos se aceleraban causándome un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
\- No me di cuenta, no supe ver que estaba ahorrándome a mí el mal trago y no a ti... -aferré mi mano a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que no salieran las lágrimas que picaban tras mis ojos-. Lo siento en el alma, Tony, quisiera volver atrás y decírtelo en cuanto lo supe, afrontar juntos lo que el recuerdo hubiera causado.  
Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándose a mi pecho. Le miré sorprendido por su extraña tranquilidad ante la situación.  
\- ¿No vas a decir nada?  
\- No tengo nada que decir porque ya te lo dije, Steve -se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos-. Me dolió, tanto como no puedes imaginar, pero se cuan arrepentido estás por aceptar las consecuencias sin quejas -acarició mi mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-. Eras capaz de divorciarte tan solo para que yo estuviera bien aunque eso te matará por dentro a ti. No te opusiste, no dijiste un "no" o un "deberíamos hablarlo antes", simplemente cargaste con la culpa de tus actos. Por eso sé que es un error que no volverás a cometer.  
Sus palabras deberían hacerme sentir feliz por su gran comprensión, pero tuvieron el efecto contrario, provocando que las lágrimas finalmente salieran. Me sentía amado por alguien a quién no merecía. No merecía en absoluto su comprensión. Esto me hacía comprender como él se había sentido, fueron tantas veces las que me dijo que no merecía un hombre como yo, que sabía que terminaría haciéndome daño con su forma de ser... Es irónico que al final quién lo hizo fui yo.  
Tony se sentó sobre mí y me abrazó contra su pecho, dejándome llorar entre sus brazos. Me agarré a él con fuerza, dejando salir toda la rabia hacía mí que había acumulado todo este tiempo.  
\- Steve, todo está bien, mi amor -susurró, acariciando mi espalda.  
Esas dos palabras entraron en mí llevándome a mis recuerdos, retrocediendo desde la última vez que me llamo así hasta la primera.  
\- No te merezco, Tony... -murmuré, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.  
\- Estás loco. ¿Cómo dices eso? -alzó mi rostro por la barbilla para que le mirara-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías? Cometer un error no te hace más o menos digno de alguien te hace humano, debes concederle al otro la elección de esa decisión -besó mis labios con suavidad y me miró a los ojos-. Tú me decías que era digno de ti y yo ahora te digo que tú lo eres de mí.  
Me abracé a él, sin poder articular palabra sin volver a caer en llanto. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y me quedé quieto, centrándome en el contacto con la calidez de su piel.

###### Tony

Steve se abrazó fuerte a mí escondiendo su rostro contra mi cuello.  
Parecía tan pequeño y vulnerable que me partía el alma. Jamás le había visto así y eso me aterraba completamente. No quería que se torturara a sí mismo por la culpabilidad que cargaba. Me hizo muchísimo daño, pero no podía vivir en el pasado toda la vida porque nada cambiará los hechos, y él me había demostrado con creces lo arrepentido que estaba.  
Además de que muchas cosas estaban pasando en el mundo para llevar más odio. Si algo le hubiera pasado en la última batalla sé que no hubiera aguantado verlo, por muy dolido que estuviera tan solo podría pensar en que se hubiera ido creyendo que le odiaba. Puede que en algún momento lo hice, pero el amor siempre ha estado detrás recordándome todo lo que hemos vivido. Cada momento en los que me hizo sentir especial, amándome por encima de todo y todos, y nunca dejo de creer en mí, ni en el mayor de mis fallos.  
\- ¿Qué más tengo que decirte para que lo entiendas, Steve? -Pregunté en un susurro, besando sobre su sien-. Recuerda los muchos errores que yo he cometido y tú nunca me has culpado por ellos después, ni siquiera cuando eran evidentes -le obligué a separarse y me mirara-. Recuerda después de lo de Sokovia, no volviste a culparme ni dejabas que los demás me echar en cara aquello.  
Steve había sido extremadamente comprensivos conmigo después de cada uno de mis errores, yo no iba a ser menos con él. Si es verdad que en esta ocasión era algo personal, pero lo hizo queriendo evitarme más dolor. Evidentemente no fue así, sin embargo yo soy el rey de querer hacer lo correcto y acabar en un gran error, así que sé cuánto se desea otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Además de que no estaba dispuesto a tirar 8 años con él, o podría decir 10, puede que dos los hayamos pasado sin hablarnos pero ambos nos hemos seguido amando y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.  
Desde el primer momento en el que supe que le amaba y él me amaba sabía que no había retorno, y por muchas dudas que tuviera al inicio, en seguida supe que Steve era quien quería a mi lado. Una vez superé mi confusión del principio nunca dudé de querer estar con él, nunca me asusto el compromiso a su lado, fuimos muy rápido al adoptar a Peter y ni siquiera eso me hizo correr, así que no iba a correr ahora ni le dejaría correr a él.  
Posiblemente Peter fue quien nos ha hecho estar juntos tantos años, nos unió con fuerza e hizo que Steve y yo siempre buscáramos la manera de encontrar solución a los problemas para que él nos tuviera unidos y poder seguir siendo una familia. E incluso bromeábamos con adoptar más para así no pelear nunca. La idea me gustaba, aunque con las misiones de los Vengadores nunca encontrábamos un momento de pensar realmente en hacerlo. Después de lo de Ultrón quise tomar un descanso y quizá pensar en ello, pero los poderes de Peter nos tomaron por sorpresa y poco después los acuerdos... Nunca había descanso, pero quizá ahora podía ser el momento. No habría nada mejor que nos volviera a unir.  
Steve me miró, por fin más tranquilo, y me senté a su lado. Dio un suspiro apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras agarraba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.  
\- Deberías de haber sido tú quien hiciera un drama y al final he sido yo -susurró, besando sobre mi hombro-. Lo siento por todo, Tony, a partir de hoy voy hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerte feliz, para ser ese hombre que tanto mereces. Lo prometo.  
\- ¿De verdad? -Sonreí al ver mi oportunidad-. ¿Qué te parecería hacerme feliz siendo padres por segunda vez? Podría ser un bebé esta vez -le miré de reojo para ver su reacción.  
\- ¿Un bebé? -Sopesó la idea, con un atisbo de sonrisa-. Una niña -me miró, besando nuevamente mi hombro-. Te verías adorable con una bebé en brazos -finalmente sonrió.  
Le devolví la sonrisa al ver que tenía el mismo entusiasmo que yo con la idea.  
\- Me gusta la idea pero, ¿podríamos sobrevivir a su adolescencia? -Pregunté en tono divertido.  
\- Eso es aterrador -hizo una pequeña carcajada-, pero un gran reto.  
\- La verdad es que sí, solo espero que salga igual de bien que Peter.  
Besé el dorso de su mano y vi el anillo en su dedo. Lo había visto mientras habíamos estado en el complejo estos días y me sentí mal al no llevarlo yo, llevaba mucho tiempo metido dentro de mi cajón. Quise tirarlo al volver de Siberia, pero no tuve valor de hacerlo y ahora lo agradecía completamente.  
Me estiré hasta mi mesita y busqué en el fondo del cajón hasta dar con él. Lo miré, leyendo la inscripción "Juntos" en su interior. Steve siempre decía que juntos éramos mejores y podíamos con todo. Ahora que volvíamos a estar juntos sabía que eso era verdad.  
Steve me quitó el anillo de repente y le miré inmediatamente con sorpresa.  
\- Vamos hacer esto bien -dijo poniéndose de pie junto a la cama.  
Sonrió ante mi expresión confusa, pero enseguida pude ver qué quiso decir cuando hincó una rodilla en el suelo.  
\- Steve -me salió una risa acercándome a ese extremo de la cama.  
\- Anthony Edward Stark, sé que he sido el idiota más grande del mundo, alguien que merecería ser pateado lejos sin remordimientos -hizo una corta pausa-, pero tú eres demasiado bueno para hacerme eso. Por esa razón prometo ser mejor, darte todo mi amor cada día que pasemos juntos, cumplir todos tus caprichos, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir aunque crea que no tienes razón y quiera contradecirte, te apoyaré en todo lo que te propongas hacer, pero sobretodo te prometo que jamás volveré a mentirte o esconderte nada. Te amo, Tony, más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie... Peter no cuenta en este caso -aclaró, haciéndome reír.  
Sin dejarle terminar tomé su rostro y le di un gran beso. Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados ante su indignación por interrumpirle y tan solo movió los labios para corresponder mi beso.  
\- Tony... -se quejó, tratando de que no se le notara que reía.  
Me separé con una gran sonrisa y Steve soltó una carcajada dando con la cara contra el colchón para retener sus risas. Acaricié su espalda y levantó la mirada una enorme sonrisa.  
\- Siempre tienes que cortar mi seriedad -dijo, terminando de recomponerse y volviendo a su posición.  
\- Es para no perder la costumbre desde el día 0, ¿recuerdas? -sonreí.  
\- Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué eres sin tu traje, Stark? -Preguntó, rememorando el día en el que nos conocimos.  
\- Tú marido -le guiñé el ojo.  
\- Esta respuesta me gusta más -rio-. Ahora déjame terminar -dijo casi como una advertencia. Tomó aire volviendo a su seriedad anterior y alzó el anillo hacía mí-. Te amo, Tony, como jamás lo he hecho. Tú me has dado más de lo que pudiera imaginar, me has hecho experimentar cosas que jamás pensé que desearía con tanta fuerza. Todo tú, todo lo que me has dado es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida y agradezco cada día por haberte podido conocer, pero todavía más el ser amado por ti. Por todo eso y mucho más, ¿me concederías el honor de volver a estar juntos y ser una familia?  
Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba sus palabras para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar. No sabía cómo siempre encontraba las palabras justas para hacer caer todos mis muros. Me hacía sentir tan vulnerable y sentimental. Sin embargo amaba cada una de las veces que lo conseguía por poder sacar todos lo que sentía, con él no me importaba ser así porque me conocía mejor que yo mismo. Él era mi punto vulnerable. Aunque a veces no podía evitarlo y las bromas se me escapaban por sí solas.  
\- Esa pregunta me ofende, Rogers -dije, sin evitar una sonrisa-, como si no lo supiera.  
\- ¿Por qué siempre matas mi romanticismo, Tony? -Negó riendo.  
Dejó el anillo en la cama y levantó las manos a modo de rendición. Se veía adorable cuando quería ser gruñón pero no le salía.  
\- Está bien, está bien... Lo siento -di un suspiro para ponerme lo más serio posible y le devolví el anillo. Me arrodillé en la cama frente a él y le miré a los ojos, en aquellos que tanto amaba perderme-. Nada me haría más feliz que volver a estar cada día a tu lado, amanecer entre tus brazos y escuchar ese dulce "te amo" en el oído -le apreció una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillar por las lágrimas-. Es un gigantesco sí, Steven -finalicé, extendiendo mi mano hacia él.  
Steve la tomó y colocó el anillo en mi dedo, dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano. Se sentó en la cama y atrajo mi rostro al suyo besándome. Profundizo el beso, empujándome sobre la cama y subiendo sobre mí, mientras tiraba con los dientes de mi labio con suavidad. Un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, cayendo totalmente en su provocación.  
\- ¿Otra ronda? -Murmuró entre besos.  
\- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?  
Hizo una pequeña risa y continuó besándome, acariciando con su lengua la mía mientras separaba mis piernas para internarse en ella. Cogió el lubricante y rápidamente se lubricó. Se podía sentir su ansía en su forma desesperada de hacerlo. Era más que evidente que quería consumar esta reconciliación como se debía, aunque, lo de hace 15 minutos ya lo había sido para mí.  
Se adentró en mí con facilidad y se paralizó dentro de mí mientras me besaba sin descanso. Mi estómago estaba volviéndose loco, el maldito cosquilleo me torturaba de una forma tan agradable, que hacía hinchar mi pecho con tanta felicidad que incluso dolía. Ansiaba tanto poder sentir esto nuevamente, su amor tan pasional que me hacía sentir en un limbo en el que solo él y yo estábamos.  
Se recostó sobre mí, aguantando parte de su peso sobre los codos, hundiéndose todo lo profundo que pudo. Me abracé a él, clavando mis manos en su espalda. Había extrañado el tocar sus duros músculos cuando estaban tensos al hacer el amor, me excitaba demasiado.  
Comenzó a mover su cintura de forma lenta, manteniendo todo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Cada roce que se creaba era como una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo y subía por mi columna. Era tan placentero.  
Enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y Steve clavó la mirada en la mía con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente le devolví. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y mordí mi labio con fuerza para retener un gemido. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, y aprovecho la gran accesibilidad de mi cuello para llenarlo de besos.  
\- Oh joder -gemí sin poder aguantar más.  
El roce que su cintura hacía contra mis caderas provocaba que acariciara todo mi miembro, excitándome tan rápido como sus embestidas lo eran, a la vez que su aliento agitado cosquilleaba en mi cuello entre sus besos, haciéndome perder el control. El orgasmo me lleno por completo a la vez que me venía, terminando al fin su tortura.  
\- Dios, Steve... -gruñí clavando mis manos en su espalda.  
Continúo dando más fuerte, gruñendo junto a mi oído, hasta que finalmente se clavó por última vez.  
\- Te amo, Tony... -jadeó, corriéndose al fin.  
Sentí como su cuerpo se relajó sobre el mío y acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo por su columna. Dio un beso bajo mi oído de manera dulce y gire mi cabeza para verle.  
Tenía toda la frente sudada donde su pelo largo había quedado completamente pegado, y aun así, con esa sonrisa dulce se veía tan guapo.  
Se dejó caer a mi lado con una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Me puse de costado, apoyando el codo en la cama para sujetar mi cabeza, y le miré como iba relajándose poco a poco. Aparté el cabello de su frente y su cuerpo dio un espasmo ante la sorpresa de mi contacto. Rio suavemente abriendo los ojos.  
\- También me desharé del pelo mañana -murmuró.  
\- Yo no he dicho nada de él -respondí.  
\- Lo sé -sonrió.  
Pasó su mano por mi pecho, acariciando sobre el nuevo reactor y bajó rozando con las yemas hasta el semen que tenía en mi estómago. Lo limpio con sus dedos y luego se los chupo. Mordí mi labio haciendo un gruñido.  
\- Me encanta cuando eres un poco sucio.  
\- Eso también lo sé -me guiñó.

•••

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuantas horas habían pasado hasta que vimos que comenzaba amanecer. Sin embargo estábamos lejos de tener sueño, habíamos pasando hablando y dándonos amor toda la noche, y la verdad es que eso era mucho mejor que dormir. A pesar de que algunos puntos que tocamos no fueron del todo agradables. Yo le conté como me sentí con su traición, lo difícil que fue volver a casa sin él, el cómo agobie a Peter por sentirme mal, y sobre todo por tener que hacer caso al Estado con sus acuerdos. Como él anticipó, no era precisamente agradable trabajar para ellos. Pero la peor parte para mí ha sido escucharle hablar de Wakanda, de misiones que había hecho en Siria con Sam y Romanoff, de la tortura que se había hecho a sí mismo, y también de Bucky. Ese era el tema que también debíamos de tomar. Steve estaba insistiendo en ello y hablar de Siberia.  
\- Nunca quise que te sintieras traicionado, Tony, no fue mi intención. Solo no quería que cometieras un error y le hicieras daño.  
\- Lo sé -asentí-. Aún recuerdo claramente tu voz diciendo "no nos hagas esto". Me pareció tan irónico en aquél momento... -susurré, jugando con el anillo de su dedo-. Sé que tratabas de protegernos al frenarme, a los 3 en realidad, porque aunque en parte lo hiciste por mí y por nosotros, sé que también era por él -alcé la mirada a la suya.  
\- Sí, no te mentiré diciendo lo contrario, pero sabes bien que mi cariño por Bucky es muy distinto al que siento por ti. No quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que lo hice por algo que no fuera amistad -dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
\- Pero le elegiste a él -murmuré, manteniendo mi voz calmada.  
\- Eso no es verdad, Tony. Solo quería pararte, entiendo que tu rabia en aquél momento te hiciera luchar, pero eso me dejo en una situación muy complicada y tan solo no quería que mancharas tus manos por culpa de Hydra y Zemo... -suspiró profundamente-. Sé que en aquel momento también cometí errores, ¿pero que podía hacer? Me dijiste que no volviera y lo cumplí, por mucho que me doliera y quisiera volver a casa. Incluso me hubiera arriesgando a ser detenido, eso no me hubiera parado si tú no me lo hubieras pedido.  
\- ¿De verdad hubieras vuelto a casa por mí?  
\- ¿A caso lo dudas, Tony? Nunca hubiera dudado de ello si no se me hubieran quedado grabadas aquellas palabras -bajo la mirada a su regazo, suspirando nuevamente-. El odio con el que lo dijiste es lo que todavía me tortura...  
Oh mierda... Eso es lo que hace no perdonarse todo lo que pasó.  
Levanté su rostro para que me mirará y acaricié su mejilla.  
\- Estaba rabioso, y sí, lo dije con la intención de hacerte daño aquel día, pero no quiero que te tortures con eso. Ahora comprendo mejor porque actuaste así en la pelea y sé que no querías poner a Bucky por encima de mí.  
\- Nunca lo pondré por encima de ti, quiero que eso te quede claro -respondió completamente rotundo.  
Sonreí con el ímpetu de su respuesta.  
\- Lo sé, solo tú puedes estar sobre mí -le guiñé, intentando calmar la tensión que Steve desprendía.  
\- Tony... -rodó los ojos, conteniendo muy mal que le había hecho gracia.  
\- ¿Qué? No quiero que comiences nuevamente a auto-torturarte. Ya ha quedado claro. Él es tu mejor amigo y yo tu marido. Caso cerrado, Rogers.  
Me miró durante unos segundos y luego ladeó la cabeza, haciendo aparecer una extraña sonrisa que me confundió.  
\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté.  
\- Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Tony. Desde que te conocí has cuidado de mí, me has hecho la vida más fácil, e incluso has conseguido que agradezca haberme congelado en el hielo -aferró su agarre en mi cintura, atrayéndome a él-. Aunque Bucky sea mi mejor amigo, tú también lo eres y estar por encima de él en esa categoría también... Ni se te ocurra, Anthony -me advirtió antes inclusión de que me diera cuenta del porqué-. No lo vuelvas a sacar de contexto.  
Solté una gran carcajada y me abracé a él llenando su rostro de besos.  
\- ¿Celoso? -Dije con diversión.  
\- No, Bucky no le va eso.  
\- A ti ni a mí tampoco y míranos.  
\- Ya sé, pero te aseguro que no es el caso -besó mis labios con pequeños besos-. Así que deja de insinuar nada con Bucky.  
\- Sí estas celoso -entrecerré los ojos mirándole-. No me mientas.  
\- Eres imposible, Tony...  
Me apartó negando con la cabeza y terminó levantándose de la cama.  
\- Oh vamos, Steve, era una broma. Vuelve a la cama -me quejé.  
Hizo caso omiso y cogió uno de mis bóxers del cajón para ponérselo.  
\- Adiós, traserito... -dije al verlo desaparecer tras el bóxer.  
\- Por Dios, Tony -rio recogiendo su pantalón-. Sal de la cama, Peter ya debe estar despierto. Ve a llamarle y os preparo el desayuno.  
\- Está bien -dije a regañadientes.  
Le vi salir de la habitación y sonreí como hacía mucho que no hacía. Realmente había extrañado está feliz sensación en mi estómago que Steve provocaba y me hacía sentir como un maldito adolescente.  
Finalmente le hice casi caso y me vestí. No quería salir de nuestra habitación, pero él tenía razón. Peter ya debía estar despierto y quería cerciorarme de que tomaba su medicamento correctamente antes de desayunar.  
Salí de la habitación y fui directo a la de Peter. Hice una llamada débil por si estaba dormido, pero enseguida supe que no porque escuche murmullos en el interior. Entre abrí la puerta y le vi en la cama con las piernas en la pared mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja.  
\- No todavía no... -le dijo a quién estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, sin percatarse de que yo estaba ahí-. Porqué ya sabes cómo son... Eso empeoraría todo y ya suficiente me van a sobre proteger otra vez... Yo también quiero, pero no puedo por ahora... ¿Sabes? Tu desesperación es adorable...  
\- ¿Quién es adorable? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.  
Peter soltó el teléfono y dejo caer sus pierna hacía el lado. Me miró con cara de espanto poniéndose pálido, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.  
\- Papá... -murmuró con voz casi inaudible.  
\- ¿Con quién hablas?  
Tragó saliva con fuerza y cogió el teléfono para colgar.  
\- Con nadie -dijo con nerviosismo, levantándose de la cama-. Deberías haber llamado antes.  
\- Lo he hecho, flojo, pero lo he hecho -respondí-. Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quién era?  
\- Basta, papá, por favor -cogió el bote de pastillas y pasó por mi lado para salir de la habitación.  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? -le seguí escaleras abajo.  
Me ignoró completamente y entró en la cocina, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.  
\- Buenos días, Pete. ¿Qué tal has dormido? -preguntó, Steve, al verle entrar en la cocina.  
\- Bastante bien, los calmantes son fuertes -dijo un segundo antes de sorprenderse al mirarle-. Ahora estar raro sin barba.  
\- Lo sé, es extraño -rio.  
Le sirvió un plato de tortitas con chocolate y un vaso de leche. Le señaló el bote de pastillas y Peter resopló tomándoselas. Me miró finalmente y su expresión cambio.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo, al verme la cara. Miró también a Peter-. ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Peter tiene novia.  
\- ¿Qué? -Exclamo, Steve mirando inmediatamente a Peter.  
\- ¡No tengo novia! -Gritó-. Ni siquiera sabes quién era.  
\- Dijiste que era "adorable" -hice comillas en el aire.  
Peter frunció el gesto y comenzó a comer sin decir nada.  
Me irritaba y me entristecía pensar que Peter no sentía la confianza de contarnos que pasaba en su vida. Aunque me moleste pensar en que va a empezar su propia vida y a partir de ahora ira alejándose más de nosotros, esperaba que por lo menos la comunicación siempre estuviera. En unos meses iría a la universidad, tendría novia, y de eso a independizarse completamente había un solo paso.  
Steve se sentó a su lado y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me sentara en el otro.  
\- Pete, no te sientas presionado, esperaremos a que nos quieras decir, pero comprende que queramos saber que ocurre en tu vida -nuevamente ahí estaba la tranquilidad y paciencia de Steve.  
\- Tú sí, él no -me señaló-. No tengo pareja, que quede claro. Qué me guste alguien es algo diferente -terminó susurrando. Me miró de reojo y dio un suspiro-. Por eso no he dicho nada todavía, pero siempre magníficas todo, papá.  
Supongo que tenía razón... Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y las cosas que había descubierto que me habían ocultado me han hecho volver un poco paranoico con este tema. Supongo que debería esperar a que el sintiera que era el momento de decirlo. Como había dicho Steve anoche, cuando estuviera con la persona correcta nos lo diría. Confiaba en Peter.  
Le abracé y bese su mejilla como disculpa.  
\- Lo siento, toma tú tiempo. Solo no quiero que nos dejes fuera de tu vida.  
\- Eso no pasará, papá.  
Asentí, por fin más tranquilo. Steve se acercó a mí abrazándome por la espalda y me apoyé en su pecho.  
\- Mi hermoso ansioso -murmuró dando beso en cuello, bajo el oído.  
Sonreí girando mi cabeza cuanto pude y besé su barbilla, que ahora era tan suave.  
\- Te amo, Steve -susurré, sintiéndome plenamente feliz.  
Nunca acababan las locuras en esta familia, pero al final del día siempre me había sentido feliz de tenerles pasara lo que pasara. Ahora que volvía a tener ese sentimiento me sentía completo nuevamente y todo era gracias a ellos dos.  
La charla con Steve me había aclarado muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero confiaba en él y sabía que no volvería a pasar nada similar. Iba a quedarme con eso y volver a ser feliz, sobre todo por esa bebé de la que hablamos, realmente me emocionaba pensar en ello y en esta ocasión no dejaría que nada lo aplazara. No tendríamos las facilidades que nos dio May Parker para adoptar a Peter, pero insistiríamos hasta conseguir aumentar nuestra alocada familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya intrigado ese final con Peter porqué traera otra de mis otp a la historia ♥  
> Y referente a todo lo que comentan Steve y Tony, más adelante se epxlicara en los capítulos de Civil War, así que no se impacienten.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥


	10. Al Descubierto [+18]

###### Steve

Miré a Tony tirado en el suelo y puse las manos en mi cintura, respirando agitado.  
\- Arriba -le ordené.  
Tony puso una mueca y se sentó con pesadez.  
\- No sé por qué he accedido a esto... -refunfuñó.  
\- Porqué necesitas recuperar la forma antes de volver -extendí la mano hacia él, la agarró a mala gana y le ayudé a levantar-. Ya sabes que tengo la orden de Fury de no dejarte ir a ninguna misión hasta que yo apruebe tú recuperación.  
\- Bla, bla, bla...  
\- ¡Tony! -le reprendí-. Deja de tomarte todo a juego, es tú vida y la del resto del equipo la que corre riesgos si uno no está al 100%.  
\- Está bien, está bien... -dijo nada más para que callara-. Pero no es justo acostarme contigo y no conseguir nada a cambio.  
Le miré fijamente, apretando los dientes para retener las ganas de responder de mala manera. Sé que estaba bromeando pero realmente me había molestado. Referirse a eso como un juego o un chantaje me hacía sentir utilizado, como todas las chicas que han pasado por su cama, a pesar de saber que no era el caso. A veces me preguntaba si Tony pensaba antes de decir las cosas, porqué llegaba a herir con sus palabras.  
\- No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar a partir de ahora -dije rotundo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Era una broma! -se quejó-. ¿Cómo después de tres meses juntos aún me tomas en serio?  
\- ¿Cómo después de tres meses no has aprendido que no me gustan esas bromas? -Respondí-. Siento que te encanta retarme, Tony, ver hasta donde aguanto.  
\- No es para tanto, Rogers.  
\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo bromeara con que te utilizo para algún fin? ¿Si te pusiera a la altura de chicas con quien me hubiera acostado por placer?  
Dio un gran suspiro pesado dando un paso hacia mí.  
\- ¿Así que es eso? Estás celoso -dijo de repente con más calma.  
\- No es eso... Bueno, solo en parte -admití-. Pero lo que me molesta de verdad es que parece que se ha perdido el valor del amor, lo que hacer el amor significa. En mis tiempos esto era muy diferente, se respetaba ese aspecto de la pareja... Ahora se bromea y juega con ello.  
Tony ladeó la cabeza haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició mi mejilla y se alzó en puntas para darme un beso pequeño en los labios.  
\- A veces olvido que eres un anciano -sonrió.  
Resoplé.  
Era completamente imposible hablar seriamente con él. Me irritaba hasta el punto de frustrarme y necesitar golpear algo.  
\- Definitivamente no puedo contigo, Tony -dejé caer mis brazos en gesto de rendición.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! Lo he dicho en modo cariñoso, Steve. No te puedes molestar por todo -me miró a los ojos y su expresión cambió, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba muy enfadado-. No he querido meterte en el mismo saco que las chicas de mi pasado, sabes muy bien que esto es diferente...  
\- ¿Por qué es una relación homosexual? -le corté.  
\- No. Porqué es una relación -respondió-. Yo no era de relaciones y lo sabes.  
\- ¿Y Pepper?  
\- Con ella era distinto, cuidó de mí cuando nadie más lo hizo.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué la dejaste?  
\- Fue mutuo. Ella apenas soportaba la presión que le causaba en todo momento y yo no me sentía capaz de mantenerme a su lado sin dañarla... -suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Pasé una mano por mi rostro, sin saber que pensar.  
Sé que Tony nunca ha querido hacer daño a nadie, pero algunas veces lo hace inconscientemente. No quiso hacer daño a Pepper, pero nuestra relación llegó afectarle a ella también al seguir sintiendo algo por Tony. A penas y se dirigen la palabra ahora, nada más que para cosas de Industrias Stark. Yo no quiero acabar así con Tony, pero su carácter siempre me pone a prueba. Sé que no lo hace queriendo y que me ama, solo que a veces es difícil y me hace dudar de cuanto creo cuando saca su coraza de sarcasmos y bromas.  
\- Steve, tú eres más de lo que ella fue -continuó-. Has cuidado de mí preocupándote cada mañana en curar y ver la evolución de la herida de mi pecho, cerciorándote de que comía bien, quitas mis pesadillas cada noche con tus abrazos. Eres capaz de soportar la locura que soy y tratas de mantener la calma aunque quieras matarme como ahora. No te das por vencido conmigo... -me miró a los ojos, dejando ver un atisbo de miedo en ellos-. Aunque sé que siempre hay un límite y me aterra llegar a él.  
Quería continuar con mi enfado, pero su mirada me llegó directa al corazón, queriendo hacerle sentir mejor y que no tuviera miedo.  
\- Podría hacer esto todo el día -dije, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y rodeándole con mis brazos-. Pero no bromees con acostarnos, eso me hace sentir uno más...  
Me abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a mi pecho.  
\- Lo siento mucho -apoyó la barbilla sobre mis pectorales para mirarme-. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido, Steve, no tienes por qué estar celoso de nadie -me dio un beso y formó una sonrisa en su rostro-. Deberías dejar de dar tantas vueltas a eso, pareces una mujer.  
Resoplé rodando los ojos. Definitivamente no tenía remedio. En un solo comentario podía tirar a la basura todas las cosas buenas que decía.  
\- Eres imposible, Tony -dije negando.  
\- ¿Lo siento? -me sujetó con fuerza para que no pudiera separarme.  
\- Parece que te encanta disculparte...  
\- Contigo me disculparía hasta de rodillas si es necesario. Solo por ti me humillaría a eso.  
Finalmente logró que me saliera una sonrisa. Era un completo caos a veces, pero amaba cuando conseguía arreglarlo con sus cursilerías. La felicidad que me hacía sentir compensaba todas y cada una de sus bromas.  
\- No es necesario que te humilles, sé que, igual que encuentras las palabras para molestarme, las encuentras para hacerme feliz.  
\- Igualmente, lo siento -sonrió dándome un beso más-. Y también siento esto...  
Metió una pierna entre las mías y me dio un golpe detrás de la rodilla para desestabilizarme, haciéndome caer al suelo.  
Entrecerré los ojos mirándole desde el suelo, ocultando muy mal mi sonrisa. Me levanté rápidamente y di dos pasos hacia atrás.  
\- Eso es jugar sucio, Stark.  
\- Tú no habías dado el alto, así que en teoría seguíamos en medio de la lucha, Rogers -me guiñó el ojo.  
Tan solo cuando le convenía tomaba mis palabras al pie de la letra si era para su beneficio.  
\- Está bien, entonces vamos 12 a 1 -le hice un gesto con la mano para que atacara.  
Dio un pasó hacía mí, levantando un brazo para protegerse.  
\- Se supone que debes atacar no defenderte -rodé los ojos.  
Tony aprovecho mi queja para darme con el puño en el pecho varias veces. Le deje darme varios toques y luego paré su puño. Giré mi cuerpo en un movimiento rápido para pasar su brazo por mi hombro, dejándole a mi espalda, y tiré de su brazo para lanzarle hacía delante ayudándome con el cuerpo para llevar su peso y cayera con el mayor cuidado posible.  
Tony gruñó desde el suelo y me miró con rabia al ver una sonrisa en mi cara.  
\- 13 a 1.  
\- No te regodees... -refunfuñó.  
Hizo una mueca moviendo su espalda, aun tirando en el suelo y sin la menor intención de levantarse.  
\- Ganas tú, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjame ir a dormir, siento que mi cama está llamándome.  
Puse un pie a cada lado de los suyos y me agaché sobre él. Coloqué mis manos junto a su cabeza, dejando mi cuerpo suspendido sobre el suyo.  
\- Y yo que tenía pensado recompensarte por hacer todo el entrenamiento completo... -sonreí, sabiendo que entendería que ahora su broma del chantaje se había vuelto contra él-. Pero, sí, ya puedes ir a dormir.  
Flexioné mis brazos para bajar sobre su cuerpo y besar sus labios.  
\- Yo iré a darme una ducha antes.  
\- Juegas muy sucio, Rogers -dijo pasando sus brazos tras mi cuello-. Creo que me uniré a esa ducha -sonrió, devolviéndome el beso.  
Reí apartándome para ponerme en pie.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos -alcé una ceja dándome la vuelta para salir del gimnasio.  
Al salir por la puerta me topé de frente con Natasha y mi corazón se aceleró por la sorpresa.  
\- Justo venía buscándote, Cap -dijo parándose frente a mí-. Fury nos quiere mañana en Washington DC para una reunión.  
\- Oh, está... Está bien... -respondí con un leve tartamudeó.  
Escuché los pasos apresurados de Tony y me giré para advertirle, pero su grito llego antes de salir por la puerta.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra ducharte solo, Steve! -Gritó saliendo del gimnasio. Se paralizó y su boca se abrió al ver a Romanoff-. Oh, mierda.  
Mi cara comenzó a calentarse por la vergüenza mientras me giraba despacio a ver la reacción de Nat.  
Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, mirando de Tony a mí y de vuelta a Tony. Parecía haber entrado en un estado de conmoción mientras asimilaba las palabras de Tony.  
\- Tú acabas de... -murmuró bajo, tratando de volver a centrar su mente-. Con... Con él...  
Oh Dios, así no era como debía enterarse... Mucho menos con esa frase llena de insinuaciones sexuales. ¿Podía ser más vergonzoso?  
Pero prefería ver el lado bueno, significaba que debíamos escondernos de menos personas.  
Natasha finalmente volvió en sí, mirándonos perpleja.  
\- ¿Es una broma de las tuyas, Stark?  
\- No -dije sin pensar, en apenas un susurró.  
\- Sí -casi gritó, por encima de mi voz.  
Miré a Tony en el acto. No sé cómo pretendía ocultar lo que acababa de decir, era demasiado comprometedor. Sabía que aun decía que no estaba listo para contarlo, pero no era como si fuera a saberlo todo el mundo. Después de más de 3 meses creo que era momento de abrirnos, aunque fuera solo con Barton y Romanoff para poder relajarnos en la torre.  
Natasha colocó las manos en su cintura mirando a Tony con una ceja alzada. Era evidente que no le creía. Me miró a mí de la misma manera y me quedé bloqueado.  
Quisiera decirle a Nat la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo si Tony no estaba bien con ello. Antes que nada era Tony.  
\- ¿En serio no vais a decir nada a esto?  
\- Era una broma -dijo Tony, con un temblor en la voz.  
\- Claro, y yo nací ayer.  
\- Que alta estas para ser tan joven -bromeó, Tony, con una mueca extraña que debería haber sido una sonrisa.  
Romanoff le hizo una mirada con la que podría haberle acuchillado. Pasó la vista de Tony a mí.  
\- ¿Rogers?  
Miré a Tony para que no me mirará directamente. Él me miró igual y apretó los dientes ante la inquisidora mirada de Romanoff.  
\- No tengo nada contra los gays, chicos -aclaró, Nat-. Solo que me parece bastante increíble escuchar eso de Tony cuando hace casi dos años trató de coquetear conmigo.  
Mi vista fue rápidamente a Natasha que miraba a Tony con una sonrisa pedante.  
Cada vez que salía el pasado de Tony a la luz volvía a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho que me recordaba la gran lista de mujeres con las que cargaba. Me tenía que repetir mentalmente una y otra vez que eso fue antes de mí para no hacer salir mis celos, pero la actitud de Natasha no me estaba ayudando a ello. Sé que solo actuaba así para presionar a Tony a decir la verdad, pero realmente me sentía más presionado yo.  
Tony me miró y dio un suspiro pesado negando mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz.  
\- Está bien -dijo finalmente-. No, no era una broma. Me gusta Steve y estamos juntos. ¿Contenta?  
\- La verdad mucho -sonrió, mirando de uno a otro-. Aunque se me haga extraño me alegra que al fin haya alguien que te controle.  
\- No me controla -rodó los ojos.  
\- Pues yo diría que sí, ahora entiendo que hayas estado tan relajado últimamente.  
-Lo que digas... -dijo con sarcasmo.  
Nat ladeó la cabeza mirándome.  
\- Estás muy callado, ¿tan malo es que sepa de esto? -nos señaló.  
Negué sin decir nada.  
Realmente no sabía que decir y temía que saliera lo que no debía. Desde las palabras de Nat no podía dejar de imaginar a Tony babeando por ella. No era un secreto que Romanoff ha seducido a decenas de hombres sin esforzarse, e imaginar al antiguo Tony cerca de ella con un término sexual implicado no era fácil de borrar de mi mente, a pesar de que lo estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas. No me gustaba ser así, no creía que fuera ese tipo de persona, tan celoso de cualquier minucia, pero me aterraba pensar que Tony se cansara de mí y sus gustos anteriores volvieran. Aunque supiera que él era muy distinto ahora me costaba sacar de mi cabeza lo que una vez fue. Esta relación me estaba volviendo completamente inseguro, y eso me asustaba, pero mientras estuviera a mi lado lucharía por hacer funcionar esto.  
\- ¿Steve? -Tony me miró con preocupación poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho-. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí -dije en apenas un susurro-. Nat, te pedimos discreción, al menos hasta que estemos listos para decirlo.  
\- Por supuesto -sonrió más ampliamente mirando la mano de Tony en mi pecho-. Sois adorables.  
\- Gracias, Nat -asentí hacia ella-. Nos vemos mañana.  
\- Por supuesto. Descansar, o no -nos guiño un ojo antes de girar sobre si misma e irse.  
Sentí el calor en mis mejillas con sus últimas palabras.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Volvió a preguntar al quedarnos a solas-. Pareces aturdido.  
\- Estoy bien, Tony -respondí con más sequedad de la debida.  
Le di una mirada rápida antes de volver a ponerme en camino a la habitación, dejando atrás a Tony.  
Si me sentía aturdido. En un momento habían pasado demasiadas cosas para procesarlas con claridad. Dos ataques de celos en un apenas 10 minutos y que Natasha nos descubriera. Sé que Tony no tiene la culpa, pero mi cerebro estaba trabajando demasiado rápido para comprender todos los sentimientos nuevos que aparecían como para controlar mi mal estar.  
Al entrar a la habitación deje abierto a sabiendas de que Tony llegaría en breve tras de mí. Me quité la camiseta sudada y la lancé al cesto antes de entrar al baño. Encendí la ducha para calentar el agua mientras me quitaba el resto de la ropa.  
Enseguida escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y Tony se paró en la puerta del baño.  
\- No estás bien. ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué he dicho o hecho?  
\- Nada, Tony. No eres tú -murmuré evitando mirarle directamente, avergonzado de ser tan celoso.  
\- ¿Vas a dejarme?  
\- ¿Qué? -Exclamé por la sorpresa-. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?  
¿Qué le había hecho llegar a esa loca conclusión?  
\- No sé, estás raro y... -dio un pequeño suspiro-, y eso es lo que solía decir yo. "No eres tú, soy yo", esas cosas que se dicen para deshacerte de alguien.  
\- Yo no sé de eso, Tony -negué con la cabeza-. De verdad que no es por ti -dije, tratando de finalizar el tema entrando en la ducha.  
Tony se quitó la ropa rápidamente y entró detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda.  
\- Entonces cuéntame.  
No sé por qué pero sus palabras me sacaron una pequeña sonrisa. Estas eran las cosas que me hacían saber que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Tony era una persona nueva y no dejaba de demostrármelo.  
\- Celos -susurré.  
Tony me hizo girar para mirarme y pude ver su expresión de confusión.  
\- Creía que había quedado todo claro.  
\- Por Romanoff -aclaré.  
Suspiró pesadamente y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas.  
\- Eso fue hace años, Steve, aun no sabía que prefería esto. He dejado de verla de ese modo, créeme.  
\- Lo sé, te creo, Tony, confío plenamente en ti -dije, cerrando los ojos cuando me acarició con el pulgar-. Por eso digo que soy yo. No sabía que podía llegar a sentir tantos celos por culpa de que mi cabeza me traicione.  
\- Te amo por encima de todo, Steve, lo que fui no es lo que soy -murmuró, haciéndome sonreí enormemente-. Tú me haces mejor, tanto que nunca he sentido ganas de huir.  
\- ¿Te he dicho ya que amo cuando te pones cursi? -dije envolviéndole con mis brazos.  
\- Una de las muchas cosas que has cambiado en mí -susurró acercándose a mis labios, dándome un pequeño beso-. Igual que esto...  
Bajó sus besos por mi cuello, rascando mi piel con su perilla. Cerré mis ojos alzando la barbilla para dejarle mejor acceso. Aceptó la invitación que le hice, besando y mordiendo todas las partes de mi cuello. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a descender sus besos por mi pecho mientras miraba en todo momento mi reacción.  
Me tensé cuando llego a la parte baja de mi estómago al darme cuenta de que no iba a parar.  
\- Tony...  
Se separó unos centímetros, aun dejándome sentir su aliento sobre mi piel.  
\- Déjame intentarlo -susurró, entrecerrando los ojos por el agua que caía sobre su rostro.  
Dudé por unos segundos pero finalmente asentí. Nunca habíamos hecho esto, así que me ponía realmente nervioso. Sé que era bastante estúpido dado que nos habíamos acostado ya varias veces, solo que cada novedad era extraña y me costaba asimilarlo. Aunque hasta ahora no había nada que no me hubiera gustado de lo que habíamos hecho, y sinceramente, lo disfrutaba de maneras que no se pueden ni expresar.  
Tony continuó el camino hasta llegar al vello púbico y respiró profundamente antes de tomar mi miembro en su mano. Lo agarró firmemente subiendo y bajando, provocando que mi respiración comenzara a agitarse. Su mirada encontró la mía y le vi dudar por unos segundos. Quise decirle que no era necesario pero no me dio tiempo a decir la primera palabra cuando él ya había metido la punta en su boca. Jadeé en respuesta tensando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Su lengua rodeó todo el glande y sentí una agradable corriente recorrer toda mi columna endureciéndome cada vez más.  
Se separó, sin dejar de mover su mano, y pude ver como batallaba para continuar.  
\- Tony, basta -dije agarrándole del brazo para levantarle.  
Se deshizo de mi agarré y volvió a introducir mi erección en su boca, esta vez tratando de meter lo máximo posible.  
Apoye las manos en la pared a cada lado cuando la ola de placer me sacudió. Movió su cabeza delante atrás varías hasta que hizo una arcada. La sacó y continuó jugando con su lengua en la punta, enloqueciéndome cada vez más.  
Aparté sus manos y esta vez use más fuerza para que no se zafara de mi agarré, levantándole por sus brazos. Le acorrale en la pared y comencé a besarle con desesperación. Su juego me había hecho necesitarle a cantidades desorbitadas. Odiaba tanto como amaba el que supiera como hacerme caer.  
Hizo un gemido en mi boca y sentí su gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.  
\- Date la vuelta -murmuré sin deshacer el beso.  
Amplió su sonrisa, mordisqueando mi labio, e hizo lo que le pedí.  
Deslice la mano por su espalda, acariciando su piel a mí paso hasta llegar a su trasero. Con una de mis piernas empuje la suya para abrirlas y tener mejor acceso para mi mano. Busqué su entrada e introduje un dedo sin pensarlo mientras dejaba besos sobre su hombro.  
\- Me encanta la decisión con la que lo haces -dijo agitado-. Es tan excitante.  
Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que tenía razón, estaba actuando sin pensar y eso me hacía ver más perverso y desesperado. Me hubiera ofendido si no fuera por la mirada de deseo de Tony al mirarme directamente a los ojos. Parecía suplicar por nuestro contacto.  
Saqué mi dedo y le acaricié la entrada con la punta de mi erección. Tony levanto más sus caderas para mayor contacto, dejando salir un leve gemido.  
\- Espera un segundo aquí, no te muevas ni un milímetro -le susurré, besando su hombro.  
Salí de la ducha casi corriendo, dejando un rastro de agua en el camino, y fui a mi mesita para sacar el lubricante. Antes de volver a la ducha me eché bien en todo mi miembro y entré nuevamente, viendo la desesperación de Tony.  
Me pegué a su espalda, abrazándole y acariciando su torso mientras dejaba un rio de besos por su hombro y cuello. Se apoyó contra mi pecho, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, buscando mi boca. Terminé dejándome llevar completamente y bajé mi mano hasta la erección que comenzaba a despertar. Acaricié lentamente sin dejar de besarle, absorbiendo los leves gemidos que salían de su garganta. Metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpo y él mismo me guió a su interior. Sonreí con su desesperación y no le privé de lo que quería. Me separé lo justo para poder internarme mejor dentro de él y apoyó ambas manos contra la pared, inclinándose para ofrecerme mejor acceso.  
Moví lentamente mi cintura, notando lo apretado que se sentía al no haberle ayudado a dilatar completamente, sin embargo parecía que no le estaba siendo difícil. Era agradable saber lo rápido que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando. Enseguida entraba perfectamente y le sujete de las caderas para moverme más rápido. Cada roce incrementaba la excitación y nos hacía jadear casi a la vez. Me enloquecía escuchar sus gemidos, haciéndome necesitar más.  
Pasé mi mano por su espalda, acariciando su piel para disparar las sensaciones. La conduje despacio hasta uno de sus hombros y me sujete con fuerza a él para mover su cuerpo más bruscamente contra el mío.  
\- Oh joder, sí... -gimió fuerte, queriéndose aferrar a la pared.  
Nuestros cuerpos rebotaban cada vez más fuerte, salpicando en cada choque. Dejé salir todos los pensamiento negativos de la última hora y me centré en demostrar que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.  
Ralentice un poco, inclinándome lo suficiente para llegar e él y giró la cabeza, arqueando la espalda, para unir nuestros labios. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca, provocándome un espasmo por el placer de cada caricia de nuestros cuerpos. Busqué con mi mano su miembro y después de unas suaves caricias incremente los movimientos, acompasándolos con los de mi cintura.  
Tony dio un gran gemido cayendo contra la pared nuevamente. Sus piernas temblaban del esfuerzo y le sujete con fuerza. Él tomó el relevo para masturbarse y me centré en hacerle llegar al orgasmo.  
Coloqué una mano en su hombro para empujar su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndonos chocar con fuerza y adentrándome completamente en su interior.  
\- ¡Joder, Steve! -gritó mirándome sobre su hombro.  
Por un segundo creí que le había hecho daño pero cuando vi su mirada y el cómo mordía su labio con fuerza supe que no era así.  
Me paré en seco y giré su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a replicar. Le levanté con un brazo rodeando su cintura, y coloqué su pierna alrededor de mi cintura.  
\- Necesito besarte -susurré agitado.  
Sonrió y mordió mi labio, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para sujetarse. Le apoyé contra la pared para así poder ayudarme con una mano a entrar nuevamente en él. Tony hizo un ronroneo tirando de mi labio con los dientes.  
Volví a embestir, esta vez más despacio pero con más fuerza. Rápidamente me besó para retener su gemido y saboreé su boca con gusto. Todos sus jadeos incrementaban la excitación de nuestro roce y me aferré con más fuerza a su cuerpo, moviéndolo al ritmo del mío. Sus manos se clavaron a mi espalda cuando gruñó mi nombre junto a mis labios al llegar al orgasmo. Perdí el control de mí y me interné con brusquedad una última vez viniéndome finalmente.  
\- Oh, Tony... -jadeé, apoyando mi frente en la suya.  
Apoyé una mano en la pared, agitado por el esfuerzo y el peso de Tony.  
\- Respira, mi amor -murmuró agitado, besando mi mejilla.  
Le miré al escuchar cómo me había llamado. Una cálida sensación apareció en mi pecho y cualquier celo que pudiera quedar desapareció. En seguida vi en la cara de Tony que acababa de darse cuenta también de sus palabras.  
\- Ahora ya no lo puedes retirar -me adelanté a su respuesta-. Y tú eres mi amor.  
No siempre estaba contento con las cursilerías, pero esta vez respondió con una sonrisa, encantando con mis palabras.  
Le bajé despacio, dejando mi brazo a su alrededor al ver que todavía temblaban su piernas. Él agarró el jabón y esponja y la pasó por mi pecho, limpiando restos de su semen. Dejé que me lavara mientras disfrutaba dándole besos hasta que tocó mi turno.  
No demoramos mucho más y le llevé hasta la cama, sin poder separar mis manos de él, ni él de mí.  
Tony se acomodó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho, como tanto le gustaba. Le abracé y besé su frente.  
\- Si vas hacerme eso siempre que tengas celos voy a celarte mucho -bromeó en un susurró.  
\- No tientes a mi paciencia, Tony -respondí, apoyando mi mejilla en su frente-. Mañana tengo una reunión de Shield, sabes que no me gusta irme sin darte amor -susurré.  
Alzó la mirada asintiendo con un suspiro. No me gustaba ver su mirada llena de preocupación, pero siempre era así cuando me iba. No le gustaba no estar ahí para poder intervenir.  
\- Estaré bien, es solo una reunión.  
\- Eso dijiste hace dos semanas y mira esta cicatriz... -dijo acariciando sobre la cicatriz de un disparo en mi costado-. Si no fuera por tu metabolismo acelerado aun sería una herida.  
\- Deja de pensar así, Tony, no va a pasar todas las veces porque pasara una vez.  
Se aferró más a mi cuerpo y besó sobre mi pecho. Acaricie su mejilla, llevando su rostro hasta el mío para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.  
\- Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.  
Asintió, tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Algunas veces era como ver a un niño pequeño asustado. Realmente me sorprendía tanto lo diferente que era conmigo, nunca hubiera pensado que era tan frágil. Pero me gustaba saber que estando juntos se sentía mejor y yo también. Me hace pensar en que yo era lo que él necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo y sentar la cabeza, y él era lo que yo necesitaba para conocerme mejor y encontrar algo que de verdad me atara a la nueva vida.

###### Tony

Entreabrí los ojos al sentir el sol entrar por la ventana y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Steve durmiendo tranquilamente.  
Amanecer entre sus brazos era tan maravilloso, me sentía tan relajado y protegido. En casi todo el mes no había tenido ninguna pesadilla y todo se debía a él. No sé cómo he podido vivir antes de conocerle, siento que si ahora me faltara enloquecería completamente.  
Su preocupación me hacía sentir seguro, y sus caricias y besos me hacían sentir que no estaba solo. Lo más increíble era que hacer el amor me hacía estar relajado, me quitaba cualquier tensión o preocupación. Ahora mismo, después de lo de anoche, ni siquiera me importaba que Romanoff supiera que estábamos juntos. Sin embargo en el momento en el que pasó lo odie muchísimo, no quería ser el hazmerreír. Por eso Steve era milagroso por hacerme cambiar de opinión con tanta facilidad. Era maravilloso sentirme tan relajado.  
Di pequeños besos en sus labios, y enseguida hizo un gemido, adormecido. Me devolvió un beso sin abrir los ojos y me apretó entre sus brazos, provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Cómo un acto tan pequeño podía hacerme sentir tan feliz? Aun me era extraño el sentirme tan bien todos los días. En los últimos años había ido de un caos a otro mayor, y ahora con Steve parecía que había encontrado un tiempo muerto para sentirme vivo.  
\- Buenos días -susurré-. ¿Cómo has dormido?  
\- Perfectamente -sonrió, abriendo los ojos- ¿Y tú?  
\- Contigo aquí más que perfecto -dije en un ronroneo, metiendo mi pierna entre las suyas, rozando con mi rodilla en sus partes delicadas.  
\- Tony... -me advirtió, pasando una pierna por encima de las mías para detener el roce-. ¿No fue suficiente anoche? ¿Acaso lo hice mal?  
\- No, para nada, todo lo contrario, por eso quiero repetir -volví hacer el ronroneo, mordiendo su labio inferior.  
\- Podrían escucharnos -dijo, tratando de disuadirme.  
Chasqueé la lengua. Tenía razón, todos debían estar despertando y después de lo de Romanoff ayer lo último que quería era llamar más la atención de todos. Pero es que realmente anoche llegó a otro nivel. Esa mezcla desenfrenada con caricias y besos me hizo enloquecer completamente. Creo que al terminar ni recordaba cual era mi nombre. Pero lo mejor sin duda fue el cómo Steve se dejó llevar, no tener que insistirle o guiarle me hacía saber que realmente estaba cómodo con el sexo y era algo que me tranquilizaba muchísimo.  
\- ¿Cuándo debes irte? -Pregunté, sin ganas de salir de la cama.  
Miró el reloj y dio un suspiro acariciando mi espalda.  
\- Ya debería de estar levantándome, pero te doy 5 minutos -sonrió.  
\- ¿Tú quedándote en la cama más tiempo del debido? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novio? Devuélvemelo -bromeé, manteniendo una cara sería.  
Le salió una fuerte carcajada y sonreí. Cuando tomaba a bien mis bromas realmente me hacía sentir muchas esperanzas en nosotros. En poco más de 3 meses habíamos avanzado mucho y una de las cosas era el cómo Steve toleraba mis sarcasmos. No era siempre, anoche quedó bastante claro, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle reír, e incluso que bromeara él también.  
\- Si quiere que te lo devuelva me levanto ya -respondió, aun riendo.  
\- ¡No! Así está bien -reí, abrazándome más a él-, me quedo contigo antes de que salga mi novio en modo Capitán y huya a sus misiones.  
Su mirada cambio completamente y supe que las risas habían terminando.  
\- Yo no huyo, solo hago mi trabajo.  
-Lo sé, no era eso a lo que me refería, Steve. Solo que no estaría de más pedirle unas vacaciones a Fury de vez en cuando.  
\- Solo llevo un mes en Shield, Tony -su voz se volvió cada vez más firme-. Y prefiero hacer esto a estar de brazos cruzados esperando a que podamos estar todos para que los Vengadores vuelvan. Barton se la pasa escapándose, Banner prefiere el laboratorio a ser Hulk y tú todavía no estas al 100%, por no mencionar que Thor no da señales de vida desde hace meses...  
\- Ya, ya... -dije, tratando de que no comenzara de buena mañana con sus charlas y discursos-. Ve a prepararte, pero no me des sermones tan temprano.  
Steve rodó los ojos y se destapo para sentarse en la cama.  
Hice una mueca cuando mi cabeza cayó en la almohada, dejando de tener su cuerpo junto al mío. Miré su espalda, marcada por cada uno de sus músculos que parecían gritarme que los acariciara. Alargué la mano y la pasé por uno de sus costados, interrumpiéndole cuando se ponía el bóxer. Me miró de reojo por encima de su hombro y pude notar que retenía una sonrisa.  
\- No te molestes, no quiero que te vayas estando así -murmuré.  
Se levantó para terminar de subir el bóxer y luego se inclinó para besar mis labios.  
\- Estamos bien, mi amor -susurró antes de volver a besarme.  
Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara con sus palabras "mi amor". Nunca pensé que algo tan cursi me haría sentir tan feliz. Definitivamente esto era estar enamorado y sé que nunca lo había sentido antes de verdad, o no a esta magnitud. Esto debe ser lo que llaman "verdadero amor", ese sentimiento tan fuerte, que por primera vez hace que todas esas malditas canciones cursis de la radio cobren sentido.  
Se fue al baño y yo me abracé a la cama, ocupando todo el espacio posible. Me sentía cansado del entrenamiento de ayer, más esa increíble ducha que aún me hacía sentir agujetas en las piernas y temblaban solo del recuerdo.  
Sentí una nalgada y di un respingo, dándome la vuelta para ver a Steve a los pies de la cama.  
\- Arriba, Stark.  
Puse los ojos en blanco e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para obedecer.

•••

Me senté en el quinjet y le puse las coordenadas del Triskelion para el piloto automático. Natasha sabría hacerlo perfectamente, pero me quedaba más tranquilo dejándolo listo yo mismo.  
\- ¿Me avisaras si surge algo? -Pregunté al ver la sombra de Steve moverse por el quinjet.  
\- ¿Cuando no lo he hecho? -Respondió, masajeando mis hombros.  
Giré con el asiento y me puse en pie para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.  
\- Ten cuidado, y no lo digo por los malos, sabes lo que opino de Shield.  
Asintió dándome un beso.  
Sabía de primera mano que él tampoco confiaba al 100% en ellos. Puede que un poco más en Fury y Hill, pero no con lo que la agencia en si era. Me alegraba de ello porque sabía que eso le hacía estar alerta en todo momento.  
\- Oh, sois tan tiernos -dijo la voz de Natasha, detrás de Steve.  
Aparté inmediatamente las manos de Steve y miré sobre su hombro para ver la sonrisa divertida de Romanoff.  
\- No os pongáis muy melosos, en 10 minutos nos vamos, Cap.  
\- Lo sé - le respondió, tomando mi mano para sacarme del quinjet-. Espero estar aquí antes de la noche, pero si no prometo avisarte antes para que no te alarmes -acarició mi mejilla-. Nada de desvelarte y quedarte deambulando por la torre de noche, tienes que dormir.  
\- Está bien, Capitán -dije en tono pesado, poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus labios-, pero entonces dormiré en tú cama.  
\- Perfecto -me dedicó una sonrisa y junto sus labios con los míos.  
\- Tortolos viene Barton -dijo, Nat, desde la rampa del quinjet.  
Steve dio un paso atrás y miró sobre mi cabeza.  
\- ¿Vienes finalmente con nosotros? -Preguntó, Steve.  
\- No, quiero un par de semanas de relax. Precisamente venía para pedir que se lo digáis a Fury.  
\- Dalo por hecho -respondió, Romanoff.  
Clint le guiñó el ojo y luego dio media vuelta por donde había venido.  
Steve puso una mano en mi cintura, volviendo atraerme a él.  
\- Hasta que vuelva entrena un poco, haz los mismo ejercicios de ayer -me dio un beso rápido-. Completos -inquirió con una ceja alzada.  
\- ¡Ewww! -Exclamó la voz de Barton.  
Mierda.  
Steve se tensó y giro la cara avergonzado. Definitivamente no era nuestro día. Después de escondernos 3 meses en menos de 24 horas todos se han enterado. Lo peor es que Barton no iba a dejarlo pasar como Romanoff...  
\- Que asco... ¿A que ha venido eso? -Preguntó, arrugando la nariz.  
Steve me miró de reojo, sin atreverse a levantar completamente la mirada.  
\- Vete, vais a llegar tarde -le susurré.  
La reacción que tuvo anoche con Romanoff ya dejo claro que no se sentía cómodo con esta presión, y aunque no me gustara la idea de lidiar solo con las bromas de Clint, prefería eso a que Steve se sintiera cohibido por ello.  
\- No quiero dejarte solo en esto -murmuró muy bajo.  
\- Dejar de cuchichear como niñas -respondió, Barton.  
Entrecerré los ojos mirándole de reojo.  
\- ¡Steve! -Gritó, Natasha-. ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!  
\- No es nada, Clint -dijo finalmente, Steve.  
No sé cómo pretendía ser convincente cuando no apartaba la mano de mi cintura. Aunque realmente me gustaba, sabía que de alguna manera trataba de protegerme a mí, e incluso luchaba contra su incomodidad y vergüenza ante la situación solo para que no tuviera que hacerlo yo.  
\- ¡Rogers! -Volvió a llamarle Natasha.  
\- Ves, Steve -le insistí  
Natasha salió del quinjet y apuntó a Steve con el dedo.  
\- Sube de una vez o te dejo aquí.  
\- Un segundo, Nat -le pidió.  
Romanoff miró en la dirección en la que miraba Steve, viendo a Clint y enseguida entendió que sucedía.  
\- ¿Es eso? -Preguntó casi incrédula. Miró a Barton y nos señaló a Steve y a mí-. Este par están saliendo, yo me enteré anoche -la miramos boquiabiertos-. Sois muy tierno, pero hay trabajo y me da igual vuestros problemas de pareja hasta que vuelva.  
\- ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! -Exclamó con firmeza, Steve-. No vuelvas a meterte en cosas que no te conciernen.  
El repentino enfado de Steve me cogió por sorpresa y mis ojos se ampliaron. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, y eso que conmigo se ha enfadado miles de veces.  
\- Cálmate, Steve -le dije, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.  
\- Si llego a saber no pregunto -respondió asombrado, Barton.  
Steve me miró y dio un suspiro profundo.  
\- Lo siento... -susurró, repentinamente más calmado-. Solo no quiero que nadie decida sobre nuestra relación -miró de reojo a Nat.  
Ella pareció darse por aludida y entró al quinjet nuevamente.  
\- Ve, no llegues tarde por esto -dije, besando su mejilla, dándome igual por primera vez que otros pudieran vernos-. Yo me encargo de hablar con Clint.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
Asentí.  
Besó mis labios una última vez y subió al quinjet. Retrocedí varios pasos para que despegarán, poniéndome junto a Clint.  
\- Al final ni le he dicho a Nat que me avise de la resolución de la reunión... -murmuró, mientras veíamos como salían del hangar-. Aunque, ¿cómo poder pensar después de tal shock? -me miró, ocultando la diversión tras su rostro serio.  
Giré sobre mis talones y caminé de regreso al laboratorio. Barton me siguió de cerca todo el camino y se sentó sobre la mesa de Banner al llegar.  
\- ¿Qué le has hecho para que este de mal humor? -Le preguntó Bruce a Barton.  
\- No estoy de mal humor.  
\- Pero no estas de buen humor como hace 20 minutos.  
No se equivocaba, pero son las consecuencias de tener que lidiar con un grupo de superhéroes cotillas y que quien te contenta se tenga que ir.  
\- Porque Barton ya lo sabe.  
Bruce dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Clint y después a mí.  
\- ¿Se lo has dicho?  
\- No, nos ha visto y Romanoff se lo ha confirmado -dije, rodando lo ojos.  
\- ¿Romanoff lo sabe?  
\- Ah... Sí, nos descubrió anoche.  
\- Después de tanto y en día os descubren... Irónico -comentó-. Supongo que os habíais confiado demasiado.  
Banner volvió nuevamente a prestar atención en lo que fuera que estuviera trabajando.  
\- ¿Entonces soy el último en enterarme? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?  
\- ¿Eso te importa?  
\- La verdad es que sí, hasta hace 10 minutos te creía un mujeriego, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo me he tragado esa mentira.  
\- Poco más de tres meses -dije en un murmullo, casi sin querer decírselo.  
\- ¿Tres meses? -Dijo, bajando de la mesa-. ¿Y ya habéis...? Ya sabes.  
\- Eso no te incumbe.  
\- O sea que sí -se le dibujo una sonrisa-. ¿Y quién da y quien recibe? No espera -alzó una mano para que no respondiera-. Estoy seguro de que Steve no se dejaría tocar, por lo tanto... Te va a partir en dos.  
\- ¿Tan mala vida sexual tienes que te interesa la mía?  
Pasé por su lado, apartándole para salir del laboratorio. Se me habían quitado todas las ganas de trabajar, mi cabeza en un momento se ha vuelto un hervidero.  
Fui directo a la habitación de Steve y me senté en la cama, tratando de no pensar en nada. Agarré su almohada y sentí como su aroma salía desprendido de ella, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Si no fuera porque él merecía completamente la pena realmente hubiera huido de esta relación ante una situación así. Sentir tanta presión siempre me hacía correr, pero en esta ocasión quería ser fuerte, me sentía más fuerte, porqué Steve merecía cada lucha interior que tenía conmigo mismo. Aunque me aterraba pensar en si con solo Romanoff y Barton era así, ¿qué pasaría si el mundo se enterara? Tan solo de imaginarlo crecía una gran presión en mi pecho que me ahogaba.  
Supongo que ahora es cuando viene la peor parte para nosotros. Va a ser un gran reto como pareja el vernos con la presión de los que hablan a nuestro alrededor. Solo espero que Steve lo soporte, si él me da fuerzas creo que seré capaz de aguantar.

•••

\- Señor, el quinjet del Capitán acaba de aterrizar en la torre -me comunicó, Jarvis  
\- Gracias, Jarvis.  
Coloqué el último imán en el guante de Steve, uniéndolo a los demás y conectándolo al receptor. Cogí su escudo, comprobando que sus imanes estuvieron bien sujetos, y presioné el botón del guante, haciendo que este saliera disparado a unirse con el escudo.  
\- Listo -sonreí al finalizar la mejora para Steve.  
Dejé todo sobre la mesa y salí rápidamente de la habitación para ir a recibirle.  
Antes de llegar al hangar me encontré con Steve y Natasha en el pasillo. En cuanto me vio sonrió y caminó más rápido hasta mí. Sin darme tiempo a decir una palabra besó mis labios y me sonrojé por la sorpresa de que lo hiciera con Romanoff delante.  
\- Esto es lo más extrañamente tierno que he visto nunca, demasiado azúcar para mí -dijo, Nat, pasando por nuestro lado-. Mejor os dejo solos.  
\- Gracias -le dijo, Steve, antes de que se marchara. Me miró y volvió a sonreír-. Me alegra que no se haya alargado la reunión.  
\- ¿Entonces todo bien?  
\- Para nosotros sí -tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo-. Pero hay un par de agentes con problemas en una misión, por el momento se seguirán encargando ellos, pero querían saber si como último recurso Romanoff y yo nos uniríamos.  
\- ¿Y lo harás?  
\- Si llega a ser necesario sí.  
Siempre queriendo salvar a todo el mundo.  
Le sonreí como respuesta dándole un apretón suave en su mano.  
Enteramos en la sala donde estaban los demás y Barton nos miró con una sonrisa torcida. Esa expresión no podía traer nada bueno. Solté la mano de Steve como acto reflejo y fui directo a acostarme en la chaise longue, ignorando completamente la presencia del resto.  
\- ¿Entonces va en serio lo vuestro? -Preguntó Barton a Steve.  
\- Va completamente en serio -respondió firme.  
\- ¿Debo tener cuidado con que no me acoséis ahora?  
\- No te ofendas, Barton, pero no eres mi tipo -dijo acercándose donde yo estaba.  
Ladeé la cabeza viéndole y encogí las piernas para dejarle espacio. Sonrió sin decir nada y se sentó.  
\- Le gustan enanos y culones -le contestó, Romanoff, dando un sorbo a su café-. Tienes lo enano, pero careces de lo otro.  
Alcé una ceja mirando en su dirección. No sabía cómo tomarme eso. ¿Era alago u ofensa?  
\- No tiene que ver con el físico -dijo, Steve, rodando lo ojos.  
Rápidamente le miré a él, pasando un pie por sus piernas.  
\- ¿Con que tiene que ver? -Pregunté con curiosidad.  
Habíamos hablado en varias ocasiones sobre lo que nos gustaba del otro, pero no sabía que era lo que me convertía en "su tipo".  
\- ¿De verdad quieres que responda eso aquí? -miró a los demás sentados en la habitación.  
Realmente no me gustaba hablar de estas cosas, solo alguna vez con Banner, y era porqué él si sabía ser discreto, pero Barton y Romanoff carecían de eso. Aunque viendo como estaba actuando ante nuestra relación quizá que sepan las razones les haría verlo de otra manera y nos hiciera sentir menos presionados.  
\- En vista de sus comportamientos infantiles, sí, por lo menos que quede claro -asentí.  
\- De acuerdo -murmuró, poniendo mis piernas en su regazo-. Tiene que ver la personalidad. Es extraño con nosotros, pero quizá no sea tan descabellado lo que decía Bruce sobre que los polos opuestos se atraen. Eres muy diferente a mí en muchos aspectos y creo que eso me gusta porque me haces ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que yo no tengo -sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa y me incorporé para verle mejor-. Y creo que en el fondo siempre supe que había algo más bajo esa máscara de egocentrismo y sarcasmos.  
Pude ver su mirada el amor y cariño con el que decía cada palabra. Eso hizo crecer una inmensa calidez en mi pecho que incluso dolió por su gran intensidad.  
Pasé mi mano por su cuello hasta su nuca y le atraje a mí para besarle. No me importaba que nos vieran o que dijeran, el querer hacerle saber lo feliz que me hacía era mayor que mi vergüenza.  
\- Oh Dios, no necesitaba ver eso... -dijo con asco, Barton.  
\- Pues empieza a acostumbrarte -murmuré antes de volver a besar a Steve.  
\- Vamos, Clint, no seas así -respondió Natasha-, por fin alguien controla el mal humor de Tony y le hace ver incluso tierno.  
\- Yo no quiero verle tierno, prefiero seguir viéndole como un Ewok con culo peludo.  
\- Cierra la boca, Barton -le amenacé.  
\- Tony no tiene el culo peludo -dijo, Steve, como si nada.  
Me sonrojé en el acto. Lo último que esperaba era que hiciera comentarios de este tipo frente a todos.  
\- ¿Si sabes eso quiere decir que si se lo ves mucho? ¿Eres el activo entonces?  
La cara de Steve se tornó roja completamente, tanto que pensé que estallaría de la vergüenza.  
\- Deja ese tema, Barton -me puse en pie, cabreado-. ¿No puedes ver un beso pero quieres saber sobre si tenemos sexo?  
\- Es mera curiosidad, no es que quiera verlo, Stark -se encogió de hombros-. Solo es extraño imaginaros en ese término, en especial a Steve, le imaginaba virgen.  
\- Yo también -concordó, Romanoff.  
\- La verdad es que yo también -coincidió, Banner.  
\- Pues no es de...  
\- ¿Y cuál es el problema de que fuera virgen? Todos lo hemos sido en algún momento -me interrumpió, Steve, poniéndose en pie junto a mí-. Estoy orgulloso de que fuera con Tony y nada de lo que digáis podrá hacerme pensar diferente.  
Estaba completamente rojo y se notaba lo tenso que estaba, aguantando la vergüenza e incomodidad del momento para poder plantar cara. Aunque eso no le duro mucho, enseguida salido rápidamente por la puerta, huyendo de la situación.  
\- ¿Contentos? -Pregunté mirándoles, en especial a Barton.  
\- Lo siento, Tony -se disculpó, Bruce.  
\- Solo era broma, no pensaba que lo tomaríais tan en serio -Barton dio un suspiro-. Lo siento.  
\- Todavía estamos adaptándonos a lo homosexual y ese tipo de bromas nos incomodan -aclaré.  
\- No sabía eso, de nuevo, lo siento.  
Asentí sin decir nada.  
\- No lo tomes a mal, Tony, nosotros os aceptáremos completamente, nada de lo que digamos será para hacerlos daño -sonrió, Natasha, dándome una palmadas en el hombro-. Yo creo que hacéis incluso una bonita pareja.  
\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté un poco incrédulo.  
\- Sí, es un poco extraño imaginaros en un principio, pero cuando estabais ahí sentados era muy bonito veros.  
\- Sí, Tony, tenéis nuestro completo apoyo -añadió, Banner.  
Sonreí con sus palabras, aunque sintiéndome mal porque Steve no las hubiera escuchado también.  
\- Gracias, chicos -les sonreí, sintiéndome más tranquilo-. Iré a ver cómo está Steve.  
\- Dile que lo sentimos -dijo, Barton, antes de que saliera de la sala.  
Finalmente lo peor había pasado, todos los sabían y probablemente lo de hoy seguirá por un tiempo hasta que finalmente todos nos adaptemos. Lo único bueno era ya no tener que escondernos y seguir fingiendo que solo tenemos una amistad. Por fin se han acabado esos momentos en los que al ver una película nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y nos cogemos de la mano disimuladamente hasta que alguien nos mira y nos soltamos rápidamente, o esos besos que nos robamos en la cocina por la mañana hasta que escuchamos que alguien viene.  
Es irónico, tanto tiempo no queriendo decirlo y ahora realmente me alegraba de que al fin todos nos hubieran descubierto.  
Llamé a la puerta de Steve antes de entrar. Miré confundido la habitación al ver que no estaba ahí.  
\- ¿Jarvis donde está Steve?  
\- El Capitán está en la azotea, señor.  
Di media vuelta y fui directo al ascensor.  
Definitivamente a Steve le había afectado más que a mí y eso me preocupaba. Creía que el llevaba mejor que yo la relación y ahora ya no se sí sea así.  
Cuando el ascensor se abrió pude ver directamente a Steve a través de la puerta abierta de la azotea. Salí, yendo despacio hasta donde estaba sentando en la cornisa. Enseguida supe que me escuchó cuando su espalda se tensó.  
Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su pierna.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
Me miró dando un asentimiento, colocando su mano sobre la mía.  
\- No es verdad, cuando estás tan callado es porque algo pasa.  
\- Ya me conoces bien -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Esa es mi meta -respondí.  
\- Siento haberte dejado solo ahí abajo -dio un suspiro-, solo que no esperaba sentirme tan intimidado por lo que ellos pudieran decir.  
\- Eso es lo mismo que temía yo -entrelacé nuestros dedos y le di un apretón-, pero no todo es malo, Romanoff dice que hacemos buena pareja.  
\- Eso me ha dicho a mí también antes.  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
\- Me dijo que Clint y ella habían bromeado con esto, aunque no imaginaba que realmente pudiera ser verdad. Pero que si habían llegado a bromear es porque realmente hacíamos buena pareja.  
\- Me gusta saber que nos ven así, porque tenía miedo de que pudieran rechazar nuestra relación, pero creo que va a ser fácil. Quitando las bromas de Barton, claro -hice una suave risa-. Estaremos bien.  
Asintió apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro, mirando al horizonte de la ciudad de Nueva York.  
Era una vista realmente preciosa, se veía la fina línea anaranjada del final del atardecer escondiéndose sobre todos los edificios. Me gustaba estar disfrutando de esta vista junto a Steve. Ahora entendía esas películas cursis en las que veían un paisaje y con eso parecía que todo era más romántico.  
\- ¿Qué es un Ewok? -Preguntó repentinamente.  
Y se rompió la magia.  
Solté una gran carcajada y me miró confundido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Ya viste Star Wars, ¿cómo no lo recuerdas? -rodó los ojos y reí-. ¿Recuerdas cuándo van a la Luna de Endor?  
\- ¿Intentas hacerme sentir estúpido? No recuerdo los nombres de esas cosas.  
Reí con su expresión molesta.  
Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y busqué rápidamente una foto para enseñarle.  
\- Esto es un Ewok.  
\- Oh, esos ositos -me miró de arriba abajo e hizo una sonrisa-. Sí, podrías ser uno de esos, eres pequeño y tierno.  
\- Cállate -reí golpeando su brazo.  
Pasó su brazo a mí alrededor y me atrajo a él, besando mi mejilla.  
\- Estaremos bien -sonrió completamente.  
Esta vez sí llego la sonrisa a sus ojos y se la devolví de la misma manera.  
Definitivamente si estaremos bien. Va a ser una nueva etapa para nuestra relación, pero no creo que vaya a ser mala, quizá sea la más positiva de las que hemos pasado ya que ahora tendremos una gran libertad para ser nosotros, y no pienso contenerme, quiero poder sacarme la vergüenza frente a esto y demostrarle a Steve que estoy en esto hasta el final. Ahora que sé que él también se siente cohibido con todo esto quiero darle un empuje y ayudarle también, como él ha hecho conmigo antes. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente.  
Nunca antes había estado tan convencido de que esto puede salir bien, puede que esta vez sí sea una relación definitiva, o al menos así espero que sea. Ya no me asusta pensar eso si va a ser con Steve a mi lado. Él era el soporte de mi vida, el pilar que me hacía no caer de nuevo. Por eso no me quedaba duda de que quería esto sobre todas las cosas.


	11. Momento De Perdonar

###### Steve

Entreabrí los ojos al notar que estaba solo en la cama. Miré a través de la oscuridad y el lado de Tony estaba vacío. Me incorporé rápidamente preocupado y vi una sombra en el balcón. Sin pensarlo me levanté de la cama y me acerque despacio hasta la puerta.  
Tony estaba sentando, mirando fijamente el papel entre sus manos. Sabía que era, sabía que estaba siendo muy duro para él enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, pero él mismo me había dicho que eso era lo correcto. Perdonar a Bucky era lo correcto.  
Bucky había mandado una carta para Tony disculpándose por todo lo que ha hecho, a sus padres y a nosotros. Eso ha afectado a Tony estos últimos días, he tratado de animarle en lo posible sin meterme en su decisión, tiene que ser él quien decida porque es él quien deba vivir con ello. Aceptaré su decisión aunque sea la que no me gusta, pero realmente esperaba que, como él había dicho, hiciera lo correcto. Nada me haría más feliz que ambos se llevaran bien, no pretendo que sean amigos, pero con que pueda mantener a ambos en mi vida estaría feliz.  
– ¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta? –murmuró sin apartar la vista de la carta.  
Di un pequeño respingo al ser descubierto, y finalmente salí al balcón para sentarme junto a él.  
Pasé una mano por su espalda, acariciándole para tratar de reconfortarle, mientras atraje su cuerpo hacía mí para abrazarle.  
– ¿Qué debo hacer, Steve? –Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.  
– Lo que sientas mejor, Tony –besé su sien y él cerró los ojos–. No voy a interferir en tu decisión.  
Tony me devolvió el abrazo mirándome a los ojos.  
– No tengas miedo de decirme que piensas, Steve.  
– No –negué repetidas veces–, no volveré a meterme en ese asunto, Tony. Y sí, es por miedo.  
– Deja de pensar que va a pasarnos algo, esto es muy distinto, y sabes que no se tomar buenas decisiones.  
– En eso te doy la razón, estás conmigo.  
Se separó dándome un golpe en el pecho.  
– Eso no es verdad, tú eres la única buena decisión que he tomado –dijo con firmeza.  
Sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa. Después de todo lo que ocurrió que siga pensando así es lo que realmente me da fuerzas para seguir auto-perdonándome.  
– Steve –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara–, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme en esto, solo tú le conoces lo suficiente para decirme como diferenciar entre el Soldado de Invierno, asesino de Hydra, y Bucky Barnes, el héroe de guerra.  
Di un fuerte suspiro viéndome tan forzado a volver a un tema tan delicado para nuestro matrimonio.  
– Olvida todo lo que sabes de él en los últimos años, eso es puro Hydra en él. Recuerda solo aquellas anécdotas que te contaba de cuando era joven, ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber de Bucky.  
Asintió tomando una de mis manos y bajó la mirada pensativo.  
– ¿Tengo que pensar entonces en quién evitaba que te dieran una paliza por ser tan tonto de no querer huir? –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando de sus labios.  
– Prefería eso a huir toda la vida.... ¿pero por qué hablamos de mí? Siempre cambias el rumbo de la conversación a tu modo –me quejé, pero bastante divertido porque aun quedará algo de humor en él.  
– Yo he hecho una pregunta sobre Barnes, tú te has quedado solo con la parte tuya. Así que, ¿quién es él que cambia el rumbo realmente? –alzó una ceja, enseñando una gran sonrisa pedante.  
Si no fuera porque ver que había vuelto el humor me hacía sentir más tranquilo por él me hubiera molestado más.  
– Vale, déjalo –cerré el tema–. Pero sí, a ese Bucky me refiero. Él siempre había estado para mí, la única persona que nunca me trató mal o me denigró por mi estado físico –me aferré a la mano de Tony por miedo a que algo que dijera le hiciera alejarse–. Después del suero él siguió ahí, mientras que los demás me seguía por ser Capitán América, Bucky lo hacía por mí, por nuestra amistad. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por mí.  
– Y tú por él –afirmó.  
Le miré a los ojos, esperando enojo o celos, pero parecía muy tranquilo. Aun así me daba miedo decir algo que él pudiera mal interpretar.  
Tan solo asentí sin decir nada y el respondió apretando suavemente mi mano.  
– Sabes que por ti haría mucho m...  
– Shhh... –Tapó mi boca con su mano, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa–. No necesitas tener que alagarme solo porque acabes de alagar a Barnes, me ha quedado claro que es él y que soy yo para ti.  
Cuando sacaba a relucir su madurez se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. Siempre había sabido que tenía tantas partes buenas escondidas dentro de él que cuando lograba que saliera me hacía sentir feliz y orgulloso de ser capaz de sacar lo mejor de él. Quisiera que todo el mundo pudiera ver lo que yo veo en él, así comprenderían porque estoy a su lado.  
– ¿Podrías hablar con Bucky y decirle que venga?  
– Le has llamado Bucky –sonreí.  
Era un gran avance para él llamarle por el nombre, la mayoría de las veces solo le nombraba por el apellido y podía notar que incluso eso le costaba, pero hoy realmente parecía más calmado en cuanto a eso.  
– ¿Lo harás o no? –respondió rápidamente para que no me regodeara.  
– Por supuesto –le di un beso pequeño en los labios–. Ahora vamos a la cama.  
Me puse en pie y tiré de su mano para levantarle.

###### Tony

Sentía una gran presión en mi pecho que me ahogaba, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, pero realmente me costaba mantener la mente tranquila. Barnes estaba al llegar y mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar contra mí. Los recuerdos de Siberia se me venían a la mente sin parar y eso me provocaba un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios.  
Necesitaba que Steve me calmara y bajé corriendo al gimnasio del sótano donde estaba ejercitándose. Le miré unos segundos desde la puerta, viendo como hacía abdominales, y entré parándome a sus pies. Paró y me miró extrañado desde el suelo.  
– ¿Estas bien, Tony? –Preguntó, incorporándose.  
Me agaché y le di un beso.  
– Ahora mejor.  
– Te dije que si querías que me quedara contigo –acarició mi mejilla y me salió una sonrisa.  
– Estoy bien –dije tratando de sonar convincente.  
– Te conozco bien, Tony...  
– Entonces ya sabes que no quiero hablar de ello, solo quería que tú me distrajeras –respondí, sujetando sus pie–. Mejor te ayudo hasta que llegue.  
– Está bien, pero si quieres hablar puedo hacerlo a la vez –dijo, tumbándose de nuevo para continuar con los abdominales.  
Hacía los abdominales realmente rápidos, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, era tan envidiable. Cuando Steve me hacía entrenar no soportaba los abdominales o flexiones, cuando me acercaba entre los 15 y 20 me temblaban todos los músculos.  
– Estoy bien ahora, solo estar aquí contigo me relaja.  
– ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres decirme cómo te sientes? –murmuró, al fin dejando notar que hacía esfuerzo.  
– ¿Cuántos llevas? –Pregunté con curiosidad.  
– 57... 58.  
– Acabas de bajar mi autoestima –bromeé, aunque en parte era cierto.  
– No huyas el tema, Tony. Cuéntame.  
Me conocía tan bien. Me gustaba saber que así era, aunque me molestara que por eso me presionara a sacar mis sentimientos.  
– Solo estoy algo tenso. Sé que tengo que hacer lo correcto, pero me vienen muchas imágenes que no me ayudan.  
Di un suspiro pesado y Steve paró para darme un beso tomando mis manos.  
– Si no estás listos no te presiones hacerlo, Tony, él lo va a entender y yo también.  
– No quiero, Steve, no quiero tener esto dentro. Siento que si no la rabia y el odio me consumirán –dije en apenas un susurro.  
Me atrajo a él y besó suavemente mis labios, rodeándome con sus brazos.  
– No dejaré que eso pasé, no dejaré que caigas –dijo con voz suave, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Esto era lo que realmente me tranquilizaba de estar con él, sabía que no me dejaba solo y sabía quitarme las preocupaciones, o aun teniéndolas, con su apoyo sentía menos presión.  
– Gracias –susurré contra sus labios, mirándole a los ojos–. Te amo.  
– Te amo –me devolvió el susurró, dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz.  
Sus gestos tan dulces a veces eran extraños aun después de tantos años, pero nunca podía quejarme de su ternura, porque por muy cursi que fuera a veces, me enamoraba el que pudiera abrirse y darme cariño como a él le gustaba. Aunque a veces provocara que me burlara de él, eso era algo que a veces no podía evitar, pero Steve había aprendido a tolerar eso de mí.  
– Dejaré que termines tus ejercicios –le di un beso rápido antes de ponerme en pie–. Iré a ver si Peter ya se ha despertado.  
Escuché el timbre de la puerta y sentí una corriente recorrer mi columna. Steve me miró y enseguida se levantó como acto reflejo.  
– Relájate –dijo acariciando mi espalda–, todo irá bien.  
Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me tuvo que arrastrar escaleras arriba hasta la sala. Me dio otro beso más antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
¿Cómo podía afectarme tanto? No era capaz de comprender cómo podía tener la cabeza tan revuelta. Steve dice que es lo más lógico, pero a mí me era difícil de comprender. Sabía lo que quería hacer, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero mi mente me traicionaba diciendo que no.  
Me dejé caer en el sofá y tapé mi cara con las manos tratando de tomar un último aliento antes de tener que enfrentarme cara a cara con Barnes. No sé porque tenía tanto miedo de él, realmente su carta solo me había hecho saber con más claridad lo que ya sabía, él no es culpable. Se podía ver que él había sufrido de la misma manera que yo, pero con el extra de su gran culpabilidad.  
Cada una de sus palabras las tenía grabadas en mi mente e iban a ser difíciles de borrar.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

_No sé bien cómo comenzar esto, no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, pero pienso que esto realmente lo merece._  
_Puede que nada de lo que diga te haga cambiar de parecer, que sigas odiándome, e incluso queriéndome muerto. Steve dice que no eres de esa clase personas y creo en él, pero el daño que te causé es merecedor de eso._  
_Con todo esto quiero llegar a que, lo siento. Siento lo que le hice a tus padres. No merezco ningún perdón por ello y mi pago será vivir todo el tiempo de vida que me quede sabiendo que asesiné a un amigo. Sólo necesito hacer esto para poder vivir conmigo mismo y por hacer más fácil la vida de Steve después de lo que sucedió. Si es necesario me alejaré completamente de aquí, haré mi vida lejos para que podáis ser felices como hasta antes de aparecer yo, porque sé que el verdaderamente te ama y ambos merecéis ser felices._  
_También siento el tener el descaro de hacerte una única petición. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pedirte nada y estoy dispuesto a aceptar un no, pero verdaderamente me haría sentir mejor conmigo mismo. Quisiera que me dieras tú aprobación para ir a las tumbas de tus padres y poder presentar mi perdón a ellos. Puede sonar estúpido o loco, pero es algo que realmente necesito y que tan solo lo haré con tu permiso._  
_Nuevamente, lo siento, Tony._

_James Buchanan Barnes._

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Supuestamente estas palabras debían aclararme, pero leer "asesiné" me sacó todo los recuerdos más duros a flote. Aquél maldito vídeo se visualizaba en mi mente repitiéndose en bucle, y aunque sabía que él no era realmente Bucky, solo el físico de él, hacia eso lo peor. Ver su rostro me hacía volver todo, pero no quería más eso. Quería poder ver a Barnes como Steve me lo describía. Aquel que daría la vida por su amigo, por su pelotón y por su país.  
Steve entró en la sala seguido por un intimidado Bucky. Enseguida capté su atención, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente a las paredes. Lo que comenzó como una huida le hizo quedar bastante perplejo por su cambio drástico en la expresión al ver las fotos y cuadros que había por toda la sala.  
– Ese es de nuestra boda –le aclaró, Steve, cuando quedó mirando el cuadro más grande sobre la chimenea.  
– Es algo extraño para mí todavía –dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Steve puso una mano sobre su hombro y le señaló otras fotos enmarcadas bajo el cuadro que mostraban como Peter había crecido a nuestro lado.  
– Tiene tú misma cara de cascarrabias incluso sin ser tu hijo de verdad –comentó viendo la última foto.  
Esa la tomamos unas semanas antes de que los acuerdos trastocaran todo. Peter no quería hacerse la foto porque llegaba tarde con su amigo y le tuve que obligar a esperar a que Steve llegara para la foto. Así que luego quedó plasmada su cara de irritación.  
– Muy gracioso... –Respondió, Steve, con una suave risa–. Vamos a sentarnos.  
Finalmente ambos se acercaron y Steve le señalo el sillón a Bucky para que se acomodara, mientras él se sentaba junto a mí.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Me susurró.  
Asentí, sabiendo que debía notarse en mi cara que no era así. No me gustaba que Barnes viera como me sentía, odiaba que otros sintieran pena de mí y me vieran vulnerable, pero me estaba siendo imposible controlarme.  
Steve puso su mano sobre la mía, apretándola suavemente para infundirme fuerza. Le miré de reojo al ver que no le importaba mostrar cariño teniendo a Bucky delante. Eso me dio un empuje para sentirme más tranquilo.  
– ¿Qué tal ha sido adaptarse a ver a Steve con otro hombre? –Pregunté, tratando de rebajar la tensión.  
– La cosa más extraña del mundo –respondió, volviendo a fijar su vista en las paredes.  
– Creo que esa reacción ha sido la de todos –comentó, Steve–, y las bromas aún siguen 10 años después... Pero lo peor viene ahora que llegan las tuyas.  
Barnes hizo una risa, en la cual realmente había poco humor  
– Dudo mucho que este por aquí para hacer tal cosa.  
– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con sorpresa, Steve.  
– Realmente no tienes que hacer eso –respondí, al saber porque lo decía–. No te voy a privar de la amistad de Steve, creo que bastantes años han sido perdidos –Steve nos miró de uno al otro, desconcertado.  
– ¿Es de verdad? –Me miró fijamente, la primera vez que se armaba de valor para verme a la cara–. No lo quiero si es por lástima... –Parecía que había acabado, pero unos segundos después terminó de aclarar–. No lo mal intérpretes, realmente aprecio si es así, pero no quiero entrometerme donde realmente no me quieran.  
Sentí como la mano de Steve se tensó y le miré de reojo. Sabía que en el fondo él tenía miedo de que no perdonara a Bucky y le hiciera alejarse de él otra vez, sin embargo no decía nada. Esto era lo mismo como cuando quiso firmar el divorcio sin oponerse en lo más mínimo, quería cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos.  
Le devolví el apretón y luego miré a Bucky, quién parecía mucho más tenso que yo. Realmente entendía lo que había dicho, yo menos que nadie quiero la lástima de nadie, esa es una de las razones por las que no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos.  
– Lo digo muy en serio –respondí–. Aunque aún me queda mucho proceso para superar lo que hic... Lo que Hydra hizo –rectifiqué a tiempo–, creo que necesito avanzar en ello y perdonar. Lo hice con Steve –continué, volviendo mi vista a él–, y realmente ha sido una gran mejora para ambos, así que no veo por qué no seguir.  
Steve dio un suspiro con una sonrisa mientras me miraba. Veía en sus ojos como brillaban las lágrimas que querían salir. Le hice una sonrisa antes de seguir.  
– Así que, no debes preocuparte por lo que pasó en Siberia, aunque me sentí traicionado en aquél momento, cosa que aclaré con Steve –di un suave suspiro y dirigí mi mirada devuelta a Bucky–, y pude ver que realmente solo hicisteis lo que debíais para detenerme y no terminara peor. Eso me hace recordar que siento lo de tu brazo, por suerte tienes uno nuevo, e incluso mejor –finalicé.  
– Gracias, Stark –murmuró bajo–, pero eso no es realmente lo que me preocupaba aclarar, sino lo que provocó que eso pasara.  
Tragó saliva bajando la mirada, incapaz de mirarme.  
– Eso no necesito perdonarlo porque no fuiste tú, aunque me cueste asimilarlo por culpa de las imágenes, sé que no eras dueño de tus actos... –Hice una respiración profunda para relajar la tensión de mi cuerpo–. Por eso mismo tienes mí aprobación para lo que me pediste.  
Levantó la vista en el acto y me miró con sorpresa.  
– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó completamente incrédulo.  
– Todos necesitamos superar y aceptar muchas cosas, si puedo ayudarte con eso a ti me parece bien.  
– Muchas gracias, Stark, de verdad –hizo un asentimiento mientras nos miraba a Steve y a mí–. Steve dijo eras una persona muy noble, veo que no mentía.  
Dirigí la mirada inmediatamente a Steve, quién se sonrojó de repente.  
– ¿Vas diciendo eso de mí? –Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, con un rastro de diversión.  
Siempre que descubría esas cosas que Steve decía de mí a los demás me hacia sentir tan amado. A pesar de que no me guste que me vean como tal, siempre he sido nombrado como alguien más bien frío y sin madurez, cosa que me ayuda a esconder mis sentimientos. Pero Steve siempre se encargaba de defender mis partes buenas, lo había hecho desde el primer día y aunque eso me haga ver más débil, no podía sentirme mal por sus halagos.  
– Solo digo la verdad –me guiñó el ojo.  
– Me alegra ver que de verdad lo habéis arreglado –dijo, Barnes, sonriéndonos–. Es muy extraño verlo, pero realmente estoy feliz por vosotros.  
– Gracias, Bucky –le respondió, Steve–. Espero que te acostumbres rápido, aunque a nosotros mismos nos costó.  
– Si solo fuera costar... –murmuré con el recuerdo–. Incluso después de casarnos aun nos pasaba.  
– Eso fue mi culpa –dijo riendo, Steve.  
– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad, Bucky.  
– Porqué a Steve no le gustaba ser el pasivo –me encogí de hombros.  
– ¡Tony! –Exclamó, mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja.  
Tapé mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, tratando de no reírme de su cara de enfado.  
A veces olvidaba lo pudoroso que era y lo mucho que odiaba hablar de la intimidad, pero para mí se me hacía algo bastante natural y olvidaba el controlarme. Al principio de nuestra relación si me costaba porque no me sentía cómodo con lo que pudieran decir con mi cambio de orientación sexual, pero cuando pasé esa fase ya no tuve ningún tabú para expresarme sobre ello.  
– Perdón, mi amor, se me ha escapado –besé su mejilla para que dejara de mirarme mal–. Sabes que me cuesta pensar antes de hablar.  
Steve negó aun completamente colorado, y más al ver la expresión extremadamente sorprendida de Barnes.  
– Creo que me costará mucho asimilarlo... Nunca pensé que te vería así, y qué harías fondue con hombres –le dijo a Steve.  
– Hombre –le corrigió–. Y no lo llames así –se tapó la cara, negando repetidas avergonzado.  
– ¿Fondue? ¿Qué tiene que ver la fondue? –Dije con extremada curiosidad al ver la reacción de Steve.  
– Veo que no te ha contado esa anécdota –respondió, Bucky, conteniendo la risa.  
– No lo hagas, James, ni se te ocurra –le amenazó, Steve.  
– No le hagas caso, cuéntamela.  
Steve fue a replicar y le tapé la boca mientras le sujetaba con fuerza cuando trató de zafarse. Él podría haberme apartado fácilmente ya que era más fuerte, sin embargo no abuso de su poder.  
– Steve no sabía que significaba "fondue" y la sacó de contexto pensando que significaba sexo –contó, Barnes, entre risas.  
– ¿En serio? –Dije, soltando a Steve y echándome a reír–. ¿Cómo lo confundiste?  
– Deja de reírte tanto –se quejó–. Yo no estaba habituado a esas palabras francesas como tú padre, no tenía tiempo para de aprenderlas.  
Mi risa se fue apagando con la mención a mi padre. No fui el único que cambió su ánimo con eso, pude notar como Barnes se tensaba en su sitio.  
– ¿Mi padre?  
– Sí... –respondió sin más explicación, avergonzándose.  
– Sabes que voy a insistir –le advertí.  
Quería saber toda la historia tras esa anécdota, por un momento nos ha hecho relajarnos y poder reír, y quería seguir por ese camino. Además de que era agradable poder saber esas pequeñas cosas de Steve que tiene vergüenza de contarme. Quizá no viniera tan mal tener a Barnes por aquí después de todo.  
– ¿Cuál es la historia completa? –Le pregunté a Bucky.  
Él miró a Steve quién tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, pero que me miraba con seriedad.  
– Si quieres no me rio, pero quiero saberlo.  
Continuó mirándome y pude ver que su mirada no era de enfado, sino que tenía miedo y preocupación. No comprendía porqué.  
– Durante una misión tu padre le dijo a Peggy que al terminar podrían hacer una fondue y simplemente lo mal intérprete –dijo sin más detalles.  
Su inocencia era tan dulce, incluso contada así me dieron ganas de lanzarme sobre él y llenarle de besos. De no haber estado Bucky probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Sabía cuan inocente podía ser, lo había vivido en todas nuestras primeras veces en nuestra relación, pero aun así me sorprendía. Aunque ahora comprendía porque tenía miedo de contármelo, no era por mencionar a mi padre, sino por mencionar a Peggy. Ella fue el único amor de Steve y en el pasado eso me dio bastantes celos. Sin embargo eso ya no era así y esta anécdota era algo que podía imaginar como algo divertido.  
– Creo que fondue es mi nueva palabra favorita –reí.  
Steve rodó los ojos y besuqueé sus labios para que no se enojara.  
–Podemos dejar hablar de esto, por favor –dijo entre los besos  
– Sí, mejor –concordó, Bucky, con expresión sorprendida al vernos–. Aunque me alegra saber que estáis bien.  
– Muy bien, la verdad –afirmé con una sonrisa–, tanto que vamos agrandar la familia.  
– ¡Cierto! –Exclamó con repentina emoción, Steve–. Ahora que tomaremos un tiempo para nosotros queremos adoptar otra vez.  
– ¡Wow! Eso suena muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa.  
Por primera vez desde que había llegado parecía que se comenzaba a relajar, y realmente yo también. Sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora podía respirar mejor. Continuaban teniendo las horribles imágenes en mi cabeza, pero ahora que había podido hablar con Barnes y empezar a conocerle me daba cuenta de que realmente su carácter no tenía nada que ver con el que había en aquel video. Esa era la más que confirmación de que no era la misma persona y él no tenía culpa alguna. Era una gran liberación verlo con mis propios ojos, ya que parece que es lo único que ha hecho que haya conseguido asimilar completamente ese hecho. Ahora todas las dudas que tenía ya no estaban y podía comenzar a ver a Barnes como el mejor amigo de Steve sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor.  
– ¿Cómo funciona eso de la adopción?  
– Es un gran caos, mil papeles que entregar y mil formularios que rellenar para luego esperar por una llamada de que alguien nos ha elegido para darnos a su bebé –le explicó, Steve, con gran emoción en su voz.  
Le miré con amor al ver lo feliz que se veía, no sabía si era por la adopción o por poder hablar con Bucky tranquilamente, pero sea por lo que fuera me hacía feliz verle así.  
– Es horrible los trámites, en especial los formularios, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo rellenarlos. ¿Qué se debe poner en profesión cuando eres Vengador? –dije, haciendo reír a Steve.  
– Al final pusimos Empresario y Militar –continuó riendo.  
– No es del todo mentira –respondió, Bucky–. ¿Creéis que puedan saber que sois vosotros cuando os escojan?  
– Probablemente ya que están nuestros nombres –comentó, Steve.  
– Y si no, la fecha de nacimiento de Steve seguro no pasa desapercibida –dije tratando de no reírme de más–. Ya un centenario.  
Barnes hizo una carcajada y Steve nos miró de mala manera a ambos.  
– ¿De qué te ríes, Buchanan? Tú eres mayor que yo.  
Presiones con fuerza mis labios para que no me saliera la risa, pero logró notar mi gesto.  
– No tiene gracia, Tony –dijo, Steve, tratando de sonar enojado para ocultar su diversión–. Puedo tener 100 años, pero biológicamente hablando tu estas más viejo.  
– ¡Auch! –Fingí que me golpeó–. Ya pronto dejarás de amarme cuando me salgan arrugas.  
– Eso jamás–sonrió–. Me gusta contar las arrugas que te salen en la frente cuando te concentras.  
– Oh... Gracias por decir que ya estoy envejeciendo.  
– Sí –afirmó, provocando que le golpeara el brazo. Continuó antes de darme tiempo a replicar más–. Estás envejeciendo junto a mí, como prometimos.  
Y con una sola frase conseguía derretir todo mi interior. Solo él podía hacer que amara tanta cursilería, solo él me hacía derretir, porque solo con él prometí pasar mi vida hasta que la vejez nos llevara.  
Tomé su rostro y le besé, corto pero intenso, lo suficiente para que supiera que le amaba. No le di más porque no quería incomodarle frente a Barnes, y a él mismo, que apartó la mirada de nosotros.  
– Quizá ya sobro aquí –murmuró tímidamente.  
– No, claro que no, Bucks –le respondió, Steve, levemente sonrojado–. ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
Bucky pareció no escucharle, mirando fijamente hacía la puerta del jardín, donde había desviado la vista.  
– ¿Es normal que vuestro hijo entre saltando la valla en vez de por la puerta? –Preguntó entre extrañado y divertido.  
– ¿Qué? –Me levante casi de un salto y abrí la puerta del jardín para ver a Peter trepado por la pared, para subir a su habitación–. ¡Peter Benjamin! ¡Baja ahora mismo de ahí!  
Peter saltó al suelto y se acercó cabizbajo, sin valor de verme a la cara.  
Steve rápidamente se asomó a mi lado y su rostro se endureció al ver a Peter.  
– ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí? –Le preguntó con firmeza.  
– Solo había ido a dar una vuelta –dijo casi en un susurro inaudible.  
– ¿Pretendes que creamos eso cuando te escapas sin avisar? –Le pregunté, conteniendo mí enfado.  
Continuó viendo a sus pies sin dar una respuesta.  
– Peter, míranos –le exigió, Steve.  
Levantó lentamente la cabeza y nos miró apenado.  
Estaba realmente muy enfadado con él. Ya no sabía cómo hacer para que no nos continuará desafiando de esta manera. Steve cree debe ser una fase de la adolescencia y tenga que ver con que comiencen a gustarle chicas. Probablemente fuera así y eso era lo que más me preocupaba. No quería que se convirtiera en mí, no quería que cayera en lo que yo me convertí en mi juventud.  
Peter siempre había sido tan centrado en sus estudios, un chico demasiado cerrado, que ver su actitud actual era un contraste que me era difícil de digerir.  
– ¿Algo que explicar? –Pregunté.  
Mordió su labio y negó volviendo a bajar la mirada.  
– ¿Qué hay de tu reposo? –Inquirió, Steve–. ¿Ves por qué somos duros contigo?  
– Ya estoy bien, no necesito reposo.  
– Reza porque así sea, porque como recaigas por esto créeme que seré yo quién te quite el traje de Spider-Man hasta nuevo aviso –Steve tensó la mandíbula y luego acercó a Peter a él para abrazarle.  
Siempre intentaba ser duro con Peter, pero le era realmente difícil para él lograrlo sin terminar cediendo en algo. En el fondo tiene un corazón muy blando, lo sé bien porque me ha soportado muchos años sin matarme.  
– No me hagas ser así, Pete, no me gusta ser malo –le dijo en un susurro.  
– No eres malo, papá, ninguno lo sois –murmuró mirándome apenado.  
–Aun diciendo eso no te salvas del castigo –le dije en un tono más suave.  
Peter hizo un resoplido y nos esquivó entrando a la sala. Le seguí rápidamente para que no se escabullera de dar explicaciones.  
– ¡Hey, el de brazo de metal! –Dijo sorprendiéndose al ver a Bucky–. Debe ser genial tener esto –le tocó el brazo, mirándolo emocionado.  
– Es mejor uno de verdad –le respondió–, se pierde mucho tacto.  
– Pero te puedes defender con golpes más fuertes.  
– La fuerza se puede conseguir con más entrenamiento, el tacto no se recupera –dijo con un suspiro.  
Steve se acercó y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter.  
– Bucks quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi hijo Peter –dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo–. Pete, él es mi mejor amigo, Bucky, creo que lo reconoces del aeropuerto de Berlín.  
– Me alegra conocerte, Peter –le sonrió–, pero sobre todo me alegra que no me estés pateando el trasero.  
La expresión de Peter se volvió alarmada y miró de Steve a Bucky.  
Me reí antes su rostro. Realmente parecía asustado de darse cuenta que había peleado contra él. Me sentiría más orgulloso de él por lo bien que lo hizo aquél día si no fuera porque aquello fue el comienzo del caos en nuestra familia.  
– Lo... Lo siento, yo no quería... –tartamudeó, Peter, con nerviosismo.  
– No te preocupes, está todo bien ahora –le tranquilizó–. Eres muy bueno, pero con esos padres como no.  
– El mérito no es nuestro, todo viene de sus poderes y su inteligencia –dije con mucho orgullo.  
Volví a sentarme en el sofá y Steve se sentó en el reposabrazos, rodeándome con su brazo. Me miró con una gran sonrisa y me sentí contagiado por su felicidad.  
– ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó en un susurro mientras Peter hablaba con Barnes.  
– Muy bien ahora –afirmé.  
– Me alegro tanto, mi amor. Gracias por esto –murmuró con un pequeño nudo de emoción en su voz.  
– Era lo correcto –asentí con una sonrisa para él.  
Apoyé mi mano sobre sus piernas para estirar mi cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios.  
Me sentía feliz de haberme quitado un peso de encima. Como había dicho aun me faltaba más proceso para terminar de superar todo, pero las partes más difíciles ya estaban solucionadas y eso era lo importante. Además con esto Steve parecía mucho más tranquilo y feliz. Sabía que para él Bucky era muy importante, desde siempre le mencionaba en sus recuerdos y sé cuánto influyó en su vida de joven, por eso seguir teniéndole como apoyo en su vida era algo que necesitaba.  
No sé cómo influya eso en nuestro futuro, pero por ahora estaba tranquilo e incluso algo emocionado por poder conocer más a fondo al Steve de hace 70 años. Puede que haga a Barnes mi aliado para eso. Podría ser divertido.  
– Voy a mi habitación, bajaré cuando esté lista la comida –dijo, Peter captando nuestra atención, mientras iba hacía las escaleras.  
– Hey espera, Peter –le llamó, Steve, quitándome las palabras–. No vas a irte sin dar una explicación.  
Bufó parándose en la puerta sin responder todavía.  
– ¿Tiene que ver esa chica en esto? –Pregunté.  
– ¿Qué chica? –me miró con confusión.  
– La que te gustaba –aclaró, Steve.  
– Yo nunca he dicho que fuera una chica.  
Mi boca quedó abierta, mirándole completamente perplejo. Esa respuesta era la última que esperaba.  
– ¿Qué? –Preguntó, Steve, en un tono agudo por la sorpresa.  
Definitivamente no era el único sorprendido. Hasta ahora nunca había dejado entrever que le gustaran los hombres, más bien todo lo contrario, lo poco que habíamos sabido eran mujeres. Le iba a seguir apoyando de cualquier manera, pero me hubiera gustado que nos lo contara cuando se dio cuenta de su orientación sexual.  
– Perece que hoy no terminan las sorpresas todavía –murmuró, Bucky.  
– En ningún momento afirme que fuera una chica –respondió con timidez, Peter.  
– ¿Entonces te gusta un chico? –Dijo apenas sin voz, Steve.  
Peter asintió.  
– ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?  
– No sabía cómo... No quería que pops hiciera un drama... Digo, papá –tapó su boca.  
– ¿Cómo me ha llamado? ¿Pops? –Dije, encontrando la voz al fin.  
– Sí, eso me ha parecido –asintió, Steve.  
– Suena como una palomita al hacerse "pop" –bromeé al ver la cara tímida de Peter.  
– Oh vamos... No os burléis –se quejó, Peter–. Así te llamo para mí.  
– ¿Por qué?  
– No quiero que se burlen de mí como cuando te llamaba papi.  
Me levanté de inmediato y fui hasta él para abrazarle.  
– Llámame como quieras, Pete, a mí me gustará igual.  
Había olvidado los muchos problemas de sociabilidad y timidez que tuvo al ir creciendo. Eso provocó que dejara de llamarme "papi" ya que se habían burlado de él, lo cual hacía lógico que ahora tuviera miedo de nombrarme de otra manera.  
– No te cierres tanto con nosotros, Peter, puedes hablarnos de estas cosas –le sonríe–. Llámame... ¿Pops era? Me gusta.  
– Sí, Pete, aquí estamos para lo que sea, puedes contarnos cualquier miedo o duda que tengas –dijo, Steve.  
– A mí también –añadió, Barnes–. No nos conocemos mucho todavía, pero estaría encantado de ayudar.  
– ¿Ves, Peter? No estás solo para que te guardes todo –traté de animarle–. Ahora tiene hasta una especie de tío –dije señalando a Bucky.  
– Me gusta cómo suena eso –sonrió, Bucky.  
Steve rio asintiendo, dando su aprobación a lo que decía.  
– Lo siento, papá, solo no quería decepcionaros –susurró.  
– Es pops –sonreí–. Y no sé por qué nos ibas a decepcionar, estamos orgullosos de ti.  
– Sí, Pete, estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti –concordó, Steve–. Nosotros somos los menos apropiados para juzgar quien te gusta. Tú padre ni sabía que era gay y yo no sabía que me podían gustar también los hombres, así que no te sientas mal.  
– Se te han pegado nuestras rarezas –bromeé, consiguiendo hacerle reír.  
– Lo siento mucho –dijo en un susurró tímido.  
Steve vino hasta nosotros y nos juntó en un abrazo.  
Era increíble el completo caos que éramos como familia, pero amaba serlo juntos, especialmente cuando eso terminaba uniéndonos. Quizá era una locura querer agrandar la familia con todo esto, sin embargo creo que podría ser más positivo que negativo. Con Peter fue así, llevábamos pocos meses juntos, pero él nos unió más rápido e hizo que no me diera miedo el pensar en casarme con Steve. Y hoy puedo decir que fueron las mejores decisiones de mi vida. No podía estar más orgulloso de donde hemos llegado, definitivamente a superado todas las expectativas que tenía puestas en nosotros.  
A pesar de los problemas, Steve me ha hecho y me hace inmensamente feliz y Peter me llena de orgullo cada día más. Ellos junto con los Vengadores mi vida está completa, inclusive contando a Barnes. En poco rato nos había mostrado todo su apoyo y eso realmente me hacía saber que había elegido lo correcto y merecía el perdón.  
Eso había quitado todos mis miedos y dudas de estos días, dejándome muy tranquilo conmigo mismo. E incluso orgulloso de haber podido afrontar esto y haber hecho lo que debía hacer aunque me haya costado. Ahora eso tenía su recompensar y estaba completamente feliz. Especialmente porque nuestra familia volvía a estar unida, dejando finalmente atrás todo lo que pasó.


	12. Grandes Imprevistos

###### Tony

Miré el reloj por milésima vez en las últimas horas. Parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado desde la última llamada de Steve hace 4 horas. Banner y yo no teníamos forma de comunicarnos con Steve, Romanoff y Barton y esto comenzaba a estresarme.  
Los 3 habían salido en una misión repentina en Europa hacía 2 días, realmente parecía algo muy serio por como Steve no dudo en salir corriendo. Sin embargo, había estado respondiendo mis mensajes aunque tan solo fuera un "todo bien". Sabía que no era así, pero el que respondiera ya me aliviaba en gran medida. Aunque sabía que algo pasaba ya que en su última llamada parecía realmente preocupado y luego ya no respondió más, y eso me estaba matando por dentro. Si supiera donde estaban hacía mucho que habría salido en su ayuda, pero no tenía idea de donde les habían mandado.  
Aunque ya estábamos tratando de poner remedio a eso. Llevábamos más de una hora intentando encontrar la ubicación mediante cualquier dispositivo que llevaran consigo, e incluso el acceder a sus comunicadores para hablar con ellos. Pero todo esfuerzo de ello estaba siendo en vano.  
– No puede ser tan difícil –gruñí asqueado, lanzando parte de las cosas que había en mi mesa de un golpe.  
– Cálmate, Tony, no conseguiremos nada alterándonos –trató de calmarme, Banner.  
– Es fácil decirlo cuando tu pareja no es la desparecida –dije con más rabia de la debida.  
– Pero son mis amigos –respondió con voz tranquila, aunque su expresión reflejaba lo contrario.  
Realmente había sonado cruel hablarle como si no le importara cuando no era así, pero todo era culpa de esta gran incertidumbre. Si no me controlaba iba a enloquecer y ves a saber que más estupideces diría.  
– Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso –me disculpé.  
Bruce tan solo asintió hacía mí en respuesta.  
Me dejé caer sobre mi silla y sujeté mi cabeza entre las manos. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, siquiera cuando me adentré en el portal Chitauri. Allí tuve miedo de morir, pero se trataba de mí y ahora era Steve, nada se comparaba al dolor de pensar en que algo le pasara a él. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien para llegar a sentir este miedo tan intenso que dolía por dentro.  
– Señor, tiene una llamada entrante de Shield –informó, Jarvis.  
Alcé rápidamente la cabeza y Banner me miró en el acto. El dolor me atacó con más fuerza, haciendo que sintiera como si algo me perforará desde dentro por el miedo a que algo le hubiera pasado a Steve.  
– Pásamela –dije poniéndome en pie.  
– ¿Se puede saber porque están intentando entrar en nuestros servidores? –Preguntó la voz de Fury.  
Di un suspiró por el alivio momentáneo de saber que la llamada no era porque les hubiera ocurrido nada malo.  
– Llevamos horas sin saber del Capitán y los demás y no nos gusta quedarnos de brazos cruzados a la espera.  
– ¿Desde cuándo tanta excesiva preocupación por ellos, Stark? –Respondió.  
Bruce me miró con una sonrisa, que disimulo rápidamente mirando hacía su mesa cuando le miré. Rodé los ojos al sentir como se estaba regodeando internamente porque se me notará que Steve me preocupaba tanto como para que lo notaran los demás y creara sospechas.  
– Sin ellos los Vengadores estaríamos bastante indefensos –dije, fingiendo indiferencia–. Son los más débiles, pero aportan su granito de arena.  
– Sigue a lo tuyo y no interfieras, Stark –dijo como una advertencia antes de colgar.  
Solté un resoplido asqueado.  
– Que no interfiera dice... –murmuré para mí mismo, poniendo mi taza en la cafetera.  
– Eso no te hará bien, Tony, ya estás suficiente nervioso.  
– ¿Y qué? –dije un poco brusco.  
Cogí mi taza y me fui con ella fuera del laboratorio. Si continuaba ahí terminaría colapsando. Tenía demasiadas presiones entre todas las cosas que fallaban y Banner.  
Entré en la habitación de Steve y me senté en su silla, viendo todo en su escritorio, que a diferencia de en su despacho aquí tenía decenas de lápices de distintas variedades y tamaños, colores, rotuladores y delineadores. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado junto a sus cuadernos de dibujo, los cuáles no les gustaba que tocara, especialmente si había estado trabajando.  
Tomé el cuaderno más pequeño y comencé a pasar las hojas. La mayoría eran pequeños bocetos de paisajes diversos, nada realmente destacable excepto uno. Había un pequeño dibujo de la torre, podría ser algo normal si no fuera porque en ella estaban puestas las letras de "Stark". La torre apenas duro unos días con ellas, por lo que era muy extraño que le diera tiempo a hacerlo, y más porque recuerdo que cuando lo conocí menciono que la torre no le había gustado, pero aquí estaba, un dibujo de ella.  
– Estúpido –susurré con una sonrisa.  
Dejé el cuaderno y tomé uno más grande. Me sorprendí nada más abrirlo al verme a mí mismo dibujado dormido en la cama. Se veía tan realista, tan detallado cada rasgo que era sorprendente. Me sentí un poco intimidado por verme a través de como Steve me veía, pero a la vez me lleno de un gran amor.  
Se me escapó un suspiro involuntario y me reí por lo ridículo que me vi. Steve siempre provocando que sea tan sentimental, lo odiaría si no fuera que ese sentimiento me hacía sentir verdaderamente feliz.  
Mi teléfono sonó sobresaltándome de repente. Lo saqué del bolsillo y mi corazón se aceleró al ver el nombre de Steve en la pantalla. Descolgué rápidamente.  
– Tony, necesito que hagas algo por mí y no hagas preguntas –dijo apresuradamente, sin darme tiempo a decir palabra.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté, notando como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.  
– Eso son preguntas y no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones ahora.  
Su manera brusca de hablarme me aturdió por unos segundos. Tenía que ser algo realmente importante para que estuviera tan exigente.  
– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Susurré, asustado por su actitud.  
– Tienes que ir a Queens y recoger a un niño del colegio.  
– ¿Qué? –Dije estupefacto.  
¿Qué conexión había entre una misión de tanta gravedad y recoger a un niño del colegio?  
– No tengo tiempo de explicar, Tony, por favor, haz esto por mí.  
– Sí, claro que lo haré –respondí, nervioso.  
– Gracias, mi amor –dijo en un tono más tranquilo–. Te voy a mandar la ficha de los padres del niño, ahí están todos los datos y seguro aparece en que colegio está. Él se llama Peter Parker.  
– Está bien –murmuré, levantándome de la silla.  
– Ve con el traje y ten cuidado.  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo esto podía ser tan peligroso para necesitar ir con el traje? Tener tantas preguntas sin respuestas comenzaba a darme mucha ansiedad.  
– Dios, Steve. ¿Qué está pasando?  
– Después te llamaré, Tony, lo prometo. Te amo, ten cuidado.  
– Te amo –dije apresuradamente por miedo a que colgará antes de decírselo–. Vuelve pronto.  
– Lo haré, Tony... –escuché un murmullo de Barton que interrumpió a Steve–. Tengo que irme ya, solo cuida al niño hasta que te llame. Cuídate, te amo.  
Colgó.  
Me quedé mirando el teléfono sin saber cómo reaccionar. Mi cabeza estaba completamente aturdida, y el miedo y ansiedad me estaban comiendo por dentro. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para obligar a mi mente que ordenar a mis pies que se movieran.  
Fui directo al hangar, respirando profundamente en cada paso para infundirme valor.  
– Jarvis, prepara el traje –ordené.  
Me paré en el centro del hangar y se abrió una escotilla en el suelo a mí alrededor. Los brazos mecánicos montaron la armadura en mí enseguida y solté el aire.  
– Tiene un correo nuevo del Capitán Rogers –me informó, Jarvis.  
– Ábrelo y escanea hasta dar con la dirección del colegio del niño.  
Salí disparado del hangar en dirección a Queens. Podía ver lo rápido que escaneaba la ficha que Steve me había mandado y en menos de un minuto Jarvis ya había dado con la dirección.  
– Cuéntame, ¿hay algo relevante en las fichas?  
– Son un matrimonio. Agentes de Shield con larga experiencia militar. Tienen un hijo de 8 años.  
¿Agentes de Shield? Eso podría explicar bastante esta situación y la misión de los chicos, ¿pero cómo han llegado a este extremo?  
– ¿Hay algo que explique la misión de Steve y el resto?  
– No, señor –respondió–. Las fichas son básicas.  
Maldito Steve, sabía perfectamente que buscaría más y me preocuparía por ello. En ocasiones odiaba que me conociera tan bien.  
Di más potencia al entrar en Queens y no aminoré hasta tener a la vista el colegio. Descendí hasta aterrizar en la puerta y varías miradas de los padres que esperaban se pusieron en mí.  
– Señor, hay movimiento hostil a la izquierda.  
Miré hacia allí y vi a dos tipos con gorras negras cruzados de brazos esperando. Uno de ellos me miró y comenzaron a avanzar entre las personas.  
La fila de niños empezó a salir por la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró por lo mal que pintaba esto.  
– Jarvis dime que hay una foto del niño en esa ficha y le podrás localizar.  
– No, señor, pero si la hay en la web del colegio.  
– ¡Bendito internet! –Exclamé acercándome lo más posible.  
El escáner facial comenzó a trabajar mientras yo me acercaba a interponerme entre los niños y los dos hombres.  
– Hay coincidencia, señor.  
Miré en la dirección que marcaba el escáner. El niño iba con una chaqueta roja y una gorra verde. Uno de los tipos se estaba acercando en donde el niño esperaba.  
Me elevé y paré frente al niño, quién dio un salto hacia atrás asustado.  
– ¿Iron Man? –Dijo con sorpresa.  
– El mismo –le respondí–. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?  
– Tengo que esperar al...  
Uno de los tipos sacó un arma y apuntó directamente hacia el niño.  
Le agarré tirando de él y le cubrí entre mis brazos, girando para que los disparos dieran en mi espalda.  
En un segundo la calle se llenó de gritos y todos corrían en todas las direcciones para huir con sus hijos.  
– Sujétate –le dije, agarrándole con fuerza y despegando.  
Los disparos continuaron hacía mí, creando más terror. Subí hasta la azotea de un edificio y dejé al niño.  
– Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.  
Volví a bajar y fui directo hacia el tipo que disparaba. Cuando vio que no iba a parar trató de correr, pero le golpeé por la espalda estrellándole contra una de las verjas del colegio.  
El segundo tipo también me disparó por la espalda y me gire hacia él.  
– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu arma me haría algo cuando la suya no lo ha hecho? –Pregunté yendo hacia él.  
Me tiró la pistola y salió corriendo tratando de huir.  
– Cuanta valentía –dije con sarcasmo.  
Fui directo hacia él y le atrapé por la espalda. Me elevé a gran altura y comenzó a gritar.  
– ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?  
Continuó gritando y bajé rápidamente, frenando a escasos metros del suelo. Debo admitir que esto era divertido.  
El otro hombre se había levantado del suelo y miraba a su alrededor algo aturdido del golpe.  
– Oh no, nadie te dio permiso de levantarte –dije yendo en su dirección y lanzándole a su compañero sobre él–. ¡Strike!  
Varios agentes de policía llegaron apresuradamente y les rodearon. Una vez los tuvieron retenidos salí de allí antes de que pidieran explicaciones.  
Volví rápidamente a la azotea donde esperaba el niño, hecho un pequeño ovillo abrazando sus piernas, asustado.  
– Todo está bien, chico, ya no tienes que temer –me acerqué despacio y me agaché para quedar a su altura–. ¿Peter, verdad? Soy Tony.  
Saqué mi casco y me miró, apunto de echarse a llorar. Se levantó y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.  
– Todo está bien –volví a repetir–. Vamos a ponerte a salvo.  
Él asintió y se sujetó fuerte a mi cuello.  
Me puse nuevamente el casco y me levanté sujetando con fuerza al niño.  
Volví lo más rápido que pude a la torre con él para que estuviera a salvo.

•••

– No lo sé, Bruce –repetí por milésima vez–. No sé qué diablos pasa y eso me asusta. O sea, ¿por qué querrían matar a un niño?  
– No sé, pero esto no pinta nada bien.  
Tenía toda la razón. Desde el inicio sabía que algo grave estaba pasando, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que a esta magnitud. Lo cual, hacía acrecentar más mi temor por Steve.  
Me giré y miré al pequeño jugando en el pc en mi mesa. Estaba disfrutando por primera vez de la tecnología táctil y para su suerte siendo la mejor tecnología Stark. Ahora parecía haberse tranquilizado bastante, pero no dejaba de preguntar por sus tíos.  
El niño me miró cuando el juego se acabó y me acerqué a ponérselo otra vez.  
– ¿Cuándo podré ir a casa? –Preguntó en apenas un susurro.  
– Pronto –mentí.  
Realmente esto podía llevar más tiempo por como parecía ir todo, pero no sabía que otra cosa decirle para no hacerle sentir mal.  
– Ya no quiero jugar más, es aburrido.  
¿Aburrido? Yo pasaba horas jugando cuando me aburría...  
Di un suspiro y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.  
– Vamos a dar una vuelta para que veas todo –le dije girando la silla para que se levantara.  
– Adiós, Peter –se despidió Banner, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
– Adiós, Dr. Banner –dijo, poniéndose de pie.  
– Adiós, Dr. Banner –imité, saliendo del laboratorio.  
Peter se puso a mi lado, pegándose prácticamente a mi pierna mientras caminábamos. Tomó mi mano y la apretó, haciendo que le mirara. Pude notar enseguida que seguía bastante asustado. Me daba tristeza verle así, confundido, fuera de su hogar y con extraños que no le aclaran que sucede. Aunque ni yo mismo sabía que estaba pasando.  
Paré en la puerta de mi taller e introduje el código de seguridad en el panel. Abrí la puerta y le dejé pasar primero.  
– Bienvenido a donde nace Iron Man.  
Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez.  
– ¿Aquí haces las armaduras? –Preguntó con un atisbo de emoción en su voz.  
– Sí –sonreí–. Ven.  
Tomé su mano y le llevé hasta la mesa para que viera en que estaba trabajando ahora.  
Vio emocionado como había una bota de mi traje a medio montar y se subió sobre la silla para verla de cerca.  
– ¿Lo montas tú pieza por pieza?  
– Al principio sí, ahora tengo ayuda de estas maquinitas que construí para ayudarme –di un golpecito sobre el brazo mecánico de Dum-e–, pero me gusta arreglar algunas cosas yo mismo.  
– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Sonrió ampliamente.  
– Esto es peligroso, chico, no quiero tener problemas –le bajé de la silla levantándole por bajo sus hombros y le alejé de la mesa–. No ha sido tan buena idea traerte aquí...  
– ¡No romperé nada, por favor! –Suplicó.  
– Te puedes romper tú y no cargare con eso en...  
El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mi frase y gruñí casi como un acto reflejo. Saqué el teléfono y al ver el nombre de Steve mi corazón saltó. Casi había olvidado que tenía que volver a llamar.  
– Quédate aquí quieto –le ordené al niño mientras me alejaba al otro extremo del taller para que no me escuchara hablar–. ¿Steve? –Dije al descolgar.  
– Tony –respondió con tensión en su voz–. Gracias por salvar al niño, te debo una muy grande  
– Desde luego que me la debes, pero por no decirme que está ocurriendo, Rogers –dije, más cabreado de lo que pretendía parecer–. Me la pagare con creces cuando vuelvas, y como has dicho, una muy grande, eso significa que tu pene muy grande va a ser mío en cuanto entres por la puerta.  
– Por Dios, Tony, no digas esas cosas –se quejó.  
Pude ver en mi mente como debía estar sonrojándose ahora mismo y me produjo ternura. Siempre era tan pudoroso que le hacía ver tan puro e inocente, aunque no lo fuera en absoluto. Eso lo tenía bien comprobado.  
– Después de la angustia que estoy pasando créeme que necesito mucho de ti.  
– Lo sé y lo siento, mi amor. Yo también te echo de menos –susurró con un suspiro.  
– ¿Cuándo volvéis?  
– Aún no lo sé –respondió con pena.  
– ¿Cómo que aún no, Steve? Lleváis 2 días, 3 contando este –dije volviéndome a alterar.  
– Ya lo sé, Tony, soy el primero que quiere que esto acabe, pero no está siendo fácil... –su voz fue bajando al final hasta que calló.  
– ¿Qué pasa, Steve? –Pregunté con verdadero miedo.  
Sabía que estaba pasando algo más y no se atrevía a contarlo.  
Miré de reojo hacia el niño, que se había acercado nuevamente a mi mesa y estaba tocando todo. Le maldije mentalmente.  
– Los padres el niño fueron secuestrados... –pude sentir el nudo en su garganta y el cómo tragó saliva para poder seguir–. Querían secuestrar al niño para hacerles hablar, por eso te pedí que le buscaras.  
– Dios mío, Steve... –murmuré casi sin habla.  
Decir que sonaba horrible era poco, pero ahora comprendía muchas cosas, sin embargo continuaba habiendo otras muchas dudas.  
– ¿Cómo es que terminaron ahí?  
– Shield les envió para infiltrarse, e iba bien hasta que alguien les delató. Así que todo lo que sabemos es que hay un posible infiltrado en Shield que sabía quiénes eran los Parker –explicó taciturno.  
– Por eso me llamaste a mí en vez de pedir ayuda a Shield –afirmé.  
– Sí, no podía arriesgar a perder al niño... –su voz se cortó y escuché como tomaba bocanada de aire.  
– Steve... –susurré–. ¿Qué pasa? Siento que hay más.  
Le escuche tragar saliva nuevamente y luego hubo un largo silencio.  
– Steven, háblame –le pedí casi como una súplica–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?  
– Estoy bien –dijo muy bajo antes de volver a quedarse callado durante un momento que se me hizo realmente largo–. Hemos estado estudiando los movimientos de los guardias, aprendiendo sus horarios para los cambios de guaridas, y también en sus tácticas de lucha...  
– Deja de irte por las ramas, Steve, dime ya lo que quieres esconderme –le corté, sin poder soportar la incertidumbre.  
– Esta bien... Mañana vamos a entrar para tratar de rescatarles –dijo casi sin voz.  
Mierda.  
Quizá sea estúpido que después de batallar con alienígenas esto me asuste tanto, pero la forma en que Steve evitaba contármelo era evidente que él mismo sabía que esta misión no iba a ser en absoluto fácil. Odiaba no estar allí y poder hacerles la misión más fácil.  
– Dime dónde estáis, iré ayudaros –dije con convicción.  
– No, Tony, necesito que cuides al niño –respondió rápidamente.  
– ¿A eso me vas a rebajar? ¿Ahora soy un niñero?  
– No te estoy rebajando, Tony –dijo con firmeza–, solo confió en ti para eso. Sé que está Banner, pero imagina que alguien les atacara... ¿Quién salvaría al niño de Hulk después?  
Apreté el teléfono conteniendo la rabia y pateé la aspiradora automática que daba vueltas por la habitación.  
Odiaba que tuviera la razón, tanto como odiaba tener que quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar.  
– Te odio, Steve, ahora mismo te odio por obligarme a esto... –murmuré negando con la cabeza.  
– Lo siento, Tony. Ódiame, yo te amaré de todos modos.  
– Vas a pagarme ahora mucho más, mucho, mucho más... –respondí, tratando de contener mis ganas de gritarle.  
– Pagaré todo como tú quieras y cuantas veces quieras.  
– Ese es mi hombre –dije, provocando que hiciera una suave risa.  
Era agradable saber que era capaz de hacerle reír incluso en momento así. Aunque yo seguía completamente asustado. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ellos y me aterraba pensar en que Steve saliera herido o algo peor, e incluso también por Barton y Romanoff.  
– Ten mucho cuidado, Steve –susurré–. Te prohíbo morir allí.  
– No te preocupes, volveré de una pieza, lo prometo, Tony. Tengo mucho que pagarte –respondió con un tono de humor.  
– Idiota –sonreí–, te sigo odiando igual.  
– Eso no cambia que te ame.  
– Maldito cursi idiota... –mordí mi labio para que no me saliera una maldita sonrisa de enamorado–. Te amo –dije sin poder evitarlo.  
– Te amo, Tony, no lo olvides.  
Sus últimas palabras provocaron que mi sonrisa se fuera.  
– No lo digas así, siento como si fuera una despedida...  
– Tony... –susurró, casi de forma inaudible.  
– Lo has prometido, así que traerás tú perfecto trasero de vuelta aquí –inquirí.  
– Lo haré, solo es por si acaso.  
– Que suerte tienes de que no sepa dónde estás sino... –dije tratando de controlar todas las emociones que me atacaban.  
– Estoy en Rusia, ¿te espero para desayunar? –bromeó.  
– Muy gracioso, Rogers –murmuré sarcástico.  
– Todo lo malo se contagia, Stark –rio, para luego dar un suspiro–. Tengo que dormir, aquí es realmente tarde, tan solo necesitaba llamarte antes.  
– Está bien, descansa y ve con mucho cuidado, mi amor. Te amo.  
– Lo tendré. Trata de no ponerte mal, estaré allí en cuanto pueda, probablemente mañana. Solo cuida del niño y te pagaré al llegar –sus palabras me hicieron sonreír un poco–. Te amo.  
Colgué finalmente y me apoyé contra la pared respirando profundamente para serenarme. Sentía demasiadas emociones y una gran presión en el pecho que parecía oprimir mis pulmones haciendo que me faltara el aire.  
Un estruendo sacó mis miedos y Steve de mi mente para devolverme a la tierra. Miré inmediatamente hacia el chico y vi la bota de mi traje tirada en el suelo con varías de las piezas caídas.  
– ¿Qué te había dicho? –Dije apretando los dientes para contener mi enfado.  
– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ha sido sin querer! –Gritó apartándose con miedo.  
Debía dar gracias a ser un niño sino si tendría motivos para temer...  
– Dije que no tocaras nada –gruñí tomando su mano para sacarle del taller.  
Le llevé hasta la sala y le senté en el sofá, intentando dejar mi mente vacía para él. Tantas cosas iban a terminar por enloquecerme.  
– ¿A caso no te enseñaron tus padres lo que significa eso?  
Me miró apenado durante unos segundos y luego bajó la vista.  
Oh, mierda... No debería haber mencionado a sus padres con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos. Él no debía saber que ocurría, pero la ausencia de ellos era igual de dolorosa, sé por propia experiencia que es así.  
– ¿Te gustan las consolas? ¿PlayStation, Xbox, Wii? –Pregunté, acercándome al mueble que había bajo el televisor.  
Él asintió débilmente y abrí uno de los estantes del mueble dejando a la vista toda la variedad de videoconsolas que había mencionado. Peter amplió sus ojos y le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrí el otro estante y su cara terminó de iluminarse al ver todo repleto de juegos.  
– ¿Puedo? –Preguntó señalando los juegos.  
– Claro, ven –le hice un gesto para que se acercara y vino corriendo–. Escoge el que más te guste.  
Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a mirar uno por uno.  
Me senté, sin dejar de mirarle mientras buscaba a que jugar. Solo de ver su inocencia me dolía de pensar en lo que todo podría terminar. Confiaba en que Steve, Romanoff y Barton iban a dar lo mejor de ellos para rescatar a los padres del niño, pero la actitud de Steve me decía que incluso él veía difícil la misión. Eso me hacía temer lo peor por ellos 3, y ahora también por el chico.

•••

– En serio me parece increíble que estés cuidando a un niño tú solo y sigas vivo –dijo con demasiada sorpresa, Pepper.  
– Es un niño, no un tigre –rodé los ojos.  
– Creía que preferirías encerrarte con un tigre antes que con un niño –se burló.  
– No lo hago por gusto –respondí–. ¿Has traído lo que te he pedido?  
– Sí –extendió hacía mí una bolsa–. ¿Si no lo haces por gusto por qué lo haces?  
Tomé la bolsa y miré si había todo lo que le había pedido mientras daba un gran suspiro. No sabía cómo contar nada de lo que sucedía sin mencionar a Steve, ya que en los últimos meses eso nos había llevado bastantes problemas. Pepper no tomo precisamente bien el que escogiera a Steve porque decía que le hacía sentir que le había sustituido por él. En cierta manera tenía razón, porque al darme cuenta de Steve me gustaba también descubrí que ya no la amaba a ella.  
Ella se alejó de mí, cosa que comprendí completamente. Quiso dejar Industrias Stark después de eso, pero la convencí con un mejor contrato, porque nadie estaba más capacitado para estar al mando, ni siquiera yo mismo y mucho menos desde que me centré más en los Vengadores y Steve.  
Pero ahora estaba aquí tan solo porque le pedí ayuda para que comprara ropa para el niño. También estaba siendo una excusa para poder acercarme a ella para poder recuperar parte de la amistad que habíamos tenido. Sé que quizá no debería ya que es mi ex, pero también es alguien importante que cuido de mí en los peores momentos en el pasado.  
– Me lo han pedido –murmuré, tratando de que sonara sin importancia.  
– ¿Y desde cuando cumples órdenes?  
En cuanto terminó la pregunta su expresión cambió y noté que había llegado a la conclusión correcta.  
– Pepper...  
– No digas nada, no necesito explicaciones –dijo con voz pasiva, aunque tensando la mandíbula.  
– Quiero darlas, porque ya no quiero continuar así –dije, mirando de reojo como el niño veía una película en el sofá.  
Tomé del brazo a Pepper y le hice salir al pasillo. Aunque Peter tan solo fuera un niño no quería que escuchara sobre mi relación con Steve.  
– Tony, de verdad no debes dar ninguna, es lo que has elegido y no estábamos juntos.  
– ¿Entonces por qué sigues distante conmigo? –Pregunté sin comprender.  
– Te lo dije, me sentí sustituida, sé que no fue así, pero es lo que sentí porque continuaba enamorada de ti –hizo una pausa, mirándome a los ojos–. Creo que la peor parte fue asimilar que fuera un hombre... Y Rogers nada menos.  
– Créeme que no fue algo que busqué, me enamoré de él sin siquiera darme cuenta y fui el primer impactado con ello –dije con completa sinceridad.  
Dio un asentimiento y apartó la mirada, sin saber cómo responder a eso.  
– Dime que tengo que decir para arreglar nuestra amistad.  
– No tienes que decir nada, Tony, realmente el problema soy yo. Después de tantos años viendo a mujeres pasar por tú cama, siendo yo una de ellas, no es fácil de asimilar –me miró de reojo y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios–. Aunque realmente me alegro de que seas feliz.  
– ¿Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros? –Pregunté, para cerciorarme de que era así.  
– Sí –asintió–. Creo que solo debo acostumbrarme a verte con él.  
– Espero que eso sea rápido, aunque, después de seis meses no es precisamente rápido –dije recuperando mi humor.  
– ¿Ya tanto? –Preguntó incrédula–. No sé qué me sorprende más, sí que tú hayas aguantado tanto en una relación o que el Capitán tenga tanta paciencia.  
– Muy graciosa –puse los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar sonreír–. Sí yo te contará...  
– No gracias, todavía no estoy lista para escuchar detalles.  
– Señor Iron Man –dijo la voz de Peter, apareciendo tras Pepper frotándose los ojos–, tengo sueño. ¿Cuándo van a venir tío Ben y tía May a buscarme?  
– Mañana –le dije, esperando que realmente fuera a ser así.  
– Creo que estás ocupado –sonrió, Pepper, viendo al niño–. Será mejor que me vaya y deje que descansen.  
Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dio un suave apretón antes de marcharse. La miré hasta que desapareció dentro del ascensor y volví mi atención al pequeño.  
– ¿Vamos a dormir?  
Asintió cogiendo mi mano con fuerza y dando un bostezo. Le llevé a mi habitación y le di la bolsa con la ropa.  
– Ponte el pijama aquí –le abrí la puerta del baño.  
Entró con timidez y fui a cerrar la puerta pero él puso la mano rápidamente.  
– No cierre –dijo en apenas un susurro.  
Asentí al ver su mirada asustada. No sé bien que debe estar pasando por su cabeza, soy incapaz de comprender a un niño tan pequeño. En un momento puede estar emocionado por un videojuego o una película y al siguiente asustado. Es algo que escapa a mi capacidad de entendimiento, y eso es bastante frustrante con mi inteligencia.  
Banner asomó la cabeza en mi habitación al ver la puerta entreabierta.  
– Fury a llamado, quería saber cómo estaba el niño.  
– ¿Qué le has dicho? –Pregunté.  
– Le he dicho que todo está bien –dijo dando un paso dentro de la habitación–. También me ha dicho que mañana se pasarán los tíos del niño, pero que no dejemos que se lo lleven, aunque no entiendo por qué.  
– Yo sí –dije casi instintivamente–. Steve cree que estará más seguro aquí.  
No quise dar más detalles ya que estaba siendo una misión complicada y no quería inmiscuirme en el trabajo de Steve. Sé que Banner no es cualquiera, pero de igual manera era mejor que estuviera relajado teniendo aquí al niño.  
– ¿Es algo grave, verdad? Fury parecía tenso.  
– Sí –dije dando un asentimiento–, pero será mejor quedarnos ajenos a esto.  
Peter salió del baño con el pijama puesto y se acercó a darme la ropa sucia. La tomé y la deje sobre la silla, junto con la bolsa con la ropa para mañana.  
Banner hizo una risa negando con la cabeza mientras veía el pijama del niño con dibujos de Iron Man.  
– Tu ego no tiene límites, Stark –rio girando para salir de la habitación.  
Sí, era verdad, para que mentir. Había sido cosa de Pepper, pero me conocía perfectamente para saber que yo hubiera escogido este mismo pijama. Tenía un gran Iron Man en el pecho y un montón de ellos en pequeño por los pantalones. Se veían cabezones al ser como dibujos animados, pero incluso así eran unos perfectos mini yo.  
– A la cama –dije abriéndola para él.  
Enseguida se metió en la cama y le arropé bien con las sabanas.  
Nunca había dejado a nadie quedarse en mi cama. La primera persona que había dejado era Steve, pero siempre había sido juntos, esta vez dormiría Peter solo. Yo dormirá en la habitación de Steve, o probablemente ni siquiera dormiría a causa de los nervios.  
– ¿Señor Iron Man, los hombres malos volverán? –Preguntó, sujetándose fuerte a las sábanas para taparse hasta el cuello.  
– No, la policía los ha llevado a la cárcel, ya no podrán hacer daño a nadie –respondí, intentando sonreír para él.  
– ¿Buscan a mis padres? –Dijo casi con un puchero.  
Mis ojos se ampliaron automáticamente al escucharle. ¿Cómo sabía él sobre sus padres? ¿Cuánto le habían contado? ¡Esto era una locura! ¿Cómo le habían dicho tal cosa a un niño? Incluso yo sé que algo tan delicado no se le debe decir.  
– No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Peter –revolví su cabello con la mano para tratar de sonar sin importancia.  
– Es que mi papá dice que luchar contra hombres malos luego hace que quieran hacerte daño... –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
No sabía que podía decir para que se sintiera más tranquilo, esto no se me daba nada bien. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar mis propias emociones para calmarme como para poder ayudarle a él.  
– No debes pensar en eso ahora, trata de dormir y mañana va a estar todo mejor.  
– ¿Lo promete?  
– Lo prometo –asentí.  
Me arrepentí nada más decirlo. No debería haber afirmado algo que no estaba en mi mano y mucho menos tratándose de esto.  
Volví arroparle bien y después fui hacía la puerta.  
– Descansa, Peter –dije al apagar la luz.  
– ¿No se puede quedar hasta que me duerma, señor Iron Man?  
Le mire dando un suspiro a través de la oscuridad y volví acercarme a la cama, rodeándola para sentarme en el otro extremo.  
– Deja de llamarme señor Iron Man, me llamo Tony Stark.  
Encendí la lámpara de mi mesita y me quité los zapatos para sentarme contra la cabecera de la cama.  
– Ahora a dormir sin excusas.  
Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y quedó mirándome por unos breves minutos hasta que el sueño terminó por vencerle.  
Me quedé a su lado durante un rato para asegurarme que estaba completamente dormido y después salí de la habitación dejándole la lámpara encendida y la puerta entreabierta.  
Me sentía realmente deprimido, no se me daba bien combatir mis sentimientos y ese niño solo los incrementaba más al verle tan afectado. Algo en él me hacía sentirme identificado y que esto fuera más fuerte para mí, pero no sabía que era. Solo esperaba que esto terminara pronto, Steve volviera y todo fuera normal nuevamente.

•••

– Señor tiene una llamada entrante del Capitán –anunció, Jarvis, despertándome.  
Miré a mi alrededor adormecido y vi que estaba en el laboratorio. No recordaba haberme quedado dormido, lo último era estar hablando con Banner mientras intentaba terminar los arreglos del nuevo traje.  
– Señor...  
– Sí, sí –le interrumpí–. Pásamela.  
– ¡Por fin, Tony! Estaba asustado de que no cogieras tu teléfono –dijo, Steve, realmente alarmado  
– Lo siento, me he quedado dormido –murmuré con voz ronca.  
Me enderece sobre la silla, estirando mi cuerpo para reponerme de la mala posición al dormir.  
– ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cuándo vuelven? –Pregunté, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
– Estamos a punto de llegar –dijo taciturno.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis acabado? –Dije, con más emoción de la debida.  
– Sí –respondió sin más.  
Oh no, no, no... Su forma de responder tan cortante no era buena. No quería ponerme en lo peor, pero cuando Steve estaba así era por algo realmente grave.  
Giré con mi silla hacía la pantalla, rápidamente busqué la señal de su Quinjet para hackearla y encender la cámara y poder verle.  
– ¿Steve que ha sucedido? –Pregunté mientras esperaba a que se conectara la señal.  
– No ha salido bien, Tony...  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás bien?  
Se conectó la señal y di para que la cámara de videollamada del Quinjet se encendiera.  
Lo primero que vi fue la espalda de Steve, que parecía caminar nervioso. Me alivie por un segundo de verle bien, hasta que giró y vi que había quitado parte de su traje y llevaba el hombro vendado.  
– ¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro, Steve?  
La expresión de Steve se volvió de repentina sorpresa.  
– ¿Cómo... Cómo lo sabes? –tartamudeó.  
Encendí el monitor de su Quinjet para que también me viera a mí. Dio un suspiro pesado y se sentó frente a la cámara.  
– ¿No podías esperarte, verdad?  
– Sabes que no –respondí, viendo su mal aspecto–. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Steve?  
– No hemos podido salvarles... –comenzó, para un segundo después callar.  
Romanoff se acercó por detrás y se apoyó sobre el hombro bueno de Steve para aparecer en la pantalla.  
– En cuanto saltaron las alarmas no lo prensaron dos veces y les mataron para evitar que les rescatáramos.  
Steve cerró los ojos, dolido por esas palabras que él no era capaz de decir.  
Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y traté de respirar hondo. Sabía que lo que más le dolía a Steve no era salir mal de la misión, sino el niño que ahora quedaba sin padres. Él sabe que cualquier agente se juega la vida voluntariamente con esto, él mismo lo hace, y por eso trata de que ello no le afecte, pero este caso era muy distinto, incluso para mí. En estos momentos me estaba torturando mi promesa y el hecho de haberle conocido por un día. No era muy fan de los niños, sin embargo le había tomado cariño a pesar de todo. Puede que solo sea por las circunstancias, pero así era.  
– Tony... ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado al ver mi reacción.  
– Sí –mentí muy mal–, solo no esperaba este final.  
– Yo tampoco –suspiró–. ¿Cómo está el niño?  
– Bien, creo. Ahora está dormido, pero si está preocupado... Sabe más de lo que debería –dije pasando una mano por mi cara, mientras me echaba hacía atrás en la silla.  
Vi en la pantalla como el Quinjet ya había llegado a Nueva York y en breve estarían aquí. Saqué mi teléfono y pasé la pantalla de monitor a un holograma en mi teléfono.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
– Al parecer su padre le comentaba sobre "hombres malos" –hice comillas con los dedos mientras me levantaba de la silla–. Sabe que algo les pasa y que no es bueno si esos tipos trataron de hacerle daño a él. Es un niño muy listo.  
Llegué al hangar mientras hablaba y en apenas unos segundos vi cómo se aproximaban.  
– Ya estamos llegando, ahora hablamos.  
Asentí y cortó la conexión.  
Guardé mi teléfono y esperé hasta que aterrizaran para acercarme.  
Clint fue el primero en salir y le di una suave palmada en el hombro antes de que entrara. Steve salió rápidamente después de él y cerré los pasos hasta él para abrazarle con fuerza.  
Después de 3 días sin verle volver a estar entre sus brazos era tan relajante, incluso en una situación así.  
– Como te echaba de menos –susurré dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
– Y yo a ti –me rodeó con su brazo bueno y me besó con ansía.  
Hizo un gemido de dolor al mover el brazo de la herida, pero continuó y sujetó mi rostro para intensifica el beso y abrirse paso entre mis labios con la lengua.  
– Id a la habitación –murmuró, Romanoff al pasar por nuestro lado.  
Le enseñé el dedo medio sin separarme ni un centímetro de Steve y escuché su risa alejarse. Steve finalmente es quién se separó y respiró agitado. Le miré a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír de verdad al verle de una pieza, estaba herido, pero estaba aquí.  
– Gracias por volver entero –susurré.  
Acarició mi mejilla y sonrió un poco.  
– Te lo prometí y debo pagarte mucho.  
Sonreí más y me alcé en puntas para besar sus labios.  
Tomó mi mano dándole un suave apretón y caminamos juntos hasta el laboratorio donde esperaban los demás. Barton estaba tumbado sobre la mesa y Natasha se había sentado en mi sitió para usar la pantalla táctil.  
– ¿No podéis invadir la mesa de Banner?  
– Tú eres el que tiene lo que necesitamos –respondió Romanoff.  
Dio un último toque a la pantalla y de golpe apareció Fury en ella. Solté la mano de Steve instintivamente y me tensé.  
– ¿Cómo va tu brazo, Capitán? –Preguntó, Fury.  
– Sobreviviré –le respondió.  
–Me gusta oír eso –dijo antes de dirigirse a mí–. ¿Con el niño todo bien?  
– Sí, está durmiendo.  
– De acuerdo. En cuanto amanezca informaremos a los tíos del niño de lo sucedido. Les hemos citado en la torre así que me gustaría que todos estén presentes.  
– ¿Qué va a pasar con el chico? –Pregunté con temor a que sufriera más.  
– Ahora los tutores legales son sus tíos como los Parker querían.  
Asentí dando un gran suspiro un poco más aliviado de saber que no quedaría solo. Sin embargo aún no me sentía del todo bien por sentirme culpable de hacer una promesa que no he podido cumplir.  
Escuché vagamente las voces de Clint y Fury y decidí irme y dejar que le informarán de todo lo sucedido. Quisiera escucharles, pero no sé si sería capaz de soportar más emociones en un sólo día cuando apenas había dormido una hora en un día.  
Fui directamente a mi habitación y miré por la puerta entreabierta. Al verle todavía dormido entré despacio y me senté en el borde de la cama. Apagué la lámpara ya que la luz del amanecer comenzaba a entrar por el ventanal.  
– ¿Ya es de día? –Murmuró sobresaltándome.  
Puse una mano en mi pecho para reponerme del susto que me había provocado su voz.  
– Ya casi, pero todavía puedes dormir un poco –hice una pequeña sonrisa para él–. Más tarde vendrán tus tíos y tienes que estar descansado para volver a casa.  
– ¿Y mis padres?  
El pecho se me comprimió y cerré los ojos al no ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. Me levanté para darle la espalda mientras suspiraba con fuerza.  
No podía controlar todas las malditas emociones que me atacaban y trataban de consumirme. Nunca había tenido que luchar contra tantas a la vez, y culpaba completamente de esto a Steve por haberme vuelto tan sensible.  
– ¿Señor Stark? –Susurró.  
No tuve el valor de volverme hacía él. Quise huir, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarle solo.  
Steve entró de repente y paró en seco al verme de cara.  
– ¿Tony? –Murmuró perplejo.  
Sin decir nada me hundí entre sus brazos sin importarme que el niño nos viera. Ahora mismo sus brazos eran lo único que podía darme fuerza para no volverme loco.  
– ¿Quieres hablar? –Me preguntó junto al oído.  
Negué y di un beso sobre su hombro herido.  
– ¿Te has curado? –Pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
– Sí –respondió, separándome para verme a los ojos.  
Acarició mi mejilla y sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarle.  
– ¿Eres el Capitán América? –Exclamó la voz del niño.  
Steve miró sobre mi hombro y apareció una sonrisa amable en su rostro, esa que se guardaba solo para animar a las personas en los momentos más difíciles.  
– Sí, ese soy yo –dijo acercándose a la cama–. ¿Y tú?  
– Peter Parker –sonrió–. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro? ¿Han sido los hombres malos?  
– Sí, pero ya no queda ninguno, así que no te preocupes, no te harán nada malo –le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegara a sus ojos.  
Peter pareció relajarse y se sentó para poder acariciar sobre la venda de Steve.  
Me perdí viendo el como con tan pocas palabras Steve había logrado tranquilizarle lo que yo no había logrado casi en un día. Algo en eso me pareció realmente dulce.  
– Sí, el señor Stark me dio ropa limpia.  
Mi mención hizo que volviera mi completa atención a ellos.  
– Espero que no sea como este pijama –murmuró, Steve.  
– ¿Qué le pasa al pijama? –Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.  
Peter rio y Steve rio con él, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.  
– Coge la ropa y ven que te enseñé cómo funciona la bañera. ¿Sabrás hacerlo solo? –Le preguntó mientras iba al baño.  
– Sí, me se bañar solito, Capitán.  
Peter salió de la cama de un salto y agarró la bolsa para correr al baño tras Steve. Asomé la cabeza y sonreí viendo como Steve sonreía al ver la camiseta nueva para Peter que tenía la mitad de mi casco y la mitad de su escudo.

•••

Los llantos que salían de la sala eran tan desgarradores que tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no romperme al igual que los Parker. Sin embargo eso no era lo peor que salía, lo peor eran los gritos de negación de Peter entre sollozos.  
– ¡Peter, vuelve! –Gritó la mujer justo unos segundos antes de que el niño pasara frente a nosotros corriendo.  
Los 5 nos quedamos mirando en la dirección que había huido hasta que el tío del niño decidió ir tras él y Steve le señaló por donde se fue.  
Nos quedamos esperando mientras hablaban todo el grupo de personas que Fury había traído consigo. Desde el abogado de los Parker hasta una asistenta social para saber qué sucedería con el niño ahora.  
Fury nos hizo pasar finalmente a todos ahora que el niño no estaba y podían hablar más libremente.  
Me senté en el sofá junto a Steve, que puso su brazo sobre el respaldo disimuladamente para poder rozar mi espalda.  
– Ella es May Parker, tía de Peter –dijo Fury señalándola–, y quiere deciros algo.  
Ella dio un gran suspiro tomando aire antes de comenzar hablar.  
– Creo que puedo hablar por mi esposo y por mí al daros las gracias por lo que habéis hecho. Sé que distéis todo aunque... –su voz se cortó y limpió sus mejillas.  
– Esta bien –respondió, Steve–, tan solo hicimos lo que había que hacer.  
– Lo sé –me miró a mí directamente y todo mi cuerpo se tensó–. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi sobrino ayer, Stark, realmente no tengo como agradecerle eso.  
Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa ya que el nudo de mi garganta no me permitía decir palabra.  
– Aunque me apena tener que despedirme de él de todas maneras.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó, Steve.  
Agradecí que él lo preguntara porque no conseguí encontrar la voz para hacerlo por mí mismo.  
– Mi marido y yo no podemos hacernos cargos de Peter, hasta ahora sus padres nos daban el dinero para mantenerle cuando estaban fuera, pero ahora se nos haría imposible –tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos–. Así que aunque nos duela en el alma debemos darle en adopción.  
Mi corazón se paró por unos segundos al escuchar sus palabras. No quería creer que realmente así acabaría todo. Esta familia iba a fragmentarse completamente e incluso a mí me dolía verlo.  
Sabía perfectamente que era vivir en una familia rota. Quizá a la vista nunca lo fue, pero yo lo sentía así. Solo tenía a mi madre como apoyo y nunca fue suficiente tiempo para saciar mis ganas de tener ambos. Y ahora sabía que era lo que me había hecho identificar con Peter. Él al igual que yo ha crecido sin padres a su lado, nadie que le animé cada día hacer algo mejor, a corregir sus errores y guiarle al camino correcto. Cuando yo perdí a mis padres ya había descarrilado, pero para Peter todavía hay una pequeña esperanzas para poder encontrar un buen camino. Sin embargo necesitaba una familia o al menos un guía que le evitara terminar como yo lo hice en mi juventud, o incluso mucho peor. Si sus tíos no iban a darle eso no podía dejar a la suerte el futuro de ese niño.  
– Quiero adoptarle –dije rotundo cuando la voz volvió a mí.  
– ¿Qué? –Exclamó, Steve, mirándome perplejo.


	13. Grandes Imprevistos - Parte 2

###### Steve

– Quiero adoptarle –dijo, Tony, con voz contundente.  
– ¿Qué? –Exclamé como acto reflejo, mirándole inmediatamente.  
Todos quedaron mirando a Tony con la boca abierta, porque era lo último que esperábamos que llegara a decir jamás.  
Simplemente no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo iba a querer adoptar Tony al niño? No tenía sentido.  
– Quiero adoptarle –volvió a repetir, mirándome como si vigilara mis movimientos mientras se dirigía a la asistenta social–. Dígame qué tipo de trámites tengo que hacer.  
– ¿Habla en serio, señor Stark? –Preguntó incrédula, May Parker.  
– Sí, creo que Peter necesita a alguien que le ayude a crecer, quizá yo no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero aquí nos tiene a todos y también a ustedes dos –dijo, Tony, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.  
Oh Dios mío, sí va en serio.  
Podía ver en su mirada lo decidido que estaba. Desde que había llegado tan solo le había visto bastante asustado, pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso, y creo que eso me está asustando a mí. Apenas llevamos 6 meses e iba a meter a un niño en su vida, ¿dónde se supone que me dejaba eso a mí? Esto era una completa locura.  
Entendía sus razones y amaba que tuviera el corazón tan grande para querer lo mejor para el niño, pero parece que no pensaba en las consecuencias que eso traería en su futuro, y el nuestro también.  
– ¿Stark, te has golpeado la cabeza? –Preguntó, Fury, más sorprendido que nadie.  
– No, claro que no –respondió casi ofendido.  
Retiré mi brazo del respaldo, provocando que Tony se diera cuenta que sus palabras me estaban afectado. Instintivamente su mano se posó en mi pierna, apretándola, al ver que mi reacción era negativa.  
– ¿Podrían darme un momento para verificar una cosa antes de continuar hablando de esto? –Preguntó, sin dejar de mirarme.  
– Por supuesto, señor Stark –le dijo la asistenta social.  
– ¿Chicos podemos hablar? –Se puso en pie.  
Todos le asintieron, todavía con la sorpresa en sus rostros.  
– ¿Steve? –Dijo en apenas un susurro al ver que no me había movido.  
Asentí débilmente y les seguí a todos hasta llegar al laboratorio.  
Ninguno dijo una palabra, ni una broma, nadie era capaz de asimilar que realmente estuviera pasando esto.  
Respiré profundamente, apoyándome en la mesa cruzado de brazos.  
– Os he hecho salir a todos para no llamar la atención, pero realmente solo quiero hablar con Steve –habló al fin, Tony.  
– Por mi bien, quiero ver los problemas en el paraíso –bromeó, Clint.  
– No tiene gracias, Barton, largaos –le respondió.  
– Oh vamos, encima que servimos de tapadera... –replicó, mientras Nat le empujaba hacía fuera para callarle.  
Les miré de reojo y negué al ver como seguían bromeando a lo lejos.  
Cuando nos quedamos solos no tuve valor de levantar la vista del suelo, sentía que en cuanto mirara a Tony la discusión comenzaría y realmente tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.  
Vi la sombra de Tony acercarse hasta que sus pies aparecieron a los lados de los míos y me obligué a levantar la mirada cuando sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura.  
– Háblame –susurró dando un beso sobre mis labios.  
– Creo que eres tú quién debe hablar –respondí.  
– No puede ser que no tengas nada que decir a esto, Steve –dijo volviendo a separarse.  
Pude ver que en su expresión que casi parecía dolido por mi actitud, pero no sabía cómo procesar esto.  
– Solo no lo entiendo, Tony –murmuré en voz baja.  
– ¿Qué no entiendes? –Preguntó.  
Eran tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, aunque tenía que afrontar esto y que fuera lo que Dios quiera.  
– ¿Qué actúes sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Qué de repente quieras ser padre? ¿Qué no me tomes en cuenta para esa decisión? ¿Qué no veas que estás dando un paso muy grande sin mí? –Dije casi sin poder frenar las palabras–. ¿Quieres más? Hay muchas más cosas que no comprendo ahora mismo de tu actitud.  
Tony frunció los labios y supe que estaba conteniendo una mala respuesta. Tomó aire y giró para darme la espalda, mientras miraba a los chicos a través de las paredes de cristal.  
– Quizá sueno brusco, Tony, pero me preocupo por nosotros –dije un poco más suave–. Sé que buscas el bien del niño, y realmente adoró eso de tu acto, pero él va a estar bien con el tiempo, tú mismo has dicho que es un chico listo y eso hará que se adapté bien.  
– No, Steve, no lo entiendes –negó con la cabeza y se volvió para mirarme a los ojos–. Yo también era listo y mira donde terminé porque nadie vio el caminó que tomaba. No voy a dejar al chico caer de esa manera.  
– ¿Qué? –Pregunté desconcertado al no comprender a que se refería.  
¿Qué conexión había entre ellos y por qué debía ir por el mal camino?  
– Me veo en él, Steve –me aclaró–. Está solo, acaba de perder a sus padres y sus tíos le van a dar en adopción... No quiero que pierda el rumbo por culpa del dolor –murmuró, con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Oh Dios mío... Estaba tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, al niño que fue y estaba solo. Eso estaba volviendo a él ahora que veía a Peter sufrir. Su niño interior estaba asustado nuevamente.  
Cerré el espacio entre nosotros y me aferré a él, dándole todo mi consuelo. No iba a dejarle solo, él no volvería a estar solo jamás mientras me permitiera estar a su lado.  
– Oh, Tony, mi amor... –llené su rostro de pequeños besos mientras él se apretaba fuerte contra mi cuerpo–. Te amo, nunca más vas a estar solo mientras viva.  
– Te amo, Steve –susurró, hundiendo su rostro contra mi cuello–, pero necesito hacer esto, entiéndelo, por favor –quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego alzó la mirada a la mía–. No te pido que lo hagamos juntos, pero sí que comprendas porque quiero hacerlo yo.  
– Lo comprendo, Tony, y si es lo que realmente quieres hacer te apoyaré, de verdad –dije acariciando su mejilla dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa–, solo te pido que antes lo pienses bien, porque si sale bien sería para toda la vida.  
– Ya lo he pensado, Steve...  
– No, no lo has hecho, has sido impulsivo como siempre –le interrumpí–. No digo que después de pensarlo no sea la misma respuesta, pero sé que no has pensado todo lo que conlleva ser padre.  
– Vale, tienes razón, no lo he pensado –admitió–, pero me da igual, quiero ayudarle, necesito hacerlo.  
– Tony, no seas tozudo, por favor, si lo haces así de impulsivo quizá no sea beneficioso para ninguno –susurré, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón–. Hay muchas opciones, muchas familias que esperan un niño para darle amor...  
– No, no, no –dijo negándose a todo en rotundo–. Escucharme, quizá no lo haya pensado a fondo, pero sí sé que este es el mejor lugar. Yo sabría alejarle de terminar mal, tú directamente sería como su luz, como lo eres para mí, tendría a los chicos que no le dejarían estar solos, pero lo más importante es que tendría a sus tíos cerca, ellos son su familia y le haría sentir cerca de su hogar –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, viéndome a los ojos–. No digo que yo sea la mejor opción, pero si lo sería el conjunto de todos, especialmente el no alejarle de su hogar, de lo que ha sido, incluso de su colegio.  
Sus palabras enteraron en mí de una manera tan dulce. Tony hablaba con el corazón en la mano, buscando el bien de ese niño por encima de cualquier cosa, y aun siendo una locura era lo más bonito que jamás ha dicho o hecho. No podía negarme ni discutir más por una decisión tan profunda, y que en el fondo estaba amando con locura.  
– Hazlo –respondí en un susurro.  
Tony sonrió y me besó sujetando mi rostro para profundizarlo. Le estreché contra mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por la pasión con la que me besaba. Después de tantas emociones en los últimos días esto estaba siendo un gran desahogo para sacar toda la tensión y estrés de mi cuerpo, y sé que para Tony también era así.  
Separó sus labios lo justo para recobrar el aliento, pero quedó pegado a mí, bajando sus manos hasta mi pecho con una sonrisa pícara.  
– Cuando esto pase me voy a cobrar todo, Rogers –susurró junto a mis labios, apretando mis pectorales.  
Reí negando al ver que su humor había vuelto.  
– Estoy a tu disposición, Stark –alcé una ceja.  
– Te amo, Steve –sonrió enormemente–. Gracias por estar para mí siempre.  
– Siempre será así, Tony, te amo.  
Dio un beso rápido en mis labios y después se separó limpiando sus mejillas.  
– Vamos –dijo tomando aire.  
Tomé su mano para salir del laboratorio.  
Los chicos esperaban apoyados en la pared del pasillo y al vernos nos siguieron de vuelta a la sala.  
Tony se centró en anotar todos los papeles que debería dar en el formulario y también en todos los posibles inconvenientes que le pondrían para la adopción. La asistenta social fue realmente amable apuntándole también cuáles factores buscan y podrían decantar la balanza hacía él.  
Dejé que tuvieran una conversación más tranquila juntos y también con los tíos del niño, mientras yo entretenía al pequeño.  
– ¿Capitán, es verdad que estuvo en la guerra? –Preguntó sentado sobré mi regazo, mientras pintaba con mis colores.  
– Sí, es verdad –respondí.  
– ¿Y es verdad que te congelaste en el hielo? –Giró un poco para poder verme.  
– Si, también es verdad.  
– ¡Waoh! ¿Y no tiene frio?  
– No –hice una carcajada y él sonrió.  
Volvió a su dibujo hasta terminarlo y dio un gran suspiro, recostándose hacia atrás sobre mi pecho. Apoyó su cara en mí pecho y le escuché sorber por la nariz. Bajé la mirada y vi que había comenzado a llorar. Le abrace, acariciando su espalda para consolarle.  
– ¿Me voy a quedar solo? –Preguntó en un sollozo.  
– No, por supuesto que no, Peter. Ni siquiera pienses en eso.  
– Pero mis padres... –tragó saliva con un leve gemido para retener su llanto.  
– Hey, no, pequeño... –le abracé fuerte y enrolló su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
Tome aire para no llorar con él. Ahora mismo me sentía tan culpable de su dolor. En mi cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes con otras posibilidades en las que podría haber luchado y la misión hubiera acabado diferente. Ese "y si hubiera..." me estaba matando al escuchar sus pequeños sollozos.  
– No llores, Peter –le susurré acariciando su espalda–. Piensa en que ellos están viéndote ahora y no quieren que estés triste, ellos hacían lo que hacían para que haya un futuro mejor –dije observando su expresión por si le sentaban mal mis palabras–. Ellos son héroes que buscaban un mundo mejor para su hijo –finalicé con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Peter me miró limpiando su nariz y apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro herido. No me moví a pesar del leve pinchazo de dolor que sentí.  
– ¿Podrían haber sido Vengadores? –Preguntó en un murmullo.  
– Claro, lo eran solo por luchar contra los malos.  
– De mayor quiero ser un Vengador también –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
– Lo serás –dijo la voz de Tony tras nosotros.  
Giré la silla y sonreí al verle parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.  
– ¿Llevas mucho ahí? –Pregunté sonriente.  
– Lo suficiente para saber que Peter sería un buen Vengador –le sonrió al niño mientras se acercaba a nosotros.  
– ¿Podría tener una armadura como la tuya? –le preguntó con repentina emoción.  
– Por supuesto –rio.  
– Sería azul y roja –sonrió y señaló su camiseta–. ¡Azul de Capitán América y rojo de Iron Man!  
Tony y yo reímos ante su entusiasmo y felicidad momentánea.  
– Sería muy bonita, más que la de Tony –dije susurrando al final para hacerle reír.  
– Auch, Rogers... –Tony fingió un golpe en el pecho.  
– No, señor Stark, la tuya es la más mejor –le sonrió, Peter, para luego mirarme y negar.  
Solté una carcajada y le abracé ante su ternura. Ahora entendía como Tony le había cogido tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo. Realmente su carisma e inteligencia le hacían un niño único. Quizá eso haría que realmente no fuera tan difícil para Tony si conseguía adoptarle.  
– Está bien, antes de más ataques hacia mí es momento de irse –dijo, Tony, levantando a Peter de mis piernas.  
– No, era broma, señor Stark. No me quiero ir –suplicó.  
– No es por mí, tus tíos esperan para iros a casa –le explicó.  
Peter respondió con un puchero y luego le dio un abrazo.  
– Nos veremos pronto, pequeño, lo prometo, y esto lo prometo de verdad –susurró junto a su oído.  
Tony despeino al niño y él se quejó volviendo a mí para abrazarme también.  
– Adiós, Peter, cuídate mucho y cuida a tus tíos estos días.  
Él asintió y luego fue hacía la puerta, aun con una sonrisa. Paró antes de salir y miró a Tony.  
– ¿Señor Stark, me puedo quedar esta camiseta? –Preguntó acariciándose el pecho.  
– Claro, y el pijama también.  
El niño dio un pequeño salto y luego salió corriendo por el pasillo. No había nada como la ingenuidad de un niño, podía ser feliz tan fácilmente que muchos adultos ya quisiéramos.  
Tony se sentó sobre mi cama y dio un gran suspiro. Me acerqué con la silla y tomé su mano.  
– Voy a buscar esa camiseta más grande para dormir con ella –dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.  
– Me ha sorprendido esa camiseta, no sabía que nos unían en las mercancías.  
– A mí también, pero porque la compró Pepper –murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
– ¿Pepper? –Pregunté con incredulidad.  
Lo último que sabía de ella es que no se hablaba casi con Tony y yo no le caía bien.  
– La llamé para que me trajera ropa para Peter anoche y hablamos... Pero aun así esa camiseta me desconcierta.  
Era algo normal, porqué me sentía igual, pero realmente creo que si se atrevió a comprar algo tan significativo sabiendo que Tony lo vería, era algo más que un hecho aislado.  
– Quizá no esté todo tan mal después de todo –dije levantándome de la silla para cerrar la puerta e ir a su lado.  
– Ella me dijo que a pesar de todo está feliz de que nos vaya bien.  
– Entonces creo que esa camiseta es una manera de darnos su aprobación –murmuré entrelazando nuestros dedos.  
– ¿De verdad lo crees? –Preguntó algo inseguro.  
Asentí firmemente y sonrió.  
Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y la llevó a sus labios para besar el dorso. Me encantaba cuando no le importaba darme muestras de amor tan dulces.  
– Ha llegado mi momento de pagarme, Rogers –susurró, mirándome mientras pasaba del beso a un mordisco.  
– Oh Dios, ya me estoy arrepintiendo...  
Tony hizo una sonrisa pícara, todavía besando y mordisqueando mi mano. Llegó hasta mis dedos y metió el índice en su boca, chupando y succionando mientras movía su cabeza de adelante a atrás.  
Mi cerebro automáticamente comenzó a mandar sangre a mi entrepierna sin permiso y me maldije por no poder mantener el control.  
– Tony, espera... –murmuré casi más como un ronroneo que una queja.  
– Dije que lo haría en cuanto llegaras y te has salvado unas horas, así que no admito quejas –dijo levantándose y empujándome por los hombros para tumbarme sobre la cama.  
Desabrochó mis pantalones rápidamente y metió la mano por encima del bóxer. Mordió su labio con una sonrisa, mirándome al notar que ya me comenzaba a endurecer.  
– Tenemos que hablar, Tony –dije tratando de ahogar un gemido.  
– ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –Preguntó subiendo la mano hacía mi abdomen, llevándose mi camisa a su paso.  
– Del niño –paré sus manos al ver que quería desabrochar los botones.  
– ¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar media hora, a que no tenga la cabeza perdida en tu cuerpo? –murmuró acercando su rostro a mi vientre para dejar varios besos.  
– Es... Es importante... –tartamudeé intentando mantener el control.  
– Tú eres lo más importante –susurró, rozando mi piel con los labios mientras descendía.  
Acarició mi abdomen hasta que llego con su cabeza a mi entrepierna y continuó el descenso con las manos para sujetarse de mis piernas, mientras daba besos sobre mi miembro ya erecto a través de la tela.  
– Estás jugando sucio para librarte, Anthony... –me quejé, aunque sabía que ya había ganado él al no poder oponerme más.  
Me volvía loco con cada roce, siempre lograba hacerme perder la razón, pero la peor parte era querer estar molesto y no poder porque realmente también quería esto. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y de tantos días sin verle tan solo quería sentirle y dejarnos llevar. Que se pagara cuanto quisiera por qué no iba a oponerme en absoluto a darle todo mi amor y recibir el suyo.  
– Solo un poco –dijo, mordisqueando sobre el bóxer.  
– Oh Dios, Tony, quítamelo ya –murmuré casi como una súplica.  
– ¿Ahora tienes prisa? –Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa pícara–. Quizá ahora te haga rogar un poco.  
– Ahora el que te odia soy yo... –gruñí, alzando mi cintura para que su boca volviera a tocarme.  
Tony ensanchó su sonrisa, separándose para deshacerse de toda su ropa completamente, y subió por mi cuerpo hasta mis labios. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y rozó sus labios con los míos pero sin llegar a besarme en ningún momento.  
Ya estaba entendiendo su juego, pretendía hacerme rogar por haberle dejado en vilo tantas horas. Quería usar mi fuerza para obligarle a besarme, pero le había prometido que podía pagarse como quisiera.  
– Tony, Por favor... –supliqué queriendo acercar nuestros rostros.  
Tony reculó para que no lograra besarle, sonriendo más.  
Puse mis manos en su cintura, acariciando su piel hasta su espalda para hacer un poco de fuerza y así impedirle que se alejara completamente. Aunque ya se había separado lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío. Enseguida notó que miraba y apartó mis manos para incorporarse del todo y dejarme mejor vista. Se sentó sobre mis caderas deliberadamente, presionando su trasero contra mi erección.  
– Te gusta torturarme –susurré entreabriendo los labios para respirar.  
– ¿En que lo has notado? –Se burló, moviendo en círculos sus caderas.  
Cerré los ojos mordiendo mi labio para no dejarme llevar y darle la vuelta. Me sentía tan ansioso que de seguir así terminaría perdiendo el control.  
Tony pareció apiadarse un poco y cesó el movimiento para levantarse. Terminó de sacarme los pantalones, seguidos de los bóxers. Me miró desde los pies de la cama y su sonrisa se desvaneció despacio mientras más me miraba.  
– ¿Te duele mucho el brazo? –Preguntó de repente.  
Miré mi hombro un segundo y luego a él negando.  
– No tanto como para permitir que me dejes así –señalé con la cabeza hacía mi entrepierna.  
– ¿Tan malvado me crees para dejarte así? –La sonrisa volvió a él y ladeó la cabeza.  
– Oh sí –traté de no sonreírle, pero no lo pude evitar–, solo por pagarte bien sí.  
Él hizo una suave risa negando, apoyando las manos sobre mis piernas. Ese simple contacto hizo tensar completamente mi cuerpo.  
– Tienes suerte de que no sea tan malvado –murmuró agachándose para besar mi estómago.  
Descendió rápidamente y se me escapó un leve gemido cuando su boca capturó la punta de mi miembro. Su lengua dio vueltas alrededor muy lentamente, volviéndome más ansioso y necesitado. No cesaba la tortura e incrementaba con delicadas mordidas.  
– Tony, por favor... –supliqué para que terminara de saciar mi necesidad de más.  
Alcé la cabeza para poder verle y su mirada se topó con la mía justo cuando bajó la cabeza. Arqueé la espalda y deje salir un jadeo cuando note que se la había introducido casi completamente en la boca. Movió la cabeza rápidamente causándose varias arcadas, pero aun así continuaba. Como siguiera con este ritmo iba hacer que me viniera rápidamente.  
– Tony, para... –dije en un gemido.  
La sacó de su boca, pero siguió moviendo su mano por toda mi erección.  
– ¿Ya llegas? –Preguntó con voz agitada.  
Asentí repetidas veces y al fin cesó.  
Subió sobre mí nuevamente y esta vez sí besó mis labios sin juegos. Introdujo su lengua y acarició la mía despacio, saboreando cada parte de mi boca y yo de la suya. Terminó de quitarme la camisa, con cuidado de no tocar mi hombro, sin cortar nuestro beso. Era tan suave que sentía que era demasiado lento para mí, con su provocación había logrado dejarme ansioso por más y todo me era poco.  
Se separó dejando un último beso en mis labios. Tomé su rostro, sin poder aguantar más, y le besé con ansía hasta quedar sin aire. Mientras recobraba el aliento bajé pequeños besos por su barbilla hasta su cuello y escuché como le salió un pequeño gemido de la garganta.  
– Te estas aprovechando de dejarnos llevar –murmuró agitado, sin hacer el menor indicio de querer separarse.  
Sonreí junto a su piel, dando suaves mordiscos cerca de su clavícula.  
– Para –dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos en mi pecho, haciendo que fuera poco convincente.  
Continúe los besos nuevamente hacia arriba y al llegar a su barbilla se separó de golpe.  
– Yo soy quién tengo que pagarme –susurró casi en un jadeo–. Vamos a probar algo nuevo para ti –volvió su sonrisa pícara y de repente me asuste por lo que eso podía significar.  
Continuaba sin estar preparado para ser el pasivo, quiero hacerlo en el futuro, más que nada porque sé que Tony quiere probarlo, pero por ahora tan solo el hecho de pensarlo me daba miedo y me hacía tensar todo el cuerpo.  
– Tony, eso no... –tapó mi boca con la mano.  
– Lo sé, no es eso –besó suavemente mis labios–. Quiero darnos placer, no hacer que me odies.  
Eso me tranquilizó bastante, aunque no completamente, ya que el que no dijera que era ese algo no podía ser bueno. No ayudó el que Tony diera varios pasos hacia adelante sobre mi cuerpo, dejando su cadera casi a la altura de mi cara.  
Oh Dios mío... ¿Pretendía que le chupara?  
Esto quizá también me superara. No había pensado en esto, me había centrado tanto en no querer penetración, que había olvidado por completo que esto también era algo que podía traerme problemas.  
– Tony...  
– ¿Tampoco? – Dijo casi como una queja, sentándose de golpe en mi pecho.  
Di un pequeño suspiro mirándole sin saber que decir. Sabía que tenía razones para quejarse, después de todo yo fui quién dijo que debíamos forzarnos a hacer las cosas que nos hacían sentir incómodos para habituarnos, y sin embargo cuando entramos en el tema sexual yo soy incapaz de ir más allá. Supongo que debía aplicarlo por una vez e intentarlo, por Tony y por nosotros.  
Sujeté su cintura instintivamente al ver que iba a apartarse y le miré a los ojos, que me veían ahora con curiosidad.  
Tomé su miembro y comencé masturbándole despacio. Esto lo había hecho varias veces y al principio se me hacía extraño, pero ahora me gustaba notar como se iba endureciendo con cada movimiento sabiendo que era yo la causa del placer. Quería seguir centrándome en ese pensamiento y no echarme atrás. Puede que también terminara gustándome, todo hasta ahora lo había hecho, solo mis miedos y creencias me detenían, aunque a estas alturas ya no creo que importara.  
Levanté su cuerpo por la cintura para incorporarme un poco, mientras él me miraba fijamente. Tomé aire para infundirme valor y me acerque finalmente hasta tener su erección frente a mi boca.  
– ¿Seguro, Steve? –Preguntó con voz agitada, en anticipación.  
Como respuesta me acerqué más y deje un pequeño beso en su punta, provocando que hiciera un jadeo. Su reacción me dio el empuje que necesitaba para continuar y le di otro beso. Di unos pocos besos más bajando por el largo de su miembro y probé a lamer de abajo arriba, como le había visto hacer a él.  
Su cuerpo hizo un leve temblor al tensarse y seguí con más ganas al ver que realmente le estaba gustando.  
Metí tan solo su glande en mi boca y me armé de valor para acariciarlo con mi lengua. Era algo extraño sentir lo suave que era a la vez que también duro, pero no era para nada desagradable.  
Tony colocó su mano en mi cabello, tirando suavemente de él con cada vuelta que daba mi lengua. Empujó mi cabeza para que entrará más e instintivamente me frené sujetándome en sus piernas.  
– Lo siento –se disculpó en un susurro.  
Ahora el ansioso parecía él y eso me encantaba. Cuando lograba que Tony mostrara cuanto necesitaba de mí era realmente satisfactorio.  
Volví a girar mi lengua en su punta y apretó con fuerza su puño en mi cabello para retenerse de volver a empujar mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y yo mismo fui metiéndole más en mi boca. Sabía que debía pagarle mucho y darle todo el placer posible sería mi manera de hacerlo. Le profundice tanto como mi garganta me lo permitió hasta que me sentí ahogar y retrocedí.  
Nunca antes había notado que fuera tan largo su miembro, ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo a él le preocupaba eso. En varias ocasiones había mencionado que nunca había pensado que el suyo fuera pequeño hasta que me vio a mí. Ahora mismo discrepaba con eso.  
Nuevamente lo intenté, pero en esta ocasión sin profundizar tanto. Moví mi cabeza de adelante atrás, jugando con mi lengua sobre su punta antes de volver adentrarle en mi boca. Tony ayudó con un movimiento de su cintura, que lejos de incomodarme me gusto al escuchar como varios gemidos salían de él sin control.  
Alcé la mirada para ver su reacción, mientras pasé mis manos hacía su trasero e introducir un par de dedos.  
– ¡Oh Dios, Steve! –Gimió en alto ante la sorpresa.  
Giré los dedos, sonriendo realmente satisfecho y le saqué de mi boca para lamer todo su largo, sin dejar de mover mis dedos en él.  
– ¿Qué vas a querer ahora? –Pregunté jadeando por la falta de aire.  
Ahora mismo me sentía tan excitado y ansioso que haría cualquier cosa con él.  
– Hazme tuyo, Rogers –gruñó, agachándose para besarme con desesperación.  
Reí en sus labios al ver que de verdad estaba ansioso. Su propia provocación había terminado por jugar contra él.  
Alargué el brazo hasta la mesita y saqué el lubricante. Tony lo arrebató de mi mano y rápidamente se lubricó, echándome a mí también sin poder esperar más.  
Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme intensamente, mientras se colocaba sobre mi erección. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y él mismo me introdujo en su interior, haciéndonos gemir en la boca del otro. Se separó para respirar y se sentó completamente sombre mi dureza.  
Cerré los ojos absorbiendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Ahora que estaba dentro de Tony podía sentir el gran anhelo que había sentido por él en estos días y por fin estaba siendo saciado. Todo el sufrimiento y preocupaciones en este instante me eran indiferentes, tan solo quería sentirle a él.  
Tony meció sus caderas despacio, habituándose a mi intrusión dentro de él, volviendo a besarme. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, acariciándole la piel, mientras me dejaba perder por su lengua y sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos.  
– Tony... –jadeé, mordiendo su labio y tirando de él.  
Cada vez sus movimientos eran más bruscos y mi cintura reaccionaba alzándose para buscarle por más. Se sentó para poder seguir con el ritmo, apoyándose en mi pecho. Al ver que comenzaba a cansarse le ayude bajando mis manos a sus caderas y moverle más rápidamente.  
– Oh Dios, sí –gimió, mirándome–, tú fuerza me excita tanto.  
Sonreí con sus palabras.  
Me incorporé para abrazarle y besé sus labios a la vez que me levantaba, llevando conmigo a Tony.  
– Hazme lo que quieras, Steven –gruñó con clara excitación, mientras mordía con fuerza mi labio.  
Si eso era lo que quería así sería. En este instante estaba tan excitado por su culpa que quería hacerle muchas cosas.  
Subí sobre la cama de rodillas y dejé caer a Tony de espalda. Sin darle tiempo a que dijera una réplica le di la vuelta cogiéndole de los tobillos y solté una pierna a cada lado de mí. Me miró sobre su hombro, jadeando con la boca abierta. Le sonreí volviendo a introducirme en él y golpeé con fuerza en su interior, haciendo que gritara.  
– ¡Joder, Steve!  
Se mordió el labio para amortiguar el resto de gemidos y continúe, sujetándome de su cintura con fuerza.  
No sabía cómo Tony lograba que hiciera estas cosas, o mucho más sorprendente, que realmente me gustara. Era tan excitante, tan placentero que era incapaz de frenar mis impulsos de querer más con él. Me sentía salvaje en estos momentos, pero escuchar el placer que le provocaba me excitaba más y hacia que también necesitara más.  
Metí mi mano bajo su cuerpo y comencé a masturbarle al mismo tiempo para hacerle llegar al orgasmo.  
– ¡Sí, Steve! –Gruñó en un grito para luego dejar caer su rostro en la almohada y ahogar más gemidos incoherentes.  
Quise dar con más fuerza, envalentonado por sus gemidos, pero la poca cordura que me quedaba me recordó que usar toda mi fuerza podría hacerle daño de verdad. Sin embargo no me hizo falta más y enseguida su cuerpo se tensó al venirse casi a la vez que sentí como el orgasmo llegaba a mí al hundirme una vez más en él.  
– Tony –gruñí casi sin aire.  
Me incline sobre su espalda y deje un rio de besos por su hombro y cuello, mientras relajaba su cuerpo acostándose completamente.  
Bajé los besos por su espalda mientras, masajeaba suavemente y escuché su sonrisa entre sus respiraciones agitadas. Temía haber hecho demasiada fuerza para él, pero ahora verle tan relajado me hacía saber que no era así. Sin embargo, después de haber sido tan brusco quería mimar su cuerpo a cambio.  
– Ven –murmuró, alargando una mano hacia mí.  
Alcé la mirada sin dejar de descender y le sonreí. Di un beso sobre uno de sus glúteos y le escuché reír. Volví a sonreír dando un beso más en el otro y luego tomé su mano para tumbarme junto a él.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté apartando un mecho de pelo de su frente.  
– ¿A caso me ves mal? –Respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
Se apoyó en mi pecho para llegar a mis labios y le rodeé con mis brazos para tenerle más cerca.  
– Creo que me he pasado –dije un poco avergonzado.  
– Para nada, me ha encantado conocer tu lado más salvaje, Steven –alzó una ceja con diversión y negué riendo–. Aunque temo que me hayas hecho gritar demasiado alto... –hizo una pequeña mueca., pero sin perder su sonrisa.  
– Lo siento –susurré, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.  
– No lo sientas –sonrió para tranquilizarme–. Esto ha sido demasiado bueno. Incluso lo que me has hecho con la boca –mordió su labio sin dejar de mirarme.  
– Oh calla... –reí, tapándome la cara completamente avergonzado.  
Tony hizo una carcajada y se subió sobre mí besando mi pecho.  
– ¿No te ha gustado? –Ladeó la cabeza.  
– No es eso, me ha gustado, mucho en realidad, pero me ha costado empezar –respondí.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿No querías, verdad?  
– Ya sabes que no estoy muy hecho a esto, Tony, aún hay cosas que las siento extrañas, y más si se trata de hacer el amor... –dije con timidez.  
– Después de tantas veces y aun te siento un puritano –rio.  
– No soy puritano, soy católico.  
– O sea, puritano –volvió a reír.  
– ¡Tony! –Me quejé.  
– Oh, vamos, ten un poco de sentido del humor, Steve –dijo riendo, dándome pequeños besos–. Sé que eras, o eres, creyente, pero la verdad no había llegado a darme cuenta de ello hasta ahora... –le apareció una sonrisa torcida en el rostro–. Arderas en el infierno, Steven, has sido muy malo.  
Le empuje de encima de mí rodando lo ojos.  
– No lo decía a mal, porque así estarás conmigo –sonrió.  
– Idiota –le dije, volviendo atraerle a mis brazos–. No insinúes que iras al infierno, eres demasiado perfecto para eso.  
– Creo que acabas de robar mis palabras –alzó la ceja con una sonrisa, divertido.  
Tomé su rostro y le di un beso.  
En ocasiones podía ser un estúpido, pero a la vez podía decir cosas tan dulces que lograba que me fuera imposible estar enfadado con él.  
Tony me miro más serio de repente.  
– Steve... ¿Tú eras de los de virgen hasta el matrimonio?  
Le miré por unos segundos, sorprendido por su pregunta.  
– Sí, supongo que sí... Aunque a estas alturas eso importe poco.  
– Entonces siento mucho que no pudieras hacerlo por mi culpa –dijo en casi un susurro, apoyando la cabeza en mí pecho.  
– No importa, Tony. Quizá no haya aguantado hasta el matrimonio, pero espero que sea porque es con quién me case –le sonreí.  
Tony me miró automáticamente y entonces me di cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso. Él tenía tendencia a huir de los compromisos y acababa de decirle uno de los más grandes.  
– Tony, no quise decir que quiera eso ahora...  
– Está bien, Steve –dijo, para que me calmara.  
Le miré para saber si realmente lo decía en serio. No quería asustarle y huyera de mí.  
– ¿Seguro?  
– Voy a adoptar un niño, así que sí, ahora mismo casarme me asustaría menos.  
Di un suspiro besando su frente. Esta era otra conversación que debíamos tener. Ya habíamos aclarado que trataría de adoptarle, pero necesitábamos hablar de que pasaría con nosotros y que sería yo para el niño si realmente lo conseguía.  
– Eso era de lo que quería hablar –dije incorporándome para apoyar mi espalda en la cabecera.  
Tony se sentó dando un suspiro y agachó la mirada.  
– ¿Qué te han dicho? –Pregunté.  
– Tengo que rellenar mil papeles, y ver si puedo cumplir el mayor de requisitos para tener más probabilidades de que decidan dármelo a mí –negó bastante desanimado.  
– ¿Cuál es el problema? –Pregunté tomando su mano.  
Apretó mi mano alzando la vista a mí.  
– Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo. Los tíos del niño han dicho que harán lo posible para que me lo den a mí, pero hay muchas cosas en mi contra... –negó dando un suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro–. La única ventaja que tengo es mi dinero, pero buscan más que eso. Prefieren una familia a solo uno, alguien sin un pasado tan lleno de escándalos, quién tenga tiempo para cuidarle...  
Le miré y pude ver lo triste que realmente estaba por esto. Estaba tan decidido a ayudar a ese niño, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Había dejado incluso sus temores solo por el bien de Peter.  
Besé su cabeza, atrayéndole a mi pecho en un abrazo.  
– Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, mi amor.  
Tony me miró a los ojos enseguida.  
– Realmente si puedes –susurró, con extraña cautela.  
– Dime el qué, de verdad quiero ayudarte.  
– Adóptale conmigo –murmuró con miedo  
– ¿Qué? –Exclamé.  
¿De verdad estaba pensado en que lo mejor era que algo nos uniera de por vida? Nuestra relación cada vez daba pasos más grandes, pero lo más increíble es que fuera Tony quién estuviera dando estos pasos tan rápido. Tan solo llevábamos 6 meses y quería meter un hijo en nuestra vida cuando nuestra relación ya era una locura.  
– ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Tony?  
– Claro que lo sé, Steve, y sé que puedo pedir mucho y que también estoy poniéndole muchísima presión a nuestra relación, pero realmente es algo que necesito –tomó mis dos manos y me miró a los ojos–. Sé que puedo estar sentenciando nuestra relación al hacer esto, pero sabes bien que te amo, Steve, y no te pediría esto sino creyera que tenemos una oportunidad de salir bien de esto.  
Me estaba pidiendo realmente mucho, sin embargo ni siquiera quería pensarlo, estaba dispuesto a todo con él, y más para un gesto tan altruista viniendo de él.  
– Está bien, lo haré –dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Sonrió finalmente y se lanzó a mis brazos, golpeando mi hombro herido con brusquedad. Apreté los labios para no gruñir por el fuerte pinchazo. Tony se separó de golpe.  
– Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento mucho –besó mis labios repetidas veces y luego mi hombro vendado–. A sido la emoción, lo siento –me miró a los ojos y volvió a besar mis labios–. Gracias, Steve, te amo más si es que eso se podía.  
Sonreí enormemente ante sus palabras.  
– Te amo, Tony, aunque me vuelvas loco –besé nuevamente sus labios.  
Sonrió abrazándose a mi pecho y dando un pequeño beso.  
Nos acostamos nuevamente y se pegó a mí entre mis brazos, entrelazando nuestras piernas. Era tan cariñoso cuando quería que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago de tanta felicidad. No podía creer que de verdad todo nos hubiera ido tan bien hasta ahora. Quizá eso era lo que realmente me daba miedo de esto, a este ritmo todo estaba yendo perfectamente y me asustaba pensar que un paso más grande nos hiciera tropezar. Aunque, estaba dispuesto a caer si luego lográbamos levantarnos juntos.  
Tony apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho para mirarme e hizo una pequeña sonrisa para mí.  
– Me gusta cómo te veías con él –susurró.  
– ¿Con Peter? –Pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
– Sí, realmente parecías un padre –volvió a colocar la cabeza en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón–. Si te tiene a ti estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.  
– Tienes demasiada fe en mí y no debería ser así –murmuré, acariciando suavemente su espalda.  
– Eres el mejor hombre que conozco, Steve. No te denigres –respondió, dando un pequeño golpe en mi abdomen.  
– Si fuera así Peter aun tendría a sus padres... –murmuré.  
Tony me dio una bofetada de repente y le miré atónito ante la sorpresa. ¿A que había venido eso?  
– No permitiré que te culpes de esto, Steve –dijo con firmeza–. Siempre das lo mejor de ti sin importar arriesgar tú vida por la de los demás, así que no dejaré que te culpes por lo que un asesino ha hecho.  
Me toqué donde me había golpeado mientras le escuchaba, frunciendo el ceño.  
Sé que tenía razón en esto, pero no podía evitar pensar en que podría haber hecho más. Supongo que eso ahora ya no importaba, porque nada cambiaría lo que había pasado y el hecho de que no siempre todo puede salir bien.  
– Lo siento, tienes razón, mi amor, aunque no era necesario golpearme –dije, aun tocando mi mejilla.  
– Siempre la tengo –dijo, dándome un beso en donde me había cacheteado–. Y era necesario para que te saques eso de la cabeza.

•••

– Entonces, ¿vais a adoptar juntos? ¿No es un poco precipitado? –Preguntó, Bruce, mientras curaba la herida de mi hombro.  
– Sí, pero hacerlo juntos haría más probable que se lo den –dije, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando toco mi herida.  
– Creía que el único loco era Tony, pero ahora veo que te ha pegado la locura –comentó, negando con la cabeza.  
– Lo sé, parece loco, o más bien lo es, pero de verdad Tony necesita ayudar a ese niño.  
– Vosotros sabréis que hacéis –dijo cogiendo la venda y envolviendo mi hombro cruzando por mí pecho.  
Di un suspiro pesado.  
Sé que tiene razón, pienso exactamente igual, sin embargo comprendía lo que movía a Tony hacer esto y realmente quería apoyarle. Puede ser una locura y que traiga algo bueno o algo malo, pero si no lo intentábamos nunca lo sabríamos.  
Banner terminó de vendarme y volvió a su trabajo. Bajé de la mesa de Tony y me senté en su silla, intentando por un momento no pensar en todo lo que se vendría por delante en los próximos meses. Sin embargo no tuve tiempo de tranquilidad al escuchar las voces de Tony y Clint llegar por el pasillo.  
Banner me miró un segundo y luego a la puerta para verles entrar.  
– ¡Tu! –Me señaló yendo directo hacía mí–. Modera tu fuerza al tener sexo, no es divertido escuchar los gemidos de Stark.  
Mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo en un segundo. Me quedé sin habla, sintiéndome realmente avergonzado y con ganas de huir de aquí.  
– No le hables así –le respondió, Tony–. Él puede hacerme eso cuando quiera.  
– ¡Tony! –Le reprendí.  
– ¿Qué? –Se encogió de hombros–. Él que tan interesado estaba en saber si lo hacíamos y quién era activo y pasivo, pues ya lo sabes, Barton.  
– Una cosa es saber y otra es escucharlo como si estuvieras en mi habitación.  
Tony sonrió y rodeé los ojos.  
– Lo siento, Clint –me disculpé–. No volverá a pasar, al menos por un tiempo –dije, mirando de reojo a Tony.  
– ¿Qué? No seas así, Rogers, ni que fuera mi culpa –se quejó acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí.  
– Lo es –dijo, Romanoff, desde la puerta–. Tú has corrompido a Steve.  
– No te creas, él es muy mañoso.  
– Tony, basta –dije con sequedad.  
Empezaba a sentirme realmente molesto de que fuera diciendo nuestras intimidades frente a todos. Hace apenas unas semanas se sentía mal por esto mismo y ahora que ya todos lo sabían en la torre había comenzado a soltarse demasiado. En parte era bueno, porqué ambos nos sentíamos mejor con nosotros mismos, pero en este instante estaba pasándose de la raya, y más porque sabía que no me gustaba hablar sobre este tema.  
Me miró bajando la mirada al notar que de verdad estaba molesto. Nat le hizo un gesto rápido a Bruce y Barton para que salieran al ver mi mala cara.  
– ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso, Tony? –Pregunté una vez salieron del laboratorio.  
– Lo siento –dijo, apoyándose sobre su mesa, y dejando en ella un papel–. A veces sale parte de lo que era antes, no tenía problemas en hablar de sexo y eso hace que olvide por un segundo que esto es serio y no debería divulgarlo. Perdóname –susurró al final, sentándose en mi regazo y besando mis labios.  
– Intenta no hacerlo más, por favor. De verdad me incómoda muchísimo –respondí, pasando mis brazos a su alrededor.  
– Está bien, mi amor –me besó, pasando sus manos por mi cuello–. Si ya está aclarado, quería enseñarte esto –dijo cogiendo el papel que traía consigo–. Estaba sobre tu escritorio.  
Tomé la hoja y sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho, entre dolor y orgullo a la vez.  
Era el dibujo de Peter y en él se había dibujado junto a sus padres y al lado de su madre estaba Tony con su traje de Iron Man y al lado de su padre estaba yo con mi traje de Capitán América.  
– Nos ha dibujado, y junto a sus padres nada menos –murmuré casi en un susurro.  
– Sí –respondió, dando un suspiro para contener sus emociones.  
– Eso es algo muy positivo –dije viéndole a los ojos–. Significa que ya nos ve como algo similar a figuras paternas, alguien que le cuidará de todo.  
– ¿Crees que de verdad nos vea algo así como sus guardianes?  
– Sí, lo creo –asentí, volviendo a mirar el dibujo–. Deberías añadir este dibujo a la solicitud de adopción.  
– Sí, podría ayudar –sonrió–. Aun así hay que hacer muchas cosas. Ayer busque varias de las cosas que anoté –dijo poniéndose de pie para tocar la pantalla táctil y en ella apareció una larga lista de datos sobre adopciones–, y la primera cosa que deberíamos arreglar es esto –amplió una parte de la lista–. Al no estar casados necesitamos una propiedad que este a nombre de ambos y había pensado en que podría poner tu nombre en la torre –terminó, mirándome.  
– ¿Qué? ¿La torre? –Dije perplejo–. Eso es demasiado, Tony. La torre es tuya y no aceptaría eso. Ni nada que venga de tu empresa –le advertí, antes de que fuera por ese camino.  
A pesar de saber el motivo del porque lo quiere hacer no quiero meterme en eso. Todo ha salido de su esfuerzo y de su familia, no me sentiría bien tomando parte de eso. Además de que es una locura cuando ahora nuestra relación va a estar más presionada que nunca y en caso de separarnos todo serían problemas. No quiero imaginar que eso pase, pero creo que con todo lo que se viene habría que pensar todo detenidamente.  
– ¿Y comprar una casa juntos? –Preguntó.  
– Eso sí, pero por favor nada de mansiones, por una vez que no sea a lo Stark.  
Tony río sentándose sobre su mesa, cogiendo varios papeles sobre la adopción.  
– Con eso creo que tendremos un punto más a favor, y el que tu tengas un buen pasado, a diferencia de mí, también ayudará –agarró un bolígrafo y fue haciendo anotaciones.  
– Señor, tiene una videollamada entrante de Nick Fury –avisó de repente, Jarvis.  
– Pasármela –respondió, Tony, haciendo una última anotación.  
En un segundo apareció Fury en la pantalla.  
– Justo con vosotros dos quería hablar –dijo al vernos–. ¿Cómo es eso de que vais a adoptar juntos?  
Miré de inmediato a Tony. ¿Cómo había llegado la noticia tan rápido a él?  
– La asistenta social a llamado para preguntar referencias sobre ambos ya que has cambiado tu solicitud inicial de ayer –le dijo a Tony.  
– ¿Cuando has hecho eso? –Le pregunté.  
– Anoche cuando te dormiste programe a Jarvis para mandar un correo a primera hora sobre el cambio –me aclaró para luego mirar a Fury–. En pareja es más fácil la adopción.  
– ¿Pero tú y Cap? ¿En serio? Podrías a ver puesto a Banner, sería más creíble.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Con Banner? –Dije, casi alarmado.  
¿Quedaba más creíble con Bruce? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?  
– Calma, Steve –me susurró, Tony, pasando desde atrás sus brazos por mis hombros–. Creo que eso no es cierto –dijo viendo a Fury–. Realmente estamos juntos.  
Miré a Tony sobre mi hombro al escucharle.  
Era la primera vez que lo decía con total naturalidad y sin ningún miedo a lo que le dijeran.  
– ¿Como? ¿Juntos vosotros dos? ¿En una relación real? ¿Gay? –Preguntó, completamente incrédulo– Capitán, di que es una broma de Stark.  
– No, no lo es. Es una locura, pero es así –dije con una gran sonrisa viendo a Tony.  
Me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un beso en los labios.  
– ¿Ve? –Dijo, Tony, aun mirándome a mí–. No sé qué le sorprende si Steve es un gran hombre.  
– No es el que tú estés con él, es el que él este contigo –respondió, Fury.  
– No se ofenda, Fury, pero modere lo que dice de Tony, él también es un gran hombre –le contesté.  
– ¡Wow! Ahora si lo he visto todo –murmuró aun sin salir de su asombro.  
– No es por ser grosero, ¿pero hay algo más que quiera preguntar? Tenemos mucho papeleo –dijo, Tony, volviendo a coger sus apuntes.  
– No, creo que no... Solo era para aclarar eso –respondió, recomponiéndose–. Si vuelven a contactar con nosotros les daré vuestras fichas. Eso es todo.  
– Adiós –apagó la videollamada sin apartar la mirada de lo que leía.  
Me quedé mirando a Tony por unos segundos con una sonrisa. Realmente se estaba abriendo al fin y eso me hacía tan feliz. Poderle ver como es él también de la habitación hacía fuera era todo lo que había querido desde que nuestra relación comenzó. De verdad estábamos avanzando ambos y eso era una gran meta para los dos, y más ahora que todo podía cambiar si nos salía bien. Esperaba que esta nueva etapa continuará siendo así de buena para ambos, porque no había nada que deseara más ahora mismo que seguir siendo feliz con Tony, y porque no decirlo también, con Peter si todo iba bien.


	14. Familia Al Completo

###### Tony

Steve frunció el ceño leyendo todos los papeles y al terminar los soltó sobre la mesa con un suspiro.  
– ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunté.  
– A mí bien, ¿pero crees que sirva?  
– En esa carta no podía dejar más claro que le cuidaríamos mejor que nadie, y tenemos la completa aprobación de Ben y May Parker para que nos quedemos la custodia.  
– Lo sé –asintió, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la ventana junto a mí–. Me gustaría pensar que la próxima llamada será para decir que al fin aprueban completamente la adopción.  
– Yo también quiero pensar así, pero tengo miedo. Sabes lo que dijeron, Steve... –murmuré volviendo la mirada a la ciudad de Nueva York.  
En las últimas semanas las hemos pasado en un completo papeleo para poder completar la adopción de Peter. Creía que iba a ser más fácil, pero realmente te ponen muchos peros para poder adoptar. Nuestras mejores bazas eran mi dinero y la aprobación de los Parker, que actualmente son sus tutores legales. Tuvimos que hablar muy extensamente con ellos sobre cuanto queríamos a Peter con nosotros. Sus mayores temores, y por lo que dudaron un poco en darnos su aprobación, fue exactamente por lo mismo que nos ponen pegas para adoptarlo. Ser Vengadores.  
Comprendo que nosotros corremos riesgos cada día y ese no es el entorno ideal para un niño, pero nos hemos comprometido a tomarnos más tiempo para él, especialmente yo, e irnos a vivir a la nueva casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún a pesar de eso siguen con las dudas ya que Peter perdió a sus padres por ser agentes arriesgando su vida, y ahora nosotros seríamos lo mismo.  
– Todo irá bien, Tony, piensa en positivo –apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y beso mi mejilla,  
Le miré haciendo una pequeña sonrisa por su gesto.  
– Lo intento, pero me es difícil con lo que nos han estado diciendo –murmuré, intentando no venirme a bajo.  
– Verás que uniendo esta carta a nuestro expediente la balanza ira hacía nosotros –me rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndome a él–, también con la carta de Peter diciendo lo bien que está aquí, esa sin duda es la más importante –dijo, tratando de animarme.  
En eso último le daba toda la razón, el que Peter escribiera una carta con lo bien que lo estaba pasando aquí y el cómo éramos nosotros con él era realmente algo muy importante, e incluso crucial para que lo logremos. Esa era la mejor ventaja de que nos concedieran tenerlo en acogida hasta que todo el proceso de adopción finalizara y una manera de que la asistenta social nos valorase también a partir de eso. Además, para demostrar nuestro empeño para conseguirlo no había ido en las dos últimas misiones con los Vengadores y Steve le había pedido a Fury estar pendiente de la adopción y quedar solo con los Vengadores por un tiempo.  
Steve estaba poniendo tanto de su parte que aún me asombraba que de verdad aceptara. Le pedía mucho con esto, sin embargo estaba tan feliz y se veía muy animado ayudando a Peter cada día con sus deberes. Aunque lo más me había gustado era verles pintando la habitación de Peter.  
Había acomodado la última planta de la torre para nosotros 3 y Steve le propuso pintar su habitación juntos. Estaba dibujándole un mural con nuestros 6 símbolos en una de las paredes, el cual estaba quedando realmente bien.  
Todo era bueno teniéndole aquí, excepto que no sabíamos cómo decirle a Peter que estábamos juntos y queríamos adoptarle. Steve decía que no podemos esperar más puesto que ya quedaba poco para que nos dijeran si nos conceden la adopción o no, pero realmente nos aterraba la reacción que pudiera tener, más al pensar en que luego no nos lo dieran. Eran unos sentimientos contradictorios que nos confundían completamente con lo que debíamos hacer.  
– Señor, los Parker están aquí –anunció, Jarvis.  
Steve me miró con una sonrisa y besó mis labios antes de volverse hacía su mesa.  
– Jarvis, manda por correo la carta –dije tomando los papeles y colocándolos en la carpeta de la adopción.  
– Sí, señor.  
Fuimos rápidamente a la sala para encontrarnos con los Parker y Peter, quién parecía un poco serio para lo que él era.  
– ¿Por qué esa cara, Peter? –Le preguntó, Steve, al verle.  
Dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y se sentó cruzado de brazos. Steve le miró extrañado y se acercó mientras miraba a los Parker.  
– Se ha peleado con un niño en el colegio –aclaró, Ben.  
– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó, Steve.  
Peter negó y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.  
– No quiere decir nada, ni siquiera al profesor y al director les ha querido decir.  
– Está bien –suspiró, Steve–. Si tienes deberes ve hacerlos a la habitación –le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque con apariencia tensa.  
Sabía que era lo que le preocupaba, yo mismo le había dicho cuáles eran mis miedos con Peter y se estaba cumpliendo. Se estaba cerrando y eso no era nada bueno.  
Peter obedeció, agarrando su mochila y yéndose rápidamente.  
– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Les pregunté.  
– Lo que nos ha dicho su profesor es que Peter había golpeado al otro niño, y que por lo que han dicho sus compañeros era algo sobre sus padres. Mañana iremos a hablar con los padres del otro niño –murmuró, May, con voz ronca por el nudo en su garganta.  
– ¿Qué les ocurre a estos niños de ahora? –Dijo, Steve, cuestionándoselo de verdad.  
Desgraciadamente yo sabía que les pasaba, yo había sido así también en alguna ocasión. Desprestigiar a los demás es la manera en la que un niño piensa que es mejor, más fuerte y más maduro que los otros. Lo peor de eso es que para el resto de niños es así cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.  
– Sí, esta juventud... –negó con un suspiro, Ben–. Espero que se le pase pronto.  
– Hablaremos con él –respondí.  
– Gracias, por todo. Le estáis ayudando mucho.  
– Ese es nuestro propósito –contestó, Steve–. Tan solo queremos lo mejor para él.  
– Espero que de verdad os den a Peter, nos haría realmente feliz tenerle tan cerca y con tan buenos cuidados –dijo, May, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
– Lo mismo esperamos nosotros –dije, acercándome a Steve.  
Él pasó su brazo tras mi espalda para acercarme a él y le sonreí.  
Los Parker supieron enseguida que éramos pareja en cuanto vieron que queríamos adoptarle juntos. En realidad, Ben dijo que fue la "intuición femenina" de su esposa la que les hizo saber. Nunca he sabido que diablos significa eso, pero como sea, eso ayudo a decidirse ya que lo menos que les gustaba de mi era mis conflictos del pasado con el alcohol y las mujeres. Con Steve no necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas, él siempre parecía la solución de todos mis problemas.  
– Si hay cualquier problema con él no dudéis en llamarnos –dijo, Ben, con bastante preocupación en su voz.  
– No dude de ello –asintió, Steve.  
– Entonces nos vamos y ya vendré a verle cuando terminéis la habitación, Peter quiere enseñármela –sonrió al final.  
– Por supuesto estaremos esperando –dije, acompañándoles hasta el ascensor–. Hasta pronto –me despedí.  
Espere que se cerraran las puertas y me volví hacía Steve con mala cara.  
– ¿Hablo yo con él? –Preguntó.  
– Déjame intentarlo, ten un poco de fe en mí –murmuré yendo rápidamente hacía las escaleras.  
– No he dicho que no la tenga, Tony –respondió brusco, caminando tras de mí.  
– Pues no lo digas así y quizá me lo crea –me di la vuelta para encararle–. ¿O es qué te pasa algo conmigo?  
– No, solo me molesta que dudes de mí –replicó.  
Le miré y vi lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula. Bajé la mirada por su cuerpo y parecía igual de tenso, manteniendo sus puños cerrados con fuerza, que hacía marcar los músculos de sus brazos.  
Ladeé la cabeza intentando que no se me escapara una sonrisa.  
– ¿Es lo que yo creo, Steve? –Pregunté, sin poder contener más la sonrisa.  
–No –dijo, visiblemente incómodo–, no tiene nada que ver con eso.  
Cerré los pasos entre nosotros y puse una mano sobre su abdomen, buscando el final de su camiseta para introducir mi mano en el interior. Sonreí más al notar que se tensó completamente, hasta marcar sus músculos.  
– ¿Seguro? –Volví a preguntar.  
– Tony... –me advirtió.  
– Está bien –dije, sacando la mano y levantándola en señal de rendición–. Pero sé que es por el sexo.  
Reí antes de volver a darme la vuelta para ir hacía la habitación de Peter.  
Steve estaba sintiendo en sus propias carnes lo que era la frustración sexual, y aunque yo también la sentía, estaba siendo divertido verle tratar de controlar sus impulsos y temperamento tras dos meses sin nada.  
Me decía que era completamente estúpido que me negara a acostarnos solo por la adopción, y sé que puede serlo ya que ellos no están aquí, pero si lo está Peter y tenemos las visitas de los Parker. No quiero arriesgar lo más mínimo a que escuchen algo y por ello no nos den a Peter. Hasta que eso pasara debía tratar de soportar esta frustración. Para mí suerte a mí no me estaba siendo tan difícil, la última vez me dejo tan satisfecho que aun el recuerdo me da un orgasmo.  
– Tú también deberías estar así –dijo, admitiéndolo indirectamente–. ¿Cómo lo controlas?  
– También lo siento, pero no tanto, creo que todavía siento el último orgasmo –susurré, parándome en la puerta de Peter–. Quizá sea que tuve orgasmos por ambos lados y tú por uno –sonreí con picardía.  
– No vas a conseguir que ceda en eso, Tony –dijo rotundo–. Mejor hablemos con Peter.  
Asentí, tomando aire antes de abrir la puerta, para sacar esta conversación de mi cabeza y centrarme en lo que debía decir ahora.  
Peter estaba sobre su cama, abrazado a su mochila con los ojos húmedos de haber llorado. Me senté en el borde de su cama y se abrazó más fuerte, girándose hacía la pared para que no le viéramos.  
– Peter, ¿qué ha pasado? –Pregunté en tono suave para que no sintiera hostilidad–. No va a pasar nada si nos lo cuentas.  
Negó nuevamente y Steve se sentó junto a mí, tocando el hombro de Peter.  
– ¿Te ha hecho algo malo ese niño?  
Volvió a negar.  
– ¿Te ha dicho algo? –Dije yo.  
Peter miró de reojo sobre su hombro un segundo y abrazó su mochila.  
Eso era que si le había dicho algo, y realmente había herido sus sentimientos para cerrarse tanto. Tan solo podía tratarse de algo de sus padres para haber sido a esta magnitud.  
– ¿Ha dicho algo de tus padres?  
Ahogó un sollozo y tapó su cara con las manos.  
Le atraje a mí para abrazarle y se hundió en mi pecho echándose a llorar. Acaricié su espalda, dejando que desahogara todo lo que llevaba dentro.  
Cuando por fin dejó de llorar limpió sus mejillas con la manga de su jersey y quedó escondido todavía en mi pecho.  
– Flash dijo que mis padres tienen suerte de no tener que aguantar a un niño tan llorón como yo –ahogo un sollozo, sujetando con fuerza mi camisa en su puño.  
Steve y yo nos miramos, ambos conteniendo las lágrimas y la rabia. ¿Cómo un niño podía querer hacer tanto daño? A está edad deberían estar divirtiéndose y no peleando.  
– No debes escucharle, Peter, tus padres te amaban más que nada en el mundo –dijo, Steve, acariciando su espalda para darle consuelo.  
– Pero me dejaban solo –reprochó, ahogándose con un sollozo.  
– Eso no significa que no te quisieran –le respondió–. Ellos sabían que te dejaban a buen cuidado con tus tíos y poder ir a hacerte un mundo mejor para el futuro.  
– No es cierto –se separó de golpe de mí–. Ellos tampoco me quieren, por eso me dan a cualquiera –dijo casi con un grito, antes de salir corriendo.  
Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente para no venirme abajo.  
Sabía exactamente como se sentía, había estado en ese mismo lugar en mi infancia. Mi madre siempre trataba de disculpar las ausencias de mi padre y en ocasiones le tenía rabia a ella por ello. Era incapaz de entender porque le disculpaba tanto cuando él me hacía sufrir, pero era un niño y no comprendía lo que era trabajar, tener problemas y responsabilidades. Aunque sigo sin perdonarle que no tuviera tiempo para mí, que me prometiera muchas cosas para luego no cumplir ninguna.  
Di un gran suspiro poniéndome en pie y yendo tras él.  
– ¡Peter! –Le llamé.  
– ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Preguntó, Steve, detrás de mí.  
–Busca por la sala, yo iré a nuestra habitación –dije, yendo en dirección contraria a él.  
Entré en la habitación y enseguida supe que estaba aquí al escuchar sus débiles sollozos. Abrí la puerta del vestidor y desde el umbral le vi escondido bajo mis trajes que colgaban de sus perchas.  
Se tapó con los trajes para esconderse mejor y me acerqué hasta él para sentarme en el suelo.  
– Déjame –refunfuñó.  
– ¿Ahora estás enfadado conmigo?  
Asintió y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la pared tan solo para no verme a mí.  
– Eres como ellos... Y el Capitán también... –dijo entrecortado, para no llorar.  
– Eso no es cierto, Peter, nosotros te queremos mucho y tus tíos también.  
– ¡No! –Gritó, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.  
– Escucha, sé porque piensas así, yo también pasé por eso –me acerqué un poco más para no dejar espacio y volviera a huir–. Mi padre también trabajaba mucho y nunca estaba para jugar conmigo, las veces que estaba con mi madre ella solo le disculpaba y eso me molestaba mucho, por eso terminaba jugando con nuestro mayordomo, Jarvis.  
Me miró de reojo, sorbiendo por la nariz.  
– ¿Jarvis? ¿Cómo la voz que habla en la torre? –Preguntó, más tranquilo.  
– Sí, por él le puse el nombre –respondí, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
– Yo no tengo a nadie más, porque mis tíos no me quieren –miró limpiando sus ojos.  
– Sí te quieren, Peter, por eso lo hacen. Ellos saben que no te pondrán darte todo lo que necesitas y esperan que otra familia te llene de amor y te den todo –expliqué.  
– Pero yo les quiero a ellos –reprimió sus ganas de llorar de nuevo–. No me quiero marchar de aquí, me gusta Queens, me gusta Nueva York.  
– Lo sé, pequeño, por eso estamos intentando que te quedes cerca de ellos.  
Nada más decir eso me dio miedo hacerle falsas ilusiones, pero esto podría llegar a ser verdad si todo seguía por buen camino y sería bueno que él ya se adaptara a esa posibilidad.  
– ¿Sí? –Preguntó, bastante esperanzado.  
– Sí –asentí–, pero esto tenemos que hablarlo con Steve, vamos a buscarle –dije, poniéndome en pie.  
Peter alzó la vista y se levantó rápidamente tomando mi mano, pareciendo mucho más tranquilo.  
– ¡Tony! –Gritó, Steve, con voz alterada.  
– Ya vamos, Steve –dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.  
– ¡Tony, hay que irnos! ¡Ahora! –Volvió a gritar.  
Definitivamente esto no era por Peter. Su tono tan alarmado había logrado asustarme.  
– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté, casi corriendo por el pasillo de la mano de Peter.  
Al llegar a la sala miré atónito el televisor, mientras Steve ya estaba agarrando su escudo. En el salía como una gran nave alienígena estaba plantada en mitad de Londres y a Thor combatiendo en los escombros que iban dejando.  
– Oh Dios mío... –susurré.  
Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse bruscamente y creció una presión en mi pecho que me ahogaba, provocando que casi no pudiera respirar.  
No podía estar pasando de nuevo. Más extraterrestres nos invadían y mi ansiedad reaparecía para hundirme en el miedo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía pesadillas que ya había olvidado cuanto terror me daba.  
– Jarvis, reúne a los Vengadores en el laboratorio –dijo, Steve, parándose a mi lado–. Tony, ¿Pepper podrá cuidar a Peter por un momento hasta que vengan sus tíos?  
Le miré aún sin salir de mi shock y mi cabeza fue incapaz de encontrar palabras, ni siquiera era capaz de proceder el miedo que quería tragarme de nuevo  
– ¿Tony? –Levantó mi rostro para que le mirara y entonces supo que me pasaba–. Peter, baja al laboratorio con los chicos, ahora vamos.  
Dejé mi vista fija en Steve y no logré ver como Peter se fue, pero lo supe cuando Steve volvió a hablarme.  
– ¿Mi amor, que ocurre? –acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.  
Me adelante un paso hasta su cuerpo y me abracé con fuerza a él tratando de sacar todos los miedos. Sabía que tenía que vencerlo, no podía dejar que esto pudiera conmigo.  
– Estoy bien –susurré, con un nudo en la garganta.  
– No lo parece, Tony –dijo tomando mi mano–. Si no te crees capaz de hacerlo quédate.  
– No –me negué–, quiero ir.  
No iba a dejarme vencer por el miedo. Como decía Steve, esto lo hacemos por las personas inocentes que no pueden defenderse solas.  
– De acuerdo –murmuró justo antes de dar la vuelta e ir corriendo a reunirse con los demás.

###### Steve

Bajé lo más rápido que pude al laboratorio y Peter enseguida captó mi atención cuando le vi con el arco de Barton.  
– Peter con eso no se juega –le advertí.  
– ¡Soy Ojo de Halcón! –Hizo como si lanzara flechas mientras corría hacía mí y luego me golpeó con el arco en la pierna–. Tú eres el malo.  
– Pequeño, ahora no podemos jugar, tenemos trabajo –me agaché a su altura–. Haz los deberes y...  
– Steve –me llamó, Banner, para captar mi atención.  
Me giré hacía él y señaló la pantalla.  
La nave había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaban los escombros que había provocado. ¿Cómo podía ser?  
– ¿Cómo es posible? –me levanté viendo la pantalla.  
– No tiene sentido, ha desaparecido de la nada –dijo, Romanoff, igual de sorprendida.  
– ¿Son malos? –Preguntó, Peter.  
– Peter, ve a jugar con la consola, enseguida iré –le quité el arco de Clint y le levanté dejándole en el pasillo.  
Esto no era algo que debiera ver un niño, y nosotros debíamos aclarar que estaba sucediendo.  
Tony llegó y miré su expresión para saber si era cierto lo que decía. Estoy seguro de que algo como esto debía estar sacando sus viejas pesadillas y se cuánto sufre con ellas. No me gustaría dejarle solo, pero si de verdad estaba afectado no creo que deba venir y yo debía ir ayudar.  
– Voy averiguar que ocurre –dijo, Romanoff, haciendo una llamada rápida a Shield.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, Tony.  
– Ha desaparecido la nave –respondí, señalando con la cabeza la televisión.  
Tony miró la pantalla igual de sorprendido que los demás. No había como comprender que es lo que estaba pasando.  
– Siempre que llega a la tierra un Asgardiano todo se destruye –murmuró, Barton.  
– ¿Habrá venido también su hermano? –Preguntó, Tony, con la vista fija en las noticias.  
– No es momento de pensar en quiénes han venido, sino en pararles –dije, casi más como un gruñido.  
Me miraron todos de golpe y Tony rodó los ojos, lo cual me irritó todavía más.  
Apreté los dientes, tensando la mandíbula para controlar mis ganas de decir algo. Él sabía que me tenía tan susceptible y tan solo se jactaba de ello. E incluso diría que realmente los disfrutaba.  
Ahora comprendía lo que él decía sobre la frustración sexual, no era para nada agradable sentirse tan al borde de la ansiedad y para retenerlo me paso el día completamente tenso. No entiendo como él ahora no sentía lo mismo, él siempre era el primero en buscarme y ahora ni cuando yo le busco. Quizá a él ya se le haga más fácil por estar acostumbrado, pero yo sentía que esto me volvía loco. Estar tan irritable incluso me hacía enfadarme conmigo mismo al no poder contenerlo. Pero ahora tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para conseguirlo y poder centrarme en lo que teníamos enfrente.  
Me acerqué a Romanoff que todavía hablaba por teléfono con Shield.  
– ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.  
Ella levantó una mano para que esperara y asintió mientras me miraba.  
– Sí, estaremos a la espera –respondió al teléfono para luego colgar rápidamente–. Dicen que por el momento esperemos, pero que estemos listos por si nos necesitan.  
– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una nave inmensa invade Londres y no hay nada que debamos hacer allí? –Pregunté en tono exasperado.  
– Cálmate, Steve –dijo, Tony, tocando mi brazo.  
– No me digas tú eso –respondí, mirándole de reojo.  
– Oh, oh... –susurró, Clint.  
Miré a todos al darme cuenta de que estábamos a punto de hacer una escena frente a ellos.  
Chasqueé la lengua y salí del laboratorio lo más rápido posible. No iba provocar una discusión con todo lo que estaba pasando, suficientes problemas era tener que lidiar con Peter y lo que fuera que sucediera en Londres.  
Entré en la sala y Peter me miró en el acto soltando el mando de la consola.  
– ¿Vais a luchar contra los malos? –Preguntó con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.  
Me senté junto a él y pasé un brazo por sus hombros.  
– De momento no –respondí, tratando se sonar calmado.  
– ¿Thor ha acabado con los malos?  
– Sí –asentí–, pero a ti no debe importante eso ahora, tienes que hacer deberes.  
– ¿Me ayudas?  
– Claro, ve a buscarlos –le sonreí.  
Peter se levantó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
Me eché hacía atrás en el sofá y tapé mi cara con las manos para poder relajarme unos segundos o mi mente iba a estallar. Sentía que todo esto nos estaba poniendo a prueba. Hasta ahora todo lo habíamos sabido sobrellevar y había teniendo mucha paciencia con todo, pero en estos momentos mi paciencia era completamente nula y la actitud de Tony no era de ayuda.  
De repente algo me presionó las piernas y abrí los ojos para toparme con los de Tony que se había sentado en mi regazo.  
– No me provoques, Tony –le advertí.  
– No he hecho nada –respondió.  
– Pero te conozco y estas disfrutando con esto.  
– Tampoco tanto como disfrutar, también siento frustración.  
– Pues no lo parece –dije seco.  
– Que no lo parezca no significa que no lo sienta. Puede que solo sea que estoy más acostumbrado a sobrellevarlo –aclaró.  
– Como sea... –murmuré.  
– Esto te vuelve muy gruñón –dijo en tono divertido, dando besos por mi barbilla.  
– Es tu culpa –me quejé–. No provoques, Anthony...  
– Me encanta que me llames así –susurró, dando un suave mordisco.  
– Entonces dejare de decírtelo... –respondí cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el impulso de mi cuerpo.  
Le aparté de mis piernas y me eché hacía delante para evitar que volviera a subir.  
– No aguantas nada, Rogers.  
Le miré entrecerrando los ojos de reojo mientras tensaba la mandíbula.  
– Me voy a ver si hay novedades...  
Tony me retuvo sujetándome del brazo.  
– Todo está bien, Fury ha contactado con Erik Selvig y parece que tienen todo controlado –me aseguró–. Nosotros tenemos algo que arreglar con Peter –dijo, cabeceando hacía las escaleras.  
– Cierto, ¿cómo está? –Pregunté.  
– Deprimido, cree que nadie le quiere y por eso lo dan en adopción... –susurró.  
– No quiero imaginar cómo debe sentirse... Si para nosotros de adultos fue difícil perder a nuestros padres no quiero imaginar cómo es para él –dije, negando.  
– Lo sé –asintió–. Hasta cree que nosotros no le queremos.  
– ¿Qué? –Le miré en el acto–. ¿Por qué cree eso?  
– Supongo porque tratamos de disculpar a sus tíos –dijo con un suspiro–. Creo que debemos decirle ya.  
– ¿Y si después no nos dan la adopción? Creerá que le mentimos, Tony –susurré realmente apenado porque eso pasara.  
Tony tomó mis manos y dio un suave apretón.  
– Lo sé, mi amor, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias Peter necesita saber que realmente estamos haciendo lo posible porque no termine lejos de su familia.  
– Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Al menos no creería que no le queremos – le devolví el apretón en sus manos y di un beso en ella–. ¿Estás listo para decirle que estamos juntos?  
– Sí, a él sí.  
Le sonreí.  
Era realmente reconfortante ver que Tony de verdad comenzaba a abrir sus sentimientos y que no le importara lo que pensaran de nosotros. No diré que a mí no me preocupe, porque también lo pienso mucho, sobre todo el que se llegue a enterar todo el mundo, pero tengo asimilado que tarde o temprano eso ocurrirá. Tony siempre ha estado en el ojo de la prensa y no tardarán en buscarle para saber cuántas mujeres pasan por su cama, solo que si eso pasa pueden descubrir que ya no hay mujeres y soy yo. Me aterra pensar en el que dirán y el cómo eso pueda afectarnos, en especial a Tony.  
Peter bajó las escaleras corriendo, saltando el último escalón al llegar abajo. Quise apartar mi mano, pero Tony la sujeto más fuerte para retenerla.  
– Peter, ven –le dijo, Tony, extendiendo una mano hacía él.  
Peter se acercó dejando su carpeta de deberes en la mesa.  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os vais a ir? –Preguntó con voz apenada.  
– No, no es eso –le sonrió–. ¿Recuerdas que dije que teníamos que hablar algo con Steve?  
Peter asintió guiando la vista hacia mí.  
– Ven, pequeño –dije, acercándole a mí, para sentarle en mi regazo.  
Tony sonrió enormemente y volvió apretar mi mano.  
– Verás, Peter –comenzó, Tony, diciendo las palabras muy despacio–, esa pequeña posibilidad de que no te vayas lejos de aquí ni de tus tíos es porque Steve y yo estamos intentando adoptarte.  
Peter abrió los ojos mirando a Tony y luego a mí. De su rostro desapareció cualquier rastro de tristeza y salió una gran sonrisa justo antes de saltar de mi regazo para tirarse al cuello de Tony para abrazarle. Reí al ver la cara de Tony riendo mientras veía la gran felicidad de Peter.  
– ¿Eso es que podría ser como un hijo de superhéroes? –Dijo, cuando al fin se separó de Tony.  
– Ya lo eres de todas maneras –le sonreí–. Pero solo hay una posibilidad, no queremos que te ilusiones completamente con esto, Peter.  
– Sí, pequeño, solo te lo queríamos decir para que no dudes de cuanto te queremos, y tus tíos también porque su opinión es muy importante y ellos quieren que te quedes aquí –terminó de aclarar.  
Peter se volvió un poco serio y asintió, abrazándose a Tony.  
– Yo quiero quedarme aquí con vosotros –murmuró.  
– Nosotros también lo queremos, Peter, de verdad que estamos muy entusiasmados porque te quedes con nosotros –dije tomando su mano.  
– Sería el hijo de los Vengadores –volvió su sonrisa.  
– No –dijo, Tony–, dicho así suena a que lo eres de los 6 y solo es de Steve y de mí.  
Reí por la expresión de Tony al parecer celoso de que Peter dijera que era hijo de todos.  
– ¿Sería como tener dos padres? –Preguntó un poco confuso.  
– Exactamente sería eso –respondí.  
– En realidad... –Tony me miró, pidiendo permiso para seguir–. En realidad, Peter, es que Steve y yo somos novios, por eso queremos adoptarte juntos.  
Peter nos miró, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.  
– ¿Dos chicos pueden ser novios?  
– Claro que sí, si se aman no hay impedimento –le contestó, Tony.  
– No lo sabía –dijo con sorpresa–. ¿Y os dais besitos? –sonrió, tapándose la boca con timidez.  
Tony me miro alzando una ceja y pude leer su mente. Antes de poder decir nada tomó mi rostro para acércame a él y besó mis labios muy suavemente.  
– Esto responde tú pregunta –dijo, Tony con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de mí.  
Peter tapó su rostro más avergonzado que yo en estos momentos y asintió con una risa.  
– ¿Entonces seréis mis padres? –Preguntó realmente esperanzado.  
– Queremos serlo, pero ya hemos dicho que solo es una posibilidad, no está en nuestras manos esa elección –dije, tratando de que no se ilusionara del todo con eso.  
– ¿Quién lo elige?  
– Otras personas que buscan lo mejor para los niños como tú –respondió, Tony.  
– ¿Y si les digo que me quiero quedar me dejarán?  
– Podría ayudar –le dije con una sonrisa–. Como la carta que escribiste con tus tíos de que te gustaba estar aquí.  
– ¡Entonces haré otra para que seáis mis padres! –Exclamó con ímpetu.  
Se abrazó fuerte a Tony y él le sujeto mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Extendió su mano hacía mí y me acerqué para abrazarles. Ahora más que nunca esperaba que esto saliera bien y Peter se quedara con nosotros.

•••

Un trozo de masa de pizza voló frente a mí, cayendo sobre todos los ingredientes que estaba usando.  
– ¿En serio, Tony? –le miré con enojo.  
Escuché la risa de Peter y le señalé con las manos llenas de harina.  
– Tú no rías tanto, también te estás portando mal.  
– Pero yo no te he tirado nada –reprochó.  
– Se la has tirado a él y él a mí, así que tú tirada a terminando en mí –dije, poniendo el queso en la pizza.  
– No seas tan amargado, Rogers –rio, Tony.  
– No soy amargado, pero ya que me habéis obligado a esto no me molestéis –me quejé–. Tendrías que ser tu quien lo hiciera, tienes manos más hábiles.  
– Con la tecnología quizá, con la cocina ni en mis mejores sueños –dijo, sentándose en el taburete.  
– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí? El otro día casi destrozo la cocina solo al hervir agua... –rodé los ojos.  
– No debiste echarle tanta.  
– Y esa es la razón por la que tu deberías hacer esto, yo ni se encender la vitrocerámica... ¿Dónde quedaron las de fuego? –dije casi como una queja ante mi pésimo entendimiento de la tecnología.  
– En la prehistoria –respondió divertido.  
– Me sacas de quicio... –gruñí asqueado.  
No tenía humor para soportar sus bromas ahora, tener que centrarme en hacer la comida para los tres con ellos distrayéndome no estaba siendo nada fácil.  
De repente sonó una alarma y rápidamente salió la voz de Jarvis de los altavoces.  
– Señor, intruso en el hangar.  
Solté la comida de golpe y Tony se puso en pie.  
– Quiero una imagen, Jarvis –dijo, Tony, sacando su teléfono y poniéndose junto a Peter.  
Salió el holograma del teléfono de Tony con la imagen en directo del hangar y negó relajándose notablemente.  
– Maldito, que susto –murmuró al ver a Thor–. Después de una semana y aparece sin avisar...  
Di un suspiro aliviado. Pensar en que hubiera sido algún enemigo me aterraba al tener aquí a Peter. Si le ocurría algo estando a nuestro cuidado no me lo perdonaría jamás, y nos podríamos olvidar por completo de la adopción.  
– Ve avisar al resto, yo meteré la pizza en el horno y voy con Peter –dije volviendo mi atención otra vez a la pizza.  
Tony asintió y salió de la cocina rápidamente.  
– ¿Voy a conocer a Thor? –Preguntó, Peter, emocionado.  
– Sí –le sonreí mientras se paraba a mi lado–. ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
– ¡Sí!  
Se puso de puntillas para llegar al jamón y echó un puñado por encima del queso. Le acerqué el bol de piñas e hizo una mueca de asco.  
– No me gusta con piña.  
– Ponemos solo en la mitad, ¿sí? A Tony si le gusta.  
Asintió metiendo la mano en el bol y le ayudé a ponerlas para terminar rápido. Abrí el horno y lo metí. Gracias a Dios Tony ya lo había puesto a calentar y no debía hacerlo yo.  
– Jarvis, avísame en 15 minutos.  
– Sí, Capitán.  
Me lavé las manos y alcé a Peter para que hiciera lo mismo.  
– Listo, vamos abajo –dije, tomando su mano.  
Peter sonrió con entusiasmo y prácticamente tiro de mí para llevarme hasta las escaleras. Al poner el pie en el último escalón Peter se soltó y corrió toda la sala hasta llegar a Tony en el sillón. Tony al verle sonrió poniéndole en su regazo y guiando la vista a mí para verme llegar.  
Sonreí a todos y me acerqué a Thor para poner mi mano sobre su hombro.  
– Es bueno verte de nuevo.  
– Lo mismo digo –respondió.  
– Sobre todo verte sin traer a tu hermano o destrozos a la tierra –dijo, Tony.  
– Mi hermano a muerto... –murmuró apenado, Thor, casi sin voz.  
– Lo siento mucho –susurré.  
A pesar de que Loki había traído un horror a la tierra, no dejaba de ser familia de Thor y era evidente que estaba afectado por ello.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Pregunté.  
– Supongo que después de todo por lo que he pasado, incluso podría decir que ha acabado bastante bien –hizo una fugaz sonrisa–. Al menos ahora podré estar con Jane.  
– Eso es muy bueno –palmeé su hombro.  
Asintió dando un vistazo a todos y parándose en Peter.  
– ¿Quién es? –Preguntó extrañado.  
– Ya sabes, Tony, muchas chicas, bebé sorpresa –bromeó, Clint.  
– Muy gracioso, Barton –dijo sarcástico, Tony–. Aunque si es algo como hijo.  
Peter sonrío ampliamente a Tony y luego miró a Thor acercándose a él.  
– Hola, soy Peter –saludó agitando su mano.  
– Hola, soy Thor –le sonrió.  
Peter hizo una risita emocionado y se abrazó a mi cintura para esconderse con timidez.  
Me reí ante su repentina vergüenza y le cargué en brazos.  
– ¿Y cómo es eso de qué es tú hijo? –Le preguntó a Tony.  
– No lo es, pero pretendo que lo sea –aclaró.  
Tony parecía muy sereno al hablar de esto con Thor y me hacía pensar que estaba listo para contar todo lo que había detrás. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar descubriéndolo y era mejor que fuera por nosotros y no pasara como con Natasha y Barton.  
Me acerqué a Tony y me senté en el reposabrazos, colocando a Peter sobre mis piernas. Tony alzó la vista a mí y di un asentimiento pasando mi brazo por sobre sus hombros.  
– En realidad Steve y yo queremos –añadió.  
– ¿Tú y Steve? –Dijo sin comprender mirándome–. ¿Qué significa eso?  
– Qué estamos saliendo –respondí.  
Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante la sorpresa de mis palabras y luego frunció el ceño.  
– ¿Pero no les gustaban las mujeres?  
– Tú mismo lo has dicho, "gustaban" –contestó, Tony. Tapó los oídos de Peter antes de seguir–, ahora te preferiría a ti antes que a Natasha.  
Miré en el acto a Tony y apreté la mandíbula al sentir un leve pinchazo en el pecho a causa de los celos.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo ese odioso sentimiento. Me irritaba no poder oprimir los celos, confiaba en Tony y sabía que solo lo había dicho para hacer entender mejor el cambio de orientación sexual, pero no lograba controlarlo.  
– Creo que te has equivocado con a quién tapar los oídos –comentó, Nat, señalándome.  
Tony me miró y traté de tranquilizarme para que no lo notara, pero por su reacción parecía que era demasiado evidente.  
– Capitán, han pasado 15 minutos –me avisó, Jarvis.  
– Gracias –respondí pasando a Peter a las piernas de Tony–. Debo ir a ver la comida –aclaré poniéndome en pie–. Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta –dije hacía Thor, antes de subir las escaleras.  
Fui directo a la cocina, tratando de no pensar en nada. No quería meter en mi cabeza cosas que no eran ciertas, pero debo admitir que en estos momentos Thor me intimidaba. Él podía superarme en todo fácilmente y esa sensación de inferioridad hacía mucho que no la sentía.  
Abrí el horno para comprobar la pizza y la saqué al verla hecha. La dejé sobre la encimera y vi de reojo entrar la sombra de Tony.  
– ¿De verdad te vas a molestar por eso? –Preguntó.  
– No –dije sin mirarle, mientras cortaba la pizza.  
– Pues no lo parece.  
Di un suspiró y le mire directamente.  
– No estoy molesto, sé que no lo decías en serio, pero ya sabes que mi mente me traiciona y no puedo evitarlo.  
Se acercó a mí y pasó su mano por todo mi pecho.  
– Me gustas tú, Rogers, dile a tú mente que lo comprenda ya –besó suavemente mis labios.  
Cerré los ojos sintiendo los celos más tranquilos, pero ahora era otra cosa la que se había alterado con su roce.  
– No tan cerca, Tony, o te subiré sobre la encimera –murmuré, todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
– Eso suena prometedor –susurró, cerca de mi oído.  
Di un fuerte suspiro y le aparté de un empujón.  
– Basta, si no vas a dejarme terminar deja de provocarme, Tony –dije en un gruñido.  
– No aguantas ni un mimo, Steve –dijo, rodando los ojos.  
Le ignoré completamente cogiendo la pizza y la coloque en el centro de la mesa. Saqué refresco de la nevera y serví dos vasos.  
– Jarvis dile a Peter que suba a comer –dije sentándome a la mesa.  
– Ahora si estás molesto –afirmó.  
Le miré de reojo sin decir nada mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza. Vino hasta mí, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros para acercar su rostro junto al mío, haciendo que el aroma de su perfume me invadiera.  
– Cuando esto pase prometo que seré todo tuyo, un fin de semana, una semana completa, tú decides el tiempo –susurró en mi oído.  
Cerré los ojos, visualizando sus palabras y di un suspiro al ver por dónde iba mi mente.  
– Creo que vas a tener que insonorizar las paredes –murmuré.  
Tony se mordió el labio en respuesta y se sentó junto a mí.  
– Quizá mejor irnos a un hotel. Solos, lujos, lejos de distracciones, y lo mejor, yo –me guiñó el ojo.  
Me reí negando con la cabeza.  
– Calla, suena bien pero no es el mejor momento para mencionarme ese tipo de cosas.  
Peter entró yendo directo hasta su silla y sonrió viendo la pizza.  
– Espero que me haya salido bien... –dije poco convencido, dando el primer bocado a mi pedazo.  
No estaba tan mal como esperaba, realmente sabía muy bien. Ni siquiera podía creer que esto lo hubiera hecho yo.  
Peter y Tony me miraron atentamente para saber cómo estaba.  
– Si no vais a comer lo haré yo –les advertí.  
Peter rio y cogió una porción de las que no tenían piña.  
– No sé si creerte –bromeó, Tony, agarrando también un pedazo de pizza.  
Enseguida se notó en su cara que si le había gustado, tanto que pareció devorar su pedazo casi al igual que Peter.  
Sonreí completamente feliz al ver que había salido bien.

•••

– ¿En serio 8 meses? Nunca pensé que pudieras soportarle tanto –dijo, Thor, con asombro.  
– Si te soy sincero, tampoco esperaba que duraríamos tanto –reí, viendo a Tony y Peter en el taller a través del cristal–, pero las cosas pueden cambiar sin que te des cuenta.  
– En eso te doy toda la razón –asintió–. Tampoco creía que terminaría viviendo en Midgard, pero es realmente agradable sentir que también es un hogar al tener a Jane cerca.  
– El amor nos ha cambiado –dije con un suspiro–. Que cursi acabo de sonar...  
– Sí, pero no te falta verdad, amigo –rio, golpeando mi hombro.  
Peter nos saludó a través del cristal mientras ayudaba a Tony dándole las herramientas. Ambos le devolvimos el saludo con una sonrisa.  
Tony soltó de golpe la herramienta alzando la vista hacia nosotros. Agarró un trapo para lavarse las manos y fue hacia la puerta a prisa, tomando la mano de Peter.  
– Steve, la asistenta social está aquí –dijo, casi corriendo hacía la sala.  
Le miré, repentinamente nervioso, intentando no entrar en pánico por la visita repentina. No sabía que debía esperar de esto, si algo bueno o algo muy malo... Pero iba averiguarlo.  
Fui tras Tony y Peter, dejando a Thor plantado en el mismo sitio.  
– Hola, señorita Alvord –saludé, al llegar junto a ellos.  
– Hola, Capitán –saludó y miró a Peter con una sonrisa–. Hola, pequeño, ¿crees que podrás dejarnos hablar a los mayores un momento?  
Peter alzó la mirada a Tony y a mí, dudoso de que hacer.  
– ¿Tú decides las adopciones? –Preguntó–. Me quiero quedar aquí, por favor.  
– Eso vengo hablar, pequeño. Solo danos 10 minutos y puedes venir –sonrió.  
Peter asintió y nos miró rápidamente antes de correr hacía el pasillo.  
– Siéntese –le ofrecí, mientras señalaba el sillón.  
– Gracias –dijo, tomando asiento.  
Tony y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, y note enseguida los nervios de Tony al verle mover el pie con un tic.  
– Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero creía oportuno venir en persona para esto.  
Nos miró fijamente a ambos y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que me tranquilizó enormemente, es más, casi me emocionó el pensar que debía ser algo bueno si sonreía así.  
– Dinos –casi suplicó, Tony.  
– Han aprobado vuestra solicitud –dijo, sin más dilación.  
– ¿Nos dan a Peter? –Preguntó completamente incrédulo.  
– Así es –sonrió.  
Tony y yo nos miramos en el acto y pude ver como brillaban sus ojos por las lágrimas de emoción. Me abrazó dándome un gran beso sin que me lo esperara, pero se lo devolví, sujetando su rostro y dejándome llevar por la emoción que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo.  
Después de dos meses de incertidumbre y empeñó para conseguir a Peter había tenido su recompensa. Nada podía hacerme más feliz que esto. Quizá tuve mil dudas y me parecía una gran locura al principio, pero después de dos meses conociendo a Peter ya no podía dejarle ir. Era un niño tan inteligente, tan lleno de vida e inocencia, simplemente tan especial, no quería imaginar tener que despedirme de él. Cómo me había dicho Tony, probablemente con gente desconocida sufriría mucho si le costaba adaptarse y recordaría con más dolor a sus padres, sin embargo aquí estaba tan feliz y emocionado que pareció no costarle nada adaptarse, y eso hizo que nosotros nos encariñáramos mucho con él. Incluso los chicos estaban felices de tenerle, Barton se divertía jugando a la consola con él y Romanoff le explicaba historias de su pasado, que no sé si eran ciertas, pero entretenían mucho a Peter. Todos estábamos haciendo una familia, lo que más necesitaba Peter en estos momentos.  
Tony se separó, mirándome con una gran sonrisa, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la mujer nos miraba.  
Ella era una de las pocas personas ajenas a nosotros que sabía que estábamos juntos. No fue fácil decidir contarlo fuera de nuestro círculo por si se filtraba a los medios, pero era necesario para adoptar a Peter.  
– Lo siento –se disculpó, Tony, realmente avergonzado.  
– No se disculpen, es bueno saber que hay amor en la nueva familia para Peter –sonrió amablemente.  
– Eso nunca le va a faltar –afirmé.  
– Y esa es una de las razones por las que tenéis la aprobación –dijo, sacando una carpeta de su maletín–. He hecho todos los trámites antes de venir porque sé que quieren cerrar esto lo antes posibles, así que solo falta la última firma para hacerlo legal –abrió la carpeta y dejó tres hojas sobre la mesa con una pluma.  
Tony agarró la pluma sin dudar y firmó cada uno de los papeles y luego me miró, dándome la pluma. Le dediqué una gran sonrisa tomándola y firmé igual de rápido. No teníamos ni una sola duda.  
– Enhorabuena ya sois padres –nos dijo con felicidad. Puso uno de los papeles de vuelta en la carpeta y luego nos la ofreció–. Aquí tenéis todos los papeles de la adopción y una vez entregué este papel os llegará la nueva documentación como familia.  
– Muchísimas gracias –dije, cogiendo la carpeta, con un nudo en la garganta para contener la emoción.  
– A ustedes por hacer feliz a ese niño.  
Guardó todo en su maletín y se puso en pie. La imitamos y la acompañamos hasta el ascensor.  
– Gracias por todo el apoyo, señorita Alvord –agradecí con sinceridad.  
– Ha sido un completo placer. Cuídense mucho –se despidió, segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran.  
Solté un gran suspiró y dejé que la emoción saliera al fin, haciendo que varias lágrimas cayeran.  
Miré a Tony y estaba igual que yo. Le acerqué a mí y le abracé con fuerza. Sentí como besaba mi pecho una y otra vez haciendo una risa.  
– Te amo, Steve –alzó la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Sin ti no hubiera conseguido a Peter.  
– Tú me has dado algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería, mi amor –me incliné hasta llegar a sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso en ellos–. Te amo.  
– ¿Le damos la noticia a Peter? –Preguntó, dándome un beso.  
– Vamos –asentí con ímpetu.  
Tomó mi mano y me guió por el pasillo, parando en cada puerta para ver si Peter estaba en su interior.  
Finalmente a través de una de las paredes de cristal vimos a Peter con Thor en una de las grandes salas que había junto al bar. Apenas utilizábamos esta parte, pero Tony amaba hacer todo a lo grande, todo a lo Stark.  
Fuimos hasta ellos y escuchamos reír a Peter mientras Thor lanzaba el martillo con fuerza hacía la pared para luego hacerlo volver a su mano.  
– ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!  
– Prueba –dejó el martillo sobre la mesa.  
– No –dijo, Tony, llegando junto a ellos–, no le vas a humillar al no poder levantarlo.  
– Él no es tú, Stark –sonrió, Thor–, pero como quieras.  
Volvió a coger su martillo y le guiñó un ojo a Peter antes de marcharse.  
– Yo quería probar –se quejó, Peter.  
– Ahora no, tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo sentándose junto a Peter.  
Me senté al otro lado de Peter y él nos miró extrañado.  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha dicho algo malo la señora de la adopción? –Preguntó con miedo.  
– No, todo lo contrario –dije, sin poder ocultar mi gran sonrisa.  
– ¿Es bueno?  
– Así es, Peter –le afirmó, Tony–. Querías quedarte aquí, ¿verdad?  
– Sí –asintió.  
– Pues vivirás aquí.  
– ¿Para siempre? –Dijo comenzando a emocionarse.  
– Sí, vivirás donde nosotros vayamos.  
– ¿No me llevaran con otra familia? –Sus ojos brillaron por emoción.  
– Nosotros seremos tu familia a partir de hoy –le sonreí.  
– ¿Series mis padres?  
Asentí sin poder articular la palabra.  
Dio un grito y se lanzó sobre nosotros. Le abrazamos, sin poder evitar más demostrar nuestra inmensa felicidad.  
– ¿Puedo llamaros papá? –Preguntó, sin soltarse del abrazo.  
– Por supuesto –respondió, Tony.  
Mi pechó se hinchó, lleno por la gran felicidad de que Peter realmente nos quisiera como sus padres. No sé si le amaba como a un hijo todavía porque no sé cuánto se ama a un hijo, pero sí sé que no dejaría que nada le pasara y le cuidaría de todo y todos.  
Nos miró con extrema felicidad y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.  
– Tú serás papá –dijo señalándome– y tú papi por ser más pequeñito.  
– Que rápido va a llegar el primer castigo... –Tony rodó los ojos.  
Hice una carcajada que hizo reír también a Peter. Tony nos miró mal, pero no supo esconder su felicidad tras esa pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.  
– Ser pequeñito te hace adorable, mi amor –reí.  
– Tú opinión cursi no cuenta –respondió.  
Peter rio viéndonos y se abrazó a Tony para que dejará de estar gruñón.  
– Te amo, papi.  
Casi se me salieron las lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras y ver la reacción de Tony comenzando a llorar abrazado a él.  
No podía creer que realmente ellos ahora eran mi todo, mi familia. Parecía algo tan irreal que necesitaría tiempo para creerlo.  
Me abracé a ellos y bese la cabeza de Peter.  
– También te amo, papá.  
Mi corazón se contrajo por unos segundos en los que sus palabras llegaban a mí, haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Definitivamente era mi hijo.  
– Te amamos, Peter –dijo, Tony, con un nudo en la garganta.  
Peter nos dio nuevamente un beso y sonrió limpiando sus mejillas.  
– ¿También voy a poder ver a mis tíos?  
– Cuando quieras. Ellos no dejaran nunca de ser tu familia –contesté.  
Peter se puso de pie dando un salto.  
– ¿Puedo llamarles para decirles? –Preguntó entusiasmado.  
– Claro, pequeño, se van a poner felices.  
– ¡Bien! –nos dio un abrazo rápidamente y luego salió corriendo.  
– ¡No corras, Peter! –Le regañó, Tony.  
– Ni media hora y ya le estas riñendo –reí.  
– Ahora soy su padre y puedo hacerlo –dijo, secando sus ojos con la mano.  
– Vas a ser el mejor padre, Tony, no tengo duda –dije, acercándome a él para rodearle con un brazo y atraerle a mí.  
– Espero que tengas razón y no me convierta en lo que era mi padre.  
– No lo serás, y en cualquier caso yo no te dejaría serlo.  
– Prométemelo –murmuró, mirándome a los ojos.  
– Lo prometo, Tony.  
Tomó mi rostro y lo acercó a él para besarme con ansia.  
Ni pude contenerme y atraje su cuerpo con más fuerza e introduje mi lengua, dejándome llevar por mi necesidad. Mis impulsos me ganaban después de tantos meses de retenerlos junto con la emoción del momento. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de que fuera mío, hasta mi mente estaba imaginando en desnudarle sobre este sofá.  
– ¿Ahora cuál será tu excusa para decir no? –murmuré, separándome a coger aire.  
– Ninguna, tan solo espera que les diga a los Parker que se queden con Peter y soy tuyo –sonrió, mordisqueando mi labio.  
– Te amo –dije, volviéndole a besar.  
Al fin mi pesadilla se iba acabar, ya no más frustración.  
Ya ansiaba el momento de eso y poder volver a tener la mente centrada, porque odiaba estar tan irascible. En cuanto esto se me fuera iba a centrarme completamente en Tony y Peter ahora que comenzaba una nueva etapa para nosotros. No sé bien que nos deparará el futuro con esto, sin embargo iba a poner todo de mí para seguir unidos. Si era necesario dejaría pasar algunas misiones ahora que Thor había vuelto y así poderme dedicar a Peter. Iba a terminar de pintar su habitación como él quería, ahora sin el miedo a que luego quedara esa habitación vacía, y también lo haría en la casa que habíamos comprado en las fueras para cuando necesitáramos alejarnos de los Vengadores.  
Esto comenzó como una locura por lo que somos y el momento en el que nos encontrábamos, sin embargo ahora mismo esa locura era mi completa felicidad. Peter era algo que no sabía que quería pero que realmente necesitaba, un hijo, e irónicamente Tony era quién me lo había dado. Gracias a él estaba completo y ahora eran mi familia, mi verdadera familia.


	15. Civil War [+18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera parte de cinco de Civil War, así que pueden esperar mucho drama en los proximos capítulos.

###### Steve

La mirada de Tony me atrapó en cuanto atravesé la puerta de la habitación. Había echado tanto de menos verle en estos días. Por una u otra razón no hemos tenido tanto tiempo, especialmente por las misiones para atrapar a Rumlow que me habían tenido ocupado completamente. Aunque eso no era lo único que nos distanciaba.  
Desde hace pocos meses nuestras discusiones habían sido cada vez más fuertes a causa de los nuevos poderes de Peter. Me era difícil comprender que le sucediera esto y no tuviera remedio, o más bien no quisiera buscar remedio. Peter estaba bastante irascible desde que descubrimos que era Spider-Man, como él se hacía llamar. No estaba del todo de acuerdo en que Peter quisiera entrar en esta vida, pero mientras no se metiera en problemas grandes no iba a prohibirle ayudar a los demás. Sin embargo, Tony se negaba en rotundo a imaginar a Peter trepando por las calles, decía que era demasiado joven e inmaduro para poder comprender los riesgos que comete.  
Ahora, juntándose a esos problemas, estaba lo sucedido en Lagos.  
– ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de mí.  
– Bien –respondí.  
Él asintió en respuesta y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
No era del todo cierto ya que tenía muchas magulladuras, y moralmente estaba bastante decaído por lo mucho que había afectado al grupo lo que había sucedido.  
– ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu presentación?  
– Cómo siempre... –dijo, sin darle importancia.  
Le miré fijamente al notar que parecía más serio de lo normal, incluso diría que dolido.  
– ¿Ocurre algo?  
– No, solo es lo de Ross... –mintió, horriblemente.  
– Tony...  
– No pasa nada he dicho –dijo, a punto de gritar.  
– Está bien... ¿Sabes que quiere Ross? –Pregunté para cambiar el tema.  
Visión había dicho que Thaddeus Ross estaba por llegar según lo que Tony le había dicho, así que él podía saber de qué iba todo esto.  
– Algo de unos acuerdos –respondió, poniéndose en pie frente a mí–, pero no sé de qué trata.  
Levantó mi camiseta sin avisar e hizo un soplido.  
– Lo sabía –dijo al ver todas las marcas moradas esparcidas por mi cuerpo–. ¿Por qué me mientes?  
– ¿Por qué me mientes tú?  
– Esto implica tú salud, Steve –tensó la mandíbula y continuo mirando mi torso.  
– Sabes muy bien que he pasado peores.  
– ¡Precisamente por eso, Steve! –Soltó mi camiseta con rabia–. Sabes que sufrí mucho cuando estuviste en el hospital después de lo Shield. A veces no piensas en las consecuencias.  
– ¿Qué no lo pienso? –Dije incrédulo–. Eso es en lo único que pensaba, en qué pasaría si no me arriesgaba. Insight estaba programado para matarnos a todos nosotros, Tony. No me importaba que me pasara a mí, solo a ti, Peter y los demás.  
Dio un fuerte suspiro, dándose la vuelta para darme la espalda al saber que le había ganado la discusión.  
Me acerqué, rodeándole con mis brazos por la espalda. Besé suavemente bajo su oído y escuche un ronroneo en su garganta.  
– Ya no discutamos, aunque sea por un momento –murmuré, continuando con los besos–. Te echaba de menos.  
Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola sobre mi hombro.  
– ¿De verdad? Yo creía que te aliviaba tenerme lejos –susurró.  
– Eso nunca, Tony –dije dejando un beso sobre su sien–. Prometí amarte siempre y eso haré. Aunque discutamos seguido mi amor no cambia y siempre querré tenerte entre mis brazos.  
– A veces no parece así.  
– ¿A caso tú no te sientes igual?  
Realmente era una pregunta seria.  
Al discutir si es cierto que llegaba a sacarme de quicio y sentía rabia en ocasiones, pero jamás querría estar lejos de él. Temía que él pudiera no sentir lo mismo y sí le afectaran las discusiones hasta el punto de dejar de amarme.  
Se giró para encararme.  
– Por supuesto.  
– ¿Entonces por qué piensas que pueda ser diferente para mí? Te amo de la misma manera, mi amor.  
Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y me rodeó para abrazarse a mí pecho.  
– Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así –murmuró.  
– Siempre serás mi amor, aunque nos enfademos –sonreí dándole un beso–. Te lo demostraré esta noche –le guiñé el ojo.  
Hizo una risa suave y se alzó para besar mis labios. Fue tan delicado y dulce que lleno mi corazón completamente, como hacía mucho que no pasaba.  
– Quizá te lo demuestre yo –dijo con un ronroneo.  
– Encantado de ello –reí.  
Visión llamó en la puerta abierta para captar nuestra atención y me sonrojé avergonzado de que pudiera haber escuchado lo que acabábamos de decir.  
– Siento interrumpir, pero el Secretario de Estado ha llegado.  
– Gracias, en seguida vamos.  
Visión volvió a irse tan fugazmente como había llegado.  
– ¿Vas a estar en la reunión?  
– Sí, quiero saber que tiene que decir –respondió.  
Tony hacía varios meses que había preferido alejarse de los Vengadores para prestar más atención a Peter con sus poderes. A Peter le pareció realmente excesivo ya que no había causado ningún problema para que Tony reaccionara así, y a mí también me lo pareció, lo que evidentemente nos llevó a una discusión. También me preocupaba Peter y pensar que se hiciera daño, pero confiaba en él. Siempre ha sido obediente e incluso más maduro para su edad, por eso no tenía razón para desconfiar de su palabra de no meterse en problemas y avisarnos si algo era grave. La única cosa en la que ambos estuvimos totalmente de acuerdo era en ocultar la identidad de Peter. Sabíamos los problemas que conllevaba que el mundo sepa quién eres y no íbamos a meter en eso a Peter, ni siquiera al resto le dijimos, y seguirá siendo así mientras podamos evitarlo.

•••

No podía creer lo que acabamos de escuchar. Me era increíble pensar en que trataban de culparnos de todas aquellas batallas, eso era completamente inverosímil. ¿Hemos cometido errores? Sí. ¿Hemos causado destrozos? También. ¿Pero que sería del mundo si nosotros no tuviéramos esas batallas? ¿Quién salvaría a las personas de los ataques?  
La única queja que de verdad podía tener el Estado era sobre Ultrón y aun así no la admitiría porque aquello jamás fue la intención de Tony. Ultrón fue lo suficientemente inteligente para crearse prácticamente él solo.  
– Tenemos que hacerlo, lo han impuesto 117 países –dijo, Rhodes, provocando que saliera de mi mente mientras miraba los acuerdos.  
– ¿Y si 117 países dicen que te suicides lo haces? –Preguntó, Sam, con ironía.  
– Eso no tiene nada que ver, el caso es que causamos daños allá a dónde vamos.  
– Tengo una ecuación –interrumpió, Visión, captando la atención de todos–. Han pasado ocho años desde que el Señor Stark anunció que era Iron Man y el número de personas mejoradas aumentó exponencialmente. En ese mismo tiempo los eventos que podrían destruir el mundo aumentaron proporcionalmente.  
– ¿Dices que es nuestra culpa? –Respondí.  
– Digo que puede haber una causalidad. Nuestra fuerza invita a desafiarla, el desafío invita al conflicto y los conflictos causan catástrofes –terminó de aclarar, Visión–. La supervisión no es una idea que se pueda desechar.  
Sé que de algún modo tenía razón con eso, pero precisamente por ello no podíamos permitirnos frenar. Los conflictos ya no van a parar y el que nos controlaran iba a impedir que ayudáramos a quién lo necesitara si no nos daban el permiso de hacerlo.  
– Tony, estás extrañamente poco verborrágico –dijo, Nat, ladeando la cabeza.  
– Es porque ya se ha decidido –murmuré viendo a Tony.  
– Qué bien me conoces, cariño –respondió con un suspiro poniéndose en pie.  
Sé exactamente que había decidido y sabía que esta noche lo último que haríamos sería el amor. Otro problema más iba a caer sobre nosotros y parecía que no iba a ser algo pequeño.  
Tony fue hacía la cocina a prepararse un café y refunfuñó al ver suciedad en ella. Dejó su teléfono en la encima y amplió una imagen mientras se servía la taza de café.  
Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que diera una explicación.  
– Por cierto, este es Charles Spencer –dijo finalmente señalando la imagen–. Un gran muchacho, se graduó en ingeniería informática con un alto promedio e iba a tener un buen trabajo en otoño. Pero primero quiso ganar experiencia antes de meterse tras un escritorio y tal vez ver mundo. No quería ir a las Vegas, donde habría ido yo. Ni Paris ni Ámsterdam, que parece divertido. Decidió pasar el verano construyendo casas sustentables para los pobres. ¿Dónde? En Sokovia. Él quería hacer la diferencia, creo. No lo sabremos porque le sepultamos bajo un edificio mientras peleábamos.  
Bajé la mirada cuando terminó.  
Entendía su punto de vista y ahora comprendía porque tenía esa expresión tan dolida, pero sobre todo comprendía porque estaba decidiendo que era mejor firmar los acuerdos. Se sentía culpable de lo que pasó en Sokovia y quería redimirse firmando. Sin embargo para mí continuaba sin ser una opción a tomar en cuenta.  
– Aquí no hay un proceso de toma de decisiones. ¡Tenemos que rendir cuentas! –Continuó, Tony–. De cualquier forma acepto. Si no tenemos fronteras, si no tenemos limitaciones no somos mejores que los malos.  
Continuaba entendiendo lo que decía, pero no lo compartía. ¿Cómo íbamos a parar a los malos si ellos no tienen limitaciones y nosotros sí? Nunca lograríamos llegar a ellos y terminarían ganando.  
– Tony, si alguien muere cuando estás a cargo, no te rindes...  
– ¿Quién dijo rendirse? –Me interrumpió.  
– Lo hacemos si no asumimos la responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Este documento solo trasfiere la culpa –le aclaré.  
– Lo siento, Steve, eso es arrogante –dijo, Rhodes–. Estamos hablando de las Naciones Unidas, no es el Concejal, ni Shield, ni Hydra.  
– Exactamente. Está dirigida por gente con prioridades y esas prioridades cambian a su placer.  
– Por eso estoy aquí –volvió atacar, Tony–. Al darme cuenta de lo que mis armas podían hacer en manos equivocadas dejé de fabricarlas.  
– Eso es algo tú decidiste hacer, Tony. Sí firmamos esto renunciamos nuestro derecho a decidir –miré a todos mientras continuaba hablando–. ¿Qué pasa si nos mandan a un lugar dónde creemos que no deberíamos ir? ¿Y si hay un lugar dónde necesitamos ir y no nos dejan? Quizá no somos perfectos, pero las manos más seguras son las nuestras.  
– Si no lo hacemos ahora después nos lo van a imponer –respondió, Tony, mirándome fijamente, sintiendo la súplica en su mirada.  
No hay nada que quisiera más que complacerle, pero no iba a cambiar mi parecer porque podía costar vidas en el futuro.  
– Es la realidad y no será agradable –continuó, tratando de presionar.  
– Dices que vendrán a por mí –murmuró, Wanda.  
– Te protegeríamos –afirmó, Visión.  
– Quizá Tony tiene razón –dijo, Natasha, dejándome realmente sorprendido.  
Nunca fue muy amiga de las ideas de Tony y que casualmente ahora lo hiciera, tratándose precisamente de ponerse a manos del gobierno cuando ella odiaba los asuntos políticos, era algo completamente inverosímil.  
– Si tenemos una mano en el volante podemos manejar. Si nos las sacan...  
– ¿Eres la misma que mando al diablo al Gobernador hace unos años? –Le preguntó, Sam.  
– Solo es tantear el terreno. Cometimos errores muy públicos y necesitamos volver a ganar confianza...  
– Espera... ¿Te estoy escuchando mal o estás de acuerdo conmigo? –Le cortó, Tony, jactándose.  
Rodé los ojos porque ni esto pudiera tomar en serio.  
Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo sacándome de la conversación. Por un segundo pensé en no mirarlo y centrarme en esto, pero en cuanto vi que el número pertenecía a Reino Unido el alma me cayó a los pies y dejé de escuchar completamente.  
Abrí el mensaje y apareció una horrible presión en mi pecho que me dejó sin aliento al leer las 3 palabras. "Falleció mientras dormía".  
En un segundo mi mente viajó muy lejos, aquel momento en el que los segundos de vida que me quedaban eran contados y Peggy se mantuvo ahí para distraer mi atención del océano al que me precipitaba.  
Su voz me calmó, a pesar que sentía las suplica en sus palabras no dichas. Me apoyó sin quejas al saber que era lo correcto y no iba a cambiar mi opinión aunque eso me costara la vida, literalmente.  
Sentí las lágrimas amenazándome con salir y me levanté de rápidamente.  
– Tengo que irme –dije sin más, apresurándome a salir de allí.  
Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y paré para apoyarme en la barandilla al sentir mis fuerzas flojear.  
Tapé mi rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo conseguí. Aquellos recuerdos los tenía grabados a fuego en mí y no lograba sacarlos de mi mente. Se repetían tanto como cuando me descongelaron y mis últimos recuerdos me atacaban cada noche. La única diferencia con ahora era que no me dolía el hecho de morir y perder a Peggy, sino que me dolía el hecho de que morí y ella me perdió. Todo lo que ella sufrió y luchó por superar mi muerte ahora me pesaba a mí.  
Lo que me alegraba era saber que cualquier sufrimiento al fin había desaparecido y ahora Peggy descansaba en paz.  
Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo y no me hizo falta mirar para saber que era Tony. Aparté mis manos para verle y su mirada se tornó de preocupación.  
– ¿Qué pasa, Steve?  
Me abracé a él, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello sin decir nada. No quería hablar más, si no había palabras no podíamos discutir. Ahora tan solo necesitaba sus brazos para apaciguar el dolor que quería perforar mi pecho.  
Me rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda.  
– ¿Qué está pasando, Steve? –Susurró, con voz asustada por mi reacción.  
– Se ha ido... –logré murmurar en voz baja.  
– ¿Quién se ha ido? –Preguntó desconcertado.  
Me obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle y pude ver en su expresión que rápidamente llegó a la conclusión.  
Había muy pocas personas aparte de él y Peter que me pudieran poner así, y una de ellas era Peggy y Tony lo sabía muy bien.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Nada más acabar la pregunta chasqueó la lengua–. Qué estupidez acabo de decir... Lo siento, mi amor –dijo con un susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
Me quedé abrazado a él, por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que al final me obligué a mí mismo a moverme. Debía ir a despedirla y tenía un largo viaje por delante.  
Sabía que no era el mejor momento para alejarme de aquí con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer. Ella veló mi muerte y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

•••

El viaje había sido muy silencioso a pesar de ser 4 en el jet. Obviamente Tony había venido conmigo y lo agradecía tanto, de lo contrario me hundiría mucho más. Quiénes se habían unido al viaje también eran Natasha y Sam. Nat tan solo era para ir mañana con Tony a Viena para la firma de los acuerdos, mientras que Sam principalmente había venido para cerciorarse de que lo de Peggy no me ablandaba para terminar firmando si Tony y Romanoff trataban de convencerme. Le había insistido en que no era necesario, pero aun así le agradecía el que tratara que nadie me cambiara de ir por el camino correcto. Aunque Tony no parecía muy contento con eso al final le dijo que entonces cuidara de mí mientras él iba a Viena y así no me quedara solo.  
Amaba ver que aún tenía esa preocupación por mí y todavía esto no estaba tan perdido. Estábamos en un momento extraño y complicado de nuestro matrimonio, a la vez que nos llevábamos la contraria estábamos intentando cuidar del otro, pero Tony sabía bien que lo de Peggy iba a consumirme si no tenía una distracción. Por eso agradecía tanto que dejara a un lado los acuerdos por unas horas para poder estar aquí conmigo.  
La iglesia ya estaba casi llena con todos los familiares y conocidos de Peggy. Ahora venía la peor parte: llevar el féretro. Esa era la prueba clara de que Peggy se había ido para no volver. Me dolía profundamente, pero quería acompañarla hasta su último momento como ella hizo conmigo.  
Me armé de valor y levanté el ataúd colocándolo sobre mi hombro, mirando al frente y centrándome tan solo en dar el siguiente paso para no volver a llorar. Sabía que Peggy iba a morir en algún momento, pero la verdad es que no me había preparado psicológicamente para ello todavía.  
Caminé hasta el altar, respirando profundamente para contener las lágrimas. Dejamos el féretro con cuidado, y ahí, justo a un costado podía ver una fotografía de Peggy tal y como yo la conocí. Sentí como algo se desmoronaba dentro de mí, era uno de los pilares de mi vida. Tan solo 4 personas habían influido tanto en mi vida para ser los pilares que me sostienen. Peggy y Bucky fueron el gran apoyo que necesitaba en el pasado, Bucky porque jamás me dejo solo y Peggy porque confió en mí desde el primer momento a pesar de mi estado físico. Los otros dos eran más que obvios, Tony y Peter, simplemente son mi todo. Tony me hizo saber que era el verdadero amor y que podía estar donde menos lo esperabas, y Peter porque es mi hijo, me ha hecho descubrir lo que es un amor incondicional y que no es necesario que sea mi hijo biológico para amarle como tal.  
De esos 4 pilares ahora solo quedaban 3 y uno ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba o si estaba bien.  
Tony tomó mi mano, haciéndome salir de mi estupor al ver la foto de Peggy. Me atrajo a él para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego llevarme hasta nuestro lugar. Agradecí que lo hiciera por mí ya que mi cabeza no parecía poder pensar correctamente, pero Tony nunca me fallaba y ahí estaba para rescatarme. Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos y me acarició suavemente con el pulgar como muestra de apoyo.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza dando un gran suspiro y mi cabeza desconectó completamente. Sé que había voces a mí alrededor y que estaba rodeado de personas, pero mi mente estaba viajando al pasado hasta el primer momento en el que vi a Peggy golpeando la cara de uno de los soldados. Todos los recuerdos se visualizaron en mi mente, tal y como cuando salí del hielo. Sus recuerdos eran los que más me atacaban y torturaban, tanto que no tuve el valor de ir a verla hasta tiempo de después. Yo continuaba igual de enamorado de ella y ella ya había vivido su vida, se había casado y tenido hijos, e incluso nietos. Sentí un gran dolor por aquello, pero por otra parte me sentí feliz de saber que no dejó que la pena de mi muerte la consumiera y rehízo su vida después de la guerra. Aún con eso fue difícil hacerme a la idea, hasta que apareció Tony.  
La manera tan rápida en la que me enamoró ni siquiera me hizo dudar. Incluso diría que me hizo dudar más el hecho de que me gustara un hombre que lo que sentía por Peggy. Al menos así fue por un tiempo, hasta que nos prometimos y mi pasado me atacó. Lo peor fue descubrir los celos de Tony y como eso provocó que mi pasado y presente chocaran. Pero a día de hoy estoy orgulloso de decir que Tony supo comprender y gracias a eso llevábamos 8 años juntos y 7 casados, y ahora estaba aquí, dejando a un lado los celos del pasado para poder apoyarme.  
Sentí la mano de Tony apretar la mía y le miré para verle sosteniendo su pañuelo frente a mí. Lo tomé al darme cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo y limpie mis mejillas, alzando la vista para ver como todo había terminado sin que me diera cuenta de nada.  
– ¿Vamos? –Preguntó, Tony, en un susurro.  
Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie sin soltarle la mano.  
Nos acercamos donde estaban los familiares de Peggy y les di el pésame a sus hijos y nietos, pero la gran sorpresa fue cuando vi a Sharon, la agente de Shield.  
– Me alegra que hayas venido –dijo con una sonrisa muy pequeña.  
La quedé mirando por unos breves segundos, en lo que mi cabeza ataba cabos hasta darse cuenta de que Sharon era familia de Peggy.  
– Esto explica muchas cosas –admití, todavía muy sorprendido.  
– Nunca quise mentirte, pero sabía cuál era tu pasado...  
– No importa, lo comprendo –la interrumpí, dando un asentimiento.  
Imitó mi gesto y continúe adelante al ver que tenía una larga cola tras de mí.  
– ¿Quién era? –Preguntó, Tony, cuando al fin salimos de la iglesia.  
– ¿Recuerdas cuando pasé un tiempo en DC para ayudar a Shield? –Asintió–. ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que una agente me había estado vigilando por orden de Fury?  
Tony miró en el acto hacía atrás y luego de vuelta a mí.  
– ¿Era ella?  
Asentí y apretó con más fuerza mi mano, ocultando muy mal los celos que sentía.  
– Cálmate, Tony –besé su mejilla–. Vamos a descansar al hotel, que debes salir temprano para Viena.

•••

– ¿Has terminado tus deberes? –Le pregunté a Peter a través del manoslibres del teléfono, mientras sacudía mi pelo mojado con una toalla.  
– Sí.  
– ¿Y has estudiado para tú examen de mañana?  
– Sí –repitió con cansancio.  
– No respondas así, Pete –le reprendí.  
– Lo siento, papá, pero ya sabes que lo hago, no es necesario controlarme.  
– Solo me preocupo por ti, hijo, es mi deber.  
Tony me arrebató la toalla y me giré para verle completamente desnudo, empapado por la ducha. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver cómo le observé de arriba abajo.  
– Da igual lo que digas, Peter, vamos a seguir preocupándonos, especialmente cuando estemos lejos y tú andes burlándote de tú tía para escaparte –dijo, Tony, mientras se secaba el cuerpo con mi toalla.  
– Eso no es verdad –se quejó, Peter.  
– No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez, Peter –dije con firmeza–. Sabes cuál es nuestro trato.  
– Sí, pero...  
– "Pero" nada, Peter –respondió, Tony.  
– Si sigues escapándote de noche me obligaras a ponerme del lado de tu padre.  
– ¡Papá! –volvió a quejarse.  
– Nada de salir de noche, Pete –repetí.  
– Pero es cuando más robos hay y es lo único que me permitís hacer.  
– Me da igual, tienes clase mañana así que nada de escapadas nocturnas –le advertí.  
– Está bien –respondió, cortante.  
– Allí aún es temprano, puedes salir, pero no preocupes a tu tía y vuelve para cenar, ¿sí?  
– Steve... –me advirtió, Tony.  
– ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Te amo! –Dijo con emoción–. ¡Os amo! ¡Volver a casa pronto!  
Colgó sin más.  
– ¿Por qué le has dejado? –Preguntó, Tony.  
– Porque ya lo habíamos hablado –respondí–. Allí es todavía temprano, Tony.  
– Sigue sin parecerme bien que salga por ahí disfrazado con esa ropa...  
– Lo sé –le quité la toalla y la lancé sobre la silla, sujetando su cintura–, pero también sé que le has hecho un traje –alcé una ceja.  
Rodó los ojos con un suspiro.  
– ¿Me has espiado en el taller?  
– Solo un poco –sonreí–. También tengo miedo de que algo le pase, pero no podemos negarle esto cuando es lo que hacemos nosotros.  
– Tiene 15 años, Steve, no está preparado para esto.  
– Por eso le dejo solo en las calles, negarle eso haría que se escape más –subí mi mano por su torso mojado y acaricié sobre su cicatriz–. Hay que aceptar que en el futuro querrá más y no podremos hacer nada, por eso hay que dejar que practique el vuelo antes de dejarle que eche a volar.  
– Cállate, deja tus malditas metáforas... –se quejó, sabiendo que tenía razón.  
Bajó la mirada a mi mano en su pecho respirando profundamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa.  
– ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó en un susurro.  
– Intentando no pensar –respondí.  
– Ven –dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándome a la cama–. Necesitas relajarte, mi amor.  
– ¿Cómo se supone que voy hacer eso? Peter, nosotros, Peggy, los acuerdos... No hay descanso –dije con pesadez.  
Me miró apenado y me atrajo a él, dándome un abrazo. Me hundí en su cuello y cogí aire al sentir como las lágrimas pinchaban tras mis ojos nuevamente.  
– No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.  
– ¿Seguro, Tony? Porque yo no. Estoy seguro de que los acuerdos van a empeorar todo –suspiré.  
– No sería así si firmaras.  
– Sabes qué no puedo hacer eso, Tony –alcé la mirada a la suya–. Comprendo que tú lo hagas y no voy a discutir por eso porque es tú decisión, pero no voy a cambiar la mía.  
– Steve...  
– No –le corté–, acepta mi elección como yo acepto la tuya.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por un segundo pensé que iba a separarse, pero para mi sorpresa me abrazó más fuerte y beso mi frente.  
Me aferré a su cuerpo, dejando que su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo me cautivarán y me hicieran perderme en él. Tan sólo quería pensar en estar entre sus brazos y alejarme de la realidad, como solo él podía lograr.  
Tony acarició mi espalda, dándome consuelo y levanté la mirada para encontrar la suya. Se acercó a mis labios y los rozo con un suave beso.  
– Creo que quedó pendiente demostrarte algo anoche –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Dejé salir una risa al ver por donde quería ir y me gustaba totalmente ese camino. Hacía semanas que no habíamos tenido nada, ni siquiera de acurrucarnos como estábamos ahora.  
Tony sin aviso tiró de la toalla que llevaba en mi cintura y la abrió completamente, dejándome desnudo al igual que él.  
– ¿De casualidad no habrás traído lubricante? –Preguntó, bajando sus besos por mi cuello.  
– No, no tenía muchas esperanzas de hacerlo –admití, con un débil jadeo.  
– Tienes suerte de que siempre lleve preservativos en la cartera –dijo separándose para dedicarme una sonrisa llena de picardía.  
– Tú solo eres previsor cuando se trata de sexo, Stark –dije con una risa.  
Hizo una sonrisa llena de orgullo que provocó que dejará salir una gran carcajada. Sonrió besando mis labios repetidas veces para acallar mi risa y luego me miró a los ojos.  
– Me gusta ver como ríes –murmuró pegado a mis labios.  
– Solo tú podrías hacerme reír así –sonreí, dándole un beso.  
Tomé su rostro, profundizando el beso mientras atraía su cuerpo al mío, rozándonos completamente. Giré despacio para quedar sobre él y con una pierna separé las suyas para quedar entre ellas.  
– Se suponía que me ibas a dejar a mi demostrarlo –dijo intentando sonar molesto, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
– ¿Quién ha dicho que no te vaya a dejar después? –Sonreí, besando una vez más sus labios.  
– Ámame entonces –respondió, enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura para rozar nuestros miembros.  
– Dame un segundo y lo haré con ganas –susurré, desenredando sus piernas para poder buscar la chaqueta de Tony.  
Saqué su cartera y cogí la ristra de 5 preservativos.  
– Eres muy optimista –reí, alzando una ceja mientras volvía a mi posición.  
– La experiencia me dice que debo serlo –sonrió de lado.  
Ataqué su boca ante su provocadora sonrisa.  
Tony volvió a enroscar sus piernas en mí y presione mi cuerpo al suyo mientras dejaba que nuestras lenguas se acariciaran mutuamente. Me enloquecía su intensidad, me hacía necesitar tanto de él, hasta el punto de notar la frustración por la ausencia de su cuerpo en estas semanas.  
Bajó sus manos por mi espalda y apretó mi trasero para presionar nuestros cuerpos.  
– Entra, por favor –ronroneó entre besos.  
Me separé, dándole un último beso, y me arrodillé mientras abría el sobre del preservativo.  
Tony me arrebató el preservativo y se enderezó para besar mi estómago. Miró hacía arriba mientras descendía con su boca y tomaba mí palpitante erección en su mano y la introducía en su boca. Rodeó la punta con la lengua y la metió hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Lo repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez rascando suavemente con los dientes, provocando que soltará un gemido. Tony sonrió, notando que ya estaba completamente duro, y me puso el preservativo.  
Se dejó caer de espaldas y levantó las piernas, acariciando mi pecho con los pies. Tomé sus piernas y las puse en mis hombros, haciendo que Tony mordiera su labio cuando le alcé hasta que mi miembro le rozó.  
Con una mano me guíe, ayudándome con los dedos para entrar más fácilmente. Me quedé quieto por unos segundos, absorbiendo lo que era estar dentro de él. Le miré, fijando la mirada en sus ojos que parecían suplicar mi roce. Me encantaba ver su necesidad, cuanto podía necesitarme a pesar del mal momento por el que pasábamos. Nuestro amor parecía mucho más fuerte que todo esto y eso me llenaba de orgullo.  
Me incliné sobre Tony, haciendo que gimiera al presionarme con más fuerza en su interior.  
– Te echaba de menos, Steve –susurró, mirándome a los ojos.  
– Y yo a ti, cariño –respondí con una sonrisa.  
Besé sus labios a la vez que comencé a mover mi cintura lentamente.  
Tony ahogó un gemido en mi boca y alzó la cintura en busca de la mía. Parecía desesperado por tener más y no iba a negárselo.  
Me incorporé y sujete sus piernas dejándolas pegadas a su cuerpo, me ayudé de ellas para mover a Tony al ritmo de mis embestidas y entrar con más fuerza en él. Sus gemidos comenzaron a elevarse cada vez más y continúe incrementando los golpes.  
– ¡Joder, sí! ¡Steve! –gritó arqueando la espalda al llegar al orgasmo.  
Cesé de golpe al notar que yo también estaba a punto y salí de él.  
Tony me miró, respirando agitadamente, y tiró de mi mano para que cayera sobre él y poder besarme.  
– ¿Te has corrido? –Preguntó besándome una y otra vez.  
– No –respondí con un jadeo.  
– Perfecto –sonrió, dándome un beso más–. Me toca a mí.  
Sonreí al escucharle y me tumbé a su lado.  
Tony me devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodilló. Mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas me quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó al suelo. Tomó uno nuevo y se lo colocó rápidamente descendiendo por su erección. Pasó su mano para impregnarse la mano y lubricar mi entrada con sus dedos. Sentí la leve tirantez de la piel, pero enseguida se dio de sí y giro sus dedos, sonriendo.  
Se posicionó y se adentró en mí muy despacio cerrando los ojos mientras entreabría la boca para respirar. Se acercó todo lo que pudo para hundirse los más hondo posible en mí.  
– Oh, Tony... –jadeé cerrando los ojos.  
Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, besándome a la vez que movía lentamente su cintura. Era tan despacio que su suavidad era como una maravillosa tortura. Cada mínimo roce era como una corriente de placer que recorría mi espalda y estallaba en mi pecho y cabeza.  
Enredé mis manos en su cabello, sujetando su rostro para besarle sin cesar. Había necesitado todo de él, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentir su amor y parecía que estaba dispuesto a dármelo con sus delicadas embestidas.  
– Oh sí... –dejé salir en un susurro.  
Tony se separó unos centímetros para verme y sonrió con dulzura. Era tan extraño después de lo pícaro que parecía al principio.  
Salió de mí de repente, separándose lo justo para poder deshacerse del preservativo.  
– Lo haremos juntos... –susurró entre jadeos  
Se recostó sobre mí, juntando nuestras erecciones entre nuestros cuerpos.  
– Me gusta como piensas –dije, al ver sus intenciones.  
Movió su cuerpo frotándolo contra el mío, provocando que los roces de nuestros cuerpos y miembros nos masturbaran mutuamente. Puse las manos sobre su trasero y le ayudé con el movimiento, mientras el besaba y mordisqueaba mis labios sin descanso.  
Mi cuerpo colapso con cada una de las caricias de su cuerpo haciendo que me viniera con un gran gemido que Tony ahogó en su boca. Continuó con más rapidez, enloqueciéndome más, hasta que finalmente el también colapsó en el orgasmo.  
– Te amo, Steve –dijo en un murmullo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.  
– Te amo, Anthony –sonreí, acariciando su cuerpo.

•••

Abrí los ojos cuando la alarma de Tony comenzó a sonar. Sonreí al ver que él ni parecía inmutarse ante el sonido. Pasé mi brazo sobre su cuerpo y la paré para volver a abrazarle.  
Besé su frente varías veces hasta que sentí como su agarré se hizo más fuerte y hundió su rostro en mi pecho haciendo un gemido.  
– Mi amor, debes levantarte –susurré junto a su oído, dejando besos a su alrededor–. Mi amor, mi vida, mi alma, abre tus bellos ojos.  
– Cursi –susurró con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se aferraba más a mí, todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
– Nunca te librarás de mis cursilerías –respondí con una risa.  
– Lo sé –dijo, dando un beso en mi pecho.  
– Debes levantarte, mi amor –volví a repetirle–. Aunque yo estaría más que encantado de que te quedarás.  
– Vente conmigo y seguimos acurrucándonos en Viena –respondió, abriendo al fin los ojos.  
– No, sé que insistirías todo el camino y yo terminaría enfadado. No quiero hacernos eso ahora.  
– Exageras, Rogers –dijo, dándose la vuelta para sentarse.  
– Sabes que no es así, te conozco bien –murmuré, acariciando su espalda mientras se ponía el bóxer.  
– Eres un cabezón, Steven –se puso en pie y fue directo al baño.  
– Se me pegó de ti, amor, no te quejes –dije riendo.  
– Idiota.  
Reí nuevamente y rodé por la cama hasta el borde y me levanté.  
Escuché como Tony se había metido en la ducha y le preparé todas sus cosas en la maleta.  
Realmente esto me gustaba muy poco, tener está diferencia de opinión respeto a los acuerdos sabía que iba a traer problemas. Hasta este momento los estamos controlando, pero sé que llegado el momento de actuar todo podría derrumbarse, pero aun así no cambiaría mi opinión, porque aunque ellos no pudieran actuar, Sam y yo lo haríamos aunque al gobierno no le parezca bien. Ante todo es el bien de las personas.  
Tony me dio una nalgada de repente y me giré para verle sonriendo. Le miré de arriba abajo, vestido ya con su traje.  
– Estás perfecto, me dan ganas de arrancártelo –ronroneé.  
Tony rio, volviendo a darme una palmada en el trasero.  
– Tú vuelo sale a las 12 –me recordó–. No lo pierdas, quiero que alguien este con Peter esta noche.  
– Está bien, mi amor –dije, colocando bien su corbata y dándole un beso–. Lleva paraguas para no estropear el traje.  
– Odio Londres... –respondió rodando los ojos y tomando su maleta–. Te voy a extrañar, idiota mío.  
– Todo tuyo –volví a besarle–. También te voy extrañar, mi vida.  
– Todo va a estar bien –dijo, tratando de convencerse de ello.  
– Todo va a estar bien –repetí, sabiendo que no iba a ser así.


	16. Civil War - Parte 2

###### Tony

Me senté en la silla, mirando al frente mientras las personas que me rodeaban no dejaban de hablar y dar vueltas por la sala. Aprovechaban el momento antes de que la reunión comenzará y el rey de Wakanda diera su discurso.  
Romanoff estaba socializando, decía que era mejor hacer amigos con los que ahora nos iban a controlar. Eso a mí me importaba poco, no se me daba bien socializar y tampoco tenía interés, esto tan solo lo hacía porqué yo causé muchas muertes en Sokovia y no quería volver a cargar con ese peso más. Además me vendría bien para poder estar más pendiente de Peter.  
Steve decía que le dejara más espacio y confiara en él, pero no me gustaba en absoluto el saber que cualquier ladrón pudiera herirle. Tan solo acepté porque sé que Steve tiene razón, si le prohibimos todo lo hará a nuestras espaldas y prefiero saber cuándo sale a las calles, y de paso ayudarle con un traje que sepa que está bien equipado. Tan solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirme de esto.  
Romanoff volvió a su asiento junto a mí y tocó mi brazo al verme distraído.  
\- Deberías estas conociendo a estas personas, Tony. Después de todo vamos a tener que lamer muchas botas para que confíen en nosotros.  
\- No le lameré nada a nadie. Firmo porque es lo correcto, no porque quiera su confianza -respondí.  
\- Está bien -hizo un gesto de rendición.  
Un hombre se paró junto a nosotros y extendió la mano hacía mí.  
\- Un gusto tenerle aquí señor Stark. Gracias por aceptar estos acuerdos.  
Miré su mano sin moverme para tomarla y luego aparté la mirada.  
\- Para mí no es un gusto, pero es lo que se debe hacer.  
Vi como Romanoff rodo los ojos con mis palabras y se levantó para ponerse frente al hombre.  
\- Discúlpele, no tiene un buen día -le dijo, alejándole de nuestros asientos.  
\- Veo que no está muy cómodo aquí -escuché a mi espalda.  
Miré sobre mi hombro y topé con un hombre de piel oscura.  
\- La verdad es que no.  
\- Entonces es todo un logro que esté aquí -dijo una voz diferente.  
Me giré completamente y pude ver frente a mí al rey de Wakanda.  
Me levanté como muestra de respeto, aunque no fuera lo que quería hacer, Steve siempre me inculcaba ser más correcto con los demás.  
\- De hecho, sí. Este lugar no es precisamente donde quisiera estar ahora.  
\- ¿Y dónde quisieras estar, señor Stark?  
\- En alguna isla de la polinesia francesa con mi marido, eso sería perfecto.  
Me imaginé a Steve golpeándome mentalmente si estuviera aquí por haber dicho tal cosa a un rey. Pero no me arrepentía, eso es realmente lo que quería hacer después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.  
\- Eso suena bien -respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- Hablando de su marido, ¿no va a venir el Capitán Rogers? -Preguntó su compañero.  
\- Desgraciadamente no, él no está conforme con los acuerdos.  
\- Es una lástima -volvió a responder el rey, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante-. Quiero presentarte a mi hijo T'Challa.  
Hice un asentimiento de cabeza y el respondió de la misma manera.  
\- Me alegro de que este aquí, Stark, muchas gracias -dijo para finalizar, antes de dirigirse al frente de la sala con su hijo.  
Me dejé caer en la silla y rodé los ojos asqueado de tener que soportar a todas estas personas.  
Odiaba todos los protocolos que implicarán ser cortés y sonreír por doquier. Era realmente agotador guardarme tantas cosas que quisiera decir en voz alta. Ni 8 años con Steve intentando corregirme lo ha logrado, tan solo ha conseguido que me controle en ocasiones y tan solo por me recuerda una y mil veces que me comporte.  
Di un suspiro involuntario al pensar tanto en Steve y tapé me rostro para que nadie viera que tenía ganas de llorar.  
Toda esta situación sé que terminaría por estallar, Steve lo sabe y, aunque me de rabia admitirlo, casi nunca se equivoca. Sin embargo la peor parte no era lo que nos pasara, sino el cómo afectaría esto a Peter. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido el valor de explicarle exactamente en qué consistía esto antes de irnos. El imprevisto de la muerte de Peggy nos impidió tener un momento para hablar detenidamente con él, así que acordamos explicárselo calmadamente a la vuelta.  
Romanoff volvió a mi lado al ver que todos se sentaban finalmente en su lugar. Tomé aire miré al frente al ver subir al rey de Wakanda.  
Comenzó su discurso hablando del peligro que corren las personas con las peleas que causamos y como eso terminó matando a sus ciudadanos en Lagos. Rápidamente enlazó eso con la creación de los acuerdos de Sokovia y por qué eran tan importantes.  
Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras porque tanta palabrería me agotaba, pero Natasha no paraba de codearme para que estuviera atento.  
\- ¿Acaso Steve te ha pagado para que me vigiles? -Dije rodando los ojos al quinto codazo.  
\- No, se le llama tener educación, Tony -susurró.  
Abrí la boca para replicar, pero un movimiento brusco de del hijo del rey de Wakanda atrajo mi atención.  
\- ¡Al suelo! -Gritó, corriendo hacía su padre.  
Pasé un brazo sobre Natasha como acto reflejo, mientras nos agachábamos justo un segundo antes de que todos los cristales saltaran por el aire y la onda de la explosión hiciera retumbar todo el edificio.  
Los escombros cayeron sobre nosotros y los gritos y sollozos comenzaron.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté.  
Romanoff respondió con un asentimiento y miró sobre la mesa para ver que sucedía.  
Saqué mis gafas de sol mientras observaba a mí alrededor y me las puse.  
\- ¿Friday que ha ocurrido? ¿Está despejado? -Dije, viendo como en mis cristales se veía como escaneaba la zona.  
\- Todo despejado, señor -afirmó, terminando el escáner y señalándome la zona de la explosión-. Ahí fue colocada.  
\- ¿Cuál es el radio de impacto?  
Me levanté entre la polvareda y Friday me enseñó el círculo afectado.  
\- ¿Cómo son los daños? -Preguntó, Romanoff.  
\- Grandes -dije con un suspiro.  
Me di la vuelta y vi a las personas intentando comprender que sucedía. Todos parecían conmocionados.  
Me acerqué a unos hombres que habían cerca y les ayude a ponerse en pie, comprobando que estuvieran bien. Seis personas de seguridad enteraron corriendo, quedando atónitos ante la imagen frente a ellos. Sin embargo a pesar de la horrible imagen parecía que todos estaban bien. Todos pudimos resguardarnos a tiempo gracias al grito de advertencia del príncipe de Wakanda, ya que él era el más cercano a la explosión.  
Me giré instintivamente con ese pensamiento y quedé petrificado al verle abrazado al cuerpo de su padre, el cual parecía no dar respuesta.

•••

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contéstame? Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico -me recriminó, Steve, con una mezcla enfado y miedo en su voz.  
\- Los médicos querían ver el estado de todos, no he tenido momento, mi amor -respondí-. Perdona por dejarte en vilo.  
\- ¿Médicos? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó alarmado.  
\- Sí, estoy perfectamente, Steve, no te preocupes, ve a casa, por favor. Yo cogeré el jet en unas horas y nos vemos por la mañana -dije, tratando de convencerle.  
La preocupación por mí no era lo único que podía hacerle venir.  
En cuanto la noticia del atentado ha saltado a los medios ha sido con una imagen de del Soldado de Invierno en primera plana por ser el causante de la explosión. Sé que Steve llevaba mucho tiempo buscándole y ahora que tenía la primera pista de él sabía que no querría desaprovecharla.  
\- Claro, cariño.  
Noté enseguida por su tono que tan solo lo decía para que no continuara insistiendo y apreté los dientes con fuerza, aguantando la rabia porque me mintiera.  
Las ambulancias pasaron rápidamente haciendo sonar las sirenas y pude escuchar como el sonido también estaba al otro lado del teléfono.  
\- Steve... No empeores esto, ve a casa -dije en tono de advertencia-. Él ya no es quién conocías.  
Escuché un suspiro pesado.  
\- Te amo, Tony. No olvides eso nunca.  
Colgó.  
Apreté el teléfono con rabia e impotencia. Tuve que respirar profundamente para contenerme.  
Miré a mí alrededor, sabiendo que cerca debía estar Steve, pero no logré verle. Esto se iba a poner mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Después de Peggy, Bucky era otra de las personas más importantes para Steve y desde que descubrió que estaba vivo no ha dejado de investigar su paradero. Por eso estoy seguro de que será capaz de cometer una locura por encontrarle.  
Volví a marcar el número de Steve, pero justo cuando iba a dar a llamar me arrebataron el teléfono de la mano.  
Alcé la mirada y Romanoff negó con la cabeza.  
\- No te humilles más, sabes que no cambiara de opinión.  
\- Devuélvemelo -inquirí-. Ya sé cómo es Steve y precisamente por eso quiero intentar disuadirle de ese camino.  
\- No se va a detenerse -dijo devolviéndome el teléfono.  
\- Lo sé, pero sería un mal marido si no tratará de ayudarle.  
Finalmente le di a llamar pero saltó directamente el buzón de voz. Maldije en voz baja y miré mal a Natasha. Si no me hubiera parado quizá aún no lo habría apagado.  
\- Gracias -le dije con sarcasmo.  
Pasé por su lado asqueado y fui hacía los agentes de la CIA que debían escoltarnos devuelta al hotel.  
No me agradaba la idea de quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

•••

\- Me dijisteis que me explicaríais que pasaba, papá... -se quejó, Peter-. ¡He tenido que verlo en las noticias! Luego me llamas a mí irresponsable.  
\- Cuidado con lo que dices Peter, soy tu padre -cerré los ojos un segundo tomando aire-. Hijo, solo te pido que entiendas que esto es algo muy delicado y no queremos que quedes en medio de todo porque somos nosotros quienes tenemos que arreglarlo.  
\- Pero debías contarme que papá y tú estabais escogiendo bandos diferentes -dijo con voz decaída.  
\- No es fácil, Pete, todo lo que está pasando es complicado. Pero prometo que en cuanto todo esto acabe tomaremos unas vacaciones los 3.  
\- No me importan las vacaciones, solo quiero que estéis bien -susurró.  
\- Lo estaremos, hijo, no te preocupes -di un suspiro, esperando que no tuviera que tragarme esas palabras después-. Vuelve a clase, más tarde te llamo.  
\- Está bien -dijo con pesadez-. Llamaré a papá antes.  
\- No te molestes, hijo, tiene el teléfono apagado.  
\- ¿Apagado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasado, papá? -Preguntó apresuradamente.  
Pasé la mano por mi rostro sin tener una respuesta para eso.  
¿Cómo podía decirle que Steve iba a buscar a un fugitivo y empeorar todo? No puedo preocupar tanto a Peter.  
\- ¿Papá? ¿Vais a separaros?  
\- No, claro que no, Pete, no digas eso. Lo arreglaremos, no te preocupes.  
La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y Romanoff entró apresuradamente. Fui a quejarme pero ella habló primero.  
\- Han detenido a Steve.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Mi alma cayó a los pies, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho que me dejo sin aliento por unos segundos.  
\- La CIA quiere que vayamos.  
La miré, todavía procesando el hecho de que el caos se hacía más grande.  
\- Dame un segundo -dije señalando el teléfono.  
Natasha asintió y salió de la habitación.  
Tome aire antes de volver a ponerme el teléfono en el oído.  
\- ¡Papá! -Gritó, Peter.  
\- Hijo, tengo que dejarte, más tarde te llamo pero ahora debo irme.  
\- Papá, no. ¿Qué está pasando?  
No respondí y colgué.  
Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo, me puse la chaqueta del traje y fui directamente con Romanoff.  
Nos subieron a un helicóptero para llevarnos hasta Berlín y nuestra acompañante era nada menos que la sobrina de Peggy. Fue quién nos informó de todo lo que había ocurrido en Bucarest.  
Steve fue a buscar a Barnes y eso le llevó a una persecución policial, en la que también implicó a Wilson. Sin embargo lo más sorprendente era que también estuvo T'Challa, el príncipe de Wakanda... ¿O ahora rey?  
Aunque eso ya lo esperaba de ellos no creía que les detendrían y menos que Rhodey tendría que hacerlo. Todo se nos estaba saliendo de las manos y parecía no haber manera de pararlo. Empezaba a creer que Steve tenía razón cuando decía que todo esto iba a estallar... Pero creí que serían los acuerdos lo que lo harían y no esta catástrofe.

•••

Finalmente llegamos a Berlín, a la sede de la CIA antiterrorista, y allí nos atendió Everett Ross. Nos comunicó de que los arrestados estaban a punto de llegar y que esperaban nuestra colaboración para controlar esta situación y no volviera a ocurrir.  
\- ¿Cree que podrá contener a Rogers, señor Stark? Al fin y al cabo es su marido, ¿no?  
Sentí en su tono que había algún tipo de insinuación a nuestra relación.  
Aún después de años de haber dicho al mundo que estábamos juntos todavía para muchos era difícil admitir que quienes dirigíamos el equipo que protegía la Tierra era una pareja gay. Así que este tipo de situaciones las habíamos tenido miles de veces.  
\- Lo es, pero no soy su dueño para tener que controlarle.  
\- Quizá debería empezar hacerlo si no quiere tener a su pareja en la cárcel.  
Contuve una respuesta para no empeorar la situación, pero no me gustaban sus amenazas. Aunque también me daba rabia que en cierta manera tuviera razón.  
Ross miró la pared llena de pantallas que trasmitían el seguimiento de los furgones de la CIA hasta su llegada a aquí. Ver todo ese blindaje sabiendo que quien estaba dentro era Steve me pareció excesivo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, es más me irritaba pensar que se haya arriesgado de esa manera por Barnes, pero Steve no era ningún delincuente. Él salvó el mundo en su época y lo sigue salvando ahora, no creo que esto sea una forma de agradecérselo. Sin embargo eso les importaba poco ahora.  
Nos contaron todas las posibilidades que tenían para arreglar esta situación lo mejor posible y me alegró saber que estaban dispuestos a darles otra oportunidad a Steve y Sam, no podía decir lo mismo para Barnes. No me importaría lo que le pasara a Bucky si no fuera porque sé que Steve se opondrá a que le castiguen de algún modo.  
\- ¿No habría alguna posibilidad de ser más indulgentes con Barnes? -Pregunté después de todas las explicaciones.  
\- Wakanda reclama a Barnes para juzgarle allí por la muerte de su rey -respondió-, pero, cómo el arresto se ha hecho por nosotros, actualmente está bajo nuestras leyes.  
\- ¿Y eso que significa? -Preguntó, Natasha.  
\- Significa que vamos a evaluarle psicológicamente y descubrir que le hizo Hydra antes de juzgarle.  
Asentí, bastante aliviado de que no fuera algo peor por lo que Steve pudiera cometer más locuras.  
La sobrina de Carter entró apresuradamente y se acercó a Ross para decirle algo en el oído.  
\- Ya están aquí -anunció, Ross, girando hacía la puerta- Vengan.  
Romanoff enseguida les siguió, pero yo me quedé paralizado unos segundos, tratando de saber cómo reaccionar cuando viera a Steve. Estaba cabreado y a la vez le necesitaba, no sabía que camino escoger.  
Finalmente fui tras ellos y pude ver a lo lejos como llegaban Steve, Sam y T'Challa. Esperé a que Ross se presentará y les informará de la situación antes de acercarme completamente.  
Respiré profundamente y puse mi cara más sería para mantener la distancia y que Steve notara lo molesto que estaba, luego le abrazaría, pero quiero que primero vea lo que están provocando sus decisiones.  
A medida que se iban acercando Steve fue ensanchando su sonrisa al verme, aun así yo me mantuve firme.  
\- Esto es a lo que me refería con empeorar las cosas -dije, en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, comenzando a caminar con él.  
\- Yo también te he echado de menos -dijo con ironía al sentir mi ataque-. Me alegro de que estés bien.  
\- No lo estoy, Steve. Sabes que podrían haberte hecho algo más que solo arrestarte -le miré de reojo.  
\- Él está vivo y es lo que importa.  
Rodeé lo ojos.  
Parecía importarle muy poco lo que pudiera pasarle y como repercutiera eso en nosotros. Tan solo podía pensar en Barnes y eso cada vez me irritaba más.  
\- Habrá consecuencias, Steve, el Secretario Ross quiere juzgaros por esto.  
\- Aceptaré las consecuencias de lo que he hecho, no tengo problema -dijo con suma tranquilidad.  
Su actitud tan pasiva me pinchaba cada vez más justo donde me irritaba, hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no hacer una escena.  
Asentí hacía él y seguí el camino tras Romanoff, tratando de alejarme de él. Necesitaba relajarme si pretendía hacerle firmar.  
\- No van a devolverme el escudo, ¿verdad? -Preguntó, Steve.  
\- Técnicamente son del gobierno, y las alas también -respondió, Natasha, antes de entrar en una de las oficinas.  
\- Cuánta frialdad -murmuró, Sam.  
\- Dar gracias a que Rumania no firmó los acuerdos o sería la cárcel lo que debería preocuparos -les respondí, entrando tras Natasha, después de hacer una mirada rápida a Steve.  
Temía enfrentarme a esto, pero no tenía otra salida que convencer a Steve. No quería que esto terminará peor de lo que ya estaba y necesitaba saber que él iba a estar bien.  
\- ¿Stark, podrá convencerle? -Preguntó, Ross.  
\- ¿Qué probabilidades hay si no lo has conseguido ya? -Añadió, Romanoff.  
\- No lo sé, haré todo lo que pueda -dije con un suspiro.  
Natasha me dio un apretón en el hombro para darme ánimos y tomé aire para relajar la mente. Tenía que centrarme ahora únicamente en conseguir que firmara, luego ya discutiríamos lo de Barnes.  
\- Tengo algo -susurré dando un pequeño golpe sobre el bolsillo de mi traje.  
Esperaba que esto sirviera de incentivo para ayúdale a firmar.  
Salí y fui directamente a la oficina donde tenían a Steve.  
\- Hey, ¿quieres ver algo genial? -Le pregunté sacando el estuche del bolsillo, al atravesar la puerta.  
\- Se han acabado los ataques. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? -Dijo con una sonrisa al volverse hacía mí.  
\- Encontré algo de mi padre -respondí, ignorando su pregunta-, me parece muy apropiadas.  
Steve se sentó y dejé mi chaqueta sobre la silla, mirándole por unos segundos a sus ojos, los que lograban hacerme perder.  
Abrí el estuche para enseñar las dos plumas y lo deje sobre la mesa.  
\- Roosevelt firmó la ley de préstamo y arriendo en 1941. Prestando ayuda a sus aliados cuando más lo necesitaban.  
\- Otros dirían que nos acercó más a la guerra.  
\- Si no fuera por ella no estarías aquí -respondí casi como un acto reflejo.  
Le miré y en mi mente atacaron tantos sentimientos por él, deseando alejarnos de esto y tan solo estar juntos.  
Di un suspiro y me senté frente a él.  
\- Solo quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero volver a casa, ver a Peter y decirle que todo está bien y no debe preocuparse -dije mirándole a los ojos.  
Steve dio un suspiro.  
\- ¿Has hablado con él?  
\- Sí, sabe todo lo que está pasando y está preocupado por ti.  
Bajó la mirada tragando saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza para sí mismo.  
\- Quería llamarle pero me han quitado el teléfono.  
\- Podrías haberlo hecho antes...  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle: hijo, voy a desafiar las leyes, no te preocupes?  
\- Pues no haberlo hecho -dije seco.  
\- ¿Para que mataran a Bucky? No.  
\- No iban a matarle.  
\- Tenían la orden de matar si ofrecía resistencia, Tony, no iba a permitir eso -paso una mano por su rostro, igual de cansado que yo-. No quise empeorar las cosas.  
\- Lo sé, eres demasiado educado para eso -respondí.  
\- Si veo que algo va a ir mal no puedo ignorarlo. A veces quisiera que así fuera.  
\- No, no quieres -dije sabiendo que no era así.  
\- No, no quiero -respondió sonriéndome-. A veces...  
\- A veces quiero pegarte en tus perfecta dentadura -le interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que me irritara más-. No quiero que te alejes, te necesitamos, Steve. Aún estamos a tiempos de arreglar las cosas, pero tienes que firmar -insistí.  
Steve miró las plumas y sacó una de su estuche. La quedó viendo mientras se levantaba y daba una vuelta, pensativo.  
\- También podríamos conseguir que Barnes termine en un centro psiquiátrico estadounidense y no una cárcel de Wakanda -añadí, sabiendo que esto podía ser algo clave.  
\- No digo que sea imposible -dijo al fin-, pero necesitaría garantías.  
\- Claro -dije apresuradamente-. Cuando calmemos a los medios modificaremos esos documentos, y pediré vuestra reincorporación y la de Wanda.  
\- ¿Wanda? ¿Qué le pasa?  
\- Nada, esta confinada en el complejo, Visión le hace compañía.  
\- ¡Oh, por favor, Tony! -Exclamó incrédulo antes mis palabras-. Siempre que creo que empezabas a ver las cosas correctamente...  
\- Tiene cuarenta 40 hectárea con piscina y sala de cine. Hay peores formas donde proteger a la gente -me defendí.  
\- ¿Proteger? ¿Así es como lo ves? ¿Esto es protección? -Inquirió saber-. Es confinamiento, Tony  
\- No es una ciudadana americana y no le dan el visado a las armas de destrucción masiva.  
\- Vamos, Tony... ¡Es una niña!  
\- ¡Dame un respiro! Hago lo que tengo que hacer para no crear algo peor -respondí, sintiéndome ahogado.  
\- Sigue diciéndote eso -dijo devolviéndome la pluma.  
Pude ver en su expresión que estaba realmente enfadado y yo me sentía completamente acorralado.  
Comencé a notar como me faltaba el aire cada vez más al ver que había fallado estrepitosamente en mi intento de convencerle. Por un segundo pensaba que lo iba a lograr, pero todo se ha venido abajo y ahora solo tenía una última baza para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Peter? ¿No vas a pensar en él?  
\- Ya pienso en él, Tony. Precisamente es en él en quién más pienso -dijo en tono defensivo-. No quiero que nadie sepa quién es, no quiero que lo utilicen como un arma para su beneficio. Una cosa es lo que él desea hacer y otra muy distinta lo que los gobiernos le manden hacer -negó con la cabeza-. Me niego a que pase por eso.  
\- Nadie tiene porque saber de él.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que "Spider-Man" entre en su radar, Tony? -Preguntó-. No quiero que nadie presione a nuestro hijo, es demasiado joven para entender que significa todo esto.  
\- Podremos hablarlo también con tiempo.  
Hizo una risa sarcástica.  
\- No te das cuenta que da igual si es ahora o después, sería un peón del gobierno -negó-. Haz lo que quieras Tony, pero no metas a Peter en esto.  
Nada más finalizar la frase salió por la puerta, dejando el tema por cerrado.  
Respiré profundamente, tratando de retomar el aire después de tanta tensión. Me sentía mentalmente agotado después de todo el caos que continuaba agrandándose. Parecía no tener freno. No quería pensar en cómo podría acabar todo si esto no paraba pronto.

•••

Miré de reojo hacía Steve a través de las paredes de cristal de la oficina y vi que él estaba fijo en mí. Por un segundo tuve miedo a que me descubriera mirándole y eso pudiera empeorar algo, pero me pareció tan estúpido que alcé la mirada a la suya. La repentina tensión en Steve se hizo notable, y a pesar de lo mal que estaba todo sentía la necesidad de abrazarle, o aunque fuera tener unas palabras de cariño con él, no quería que todo esto nos distanciara más.  
Me acerqué despacio a la puerta y le vi dar un suspiro antes de acercarse.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó un poco cortante.  
\- Nada, solo quería acercarme. No sé si recuerdas pero estamos casados -respondí levantando mi mano izquierda para enseñar mi anillo.  
\- Lo que está pasando no cambia lo que siento por ti, si es eso lo que te preocupa -dijo con más calma y una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Eso espero.  
Cerró el paso que nos separaba y tomó mi rostro para besarme.  
Sus labios me acariciaron tan suavemente que sentí como mi corazón se saltó un latido al dejarme sin aliento. Tanta tensión me había hecho necesitar esto desesperadamente y no puede evitar aferrarme a él. Sujeté su rostro para alargar el beso y pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mis labios.  
Bajó sus manos acariciando mi espalda hasta mi cintura y luego me miró a los ojos.  
\- ¿Y tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo?  
Fingí pensármelo y rodó los ojos riendo.  
Le acerqué tirando del cuello de su chaqueta y le di un pequeño beso.  
\- Nada cambia.  
Steve asintió con una sonrisa, besando una última vez mis labios antes de centrar la atención en la pantalla en la que ahora apreciar Barnes. Se volvió rápidamente para ver mejor que sucedía en su celda y toda mi relajación se fue nuevamente.  
Me alejé de la oficina, esta vez más para contener mis celos y no provocar una discusión más cuando los acuerdos y Barnes ya nos tenían al límite. Sé que no debería dudar de Steve porque jamás me ha dado razones para hacerlo, pero era superior a mí. Ya me pasó en su momento con Peggy, aun sabiendo que tenía 90 años no pude sacar los celos de mi cabeza.  
Aunque en cierto modo a mí también me preocupada el estado de Barnes ya que el que él estuviera bien iba a influir mucho en el estado de ánimo de Steve, y ahora convenía que estuviera tranquilo. Así que, yo también me centré en la pantalla para ver a Barnes.  
La CIA iba hacerle una rápida evaluación psicológica para comenzar a hacerse una idea de cuánto de Hydra continúa en su cabeza.  
Traté de no pensar para no alterarme más y tan solo deje entrar en mi mente lo que acababa de decirme Steve. Me ama y yo le amaba, igual que el primer día. Eso era lo único que me importaba de verdad, eso me daba fuerzas y más después de ver que a pesar de la discusión que habíamos tenido, hemos podido tener aunque fueran 30 segundos de amor y hacer como si nada pasara. Eso era lo más gratificante del mundo, nuestro amor siempre ha podido sobrevivir gracias a esos pequeños momentos que nos conectan, y esperaba que continuara siendo así.  
De la nada todo se apagó y quedé viendo a mí alrededor por unos segundos. Todos corrían y trataban de averiguar que ocurría. Mi vista fue directamente a la oficina y logré ver el cómo Steve y Sam habían salido corriendo.  
Maldije por lo bajo porque sabía que estaba empeorando la situación todavía más.  
\- ¿Friday puedes buscarme el origen del apagón?  
Antes de poder obtener respuesta todos ya estaban corriendo para evacuar a los civiles y había que parar la fuga de Barnes.  
\- Por favor dime que has traído un traje -dijo, Romanoff, mientras íbamos hacia las escaleras.  
\- Claro, un elegante Tom Ford de 3 piezas y dos botones -dije con sarcasmo-. Soy personal no combatiente.  
\- Seguidme -nos guio Carter, escaleras abajo.  
Bajamos dos plantas lo más deprisa que pudimos y ya pudimos escuchar que había una pelea cerca.  
\- ¿Puedes distraerle mientras atacamos por detrás? -Me preguntó al llegar abajo y miraba desde la esquina de la pared.  
\- Sí -afirmé.  
\- Atento a mi señal -me ordenó, haciendo un gesto a Romanoff para que le siguiera en la otra dirección.  
Asomé la cabeza por la esquina de la pared para ver a Barnes peleando contra varios guardias, y me escondí tras un pilar para acercarme lo más posible sin ser visto.  
Esto con el traje podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero así no podía hacer mucho. Por suerte siempre llevo un as en la manga.  
Presione sobre mi reloj y se formó un guante sobre mi mano. Tan solo era un prototipo, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para lograr distraerle.  
\- En posición -me avisó, Romanoff.  
Esta era la señal.  
Miré una última vez y luego salí de tras el pilar y disparé con el repulsor  
Dio un paso atrás y centró la atención en mí. Le vi levantar el arma y provoque un destello con el repulsor para darme tiempo a llegar a él. Se repuso rápidamente, a tiempo para tratar de volver a apuntarme. Instintivamente golpeé su brazo para impedir que lo levantara, pero él era mucho más fuerte y logró apartarme y finalmente apuntarme con la pistola. Como acto reflejo puse mi mano frente al cañón y otra mano sobre él para tratar de arrebatársela.  
Entonces sentí el tiro golpear el guante y le miré atónito, incrédulo de que de verdad tratara de matarme cuando hacía apenas 10 minutos parecía tranquilo en su celda.  
Barnes retiró la pistola, pero gracias a mi sujeción sobre el cañón se desmontó y así impidió que volviera a disparar. Tomé esa ventaja y golpeé su cara, sin embargo él era más veloz y me la devolvió con más fuerza dándome en el ojo y golpeando mi pecho para lanzarme lejos contra el suelo.  
Carter apareció tras él, comenzó a pelear con él, y enseguida Natasha hizo lo mismo.  
Me aparté arrastras de ahí y me apoyé en la pared, respirando agitando por la adrenalina y miedo. No sé cómo había conseguido enfrentar esto, ahora estaba notando lo asustado que estaba con esta situación. Barnes no era un enemigo cualquiera, era un asesino adiestrado para cualquier tipo de lucha e inconveniente. Había sobrevivido a 70 años de misiones para Hydra así que dudaba que esto fuera a ser inconveniente para él.  
Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero mi mente en vez de relajarse ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría Steve. Estoy seguro de que había ido a por Barnes, pero si él no estaba aquí y Barnes si eso no podía significar nada bueno.  
Sabía que Steve también sabía defenderse perfectamente. Si por algo había logrado desarmar la pistola de Barnes y golpearle había sido precisamente por Steve me había hecho entrenar lucha básica en defensa personal, entre ello había el desarmar a un oponente. En aquel momento me pareció estúpido porque dije que siempre tendría mi traje, así que esperaba que no se regodeara por haber tenido razón. Aunque, su amigo me había golpeado, así que estábamos en paz.  
La verdad no esperaba que así sería la forma en que conocería al mejor amigo de Steve. Me había contado mucho de él desde antes de saber que estaba vivo. En aquél entonces sentía pena por él, especialmente por el cómo Steve decía que él era y dio su vida para poder ganar la guerra. Sin embargo desde que supo que estaba vivo comencé a sentir irritación con solo la mención de su nombre, y así es como descubrí que estaba celoso de Barnes. Steve le admiraba completamente, y por culpa de Hydra se obsesionó completamente en él y en encontrar su paradero. Aquello detonó mis celos y a Steve le costó mucho calmarme, pero siempre lo lograba. Pero ahora... Ahora no había nada para poder frenar el hecho de que había vuelto arriesgar todo por su gran amigo Bucky.

###### Steve

Los labios de Tony me atraparon con más ganas y no pude evitar sonreír. Ni siquiera en una situación como esta podía evitar que me cautivara con su amor.  
\- ¿Y tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo? -Pregunté en un murmullo.  
Tony hizo que se lo pensaba y puse los ojos en blanco riendo. Sabía bien como ser un idiota, pero un idiota encantador.  
Agarró el cuello de mi chaqueta y tiró de ella para besarme suavemente.  
\- Nada cambia -dijo junto a mis labios.  
Sonreí con ganas, sintiéndome realmente aliviado.  
Asentí acercando nuevamente mis labios a los suyos una vez más.  
Me alegraba ver que podíamos reponernos tan rápido y dejar por un momento todo fuera para amarnos. Eso es lo que siempre nos había mantenido unidos hasta ahora, aunque todavía tenía miedo de que el tema volviera a salir y de nuevo fuéramos a peor. Sé que lo más fácil sería ceder, pero no quería traicionar mis principios y lo que creía justo. Quizá haya cruzado la línea por ello, sin embargo no me arrepiento porque de lo contrario probablemente Bucky estaría ahora muerto y, puede que me dejara llevar demasiado por el recuerdo de quién fue él, pero creía en lo que había dicho de que él no había provocado el atentado.  
En las pantallas apareció Bucky y centré rápidamente mi atención en él. Lo que pudiera pasar ahora podría dar respuestas para saber qué había sucedido con él y también en porque querían culparle.  
Para mi mala suerte en esta oficina se había omitido el audio, pero me centré en las pantallas que podía ver a través de los cristales para ver las reacciones si eran positivas o negativas.  
Pude ver a Tony fuera y me giré instintivamente hacia donde él había estado para cerciorarme de algo obvio. Me maldije por haber apartado la atención de él y romper el buen momento que estábamos teniendo. Ya no podía revertirlo y martirizarme ahora por ello no traería nada. Más adelante le pagaría con creces por todo lo que estaba pasando.  
De repente el audio apareció y me giré al ver la sombra de alguien. Sharon había dado al audio y le agradecí con un asentimiento, volviendo rápidamente a la pantalla ahora que podía escuchar.  
\- ¿Sabe dónde está, James? -Fue lo primero que escuché  
El psicólogo trataba de hablar con él, insistiéndole, pero Bucky parecía negado a dar una respuesta.  
\- Si no habla conmigo no podré ayudarle, James -continuó insistiendo.  
\- Me llamo Bucky -dijo, finalmente.  
Con esas palabras se abrió una gran esperanza en mí. Bucky acababa de reconocer cual era el apodo por el que le gustaba que le llamaran. Nunca le gusto James e incluso le irritaba si se insistía en llamarle así, lo sabía de primera mano. Por eso el que se refiriera a sí mismo como Bucky era un gran paso, ya que cuando descubrí que estaba vivo se negó a reconocer ese nombre. Lo que no comprendía era porque no me lo había dicho en Bucarest y me hubiera dejado ayudarle. Muchas de mis recuerdos le podían ayudar a él a recordar.  
Tantas cosas no tenían sentido en torno todo lo que estaba pasando, especialmente en porque acusan a Bucky, cuando ha estado por años escondido y si no fuera por lo que ocurrió en Viena jamás podría haber dado con él. ¿Quién querría incriminarle?  
Me volví hacía Sharon y Sam.  
\- ¿Por qué las Fuerzas Conjuntas publicaron las fotografías del atentado? -Le pregunté a Sharon.  
\- ¿Hacer correr la voz, involucrar a tantos testigos como sea posible? -Respondió.  
\- Claro, es una buena manera de sacar a alguien de su escondite. Detonar una bomba, sacar una fotografía y tienes a siete millones de personas buscando al Soldado de Invierno -dije al ver la obviedad.  
\- ¿Dices que alguien le incriminó para encontrarlo? -Preguntó.  
\- Steve y yo buscamos al tipo por dos años y no encontramos nada -añadió, Sam.  
\- No pusimos una bomba en la ONU -dije con ironía-. Eso llama la atención.  
\- Sí, pero no garantiza que quién lo incriminó le atrape. Garantiza que nosotros lo hagamos -dijo, Sharon, unos segundos antes de comprender.  
Ambos miramos a la vez a la pantalla, al psicólogo.  
\- Sí... -murmuré.  
Él era el único posible. Tenía la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Bucky. El para qué era toda una incógnita.  
En un segundo todas las luces se fueron y miré a mi alrededor extrañado, pero al ver como todos parecían alterados sabía que era lo que pensábamos.  
Mire a Sharon y enseguida supo que iba a pedir.  
\- Subnivel 5, ala este.  
Miré un segundo a Tony sabiendo que estaba empeorando todo más, pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cansado de todas las injusticias por las que ha tenido que pasar Bucky desde el día en el que cayó de aquél tren. Quizá no pude salvarle entonces, pero pensaba hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo ahora.  
Miré hacia Sam y no tuve que decir nada para que supiera que debíamos hacer.  
Ambos salimos corriendo directos a las escaleras y bajamos lo más de prisa que pudimos. Miramos por los pasillos hasta dar con un camino de guardias inconscientes en el suelo. Seguimos los cuerpos, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera haber.  
\- Ayuda... -se escuchó procedente de la celda.  
En cuanto me acerqué un poco pude ver que era el supuesto psicólogo.  
\- Levántate -dije, agarrándole de la chaqueta para levantarle. Le pegué contra la pared con rabia y le miré sin despegar la vista de él-. ¿Quién eres y que quieres?  
Pareció dudar un segundo, pero enseguida me miró y respondió:  
\- Ver caer un imperio.  
Tras de mi comenzó una pelea, haciéndome perderla atención sobre él, y sujete al psicólogo mientras vi como Bucky lanzaba a Sam por los aires.  
Iba a ir nuevamente a por Sam y fui hacía él, esquivando su puño y devolviéndoselo directamente en la cara. Se repuso rápidamente y me dio una patada en el estómago, lanzándome fuera de la celda.  
Me puse en pie ágilmente mientras bloqueaba otro de sus golpes. Una y otra vez me hacía esquivar sin darme el suficiente tiempo para devolvérselo. Estaba logrando hacerme recular hasta darme contra la puerta del ascensor. Su puño vino directo a mí y me aparté justo a tiempo para que diera contra la puerta metálica. Volvió a intentarlo y atrapé su puño con mis manos. En ese instante de dos segundos vi en la mirada de Bucky que nuevamente parecía lejos de ser él. Algo le había hecho el psicólogo.  
Bucky reculó el brazo para coger impulso al ver que no podía con mi agarre y dio con fuerza con todo mi cuerpo contra la puerta, provocando que cediera y cayera por el hueco del ascensor.  
En la caída me golpe contra los engranajes y sujeciones, clavándomelos en la espalda y costado.  
\- Joder... -gruñí, sintiéndome mareado.  
Me levanté lentamente, estirando mi cuerpo para recuperarme de los golpes.  
Miré hacia arriba y me saqué la chaqueta, ya que iba a estorbarme demasiado y necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que Bucky causara algo mayor o le mataran.  
Comencé a trepar, ayudándome de la cadena, mientas rezaba porque Tony y Bucky no se toparan. Me asustaba pensar que algo le pasara. Él no era del todo hábil sin su traje, aunque esperaba que mis entrenamientos le sirvieran lo suficiente dado el caso de necesitarlo.  
Llegué finalmente y en cuanto salí corrí hacia arriba. Quisiera pensar que no era algo tan grave, pero los gritos lejanos me decían lo contrario.  
Como encontrara a ese psicólogo nuevamente iba a pagar por esto. Si había conseguido controlar a Bucky probablemente quiera utilizarlo para su beneficio. Para derrocar ese imperio que mencionó. Sé de buena mano que Bucky como Soldado de Invierno sería capaz de hacerlo. No podía dejar que eso pasara bajo ningún concepto.  
Estaba a tan solo un piso de la planta baja y vi por el hueco de la escalera el brazo metálico de Bucky subir varios pisos más arriba. Subí los más rápido que pude 6 plantas y fui a parar al helipuerto.  
Nada más abrir la puerta no tuve tiempo de pensar y seguí mi impulso al ver a Bucky despegar el helicóptero. Si lograba irse de aquí podía ser que no volviera a verle jamás, o peor aún, si le volvía a ver quizá sería encarcelado o muerto.  
Corrí hasta el helicóptero y salte para agarrarme al patín de aterrizaje, bajándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Me llevó deslizándome por el suelo hasta el borde. Mi último intento era sujetarme en las barras del borde para pararle. Dejé que me sacara hasta la verja de seguridad y me agarré a la barra con todas mis fuerzas, tirando del helicóptero que se negaba a ceder. Sabía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para retenerle mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba rendirme. No cuando por fin podría recuperar a Bucky.  
Sentí como si mis brazos fueran a salirse de mi cuerpo, pero en vez de aflojar tire con más fuerza, acercando muy despacio el helicóptero. En un segundo dejó de tirar y enseguida vi que se venía sobre mí. Salté sobre el helipuerto, rodando para esquivar el helicóptero al chocar contra el suelo. Alcé la cabeza para ver la escena, pero me agaché nuevamente como acto reflejo al ver precipitarse hacía mí la cola del helicóptero.  
Respiré hondo cuando al fin todo se quedó quieto y me levanté despacio, mirando la cabina. Pude distinguir a Bucky justo un segundo antes de que su brazo atravesara el cristal y agarrara mi cuello con fuerza. Le miré, tratando de encontrar en él al Bucky que conocía, pero no había nada. Su mirada era completamente fría.  
El helicóptero comenzó a moverse, tambaleándose hasta deslizarse hasta el borde, llevándome a consigo. Apoyé mis manos en él, tratando de evitar la caída, pero fue en vano.  
Al caer al agua al fin el agarré de mi cuello se soltó. Pude subir a respirar un segundo, mientras veía al helicóptero hundirse. Bucky no salía y tuve un deja vu. Un deja vu a la inversa de aquél día al caer del helicarrier de Insight.  
Me sumergí sin pensarlo y abrí la puerta del helicóptero. Saqué a Bucky y empuje su cuerpo hacía la arriba y me impulse en el fondo para ascender más deprisa.  
Quizá me haya vuelto muy loco con esto, y este arriesgando mucho, pero una de las pocas personas por las que daría todo era Bucky. Él siempre había estado en todo momento para mí, ni siquiera me dejo solo cuando tras la muerte de mi madre quise encerrarme en mi mismo. Simplemente no me dejo, no dejo que me viniera abajo solo. Y ahora que él necesitaba no caer más bajo estaría yo para ayudarle a subir, a ser quién era, porque sé que aún sigue ahí dentro.


	17. Civil War - Parte 3

###### Tony

Desabotoné mi camisa al sentir que me oprimía el pecho. Pasé mi mano, sintiendo un pinchazo justo donde Barnes me había golpeado.  
No podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. No entraba en mi cabeza como en una semana habíamos llegado a esto. Ahora mismo hasta echaba de menos que mi mayor preocupación fuera vigilar a Peter.  
Steve había huido con Barnes y Wilson, y ahora si el castigo sería grande. A esto no era capaz de encontrarle una forma en la que arreglarlo, Steve había traspasado la línea.  
El Estado, la CIA y 117 países le querían preso. Eso podía decirse que sería el resultado bueno si las fuerzas especiales no le mataban antes. Definitivamente esto no sería fácil eludirlo.  
\- Con todos mis respetos, no conseguirá arreglarlo con hombres y balas. Déjenos a nosotros -le pedí, al Secretario Ross.  
\- ¿Y cómo sé que no acabara como la última vez?  
\- Porqué esta vez no vestiré mocasines y camisa de seda. 72 horas, garantizado -respondí.  
Prefería ser yo quien fuera por ellos. Era la única manera de evitar que dispararan primero y preguntaran después. Por muy cabreado que estuviera con Steve por todo esto no estaba dispuesto a quedarme viudo.  
\- 36 horas -dijo, accediendo finalmente a mi petición-. Les quiero aquí a todos, Barnes, Rogers, Wilson -exclamó, mientras salía de la oficina.  
\- Gracias, señor -dije, aliviado de haber logrado convencerle.  
Toqué mi pecho nuevamente, esta vez más por el dolor moral que físico.  
\- ¿Esta presión en el brazo es normal? -pregunté como una broma, aunque realmente si me dolía.  
Natasha presionó mi hombro para infundirme ánimos.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Siempre -asentí, tratando de que no se notara lo devastado que estaba por dentro.  
Presione sobre mi pecho, dando un pequeño masaje.  
Ya había mandado a Friday traer mi traje y probablemente llegaría aquí en breve, pero aun así teníamos pocos refuerzos y tiempo escaso.  
\- Solo 36 horas... Dios -dije para mí mismo,  
\- Estamos bajos de personal.  
\- Contar con Hulk sería estupendo. ¿Cómo lo ves? -Pregunté, dejando asomar una sonrisa por el recuerdo de lo que ellos tuvieron.  
Sonrió en respuesta mientras negaba.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que se pondría de nuestro lado?  
\- No -suspiré.  
Eso era muy cierto.  
Banner siempre había valorado la privacidad y siempre trataba de quedarse a un lado a menos de ser necesario. Por no decir del poco cariño que se tienen él y el Secretario Ross. Nunca apoyaría ser controlado por un gobierno mucho menos por 117.  
\- Tengo una idea -añadió.  
\- Yo también -afirmé.  
Quizá fuera la peor idea que haya tenido jamás y vaya arrepentirme incluso antes de hacerla, pero no tenía muchas salidas más. Tenía que llamar a Peter.  
Sabía que esto no solo era una mala idea, sino que también Steve me crucificaría por esto, pero quizá Peter fuera la única forma de pararle, no solo sería un refuerzo, sino también el verle podría hacerle recapacitar.  
Después de tanto tiempo negándome a sus poderes no podía creer que al final tuviera que recurrir a ellos, era bastante irónico. Ahora me lo recordaría siempre cuando tratara de impedir sus salidas.  
\- ¿Dónde está la tuya? -Le pregunté.  
\- Aquí abajo -respondió-. ¿Y la tuya?  
\- Nunca lo creerías -dije, sabiendo que realmente le costaría creer que Peter anduviera como un superhéroe-. Empecemos ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
Natasha asintió, haciéndome una rápida mirada para ver mi estado y luego se marchó.  
Miré a mí alrededor, viendo como estaba lleno de agentes de la CIA por todos lados. Este no era el mejor lugar para llamar a Peter, demasiados ojos y oídos. Era mejor llamarle camino al hotel, porque necesitaba una buena ducha y también un masaje. De paso molestaría a Steve escogiendo a un hombre para el masaje, así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de largarse con su amigo.  
Me puse en pie y recogí mi chaqueta antes de dirigirme a la salida. En el camino aun pude ver como muchos agentes y guardias estaban reponiéndose de la huida de Barnes. Traté de ignorar todo y seguir mi camino porque esto me recordaba más lo grande que esto se estaba haciendo.  
Salí y fui directamente al coche que me estaba esperando.  
\- Al hotel Palace -dije al entrar, sacando el teléfono.  
Miré la pantalla, sintiendo una pequeña presión en mi pecho al ver el fondo donde Steve besaba mi mejilla y Peter atrás lanzando besos al aire para imitarnos.  
Di un suspiro con pesadez y abrí los contactos para llamar a Peter. Esto no me gustaba en absoluto pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ellos eran 3 y nosotros dos. Hasta que Romanoff no consiguiera a su refuerzo no lograríamos nada. También tenía pensado llamar a Rhodes por si había terminado de arreglar el caos de Budapest. Siendo 5 sería mucho más fácil.  
Suspiré escuchando los tonos de la llamada y a la tercera descolgó.  
\- Dime que no es verdad... -dijo antes de que me diera tiempo de hablar-. ¿Por qué papá está haciendo esto?  
\- No lo sé -respondí, negando-. Necesita salvar a su amigo... Ya sabes cómo es él, la justicia ante todo.  
\- Pero le van hacer daño, no puedes dejarle hacer eso, papá -se quejó.  
\- Eso quiero intentar. Tengo unas cuantas horas para hacerle cambiar de idea antes de que el Estado intervenga... -solté el aire pesadamente-. Necesito que vengas ayudarme, sé que no parará por las buenas, pero quizá a ti te quiera escuchar.  
\- ¿Estas pidiéndome ayuda como Spider-Man? -Preguntó, repentinamente animado.  
\- No me hagas arrepentirme... -le avisé.  
\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo haré! -Dijo con emoción.  
\- Necesito que vengas a Berlín, en seguida avisaré a Happy e ira por ti.  
\- No te arrepentirás, papá. Lo prometo.  
\- Está bien... Pásame a tu tía mientras te preparas.  
\- Vale, papá, te amo -dijo con entusiasmo.  
\- Te amo -respondí con una sonrisa involuntaria.  
No tardó en desaparecer, y ahora venía lo peor de pedir a Peter que viniera, mentir a su tía.  
Con todo lo que estaba pasando probablemente May también estaría preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. No podía decirle para que venía exactamente Peter, pero no me iba alejar de la realidad, tan solo para tratar de convencer a Steve de entregarse... Sin mencionar que estaría lleno de superhéroes con supe poderes y algún que otro asesino de Hydra. Creo que nos mataría a Steve y a mí si algún día descubre que hace Peter.  
La conversación con ella no fue muy extensa, lo justo para llegar al hotel, sin embargo aún me quedaba la llamada a Happy.  
Entré por la puerta del hotel, mientras hacía la llamada, pero me interrumpió la recepcionista.  
\- Señor Stark ha llegado un maletín para usted -dijo, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.  
Hacía muchos años que me había hecho inmune a esto. Al principio era extraño el no ver estos detalles atractivos como lo fueron en el pasado, pero ahora me eran completamente indiferentes.  
Al revés que el hombre que me extendía el maletín. Se podía notar que bajo su traje había buenos músculos, que si los forzaba seguro saltarían los botones de la camisa.  
\- Muchas gracias -le sonreí, haciendo una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza.  
Podía ser muy fuerte, pero mi Steve le superaba, y por descontado era mucho más guapo.  
\- Resérveme un masaje para dentro de una hora -le pedí a la recepcionista, mientras miraba al hombre-. Sí tienen algún masajista así como él lo quiero -añadí.  
\- Por supuesto, señor Stark -respondió, borrando su sonrisa al ver la poca atención que tenía en ella.  
Lo sentiría, pero no lo hago.  
Seguí mi camino al ascensor con el maletín y llame finalmente a Happy.  
\- Happy, necesito un favor -me apresuré a decir cuando descolgó-. Tienes que ir a buscar a mi hijo donde su tía y traerle a Berlín.  
\- ¿A Berlín?  
\- Sí, si has visto las noticias sabrás que todo está muy mal. Necesito que convenza a Steve.  
\- Claro, Tony, enseguida voy por él.  
\- Antes de eso necesito que vayas a mi casa -dije al recordar-. En mi taller hay un maletín metálico, dáselo a Peter y dile que la combinación para abrirlo es el día en el que le adoptamos.  
\- Este bien... -respondió confundido.  
\- Gracias, Happy. Llamar cuando lleguéis aquí.  
\- Dalo por hecho.  
Ahora quedaban aproximadamente 12 horas de espera en las que perdíamos tiempo para poder dar con ellos. Aunque aprovecharía para relajarme y luego retocaría los últimos detalles de mi traje. Tan solo esperaba que Peter no tardara tanto como para que ellos se escaparan, aunque eso podría darnos tiempo para descubrir que tramaban hacer o en donde estaban.  
Me dirigí finalmente a mi habitación y deje el maletín sobre la cama. Lo abrí y sonreí a mi traje. Esta vez todo iba a ser muy diferente.

###### Steve

Pude ver a través de una de las ventanas rotas como había varios helicópteros vigilando la zona. Era la segunda vez que pasaban por aquí, pero parecía que buscaban por toda la ciudad. Esto cada vez iba de mal en peor. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía dejar que encerraran o mataran a Bucky por algo que él no había hecho. Sin embargo escoger esto me traería otros muchos problemas que me dolían profundamente.  
Quisiera saber que estaba pensando Tony de mí, si estaba muy enfadado o si simplemente ya me odiaba. Esperaba que entendiera porque hacía esto aunque no le gustara. Quizá debería llamarle y explicar lo que habíamos descubierto sobre el psicólogo, o lo que fuera, porque dudaba mucho que tuviera algún conocimiento sobre ello. Aunque había logrado engañar a la CIA nada menos. Algo muy importante tenía que necesitar y en cuanto Bucky despertara lo descubriría, después pensaría si llamaba a Tony.  
Aunque, Tony no era el único afectado con todo esto, también estaba Peter. Desde que Tony le mencionó diciendo que estaba preocupado no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. No quería ni imaginar en lo que debía estar pensado de mí en estos momentos. Esperaba que estuviera bien y supiera que esto no lo hacía para provocar daño entre nosotros.  
Esto se me iba hacer insoportable. Necesitaba escuchar su voz.  
Saqué el teléfono desechable y comencé a marcar, dando un suspiro antes de dar a llamar.  
\- ¿Si? - Dijo la voz de Peter confundida.  
\- Hola, Pete -susurré, cerrando los ojos al escucharle.  
\- ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?  
\- Sí, hijo, soy yo... -suspiré sin saber que más decirle.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, repentinamente preocupado.  
\- Sí, estoy perfectamente ahora que te escucho.  
\- Papá vuelve, no quiero que te pase nada, están muy enfadados contigo.  
\- Lo sé y lo siento, pero no puedo, no sería justo entregar a Bucky -murmuré, muy a mi pesar.  
Mi corazón se dividía tanto en estos momentos, escuchar así a Peter me partía el corazón. Sin embargo esto era algo más importante. Era la vida de Bucky, si dejaba que lo atraparan no volvería a ver la luz de sol y sería una gran injusticia después de dar su vida por Estados Unidos en la guerra.  
\- ¿Pero qué hay de nosotros, papá? -Insistió.  
Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban acumularse tras mis párpados.  
\- Lo siento mucho, hijo. Sabes que os amo más que a nada, pero esto se trata de justicia  
\- Papá... -dijo entre una queja y un sollozo.  
\- Te amo, hijo, no lo olvides -murmuré antes de colgar con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Apreté el teléfono en mi puño hasta que crujió y se hizo pedazos. Dejé caer los restos al suelo y después sequé mis mejillas.  
Esto iba a ser infinitamente más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque estaba seguro de que Tony tramaría algo para tratar de pararme y este conflicto se haría más grande, o peor todavía, nos distanciaría más en nuestra relación.  
\- Capitán -me llamó Sam.  
Sorbí por la nariz mientras quitaba todo rastro de las lágrimas con mis manos y fui a ver qué sucedía.  
Sam me señaló con la cabeza hacía Bucky que estaba despertando al fin. Habíamos dejado atrapado su brazo en una prensa hidráulica que había en el almacén y así evitar que huyera u opusiera resistencia de algún tipo.  
\- ¿Steve? - Murmuró un poco confuso.  
\- ¿Con que Bucky estoy hablando? -Pregunté para cerciorarme.  
Quedó callado unos segundos y luego dirigió la mirada directamente a mí.  
\- Tu madre se llamaba Sarah... -dijo, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios-. Te ponías periódicos en los zapatos -rio suave.  
\- Eso no se lee en un museo -dije con un suspiro esperanzado.  
Necesitaba a mi amigo de vuelta, necesitaba saber que por el Bucky que luchaba era el que realmente lo merecía. Así al menos sentiría que mereció la pena y no me estoy jugando todo por nada.  
\- ¿Dos cosas y ya está todo bien? -Dijo, Sam con desagrado.  
\- ¿Que he hecho? -Preguntó, Bucky.  
\- Bastante -respondí.  
\- Oh no... Sabía que acabaría pasando. Todo lo que Hydra me metió en la cabeza sigue ahí, le bastó con decir esas malditas palabras -murmuró, dejando notar el dolor en su voz.  
\- ¿Quién era?  
\- No lo sé -respondió.  
\- Ha habido muertos -dije mirándole fijamente-. La bomba, la trampa, hizo todo eso solo para estar 10 minutos asolas contigo, necesito algo mejor que "no lo sé" -le presioné.  
Bajó su mirada, perdiéndose en algún lugar del suelo en completo silencio por varios segundos. No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a subir la mirada a mí.  
\- Quería saber cosas sobre Siberia. En qué lugar me encerraban, la ubicación precisa del lugar -dijo con temor en su mirada.  
\- ¿Y porque quería saber eso? -Pregunté algo desconcertado.  
\- Porque no soy el único Soldado de Invierno.  
Dios mío, esto era mucho más de lo que creía. Tan solo Bucky como Soldado de Invierno ya era bastante letal, no quería imaginar qué pasaría si hubiera más como él.  
Ahora nuestra prioridad debía ser evitar lo que sea que trama hacer el psicólogo, para eso necesitábamos toda la información posible.  
Me acerque a Bucky y subí la prensa para soltar su brazo. Escuché un soplido de Sam, pero lo ignoré completamente mientras veía a Bucky mover su brazo.  
\- ¿Quiénes eran? -Pregunté, una vez se repuso del todo.  
Dio un suspiro pesado antes de hablar. Sabía que le forzaba a decir cosas que no le gustaría recordar, pero ahora lo necesitábamos.  
\- El escuadrón de muerte de elite. Causó la mayor mortalidad en la historia de Hydra, y eso fue antes del suero -explicó.  
\- ¿Todos se volvieron como tú? -Preguntó, Sam.  
\- Peor -respondió.  
\- ¿El doctor podría controlarlos? -Dije realmente preocupado.  
\- Sí.  
\- Dijo que quería ver como caía un imperio -murmuré.  
\- Con esos tipos puede hacerlo -afirmó-. Hablan 30 idiomas, pueden ocultarse a plena luz del día, infiltrarse, asesinar, desestabilizar, y en una noche antes de que nadie se dé cuenta pueden destruir un país entero.  
Maldición, esto cada vez era peor. Ahora se trataba de la seguridad mundial.  
Sam me miró dando un paso hacia mí.  
\- Esto hace una semana habría sido más sencillo -susurró solo para mí.  
\- Y si hablamos con Tony... -empecé antes de ser interrumpido.  
\- No, nos creerá.  
\- Aunque lo hiciera...  
\- Quién sabe si los acuerdos le dejarían actuar -terminó mi frase.  
\- Estamos solos -afirmé.  
\- Tal vez no. Conozco a alguien -añadió, echándome una mirada rápida.  
Supongo que eso era mejor que nada, después de todo cualquier ayuda sería poca para acabar con los Soldados de Invierno que mencionaba Bucky. Incluso necesitaríamos a alguien más.  
\- Llámale.  
\- Está bien, aunque aun así nos faltaran refuerzos... -murmuró pensativo.  
\- Quizá Wanda, pero Tony ha dejado a Visión vigilándola -respondí negando.  
\- ¿Y Barton?  
\- Se retiró, no sé si quiera meterse en medio de todo esto.  
\- No perdemos nada por intentarlo -dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.  
\- Eso es cierto -asentí.  
No había muchas opciones y debíamos intentar aprovechar cualquiera que tengamos enfrente.  
Aunque si había algo más complicado que eso era el cómo conseguiríamos viajar todos a Siberia después. Desde luego eso deberíamos planearlo bien antes, no quería riesgos innecesarios cuando estaríamos fuera de la ley, tan solo si no había otra opción así sería.  
Otra preocupación también era el recuperar nuestro equipo, Sam necesitaba sus alas y yo mi escudo, aunque para esto ya tenía una idea. La sobrina de Peggy si parecía creernos y era la mejor baza para darnos nuestras cosas.  
Ahora solo faltaba acomodar todo el plan mientras llegaban los refuerzos. Lo único bueno de la espera era el poder reponer fuerzas.

•••

Sam miró el coche con mala cara y rodó los ojos.  
\- Ya no vivimos en los cuarenta, vejestorio -dijo, burlándose por el coche que había escogido.  
\- Nadie pensara que vayamos a coger uno así -me defendí.  
Aunque sabía que era arriesgado ya que no tenía mucha potencia, pero era lo mejor.  
\- Hasta yo sé que hay que modernizarse, Steve -dijo la voz de Bucky desde el umbral.  
Reí negando con la cabeza y Sam se fue a dentro del almacén, todavía murmurando palabras de desagrado.  
Todos siempre tenían pegas por mis gustos, hasta podía imaginarme a Tony escandalizado por verme con uno así cuando él compraba los más nuevos y potentes del mercado. Incluso tuvimos que ampliar el garaje para poder meter más, así que uno como este escarabajo le alarmaría.  
Apoye una mano sobre el coche, acariciando su carrocería, sin poder apartar a Tony de mis pensamientos. Por mucho que me esforzaba siempre tenía su voz en mi interior diciéndome que paré y yo no dejo de repetir que no puedo hacerlo. Siento que debe estar odiándome y probablemente haya cavado la tumba de nuestro matrimonio.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, Bucky, poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro.  
Alcé la mirada, sintiendo gran alivio de ver que volvía a ser quien yo conocía.  
\- Mentiría si dijera que sí... -admití.  
\- Siento mucho todo, Steve. No merezco que arruines toda tu vida por mí...  
\- Calla -le corté-, sabes que no es verdad, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Has pedido muchos años de tu vida por Hydra y eres mi mejor amigo, así que lucharé para hacerte justicia.  
Dio un suspiro negando y se apoyó en el coche quedando cabizbajo.  
\- Pero no es justo que tú des tu vida a cambio. Sé que tienes una vida con Stark y vas a perderla solo por esto -levanto la vista hacía mi-. Eso no es justo para ti.  
\- ¿Sabes eso? -Pregunté, repentinamente avergonzado.  
No esperaba que supiera sobre Tony, era extraño pensar que haya descubierto así que estoy casado con un hombre, y nada menos que el hijo de quién fue nuestro amigo... Era extraño.  
\- Claro que lo sé -dijo una pequeña sonrisa-. Salís en todos los sitios de cotilleos. Dos superhéroes casados da mucho de qué hablar -bromeó.  
\- Ni que lo digas -rodé los ojos ante el recuerdo de tantas veces que nos seguían los paparazzi-. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder contártelo yo.  
\- Puedes contarme ahora -sonrió con ánimo-, estaría encantado de saber cómo ha ido tu vida.  
Le miré, sintiéndome más relajado al ver que el Bucky que yo conocía estaba completamente de vuelta.  
\- Bueno, no hay mucho que añadir a eso, llevo 8 años con Tony, 7 casados...  
\- ¿8 años? -Interrumpió asombrado.  
\- Sí -asentí con una suave risa -. Nosotros somos los primeros sorprendidos, creía que el carácter de Tony me enloquecería en los primeros meses, pero para nada fue así -sonreí con nostalgia ante el recuerdo-. Pude descubrir más de él y me enamoré tan rápidamente que aún hoy siento que parece imposible enamorarse tanto y tan rápido.  
\- Te ha vuelto todo un cursi, Steven.  
\- Cállate, James -golpeé su brazo bueno riendo.  
\- No he dicho que eso fuera malo -dijo frotándose el brazo como si le hubiera dolido-, solo es extraño, y más pensar que te gustan los hombres.  
\- Si a ti te impacta imagina como quedé yo -reí haciéndole reír también-. También me gustan las mujeres, eso no ha cambiado, pero en Tony encontré esa paz que te hace sentir en un hogar -dije con un suspiro pesado-. Me ha hecho que agradezca haberme congelado, creo que eso dice todo.  
Bucky me miró y su expresión fue cambiando hasta que volvió a ser de dolor y pena.  
\- Y por mi culpa vas a perder tu hogar... -miró a sus pies negando-. No debes hacer esto por mí, Steve. Ve con él y sigue tu vida.  
Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y apreté suavemente.  
\- Mereces que luche a tu lado por las tantas veces que tú lo hiciste, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de tu hogar?  
\- Más adelante arreglaré las cosas con Tony y Peter, lo de Siberia es más importante ahora.  
\- ¿Peter? -Volvió a mirarme, esta vez extrañado.  
\- Mi hijo.  
\- ¿Tienes un hijo? -Exclamó.  
\- Sí -reí con su expresión de asombró-. Le adoptamos cuando sus padres murieron en una misión... Fue duro al principio para él, pero enseguida se adaptó y realmente le siento como mi propio hijo.  
\- Quién diría que tendrías hijos tan rápido -hizo una sonrisa fugaz y luego volvió a su expresión de tristeza-. Con más razón deberías volver a casa, Steve.  
\- Deja de insistir con eso, Bucky, los dos sabemos que no me iré sabiendo lo que ese tipo planea hacer -respondí con firmeza-. No podemos dejar que utilice a los Soldados de Invierno.  
Suspiro con pesadez asintiendo.  
\- Eres igual de cabezón que siempre.  
\- Ni el tiempo me cambia.  
\- Ni tu familia.  
\- Bueno, ellos ya han cambiado muchas cosas en mí, empezando por mi orientación sexual -bromeé provocando que negara sonriendo.  
\- Pues solo eso veo que ha cambiado, porque sigues igual de empeñado en golpear abusadores -sonrió de lado con nostalgia.  
\- Solo importa lo justo.  
\- Me alegra saber que sigues siendo quién conocía.  
\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, por fin eres tú -le di unas palmadas sobre el hombro y luego le atraje a mí para abrazarle.  
\- Me siento feliz de saber que hayas rehecho tu vida y tengas una familia -dijo, dando palmadas en mi espalda mientras me abrazaba.  
\- Espero que ahora tú formes parte de la familia también, serás el tío Bucky -respondí.  
Tan solo asintió con una sonrisa muy débil, pero mucho más animado.  
Desde el momento en el que supe que estaba vivo había esperado por poder recuperar a quién fue mi amigo. Necesitaba darle la segunda oportunidad que merecía, como la vida me la había dado a mí cuando me sacaron del hielo. Por fin ahora lo había logrado, y aunque sé que he hecho daño por el camino, debía hacerlo por Bucky. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí. Siempre hemos luchado juntos, y preferimos morir antes que dejar al otro atrás.  
Él me lo demostró aquél día que le saqué de las manos de Hydra con el resto de prisioneros. Cuando vio que yo no podía cruzar después de que la viga se desprendiera se negó a irse sin mí. Eligió morir conmigo a dejarme solo y salvarse. Ese pequeño acto es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Por eso le debo esto, le debo su vida y libertad. Estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ello, aunque me duela en el alma alejarme de Tony. Cuando pase todo trataré de arreglarlo y espero que me comprenda, pero por ahora no puedo echarme atrás, mucho menos ahora que debemos parar a ese tipo.

•••

No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, creo que casi ninguno, Sam había logrado hacerlo un par de horas, pero nada más. Es difícil despejar la mente con todo lo que está pasando, y no quiero imaginar a Bucky. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, especialmente en el pasado, dentro de su cabeza debe haber muchas cosas martirizándole.  
Aún y con la desgana nos metimos en el coche ya que no podíamos perder más tiempo. Había contactado con Sharon Carter para pedirle si podía conseguir nuestras cosas. No me sentía muy bien al hacerlo pero era la única forma y era realmente necesario. Por suerte ella confía lo suficientemente en mí como para arriesgarse a hacerlo.  
\- Ahí está -dijo, Sam, al ver aparcar el coche de Sharon-. ¿Estás seguro de que no nos delatará?  
\- Sí -asentí.  
Aunque no hubiera tenido mucho trato con ella sabía que podía confiar. Sé cuánto idólatra a Peggy y sé que por ella no me delataría.  
Salí del coche al verla salir a ella también y me acerque, echando una mirada rápida a los chicos.  
\- No sé si entiendes el concepto de coche de fuga -dijo, Sharon, con una sonrisa.  
\- Este es discreto.  
No entiendo porque le veían tanto problema al tipo de coche, no era nada del otro mundo.  
\- Mejor, porque esto de aquí suele atraer a la gente -murmuró, abriendo el maletero donde estaban nuestras cosas.  
\- Te debo otra más.  
\- Lo anoto en una lista -sonrió de lado, echando una mirada al coche-. Tu amigo ha intentado matarme.  
\- Lo siento, Puedes apuntarlo también -respondí apretando los labios-. Van a ir a por ti.  
Después de lo que acababa de hacer probablemente ella también será buscada, y en el mejor de los casos, tan solo la despedirán.  
\- Lo sé -afirmó.  
\- Gracias, Sharon -dije con plena sinceridad.  
Ahora era otra persona más a la que todo lo que estaba haciendo le repercutirá.  
Estaban en camino también Barton con Wanda y el conocido de Sam. Ellos iban a ser un gran refuerzo para detener a ese tipo, pero iba a ser muy alto el precio si llegaban a atraparnos. Todo a partir de ahora iba a ser mucho más complicado e íbamos a tener que correr mucho.  
Esto no era algo que me hiciera especial gracia y había seguido debatiéndome en si llamar a Tony, pero Sam piensa que Tony estará demasiado cegado por mi traición y nos delataría con tal de pararme y que así vuelva a casa. No sé si eso sea cierto, pero era una probabilidad y no podíamos correr el riego.  
La mano de Sharon apretó mi brazo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Se acercó y beso mi mejilla y luego hizo una débil sonrisa.  
\- Me tengo que ir -dijo con un suspiro, pasando rápidamente por mi lado.  
La seguí con la mirada hasta que mi vista paró en Sam y Bucky, que sonreían demasiado.  
Negué con la cabeza y me giré para sacar las cosas del coche de Sharon. Lo metí en el nuestro rápidamente, ya que el tiempo se nos echaba encima.  
\- Te tiene ganas -dijo, Sam, una vez volví a arrancar el coche.  
\- Por Dios, Sam, cállate -me quejé.  
\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -Preguntó, Bucky, confundido.  
\- Es la sobrina de Peggy -le aclaré.  
\- Ugh... -me miró arrugando la nariz-. Eso sería extraño.  
\- Si se entera Tony creo que ira pronto con su tía -bromeó, Sam.  
Rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza ante sus estupideces.  
Les ignoré el resto del camino hasta el aeropuerto. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar que tenían más importancia que lo que pudiera sentir Sharon por mí, empezando por Tony y el cómo después de esto podremos arreglar todo. Supongo que con ese pensamiento me estaba adelantando a los hechos ya que ni siquiera sabía si "esto" iba a terminar en algún momento. Era difícil ver con optimismo esta situación cuando teníamos 117 países buscándonos.  
Pero nuevamente volvíamos a lo que era más importante, evitar que es psicólogo llegue hacerse con el control de los otros Soldados de Invierno. Tenía que despejar mi mente de los otros problemas para dejar la prioridad a esto ya que era lo que realmente importaba ahora.  
Por eso estábamos aquí, en el aeropuerto de Berlín. Clint, Wanda y quien había sugerido Sam, Scott Lang, habían llegado antes que nosotros y ya nos esperaban.  
Lang estaba bastante entusiasmado, demasiado llegaría a decir. No dejaba de hablar e incluso de tocar mi cuerpo, lo cual era algo incómodo, pero simplemente parecía incrédulo de que yo fuera real. Suponía que ver en persona a alguien de quién leías en el colegio debía ser algo extraño, aunque a mí no me pareciera nada del otro mundo.  
\- Gracias por contar conmigo -dijo con entusiasmo mirándome y luego pasando a Sam-. Hey, ¿qué hay? -le saludó.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Tic-Tac? -Cabeceó, Sam, en respuesta.  
\- Me alegra verte -contestó- Lo que pasó la última vez cuando... Tu y yo...  
\- Sí, sí... Fue una gran prueba, pero no volverá a pasar.  
Al ver que comenzaban a irse por las ramas y debíamos enfocarnos cuanto antes, les interrumpí.  
\- ¿Te han dicho a qué nos enfrentamos? -Pregunté.  
\- Sí, algo de unos psico-asesinos -dijo un poco confuso.  
No iba mal desencaminada esa definición.  
\- Esta vez estamos fuera de la ley -le advertí antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás-. Si aceptas serás un hombre buscado.  
\- Bueno, no será una novedad -respondió como si nada.  
\- Deberíamos irnos -dijo, Bucky, con impaciencia.  
\- Hay un helicóptero listo -nos informó, Clint.  
Entonces ya estaba todo listo finalmente. Era nuestra oportunidad.  
Un anuncio por el altavoz pareció leer mis pensamientos para llevarme la contraria, ya que lo que tradujo Bucky no eran buenas noticias.  
\- Están evacuando el aeropuerto.  
\- Stark -afirmó, Sam.  
Di un suspiro al saber que ciertamente iba a ser Tony.  
\- ¿Stark? -Preguntó, Scott, mirándome extrañado.  
Vestiros -ordené.  
Abrí el maletero y saqué mi traje.  
\- Steve -me llamó, Clint.  
Me giré para encararle y cabeceé hacia él haciendo una pregunta no pronunciada.  
\- ¿Podrás con esto? -Preguntó un tanto preocupado.  
\- Sí, por supuesto.  
\- Esto si son peleas maritales -bromeó, Lang.  
\- No estamos peleados, por extraño que pueda parecer -aclaré.  
\- Ya veremos después de esto -continuó, Sam.  
\- Dejar las bromas con mi matrimonio y centraros -dije cerrando el tema.  
Ignoré los murmullos que continuaron haciendo mientras nos vestíamos y terminé lo más rápido que pude.  
Mientras esperaba a los demás me acerqué a mirar desde lejos donde estaba nuestro helicóptero. Aunque parecía estar cerca probablemente Tony no esté muy lejos para interceptarnos, o le habría hecho algo al helicóptero para que no despegue si lográbamos llegar a él.  
\- Vamos a separarnos en grupos -dije al volver junto a los demás.  
Todos prestaron atención finalmente y terminó toda conversación anterior.  
\- Lang, ¿de verdad te encoges? -Pregunté.  
\- Si, Capitán -respondió.  
\- Entonces tú conmigo -le señalé-. Clint y Wanda buscar una buena zona donde tengáis visión del helicóptero -dije pasando a señalarle a ellos-, Sam y Bucky buscar su quinjet, pero tratar de que no os vean ya que buscan a Bucky y será el que se lleve toda la atención en cuanto sea visto.  
\- Redwing -sugirió, Sam.  
\- Perfecto -asentí- Lang y yo les distraeremos el tiempo suficiente para que lo encontréis.  
Todos hicieron un asentimiento colocándose los intercomunicadores y luego fueron a buscar sus posiciones.  
Lang me miró, haciendo un tic nervioso con el pie.  
\- ¿Qué? -Le pregunté ante su cara de curiosidad.  
\- ¿De verdad tú y Stark...? -Dejó la pregunta sin terminar, pero dejándola a entender.  
Rodé los ojos asintiendo.  
\- Sí, creo que ya son muchos años para que quede duda.  
\- Lo sé, pero sigue siendo extraño cada vez que sale en las noticias -se encogió de hombros-. Aunque mi hija piensa que sois muy obvios.  
\- Tú hija me cae bien -respondí.  
\- Cuando le diga que has dicho eso de ella va a morir de emoción -dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Fruncí el ceño, pero me reí antes su repentina felicidad.  
Sabía bien lo que era ese sentimiento de saber qué harás feliz a tu hijo con algo que le encanta, y aunque aún fuera extraño, yo hacía feliz a muchos niños con un simple saludo o una foto. He incluso así fue con Peter al conocerle. Realmente era agradable el sentimiento de verle feliz, por eso me sentía bien por Lang.  
Sin embargo las voces de Barton y Sam me devolvieron a la tensa situación que teníamos frente a nosotros.  
Asentí hacía Scott y presionó el botón de su traje, para desparecer frente a mis ojos. Me agaché para verle mejor y ponerle el escudo para que subiera en él.  
\- Sujétate hasta que te de la señal -dije dando el primer paso hacía el helicóptero.  
Fui apresurando el paso, acercándome más de lo que creía que me permitirían, pero no tardó mucho en llegar la interrupción que tanto esperaba.  
Algo fue directo al helicóptero y dirigí la mirada hasta su procedencia, para dar con, claramente Tony.  
Mi estómago dio un vuelco con solo verle en su armadura. Sentí mi corazón repicar con fuerza entre emocionado y asustado. Emocionado por verle de nuevo, pero asustado de saber que esto solo iba a empeorar todavía más las cosas. Tan solo esperaba que tras lo que pasara ahora, Tony me creyera y viera por qué actuó como lo hago.  
Realmente quisiera poder ignorar lo que sé e irme con él a cualquier lugar del mundo y perdernos, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado, nunca he sabiendo hacerlo y no iba a empezar hacerlo ahora. Tony sabe eso perfectamente y por eso sabe que tiene que tomar medidas drásticas conmigo, lo cual me hace temer lo peor para nosotros. Solo me quedaba rezar a Dios porque tenga solución en el futuro.


	18. Civil War - Parte 4

###### Tony

Llamé dos veces a la puerta y luego entré directamente. Peter se volvió para verme inmediatamente, tan solo en ropa interior y sosteniendo en sus manos el traje nuevo que le había hecho.  
\- Es genial, papá. ¡Me encanta! -Exclamó, poniéndoselo.  
Antes de que llegara a subirlo del todo me acerqué y le abracé.  
Había necesitado tanto un abrazo y uno de Peter era más que reconfortante. La otra persona que podría hacerme sentir igual de reconfortado es precisamente quién me está provocando esta ansiedad.  
Sabía que salvar a su amigo es algo que había querido desde hace tiempo cuando supo que seguía con vida, eso lo comprendía, y le apoye en su búsqueda, pero ahora se estaba poniendo en peligro de verdad y eso era lo que me estaba atacando por dentro.  
No quiero imaginar que algo malo le pasara, a estas alturas el mal menor sería la prisión y el peor la muerte, pero conociendo a Steve luchará y solo le detendrán cuando su corazón se detenga... No estaba dispuesto a ello. No me importa ponerme en contra de sus elecciones si con ello salvo su vida.  
\- ¿Papá estas bien? -Preguntó preocupado.  
\- Sí, claro -mentí separándome, tratando de sonreír.  
\- Sé que no es verdad.  
\- No haber preguntado si sabías que iba a mentir -dije con un suspiro, terminando de subir su traje para abrocharle-. Te queda bien. Acerté en las medidas.  
\- No cambies el tema, papá -respondió encarándome-. ¿Has podido hablar con él?  
Negué con la cabeza mientras apartaba la maleta de su cama y me sentaba.  
\- Me ha llamado antes de coger el jet -susurró.  
Alcé la vista en el acto por la sorpresa.  
Comenzaba a creer que Steve había olvidado todo y ya nos había echado a un lado mientras cometía todas esas locuras, pero me reconfortaba un poco saber que como mínimo continuaba teniéndonos en mente, al menos a Peter. Eso podría ser nuestra única salida para hacerle entrar en razón.  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Seguirá corriendo tras su amigo?  
Asintió, sentándose a mi lado.  
\- Quería saber cómo estaba y que le perdonara por todo lo que estaba pasando... -murmuró, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
Le rodeé con el brazo, dándole un abrazo.  
\- Diría que es un descarado por pedir tal cosa, pero es tu padre y debes quererle -dije, acariciando su espalda.  
\- Lo hago, pero eso no deja de hacerme sentir impotencia y no solo por él, sino porque tú tampoco quieres contarme que está ocurriendo -se puso en pie y luego me miro-. No soy un niño, papá.  
Quería contarle, sin embrago no podía hacerlo, no quería involucrar más a Peter en esto, solo lo justo para detener a Steve y nada más. Era demasiado joven para meterse en esta vida y no soportaría verle correr tantos riesgos como hemos hecho nosotros.  
\- Lo sé, hijo, pero esto no es fácil de explicar y cuanto menos sepas más fácil será que no acabes dentro de esto.  
\- Me pides ayuda pero sigues dejándome fuera -dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Peter, esto no es fácil. Quisiera decirte todo, pero sabes bien que no me gusta la idea de ti luchando...  
\- ¿Entonces porque me has hecho venir? -Me interrumpió.  
\- Porqué quizá viéndote a ti cambie de opinión.  
\- Solo por eso -dijo en tono ofendido.  
Me levanté y puse una mano sobre su hombro.  
\- Hijo, confío en ti -admití muy a mi pesar-. No volveré a decir esto en voz alta, pero sé que eres muy capaz de luchar, que tienes una gran habilidad, pero no soy capaz de soportar pensar en que algo malo te pase.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué me dejas estar aquí?  
\- Porqué sé que tu padre nunca te hará daño.  
Aunque sabía que Steve iba a luchar hasta el final con su amigo, también sabía que a Peter jamás le heriría e iba a usar eso en nuestro favor.  
Dio un suspiro y después me abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello como cuando era pequeño.  
Tan solo ese gesto me llegó al alma al darme cuenta de que estaba asustado por toda esta situación.  
\- Hijo, tenemos que hacerlo bien para hacer que esto termine -murmuré, acariciándole la espalda-. No quiero que te acerques mucho a los demás, pero intenta atraparles, en especial a tu padre -acuné su rostro entre mis manos-. Si tienes oportunidad quítale el escudo e inmovilízale, nosotros seguiremos mientras tú mantienes la distancia. ¿Sí?  
Asintió sin decir nada.  
Volví abrazarle y le escuché suspirar con fuerza, conteniendo sus emociones.  
\- Vamos -dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ponte la máscara y no te la quites. A partir de ahora tú solo eres Spider-Man y yo Tony o Stark.  
Volvió a asentir, obedeciendo aun en silencio, y rápidamente fuimos a reunirnos con los demás.

•••

Esperamos pacientemente a que el aeropuerto evacuara completamente. Durante esa espera cada vez me ponía más tenso tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas para lograr convencer a Steve de entregarse. Sé que ir de forma agresiva no me haría conseguir nada, pero tampoco podía ser blando o no se tomaría mis palabras en serio, y esto se ha puesto realmente serio.  
Solo de imaginar en todo lo que puede salir mal vuelvo a sentir la presión en el pecho y el aire me falta. Sé que cualquiera de los resultados de esto será malo, pero queda por saber la gravedad. En el mejor de los casos Steve ira a la prisión, y en el peor iría a la tumba. Prefiero mil veces antes tener que visitarle en prisión que quedar viudo y no volverle a ver jamás.  
\- Todo despejado -informó, Rhodey.  
Asentí, echando una mirada rápida a los demás y centrándome en Peter una última vez.  
\- Atento a mi señal, chico -le dije.  
Dio un asentimiento y entonces me volví hacia Rhodey.  
\- Vamos.  
Despegué y di una vuelta rápida de reconocimiento por todo el aeropuerto antes de ir hacía el helicóptero.  
\- Hay una señal térmica cerca del helicóptero -dijo, Rhodey, dirigiendo el vuelo hacia allí.  
Fui tras él y paré en el aire a su lado.  
Vi a través de la vista térmica que así era, y no me cabía duda de que era Steve. No me hizo falta esperar los 3 segundos que salió de las sombras para saber que era él.  
Sus pasos rápidamente incrementaron y sin pensarlo más disparé un chip al motor del helicóptero para inhabilitarlo.  
Steve paró en seco y alzó la cabeza para mirarnos directamente. Parecía poco sorprendido y eso era malo. Si ya veía venir esto seguro que tenía un plan B. Lo mejor era entretenerle hasta saber dónde estaban los demás.  
Descendí, quedando frente al helicóptero, aun alejado de Steve.  
\- Hay que ver lo curioso que es encontrarte con la gente en el aeropuerto -comenté con sarcasmo, sacando mí casco.  
\- Curiosísimo -me siguió, Rhodey.  
\- Escúchame, Tony, ese psicólogo está detrás de todo esto.... -dijo con cautela, yendo directo al tema.  
Apreté los dientes al ver lo terco que era.  
Romanoff y T'Challa hicieron su aparición, dejando rodeado a Steve.  
\- Capitán -saludó, T'Challa.  
\- Alteza -respondió.  
Por muy normal que sonaran la tensión se sentía en el aire y comenzaba a impacientarme.  
\- En fin, Ross me ha dado 36 horas y han pasado 24. ¿Te importaría ayudarme? -le dije, dando unos pasos a su alrededor, aun manteniendo la distancia.  
\- Os equivocáis de hombre.  
Me obligué a respirar hondo al ver que seguía igual de insistente en defender a Barnes ante todo, parecía no importarle nada más que eso y eso comenzaba a irritarme inmensamente. No quería mezclar los celos en todo este lio, pero me era imposible no sentir rabia porque este poniendo a Barnes sobre todo lo demás. De mí, de Peter. Él nunca había sido así y eso demostraba lo fuerte que era la conexión con su amigo.  
\- Hasta qué punto estas cegado -dije, tratando de contener la rabia-. Tu compañero de guerra ayer mató a inocentes.  
\- Hay otros cinco súper soldados iguales a él. No dejaré que el doctor los encuentre antes. No le dejaré.  
La firmeza en su voz me penetró con fuerza. Estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final y nada le iba a parar dijera lo que le dijera.  
\- Steve, sabes bien lo que está a punto de pasar. ¿Quieres resolver esto a base de puñetazos? -Dijo Romanoff, intentando disuadirle.  
Eso no le iba a funcionar, nada lo iba a  
hacer.  
\- De acuerdo, se acabó la paciencia... ¡Underoos!  
Peter apareció rápidamente y lanzó su telaraña al escudo de Steve y este salió de su brazo yendo directo hacía Peter, quién lanzó una vez más telaraña y unió las manos de Steve, justo antes de aterrizar.  
\- Buen trabajo -le dije.  
\- Gracias, podría haber clavado el aterrizaje pero este traje es nuevo.... -dijo con nerviosismo-. No es nada, señor Stark, es perfecto, gracias.  
Rodé los ojos por su actitud. Sí no controlaba los nervios podrían llegarle a descubrir y esa idea no me gustaba nada.  
\- No hace falta que empecemos una conversación.  
\- Capitán... -Murmuró, Peter, fingiendo voz más grave, haciendo un pequeño saludo hacía Steve.  
\- Ya, luego hablaremos.... Perfecto -le corté antes de que se comprometiera más.  
\- Hola a todos... -Saludó.  
Puse los ojos en blanco. Parecía no tener autocontrol.  
Me giré nuevamente hacía Steve y pude ver en su rostro el gran cambio que había dado.  
Su mirada era dura, fija completamente en Peter, y su respiración había incrementado. Cuando la dirigió hacía mi vi como su mandíbula de tensó, conteniendo muchas cosas dentro de él.  
\- Has estado ocupado -murmuró con sequedad.  
\- Y tú has estado siendo un idiota -le respondí-. Involucrar a Clint, rescatar a Wanda de un lugar seguro del que ni ella misma quería salir. Intento evitar... -me trabé por culpa del nudo en la garganta-. Lo que intento es evitar que acabes con los Vengadores.  
\- Eso ya lo has hecho tú al firmar -dijo con firmeza.  
Es evidente que ahora estaba más cabreado conmigo, y puede que en cierta manera tuviera razón, pero si yo la tenía al firmar, él la tenía también al no hacerlo. Quizá los dos teníamos la culpa de eso, pero aun así, eso no justificaba lo que estaba haciendo y estaba harto de su comportamiento.  
\- Se acabó. Vais a entregarnos a Barnes y a venir con nosotros -inquirí-. Elige, o venís con nosotros o vendrán unos tipos de operaciones especiales que no son nada educados. Vamos... -dije con impaciencia, casi suplicando.  
Solo con la simple imagen de lo que podrían hacerle me aterrorizaba y me aturdía. Especialmente porque conocía a Steve y sabía que iba a continuar adelante aun así.  
La mirada de Steve se suavizó al mirarme y tomó aire. Por unos segundos pude ver en él una gran pena, aunque eso no duró.  
Steve alzó los brazos y una flecha voló sobre nosotros, cortado la telaraña de sus manos. Maldita sea... Cerré mi casco instintivamente, a sabiendas de que esto iba a ponerse peor.  
Sabía que tenían otro plan y como siempre ha logrado despistar. No sé qué tramen hacer ahora, pero estoy seguro de que tienen algo en mente para salir de aquí y hay que atraparles antes de que lo hagan.  
\- Ahora, Lang -murmuró.  
\- Hey, chicos algo se....  
Peter fue interrumpido por un golpe cuando un tipo salió de la nada, arrebatándole el escudo.  
\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? -Preguntó confuso, Rhodes.  
Miré atónito lo que acababa de pasar. Parece que él también ha buscado sus nuevos refuerzos.  
\- Creo que esto es suyo, Capitán América -dijo el tipo, al devolverle el escudo a Steve.  
Despegué sin decir más y escaneé la zona.  
\- Hay dos en el aparcamiento, una es Maximoff, voy a por ella -dije dándole más fuerza al propulsor-. Rhodey ocúpate de Steve.  
\- Dos en la terminal, Wilson y Barnes -le escuché decir por el intercomunicador.  
\- Barnes es mío -gruñó, T'Challa.  
\- ¿Señor Stark, que hago yo? -Preguntó, Peter, aun fingiendo otra voz.  
\- Lo que te dije. Guarda las distancias y atrápalos, pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor.  
Sabía que ahora llegaba la pelea que tanto temía y que probablemente nada les echaría atrás.  
Me costaba pensar en que Steve siguiera con esto tan tercamente y nos obligara a entrar en batalla. Por un segundo creía que sí iba a reaccionar, pero ha seguido adelante y tan solo puedo sentir más rabia de que siga defendiendo a su gran amigo Bucky y prefiera luchar contra mí, e incluso con Peter aquí. Y si, eran ya puros celos de que le escogiera a él antes que a su propia familia. Esto no lo dejaría pasar por alto y si conseguíamos atraparle iba a tener que pedir unas disculpas infinitas si quiere que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

###### Steve

\- De acuerdo, se acabó la paciencia... ¡Underoos!  
El escudo salió de mi brazo y algo venido de la nada atrapó mis manos con fuerza. Agaché la mirada y mi corazón se disparó al ver que era una tela de araña. No podía ser...  
Levante la vista en el acto y vi a Peter aterrizar con mi escudo tras Tony.  
\- Buen trabajo -le dijo, Tony.  
No podía creerlo. Lo había hecho, le pedí que bajo ningún concepto metiera a Peter en esto y había hecho caso omiso a mis palabras. Sé que con lo que estoy haciendo no puedo hablar de cumplir normas, pero Peter es también mi hijo y no quiero que este en vuelto en problemas legales con el gobierno mirándonos con lupa. Ahora ya sabían que Spider-Man existían y no tardarían en seguirle la pista y descubrir quien estaba tras ese traje.  
\- Gracias, podría haber clavado el aterrizaje pero este traje es nuevo.... -murmuró nervioso-. No es nada, señor Stark, es perfecto, gracias.  
\- No hace falta que empecemos una conversación -le respondió.  
Capitán... -me saludó, Peter, poniendo una voz más grave.  
Le miré, sintiendo como se comenzaban acumular las lágrimas en mis ojos.  
Tenía tanto miedo de que Peter me llegara a odiar con esto, pero su pequeño saludo me daba una esperanza de que todavía no me odie, y quizá, aunque Tony no me perdone todo lo que estoy provocado él si lo haga.  
No quería ser realmente optimista con eso pero quería confiar en que Peter me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no quiero hacerles daño y que solo busco justicia.  
\- Ya, luego hablaremos.... Perfecto -le respondió, Tony.  
\- Hola a todos... -Saludó, Peter, con nerviosismo.  
Se notaba lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a esto y eso me daba miedo. No debería estar aquí, no debería haberle metido más en nuestros problemas. Tony era el primero en no querer los poderes de Peter y ahora le traía hasta aquí.  
\- Has estado ocupado -dije seco.  
\- Y tú has estado siendo un idiota -respondió casi en gruñido-. Involucrar a Clint, rescatar a Wanda de un lugar seguro del que ni ella misma quería salir. Intento evitar... -hizo una pausa con un nudo en la garganta-. Lo que intento es evitar que acabes con los Vengadores.  
\- Eso ya lo has hecho tú al firmar -respondí firme.  
Sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero no iba a cargar con la culpa de algo que ha sido culpa de todos. Cada uno ha elegido lo que ha creído correcto para sí mismo y eso lo respeto, pero esas decisiones son las que han fracturado a los Vengadores.  
\- Se acabó. Vais a entregarnos a Barnes y a venir con nosotros. Elige, o venís con nosotros o vendrán unos tipos de operaciones especiales que no son nada educados -dijo con impaciencia-. Vamos... -suplicó.  
Di un suspiro sin dejar de mirarle. Realmente quisiera poder dejar esto ahora y correr a sus brazos, besarle y pedirle perdón por ponernos en esta situación, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Ahora mismo había muchas vidas en juego que dependían únicamente de nosotros porque nadie más iba a ir tras ese tipo.  
Tuve que respirar hondo para frenar las lágrimas que querían salir al mirarle y ver esa expresión de súplica. Quisiera borrarla llenando su rostro de besos y me dijera que parara de derrochar tanta miel en público.  
\- Localizado su quinjet -me sobresaltó la voz de Sam en mi oído-. Hangar 5 pista norte.  
Volví a tomar aire para centrar mi mente nuevamente en lo que era más importante ahora.  
Alcé las manos y la flecha de Clint cortó la telaraña de mis manos, provocando una gran alerta en los demás. Tony volvió a ponerse el casco y se giró para ver la procedencia de la flecha.  
\- Ahora, Lang.  
\- Hey, chicos algo se.... -Comenzó a decir, Peter, justo antes de que Lang le golpeara.  
Oh no Peter... Sabía perfectamente que tenía una fuerza aumentada y podía con más que un pequeño golpe, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme.  
Apreté los dientes para contener mis ganas de ir a ver que estuviera bien.  
\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? -Dijo confuso, Rhodes.  
Lang se puso a mi lado y me devolvió el escudo.  
\- Creo que esto es suyo, Capitán América.  
Vi como Tony salía volando, probablemente en busca de los demás mientras Rhodes se mantuvo aquí.  
\- Barnes es mío -escuché gruñir a T'Challa.  
Me puse en su camino para evitar que fuera por él.  
Era evidente que T'Challa estaba demasiado cegado por lo que creía que Bucky había hecho y estoy seguro que no se contentará con solo atraparle.  
\- Apártese, Capitán. No se lo pediré dos veces -dijo justo antes de correr hacia mí.  
Saltó ágilmente para golpearme y paré sus golpes con el escudo. Era realmente hábil y era difícil pensar en un contraataque mientras él no dejara de golpear.  
Me cubrí con el escudo ante su ataqué y dejo la marca de sus garras en él. Era la primera vez que veía dañarse el escudo, pero también era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un oponente con Vibranium como yo.  
Esquivé varios de sus intentos de darme pero finalmente dio una patada contra mi pecho, lanzándome hacia atrás.  
Rhodes tomó el relevo contra mí.  
\- Capitán, esto no le matará, pero tampoco le hará cosquillas.  
Sacó una barra electrificada e instintivamente coloqué el escudo frente a mí.  
Esto comenzaba a ponerse realmente feo para todos y sí a mí me lo parecía no quería imaginar para el resto. Aunque sin embargo quién más me preocupaba era Peter, había desaparecido de mi vista y temía que alguien le hiciera daño de verdad.  
\- Chicos, al chico araña tratarle con cuidado -dije, a la vez que esquivaba un golpe de Rhodes-. Parece demasiado joven para saber de qué va todo esto.  
No era del todo mentira, pero podía servir para que fueran más benévolos con Peter.  
\- Creo que deberías haber avisado antes -murmuró, Sam.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Pregunté más alarmado de lo que quería parecer.  
T'Challa aprovechó mi repentina distracción y me dio una patada en la cabeza.  
\- Acabó de hacer que Redwing se lo lleve volando... -respondió.  
Hice un gruñido al levantarme, pero realmente era por Peter y no por el golpe.  
Respiré hondo al ver venir hacia mí a Rhodes y di un salto para darle una patada en el aire y hacer que cayera. T'Challa no tardó en atacar nuevamente y giré para golpearle también a él.  
Lang llegó a mi lado agitado por su lucha contra Nat, y me lanzó lo que parecía un camión de juguete.  
\- Capitán, láncelo contra esto -dijo, enseñándome un disco que llevaba una luz azul.  
Lo lanzó lejos y apunté rápido para hacer lo que decía.  
Cuando el camión dio contra el disco repentinamente creció hasta el tamaño de un camión normal e iba directo hacia Rhodes.  
Al dar contra el suelo hizo una explosión seguida de una gran llamarada  
\- Ups... Creía que llevaba agua... Lo siento.  
Le miré casi rodando los ojos.  
Quizá había sido un acto muy fuerte, pero nos había dado finalmente la oportunidad de huir de la lucha que era la prioridad.  
Corrimos hacía el hangar del quinjet y en el camino se unieron el resto del equipo  
\- ¡Vamos! -Les grité.  
Ya podíamos ver el quinjet a lo lejos y aligeré el paso hasta que un rayo atravesó el suelo frente a nosotros y nos hizo parar en seco.  
Alcé la vista y me encontré con Visión.  
\- Capitán Rogers -comenzó-. Ya sé que cree que lo que está haciendo está bien -Tony aterrizó varios metros frente a nosotros junto a Natasha-, pero por el bien colectivo debe rendirse inmediatamente.  
Yo ya hacía esto por el bien colectivo, o más bien, el bien mundial. Ellos se negaban a escuchar esto y por eso no me importaba lo que tuvieran que decir, había que luchar más fuerte si era necesario para poder llegar a Siberia.  
El resto de su equipo llegó y mi mirada fue directamente a Peter. Parecía estar bien y eso me aliviaba.  
\- ¿Que hacemos capitán? -Preguntó, Sam.  
Aunque esto me gustara poco solo podíamos seguir. Íbamos a empeorar toda la situación con los Vengadores, pero supongo que a estas alturas ya ninguno se puede hacer llamar así. Aunque eso ahora carecía de importancia.  
\- Pelear -respondí.  
Miré al frente antes de echar a correr y supe que esta vez debía luchar contra Tony. Probablemente había escogido esa posición exactamente para estar cara a cara conmigo.  
Comprendía completamente porque estaba tan desesperado porque parara, y lo haría si él fuera capaz de escucharme y no hubiera vidas en juego. Sin embargo no me dejaba otra opción.  
A medida que le veía acercar más mi corazón latió con más fuerza, provocando que mi pecho doliera. Cada movimiento a partir de ahora podía ser una sentencia definitiva, y aunque me dolía en el alma, ¿qué más podía hacer?  
El puño de Tony vino directo a mí y alcé el escudo para detenerlo. Su siguiente golpe me dio en la cara y se lo devolví con la máxima fuerza que pude para poder hacer algo contra armadura. Volvió a intentar darme y lo esquivé, pero uso su rodilla para golpearme y la detuve con el escudo.  
Era irónico que para las pocas veces que Tony luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo fuera conmigo cuando yo fui quién le enseñó a luchar a así.  
Una flecha de Barton se clavó en el pecho de la armadura de Tony y un segundo después estalló. Utilicé su distracción para poder localizar a Peter, quién luchaba contra Wanda. Necesitaba alejarle del centro de la pelea.  
\- Wanda, distrae a Tony, yo me encargo del chico -dije justo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de Tony en la cabeza.  
Sentí un pitido en el oído por un momento mientras recobraba mi fuerza. Apreté el puño agarrando el escudo y le di con todas mis fuerzas con él en la cabeza, haciéndole tambalear hacía atrás.  
Peter uso su telaraña para pasar sobre nosotros y le seguí mientras Wanda retenía a Tony en la lucha. Al notar que le perseguía fue más rápido, pasando de tela en tela, alejándose de lucha central tal como quería.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos lancé el escudo para cortar su tela y luego volvió a mí. Peter aterrizó con una voltereta y luego me miró.  
\- Aun no entiendo como esa cosa no obedece las leyes de la física -bromeó.  
No sé de donde sacaba tanto humor cuando estaba en plena lucha. Eso era una prueba más de que no sabía lo que había en juego aquí.  
\- Peter, tu no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre aquí, vuelve a casa -le pedí.  
\- Papá dijo que dirías eso.  
Antes de que me diera tiempo a responder lanzó su tela a mis piernas y tiró de ella para hacerme caer.  
\- Y que te atacara a las piernas -añadió.  
Gruñí internamente. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. No podía defenderme de verdad sin hacerle daño así que me dejaba sin muchas salidas.  
Me deshice de la tela de araña y me volví para recoger mi escudo, pero otra tela agarró mis manos un segundo antes. Pensé rápidamente y di un giro en el aire juntando las manos para zafarme del agarre, tirando de él haciendo que cayera. Recogí finalmente el escudo y volvió a engancharse con la tela en él.  
Era realmente persuasivo y, aunque eso me perjudicaba ahora, me enorgullecía. Tenía la fuerza y valentía para ser el héroe que él tanto deseaba ser.  
Tiré fuerte de la telaraña para acercarle y solté el escudo para atraparle entre mis brazos. Le abracé con fuerza y besé su cabeza, tomándole por sorpresa.  
\- Lo siento mucho, hijo -susurré.  
Peter dudo un segundo, pero después me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en mi cuello.  
Absorbí el momento tanto como puede porque sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Aunque me reconfortaba ver que Peter no había llegado a odiarme y ojala cuando sepa porque lo hago no me guarde nada de rencor.  
Le escuché sorber por la nariz justo en el momento en el que se separó y me empujó para volver a lucha.  
Uso su telaraña para subirse a un puente de embarque y me miró desde ahí.  
\- ¿Tony te ha dicho algo más? -Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta todavía, recogiendo el escudo.  
\- Que te equivocas, que crees que tienes razón y eso te hace peligroso.  
Al terminar la frase volvió a venir a por mí y le empujé con el escudo. Salió despedido con fuerza hacía atrás y me alarme en la forma que se golpeó contra el puente de embarque. Fui a dar unos pasos hacía él para comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero se movió rápidamente para reponerse y supe que iba a ser difícil pararle.  
\- En eso tiene razón -respondí, al saber lo único que podía hacer.  
No tenía muchas maneras de retenerle sin tener que usar la fuerza contra él y solo veía una forma de pararle el suficiente tiempo para escapar. Aunque no me gustaba la idea de hacerlo sabía que su fuerza era aumentada y podría con esto.  
Sin pensarlo más lancé el escudo contra el soporte del puente para quebrarlo.  
\- Vigila arriba -le avisé.  
Peter miró justo a tiempo para verlo caer y sujetarlo sobre su cabeza.  
Le miré por unos segundos, contemplando el gran valor que tenía y la tenacidad con la que persistía en su objetivo. Incluso aunque yo fuera su objetivo eso no le detenía.  
\- Tienes coraje, hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti. Serás un gran héroe -dije sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos-. Espero que me perdones algún día. Te amo.  
Di un suspiro y me giré para salir corriendo. No podía olvidar que era lo más importante ahora mismo y que era nuestra prioridad.  
Vi de reojo correr a Bucky y le hice señas para que me siguiera. Ya teníamos el hangar a la vista, solo faltaba poder reunir a todos.  
\- Hay que irse, ese tipo ya debe estar en Siberia -murmuró, Bucky, con preocupación.  
\- Hay que sacar a los que vuelan. Me ocuparé de Visión, tú sube al jet -respondí, buscando con la mirada dónde estaban luchando.  
\- No, vosotros subir al jet. Los dos -dijo la voz de Sam en nuestros oídos-. Los demás nos quedamos aquí.  
\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, si queremos ganar esto, algunos vamos a tener que perder -coincidió, Barton.  
No me gustaba la idea de dejar personas en el camino, no debía ser así.  
\- Esta no es la verdadera lucha, Steve -insistió, Sam.  
En eso tenía mucha razón. Esta lucha nos ha distraído mucho del verdadero objetivo y el tiempo cada vez jugaba más en nuestra contra.  
\- De acuerdo, Sam, ¿cuál es el plan?  
\- Hay que distraerlos, con algo grande -respondió.  
\- Yo tengo algo bastante grande, pero no podré aguantar mucho rato -respondió rápidamente, Lang-. A mi señal salir corriendo, si acabo partido en dos no volváis a por mí.  
\- ¿Se va a partir en dos? -Dijo, Bucky, igual de desconcertado que yo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro, Scott? -Pregunté.  
\- Lo hago a menudo, bueno una vez en el laboratorio y me desmayé... -contestó, poco convencido-. ¡Soy el jefe, soy el jefe! -Se animó a sí mismo.  
Como salido de la nada apareció Scott creciendo hasta ser incluso más alto que los aviones que nos rodeaban.  
\- Creo que es la señal -murmuré, con completa sorpresa.  
\- ¡Bien hecho Tic-Tac! -Exclamó, Sam, en tono victorioso.  
Lang soltó a Rhodes lanzándole con fuerza por los aires, y antes de darme la vuelta pude ver como Peter no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó la telaraña para tirar de él y poder frenar su caída a tiempo antes de que chocara.  
Suspiré con orgullo del tan buen trabajo que estaba haciendo. Aunque me costara admitirlo, sería un muy buen Vengador.  
Finalmente me volví junto a Bucky y salimos corriendo en dirección al quinjet. Podía escuchar a nuestra espalda como continuaba la lucha y eso realmente me estaba torturando de pensar que hay dejaba al equipo que había confiado en mí, y también a Tony y Peter que no iban a tomar bien mi huida, por no contar el que lo hiciera con Bucky. Aunque Tony no lo iba a admitir sabía que estaba celoso de que apoyara a Bucky. Siempre ha sabido de mi gran conexión con él desde niños y creo que con lo de ahora aumenta su inseguridad hasta imaginar cosas que no existen.  
Saqué de mi mente todos esos pensamientos cuando escuché un estruendo proveniente de una torre de control que amenazaba con cortarnos el paso. Enseguida un aura roja apareció para sostenerla y miré hacia atrás para ver a Wanda concentrada en sostenerlo para darnos tiempo.  
Corrimos más deprisa llegando casi al hangar, justo en el momento en el que la torre cedió y nos hizo hacer un último sprint y lanzarnos al suelo para pasar antes de que los escombros bloquearan la entrada.  
Me levanté, quedándome quieto al ver frente a nosotros a Natasha.  
\- No te vas a detener -dijo mirándome un segundo para luego ver de reojo a Bucky.  
\- Sabes que no puedo.  
\- Me arrepentiré de esto -murmuró.  
Levantó su brazo hacía mí y suspiré al ver que nuestro esfuerzo había sido en vano.  
Giró para mi sorpresa y disparó un disco electrificado tras de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con T'Challa cayendo arrodillado.  
\- Iros -dijo mirándonos, para luego asentir hacía Bucky.  
No lo pensé y pasamos por su lado.  
\- Gracias, Natalia -le escuché susurrar a Bucky.  
Subimos rápidamente al quinjet y no perdí el tiempo para hacerle despegar. El reloj corría en nuestra contra y cada segundo contaba.  
Pude ver como Rhodes comenzó a perseguirnos, rápidamente seguido por Tony y Sam, y aceleré lo máximo posible para dejarles atrás. Se escuchó un estruendo de la lucha y cerré los ojos para centrarme en la misión y nada me hiciera mirar atrás. Cuando los volví abrir di un fuerte suspiro sacando todo lo que acababa de pasar de mi mente.  
\- ¿Natalia? -Pregunté para relajarle también a él.  
\- Larga historia -respondió con cansancio.  
\- Creo que tenemos un largo viaje.  
Igual que él se preocupaba por lo que pasaba en mi vida, yo también me preocupaba por lo que pasara en la suya.  
\- Hace mucho coincidí con ella, pero ya no importa porque todo queda muy lejos.  
\- Puedo suponer que no acabó muy bien -dije con un suspiro pesado.  
\- ¿Tan obvio es?  
\- Sí, pero porque Nat me contó algo de que le disparaste, así que imagino que no fue bien.  
Asintió tragando saliva y quedó en silencio.  
Definitivamente no quería recordar aquel momento, supongo que si fue algo malo para ellos es mejor no abrir más heridas, ya que suficientes tiene abiertas.  
Opté por el silencio y dejar que cada uno vagara por sus preocupaciones tranquilo. Yo también tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, ya me dolía todo de imaginar tantos futuros horribles sin Tony y Peter y no iba a ser bueno torturarme ahora con eso cuando debía centrarme para luchar nuevamente.  
\- ¿Qué pasará con tus amigos? -Preguntó, Bucky, tras un largo rato de silencio.  
Di un suspiro al pensar en que debía estar pasándole al resto. Ahora no podía centrarme en eso, pero agradecía de todo corazón su sacrificio e iba a hacer lo que pudiera una vez terminaríamos con ese psicólogo.  
\- Sea lo que sea ya me ocuparé -contesté.  
\- No sé si me merezco todo esto, Steve.  
Estaba empeñado en martirizarse a sí mismo con su pasado, me dolía que fuera así consigo mismo porque yo le conocía perfectamente y sabía que no había nada de lo que él fue en quién hizo todos esos actos atroces.  
\- Lo que hiciste todos estos años, no eras tú. No tuviste elección -dije, queriendo aliviar su tortura.  
\- Ya lo sé -hizo una corta pausa-, pero lo hice -dijo con voz llena de dolor y culpa.  
No quería imaginar cuanto dolor había en él y cuantas muertes estaban pesando sobre sus hombros ahora mismo cuando él no pudo evitar hacerlo.  
Creo que nadie puede hacerse a una idea de cómo debe ser vivir dentro de tu propio cuerpo y ver como siembra terror muerte y no poder detenerlo. La peor parte es que todo sigue en su cabeza y es muy fácil volver a utilizarle. Pero ahora que había conseguido hacerle volver no dejaría que se metieran en su mente nuevamente, ya han jugado suficiente con él e iba a tratar de darle un poco de paz en cuanto todo esto acabara.  
Sin embargo yo debería enfrentarme a la peor crisis que jamás hayamos tenido en nuestro matrimonio, si es que todavía podía decirnos matrimonio... A estas alturas probablemente Tony ya debe estar deseando cortarme la cabeza y sacarme de su vida, aunque no le culpo por ello, espero que al menos me deje explicarme antes de echarme de su vida. Y por descontando esperaba poder mantener contacto con Peter, él era lo más importante y vital para mí. Tan solo necesitaba eso de ellos.


	19. Civil War - Parte 5

###### Tony

Suspiré con fuerza mirando a través del cristal el cómo Rhodes estaba siendo escaneado nuevamente.  
Ya le habían hecho todo tipo de pruebas y el diagnóstico no había sido nada bueno. Me parecía increíble que hubiera llegado a pasar algo así. Visión no comprendía como había podido a distraerse de la batalla y a mí me parecía incomprensible. Lo poco que sabíamos de Visión es que era tan perfecto como Ultrón quería ser, eso implicaba no tener fallos de concentración.  
Sin embargo ese no era el peor de mis males, el peor es que Steve acababa de complicar la situación de forma desmedida. El resto de su equipo había sido arrestado y él había huido con su amigo. Me hervía la sangre de tan solo pensarlo.  
Aunque había algo que me hacía sentir más rabias y era el que Steve fuera capaz de enfrentarse a Peter. Por mucho que me haya dicho que Steve nunca fue duro con él no me quitaba de la cabeza el hecho de que continuara con esto. Pensé que ver a Peter le haría ser benévolo, pero al parecer Steve no era tal y como yo pensaba. Tal era su obsesión que quiso hacerme creer que esto no era por su amigo. Como si hubiera otra cosa que le preocupara más que eso...  
Vi de reojo la sombra de Natasha en la puerta y endurecí mi mirada. Toda la culpa de la huida había sido suya. Tuvo en sus manos el poder parar a Steve y le dejo escapar tirando a la basura todo nuestro esfuerzo.  
Sujeté mi brazo que estaba en cabestrillo y salí de la sala pasando por su lado sin decir nada. Sabía que me seguiría y fui directo hacía el balcón para tener esta conversación a solas.  
Me apoye en la barandilla y ella se puso a mi lado con los brazos cruzados. No tardo ni 5 segundos en hacer su primera pregunta.  
– ¿Cómo está Rhodey?  
– El informe médico dice que se ha roto desde la L4 a la S1, laceración extrema de la médula espinal –le informé–. Es posible que sufra algún tipo de parálisis.  
Romanoff quedó en silencio mirando al frente. La vi tomar aire con pesadez y luego me miró.  
– Steve no se va a detener, si tú tampoco lo de Rhodes va a ser insignificante.  
Como tenía el descaro de decirme eso con lo que había hecho. Podríamos haberles detenido pero ella ha preferido cambiar de bando. Si hubiera hecho lo que debía ahora Rhodes estaría bien y Steve estaría detenido, prefería eso a lo que pueda llegar a pasarle.  
– Dejaste que escapara.... –dije dolido.  
Lo hemos hecho muy mal –respondió.  
– ¿Hemos? –Reí sarcásticamente–. Es difícil quitarse el hábito de agente doble, ¿no? Se fija en el ADN.  
– ¿Tony es que eres incapaz de despojarte de tu ego por un solo segundo? –Me recriminó.  
La miré fijamente ante su insinuación.  
– T'Challa le ha dicho a Ross lo que hiciste así que... Vendrán a por ti.  
– No soy yo quién debe vigilar sus espaldas –dijo para finalizar.  
Dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente.  
Respiré hondo tratando de reponerme de esta montaña rusa de emociones hasta que me llegó un mensaje. Lo miré a través de mi reloj y lo amplié al no comprender que era.  
– ¿Friday que estoy viendo?  
– Un archivo prioritario de la policía de Berlín –respondió.  
Esto parecía tener que ver con todo lo ocurrido y definitivamente era algo grave.  
– Arranca el helicóptero.  
Fui directo al helipuerto y me subí al helicóptero. Mandé un correo a Ross con todo lo que había recibido y puse camino a la balsa. No podía perder tiempo si esto ayudaba en algo para conseguir la libertad de Steve.

•••

Vi por milésima vez los archivos y resoplé. No podía creer que Steve tuviera razón. Me sentía un idiota al haberme cegado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Si Steve no hubiera arriesgado su vida por salvar a su amigo horas antes quizá no hubiera estado tan enfadado como para no escucharle. Los celos por culpa de Barnes me habían hecho poner en guardia y me negué a creer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Quería golpearme a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.  
– Aquí control de la prisión la balsa, puede aterrizar señor Stark –informaron por radio.  
Vi emerger la balsa y esperé hasta tener el helipuerto abierto para descender. Baje tan rápido como aterrice y Ross apareció para encontrarse conmigo.  
– ¿Recibió los archivos? –Pregunté en cuanto estuve a su lado–. Hay que iniciar el escaneo fácil cuanto antes para dar con ese tal Zemo.  
– ¿De verdad cree que voy a escucharle después del tremendo fiasco de Leipzig? Tiene suerte de no estar en una celda –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
No dijo nada más y me guío por los pasillos de la balsa. Me llevó hasta una sala de control dónde se veía cada una de las celdas a través de las cámaras de seguridad. En ellas pude ver como estaban los chicos en sus respectivas celdas. Me costó mirarles porque aunque había ido contra ellos en Berlín realmente no quería hacerlo porque eran amigos. A quién más me dolió ver fue a Maximoff que le habían colocado un arnés para inmovilizarla.  
– Sígame, señor Stark –dijo uno de los guardias abriendo una puerta para mí.  
Le seguí por largos pasillos hasta la zona aislada dónde les tenían. Marcó un código en el panel junto a la puerta y se abrió.  
– Pasé, una vez esta se cierre la de en frente se abrirá.  
Asentí y entré. Como había dicho el guardia en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás mí la de delante se abrió y me dejó ver a los chicos.  
Di un pasó dentro, acercándome al centro de la habitación. A mí alrededor estaban los 4, Clint, el tipo que no conocía que habían nombrado como Lang, Sam y Wanda.  
A mi espalda comenzaron a sonar unos aplausos y me giré hacía Barton.  
– ¡El futurista, señores! ¡Ha venido el futurista! –Dijo, burlándose–. Él lo ve todo, sabe lo que te conviene tanto como si te gusta como si no.  
Cerré el espacio hasta su celda y le encaré.  
– No me agobies, no sabía que os meterían aquí.  
– Pero sabias que en algún sitio nos iban a meter –respondió, aun con hostilidad.  
– Sí, pero no en una cárcel ultra segura y flotante. Este sitio es para locos, es un sitio para....  
– ¿Criminales? Criminales, Tony. Creo que esa es la palabra que buscas. ¿Verdad? –Me miró fijamente–. No es algo aplicable a mí, ni a Sam, ni a Wanda, pero aquí estamos.  
– Incumplisteis la ley, yo no os obligué. La leísteis y la incumplisteis –contesté, entre sus constantes burlas mientras hablaba–. Ya eres mayorcito, tienes esposa e hijos. ¿Por qué no pensaste en ellos antes de escoger el bando equivocado?  
Le miré y negué separándome de la celda para seguir a la siguiente.  
– No le deis la espalda a este tipo, quizá un día os la parta –gritó detrás de mí.  
Miré de reojo, dolido por ver que tan lejos había llegado esto que incluso Barton parecía odiarme. Esto hubiera sido tan diferente si hubiera escuchado a Steve y él a mí. Pero rompimos nuestra mutua confianza y eso ha roto por completo a los Vengadores, incluyendo nuestras amistades.  
– Hank Pim decía que nunca te podías fiar de un Stark –murmuró el tipo en la siguiente celda.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? –Dije con desdén, pasando de largo.  
– Venga ya... –le escuché refunfuñar.  
Paré frente a la celda de Sam y agradecí ver que no parecía hostil hacia mí, necesitaba que me diera el paradero de Steve para poder ayudarle. Merecía una tregua después de todo.  
– ¿Cómo esta Rhodes? –Preguntó.  
– Mañana le llevan al Columbia Medical, así que crucemos los dedos –dije con un suspiro–. ¿Queréis algo? ¿Os dan de comer?  
– ¿Ahora vas de poli bueno?  
– No, quiero saber a dónde ha ido Steve –dije sin rodeos.  
– Pues mejor ve a por un poli malo –respondió–. Vas a tener que golpearme para sacarme información.  
Sabía perfectamente que esa iba a ser su respuesta, suerte que busqué una baza para este momento.  
Toqué en mi reloj y desactive el audio de las cámaras de vigilancia.  
– He anulado el audiovisual, tenemos 30 segundos hasta que vean que no ha fallado su equipo –le dije para que entendiera que esta vez estaba de su lado.  
Miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera cerciorarse de lo que le decía era verdad.  
– Mira –amplié la imagen del verdadero psicólogo, muerto dentro de una bañera–. Este de aquí es el tipo que debería haber interrogado a Barnes, no hay duda de que comentí un error. Sam me equivoqué.  
– Esto es nuevo... –murmuró.  
– Esta claro que Steve se ha pasado de la raya pero va a necesitar ayuda –continué–. Tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho, no tienes...  
– De acuerdo... –dijo, aun dudando por un segundo–. Te lo voy a decir, pero tendrás que ir solo y como amigo.  
– Quizá mejor como marido.  
Asintió satisfecho.  
Aunque le había dicho que había interferido en el audio me habló en un susurro. Específico el lugar exacto a donde se dirigían Steve y Bucky y que es a lo que se enfrentaban. No dio tiempos de más y mi reloj pito para informarme de que habían recuperado el audio.  
Hice un leve asentimiento para agradecerle y me di la vuelta chasqueando la lengua.  
– Con ustedes solo se puede perder el tiempo –murmuré para tapar la verdadera conversación.  
Me acerqué a la puerta y enseguida se abrió. Hice todo el recorrido de vuelta y volví a encontrarme con Ross. Le pasé de largo, sin ganas de aguantar sus preguntas absurdas, y fui directo hacía el helipuerto.  
– Stark, ¿le ha dado alguna pista sobre Rogers? –Preguntó, siguiéndome de cerca.  
– No, me ha mandado a la mierda, pero prefiero ir a nuestro complejo –mentí–. Llámeme usted cuando quiera, le pondré en espera, me gusta ver la lucecita –sonreí de manera sarcástica mientras subía al helicóptero.  
No esperé más para despegar y así ir tras Steve lo antes posible. Sam había mencionado otros Soldados de Invierno y si era así necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.  
Ahora me sentía mucho más estúpido por no haberle escuchado. Tan solo buscaba la forma de ir a salvar una vez más el mundo y yo tan solo le había obstaculizado el ayudar. No sé porque toda esta situación me ha cegado tanto que prácticamente había olvidado que lo que siempre había movido a Steve a actuar con tal decisión era hacer justicia salvando el mundo. Aunque seguía sin aprobar su conducta, ya que había muchas maneras menos conflictivas de conseguirlo y puede que con esas no hubiera dudado de él, pero supongo que ambos actuamos mal por culpa de la presión. Ahora tan solo esperaba que no fuera tarde para poder ayudarle con Zemo, especialmente porque al parecer Ross no iba ayudar en lo más mínimo, lo cual me hacía decir nuevamente que Steve tenía razón en cuanto a que no nos dejarían actuar cuando necesitáramos si firmábamos. Continuaba creyendo que era mejor así para mi desde lo que provoque con Ultrón, pero me molestaba que en cierta manera Steve acertara porque ya no podría quejarme y hacerle cambiar de parecer en el futuro. Aunque ahora eso carecía de importancia y debía centrarme en solucionar el verdadero problema que era Zemo.  
Me quité el cabestrillo, flexionando un poco el brazo para comprobar su movilidad y sentí un leve pinchazo, suficiente para soportarlo. Di un suspiro colocándome recto en el asiento y sin pensarlo más presione el botón junto al asiento.  
La armadura se montó a mí alrededor y el asiento se inclinó hacia atrás para dejarme caer. Encendí los propulsores y salí disparado en dirección a Siberia.

•••

La temperatura había descendido drásticamente y sabía que no debía quedar mucho para llegar. Podía ver en el mapa que estaba a escasos kilómetros.  
– Llamada entrante de Peter, señor –me informó, Friday.  
Había olvidado completamente avisar a Peter de que estaría fuera más tiempo de lo previsto.  
Descolgué.  
– Hola, Pete –dije como si nada pasara.  
– ¿En serio? Me he despertado y todavía no estás en casa. ¿Qué pasa ahora, papá? –Preguntó con miedo en su voz.  
– Lo siento, hijo, pero tú padre tenía razón en algo y debo ayudarle, volveremos en cuanto nos sea posible, no te preocupes –traté de sonar convincente para no preocuparle más.  
– ¿Volveréis? ¿Eso quiere decir que vais a arreglar las cosas? –Dijo esperanzado.  
– Por el momento uniremos fuerzas, luego ya hablaremos de lo demás.  
Hizo un largo silencio, durante el que escuché su respiración profunda hasta que decidió volver hablar.  
– No peleéis más, por favor –susurró.  
Cerré los ojos unos segundos dando un suspiro. Lo último que quería era volver a estar frente a frente con Steve, debíamos hablarlo sin llegar a las manos, como él siempre me decía. Las cosas se arreglar con palabras no con golpes. Durante nuestra relación lo había repetido muchas veces cuando me hacía enfadar y mi primer instinto era golpearle, todavía lo hacía, pero comprendía a lo que se refería.  
– No entra en mis planes, así que no te preocupes y prepárate para ir al instituto.  
– Está bien –respondió con un suspiro–. Te quiero, papá. Si puedes dile a él que también le quiero.  
– Nosotros a ti, hijo –dije sintiendo un gran orgullo.  
Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Peter con todo esto, pero realmente estaba siendo muy fuerte por soportar todos nuestros problemas y seguir amándonos de la misma manera. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de la persona tan buena en la que se estaba convirtiendo.  
– Tengo que dejarte, hijo, nos vemos por la noche –me despedí cuando vi el quinjet.  
– Adiós, papá, tener cuidado –susurró antes de colgar.  
Respiré profundamente para reponerme y luego aceleré en dirección al quinjet. Aterricé junto a él y me acerqué a mirar, pero parecía que ya no estaban dentro.  
Miré a mí alrededor hasta dar con una entrada a un búnker, por lo que parecía. Observé desde la entrada si había alguien.  
– Despejado, señor –informó.  
Seguí adelante hasta dar con un montacargas. Lo vi dudoso pero parecía no haber otra forma de seguir adelante.  
Entré, le di al botón sin pensarlo y esperé con impaciencia, pensando en que iba a decir cuando le viera. Después de lo que había pasado no sabía cómo estarían las cosas, pero esto era necesario y quizá incluso nos ayudaría a ambos a empezar a solucionarlo.  
Abrí las puertas y me encontré directamente con él. Estaba cubriéndose con el escudo y tras él Barnes que me apuntaba con su arma.  
Un segundo le tomó para bajar el escudo y mirarme con sorpresa.  
– Os veo a la defensiva –dije acercándome cauteloso.  
– A sido un día largo –respondió, también viniendo hacía mí.  
Le miré asintiendo y sentí un poco de paz con tan solo mirar a sus ojos. Terminó rápido cuando dirigí la mirada hacía Barnes, que aún continuaban apuntándome.  
– Descansa soldado, no he venido a por ti –traté de tranquilizarle.  
– ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó, Steve.  
Di un suspiro al tener que admitir mi error.  
– Quizá tu historia no sea tan descabellada, quizá... Ross no sabe ni quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, porque tendré que auto-detenerme.  
– Tendrías que hacer mucho papeleo –dijo en tono sarcástico.  
Me reí al ver su buen humor y enseguida bajo el escudo definitivamente.  
– No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, mi amor –sonrió, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros para besarme.  
En otro momento le hubiera separado, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado sus labios se sentían tan bien.  
– Yo también a ti –sonreí.  
Se sentía realmente bien tenerle de vuelta a mi lado, aunque aún tuviéramos un problema pegado a nosotros que no dejaba de apuntarme aun viendo que nos estábamos besando.  
– Eh, mensajero del miedo, me estas agobiando –le dije a Barnes–. Esto es una tregua, baja el arma.  
Steve le hizo un gesto rápido y finalmente bajó el arma. Se volvió hacia mí y pude ver en sus ojos que volvía a estar feliz.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.  
– Como nuevo, aún me dura el gusto del masaje que me di en Berlín, sobre todo el de mis ojos –sonreí intencionadamente para molestarle.  
Aunque no fuera a ser duro con él ahora iba a pagarme un poco por su actitud.  
– ¿En serio, Tony? ¿Ahora? –Dijo apretando los dientes.  
– Te he logrado molestar así que sí, ahora –respondí guiñándole un ojo.  
– Tony...  
Le corté dándole un beso. En el primer segundo pareció tenso, pero enseguida me lo devolvió con ganas, sujetándome cerca e intensificándolo.  
– Lo siento mucho, Tony –susurró al separarse.  
– Lo sé, no te preocupes ahora de eso, tendremos tiempo después –dije acariciando su mejilla.  
– ¿Peter está bien? –Preguntó preocupado.  
– Sí, está en casa y espero esta noche podamos estar con él, así que terminemos con esto.  
– Espero lo mismo, pero especialmente para discutir porque le has metido en esto –respondió.  
Le miré fijamente, endureciendo la mirada. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero me había dejado acorralado sin muchas opciones.  
– No me dejaste opción –dije, conteniendo la repentina tensión.  
– Es un niño –replicó.  
– Ahora es un niño, pero cuando lo digo yo no –respondí mirándole a los ojos directamente.  
– Sí para algo de esta magnitud, Tony –dijo, tomando aire para no alterarse–. De todos modos eso ahora no es lo importante, lo hablaremos en casa.  
Asentí y me giré para seguir el camino pero Steve me tomó del brazo para devolverme a su lado.  
– Te amo, gruñón –murmuró antes de darme un beso.  
– Idiota... –refunfuñé, sin poder evitar volver a besarle.

###### Steve

Abrí la rampa del quinjet y miré a Bucky, prepararse cogiendo un rifle de Natasha. No sabía si era porque era de ella o por simple protección. Sea lo que fuere que pasó entre ellos parece ser que fue muy difícil de superar para él, aunque siento que sigue importándole de algún modo.  
Miré al frente, hacía el suelo cubierto de nieve que azotaba el aire gélido Siberiano. Eso me trajo a la mente un momento de nuestra vida muy cómico.  
– ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que volver desde Rockaway Beach dentro de un camión frigorífico? –Dije con una sonrisa por el recuerdo.  
– ¿Quizá porque te gastaste el dinero del tren en perritos calientes? –Respondió, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez.  
– Y tu tres dólares intentando ganar un peluche para una pelirroja.  
– ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Dijo pensativo.  
– Dolores –recordé–. La llamabas Dot.  
– Ahora debe tener unos 100 años.  
– Igual que nosotros, amigo –respondí.  
Puse la mano sobre su hombro y le apreté para darle ánimos. Habíamos pasado mucho y era increíble que estuviéramos aquí juntos después de todo.  
Finalmente salimos del quinjet y nos acercarnos a la puerta, que desgraciadamente ya estaba abierta.  
– No puede llevar aquí más que un par de horas.  
– Lo suficiente para despertarlos –respondió.  
Aunque parecía todo bastante tranquilo no podíamos confiarnos. Como bien a dijo Bucky están adiestrados para ocultarse bien y podrían estar esperándonos.  
Entré despacio, mirando a cada lado antes de continuar. Tan solo se escuchaba el eco de nuestras pisadas en cada paso, dejándome saber que el lugar estaba vacío. Solo había un viejo montacargas al final del pasillo.  
Hice un gesto hacía a él para indicarle a Bucky y subimos, dando un asentimiento antes de dar al botón para bajar.  
– Es extraño que vuelvas a darme órdenes –murmuró, con la sombra de una sonrisa.  
– Sigo siendo Capitán, Sargento –sonreí.  
Hizo una débil risa hasta que el elevador paró.  
Abrí la puerta y Bucky alzo el rifle mientras se avanzaba para comprobar que estuviera despejado. Le seguí de cerca, cubriendo su espalda. Bucky subió unos escalones cuando un ruido a nuestra espalda nos alertó de que el montacargas había bajado nuevamente.  
Instintivamente me acerqué a Bucky y coloque el escudo al frente mientras él apuntaba sobre mi cabeza.  
– ¿Listo? –Susurré.  
– Si –respondió.  
Las puertas se abrieron y enseguida mi rostro cambio a sorpresa al ver a Tony.  
Mi corazón se aceleró por ver que se encontraba bien después de la pelea. Temía que algo le hubiera pasado cuando nos fuimos de allí.  
– Os veo a la defensiva –dijo, avanzando despacio.  
– A sido un día largo –respondí, bajando el escudo y acortando la distancia.  
Crucé la mirada con él y parecía mucho más tranquilo. Era algo extraño que de repente tuviera este cambio, pero como fuera me alegraba enormemente.  
Tony dirigió la mirada a Bucky unos segundos.  
– Descansa soldado, no he venido a por ti –dijo para calmarle.  
– ¿A qué has venido? –Pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad ante su cambio de actitud.  
– Quizá tu historia no sea tan descabellada, quizá... Ross no sabe ni quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, porque tendré que auto-detenerme.  
– Tendrías que hacer mucho papeleo –dije con sarcasmo.  
Hizo una pequeña risa, que me relajo finalmente y bajé el escudo. En el fondo me sentí plenamente feliz de saber que había recapacitado y volvía a estar en mi bando.  
– No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, mi amor –sonreí, dando los pasos que nos separaban para poder besarle.  
Creí que me rechazaría después de todo lo que había pasado, pero al no ser así sentí un gran alivio que me hizo saborear bien aquel beso.  
– Yo también a ti –sonrió cuando me separé.  
Tony volvió a dirigir la mirada a Bucky, tensándose levemente.  
– Eh, mensajero del miedo, me estas agobiando. Esto es una tregua, baja el arma.  
Le hice una seña con la mano a Bucky y la bajó. Miré a Tony de nuevo y sonreí.  
– ¿Estás bien?  
– Como nuevo, aún me dura el gusto del masaje que me di en Berlín, sobre todo el de mis ojos –sonrió descaradamente.  
– ¿En serio, Tony? ¿Ahora? –Respondí, tensando la mandíbula.  
Cómo en un momento así podía hacer esto y pincharme para ponerme celoso. Lo que más rabia me daba era que lo conseguía. Solo pensar que otro hombre hubiera estado tocando todo su cuerpo me irritaba, pero más por el hecho de que fue intencionado y yo no estaba ahí.  
– Te he logrado molestar así que sí, ahora –me guiñó el ojo.  
– Tony... –comencé, apretando los dientes ante su provocación.  
Me besó de repente, haciéndome tragar la réplica. Quería oponerme, pero después de todo le necesitaba como nunca. Necesitaba sanar todo el dolor de las últimas horas y solo él podía hacerlo.  
Le acerqué por la cintura e intensifique el beso dejando entrar mi lengua en su boca y no me detuve hasta que recordé en donde estábamos y porqué. Aun sentía más ganas de él, pero me conformaba con tenerle aquí, eso aliviaba tanto mi corazón por todo el mal que nos he hecho pasar.  
– Lo siento mucho, Tony –susurré.  
– Lo sé, no te preocupes ahora de eso, tendremos tiempo después –respondió acariciando mi mejilla con cariño.  
Cuando acabáramos con esto iba a pagarle todo con creces, y a Peter también. Nos merecíamos un tiempo de descanso y disfrutar tiempo en familia, especialmente por hacer sufrir a Peter con nuestros problemas.  
– ¿Peter está bien? –Pregunté con preocupación.  
– Sí, está en casa y espero esta noche podamos estar con él, así que terminemos con esto.  
– Espero lo mismo, pero especialmente para discutir porque le has metido en esto –dije levemente enfadado al recordarlo.  
Me miró y su mirada se hizo más hostil nuevamente.  
No quería verlo así otra vez, pero realmente estaba enfadado con él por meter a Peter en una situación tan delicada, más cuando le pedí estrictamente que no lo hiciera.  
– No me dejaste opción –dijo apretando los dientes para contenerse.  
– Es un niño –respondí.  
– Ahora es un niño, pero cuando lo digo yo no –se defendió, mirándome a los ojos.  
– Sí para algo de esta magnitud, Tony –repliqué, tratando de no alterarme–. De todos modos eso ahora no es lo importante, lo hablaremos en casa.  
Dio un asentimiento y respire profundo al ver que Tony estaba tomando todo con calma por una vez. Me hacía sentir orgulloso del auto control que estaba teniendo.  
– Te amo, gruñón –dije, volviendo a besarle una vez más  
– Idiota... –respondió aun queriendo parecer molesto, devolviéndome el beso.  
El leve sonido de movimiento tras de nosotros nos hizo volver a dónde estábamos, provocando que me sonrojara al recordar que Bucky estaba aquí.  
– Lo siento –murmuré apenado.  
Bucky sonrió fugazmente, asintiendo para que no me sintiera mal.  
– Yo no –sonrió, Tony.  
Rodé los ojos riendo, feliz de que aun continuara teniendo sentido del humor.  
– Vamos –dije mientras me unía nuevamente a Bucky en las escaleras.  
Miré hacia atrás instintivamente para ver que Tony también nos siguiera.  
El lugar seguía pareciendo vacío y eso me preocupaba cada vez más. No era lo que esperábamos y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Llegamos a la entrada de una gran sala, estaba casi completamente en penumbra lo cual aún me hacía alertar más.  
– Capto señales térmicas –anunció, Tony.  
– ¿Cuantas? –Pregunté.  
– Ah... Una –dijo dudoso.  
Se podía notar que él también sabía que algo no iba bien. Que solo hubiera una persona no tenía sentido.  
Nos vimos sobresaltados cuando unas luces amarillas iluminaron lo que parecían unas cápsulas de hibernación.  
– Si sirve de consuelo, han muerto mientras dormían –dijo una voz que envolvió el lugar.  
Nos acercamos unos pasos más y vi en la primera cápsula como el cristal estaba roto de un disparo. No sé porque pero esto me preocupaba más que el que todos los Soldados de Invierno estuvieran muertos. Tenía que haber una gran razón para hacer algo así.  
En el centro de la sala había una silla que creaba un círculo en la sala. Tony fue por la derecha, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor y le seguí de cerca con el escudo en alto, mientras Bucky escogió la izquierda, parándose a mirar la primera cápsula de hibernación.  
– ¿Creías que quería a más seres como tú? –Volvió a decir la voz.  
– ¿Qué diablos...? –Escuché murmurar a Bucky nervioso.  
– Aunque les estoy agradecido, ellos les han traído aquí.  
Al terminar la frase más luces se encendieron y se iluminó la ventana dentro del búnker dónde él estaba.  
Instintivamente Tony alzó su mano apuntando a él y yo lancé el escudo con todas mis fuerzas. El esfuerzo fue en vano porque rebotó contra el cristal y él escudo volvió a mí.  
– Por favor, Capitán, los soviéticos construyeron esta cámara para resistir la onda expansiva de los cohetes UR100 –dijo con voz de superioridad.  
– Yo podría derribarla –afirmó, Tony, entrando en su juego.  
– Seguro que sí, señor Stark... Con el tiempo –comentó haciendo notar el sarcasmo–. Pero así no sabría por qué ha venido.  
Me harté de su juego y caminé hacia él manteniendo la cautela.  
– ¿Atentó y mató a gente en Viena para traernos aquí?  
– No he pensado en otra cosa desde hace más de un año –respondió–. Le he estudiado a usted, le he seguido, pero ahora que le tengo delante acabo de descubrir que hay motas verdes en el azul de sus ojos –hizo una suave risa–. Da gusto encontrar un defecto.  
Definitivamente estaba tratando de burlarse de nosotros y su odio era evidente. Algo le había pasado hace un año y lo que fuera fue por nosotros, y tenía una pequeña idea de que podía ser.  
– Usted es de Sokovia. ¿Así que ese es el motivo?  
– Sokovia era un estado fallido antes de que ustedes lo destruyeran –negó–. No, si estoy aquí es porqué hice una promesa.  
– Perdió a alguien –afirmé al notar su dolor.  
– A alguien no, a todos. Es lo que le pasará a usted –se movió y el monitor detrás de mi se encendió–. Un imperio derribado por el enemigo se puede volver a alzar, pero el que se desmorona desde dentro... Esta muerto. Para siempre.  
Me acerqué a la pantalla en la que salía una fecha escrita en ruso, rápidamente cambió y apareció una carretera.  
Enseguida Tony vino a mi lado para mirar y noté el rápido cambio en su expresión. Eso me alertó y una corriente recorrió mi columna llenándome de miedo.  
– Conozco esa carretera –susurró–. ¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.  
El vídeo continuó enseñándonos como un coche se estrellaba y no tarde ni un segundo en saber que era.  
Mi alma cayó a los pies en ese instante. Había visto la imagen de esa carretera en el búnker de Zola cuando nos explicó que habían usado al Soldado de Invierno para reescribir la historia y unas de las víctimas fueron los padres de Tony.  
Me había debatido internamente durante meses en si contarle, pero me aterró la idea de ver a Tony sufrir nuevamente por su pasado. No quería que volviera a torturarse y con ello la bebida y los ataques de ansiedad.  
Ahora por esa mala elección Tony podía quedar peor. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, estando bajo tanta presión, esto iba a hundirle, mucho más por tener frente a él a quién lo hizo.  
No quería creer que esto estuviera pasando, pero ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir con "es lo que le pasará a usted". Quería que perdiéramos lo que más amábamos y mi mayor miedo era que la reacción que estaba teniendo Tony auguraba que lo iba a lograr.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no dejarlas salir. Tony cada vez estaba más afectado y tembló levemente al contener sus actos, mirando de reojo a Bucky.  
En cuanto el vídeo terminó Tony trató de dar un paso hacía él e involuntariamente sujeté su brazo.  
– ¡No, Tony! Tony –dije casi como una súplica.  
En ese momento sentí como si mis dos mundos colisionaran.  
Ambos han sido los mayores apoyos en mi vida, Bucky en el pasado y Tony en el presente. No quería perder a ninguno, no quería tener que elegir porque ambos eran parte de mi vida. Sin embargo esto no iba a ser tan fácil y la expresión de Tony me hizo saber que nuestro amor estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino.  
– ¿Tú lo sabias? –Preguntó en un susurro.  
– No sabía que había sido él –mentí, aterrado por miedo a perderle.  
– No me mientas, Rogers. ¿Lo sabías? –Volvió a preguntar, más dolido que antes.  
La sola mención de mi apellido me había perforado el pecho haciéndome saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.  
– Sí –susurré con un nudo en la garganta.  
Tony dio un paso atrás y pude sentir el cómo ese hilo cedió, dejando que caer nuestro amor y se hiciera mil pedazos  
En su mirada se veía como procesaba todo y cada segundo de silencio hacia más hondo el agujero en mi pecho. Sabía que todo estaba acabado, pero la reacción de Tony me tenía en vilo para saber hasta qué punto había caído.  
Aunque, fuera lo que fuera no quitaba que había fallado en mi promesa de cuidarle de todo mal. Era tan irónico que él creyera que él tendría la culpa si algún día termináramos y realmente haya sido mía, y de la peor manera posible.  
Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar Tony hizo un rápido movimiento y me golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome caer varios metros más atrás.  
Gemí por el golpe y traté de reponerme lo más rápido que me fue posible al escuchar que Tony y Bucky estaban peleando. Lo primero que vi al levantar la vista fue a Tony pisando el brazo de Bucky y apuntar a su cara con el repulsor.  
Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe al ver la actitud de Tony. Entendía que me odiara, que quisiera dañarme a mí por ocultarle la verdad, pero Bucky no tuvo culpa alguna y parecía que el dolor y rabia le estaban controlando, nublándole el juicio a tal punto de cometer una atrocidad. Si era necesario mataría a Bucky para sacar su dolor y eso no lo iba a permitir, él seguía siendo parte de la persona que conocí y me ayudo tanto, no podía dejar que ahora le arrebatara la vida. Aunque esa no era la única razón, tampoco le dejaría hacerlo porque no iba a permitir que volviera a cargar en su consciencia la muerte de nadie más. Durante un año Sokovia ha estado en su cabeza y no iba a dejar que cargara con una culpa más cuando lograra ver que Bucky no era el culpable. Le he fallado una vez, pero no lo haría dos y si era necesario que me odiara más a mí para que no se odie a si mismo después estaba dispuesto a ello.  
Me levanté con decisión y lancé el escudo para golpear a Tony y corrí para sacarle de encima. Se repuso rápidamente y contraatacó volando directamente hacía mí y levanté el escudo para protegerme, aunque de todos modos salí nuevamente despedido. Me lanzó unas esposas, que automáticamente se envolvieron en mis tobillos.  
Las golpeé una y otra vez mientras miraba a Tony llevarse volando a Bucky hasta estamparle contra la pared. Di con más fuerza al ver que volvía a apuntar a Bucky y al fin las esposas cedieron. Al ponerme en pie un misil de Tony salió desviado hacía una de las paredes, que en seguida comenzó a derrumbarse.  
Corrí hacía dónde ellos estaban, pero los escombros llegaron antes e hizo que cayeran.  
Vi a Tony atrapado bajo ellos, sin embargo Bucky había caído al otro lado.  
– ¡Vete! –Le grité.  
No lo pensó y salió corriendo. Tony no iba a parar hasta saciar su rabia y eso solo pasaría haciéndole pagar.  
Tony se repuso rápidamente y disparó hacía el pasillo por donde Bucky escapaba, pero falló su intento. Le vi la intención de ir nuevamente tras él y me puse delante.  
– No era él, Tony. ¡Hydra controlaba su mente! –Dije desesperado porque parara.  
– ¡Fuera!  
Trató de volar y pasar sobre mí, pero agarré su pie.  
– ¡No era él! –Volví a repetir, golpeando el propulsor de su bota.  
Saltaron varias chispas y dio más potencia, deshaciéndose de mi agarre.  
Cayó de pie, aunque desestabilizado. Se giró, mirándome un segundo para después utilizar su laser para derrumbar parte de la pared para bloquear el camino.  
Los escombros cayeron dejando la mitad del paso tapiado y tan solo logré ver como Tony ascendía con dificultad. Trepé sobre los escombros para sobrepasarlos lo más de prisa posible y corrí detrás de ellos, subiendo por las plataformas que ascendían hasta la gran escotilla del búnker.  
Bucky había logrado subir más de la mitad, pero Tony con más rapidez llegó a su altura y sin pensarlo le apuntó. Salté dos plataformas y me puse frente a Bucky a tiempo cuando Tony disparó. Rebotó el tiro haciéndole caer hacía atrás y aproveche para ayudar a Bucky.  
– Nada le va a parar, vete –le apremié.  
Dio un asentimiento y continuó subiendo.  
Me giré sacándome del cinturón un gancho y esperé a que Tony volviera a alzarse para lanzarlo contra él y salté al vacío para llevarle conmigo. Opuso resistencia lo cual hizo que se golpeara contra una de las plataformas y el gancho se soltara haciendo que cayera un piso más abajo.  
Tony seguía sin desistir al apuntar una vez más. Le lancé el escudo pero logró verlo venir y le disparó con la otra mano, haciendo que el escudo cayera por el hueco. Maldije internamente y comencé a subir plataformas, pero logró disparar.  
Por un momento me imaginé lo peor, hasta que la luz que entraba de la escotilla abierta se apagó e instintivamente alcé la vista para ver a Bucky, quién estaba levantándose. Di un suspiro de alivio, el cual no duro cuando Tony voló hasta él y Bucky se defendió golpeándole.  
Sentía mil emociones a flor de piel y tuve que respirar profundamente para darme valor de continuar. No podía dejar que ninguno dañara al otro. Tenía que detener a Tony como fuera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y hubiera arrepentimientos.  
Salté sobre la siguiente plataforma y logré ver la sombra de ambos caer por el hueco y sin pensarlo salté sobre ellos, desestabilizando su caída y provocando que los tres chocáramos contra las plataformas. Aun así seguí cayendo y di con fuerza contra el suelo, rodando por una pequeña pendiente antes de frenar.  
Sentí mis huesos resentirse de los golpes y me erguí despacio, tambaleándome. Escuché el metal de la armadura de Tony y me volví, respirando agitado. No podía ver su cara pero sabía que debía estar mirándome con odio. Sin embargo ahora veía eso como el menor de mis problemas. Las vidas y bienestar de Tony y Bucky eran más importantes, necesitaba que cesara su insistencia.  
– Esto no cambiará lo que pasó –murmuré.  
– Eso me da igual, asesinó a mi mamá –respondió con voz rota.  
Su dolor llegó a mí, provocando que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas.  
Sabía cuán importante fue su madre y sé que nada le detendrá ahora, pero no quería seguir enfrentándome a él, no quería que me obligara a ello.  
– Por favor, Tony, no nos hagas esto –dije en una súplica.  
– Ya no hay un "nos" –gruñó con rabia, volando directo hacia mí.  
Con esas palabras terminó de romperse todo dentro de mí y supe que definitivamente yo mismo había cavado la tumba en la que nuestro matrimonio había caído. Aunque ahora sabía que no merecía al hombre que era Tony. Tan solo me quedaba protegerle por última vez de sí mismo y poder redimir un poco el daño que le he hecho hoy.  
Alcé instintivamente el escudo para protegerme. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una vez tras otra hasta que logró alcanzarme en la cara. Sentí el ardor de las heridas, aunque nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía dentro de mí, eso me dio valor para esquivar y poder girar hasta su espalda.  
Le agarré por el cuello, tratando de contenerle así, pero uso el repulsor para disparar al suelo y que la inercia me hiciera caer de espaldas. Subió sobre mí y fue a golpear mi rostro pero esquivé rápidamente su puño, sin embargo el segundo fue certero al igual que el siguiente. Hubiera puesto más resistencia, pero deje que sacara su rabia por un momento.  
Vi llegar la sombra de Bucky y acto seguido Tony cayó al suelo disparándole con el repulsor. Bucky después de protegerse me devolvió el escudo y esquivó los golpes de Tony y se los devolvió. Sabía que no quería hacerle daño y tan solo quería detenerle al igual que yo. Él era quién me había dicho que me fuera con Tony a casa y sabía que le respetaba porque él sabía cuánto amaba a Tony. Aunque todo esto me perforaba por dentro no podía hacer más que seguir y Bucky era el único aliado en el que confiaría para detener a Tony sin herirle.  
Sin querer pensarlo más me uní a él para frenar a Tony, quién oponía toda resistencia y se negaba a desistir. Sentí como varias lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al sentir cada golpe que le daba como si me lo diera a mí mismo.  
Bucky una vez más me pasó el escudo y Tony uso ese instante para dispararme en el estómago, haciendo que saliera despedido hacía atrás, golpeándome contra la pared. Por unos segundos me faltó el aire y tomé bocanadas más grandes, mientras continuaba escuchando golpes. Me obligué a levantar la vista al escuchar el grito de Bucky y mi corazón de paró por un segundo al ver como Tony usaba el rayo de su pecho y Bucky caía al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla. Le mire atónito cuando percibí que su brazo metálico había desaparecido.  
Mi corazón volvió a latir, pero esta vez con brusquedad al ver hasta el extremo que había llegado Tony. Por unos pocos centímetros tan solo lamentara el haber arrancado un brazo y no una vida.  
Tony remató a Bucky dándole con el repulsor en la espalda y sin pensarlo corrí hacía él alzando el escudo frente a mí. Sentí sus disparos, pero continúe hasta que la fuerza de sus dos repulsores me lo impidió y las chispas saltaron al dar contra mi escudo repeliendo su ataque.  
Hice fuerza para desviar su rayo hacía la izquierda para poder atacarle por la derecha. Tony dio un paso atrás ante la sorpresa y alzó si brazo para evitar mi siguiente golpe. Le golpeé una vez más con el escudo para acorralarle contra la pared y continué. Sentí el cansancio en Tony y use eso como ventaja para no desistir hasta que cayera. Pero mi cara cambió cuando en el último golpe Tony atrapó mi escudo y uso su repulsor para quitármelo.  
Le miré atónito, aunque aun así no cesé y volví a dar con el puño, el cuál atrapó y alzó para poder disparar contra mi estómago y hacerme atravesar toda la habitación por los aires.  
Utilicé la inercia de la caída para girar y volverme a poner en pie en un rápido movimiento. Tony ya estaba junto a mí en un segundo y volvió a golpearme en la cara, para terminar con un gancho y un disparó con el repulsor para hacerme caer de rodillas.  
Respiré con dificultad, tratando de sacar todas mis fuerzas. No podía perder ahora, no podía fallar una vez más, no después de haber fallado tanto en un mismo día.  
Levanté la mirada hacía Tony, tratando de por última vez hacerle entender.  
– Es mi amigo –dije completamente agotado.  
– Y yo era tú marido –respondió, justo antes de golpearme en la cara con fuerza dos veces más.  
Apoyé las manos en el suelo y tosí por la falta de aire y la sangre que sentía en mi boca.  
Antes de que pudiera reponerme Tony me levantó por la espalda y me lanzó con rabia, golpeando mi espalda contra uno de los pilares que separaban los ventanales.  
– No te levantes, último aviso –me advirtió  
Ya no había vuelta atrás, Tony parecía dispuesto a todo por obtener venganza, y prefería enfrentarme a él y evitar que matara a Bucky, no solo porque era Bucky, sino porque no iba a dejar que quitara una vida. Él no era un asesino y no dejaría que la rabia y el dolor le convirtiera en uno.  
Saqué toda la fuerza que pude y me puse en pie una vez más con mucho esfuerzo y le miré.  
– Puedo hacer esto todo el día –dije, sintiendo el agotamiento físico y emocional.  
Tony alzó su mano para disparar pero la mano de Bucky se movió para agarrar su tobillo, haciendo la distracción perfecta para que actuara.  
Agarré a Tony de los huecos de su armadura y lo alcé. Encendió sus propulsores y le lancé al suelo para que se estrellara. Aproveché para subí sobre él, golpeándole una y otra vez con toda la fuerza que tenía. Recogí mi escudo y continúe golpeando hasta que su casco salto en pedazos. Cambié mi objetivo para mi golpe final y estrelle el escudo con fuerza contra su reactor. Pude ver que Tony se había protegido el rostro con sus brazos y sentí un gran dolor en el pecho al ver que creía que sería capaz de matarle. Su rostro reflejaba miedo de verdad.  
Si tan solo supiera que esto lo hacía por él. Yo ya no merecía nada, pero él y Bucky merecían seguir con una vida sin más remordimientos, no me importaba ser quién pagara las consecuencias.  
Miré a Tony respirando con dificultad y luego los cerré por el dolor que me producía saber que a partir de hoy no iba a recibir más besos de sus labios. Había tirado a la basura 8 años de amor y no podía procesar el inmenso dolor que me estaba consumiendo. Durante mi vida había sentido muchos tipos de dolor, pero ninguno se comparaba a este, porque no solo acababa de perder a Tony, también había perdido a Peter.  
Quise gritar por la impotencia del cómo había terminado todo, pero en lugar de eso me dejé caer a un lado e hice mi último esfuerzo por levantarme. Estiré del escudo en el pecho de Tony y fui directamente a por Bucky sin mirar atrás. Después de todo el daño que le he provocado a Tony probablemente esté mejor sin mí.  
Le di la mano a Bucky y le ayude a ponerse en pie, pasando su único brazo por mis hombros.  
– Ese escudo no es tuyo –dijo la voz agitada de Tony tras nosotros–. No te lo mereces, mi padre fue quién lo hizo.  
Me paré, conteniendo muy mal mis lágrimas ante la presión que perforaba mi pecho desde dentro. Di un suspiro y dejé caer el escudo a mis pies.  
Caminé con Bucky, ayudándole a subir, cuando dijo las palabras más desgarradoras que podría escuchar.  
– Ni se te ocurra volver y da por terminado nuestro matrimonio, Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el final de Civil War! En el siguiente capítulo habrá una nueva perspectiva en la narrativa que espero que os guste!   
> También se verá el como ha quedado todo déspues de Civil War, así que lo triste todavía no termina, sorry jajajaja.


	20. Post-Civil War

###### Peter

Abrí la puerta del complejo de un tirón y caminé a prisa por el vestíbulo.  
\- Hola Peter -me saludó la secretaría viéndome pasar corriendo.  
La saludé con la mano sin pararme hasta las escaleras, cuando me topé con una fila de hombres bajando con cajas. Les miré mientras subía, observando que ponía Maximoff en las cajas.  
Subí más de prisa el piso que me faltaba y me quedé parado en el último escalón al ver cómo había hombres en todas las habitaciones, empacando las cosas de Sam, Natasha y Wanda. Tuve que tomar una fuerte respiración para caminar por el pasillo y me detuve en la esquina para ver como también estaban en la habitación de papá.  
Les vi meter muchos de sus cuadernos de dibujo en la caja para luego cerrarla y salir con ella.  
\- ¿A dónde llevan eso? ¡Es de mi padre! -Pregunté deteniéndole.  
\- Señorito Peter, no obstaculice el trabajo.  
Le quité la caja de las manos y di media vuelta sin dar explicaciones.  
Fui directo al taller de pops y abrí la puerta de par en par, provocando que me mirara sobresaltado. Dejé la caja sobre la mesa y me crucé de brazos.  
\- ¿Por qué dejas que se lleven sus cosas?  
Miró la caja y dio un suspiro antes de alzar la vista a mí.  
\- Solo las guardarán en el almacén, Peter.  
\- Me da igual, papá. Son sus cosas y tienen que estar aquí para cuando vuelva -traté de decir sin que mi voz quebrara.  
\- Peter hijo... -negó mientras se acercaba-. No volverá, sabes que no lo hará y sabes que le pasaría si lo hiciera.  
\- Ya lo sé, pero a él no le da miedo el Secretario Ross.  
\- No va a venir, Peter -insistió.  
Mi labio tembló ante su afirmación. Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que sabía que había algo que yo no sabía.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  
Dudó bajando la mirada y dio un suspiro.  
\- Yo se lo prohibí.  
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, papá? -Dije dando un paso atrás.  
\- Sabes porqué, hijo.  
\- ¡Pero no es justo! Yo quiero verle, también es mi padre -le recriminé.  
Le vi respirar con brusquedad y se sentó en su silla al perder la fuerza.  
Me acerqué con preocupación. Olvidaba que estaba más sensible de lo habitual y probablemente no habría comido nada en todo el día.  
\- ¿Estás bien, papá? ¿Has comido hoy?  
\- Estoy bien -dijo con esfuerzo.  
\- ¿Aviso a Happy?  
\- No, estoy bien -repitió.  
Le miré con pena, sin saber cómo ayudarle. Estaba realmente terco y no sabía cómo lidiar con él. Sabía que papá le había hecho daño y también me dolía a mí que hubiera actuado así con pops, pero no podía evitar extrañarle. Era mi padre, había cuidado de mí desde el primer día y sabía que él nunca quiso hacernos daño. Sin embargo pops no era capaz de verlo así. Creía que papá tan solo pensó en su amigo y no en nosotros. Yo sé que no es así, tengo fe en él. Aunque ahora debía cuidar de pops antes que su salud se viera afectada.  
Le abracé sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndole. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y vi caer varias lágrimas.  
\- Papá... -susurré, sujetándome más fuerte contra él-. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás...  
\- No lo hará -dijo con firmeza-. No le dejaría volver a casa para hacernos más daño.  
\- Pero, papá...  
\- No -me cortó, poniéndose en pie-. No volverá a pisar nuestra casa. Quiso irse con su amigo, pues que se quede con él y sea feliz -escupió las palabras con rabia.  
\- Pero él nos ama -repliqué una vez más.  
\- Quizá deberías empezar a pensar que eso no es verdad, hijo -respondió con sequedad.  
\- ¡Basta, papá! -Grité para que parara.  
Comprendía que tuviera rabia y le doliera todo lo que papá había hecho, pero no soportaba que dijera esas cosas. Me han cuidado juntos la mitad de mi vida y ambos me llenaron de amor, no podía desconfiar de ninguno ni dejar de amar a ninguno.  
\- Que actuara mal no significa que no nos ame -continué.  
\- Pues creo que una cosa lleva implícita la otra.  
Le miré, conteniendo muchas más réplicas que querían salir. Antes de entrar en una discusión con él nuevamente opté por coger la caja de papá y salir de allí, intentando no echarme a llorar hasta llegar a mi habitación.  
Entré cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dejé la caja sobre mi escritorio antes de tirarme sobre la cama y hundir mi rostro en la almohada queriendo gritar de impotencia.  
No podía soportar más esta situación después de más de dos semana así. Pops estaba siendo insoportable y terco, nadie podía tratar con él. Tan solo hablaba con Rhodey porque estaba centrado en crear y mejorar un prototipo para caminar, pero esa era la poca comunicación sana que tenía con alguien. Aunque, no era muy sano el que se encerrara en el taller y se olvidara hasta de comer.  
Me giré para ver al techo y di un gran suspiro pesado para apaciguar la opresión en mi pecho.  
Mentiría si dijera que no sabía que estaban mal desde hacía tiempo. Había escuchado como discutían por las noches cuando yo me iba a dormir. Estaban tensos desde que supieron que era Spider-Man y les expliqué que la picadura de una araña me dio poderes. La primera reacción de ambos fue querer hacerme pruebas para curarme, cuando me negué pops se volvió loco y si no fuera por la cordura de papá no sé qué hubiera pasado. Todo aquello acrecentó cada día más sus discusiones aunque de cara a mí dijeran que me dejaban seguir siendo Spider-Man en las calles. Quizá si yo no hubiera provocado tanta tensión entre ellos durante meses no hubiera salido todo tan mal.  
Aunque sepa lo que pasó no puedo evitar pensar en que quizá podría haberles ayudado a hablar. Sé que no tiene sentido porque no estaba allí, pero lo hubiera querido para poder hacerles entrar en razón. Lo peor es que siento que esto no será el final de la situación. Pops no dejará correr todo y seguir adelante fácilmente, y lo que más me temo es que quiera hacer oficial el que se separa de papá. Hasta ahora no lo ha mencionado pero le conozco lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de pedir el divorcio aun sin que papá esté aquí para firmarlo.  
La peor parte es tener a la prensa cada día frente al complejo esperando por conseguir una exclusiva. Me da ira el pensar que les importa más saber dónde está papá que lo que esté ocurriendo con los nuevos acuerdos. Todos los días al volver del instituto he tenido que abrirme paso entre todos los periodistas y es irritante escuchar sus preguntas insensibles. Pops el otro día salió a gritarles y Happy y Visión tuvieron que agarrarle para hacerle entrar y no ponerse más en evidencia.  
Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo saqué y vie el nombre de Ned en la pantalla.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté al descolgar.  
\- Le he dicho a mi madre que me ayudarías con química para que me dejara ir y poder jugar a tu juego nuevo -dijo con emoción.  
\- Emm... -Tardé unos segundos en procesar sus palabras-. No estoy en casa, mi padre quiere quedarse en el complejo.  
\- ¿Qué juegos tienes allí?  
Me senté en la cama y miré hacía el estante prácticamente vacío. Tenía casi todas mis cosas en casa y no quedaba casi ningún videojuego bueno aquí.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Espérame en casa, iré para allí en media hora.  
\- ¡Genial!  
\- Nos vemos ahora -finalicé.  
Después de los días que estaba teniendo la verdad es que prefería alejarme aunque fuera unas horas de toda esta tensión en el complejo. Sé que Happy está pendiente de pops y cualquier cosa me avisaría. E incluso puede que tenerme lejos le haga bien porque sé que se contiene y trata de hacerse el fuerte solo porque estoy cerca.  
Recogí mi mochila y cambié los libros y cuadernos que iba a necesitar para hacer los deberes en casa. Antes de salir escondí la caja de papá en el armario para que nadie tratará de llevársela nuevamente y luego me dirigí al taller. Asomé la cabeza pero pops ya no estaba allí. Fui hacía su habitación, pero en el camino vi la puerta del despacho de papá abierta y me acerqué esperando encontrar que también se llevaban sus cosas de aquí, sin embargo era pops quién estaba.  
Me quedé parado en la puerta entreabierta viendo como parecía absorto leyendo un papel. Varías lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y sentí como mi corazón se encogía. Tomó aire al terminar de leer y limpió sus mejillas justo antes de que la voz de Friday le anunciara que tenía una llamada.  
\- Llamada prioritaria del Secretario Ross. Ha habido una fuga en la prisión de la balsa.  
Amplíe los ojos al escucharla y me acerqué un poco más para escuchar.  
\- Sí, pásamelo -respondió, terminando de reponerse.  
\- Tony, tenemos un problema -dijo la voz de Ross.  
\- Oh, esperé... -contestó, pops.  
\- ¡No, no! -Le escuché gritar justo antes de que pusiera la llamada en espera.  
Pops miró la carta y un pequeño teléfono sobre el escritorio dando un suspiro, haciendo una diminuta sonrisa.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunté en un susurro.  
Alzó la mirada y asintió. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí.  
\- Siento lo de antes, hijo... -comenzó a decir.  
Le interrumpí dándole un abrazo y me apreté con fuerza a él. Sabía lo mal que estaba y lo último que quería era que se disculpara por sacar sus sentimientos. No me gusta lo que insinúa de papá, pero sé que en el fondo él tampoco lo cree, solo estaba rabioso por lo reciente que es todo. O al menos eso quiero creer.  
\- Te amo, papá -susurré.  
\- Te amo, Peter -dijo acariciando mi espalda-. Quisiera seguir abrazados, pero tengo una llamada importante que atender.  
\- Sí, lo siento -respondí separándome-. Solo venía a decirte que voy a casa a hacer los deberes y jugar con Ned. ¿Puedo quedarme allí a dormir también? -Añadí al final.  
De paso aprovecharía para salir de noche sin nadie que me vigile por una vez.  
\- Si prometes no olvidarte de cenar.  
\- Cenaré, no te preocupes -sonreí- y tú también debes cenar, papá  
\- Lo haré.  
Asintió besando mi mejilla y luego salió sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo.  
Le miré irse hasta que giró por el pasillo y di un suspiro pesado volviendo a mirar al despacho.  
En mi cabeza se quedó lo que Friday había dicho de la prisión de la balsa, algo me decía que pops sabía de qué iba al ver su reacción y en parte eso no me gustaba por si traía más problemas. Pero por otro lado significaba que tía Nat, tío Clint, Wanda y Sam hayan podido salir de allí. Quizá eso es lo que le haya puesto de mejor humor, aunque ya parecía algo diferente mientras leía el papel.  
Me acerqué a la mesa dónde pops lo había dejado y lo cogí. Mi corazón se aceleró al segundo al ver la letra papá. Miré rápidamente hacía el pasillo para asegurarme de que no venía nadie y la leí.

•●•●•●•●•

Tony, me alegro de que hayas vuelto al complejo. No me gusta la idea de que te pasees por la casa a solas esperando por Peter todo el día, todos necesitamos una familia. Los Vengadores son tuyos, puede que más que míos, y Peter siempre fue tu pasión, por ti entró en nuestras vidas, por ti es nuestro hijo, así que supongo que es justo que él este contigo para ser tu apoyo. Yo estuve solo desde los 18 años hasta que encontré un hogar a tu lado, nunca había encajado en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el ejército. Mi fe se basa en la gente, imagino, en los individuos, y me alegra decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado. Por eso yo tampoco puedo decepcionarlos. Las cerraduras pueden sustituirse, pero sería mejor no hacerlo.  
Sé que te hice daño, creí que no contándote lo de tus padres te evitaba ese sufrimiento pero, ahora me doy cuenta que era a mí a quién se lo evitaba. Te pido perdón. Espero que algún día lo comprendas. Mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros y seguirán siéndolo siempre. Nunca cambiará mi amor ti.  
Ojala coincidiéramos en lo de los acuerdos, de verdad. Sé que tu actúas según tu credo, es lo que podemos hacer, lo que debemos hacer.  
Pase lo que pase, te prometo que si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, allí estaré.

Steve G. Rogers

•●•●•●•●•

Me dejé caer en la silla y tapé mi rostro con las manos dejando salir las lágrimas.  
Yo sabía que él no quería hacerle daño a pops, sabía cuánto nos quería. No he dudado de él en ningún momento y esto era la prueba. Pops podía tenerle todo el rencor que quisiera, pero eso no me hará cambiar mi opinión aunque este enfadado con papá.  
Miré la foto que había junto al teléfono y volví a ponerme a llorar. Salíamos los 3 junto al castillo de Disneyland en el aniversario de mi adopción. Se podía decir que aquel día se oficializó el que yo era su hijo porque fue la primera vez que nos fotografiaron en familia. Pops había anunciado que me habían adoptado cuando habían pasado unos meses de la boda y los medios ya habían comenzado a aceptar la relación de ellos. Fue extraño escuchar hablar de ellos en cualquier canal que ponía en la televisión o en la portada de cualquier revista. Les apodaron "superhusbands" y a los tres "superfamily". Realmente me encantaba, me parecía gracioso y tierno, aunque ahora ya no había "súper" nada.  
Dejé la nota como estaba y me levanté limpiando mis mejillas mientras salía del despacho.

•••

Cuando llegué a casa Ned ya me estaba esperando en la puerta. Subimos rápidamente a mi habitación y él enseguida encendió la consola mientras yo sacaba las cosas de mi mochila.  
\- ¿Ya no vivís aquí? -Preguntó mientras empezaba la partida.  
\- Sí, pero con todo lo que está pasando es mejor estar en el complejo por un tiempo -respondí, sentándome en la cama y abriendo el libro de química.  
\- ¿Y cómo es vivir en el mismo lugar que todos los Vengadores?  
\- No están todos -dije, bajando la voz.  
Ya no eran los Vengadores, no eran quiénes nos salvaron tantas veces. No quedaba nada de esa unidad por el bien y la justicia, ahora solo había desconfianza y remordimientos. Ya no había Vengadores, yo había vivido con ellos mucho tiempo como para poder reconocer la gran diferencia.  
\- ¡Pero sigue siendo la casa de los Vengadores, eso debe ser genial!  
Hice un asentimiento sin ser muy convincente. No opinaba lo mismo, pero no sería yo quién acabara con su ilusión. Aunque tenía parte de razón, si era genial vivir con los Vengadores, pero no en estos momentos. Sin papá aquí para mí no eran los Vengadores.  
A veces algunos habían tomado descansos, como tío Clint, tía Natasha cuando se fue con Shield, tío Bruce cuando no quería meter a Hulk en una batalla, e incluso pops había tomado un descanso, sin embargo papá siempre había estado para dirigirlos, él nunca faltaba.  
\- ¿No vas a jugar, Peter? -Frunció el ceño mirando mi libro.  
\- Tengo que acabar esto para mañana -murmuré sacando también mi cuaderno.  
\- No están tus padres para verte, déjalo para después.  
\- Precisamente porque no están lo hago -respondí con un suspiro-. No están bien y no quiero que les llamen del instituto y les preocupen más.  
\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? -Puso pausa un momento para mirarme.  
\- Creo que mis padres se van a separar -dije en apenas un susurro.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ellos no pueden! ¡Son goals! -Exclamó alarmado.  
Arrugue el ceño viendo su repentina exaltación, extrañado porque pareciera tan preocupado por ellos.  
\- Tuvieron diferencias, mi padre le ocultó una cosa a mi otro padre y... ¡Boom! -Bajé la mirada al libro, recordando como pops me contó todo.  
\- ¿Cuál padre a cuál?  
\- Steve -le miré de reojo y abrió la boca incrédulo-. Ahora el gobierno lo busca y a huido...  
\- ¿Capitán América es un fugitivo? ¡Eso no puede ser! -Se levantó dejando caer el mando de la consola al suelo.  
Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como si mi pecho me oprimiera, dificultándome el respirar.  
Aparté el libro y subí las piernas para presionarlas contra mí, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía. Ned puso una mano sobre mi hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, pero sabía que nada lo haría, ya son demasiadas noches sintiéndome así para saber que nada ayudará. Solo el saber que papá está a salvo podría ayudarme.  
\- Quizá deberías volver con tu padre al complejo.  
Negué repetidas veces a la vez que escondía mi rostro entre las rodillas.  
Verle así me hacía deprimir más y su carácter me irritaba. Aunque quería estar con él para apoyarle en estos momentos, necesitaba unas horas para desconectar de tanta tensión.  
\- Ahora entiendo porque estabas así estas semanas -susurró.  
\- Siento amargarte la tarde -alcé la vista-. Sigue jugando.  
\- No, necesitas apoyo, Peter -dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- Estoy bien, prefiero entretener mi cabeza en otras cosas -traté de sonreír un poco-. ¿Sabes? Mejor juego contra ti.  
Cogí el otro mando de la consola y me senté a su lado.  
Asintió un poco dudoso, pero enseguida se le pasó todo cuando comenzamos a jugar.

•••

Varias horas después había logrado deshacerme de todo el estrés jugando, aunque tuve que dejarlo para poder terminar mis deberes de química. Ned copió casi todo de mí y luego continuó el juego mientras yo adelantaba en matemáticas.  
Me sonó un mensaje en el teléfono y di un suspiro sabiendo que debía ser pops. «No te olvides de cenar.» Rodé los ojos por lo irónico que era su mensaje y le respondí. «Lo mismo digo :)»  
En cuanto solté el teléfono sonó el timbre y Ned me miró extrañado.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien?  
Negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba y bajaba abrir la puerta. Me puse de puntillas para mirar por la mirilla y fruncí el ceño abriendo finalmente.  
\- Hola, ¿Peter Rogers-Stark? -Preguntó un repartidor de correos, sosteniendo una caja.  
\- Sí, soy yo -dije sin dejar mi expresión de extrañeza.  
\- Para usted -me dio la caja y luego me extendió un bolígrafo para que firmara.  
Firmé rápidamente y me despedí con un cabeceo a la vez que cerraba la puerta.  
Fui a la sala a sentarme y miré la caja por todos lados por si algo me hacía saber que podía ser. Finalmente me decidí a abrirla sacándole el precinto.  
Mi corazón se paró un segundo y luego se aceleró mientras mis lágrimas salían al ver un pequeño teléfono con tapa junto a una carta. No tuve que sacarlo de la caja para saber que era de papá. No tenía valor a ver lo que ponía porque sabía que me haría llorar más de lo que ya estaba llorando, tan solo me obligué porque quería saber que estaba a salvo.

•●•●•●•●•

Peter, no sé si tu padre te habrá contado lo que ha sucedido, pero si no, compréndele, y si sí, lo siento mucho. He hecho todo de la peor manera y ni tú ni tu padre merecéis eso. Apóyale más que nunca y se paciente con él, sé lo testarudo que puede ser, pero te ama más que nadie y aunque a veces se equivoque siempre busca lo mejor para ti.  
Quisiera seguir a vuestro lado, a tú lado, pero en estos momentos la situación no es buena, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Sin embargo aquí sigo para ti si todavía me quieres en tu vida, porque para mí siempre serás mi hijo pase lo que pase. Si me necesitas arriesgaría todo para estar a tu lado, eso no lo dudes.  
Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, hijo mío.

Steve G. Rogers

•●•●•●•●•

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y aun así las lágrimas se escaparon sin control.  
Nunca había dudado de él y nunca lo haré a pesar de lo que pops digas. Sigue siendo mi padre y sigo amándole por ello.  
Sentía alivio de saber que de algún modo estaba bien y a salvo, pero ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle. Ni siquiera le reprocharía nada, tan solo quería su calor en un abrazo, al igual que hice con pops cuando supe todo lo que había pasado.  
Pensar en todo lo que pasaron, especialmente pops, me hizo saber porque estaban tan tensos y alejándome de todo. No me gustó, pero ahora logro comprender por qué y quisiera haber sabido todo para evitar que terminaran discutiendo así. Lo que hizo papá seguiría estando, pero quizá no hubieran peleado entre ellos hasta hacer pedazos todos estos años. La rabia y culpabilidad se llevó todo y no pude hacer nada por ellos. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, ellos se han amado tanto que incluso me daba vergüenza mirarles cuando se ponían cariñosos en público.  
Aún recuerdo el día en el que se casaron y la gran felicidad que desprendían. Papá estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de besar a pops a cada momento. Pops me contó años después que aquello era porque papá creía que él se arrepentiría y le daría miedo llegar tan lejos, pero saber que no era así le hizo sentir tan feliz que no podía dejar de besarle. Desde entonces ellos no habían dejado de amarse y enseñar cuanto se querían, ya no tuvieron ningún miedo de contarle al mundo que estaban juntos.  
Cada vez que me viene a la mente los momentos felices que hemos vivido me duele más el pensar que todo vaya acabar así. No solo porque se separen, sino porque papá ni siquiera pueda estar aquí.  
Siempre había aceptado que mis padres no iban a ser como los demás, pero no pensé que si rompían no iba a ser un simple divorcio, sino que significaba que papá debía huir de la ley para no terminar encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Parece que ni eso podía ser normal. Cada uno por un lado y la única forma de mantener contacto con papá parecía que solo podría ser por este viejo teléfono.  
Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y di un respingo sobre el sillón. Alcé la mirada y me topé con Ned.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó con preocupación.  
Limpie mis mejillas asintiendo, negando lo evidente. No quería hacerle sentir mal también a él con mis problemas, había venido a divertirse no a deprimirse.  
\- No te preocupes, solo son bajones momentáneos -dije poniéndome pie, guardado la carta de papá en mi bolsillo-. En cuanto cene seguro se me pasa.  
\- ¿De verdad? Si no me quedo más.  
\- No, estoy bien -insistí, aun sorbiendo por la nariz-. No quiero que tu madre se enfade y no te deje venir más.  
\- Eso es verdad -hizo una mueca-. Quizá es mejor que me vaya o me regañará.  
\- Vale, ya nos veremos mañana -asentí.  
Me gustaba distraerme con Ned, pero ahora mismo no podía dejar de pensar en papá y pops y solo le amargaría a él también. Además estaba ansioso por usar el teléfono y comprobar si papá estaba tras él y se encontraba bien.  
Ned recogió sus cosas y se marchó enseguida. En cuanto salió por la puerta corrí a por el teléfono y lo abrí. Miré la agenda y sonreí al ver "Steve Rogers" en los contactos. Renombré el contactó como "Papá" y me quedé viendo la pantalla durante unos momentos.  
Una parte de mi temía hablar con él. ¿Y si no estaba bien? ¿Y si no me gustaba lo que tuviera que decirme? O peor aún, ¿y si pops se enteraba de que había hablado con papá?  
Acaricié el botón de llamada tratando de imaginar todas las respuestas a esas preguntas y que terminará todo bien. Era una estupidez tener tanto miedo a una simple llamada, pero supongo que papá tampoco pensaba que un vídeo pudiera hacer tanto daño. Ni el vídeo de The Ring le hubiera asustado tanto.  
Finalmente presioné la tecla y escuché los tonos, sintiendo como con cada uno mi corazón se aceleraba más.  
\- ¿Peter? -Preguntó la voz de papá en un susurró lleno de sorpresa.  
\- Papá... -dije a penas sin voz, sintiendo como mi labio temblaba.  
\- Hijo mío... -escuché una respiración profunda y como tragaba saliva, casi sin poder hablar-. Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo.  
Quise responder pero si abría la boca sabía que solo saldría un llanto. Con solo escuchar su voz apaciguaba tanto miedo por él. Al menos sabía que estaba en un lugar a salvo de Ross.  
\- Siento mucho todo, hijo, no sabes cuánto -continuó susurrando-. Quisiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas de forma distinta, pero la realidad es que debo afrontar mis errores y vivir con ello, sufrir con ello. Solo espero que no me odies como lo hace tú padre.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin ningún tipo de control mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, esperando poder articular la palabra lo más clara posible.  
\- No -murmuré con voz rota-. Nunca te podría odiar, papá.  
Le escuché expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y luego como sorbía por la nariz.  
¿También estaba llorando? Papá siempre estaba tan entero fuera la situación que fuera que escuchar que estaba llorando era extraño. No quería escucharle así, pero por otro lado me reconfortaba el saber que nos echaba de menos, no por la parte de sufrir, sino por la de que nos ama.  
\- Te amo, papá -dije antes de romper a llorar otra vez.  
\- Te amo más, hijo -respondió con un nudo en la garganta-. No llores, por favor, no merezco eso.  
\- No digas eso -negué limpiando mis mejillas-. Mereces todo, papá.  
\- Creo que tu padre discreparía con eso.  
Di un suspiro pesado, sabiendo que tenía razón.  
Pops estaba en una fase de rabia y dolor y creía lo peor de papá, nadie podía hacerle cambiar esa opinión.  
\- No tiene por qué tener la razón siempre -respondí.  
\- Puede ser, pero le he dado motivos para que piense así... -su voz se rompió al final y volvió a sorber por la nariz.  
\- Lo sé, papá -susurré.  
\- ¿Lo sabes? -Preguntó con sorpresa.  
\- Me contó todo lo que pasó.  
\- ¿Y cómo no me odias?  
\- Porque eres mi padre y sé que no querías hacerle daño a papá -contesté.  
Le escuché suspirar y respirar con fuerza por casi un minuto. Su silencio reflejaba tanto dolor que no pude evitar que más lágrimas salieran.  
Subí los pies al sillón y me hice tan pequeño como pude mientras esperaba.  
\- Ni siquiera sé cómo expresar lo inmensamente orgulloso que estoy de ti, hijo. Con los padres que tienes no sé cómo has salido así -hizo una suave risa, aunque sabía que no tenía humor.  
\- Tengo los mejores padres, me habéis dado todo y me habéis querido como un hijo propio -murmuré tragándome un sollozo-, por eso yo me siento vuestro aun recordando a mis padre de verdad. Os amo como a ellos.  
Su respiración se entrecortó durante los segundos que quedó en silencio.  
\- Esas palabras significan todo para mí, porque esa era nuestra meta cuando te adoptamos -pude sentir una sonrisa en su voz-. Díselo a tú padre, sé que le alegraras el día con eso.  
\- Lo haré, guardaré eso para el día que más me moleste -dije tratando de bromear para que no lloráramos nuevamente.  
\- Buen truco -rio-. Cuídale mucho, hijo, ahora más que nunca te va a necesitar -me pidió.  
Di un suspiro cansado.  
Sabía que pops necesitaba apoyo, y por supuesto se lo voy a dar, pero quisiera no tener que hacerlo. Estaba demasiado susceptible, dolido y deprimido, y todo eso era cómo un cóctel explosivo viniendo de él. Sin embargo no había otra opción y nunca le iba a dejar solo por muy cansado que pueda ser.  
\- Lo haré, papá, pero prométeme cuidarte tú también -respondí.  
\- Vale, mientras tú y Tony estéis bien yo estaré bien.  
Quisiera creerle, pero difícilmente íbamos a estar bien alguno de nosotros. Quizá aprendamos a vivir con esto, pero de ahí a superarlo para ser felices no creo que fuera a pasar nunca. Sabía que no se refería a eso, sino a cuidarnos y estar a salvo, pero la frase en si me parecía inverosímil.  
Sin embargo el que más debía ponerse a salvo era él. Estoy seguro que el Secretario Ross va a estar detrás de él y su amigo, y también de quién haya escapado de la balsa. Sé bien que era cosa suya, papá nunca dejaría a sus amigos solos y mucho más cuando le habían apoyado arriesgándose a ser detenidos, tal y como había pasado. Yo mismo vi como lo hacían y no fue agradable ver como detuvieron a tío Clint, Sam y Wanda, incluso al hombre que se hizo grande. Él precisamente fue uno de los que más se quejó cuando les detenían, junto a tío Clint que no dejaba de maldecir. Me dolió verle así y más porque con sus palabras atacó a pops.  
Ahora que sé porque pasó todo entiendo lo que les llevó a pelear. Cada uno luchaba por lo que creían correcto, solo que a papá le engañaron para poder hacerles daño. Lo peor era que lo había logrado, ahora todos desconfían de todos. Pops es incapaz de creer en nada que papá le haya dicho hasta el día hoy y tampoco sabe que creer de los demás. Es tan doloroso ver lo fácil que es quebrar la confianza de una persona aun cuando se conocen desde hace 8 años.  
Ahora solo esperaba que papá pudiera estar bien aunque esté lejos, muy lejos. Después de lo de la balsa probablemente Thaddeus Ross no se contentará con solo meterle entre unas simples rejas y no soportaría ver a papá encerrado.  
Como todavía seguía en silencio decidí sacar lo que tenía en mente.  
\- Papá -dije en apenas un susurró.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó, con un cambio en su respiración.  
\- Nada malo -le tranquilice-. Solo quería saber... Emm...  
Dudé en como preguntarle o en si hacerlo sin rodeos. Uno no pregunta a su padre todos los días si ayudado en una fuga en una cárcel de máxima seguridad bajo el mar.  
\- Dime lo que quieras, hijo -trató de apremiarme.  
\- Está bien -suspiré-. Papá hoy a recibido una llamada del Secretario Ross... -dije dejando en el aire la pregunta sin formular.  
Le escuché soltar el aire y luego contuvo una risa, tratando de ocultarla con una tos.  
\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Papá... -respondí como una queja al notar que intentaba tomarme el pelo.  
\- No necesitas saberlo, Peter -dijo, repentinamente seco.  
\- Pero, papá...  
\- No -me cortó con firmeza-. No voy a decirte nada porque no vas a ser cómplice de mis actos.  
\- No hace falta que me digas nada porque ya sé que lo de la prisión has sido tú -respondí, envalentonado.  
Me cansaba que me trataran siempre como a un niño que no entiende nada y deben defender mis espaldas a cada segundo. Era capaz de guardar un secreto, nunca le diría a nadie lo que él me dijera. Ni siquiera a pops, así que mucho menos a Ross.  
\- Peter, por favor, no hagas esto, no es un juego. Saber estas cosas te pone en peligro, tan solo el teléfono lo hace -dijo cada vez con más dureza en su voz-. He tenido que pensarme mucho el mandártelo.  
\- No soy estúpido, papá. Soy capaz de comprender que es una situación delicada, pero no por ello voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti -hice una pausa esperando a que él dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo continué-. Todos saben que tú has sido quién ha entrado en la balsa. Lo sé yo, lo sabe papá, y lo sabe Ross y seguro por eso llamó.  
\- ¿Lo sabe Tony? -Preguntó en un susurro.  
\- Sí, no es difícil deducirlo, papá. Solo tú harías una locura así por los demás -dije con orgullo-. Y sé que él también lo sabe aunque ande tozudo contigo ahora. También sé que aprueba eso, dejó a Ross en espera cuando él llamó -me salió una sonrisa con el recuerdo.  
Estaba tan seguro que muy en el fondo pops seguía teniendo confianza en papá, solo su dolor y rabia le hace dudar.  
\- Oh dios, Tony... -hizo una risa-. Cuida de él, Pete, vigila que descanse, coma y no se desvele.  
\- Ya lo hago, pero no es fácil -me quejé.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, por eso te lo pido.  
\- Vale, seguiré vigilándole. Happy y Pepper me ayudan también, incluso Rhodes. Aunque él ya tiene bastante ahora como para estar pendiente de papá -hice una mueca.  
\- Cierto... ¿Cómo esta Rhodes? Natasha me ha contado que pasó.  
\- Ha quedado paralítico.  
Soltó el aire de golpe y le escuche suspirar varias veces.  
\- Pero papá está haciendo prototipos de un aparato para ayudarle a caminar -continué, al ver que le había afectado-. Los está probando y parece que ira bien.  
Lo último que quería ahora era deprimir más a papá, no quería que sufriera más de lo que el ya parecía torturarse.  
\- Se fuerte, hijo, verás que todo mejorará con el tiempo -dijo para animarme-. Ahora come algo y ve a dormir, allí ya es tarde.  
Dudaba mucho que esto fuera a mejorar en un tiempo cercano, sobre todo porque él estaba lejos de aquí.  
\- ¿Podré verte algún día?  
\- Algún día, hijo. Quizá pase tiempo hasta entonces, pero estaré contigo si me necesitas, ahora ya sabes dónde localizarme.  
Asentí aunque sabía que no me veía. Sentía las lágrimas otra vez a punto de salir, nublándome la vista.  
Quería que viniera a abrazarme, pero no le haría arriesgar su libertad solo por un capricho.  
\- Ve a descansar, Peter -continuó-. No olvides lo que te he dicho de tu padre, cuídale y cuídate tú también. Te amo, hijo.  
\- Te amo, papá -las lágrimas terminaron desbordándose de mis ojos al decir las palabras.  
Quedó todo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que finalmente terminó la llamada. Solté el teléfono y tapé mi rostro rompiendo a llorar una vez más.  
Me dolía tanto todo que me costaba respirar. Sentía como si la habitación hubiera menguado y hubiera poco aire para respirar. Comenzó a atacarme un sentimiento de claustrofobia y comencé a hiperventilar.  
Me levanté rápidamente y abrí la puerta del jardín de un tirón. Salté al césped y respiré profundo varias veces tratando de volver a normalizar mi respiración. Cuando noté que me calmaba miré a mí alrededor para visualizar la amplitud del jardín y terminara de irse esta sensación.  
Me paré mirando hacia la casa y solo pensar en entrar me volvía ahogar. Dentro todo me recordaba a pops y papá. Alcé la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación y suspire acercándome a la pared.  
Trepé por la pared hasta la ventana y entré a mi habitación. No lo pensé ni un segundo y saqué mi traje de la mochila. Prefería ir a cualquier lugar antes que quedarme aquí.

•••

Di un gran salto ayudándome con la telaraña y aterrice en la azotea de un edificio. Di una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos unos segundos escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Los coches pasando a gran velocidad, gritos de un grupo de jóvenes que van de fiesta, una sirena de un coche de policía... Todo eso me hacía sentir libre, me decía que no habían paredes, y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.  
Abrí los ojos respirando profundamente una vez más y me senté en la cornisa.  
Frente a mi tenía las grandes vistas de la noche en Manhattan. Desde aquí había la mejor vista a la torre de los Vengadores, lo suficientemente lejos para verla entera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus detalles.  
Papá me contó que cuando salió del hielo lo primero que le inspiró a dibujar fue la torre cuando aún tenía las letras de Stark. Estaba sentado en un café y al ver la torre le dieron ganas de dibujarla. Decía que en aquel momento nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría viviendo ahí y se enamoraría de pops. Pero la vida es extraña y nos trae las cosas que menos esperamos, de la misma manera que llegó su amor de sorpresa se fue.  
Me saqué la máscara para limpiar mis mejillas y bajé la mirada a los pies, viendo la gran altura del edificio en el que estaba. Había salido de casa para no tener cosas que me recordarán a ellos pero parecía que ni aquí fuera podía estar a salvo porque el ego de pops hizo la torre más alta de Nueva York.  
\- ¿Spider boy?  
Me giré instintivamente y al segundo me maldije al darme cuenta que no llevaba la máscara puesta.  
\- De... Deadpool... -tartamudeé, poniéndome nervioso.  
Desde hacía varias semanas había topado con él en varias ocasiones. Decía que le gustaba mi estilo, aunque no sabía a qué se refería con eso o si era una burla por mi traje casero. Lo que me gustaba de él era que sabía animarme para seguir ayudando a las personas. Nunca le dije que quiénes son mis padres y porque me prohíben el hacer grandes luchas, pero si sabe que solo me permiten hacer pequeñas cosas y que eso me frustra.  
Lo que me preocupaba ahora era que me había visto la cara. Si pops o papá se enteran que he quedado al descubierto frente a alguien seguro me quitarían en traje.  
\- ¡Esto si no lo esperaba, eres adolescente! -Dijo con sorpresa-. Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido.  
Me puse la máscara rápidamente y volví a mirar al frente, ignorándole.  
No quería tener que entrar en más detalles y supiera más sobre mí. Yo no sabía quién era él y mucho menos que edad tenía, así que no podía fiarme de él a pesar de que ha sido un buen apoyo en alguna ocasión.  
Se sentó a mi lado y quedó mirándome fijamente, lo cual me molestaba.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Pool? No tengo ánimos para tus tonterías hoy.  
\- Nada -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Otra vez tus padres?  
Le miré de reojo y asentí. Aunque no era el problema de siempre si era por ellos.  
\- ¿Por qué no pasas de ellos y haces lo que quieres? Te puedo enseñar.  
Me reí con sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza.  
Sabía lo que él hacía y no aprobaba sus métodos en lo más mínimo. Realmente nos conocimos cuando yo le paré cuando perseguía a un ladrón y trató de matarle. Le interrumpí en el momento justo y el ladrón huyó. Deadpool se enfadó y luego él se metió en medio cuando yo perseguía a alguien. Lo único bueno que saqué de todo esto era que había logrado que no matara en un par de ocasiones. Le convencí de llamar a la policía y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo porque decía que cuando saliera de la cárcel seguiría haciendo daño, lo hizo al final.  
\- No digas estupideces -le respondí.  
\- Entonces tendrás que seguir aguantándoles.  
\- Ojalá -murmuré, sintiendo como picaban las lágrimas tras mis ojos.  
Desearía que así fuera, significaría que ambos están aquí.  
\- Eso no tiene sentido, Spidey.  
\- No es por lo de siempre -dije, volviéndome hacia él-. Uno de mis padres se ha ido y no volverá en mucho tiempo, si es que vuelve.  
\- ¿Uno de tus padres? -Pude notar la confusión en su voz.  
\- Sí, tengo 2 padres -aclaré.  
\- Parece que siempre tengo algo nuevo que aprender de ti, pequeña araña -dijo en tono divertido-. Un adolescente con padres gays... ¿Por casualidad no serás gay también?  
\- No, no lo soy y si lo fuera no es asunto tuyo -respondí frunciendo el ceño, más agresivo de lo que pretendía.  
\- Tranquilo, te veo muy a la defensiva.  
\- Lo siento, no es un buen día... -di un suspiro pesado.  
Sé que con sus estupideces quería distraerme, pero hoy no podía sentirme bien. Estaba cansado de todo y de todos. Ahora tenía que cuidar de pops y tenía que asegurarme de que papá estuviera bien, sin embargo no había nadie que se preocupara por mí. Tenía a Ned, pero él no comprendía ni la mitad de las cosas, principalmente porque no sabía que era Spider-Man. Eso me hacía sentir tan solo, incluso aun teniendo alguien al lado.  
Miré a Deadpool, que todavía me miraba, y me di cuenta que era la única persona que había venido a mí sin necesidad de buscarle. Quizá no era tan malo como intentaba parecer, es más, siempre ha sido bastante agradable conmigo y se ha preocupado que no me desanimara cuando discutía con mis padres por ser Spider-Man.  
Me saqué nuevamente la máscara dando un suspiro.  
\- Creo mis padres se van a separar y no tengo manera de impedirlo -dije con ojos llorosos-. Es imposible hacer hablar a dos personas que no se pueden ver porque uno odia al otro, y el otro no puede entrar en el país...  
Apretó mi hombro con la mano y la miré, sintiendo de verdad que era un apoyo. Aunque fuera casi un extraño me escuchaba más de lo que lo hacían los que me conocían.  
\- La vida es una mierda a veces.  
\- Qué buena forma de animar -comenté con una carcajada sin humor.  
\- Solo digo la verdad, Spider boy.  
\- Eso sí es cierto -suspiré-. Tengo tan mala suerte que hasta me has visto sin máscara para rematar el día.  
\- No te voy a delatar, Spidey, no sé tu nombre, aunque si me suena tu cara de algo -ladeó la cabeza para verme mejor.  
Giré la cara instintivamente.  
\- Aun así es injusto que tú me hayas visto y yo no a ti.  
\- Esto no lo llevo por ocultarme, sino porque te asustaría verme.  
\- Excusas -murmuré.  
Si no quería enseñarme que no lo hiciera, pero que no mintiera.  
\- Si no me quieres creer no lo hagas, pero es así.  
Le miré frunciendo el ceño.  
Lo dijo con tanta convicción que me hizo dudar de verdad.  
\- Si no lo veo no lo creeré -dije para tentarle.  
\- No me importa que no lo creas -se encogió de hombros.  
Chasqueé la lengua por no haberlo conseguido.  
\- Sigo en desventaja, no es justo -me quejé-. Dime algo de ti que me dé la seguridad de que no me delatarás.  
\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que te digo la verdad?  
¡Agh! Tenía razón.  
Resoplé asqueado. De verdad estaba siendo un día nefasto, aunque lo peor es que iba a empeorar.  
\- ¡El hijo de los Vengadores! -Gritó de repente.  
Me caí hacía atrás, dentro de la azotea, por la sorpresa y le miré desde el suelo.  
¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? No había dicho nada que diera a entender que ellos eran mis padres.  
\- ¿Qué? -susurré casi sin aire.  
\- Tu cara me sonaba de algún lado y llevo intentado recordar desde que te he visto -se giró hacía mí y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar-. Te vi en las noticias el otro día cuando hablaban de todo lo que estaba pasando con los Vengadores.  
Tomé su mano y me levanté.  
Apreté la máscara en mi mano, sabiendo que era una estupidez ponérsela ahora que ya sabía quién era, pero también era una manera de ocultar cuánto me afectaba esto.  
Me la volví a poner y le di la espalda.  
\- Ahora entiendo bien porque estás tan preocupado por tus padres, pero son Iron Man y Capitán América, seguro sabrán arreglarse.  
\- Hace 3 semanas hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero ahora sé que no. Se han hecho daño y han sufrido mucho, no se olvidará fácil -contesté.  
\- Aun así no puedes dejar que sus problemas te arruinen a ti, ellos son quiénes tiene que arreglar sus diferencias -por una vez su voz sonó realmente tranquila, hablándome con mucha calma.  
Me volví hacia él.  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que se van arreglar si mi padre Steve es un fugitivo?  
\- ¿Capitán América es un fugitivo? -Exclamó, exageradamente sorprendido.  
\- Sí, los últimos detalles todavía no se han filtrado a la prensa, pero sí, el gobierno va tras él.  
\- ¡No puede ser, es Capitán América! Seré su guardaespaldas contra el gobierno si es necesario -se puso en posición de lucha y dio golpes al aire.  
Me salió una carcajada involuntaria.  
Era extremadamente estúpido, pero sabía cómo hacerme reír.  
\- Gracias -sonreí-. Aunque no me olvido de lo injusto que eres conmigo.  
Me crucé de brazos y él imitó mi postura, ignorando mis palabras. Resoplé y volvió a imitarme.  
\- Eres imposible, Pool -rodé los ojos-. Me largo.  
Di media vuelta y me subí a la cornisa para apuntar al edificio de en frente.  
\- Está bien, está bien... -suspiró.  
Giré la cabeza para verle de reojo y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, sacando desde caramelos hasta.... ¿un dedo? Mejor no quería saber.  
Finalmente saco algo y se acercó a mí para dármelo.  
\- Debo aclarar que ya no me veo como en la foto.  
Le miré extrañado por sus palabras y luego miré lo que me había dado.  
¡Era su identificación! Abrí los ojos asombrado y volví a mirarle sin creer que realmente me hubiera enseñado esto. Estaba su foto, nada que asustara como él quería hacerme creer. Su nombre completo, Wade Winston Wilson. Era de Canadá. Incluso aparecía su fecha de nacimiento. Era del 91 o sea que tenía 10 años más que yo. Él ya había cumplido así que debía tener 25 ya que a mí me quedaban 2 meses para los 15.  
Sonreí devolviéndole su identificación.  
\- ¿En paz? -Preguntó.  
Asentí.  
No tenía nada que reprochar ahora, e incluso ase podía decir que yo sabía más de él que él de mí. Aunque sabiendo quién era podía buscar sobre mí en internet.  
\- Así que, ¿Wade?  
\- Así me dijo mi madre que me llamaba -bromeó.  
Reí extendiendo la mano hacía él mientras con la otra sacaba mi máscara una vez más.  
\- Peter -sonreí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí finaliza por completo todo el drama con Civil War, espero que hayan sufrido mucho.. okno jajaja
> 
> Seguramente ya algunos sospechaban de Wade, así que espero que les guste Spideypool!  
> Tan solo quiero hace runa alcaración en el cambio en la edad de Wade. Primeramente es para evitar los ataques por pedofilia que le dan a la ship, y por otro lado porque en mi mente los imagino más con la edad de Tom y a Ryan con 10 años menos, más o menos como el primer Deadpool.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el punto de vista de Peter porque a partir de ahora tendrá algún capítulo más.


	21. Vida Nueva

###### Steve

Sentí un beso sobre mi hombro y gemí adormecido.  
– Arriba, soldado, se te pegaron las sabanas –susurró Tony en mi oído.  
Abrí los ojos, sonriendo al ver su rostro frente al mío.  
– ¿Me pregunto de quién será la culpa? –Dije con ironía, rodeándole con el brazo.  
– ¿Pero dime si no disfrutaste?  
Sonreí más ampliamente y besé sus labios.  
Disfrutar sería decir poco probablemente. No teníamos una noche así desde hacía muchos años, o incluso mejor diría porqué ya hasta había olvidado por completo la última vez que me había emborrachado. Tony me había convencido de pedirle licor Asgardiano a Thor, podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería. Aunque supongo que yo le había dado motivos para ello por mi estado de ánimo.  
Esta semana se habían cumplido 3 meses del desastre que dejó Thanos a su paso y no podía dejar de recordar ese día, lo bueno y lo malo. Aunque de no haberle parado podría haber sido mucho peor, hubo muchas bajas en la lucha de Wakanda, pero logramos defender lo verdaderamente importante.  
T’Challa hace dos meses hizo un homenaje a todas las vidas perdidas y todos los Vengadores viajamos a Wakanda. Aunque aún los tres lugares atacados estaban recomponiéndose, especialmente Nueva York que era el lugar que veíamos cada día como reconstruían edificios y partes de las calles.  
Todas estas cosas venían a mi mente cada mes, pero especialmente las partes que incluían a Tony. El primer momento en el que le vi después de dos años él a penas me dirigió la palabra, si no fuera por haber vuelto abrazar a Peter no podría recordar nada bueno. No tuvimos tiempo de más y hubo que dividirnos para proteger las gemas. La siguiente vez que nos vimos Peter estaba con mil tubos y Tony me perdonó. Eso último es lo que me llevó a beber, por raro que pueda parecer.  
Tony sabía que me seguía culpando y que el recuerdo de su perdón me hace sentir más culpable. Así qué cansado de ver mi mala cara llamó a Thor y después mandó a Peter con su amigo. Ambos nos pusimos a beber para luego perder la cuenta de cuantas veces hicimos el amor.  
Volver a sentirle mío cada día, no por acostarnos, sino por un simple beso, hace que cualquier mal se cure. Mi culpabilidad sigue ahí, pero la única manera de perdonarme a mí mismo el ocultarle lo de sus padres es haciéndole feliz cada día. Él me elige a mí sobre todos y no voy a dejar que se arrepienta otra vez, aceptaré el reto de ser cada día mejor para él.  
Tony besó mi barbilla y luego se levantó. Le miré extrañado al verle vestido.  
– ¿Qué hora es?  
– Casi las 11, Capitán, por eso te estoy despertando –tiró de las sábanas para sacármelas de encima–. Hasta Peter ha llamado para decir que llegará en breve.  
Ladeó la cabeza viendo mi cuerpo desnudo y le asomó una sonrisa pícara.  
Conocía bien esa expresión, si no salía rápido de la cama y me vestía llegaríamos tarde para ir al complejo.  
Me levanté rápidamente y corrí al baño, escuchando un ronroneo de Tony.  
– Eres muy sutil, Anthony –bromeé con sarcasmo.  
– No trataba de ocultarlo, Steven –respondió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.  
Continuó mirando mientras usaba el baño y me sonrojé al ver como se mordía el labio.  
– Tony, basta –me quejé, avergonzado.  
– Sé que debería decir algo como "después de 10 años te pones pudoroso", pero la verdad es que me encanta, te hace más dulce y eso me abre el apetito. Ya sabes... –me giñó el ojo.  
Me sonrojé más, pero no pude evitar reír.  
– Yo debería decir "eres imposible, Tony" pero diré... Eres imposible, Tony.  
Empujé su cabeza fuera del baño y cerré la puerta mientras le escuchaba reír.  
Me metí en la ducha rápidamente y me duché tan deprisa como pude.  
A las 12 debíamos estar en el complejo y a Tony parecía que no le importaba llegar tarde, sin embargo eso es algo que yo odiaba.  
Hoy los Guardianes iban a irse para volver a sus vidas después de ayudar aquí y debíamos estar ahí para despedirles y dar gracias por su ayuda. Además de eso ya era momento de volver con el grupo y hablar de si oficialmente los Vengadores volvían. Aunque ese no era el tema más importante que teníamos sobre la mesa, el principal era que teníamos las 6 gemas del infinito y aun no habíamos tomado una decisión de qué hacer con ellas.  
Quise que Wanda acabara con ellas sin embargo el Doctor Strange se negó en rotundo a destruir la gema del tiempo. Al no querer entrar en discusión por la prisa que tenía de que me llevara con Tony y Peter dejé que custodiara las gemas hasta que decidiéramos que hacer.  
Cuando salí del baño Tony continuaba ahí, ahora más tranquilo mientras miraba su tablet y sacaba los hologramas para ver los prototipos en los que estaba trabajando.  
– ¿Ya estás trabajando? –Pregunté, comenzando a vestirme.  
– Lo siento, pero mi cabeza tiene ganas de volver a trabajar en serio después de tantos meses de relajación –me enseñó una armadura nueva en el que trabajaba–. Con la nanotecnología ya no puedo avanzar mucho más porque es lo mejor que hay, pero estoy probando diseños diferentes, como para ti –sonrió ampliando otro diseño, esta vez con un traje para mí.  
– ¿Qué tiene de malo el anterior? –Dije terminando de abotonar mi camisa.  
– Que esta anticuado, hay que modernizar.  
– En ese caso deberías cambiarme por uno más moderno porqué también estoy anticuado –bromeé.  
Besé su cabeza mientras reía y salí de la habitación dejándole atrás.  
– Lo estoy pensando –gritó para que le oyera.  
Reí bajando las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina.  
Preparé dos boles de leche con cereales y los puse en la mesa, esperando a que Tony bajara. Sin embargo quién llego antes fue Peter, que entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.  
– Buenos días, papá –se acercó y besó mi mejilla.  
– Buenos días, hijo –sonreí ante su felicidad–. ¿Pasaste buena noche?  
– Sí, estuvo muy bien. ¿Y la vuestra? Pero sin detalles por favor –fingió cara de espanto.  
– Bien –reí.  
– Más que bien –añadió, Tony, uniéndose a nosotros en la cocina.  
– Eso ya no lo necesitaba, pops –su cara de espanto se volvió real–. Aunque no lo creas esas palabras de más dicen demasiado.  
Tony río y tomó su cara para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla.  
– Me has dejado babas –se frotó la mejilla.  
– ¿Quieres más?  
Sacó la lengua e intentó lamerle mientras Peter le empujaba.  
– ¡Pops, para! ¡Qué asco! –Se quejó.  
Me reí viendo como Peter trataba de apartarle con cuidado, pero Tony insistía. Sé bien que Peter podría apartarle con facilidad, solo que inconscientemente le gustaba poder divertirse así y tener buenos momentos en familia, aunque sean extraños.  
– Es como si tuviera dos niños –bromeé, levantándome a preparar otro bol más–. Parar y desayunar.  
– No soy un niño –respondió, Peter, rodando lo ojos.  
Finalmente se sentaron a la mesa y le puse el bol delante a Peter y le acerqué la leche y los cereales.  
– Siempre lo serás para mí –miré a Tony y sonreí–, y él también.  
– Eso te convierte en pederasta.  
Reí negando ante su comentario y comencé a desayunar. Ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y deberíamos correr para llegar a tiempo, por suerte terminamos rápido el desayuno.  
Si no hubiera sido porque Tony esperó hasta el último momento para decidir darles algo de su tecnología a los Guardianes ya estaríamos a medio camino. Sin embargo seguíamos en casa y yo comenzaba a quedarme sin paciencia esperando dentro del coche con Peter. No dejaba de golpear con el pie con nerviosismo y eso me alteraba más a mí.  
– Pete... –Le advertí para que parara.  
Cesó su movimiento dando un suspiro y me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.  
– Lo siento –susurró, apartando la vista cuando le miré.  
Se mordió el labio mirando por la ventana a ver si Tony venía, pero al no ser así volvió a mirarme.  
– ¿Papá, puedo decirte algo? –Preguntó dudoso.  
Pude notar en su expresión la inseguridad que tenía y eso lo demostraban más sus nervios, lo cual me preocupó.  
– Claro, lo que quieras –contesté.  
Bajó la mirada a su regazo y tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.  
– Quería decir algo antes, pero me da miedo la reacción de pops –murmuró, tratando de sonar lo más calmado que sus nervios le permitían–. No quiero que volváis a pelear por mi culpa.  
Me giré para verle y alargué la mano para tocar su pierna.  
– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté preocupado por sus palabras.  
– Cuando tu no estabas y pasó aquello con el padre de Liz pops aceptó que quizá podía ser bueno para los Vengadores –alzó la mirada a la mía–, y cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la nave que iba a Titán dijo que era un Vengador... –Quedó de repente callado y tragó saliva.  
– ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar con eso, Peter?  
Dio un suspiro, echando una rápida mirada hacía la casa por si Tony venía y luego volvió a mí.  
– Quiero de verdad serlo, papá –dijo en apenas un susurro–, pero sé que pops a pesar de lo que dijo no va a querer por lo que me pasó la última vez.  
Cerré los ojos unos segundos dando un suspiro pesado.  
No podía decir que me emocionara la idea de que Peter fuera un Vengador, había muchísimos riesgos y eso me aterraba. Pero por otra parte él ya era adulto, le quedaban tan solo unos meses para cumplir los 18. Además sabía de primera mano que tenía coraje y valentía de sobras para ser un gran héroe. Eso me enorgullecía enormemente.  
– No, a tu padre no le va a gustar nada, pero tendrá que aceptarlo –hice una pequeña sonrisa para él–. Aunque aún no sabemos qué va a pasar con los Vengadores.  
– No podéis disolverlos nuevamente, Thanos por poco nos mata por no estar preparados.  
– No me lo recuerdes, hijo –dije sintiendo un escalofrío.  
Al largo de mi vida he luchado muchas batallas, pero en ninguna sentí el miedo que sentí en está. Lo más irónico es que sufría por la batalla que yo no luchaba, tan solo podía pensar en Peter y Tony que habían desaparecido. Me aterraba el no saber dónde estaban o si estaban bien, y ese miedo se magnífico cuando vimos aparecer a Thanos en Wakanda ya que eso significaba que nadie había logrado pararle y eso podía implicar la muerte de los rivales.  
Por suerte no fue a tanto, aunque casi me sentí morir por Peter. Él sin duda se llevó la peor parte de todos, Tony tenía muchas magulladuras y su herida del costado gracias a la nanotecnología no fue grave y curo rápido, y yo tuve muchas contusiones y una pequeña concusión por el golpe que me dio en la cara, pero no fue nada que no hubiéramos sufrido antes.  
– Pero tenéis que salvar al mundo, papá. Recuerda lo que tanto me decías cuando era pequeño y me quejaba de tus misiones, "todo en este mundo es frágil...".  
– "...por eso debemos usar nuestra fuerza para mantenerlo vivo" –terminé la frase–. Sigo pensando lo mismo, ahora más que nunca, pero no depende de mí.  
– Sí depende de ti, todos te seguían a ti y seguro muchos lo seguirán haciendo.  
– Sabes que no es tan fácil como eso, Peter.  
– Pero puedes intentarlo –insistió esperanzado.  
Sabía que su insistencia se debía realmente a que quería formar parte de algo más grande, de hacer misiones de verdad y luchar por salvar el mundo. Me enorgullecía su tenacidad, aunque a la vez me asustaba porque algo malo le pasara. Todos tendrían un ojo sobre él, especialmente Tony y yo, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo sería eso ya que no sabemos en qué momento puede llegar la adopción.  
Tony decía que se tomaría el tiempo necesario para cuidarla, pero no iba a dejarle solo y perderme toda la infancia de nuestra hija. Había propuesto ir solo en casos importantes y turnarnos de vez en cuando. Quizá el que Peter entrara en los Vengadores también sería de ayuda para suplir una de nuestras ausencias hasta que entre en confianza y Tony se sienta más tranquilo. Aunque para eso primero debía convencerle.  
– De acuerdo, pero solo si tú tienes el valor de decirle a tu padre que quieres ser un Vengador.  
– ¿Qué? No, tienes que convencerle tú, a mí no... –se tragó las últimas palabras cuando Tony cerró la puerta de casa y nos sobre saltó.  
Corrió hasta el coche y nos miró extrañado al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa.  
– ¿Pasa algo?  
– No, solo estábamos cansados de esperar –respondí.  
Miré a Peter una última vez y cabeceé hacía Tony para que le dijera. Peter negó y rodé los ojos volviéndome hacia el frente.  
– Vamos... –dije arrancando el coche.

•••

Antes de llegar al complejo pudimos advertir lo que nos esperaba a la llegada al ver la entrada llena de furgonetas con logotipos de televisión, radio y revistas.  
Hacía mucho que no veía esta muchedumbre de periodistas, por suerte me libré de verla cuando volví a casa pero no iba a tener suerte dos veces. Esta vez se reunían por el anuncio de que los Guardianes se iban y seguro querían sacar imágenes que lo verificaran. Lo que nos esperaba no iba a ser bueno.  
Escuché a Peter chasquear la lengua en cuanto vio la ola de personas paradas frente a las puertas del complejo, tantas que nos impedían avanzar con el coche.  
– Déjalo aquí o lo golpearán todo –dijo Tony quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.  
Asentí viéndole bajar y tomé aire antes de hacerlo yo.  
Tony y Peter me esperaron y cerré el coche antes de ir a su lado y comenzar a escuchar miles de preguntas.  
– ¿Capitán Rogers cómo se siente después de haber sido fugitivo de la justicia? –Preguntó alguien, provocando que todos pusieran un micrófono frente a mí.  
Traté de ignorar la pregunta, abriéndome paso entre los periodistas y seguir tras Tony, pero las preguntas continuaron. A cada cual me iba recordando más todo lo que había ocurrido hace dos años.  
– ¿Han vuelto juntos?  
– ¿Finalmente se van a divorciar o arreglaron sus diferencias?  
– ¿Stark, ha perdonado todo el daño que le hizo el Capitán Rogers?  
– ¿Cómo está su hijo con su vuelta, Capitán?  
Todas las preguntas nos atacaron sin cesar hasta llegar a la puerta, dónde Tony se giró y miró de frente a todas las cámaras.  
– Creo que todas esas preguntas absurdas quedan respondidas con el hecho de que Steve camine a mi lado, así que si nos disculpan llegamos tarde –finalizó, tirando de la puerta para dejarnos pasar.  
– No era necesario que hicieras eso –murmuré una vez se cerró la puerta.  
– Sí lo era –respondió encarándome–. Sabes que no iban a parar si no obtenían respuesta, seguirían malmetiendo en nuestra vida con el que fueras fugitivo y el divorcio.  
En eso tenía razón, los medios nunca se cansan de meterse en las vidas ajenas e insinuar las peores cosas de cualquiera. Incluso cerca de un año después de que nos separáramos se llegó a decir que nos habíamos divorciado oficialmente, lo cual Tony salió a desmentir diciendo que de ser así yo debería estar en la cárcel al haber pisado suelo Estadounidense.  
Tony se puso de puntillas y besó mis labios suavemente para luego tomar mi mano y hacerme caminar con él tras Peter, que esperaba impaciente en las escaleras.

###### Tony

Después de todas esas preguntas me sentía bastante irritado. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de hacer que Steve olvidara todo lo que pasó y esto sabía que iba hacerlo volver. No tenía ya el cuerpo para otra borrachera hoy.  
Llegamos a la sala y todos ya estaban ahí, incluidos Strange, Wong, Lang, Van Dyne, T’Challa y Shuri. Esta última en seguida se acercó a Peter y ambos se pusieron a hablar en murmullos. En la visita a Wakanda de hace unas semanas parece que congeniaron bien y Peter había comenzado a hablar más a menudo con ella.  
Steve por su lado fue directo a saludar a Bucky. En otro momento me hubiera molestado bastante, pero después de haber solucionado las cosas con Barnes me sentía mucho más tranquilo respecto a él. Otra razón era porque Steve se estaba esforzando en no llamar a Bucky o venir a verle tan solo por mis celos.  
Desde su vuelta se notaba cuanto procuraba no hacer algo que pudiera molestarme. Una parte de mi estaba feliz de ver cuánto valoraba nuestro matrimonio, pero la otra estaba triste de ver lo que Steve se veía obligado a hacer tan solo por contentarme. Ya no sabía cómo hacerle ver que no importaba ya lo que pasó y que solo quiero estar con él y seguir adelante. Su repentina inseguridad me hacía sentir a mí más inseguro y así iba a ser difícil empezar de nuevo con un bebé. Necesitaba hablar con él muy seriamente otra vez, e incluso con ayuda de otra persona para que no trate de disuadirme. Quizá la mejor opción es precisamente Bucky, es alguien que también le conoce bien para poder hacerle ver.  
– ¡Al fin! Ya creíamos que no saldríais de vuestra burbuja de amor –bromeó, Romanoff.  
– No es que tuviera ganas, pero Steve me ha obligado –respondí.  
Steve hizo una risa, sabiendo que no era verdad ya que he sido yo quien ha tenido que despertarle, pero como era lo habitual en nosotros que fuera al revés sabía que lo creerían. Es estúpido mentir, pero tenía una reputación que mantener. No me gustaba demostrar cuanto me ha hecho madurar Steve.  
– Sí, ha tardado casi 10 minutos en subirse al coche –comentó, Peter.  
– La edad ya te afecta que te cuesta caminar, Stark –se burló, Barton.  
Rodé los ojos acercándome donde estaba para quitar sus pies del sillón contiguo para sentarme.  
– Realmente estaba terminando algo para Quill –dije sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo y dejándola sobre la mesita.  
– ¿Para mí? –Preguntó dudoso.  
Asentí y él se acercó a coger la caja mientras todos miraban expectantes.  
Steve se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón sin dejar de mirar a Quill cuando sacaba de la caja un reproductor del tamaño de una moneda.  
– He oído por ahí que te gusta la música de los 80 –miré de soslayo a Gamora, quién me sonrió–. Puedes ponerlo en altavoz o conectar todo tipo de auricular, aunque yo te puse unos inalámbricos que diseñé con mi hijo.  
– Van muy bien, yo los utilizo siempre –añadió, Peter.  
– Sigo sin entender porque me das esto –dijo extrañado.  
– Se le llama agradecer, no sé si en el espacio estáis familiarizados con ese término.  
– Tony –me reprendió, Steve–, se más amable.  
Rodé los ojos.  
Me salía solo, el sarcasmo era automático en mí y más cuando parecían juzgar un regalo que hacía. Era tan fácil aceptarlo y agradecer que no entendía porque trataba de buscar un porqué. Tan solo quería agradecer lo mucho que habían ayudado todos, tanto en la lucha como después. Para todos ya había hecho traer algunas mejoras para los jet pack de Rocket, pero para Quill sabía que esto iba a ser especial porque era lo poco que le unía a su madre.  
– ¿Y volveréis de visita alguna vez? –Preguntó, Steve.  
– Espero que sí... –respondió, Gamora.  
– Nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrar a Thanos –interrumpió, Nebula–. Ahora está débil y casi sin aliados, no podemos desperdiciar el momento con visitas.  
Todos la miraron en un silencio tenso.  
Tenía toda la razón, pero ahora mismo lo último en lo que queríamos pensar era en Thanos y todo lo que causó. Estuvimos a punto de perder la batalla, pero por suerte Thor y Wanda son suficientemente poderosos y lograron detenerle el tiempo justo para conseguir lo que nosotros no logramos, sacarle el guantelete. No pude estar ahí para verlo y tuvieron que explicarme lo ocurrido después, ya que cuando Peter se desmayó hice que Strange nos llevara rápidamente al complejo y después el resto fue a Wakanda. Esperaban poder atrapar a Thanos después de quitarle el guantelete, pero logró escapar en una de sus naves antes de poder reaccionar.  
Después de aquello el guantelete está en nuestro poder, más concretamente en el de Strange ya que nos toma a todos por locos solo porque Quill lo utilizó para devolver a Gamora y tuvo un pago por ello. En su brazo izquierdo sufre de dolor crónico y sus venas se han vuelto de un tono negruzco. Banner y la Doctora Cho le han examinado pero no saben cómo remitirlo. Por suerte Quill lo toma con positivismo y le parece un precio muy bajo a pagar por la vida de Gamora, y en esta ocasión le doy la razón ya que haría lo mismo por Steve y Peter.  
– Si necesitan ayuda no tienen nada más que pedirme e iré –dijo, Thor, dando un paso al frente.  
– También con nosotros –continuó, Romanoff.  
– Aquí tendréis siempre unos aliados –terminó añadiendo, Steve.  
– Gracias a todos –respondió, Gamora.  
La sala se llenó de silencio, con pequeños asentimientos y sonrisas sin rastro de felicidad. Si volvíamos a ser aliados algún día sería porque algo no va bien, así que de algún modo no podía ser algo bueno si nos veíamos de nuevo.  
– Antes de irnos queremos saber que pasara con las gemas –inquirió saber, Nebula.  
– Lo más sensato será destruirlas, no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguien pueda tenerlas nuevamente –respondió, Steve.  
Esa respuesta pareció agradarles y quedaron todos más tranquilos, exceptuando por la cara de desagrado de Strange.  
– Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos un largo viaje por delante –comentó, Rocket.  
Se formó una fila hacia el hangar, dónde terminaron las despedidas y quedó la promesa de volvernos a ver.  
Ahora estaríamos en contacto con el comunicador en el que trabajé con Rocket. Había sido divertido trabajar con él, es de las pocas personas que entienden mi trabajo y no debo explicarle cómo hacerlo. Tan solo Peter se le acerca, pero a él todavía le falta por aprender, pero me gusta cómo se esfuerza y las ganas que tiene de que le enseñe más. Aunque creo que eso se debe a su nueva amiga, algo me dice que quiere intentar hacerle la competencia a Shuri. Es un alivio saber que el futuro está en buenas manos si Peter y Shuri se encargan de la tecnología de los Vengadores cuando yo me retire. Aunque nada supera el presente, Rocket y yo hemos hecho un gran trabajo estos días para actualizarnos y aprender del otro, me hubiera gustado haber aprovechado el tiempo que ha estado aquí, pero preferí pasar el máximo tiempo en casa y recuperarnos de todo lo que pesaba sobre nosotros.  
Ha sido muy reconfortante tener tiempo en familia y ver que podemos volver a ser lo que fuimos, o todavía mejor con la emoción de pensar en agrandar la familia. Steve un día sacó los álbumes de fotos de Peter cuando era pequeño y nos llenó de nostalgia y con ganas de volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Sabemos que esta vez sería mucho más complicado porqué sería un bebé, pero aunque me daba algo de miedo también me emocionaba por verla crecer desde el primer día.  
Lo único que me preocupaba era lo que fuera a pasar ahora. Tenemos que aclarar que pasará con los Vengadores y eso afectará a nuestra vida nuevamente, aunque espero poder seguir compaginándolo bien con ser padres, como hicimos con Peter. La ventaja ahora era que éramos más y eso nos proporcionaba algo más de libertad, así que tenía esperanzas con que funcionara.  
Finalmente los Guardianes enteraron en su nave y esperamos hasta verles despegar. Realmente iba a extrañar los momentos divertidos con ellos.  
Cuando fuimos a Wakanda pasamos toda la noche allí y en la cena no faltaron bromas. Al parecer Mantis tiene un don peculiar al que nadie se escapa y avergonzó casi al 100% de nosotros. El que más disfruté fue saber que Barton sentía envidia de lo empalagosos que éramos Steve y yo. Aunque también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, Steve parecía sentir una mezcla de culpabilidad, miedo y amor. Eso me hizo sentir francamente mal, aunque en estos dos meses desde aquello Mantis me ha dicho que la culpabilidad y el miedo ya no son tan fuerte y que es por la seguridad que le estoy dando. Me enorgullece saber que le calmo, él siempre me había calmado a mí y por una vez era al revés.  
Sin embargo aquello no fue lo más triste que Mantis sintió. La fiesta se hundió cuando tocó a Thor. El dolor con el que carga ni si quiera se puede calificar. A perdido tanto que prácticamente ya no puede perder más, tan solo queda la mitad de su pueblo y ni siquiera sabe dónde están. Por eso dijo que después de la marcha de los Guardianes él también lo haría para encontrarles. Le diseñé un quinjet más grande y en cuanto esté terminado partirá en su búsqueda. Después de lo que ha sufrido es lo poco que puedo hacer para ayudarle.  
Steve pasó el brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a él, dándome un beso en la sien.  
– Ha sido un detalle muy bonito el regalo de Quill –murmuró con una sonrisa.  
– No me costaba nada y a él le iba hacer ilusión –dije como si nada.  
– Aja... –ensanchó su sonrisa.  
Sé que intentaba indagar para saber por qué había decidido hacer un regalo a Star-Lord. Hubiera dicho que eran celos si no fuera porque su sonrisa parecía más bien curiosa.  
– Solo trataba de ser amable como tú siempre me dices. Gamora me dijo que esa música le recordaba a su madre y me pareció una buena idea, nada más –me encogí de hombros.  
La sonrisa de Steve cambió, ahora viéndome con ternura.  
– Eres adorable –susurró besándome–. Ese corazón tuyo cada día me enamora más.  
– No es nada del otro mundo, Steve –dije casi como una queja.  
Odiaba a veces que tratara de sacar de contexto un simple gesto de agradecimiento y volverlo algo sensiblero. Nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Solo me parecía un regalo apropiado que no me costaba ningún esfuerzo. ¿Qué si sabía que le iba a encantar? Sí, por supuesto, podrá mantener vivo el recuerdo de su madre aun estando lejos, conozco bien esa sensación y sé que va a encontrar alivio en esa música y... Mierda, sí... Tiene razón. El recuerdo de mi madre me ha llevado a comprender su sentimiento y tratar de apaciguar a uno de los dos.  
– Di lo que quieras, Tony, te amo así –sonrió.  
– Te amo, idiota –sonreí rodando los ojos.  
Todos comenzamos a volver a dentro y Peter corrió hacía nosotros para atraparnos en el pasillo.  
– ¿Vais hablar de los Vengadores? –Preguntó mirando a Steve de soslayo.  
– Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Dije mirando de él a Steve.  
Con una mirada me bastó para saber que había algo que no me estaban diciendo y no me gustaba como se miraban. Tras esas miradas sé que habían palabras que no me iban a gustar y en el interior de mi cabeza saltó una alarma.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté viendo a Steve.  
– Peter tiene algo que decirte.  
Miré a Peter y agachó la mirada automáticamente removiéndose nervioso.  
– Peter Benjamin habla ahora. ¿Qué has hecho?  
– No he hecho nada –se defendió.  
– Más bien es lo que no ha hecho –comentó, Steve.  
Le miré brevemente de reojo y luego me quedé fijo en Peter cruzándome de brazos.  
– Vamos, Peter, no es el fin del mundo –le animó.  
– Pero se va a enfadar y luego discutiréis por mi culpa... No quiero eso otra vez –negó una y otra vez.  
– Discutiré porqué le digas a él y conmigo no te atrevas.  
– Es que sé que me dirás que no –bajó la cabeza y dio un suspiro pesado.  
– No lo sabrás si no me lo dices, Peter –le hice levantar la cabeza para que me mirara.  
– Quiero ser parte del equipo, quiero ser un Vengador –dijo casi en un susurro.  
Cerré los ojos, tratando de no alterarme como ellos esperaban.  
Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, Peter siempre ha querido ser más y sé que puede hacerlo, pero es inevitable que me asuste el pensar que vuelva a pasarle algo. Steve dice que es improbable que vuelva a pasarle algo así, y tiene razón, sin embargo podría pasarle cosas peores. Nosotros lo hemos comprobado en carne propia. Tengo una gran cicatriz en mi estómago que me lo recuerda cada día y si no hubiera sido por la nanotecnología hoy estaría muerto, y Peter también porque nadie le hubiera llevado de vuelta al complejo. Solo pensar en ello siento que me dará un ataque de ansiedad y de no ser por el agarré firme de Steve ya hubiera comenzado a temblar.  
– No, no quiero ni pensar en esa idea –respondí finalmente–. Siento que moriré yo si te pasa algo.  
– Papá... –murmuró, Peter, como una queja, casi suplicando a Steve.  
– Tony, piénsalo un poco más. No te centres en la parte mala, piensa en el bien que hará –trató de convencerme, Steve, mientras no dejaba de negarle con la cabeza.  
Peter me miró, primero con tristeza y pena, pero rápidamente si mirada se endureció y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo enfadado.  
– ¡Peter! –le llamó, Steve. Se volvió hacía mí y me miró mal–. ¿Por qué le tratas así, Tony?  
¿Qué estúpida pregunta era esa? Es mi hijo y no quiero que muera. ¿Tan difícil era de entender eso?  
Me quité su brazo de encima y me separé de él.  
– Tan solo intento mantenerle vivo, Steven, pero parece que a ti te da igual, siempre te ha dado igual.  
– No vayas por ahí, Tony –respondió, tensando la mandíbula.  
– ¿Por dónde, Steve? ¿Por tu indiferencia?  
– Lo que tu llamas indiferencia yo le llamo respeto.  
– ¿Respeto? ¿Qué tiene que ver el respeto aquí?  
– Un día alguien me dijo que si de verdad respetas a alguien aceptas las decisiones que toma.  
– ¿Quién te dijo tal estupidez?  
– Peggy –respondió con total seriedad–. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuándo me culpe por la muerte de Bucky, y lo que le hice entender a ella cuando yo me precipitaba al océano.  
Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y supe que estaba hablando con el corazón porque esta situación también le dolía a él. Ahora comprendía porque aceptaba las decisiones de Peter aunque no le gustaran, él ha luchado toda su vida por el bien y ha tenido que tomar decisiones que ni a él mismo le gustaban, pero las hacía porque era lo correcto.  
– Tony –tomó mi mano, mirándome a los ojos–, recuerda aquel día en el que formamos los Vengadores para luchar contra el ejército alienígena de Loki. Tú tomaste una decisión al llevar aquél misil dentro del portal y es como la que yo tomé, a nadie le gustaba pero era lo que debíamos hacer por el bien de los demás. No prives a Peter de poder ayudar al mundo a ser mejor haciendo lo mismo –hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras apretaba mis manos–. Hay que dejarle vivir, que sea feliz haciendo lo que quiere hacer, puede correr muchos riesgos, pero su felicidad va por encima de ello.  
Odiaba cuando tenía razón, le odiaba completamente. No poder rebatir sus palabras me hacía sentir impotente.  
No quería ver a Peter tomando riesgos, pero Steve tenía razón, prohibirle tan solo terminaría haciéndole infeliz y tampoco quería eso.  
– Piénsalo, Tony –me atrajo a él al verme traspuesto y besó mi frente–. Además nunca estará solo, nosotros también estaremos ahí.  
Me apreté contra su pecho y contuve las ganas de llorar con todos los recuerdos de Peter luchando contra Thanos. No quería volver a verle en esa situación, sin embargo supongo que debía ver la parte buena como hacía Steve. No mirar los riesgos sino los beneficios, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, Peter sabe hacerlo muy bien. Sus locas ideas nos han salvado en más de una ocasión. Aun me parece increíble que funcionara su idea de agujerear la nave para deshacernos de Calamardo. Supongo que realmente puede ser un buen Vengador y ahora que todos saben que Peter es Spider-Man no le faltaran respaldos.  
Steve acarició mi espalda y me abracé a él dándole un beso en el cuello.  
No sé cómo se mantiene tan fuerte a mi lado con lo que he llegado a insinuar de él por culpa del enfado, de haber sido al revés sé que hubiera perdido los papeles y golpearle hubiera sido lo menos que le hubiera hecho. Doy gracias porque él tenga la paciencia que yo no tengo, creo que eso ha sido algo vital para haber aguantado juntos tantos años. Sabe cuándo mis palabras salen de mi enfado y no debe tomarlas en serio, aunque eso nunca quita que las haya dicho y le hayan dolido. Tiene que amarme demasiado para aguantar todo el caos que soy, aunque eso hace que yo le ame de la misma manera.  
Le miré poniéndome de puntillas y besé sus labios.  
– Gracias por siempre hacerme entrar en razón –le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.  
– Si no lo hiciera sería un mal marido.  
Sonrió devolviéndome el beso y luego tomó mi mano para ir con los demás que ya esperaban en la sala de conferencias.  
– Ya era hora, tórtolos –se quejó, Strange con impaciencia.  
– No es mi culpa que tengas envidia –respondí.  
– Más bien pena por el pobre Capitán.  
– ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –Dije dando un paso instintivamente.  
Steve agarró mi brazo y me devolvió a su lado.  
– Nada de "pobre" soy muy feliz con él, pero creo que ese no es el caso del que debemos hablar ahora –trató de calmar el ambiente, Steve.  
– Sí y creo que debería ser cuanto antes –dijo, Fury, parado en el umbral de la puerta.  
Todos nos volvimos a la vez y entró para recorrer el largo de la sala hasta nuestro lado.  
– Es bueno verle –murmuró, Steve, dándole la mano.  
– Diría lo mismo si no fuera porque la última vez casi matan a mi marido por ayudarle.  
– Tony –me reprendió, Steve.  
– Nunca me dejas quejarme de nada, Rogers.  
Rodó los ojos riendo, atrayéndome a él.  
– No empecéis otra vez –nos advirtió, Barton, echándose hacia atrás en la silla para subir los pies en la mesa.  
– Está bien, ahora ya no interrumpan –continuó, Steve–. Tenemos que decidir que vamos hacer ahora. El Estado no puede replicar después de los daños que ha causado Thanos y tan solo nosotros hemos podido parar –observó a todos en la sala y prosiguió–. Las amenazas cada vez son más fuertes y creo que eso ha quedado demostrado. Los Vengadores son más necesarios que nunca y si todos los aquí presentes se unen seremos más fuertes. Así que, ¿quién se une?  
Thor, Romanoff, Banner, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda y Visión ya habían dicho de antemano que seguirían en los Vengadores, así que faltaban poco por confirmar.  
– Yo paso –dijo, Barton–. Bastante pagué la última vez que salí de mi retiro.  
– Lo siento –respondió, Steve.  
– Está bien, Capitán –le sonrió–. Solo si se va acabar el mundo avisarme  
Steve asintió hacia él y luego miró al resto.  
– ¿Los demás?  
– A mí no me entusiasma la idea –comentó, Strange–, pero cuando necesitéis ayuda de verdad estaré en el Santuario para salvaros.  
Lang y Van Dyne se miraron entre si y luego asintieron hacia nosotros.  
– Nos gustaría entrar –afirmó, Hope.  
T'Challa también accedió, al igual que su hermana en ayudar en lo que pudiera. Tan solo faltaban dos por hablar, Bucky y Peter.  
– ¿Bucky? –Le preguntó, Steve.  
– No sé si sea lo mejor.  
– Todos aquí te apoyamos, Bucks, el pasado ya no importa –le sonrió.  
Barnes miró a todos a su alrededor, indeciso, y todos le respondieron con una sonrisa.  
– Está bien –asintió.  
Steve apretó su hombro, feliz de integrar a su amigo.  
Las miradas fueron rápidamente hacia Peter, quién se encogió en su asiento sin decir nada.  
– ¿Peter? ¿Qué dices tú? –Le pregunté.  
Me miró ampliando sus ojos y luego miro a Steve que le asintió con una gran sonrisa.  
El rostro de Peter cambió por completo y sonrió ampliamente.  
– Me uno –dijo sin poder contener su gran felicidad.  
Ver su extrema alegría ya me hacía comprender lo que Steve trataba de decirme. Tan solo ver su expresión radiante de felicidad me llenaba completamente el corazón.  
– Entonces aclarado esto, ¿qué va a pasar con las gemas? –Preguntó, Fury, sin rodeos.  
– Creo que lo mejor sería destruirlas –respondió, Steve.  
– Discrepo –intervino, Strange.  
Todos le miraron en el acto.  
– ¿Por qué?  
– La gema del tiempo nadie la va tocar.  
– Doctor, entiendo que se le encomendó esa tarea, pero esa gema expone todo –replicó nuevamente, Steve–. Destruir todas dejando esa no es una opción porque podrían volver en el tiempo para conseguir las demás.  
– El Capitán tiene razón, hechicero –apoyó, Thor–. He visto el poder de varias gemas por separado y solo una tiene un poder impredecible. No podemos dejar opción a que alguien las consiga. A Thanos tan solo le faltó la de Visión y de haberlo logrado podría haber acabado con toda vida de un simple chasquido.  
– ¿Estarías dispuesto a cargar con esa culpa, Houdini? –Le pregunté.  
– Tienen razón, Strange –le presionó, Wong.  
Strange dio un gran suspiro pesado y abrió un portal sobre la mesa de dónde cayó un baúl, haciendo temblar toda la mesa.  
– Suerte encontrando algo que pueda destruirlas.  
– Algo no, pero alguien sí –contesté señalando a Wanda.  
Dio un soplido asqueado y rápidamente abrió un portal para atravesarlo, seguido por Wong.  
– Que se diviertan con las gemas –dijo antes de cerrarlo.  
Todos quedamos en silencio mirando por donde acababa de irse, hasta que Fury interrumpió.  
– ¿A alguien más le recuerda al ego de Stark?  
Casi todos en la sala murmuraron un "sí" al unísono excepto uno.  
– No –dijo, Steve.  
– ¡Y por eso estoy casado con él! –Exclamé.  
– Aunque si hablamos del de hace 10 años, sí, se le parece.  
– Quiero el divorcio –dije cruzándome de brazos.  
– ¡Oh, vamos, Tony! Sabes bien que podías ser insoportable –me rodeó con sus brazos y trate de apartarle, aunque fue inútil–. Luego te conocí de verdad y todo cambió.  
– No sigas, Steve, nos harás vomitar azúcar –dijo, Sam, con cara de asco.  
– Cállate, Wilson –le señalé.  
– Él tiene razón, Stark –admitió, Fury–. Además hay que seguir con esto –señaló el baúl.  
Rodé los ojos y me saqué el brazo de Steve de encima para acercarme a abrir el baúl.  
Dentro estaba el guantelete de Thanos con 5 de las gemas. La sexta estaba en una caja más pequeña que diseñé con Shuri para que soportara el poder dentro, y una vez se la sacó a Visión se la entregamos a Strange para que las guardara con las demás.  
– No las toques, Tony –me susurró, Steve, con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.  
– Thor, tú y Wanda encargaros de las gemas –dije separándome.  
Thor asintió y agarró el baúl mientras Wanda le sujetaba la puerta.  
– Me gustaría ayudarles –dijo, Visión poniéndose en pie.  
– Claro –respondió, Steve.  
Cuántos menos estuviéramos cerca mejor, no sabíamos cuál sería el radio de expansión y toda precaución era poca. Thor era un Dios por lo tanto era el único que podía soportar tocar una gema sin morir y Wanda era la única que podía destruirlas. Eran los Vengadores más fuertes sin ninguna duda.  
Visión no era necesario pero no podríamos separarle de Wanda aunque quisiéramos, además de que él había estado ligados a las gemas hasta hace apenas unas semanas.  
– Vamos –dijo, Steve.  
Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y pusieron camino al extremo sur del complejo dónde podríamos verles.  
– Capitán, Stark –nos llamó, Fury, antes de que saliéramos de la sala–. Me alegra tenerles de vuelta, el mundo ya les necesitaba. Es un nuevo comienzo –dio una palmada en el hombro de Steve y luego siguió el camino de los demás.  
Steve y yo nos miramos y me salió una sonrisa. Apreté su mano y él alzó mi barbilla para besarme.  
El teléfono de Steve interrumpió el momento y maldije internamente. Él lo notó y se disculpó dándome un beso más mientras sacaba el teléfono.  
– Espérame con el resto, ahora voy.  
Asentí y comencé a recorrer el pasillo. Giré en la esquina y pude ver a todos en el balcón gritando como si animaran en un partido.  
– ¡Tony! –me gritó la voz de Steve.  
Me giré repentinamente alterado y corrí de vuelta, casi chocando con él al llegar a la esquina. Steve me atrapó ente sus brazos y comenzó a llenarme de besos dejándome desconcertado.  
– ¡Vamos a tener una niña! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! –Comenzó a gritar.  
– ¿Qué? –Dije atónito.  
– Era la agencia de adopción, dice que hay una chica que nos ha elegido.  
Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente y me abracé con fuerza a él.  
No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, creí que nadie querría darle un hijo a una pareja de superhéroes. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque una parte de mí también estaba asustada. Un bebé iba a ser muchísimo más complicado que un niño de 8 años, sin embargo sé que Steve no me dejaría hacerlo mal. Él es mi salvavidas.  
– ¡Pops, Papá! ¡Os lo vais a perder! –Nos llamó, Peter.  
– Pete, vas a ser hermano mayor –le dijo emocionado, Steve.  
– ¿Qué?  
Peter abrió la boca de la sorpresa y luego corrió hacía nosotros.  
Le atrapamos entre nuestros brazos y le dimos besos hasta que se quejó.  
– ¡Basta! –Rio apartándose.  
Esto era algo que nos encantaba hacerle cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir después de una pesadilla. Ahora era imposible darle un beso sin que se quejara. Odiaba que fuera adolescente, pero no podía estar más orgulloso de él.  
Steve tomó mi mano y pasó el otro brazo por los hombros de Peter y fuimos con los demás.  
Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a lo lejos a Thor y Wanda preparados con la primera gema. Visión estaba a pocos metros del complejo, pero pendiente de lo que ocurría.  
Miré a todos junto a nosotros y sonreí involuntariamente. Creí que nunca volvería a sentirme en un hogar. Hace unos meses atrás aún estaba perdido y sin saber que sentía dentro de mí. Un día era dolor, al otro rabia y al otro tan solo quería perdonar a Steve. Ahora volvía a estar todo en su lugar, la familia que fuimos volvía a estar unida y no podía sentirme más feliz.  
La familia de los Vengadores estaba creciendo y también lo iba hacer la nuestra propia. Aun teníamos que hablar con la madre para que nos diera total confirmación y saber cuándo daría a luz, pero yo ya podía sentirlo todo tan cerca que no podía contener mi felicidad. Y aunque sé que iba a ser muy complicado compaginar todo los primeros años no me importaba, tanto Steve como yo estábamos dispuestos a tomarnos el tiempo necesario para que esto funcione. Además contábamos con el apoyo de todos, íbamos a ser una gran familia entre todos, como lo fueron para Peter.


	22. Compromisos Sincronizados

###### Steve

Miré impaciente el reloj y chasqueé la lengua al ver que ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora. No podía creer que se fuera a retrasar en algo así, sabe de qué se trata y cuan nervioso me pone. ¿Y si tantos nervios era porqué me estaba precipitando? Quizá sea demasiado pronto todavía.  
– ¡Steve! –Me gritó la voz de Pepper a mi espalda–. Siento haberte hecho esperar, Tony me ha entretenido.  
– ¿Tony? ¿Sabe algo? ¿Crees que sospeche?  
– No, calma, Capitán –sonrió–. Solo eran cosas de la empresa.  
– Ah... –dije con alivio.  
Tenía miedo de que Tony descubriera mis planes y se asustara antes de tiempo. Pepper dice que está listo para el siguiente paso, pero yo dudo mucho de eso. Conozco lo suficiente a Tony para saber que en cuanto a compromisos se refiere se puede asustar fácilmente. Aunque después de tener a Peter parezca estúpido pensar en un compromiso mayor que ese, sé que Tony no lo verá así y por eso me asusta pensar que esto podría presionarle demasiado. Sin embargo teniendo a Peter esto me parecía lo más correcto, ya había roto muchas de mis creencias con Tony así que me gustaría ponerlo todo en su lugar. Peter necesitaba una familia al 100% y yo me sentía más que listo para el siguiente paso. Quería casarme con Tony.  
Pepper era quién mejor conocía a Tony, por más que me moleste admitirlo ella sabía más detalles que yo de Tony en algunos aspectos, así que después de pasar horas mirando anillos sin saber cuál podría gustarle pensé que ella es la más apropiada para ayudarme con esto.  
– Adelante –dije abriendo la puerta de la joyería para Pepper.  
– Gracias, Capitán.  
– Llámeme Steve, por favor.  
Aun sabiendo que todo entre ella y Tony se ha normalizado era bastante extraño, o incluso inapropiado, estar pidiéndole ayuda para proponerle matrimonio a Tony. Cuando le pregunté insistí en que no quería que se sintiera mal y comprendería si se negaba a hacerlo, pero ella también insistió en que todo estaba bien y le gustaría hacerlo. Agradecía mucho su ayuda y esfuerzo cuando nunca habíamos tenido contacto realmente. Solo la había visto algunas veces cuando venía hablar con Tony, pero yo nunca había tenido una conversación con ella más allá de un saludo cuando salía del despacho de Tony.  
Aun así le tenía mucho respeto por todo lo que había aguantado de Tony en sus peores años, tenía una paciencia infinita. Aunque esos pequeños detalles me causaban un pequeño pinchazo de celos, y más por lo mucho que está visitando a Tony en la última semana. Incluso hace dos noches Tony la invitó a una cena para ponerle al día de todos los cambios que estaban haciendo en Industrias Stark. Eso provocó que me pasara casi tres horas preguntándome que hacían, si no fuera porqué Peter tuvo una pesadillas y se vino a nuestra cama no hubiera dejado de pensar en ellos. Sé que es una estupidez porque a Tony ya no le gustan las mujeres, pero también sé que Pepper es especial para él. Sin embargo confío en él, e incluso en ella.  
– Steve, mira estos –dijo desde uno de los mostradores con anillos.  
Me acerqué a ver cuáles me señalaba y me parecieron prácticamente iguales.  
– ¿Qué diferencia hay?  
– Estos son de plata, estos otros de acero y estos de oro blanco –señalo cada grupo de anillos mientras los mencionaba.  
– A simple vista parecen iguales.  
– Lo sé, pero algunos con una vista no tan simple pueden ver la diferencia –murmuró, haciendo una suave risa.  
– Dime que Tony no sabe diferenciarlos, no quiero gastarme todo el dinero en esto. Si esto sale bien conociendo a Tony la boda no será barata.  
– ¿Recuerdas con quién estas saliendo, Steve? El dinero no es un problema.  
– Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría contribuir también. Lo último que quiero es que alguien piense que me aprovecho de su dinero.  
Pepper rio negando con la cabeza.  
– Nadie pensaría eso, eres Capitán América –sonrió–, y precisamente por eso piensas así. Siempre tan noble y humilde.  
– No creo que sea de ese modo, no me gusta que me pongan en un pedestal.  
– Pues yo creo que el que lo niegues le da veracidad.  
– No importa, ese no es el caso ahora –dije, tratando de centrar la atención en lo importante.  
Teníamos un duro trabajo por delante, encontrar un anillo perfecto para Tony no será nada fácil. Él nunca ha llevado así que no sé qué tipo de anillo le puede gustar. Rebusqué en sus cosas y lo más cercano que encontré a un anillo fue relojes.  
– Hola, ¿necesitan ayuda? –Preguntó la dependienta.  
– Sí –respondió enseguida, Pepper–. Buscábamos un anillo para hombre.  
– ¿Y tiene algún estilo preferente su marido? –Dijo mirándome.  
– ¿Qué? No, no, no. Solo somos amigos –contesté más ofendido de lo que debería.  
– Discúlpeme.  
– Está bien, no se preocupe.  
Ella sonrió avergonzada y luego caminó tras el mostrador para sacar un par de bandeja de anillos.  
– Para hombre suele gustar más anillos lisos, pero también hay con diamantes incrustados –sonrió, señalando cada bandeja con diferentes anillos.  
– Creo que el más sencillo que tenga será suficiente –dije viendo todos los lisos, sin saber cuál escoger.  
– Espera, ¿qué? –Pepper me miró alzando una ceja, viéndome como si estuviera loco–. ¿Recuerdas para quién es? ¿Sencillo? ¿Para Tony?  
– Ya lo sé, pero no quiero gastar mucho por si Tony se diera cuenta del gasto.  
– Qué más da, si será esta noche.  
Llevaba dos semanas queriendo hacer esto y ya no quería retrasarlo más. Nunca me había sentido tan atacado de nervios como me producía la espera a saber que diría Tony. Lo hubiera hecho antes si no hubiera estado tan indeciso con que anillo darle y con cómo convencerle para ir a cenar fuera. Incluso había tratado de chantajearle con acostarnos porque con él siempre funciona cuando se trata de hacer el amor, pero en esta ocasión se negó diciendo que no saldría a un restaurante donde pudiera vernos cualquiera. En eso coincidía con él, sin embargo había opciones como reservar una sala del restaurante para nosotros solos, pero también se negó a eso porque nos verían quienes nos atiendan.  
Tras pensarlo muchísimo he tenido la idea de llevarle a un hotel, podría decirle a Pepper que me ayude en eso y reserve una habitación en el hotel que más le guste a Tony. Ahí nadie podrá vernos y tendremos la intimidad perfecta para poder pedirle que se case conmigo.  
Tan solo pensar en eso me sacaba una gran sonrisa.  
– En eso tienes razón –miré a la dependienta–. ¿Qué me aconseja?  
– Para hombre suele ser lo más sencillo, lisos de todo tipo, oro, oro blanco, platino, cerámica, cobalto. Pero también algunos quieren diamantes solo que para ellos suelen ser incrustados a diferencia de los de mujer –señaló en la vitrina varios anillos para que viera las diferencias.  
Miré entre todos y la verdad todos me parecían tan similares que no sabía cuál podría gustarle más a Tony. Con diamantes no creo que fuera lo mejor, como dijo es más algo de mujeres y lo último que quería era dañar la masculinidad de Tony.  
– ¿Qué tal estos? –Pregunté por los que eran negros.  
– Sí, creo que esos le gustaran más –respondió, Pepper.  
Yo también lo creía, no resultaban y son sencillos. Aunque Tony no es precisamente sencillo, es realmente complicado saber que le gustará y eso me alteraba. Espero que Pepper tenga razón.  
– Entonces uno de este tipo –señalé la bandeja de anillos negros.  
– Pues aquí tiene variedad, entre cerámica, cobalto ennegrecido o tántalo, entre otros –sacó los anillos de la vitrina y los puso sobre el mostrador–. Este es todo de cobalto ennegrecido con un acabado satinado, es elegante y sencillo. Luego tenemos este de cerámica negra bien pulido que resalta más gracias al brillo. Este otro también lleva cerámica pero con una pequeña franja de oro blanco en el centro, lo que le hace también elegante.  
– ¿Tiene uno como este pero con el negro menos llamativo? –Dije viendo entre los demás anillos y señalé uno–. Este, por ejemplo.  
La chica me enseñó más de cerca el anillo y supe que quería ese.  
– Es también cerámica pero en este caso con la franja de platino. El acabado es más satinado lo que le hace más sencillo.  
– ¿Este le gustará? –Le pregunté a Pepper.  
Ella respondió con un asentimiento y una gran sonrisa.  
– Quiero este, entonces.  
– ¿Seguro? ¿No quiere seguir mirando? –Contestó la mujer.  
– No, este es perfecto.  
– De acuerdo –sonrió.  
Tomó el anillo y sacó una pequeña caja dónde lo introdujo, poniéndolo frente a mí. Pagué rápidamente y miré el anillo una última vez antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.  
– Muchas gracias –dije antes de salir de la joyería.  
Pepper se volvió hacía mí, poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo, que parecía temblar.  
– Ya está, Capitán, tranquilo –sonrió.  
– Me queda la peor parte y estoy muy nervioso –la miré, tratando de tomar aire para tranquilizarme–. Necesitare un poco más de tu ayuda.  
– Lo que necesites, Steve.  
– Tomamos un café y te cuento.  
Asintió y señalo un café al final de la calle.  
Me continuaba sintiendo mal por pedirle tanto a Pepper, no sé bien si de verdad a superado a Tony o solo lo hace por amabilidad. Aunque de cualquier manera me hacía sentir mal.  
Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada y pedimos enseguida un café.  
– Tú dirás –dijo ladeando la cabeza.  
– Verás, Tony no quiere ir a restaurantes conmigo. Ya sabes, mucha gente que puede descubrirnos –paré dando un suspiro–. Pienso que lo mejor quizá es un hotel.  
– Estaría muy bien, creo que a Tony le puede gustar y si es en el Four Season de la calle Barclay le tendrás ganado.  
– ¿Ese le gusta?  
– Siempre que podía se quedaba en la suite.  
– ¿Podrías reservarla para esta noche, con todo lo que Tony suela pedir? –Pregunté dudoso.  
– Por supuesto. Esa suite será perfecta, tiene una gran terraza con unas vistas preciosas.  
– Suena como si la conocieras... –murmuré casi sin darme cuenta.  
Mordí mi lengua, maldiciéndome por entrar en ese tema del que ni yo quería saber. Evidentemente conocía ese sitio y evidentemente era por Tony, o más bien dicho, con Tony.  
Mi mente era traicionera y ahora no podía dejar de imaginar a Tony y Pepper juntos en una cama de hotel con vistas a Nueva York tras ellos.  
– No hagas eso, Steve –me miró apenada.  
– ¿Podrías reservar otra que no sea esa? –Dije, ignorando sus palabras.  
No quería que Tony tuviera recuerdos de lo que hizo con Pepper, y yo no quería pasarme la noche pensando en que cosas habían hecho ahí.  
– Sí, podría intentar que os den la suite principal, Tony siempre ha querido estar en esa.  
– ¿Si Tony nunca ha podido estar ahí como pretendes conseguirla?  
– Bueno, Tony ha sido cliente por muchos años y el dinero puede conseguir muchas cosas, solo tienes que estar dispuesto a gastarlo –respondió.  
– ¿Cómo cuánto?  
– No creo que quieras saberlo –rio–. Como la reserva es a nombre de Tony todo corre de su cuenta, así que eso no debe preocuparte.  
– Pero yo no quería que él pagara nada...  
– Créeme que él estará más que feliz de hacerlo.  
– Sigue sin parecerme bien que él...  
El teléfono de Pepper nos interrumpió y se disculpó mientras colgaba y volvía a mí.  
– No le des tantas vueltas, Steve...  
Volvió a sonar y Pepper rodó los ojos y sacó el teléfono.  
– Perdona un momento –dijo, levantándose de la silla con el teléfono.  
Asentí, viendo como descolgaba, y logré atisbar el nombre de Tony en la pantalla.  
No quería ponerme paranoico pero, ¿por qué Tony le llamaba tan insistentemente? Salgo de la torre unas horas y ya está buscando a Pepper cuando acababan de verse en la oficina.  
Mi cabeza iba a explotar como continuara por ese camino. Tenía que repetirme como un mantra "confió en Tony" para que mi mente no me jugara malas pasadas, pero era realmente muy difícil.  
Pepper volvió, quedándose de pie y terminó su café.  
– Debo irme ya. No te preocupes por nada, tendrás todo listo esta noche. Mucha suerte.  
Sonrió una última vez y luego se marchó rápidamente, dejándome más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

•••

Salí del ascensor y Peter dio un grito corriendo hacia mí.  
– ¡Papá! –Le atrapé cuando llegó a mí y le cargué en brazos–. Pensaba que te habías ido a trabajar.  
– No, esta semana es toda para ti y papi –fui hasta la sala y dejé a Peter en el sofá junto a Banner y Romanoff–. ¿Qué tal el colegio hoy?  
– Bien, aunque me he aburrido porque ya sabía hacer todo –dijo con una mueca mientras daba pequeños saltos en el sofá.  
– No hagas eso –me senté y él se dejó caer en mi regazo–. ¿Qué es lo que os enseñaban y ya sabias?  
– A multiplicar y dividir por números de más de una cifra.  
– Sí que eres listo, Peter –dijo, Banner, sonriéndole.  
– Papi me enseñó y me gusta, es fácil.  
– Creo que el resto de tu clase discreparía –rio, Nat.  
Peter rió con ella asintiendo.  
– Pero papi te enseña muy bien, por eso llegarás a ser tan listo como él –le sonreí.  
– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó esperanzado.  
– Totalmente –respondí besando su frente–. ¿Has hecho los deberes?  
– Me falta los de lengua, pero me dijo papi que lo dejara para después de la merienda –se volvió a poner de pie en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo para no caer–. Aún estoy esperando que me la haga, me dijo que cuando terminara de trabajar con Pepper vendría.  
– ¿Con Pepper? –Pregunté, sintiendo una punzada en mi corazón.  
– Sí, vino unos minutos antes que tú y ambos se encerraron rápidamente en el despacho –respondió, Banner.  
Traté de contener mis celos pero cada vez eran mayores. Si no tuvieran un pasado juntos no tendría tanto miedo, pero saber lo importante que fue Pepper para Tony me aterraba.  
Ya quería que llegara esta noche y con su sí se me irían todos estos celos estúpidos. Tan solo con saber que Tony está dispuesto a un paso tan grande conmigo me tranquilizaría completamente. Sé que puede sonar estúpido teniendo a Peter juntos, pero lo que impulsó a Tony a adoptarle fue por el bien de Peter, no por nada referente a mí. Por esa razón esto es tan importante para mí, y sé que será un gran paso para los dos, si es que me da un sí.  
Escuché abrirse la puerta del despacho y traté de no girarme.  
– Adiós, chicos. Adiós, Peter –se despidió, Pepper.  
Miré de reojo su sombra como se marchaba mientras sujetaba a Peter que dio un salto sobre el sofá.  
– ¡Adiós, Pepper! –Agitó la mano en su dirección y luego hacia Tony, que caminaba hacia nosotros – ¡Papi! ¡Mi merienda!  
– Ahora te la hago, déjame darle un poco de amor a tú padre –desordenó el cabello de Peter con la mano y luego me abrazó desde detrás del sofá–. Te echaba de menos, mi Capitán –dijo en mi oído, casi como un ronroneo.  
Cerré los ojos y absorbí la insinuación que había en su tono. Eso relajaba casi completamente mi ataque de celos.  
– Y yo a ti, mi amor.  
Sujeté su rostro para besar sus labios y Peter se apartó avergonzado.  
– Ah, no, jovencito, ven aquí –dijo, Tony, agarrándole del brazo–. También hay para ti.  
Le acercó a él y comenzó a besuquearle la cara, haciendo que Peter se quejara y riera a la vez.  
– Yo también quiero –dije dándome la vuelta para unirme a Tony.  
Peter comenzó a patalear y gritar entre risas para lograr salir del abrazo. Reí viendo su insistencia y me separé.  
Era tan placentero ver como Peter se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida con nosotros. Tony y yo tuvimos mucho miedo de que extrañara demasiado a sus tíos y decidiera irse con ellos, pero al parecer le gustaba estar aquí y nosotros disfrutábamos de ser parte de su vida. Nos estaba uniendo mucho más de lo que ya estábamos, Tony se preocupaba por él cada día y vigilaba que no le faltara de nada. Era evidente que trataba de ser todo lo que su padre no fue para él y eso me enorgullecía porque significaba que no solo aprendía de sus errores, también de los demás, en este caso de su padre. Había escuchado mucho que las personas a las que sus padres les trataron mal y en vez de aprender de ello se habían convertido en lo mismo. Me alegraba saber que Tony no era de esos.  
– Vale, vale –murmuró, Tony, dejando a Peter en el sofá nuevamente–. Te voy hacer la merienda, pero tú tienes que hacer tu mochila para irte con tus tíos esta noche.  
– Dice tía Natasha que vais a tener una cita romántica –dijo, Peter, sonriendo con picardía.  
– ¿Romanoff que le has dicho a nuestro hijo? –Inquirió, Tony.  
Yo también la miré desafiante al ver la sonrisa de Peter que dejaba saber que entendía la parte implícita de una cita romántica.  
– Yo nada, eso es cosa de Clint que dijo que menos mal que sois hombres o le darías un hermano pronto.  
– Yo quiero un hermano, papi –Peter sonrió mirándonos,  
– ¿Dónde está Barton? Quiero matarle.  
– Arriba, con Thor –respondió, Banner.  
– Voy a matarle, ahora vuelvo –dijo, Tony, dando media vuelta y corriendo a las escaleras.  
– ¿Y mi merienda, papi? –Le gritó cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos.  
– Yo te la hago –dije, encaminándome hacia la cocina.  
Peter corrió tras de mí y tomó mi mano todo el camino.  
– ¿Papá, podré tener hermanitos? –Preguntó, dejándome sin respuesta.  
En este momento incluso solo con él ya nos parecía una locura la paternidad como para imaginar más hijos. Creo que Tony enloquecería si tuviéramos más, Peter solo ha sido por un caso desesperado. Aunque no negare que pensar en un futuro con más hijos no me alegre, pero en un futuro lejano.  
– Quizá algún día, pero aún falta mucho.  
– Vale –sonrío, conformándose con eso.  
A veces no podía creer lo fácil que era Peter. Era conformista y comprendía todo tan rápido que me sorprendía cada día más. Si no fuera por eso sé que a Tony se le haría más pesado, pero con un niño como Peter era muy sencillo y tanto Tony como yo estábamos encantados de tenerle como hijo. No podría haber sido más perfecto.  
– Capitán Rogers, creo que le necesitan en el laboratorio –dijo, Jarvis, sobresaltándome.  
– ¿Qué sucede?  
– El señor Stark está atacando a Barton, Capitán.  
– ¡Steve! –Escuché gritar a Natasha.  
– Oh Dios…  
Peter rio tapándose la boca.  
– ¡Bruce, vigila a Peter! –Grité, corriendo a las escaleras y subiéndolas de dos en dos.  
Corrí el pasillo a prisa y una flecha atravesó la cristalera del laboratorio haciendo que frenara para no darme con ella. El rayo repulsor de Tony rompió los de la otra pared y esquivé los cristales para ver la escena frente a mí.  
Tony estaba en su traje apuntando a Barton con el repulsor, mientras Thor estaba entre ellos para impedir que se pelearan.  
– Tony, deja de exagerar, por Dios –le gritó, Romanoff.  
– Solo se enfada porque las verdades duelen. ¿No, Stark? –Se burló, Barton.  
Tony volvió a disparar con el repulsor y Thor hizo girar su martillo para desviar el tiro.  
– ¡Basta, Tony! –Le exigí.  
Tony paró y se giró para verme, escondiendo su casco.  
– ¿A caso no te molesta que le insinúe eso a nuestro hijo?  
– Claro que sí pero, ¿por qué no puedes actuar normal y gritarle en vez de ponerte a derruir el lugar donde vivimos y donde está Peter?  
Tony refunfuñó en voz baja y su armadura se abrió para dejarle salir.  
– Como nuestro hijo diga una sola palabra referente al sexo antes de los 15 te castro a ti, Rogers –dijo pasando por mi lado.  
Rodé los ojos, manteniendo la calma.  
Era increíble el cómo hacía cambiar las tornas y que ahora todo fuera mi culpa en vez de la suya con su exagerada forma de reaccionar a todo.  
– Luego tendremos una conversación –dije señalando a Clint, antes de seguir a Tony–. Para, Tony –agarré su brazo antes de que bajara las escaleras–. No hagas esto más, no con Peter aquí –susurré, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible para que no lo sintiera como un ataque.  
– Lo siento, ya sé que nunca se hacer nada bien, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Rogers.  
Resoplé rodando los ojos ante que mi intento de no sonar a queja fuera nefasto.  
– Yo no he dicho eso, Tony.  
Tony me ignoro, siguiendo su camino y fui tras él hasta la sala, donde Peter y Bruce esperaban como si nada pasara.  
– Tony tenemos que hablar.  
– No, ya me ha quedado claro, ¿sí? Ahora me iré a relajar –dijo besando la cabeza de Peter–. Siento no haberte hecho yo la merienda.  
– Está bien, papi, igual tío Bruce me ha hecho un sándwich rico.  
Tony le sonrió y luego fue hacia el ascensor, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso parecía haber olvidado que debíamos prepararnos para la cena.  
– Tony te recuerdo que íbamos a cenar...  
– Que te diviertas, pide langostinos y cómelos a mi salud.  
Se metió en el ascensor y corrí a poner la mano para que la puerta no se cerrara.  
– Vas a venir te guste o no, Anthony. He querido esto desde hace semanas y ahora no lo arruinaras –dije con total seriedad.  
Podía estar todo lo molesto que quisiera conmigo, pero no me iba a estropear la noche. Seguía queriendo casarme con él, porque aunque a veces haga estas locuras, no puedo vivir sin él. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin que él saqué su lado más excéntrico y trastoque todo de pies a cabeza. Aunque me moleste su forma de exagerar Dios sabes que también amo eso. Siento que soy algo masoquista porque por mucho que me guste el orden amo como Tony pone patas arriba toda mi vida.  
– Cuando me llamas Anthony enfadado me dan ganas de que me azotes –susurró en un ronroneo.  
– Tony... –me ruboricé completamente.  
Miré de reojo a la sala para asegurarme de que no habían escuchado nada y luego entré en el ascensor, dándole al botón.  
–No digas más esas cosas, te enfadas con Clint y dices algo peor con Peter cerca –dije, más para desviar la atención de mí rostro enrojecido que porque realmente me molestara. Sabía que Tony lo había dicho los suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo escuchara yo, pero igual esas insinuaciones tan perversas me descolocaban. No me acostumbraba a cuando Tony sacaba ese lado tan sexual.  
– No soy idiota, Steve... –comenzó a quejarse, antes de que le callara con un beso.  
Tony se quedó perplejo y tardó en reaccionar.  
Le aprisioné contra la pared y le besé cada vez más intensamente, introduciendo mi lengua para jugar con la suya. Finalmente Tony me rodeó con sus brazos y tiró de mí camisa, desesperado por más. Me separé para retomar el aliento y Tony me miró con deseo.  
Sonreí al haber conseguido cambiar su ánimo como pretendía. Me coloqué bien la camisa y salí del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.  
– Medía hora y salimos, Stark –dije, caminando hacía nuestra habitación, dejándole aturdido en el ascensor.

•••

Entré en el hotel tras Tony y él mismo fue directo a recepción.  
– Hola, tengo una reserva para la suite principal a nombre de Tony Stark.  
Me quedé unos pasos más atrás de él, mirándole sorprendido de que ya supiera todo lo de la reserva. ¿Pepper le habría dicho? ¿Le habrá dicho también lo demás? Oh Dios... Espero que no.  
Comencé a sentir como mis manos sudaban sin parar por culpa del ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de darme.  
La recepcionista le dio la llave a Tony y enseguida nos encaminamos al ascensor, sintiéndome más atacado con cada paso. Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de meternos y luego Tony presionó el último piso pasando la tarjeta de la llave.  
– Ya verás las increíbles vistas que hay desde arriba, te va a fascinar.  
– Te gusta mucho este hotel –dije, tratando de omitir que aquí venía con Pepper.  
– Sí, es un hotel agradable y las vistas son magníficas, y seguro que desde el último piso todavía mejor de las que yo veía desde el penúltimo.  
– ¿No has estado en esta suite? –Pregunté para asegurarme.  
– No, normalmente es espacial para el dueño del hotel así que hay que pagar mucho para poder obtenerla.  
– Tienes dinero de sobra para eso –comenté, tratando de presionarle para saber porque ahora si pagaba.  
– Sí, pero tampoco quería mal gastar dinero solo pasar una buena noche –me miró sonriendo y su mirada se llenó de amor–. Pero hoy es una noche especial y merece la pena gastar todo el dinero del mundo.  
Mi corazón se aceleró con sus palabras y me tuve que contener para no lanzarme a besarle nuevamente como antes.  
Las puertas se abrieron hacia un corto pasillo con tan solo una puerta.  
– Hemos llegado –sonrió, Tony, yendo hacia la puerta–. ¿Listo para empezar nuestra noche?  
Realmente no, los nervios me comían por dentro e incluso me sentía asustado. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora y eso me parecía una locura recordando mi anterior yo. Solo Tony me hacía sentir así, pensar en que algo saliera mal, o que me dijera que no se habían vuelto mis grandes miedos en estos instantes. Ahora entendía lo que decían que el amor cambia a las personas, porque puede sacar parte de nosotros que ni conocíamos, tanto para bien como para mal. En mi caso había sacado la inseguridad, algo que nunca había sentido. Ni las disputas en medio de un callejón de Brooklyn me hacían temblar tanto como Tony lo hacía.  
Pero ahora debía mantener la calma lo máximo posible porque debía hacer esto, si quería casarme con él debía vencer mi miedo, de lo contrario nunca pasaría si debía esperar a que él tomara la decisión.  
– Por supuesto –respondí, tratando de sonar lo más decidido posible.  
Tony abrió la puerta y entré detrás de él, quedando ambos asombrados nada más poner un pie dentro de la suite.  
Era extrañamente amplía, era como un apartamento de lujo. Tenía sala, comedor, cocina, dos habitaciones con baño y todas las paredes exteriores eran de cristal lo que dejaba unas vistas increíbles a la ciudad de Nueva York.  
– Dios mío... –murmuró yendo directo a la terraza.  
Abrió las puertas y una brisa entró inmediatamente, refrescándome por culpa del sudor.  
Seguí a Tony y le vi sonreír como un niño pequeño en navidad. Miraba asombrado a su alrededor, viendo como quedábamos por encima de todos los edificios, exceptuando la torre de los Vengadores.  
– Merece la pena cada dólar gastado en esta suite –sonrió girando hacia mí–. Ya tienes esa cita romántica que tanto querías, y no es por alargarme, pero sin mí no sería tan perfecta.  
Hice una carcajada acercándome a él y coloqué mis manos en su cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos.  
– Diría que no fueras tan egocéntrico, pero eres perfecto y eso haría que hasta una cita bajo un puente fuera perfecta –susurré, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.  
Hizo un ronroneo suave devolviéndome el beso.  
– Si llego a saber eso entonces no me gasto tanto para complacerte –dijo fingiendo molestia.  
– No mientas, esto es porque tu querías venir a esta suite –sonreí, ladeando la cabeza.  
– ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
– Tengo mis contactos, Stark –dije con una sonrisa pícara, mientras caminaba de vuelta a dentro–. Creo que empezaré a pedir la cena, tengo hambre.  
– No cambies el tema, Rogers. ¿Qué contactos?  
– Algo me dice que ya lo sabes –respondí, descolgando el teléfono que había en la sala.  
Tony vino hasta mi lado y presionó el botón de colgar.  
– Eres inteligente, mi amor –me quitó el teléfono y marcó el número del servicio de habitaciones–, pero no lo suficiente para saber que tu aliada necesitaba mi dinero para tu plan.  
Le miré con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar. ¿Cuánto le había contado Pepper? ¿Sabrá que pretendo?  
Oh Dios... Ya está aquí de nuevo el maldito sudor y el nudo de nervios en el estómago.  
Tony comenzó a hablar por teléfono para pedir la cena, pero yo había dejado de escuchar. No quería pensar en que Pepper le hubiera dicho que tramaba, aunque no tuviera mucho trato con ella siempre me pareció de confianza, o al menos eso decía Tony, por algo dejo la empresa a su cargo.  
Quizá estaba exagerando todo, Tony parecía normal y no daba la impresión de que supera algo. Puede que tan solo le hablara del hotel para la cita que tanto le había pedido a Tony, no tenía por qué contarle de la pedida, o espero que así sea.  
– ¿Steve, estás bien? –Preguntó extrañado al colgar.  
– Sí –asentí, tratando de volver en mí.  
Sea como sea hoy voy hacerlo, así que no importaba si sabía o no, iba a pedirle de todos modos.  
– Entonces vamos a servirnos una copa –agarró una botella de un estante del bar y puso dos vasos–. Sé que no te puedes emborrachar, pero yo sí así que estoy a tu cuidado esta noche –sonrió con picardía pasándome un vaso–, y puedes abusar un poco de mí si quiere –susurró, guiñándome el ojo.  
– Tony... –me quejé, sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban.  
A veces parecía que no podía controlar sus hormonas y era como ver a un adolescente. Si no fuera porque yo mismo viví que era sentirse frustrado sexualmente me quejaría.  
– Aguafiestas –rodó los ojos dando un trago largo a su vaso.  
– No te emborraches todavía, espera a terminar la cena como mínimo –dije rápidamente.  
Necesitaba que Tony estuviera al 100% para pedirle matrimonio, no quería que nada nublara su juicio, porque ya bastante aterrador era su miedo al compromiso estando sobrio como para hacerlo mientras estaba borracho.  
– Repito, aguafiestas –dio otro trago hasta terminarlo y dejó el vaso en la mesa–. Iré a investigar esta suite.  
Le vi ir hacía la habitación y enseguida comenzó a murmurar cosas fascinado que no lograba entender.  
Aproveché el momento para preparar la mesa y llevarla a la terraza para que fuera más romántico. Busqué en todos los cajones y armarios de la cocina hasta dar con unas velas y coloqué un par en el centro de la mesa. No sabía que más cosas podían hacer la cena más romántica y menos por no saber si podré encontrar más cosas en esta suite.  
Tony apareció finalmente por la puerta de la terraza y sonrió al ver la mesa.  
– Veo que te encanta pulir todos los detalles.  
– No mereces menos.  
Amplió su sonrisa viniendo hacia mí y dejó un beso corto en mis labios.  
– Yo también he preparado algo para ti, será el postre –me guiñó el ojo.  
– ¿El qué? –Pregunté con curiosidad.  
– Hay un jacuzzi en el baño, imagina.  
Reí al ver que seguía por el mismo camino, eso nunca cambiará en él.  
– ¿Eso es lo que tanto te ha entretenido?  
– No, me ha tomado un segundo programar el jacuzzi. Estaba conectando a Jarvis a la suite –dijo con orgullo.  
– ¿Tony, has hackeado la suite?  
– Jarvis va más rápido –se encogió de hombros.  
Negué con la cabeza riendo al ver que Tony era imposible, siempre tenía que hacer todo suyo.  
– No creo que al dueño le haga gracia –comenté.  
– Luego lo dejaré como estaba, pero así tendremos una noche perfecta.  
– También lo sería sin tecnología.  
– Pero le da un plus –insistió.  
– Un día te llevaré al campo, sin teléfonos, sin Jarvis, sin nada.  
– ¿Por qué me odias?  
– No seas exagerado, Tony –le aprisioné contra mi cuerpo–. Así solo estaremos los dos.  
– Me odias, admítelo ya y me voy –continuó bromeando.  
– Te amo, mi amor –reí dándole un beso, haciéndole reír a él.  
Llamaron a la puerta y Tony sonrió ampliamente.  
– ¡Llegó la cena!  
– ¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunté al ver su reacción, yendo hacia la puerta.  
– No mucho, pero promete ser una velada especial –respondió con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
Me paralice al escucharle. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ser especial? Comenzaba a creer que si sospechaba algo... ¿Qué le dijo Pepper?  
Me asustaba pensar en que lo supiera, aunque no sé bien porqué, de alguna manera si lo sabía y continuaba aquí era que sí quería. Sin embargo me ponía más nervioso, no tiene sentido. Estoy poco acostumbrado a estos fuertes sentimientos que da una relación y era bastante abrumador, pero Tony lo compensaba con creces.  
Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y sacudí la cabeza para centrarme. Como dije antes, realmente daba igual si lo sabía o no, de todas formas lo haría.  
Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue un carrito lleno de platos que desprendían un delicioso aroma.  
– Huele delicioso –dije apartándome para que pasará.  
Le hombre empujó el carrito hasta dentro y Tony se acercó a darle un billete de 100 como propina.  
– Muchas gracias, puedes dejarlo aquí mismo.  
El hombre miró el billete asombrado.  
– ¡Gracias a usted! –Exclamó sin creerlo–. Pidan todo lo que quieran.  
Reprimí una risa y esperé a que saliera para cerrar la puerta tras él.  
– Tú si sabes cómo contentar a la gente.  
– ¿Celoso de que no solo te contente a ti? –Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.  
– Puedo ser celoso, pero no por esto –negué rodando los ojos.  
Tony rió y llevo el carrito hasta la terraza.  
– Déjame a mí, yo era quién quería la cita romántica –dije yendo tras él.  
Levanté las tapas de los platos para saber que servir primero y mientras él abría la botella de vino yo puse todo en la mesa.  
Enseguida nos pusimos a cenar y a cada segundo me sentía más atacado. El momento se iba acercando y con tantos nervios temía hacerlo mal. Para colmo Tony parecía extraño mientras cenaba, estaba demasiado callado y eso hacía sonar una alerta en mi cabeza.  
Cuando serví el postre comenzó a mirarme de reojo y me tensé. Ahora era mi momento y parecía expectante.  
Definitivamente sabía algo y no iba a defraudarle, supongo que era el momento perfecto.  
– ¿Al final te han gustado las otras? –Preguntó, con demasiada seriedad para ser él–. Son afrodisíacas.  
– Oh... Sí, un poco viscosas pero ricas, pero ahora entiendo porque las has pedido –hice la sonrisa más creíble posible para ocultar mis nervios.  
– Ni que nosotros necesitaríamos incentivos –comentó, mirando su postre.  
– Touché –dije sin poder apartar la mirada de él.  
Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y apreté suavemente la caja del anillo, listo para hacerlo.  
– ¿Le pasa algo al soufflé? –Pregunté para llamar su atención.  
– No, solo pensaba...  
Se quedó nuevamente en silencio y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que cortó al morderse el labio. Levantó finalmente la mirada y suspiró con una gran sonrisa.  
Ahora era mi momento de hacerlo...  
Tony se levantó y se arrodilló junto a la mesa levantando un anillo en su mano, dejándome completamente sin habla.  
– Te amo, Steve...

###### Tony

– ¿Sabes que te adoro, Pepper? –Sonreí exageradamente.  
– ¿Qué quieres, Tony? –Dijo, mirándome desde detrás de su mesa.  
– Tú eres una chica romántica, podrías darme algún consejo.  
– ¿En serio, Tony? ¿Has venido expresamente a mi despacho a pedirme consejos de romanticismo? –Alzó una ceja con asombro e incredulidad–. Ya tienes a Steve y milagrosamente te ama como eres, ¿para qué cambiar?  
– Vale... –murmuré sentándome en la silla–. Verás, quiero hacer algo y quiero que sea especial, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. No quería tener que pedirte ayuda, pero Rhodes tampoco sabe mucho de romanticismo y bastante me ha ayudado ya. Si no fuera porque eres la única que conozco que me puede ayudar no te pediría –dije, sin poder dejar de hablar.  
– Tony, está bien –me calló–. Es agua pasada, ¿recuerdas? –sonrió–. ¿Para que necesitas clases de romanticismo?  
– Emm... Pues es que... –mordí mi labio, dudoso por unos segundos–. Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Steve.  
– ¿Qué tú qué? –Exclamó con perplejidad.  
Pepper quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo.  
Supongo que era normal su reacción cuando todo lo que ella sabía de mi era que cambiaba más de chica que de ropa interior. Por no hablar de mi pánico al compromiso, un claro ejemplo era el que ella estuviera dirigiendo la empresa. Sin embargo Steve me hacía sentir diferente, incluso conseguía que a veces tuviera confianza en mí mismo. Era como una recarga de positividad en mi vida y tenía que conservarle como fuera, no podía cagarla con él o sería como perder todo.  
– ¿En qué momento tú...? –Dejó la pregunta a medias ya que era muy obvia–. ¿Qué te ha hecho Steve?  
– No lo sé, pero me gusta –dije con orgullo.  
– ¡Wow! Nunca creí vivir suficiente para ver esto. No solo que seas gay, sino que además con un hijo y queriendo casarte –negó sin poder creerlo–. Pero estoy feliz de que haya alguien suficientemente loco como para aguantarte toda la vida.  
– ¿Es despecho lo que escucho?  
– No, de verdad que estoy feliz, Tony –sonrió–. Creo que tú y yo hubiéramos terminado muy mal, no hay más que recordar que sin estar juntos ya casi me matan con ese suero. Con suerte Steve sabe defenderse mejor que yo y tiene paciencia para tus bromas y sarcasmos.  
– Hasta él empieza a bromear, es encantador –respondí, aun con más orgullo.  
– Has tenido mucha suerte de encontrarle, realmente hacéis una pareja perfecta.  
– Lo sé, por eso voy a darle este anillo –saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo y le enseñé el anillo–. Rhodes me ha ayudado a elegirlo, solo me falta el cómo decírselo esta noche.  
– ¿Esta noche?  
– Sí, Steve me ha insistido mucho desde hace semanas en tener una cita romántica a solas y creo que podría ser el momento perfecto.  
– Oh... –murmuró dudosa–. Pues si ya tienes todo planeado no creo que necesites ayuda, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes  
– Ya lo sé, he intentado ensayarlo pero me quedo en blanco solo de imaginar a Steve frente a mí... –hice una mueca–. Aconséjame algo.  
– Escríbelo, eso te ayudará. Pon todo eso que siempre dices de él.  
Eso podía servir, sí.  
Cogí su bolígrafo y una hoja de papel que tenía en su mesa, le di la vuelta y comencé a apuntar.  
– ¡Tony, eso eran los presupuestos!  
– Vuélvelo a imprimir, no te cuesta nada –dije escribiendo.  
Había escrito ya la paciencia que tenía conmigo, el como siempre trataba de comprenderme y me apoyaba, me aportaba momentos de seriedad cuando era necesario, no me dejaba caer. Eran tantas cosas que esto iba a llevarme tiempo.  
– Creo que voy a terminar esto en casa, luego te llamo si necesito más ayuda –dije dirigiéndome hacía la puerta.  
– Eres increíble... –rodó los ojos.  
– Gracias –sonreí.

•••

Antes de volver a casa fui hasta la parada del autobús escolar y espere a que llegara Peter del colegio. Normalmente venía él solo porque apenas era medía calle hasta la Torre, pero ya que quedaban menos de 5 minutos no me importaba esperarle. Tenía que habituarme a estos compromisos paternales, no quería ser como mi padre y derivar a alguien más mis responsabilidades. Por suerte entre Steve y yo lo estábamos manejando mejor de lo que esperaba. Él había ido algún día a buscarle al colegio para así pasar más tiempo con Peter mientras volvían ya que había estado fuera un par de veces por misiones.  
Me encantaba ver como se esforzaba por ser un buen padre y a mí me hacía sentir mucho más cómodo para también serlo. Steve me daba mucha confianza.  
El autobús apareció haciéndome volver a la Tierra y me quedé esperando a ver salir a Peter, poniéndome detrás del resto de madres que venían a por sus hijos.  
Peter saltó fuera del autobús y enseguida me vio, lo que provocó que sonriera de oreja a oreja.  
– ¡Papi! –Corrió hacía mí y me agaché para recibirle en un abrazo.  
Se sujetó fuerte de mi cuello, abrazándome. Era tan cariñoso que me ablandaba totalmente.  
– ¿Te ha ido bien en clase? –Le pregunté, dándole la mano.  
– ¡Sí! He sido el mejor de la clase haciendo divisiones y multiplicaciones –sonrió.  
– Ese es pequeño –levanté la mano hacia él para que la chocara.  
Rio golpeando mi mano.  
Enseguida estábamos ya en la Torre y entramos directos al ascensor y Peter se sacó la mochila mientras esperábamos llegar arriba.  
– ¿Y papá?  
– Ha salido, volverá en un rato.  
– ¿A una misión? –susurró débil.  
– No, la verdad no sé dónde ha ido... –respondí.  
Las puertas se abrieron finalmente y Peter agarró su mochila para salir.  
– Haz tus deberes y luego merendaras, tengo algo que hacer en el laboratorio –besé su cabeza y él asintió yendo a la sala.  
A veces me sorprendía lo obediente que era, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no fuera así. Es el hijo perfecto.  
Fui al laboratorio finalmente y me senté en mi mesa, sobresaltando a Banner que no me había oído llegar al estar concentrado en su trabajo.  
– ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –Preguntó.  
– 15 segundos –comenté, tocando la pantalla para abrir el menú.  
Busqué el GPS y puse a analizar la localización del teléfono de Steve. Me iba a matar por esto pero hacía rato que estaba fuera y no saber dónde iba me irritaba bastante.  
– ¿En serio, Tony? –Dijo, Bruces al ver lo que hacía.  
– No comiences con tus charlas moralistas –le advertí.  
– No sé cómo dudas del Capitán, no creo haya alguien que te quiera tanto como él.  
– Eso se supone que es lo que quiero oír, pero no me tranquiliza –comenté sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
– Después de 9 meses deberías tener más confianza, Tony...  
Chasqueé la lengua y me giré hacia él.  
Sé que tenía razón pero no podía controlarlo, mi impulso era querer saber dónde estaba Steve, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque no creía que se fuera a conformar conmigo.  
– En él la tengo toda, pero me cuesta creer aun que quiera estar conmigo.  
– Dios mío, Tony –negó incrédulo–. ¿Qué más necesitas? Habéis adoptado un hijo juntos, te adora, te da todo. Hasta es capaz de aguantarte todo un fin de semana sin nosotros cuando vais a vuestra casa.  
– ¿Sabes? Cuando lo digo yo no importa, pero cuando lo dices tú duele.  
Banner puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.  
– Desde luego admiro a Steve por soportarte –dijo, dándome la espalda para volver a su trabajo.  
– A veces te vuelves muy antipático, Banner.  
– Es lo que provocas en mí... –murmuró.  
Que rápido se molestaba sabiendo ya como soy, pero supongo no todos tienen la paciencia de Steve. Como decía Thor, a Steve los Dioses le dieron toda su paciencia. Quise molestarme con eso, pero Steve se sonrojó y preferí devolverles la broma diciendo que eso le convertía en un Dios. Aquello hizo avergonzar más a Steve y no pude evitar morir de amor, me dejaba atontado verle tan tierno.  
Antes sentirme así me hacía sentir raro, pero ya me he acostumbrado a todo ese lado gay que tanto había intentado reprimir. Steve me anima mucho e insiste en que nunca debo sentirme menos hombre porque dice que la masculinidad se pierde cuando empiezas a dudar de ella. Aunque después de casi un año desde que comencé a sentir atracción por Steve y los 9 meses que llevamos juntos he logrado sentirme muy a gusto con mi sexualidad. Sin embargo eso no quita que continúe preguntándome porque he tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que me gustan los hombres.  
– Oye, Banner, ¿cuál era una de las razones que dijiste por las que podía gustarme Steve cuándo te hable de él por primera vez?  
– ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? –Dijo sin terminar de hacerme mucho caso.  
– No, o sea, sí dijiste eso, pero no me refería a eso.  
– ¿A qué podía atraerte el que suponga un reto para demostrarle el que siempre tienes razón? –Respondió, girándose finalmente.  
– Sí, eso es. ¿Crees que es verdad?  
– No, ahora con Steve ya no discutes por quién tiene razón... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
– No entiendo como he tardado tanto en encontrar mi verdadera orientación sexual.  
Banner dio un suspiro pensativo dando pequeños asentimientos.  
– Siempre has sido un personaje público, juntado con la presión social podría haberte hecho creer que debías ser así, y probablemente el ser mujeriego fuera tu forma de intentar reafirmar tu sexualidad y masculinidad –explicó.  
Puede que tenga razón. Con lo mucho que me importaba ver afectada mi masculinidad los primero meses, incluso aún me pasa a veces, creo que es lo más probable. Además es una buena explicación al porque buscaba cualquier mujer y por muy bien que me lo pasara con ella prefería no volver a verlas. Desde que estoy con Steve no he sentido necesidad de más, ni siquiera logro ver a ningún hombre más hermoso que él. Aunque no negaré que se me hayan ido un poco los ojos cuando voy con Steve al gimnasio que tiene la urbanización. Aún estamos alistando la casa y Steve parece que no puede estar sin ejercitarse, así que le acompaño con Peter. Nosotros nos quedamos fuera jugando en la pista, pero desde ahí se puede ver todo a través de la cristalera.  
Casi quisiera decir que voy para ver, pero realmente voy para que no le vean y no vea a nadie. Pensar en un montón de hombres musculados y sudorosos cerca de Steve me ponía completamente paranoico. Incluso he estado ejercitándome por mi cuenta aquí en la Torre para no quedarme atrás de todos esos tipos. Supongo que eso sigue demostrando cuanto me preocupa lo que opinen aunque no me dé cuenta cuando lo hago... Eso afirma más lo que Banner acababa de decir.  
El escáner sonó y di un respingo en mi silla.  
– Creo que es lo más posible –murmuré, volviendo a la pantalla.  
– Al fin podré trabajar –le escuché susurrar mientras volvía a bajar la mirada a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.  
Miré la pantalla y apreté los dientes, tensando la mandíbula para reprimir los celos.  
La señal de Steve venía de un café a pocas calles de aquí, pero tenía la señal de Pepper desde que la busqué esta mañana para saber si estaba en el despacho y ahora venía también de ese mismo café.  
Steve sabía que iba a verla porque le mentí diciendo que debía aprobar unas cosas de la empresa y él había aprovechado para salir. Y al parecer Pepper ha tardado poco en salir después que yo para verse con Steve a solas.  
Golpeé la mesa con frustración y Bruce dio un salto.  
– ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó extrañado.  
– Steve es lo que me pasa –gruñí levantándome y saliendo del laboratorio.  
Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Pepper mientras iba a la barra para servirme algo. El tono se cortó al colgarme.  
– Maldita... –apreté el teléfono en mi mano y volví a llamarla, llenando el vaso de whisky.  
Di un trago mientras sonaban los tonos y di golpes con el pie en el suelo con nerviosismo.  
Descolgó finalmente.  
– Tony estoy ocupada ahora, te llamo después –dijo rápidamente.  
– Sí, claro, muy ocupada con mi hombre, ¿no?  
– ¿Qué? –Dijo casi sin aliento–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
– Eso no importa. ¿Qué haces con Steve?  
– ¿Has rastreado mi teléfono otra vez, Tony? ¡No puedes estar tan paranoico cuando me acabas de decir que quieres casarte con él!  
– Sí, ahora responde mi pregunta –dije seco.  
– Dios, Tony, tienes un gran problema... Ahora recuerdo porque era tan complicado estar contigo –murmuró dando un suspiro.  
– No te vayas por las ramas, Potts.  
– Es para vuestra cita de esta noche –respondió alterada–. Siempre tienes que arruinar todo, Tony.  
Dios mío... ¿De verdad tan paranoico estoy que desconfío hasta de mis amigos e incluso Steve?  
Tiré la mitad del whisky al desagüe y solté todo el aire para serenarme.  
Sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, lleno de nervios por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que quería que pasara. Creo que tanta tensión e incertidumbre estaban acentuando más mis malos rasgos, o espero que sea eso si no Steve va hartarse de mí en dos días.  
– Lo siento, Pepper... Solo estoy algo nervioso... –me disculpé.  
– Está bien, pero ahora debes pagar tu arrebato de locura ayudándome con lo que quiere Steve.  
– De acuerdo, ven a verme a la Torre, no puedo salir porque Peter ya ha vuelto del colegio.  
– ¡Mírate, Tony, si puedes ser todo un padre responsable! –Bromeó.  
– Pues sí, ese niño me ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo –sonreí.  
– Es bueno oírlo, aunque aún te queda controlar tus ataques de paranoia.  
– Sí, lo sé, estoy en ello... –respondí con pesadez–. Te espero, no tardes.  
Colgué y dejé el vaso vacío en la barra. Con tan poco y ya he ido directo a beber, no me pasaba esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con Steve nunca he necesitado la bebida para tratar de buscar la salida a mis problemas, con él solo tenía que adentrarme en sus brazos y todo los problemas en mi cabeza desaparecían, no necesitaba más. Desde luego me aterraba perderle.  
Saqué el anillo del bolsillo y lo miré por un momento.  
Si todo iba bien esta noche se lo pondría en el dedo y quizá mi locura desaparezca. Sabiendo que quiere estar conmigo para el resto de su vida es un gran paso para darme tranquilidad. Eso me provocaba estar ansioso porque llegara ya la noche.

•••

– ¿Entonces solo era eso?  
– Claro que solo era eso –respondió, Pepper–. No sé ni cómo puedes pensar que yo fuera a intentar algo con Steve, y aunque así fuera él está loco por ti.  
– ¿Te ha hablado de mí? –Dije, sintiéndome como una maldita quinceañera.  
– Solo me ha hablado para prepararte una cena romántica, así que es una obviedad que sí.  
– Me siento horrible... –me eché hacia atrás en la silla y pasé una mano por mi cara.  
– Diría que no lo hicieras, pero si has pensado demasiado mal para alguien que te ama tanto, y además está dispuesto a soportarte.  
– Me quejaría si no fuera porque tienes razón –suspiré–. A veces pienso que no le merezco...  
– No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Tony, tampoco eres tan horrible –sonrió de lado–. Solo eres bastante difícil, pero tienes cosas buenas y sé que esas son las que Steve valora. Además, él consigue hacerte entrar en razón muchas veces y eso es bueno para ambos, eres una gran meta para él.  
La miré mientras hablaba y poco a poco sonreí.  
Era verdad que Steve sentía una increíble satisfacción cuando conseguía hacerme ver las cosas y para mí era una gran inyección de razón.  
– Al menos no se puede desilusionar, ya sabe que soy un desastre –me encogí de hombros.  
– Todos lo sabemos, Tony, todos lo sabemos.  
– Gracias por tanta sinceridad –dije con sarcasmo–. Si eso era todo lo que necesitabas de mí ya lo tienes, solo reserva la suite cueste lo que cueste y listo. Tengo un hijo al que hacer de merendar.  
– Y pensar que tuviste miedo de cuidar a Peter el primer día que le conociste... Ahora eres otro –sonrió, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta–. Me asombras cada día más.  
– Es bueno escuchar un cumplido después de todo... –dije yendo tras ella.  
Abrió la puerta haciendo una suave risa.  
– Adiós, chicos. Adiós, Peter –dijo, Pepper, yendo hacia el ascensor.  
Salí después de ella y mi vista fue directa a Peter sobre el sofá y como Steve sujetaba sus piernas para que no cayera.  
– ¡Adiós, Pepper! –le despidió con la mano y luego me miró a mí–. ¡Papi! ¡Mi merienda!  
– Ahora te la hago, déjame darle un poco de amor a tú padre –enredé el pelo de Peter y después abracé a Steve sobre sus hombros–. Te echaba de menos, mi Capitán –susurré en su oído casi en un ronroneo.  
– Y yo a ti, mi amor –respondió, tomando mi rostro para besarme.  
Peter trató de irse, al avergonzarse de nuestra muestra de cariño.  
– Ah, no, jovencito, ven aquí –dije atrayéndole a mis brazos–. También hay para ti.  
Le llené de besos todo el rostro y se echó a reír y gritar mientras intentaba irse.  
Amaba como me hacía sentir de feliz con solo escuchar su risa, era como la melodía más bonita que haya, sobre todo cuando yo se la provocaba.  
– Yo también quiero –dijo, Steve, dándose la vuelta sobre el sofá para abrazarnos.  
Peter comenzó a revolverse mientras reía y gritaba más. Steve también se echó a reír y sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad de escuchar a las dos personas que más amaba reír juntas.  
– Vale, vale –murmuré, volviendo a dejar a Peter en el sofá–. Te voy hacer la merienda, pero tú tienes que hacer tu mochila para irte con tus tíos esta noche.  
Era genial siempre tener a los Parker dispuestos a cuidar a Peter, nos evitaba el tener que pensar con quién dejarle en caso de tener algún compromiso, aunque tratábamos de reducir eso al mínimo. Solo que hoy era una ocasión especial y era necesario.  
– Dice tía Natasha que vais a tener una cita romántica –dijo, Peter, sonriendo con picardía.  
¿Pero qué diablos...? ¿Peter estaba insinuando lo que creía? ¡Les mato!  
– ¿Romanoff que le has dicho a nuestro hijo? –Inquirí, tratando de controlar mi rabia.  
– Yo nada, eso es cosa de Clint que dijo que menos mal que sois hombres o le darías un hermano pronto –se defendió, Romanoff.  
– Yo quiero un hermano, papi –Peter sonrió ampliamente mirándonos a Steve y a mí.  
– ¿Dónde está Barton? Quiero matarle –gruñí.  
Como se atrevía a hablar de sexo con Peter, ¡es un niño! Tiene que alejarse de eso y seguir inocente hasta que sea mayor.  
– Arriba, con Thor –respondió, Banner.  
– Voy a matarle, ahora vuelvo –dije girando sobre mis talones y corriendo escaleras arriba.  
Seguí a prisa hasta el laboratorio y me planté frente a Barton, que parecía enseñarle a hacer flechas a Thor.  
– ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho a mi hijo, degenerado?  
– ¿Qué? –Dijo sin comprender de que le hablaba.  
– Romanoff me ha dicho que le dijiste a mi hijo que le haríamos un hermano. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Exclamé, tratando con todas mis fuerzas no alterarme.  
– Oh eso... Solo bromeaba pero tu hijo es demasiado listo y a preguntado si los bebés se hacían con sexo –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.  
– Tendrías que haberle dicho que no –gruñí.  
– Y lo hice, porque por mucho que lo hagas no te embarazaras nunca, gracias a Dios –soltó una carcajada y mi paciencia se terminó.  
Con un movimiento hice venir a la armadura que en pocos segundos se montó a mí alrededor y le di con el repulsor.  
– ¡No vuelvas a hablarle a mi hijo!  
Barton reaccionó a la defensiva y me lanzó una flecha, que esquive milagrosamente. Le vi girar para tratar de huir y disparé hacía la puerta para impedirle el camino.  
Thor se puso entre nosotros y alzó las manos para separarnos.  
– Tony, deja de exagerar, por Dios –Gritó, Romanoff, viendo la escena desde la puerta.  
– Solo se enfada porque las verdades duelen. ¿No, Stark?  
¿Que si me dolía no poder tener hijos propios con Steve? En cierto modo sí. Uno siempre piensa que de mayor tendrá hijos, por mucho que pudiera asustarme el pensamiento siempre creí que tendría alguno, pero es algo biológicamente imposible. Pero aunque no pueda ser así igual estoy feliz de tener a Peter, le quiero más que a nada y nadie puede saber lo que se siente de verdad a menos que se viva. Para mí Peter es mi hijo y no necesito a la biología para eso. Sin embargo me molestaba que le gustara joderme, y más después de lo que ha provocado en Peter.  
Levanté la mano y disparé nuevamente hacía Barton, pero Thor se interpuso y desvió el tiro girando su martillo.  
– ¡Basta, Tony! –Me exigió la voz de Steve detrás de mí.  
Me giré sacando el casco y le encaré.  
– ¿A caso no te molesta que le insinúe eso a nuestro hijo? –Le pregunté cabreado.  
– Claro que sí pero, ¿por qué no puedes actuar normal y gritarle en vez de ponerte a derruir el lugar donde vivimos y donde está Peter?  
Mierda... No había pensado en que Peter estaba en el piso de abajo y estábamos provocando fuertes escombros.  
Dios, ¿qué me está pasando? Mi cabeza hoy estaba fuera de sí, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar todo esto. Estaba realmente enfadado con todos. Barton por bocazas y Thor, Romanoff y Steve por querer detenerme.  
Abrí la armadura y salí del laboratorio pasando por el lado de Steve.  
– Como nuestro hijo diga una sola palabra referente al sexo antes de los 15 te castro a ti, Rogers.  
– Luego tendremos una conversación –escuché decir Steve a mi espalda, antes de seguirme en dirección a las escaleras–. Para, Tony –me agarró del brazo para que parara–. No hagas esto más, no con Peter aquí –susurró con extremada tranquilidad.  
¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con esto? Él es quién se espanta enseguida cuando se habla de sexo, sin embargo parecía darle igual que fuera Peter quien lo insinuara.  
– Lo siento, ya sé que nunca se hacer nada bien, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Rogers.  
Puso los ojos en blanco.  
– Yo no he dicho eso, Tony.  
Le ignore completamente y baje las escaleras, entrando en la sala, donde solo estaban Peter y Bruce.  
– Tony tenemos que hablar –dijo, Steve tras de mí.  
– No, ya me ha quedado claro, ¿sí? Ahora me iré a relajar –respondí, besando la frente de Peter–. Siento no haberte hecho yo la merienda.  
– Está bien, papi, igual tío Bruce me ha hecho un sándwich rico.  
Le sonreí al ver que igual estaba feliz y entonces seguí mi camino al ascensor. Estaba demasiado irritado y cabreado con todos como para poder centrarme en algo. Incluso se me habían ido las ganas de ir a cenar con Steve, solo quería golpearle por idiota.  
– Tony te recuerdo que íbamos a cenar...  
– Que te diviertas, pide langostinos y cómelos a mi salud –dije dándole al botón.  
Steve vino corriendo a detener la puerta.  
– Vas a venir te guste o no, Anthony. He querido esto desde hace semanas y ahora no lo arruinaras –dijo con extremada seriedad.  
Su expresión era tan dura que me removió los intestinos asustándome y existiéndome a la vez. Ni siquiera podía estar enfadado con él porque de cualquier manera era irresistible.  
– Cuando me llamas Anthony enfadado me dan ganas de que me azotes –ronroneé bajo.  
– Tony... –murmuró, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
Miró sobre su hombro a la sala y luego entró en el ascensor dándole al botón.  
–No digas más esas cosas, te enfadas con Clint y dices algo peor con Peter cerca.  
– No soy idiota, Steve... –intenté quejarme, antes de ser interrumpido por su beso.  
Me quedé pasmado, sin poder creer que en un segundo el enfado acabara en beso.  
Steve me acorraló contra la pared dejándose llevar por el beso. Su lengua entró en mi boca buscando ansiosamente la mía y no pude resistirme más. Le atraje a mí rodeando su cintura, tirando de su camisa por mi necesidad de más.  
Terminó separándose para coger aire y le miré sintiendo que me hacía falta más de él. Me enloquecía completamente.  
Colocó bien su camisa y salió cuando las puertas se abrieron.  
– Medía hora y salimos, Stark –dijo, encaminándose a nuestra habitación.  
Me quedé paralizado en el mismo lugar, viendo su espalda alejarse y tan solo podía pensar en quitarle la camisa y mordisquear cada uno de sus músculos.  
Sabía perfectamente como provocarme para que cualquier mal se fuera. Ahora solo podía pensar en esta noche y en que si salía bien sería mío de por vida.

•••

Abrí la puerta de la suite y mi rostro se iluminó al ver la amplitud de la habitación. Era como un piso de lujo con unas vistas increíbles a Nueva York...  
– Dios mío... –dije sin poder contener mi asombro.  
Fui directo a la terraza y abrí las puertas, dejando que el aire entrara de golpe. Aquí arriba no había otros edificios que estorbar para quitar el aire. Tan solo había uno más alto que este y era el mío.  
– Merece la pena cada dólar gastado en esta suite –sonríe, volviéndome hacia Steve–. Ya tienes esa cita romántica que tanto querías, y no es por alargarme, pero sin mí no sería tan perfecta.  
– Diría que no fueras tan egocéntrico, pero eres perfecto y eso haría que hasta una cita bajo un puente fuera perfecta –dijo dándome un pequeño beso.  
Me salió un ronroneo de la garganta mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma suavidad.  
– Si llego a saber eso entonces no me gasto tanto para complacerte –bromeé, queriendo aparentar molestia.  
– No mientas, esto es porque tu querías venir a esta suite –ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.  
– ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
Sabía perfectamente como lo sabía, pero quería molestarle un poco.  
– Tengo mis contactos, Stark –sonrió con picardía volviendo a dentro–. Creo que empezaré a pedir la cena, tengo hambre.  
– No cambies el tema, Rogers. ¿Qué contactos? –Insistí, tratando de no delatarme con una risa.  
– Algo me dice que ya lo sabes –contestó, cogiendo el teléfono.  
Le seguí y presioné el botón del teléfono para que no pudiera llamar.  
– Eres inteligente, mi amor –le arrebaté el teléfono y marque al servicio de habitaciones–, pero no lo suficiente para saber que tu aliada necesitaba mi dinero para tu plan.  
Steve se quedó helado y retuve las ganas de reír cuando escuché la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
– Hola, quisiera pedir para una cena para dos. Dos de risotto a la milanesa y otros dos de langostinos con ostras en su salsa y de postre soufflé de chocolate. Todo acompañado del mejor vino que tengan.  
– Por supuesto, señor. Entre 15 y 30 minutos tendrán su cena.  
– Gracias –dije antes de colgar.  
Miré a Steve y continuaban en la misma posición.  
– ¿Steve, estás bien? –Pregunté extrañado.  
– Sí –asintió, volviendo en sí.  
– Entonces vamos a servirnos una copa –me acerqué al estante del bar y abrí una botella de brandy de Cognac, sirviéndolo en dos vasos–. Sé que no te puedes emborrachar, pero yo sí así que estoy a tu cuidado esta noche –dije en tono pícaro, dándole un vaso–, y puedes abusar un poco de mí si quiere –le guiñé el ojo.  
– Tony... –se quejó, sonrojándose.  
Era completamente adorable ver como se sonrojaba. Después de tanto que hemos hecho y hablar de sexo sigue dándole vergüenza. Si su Dios viera todo lo que me hace se espantaría con su ferocidad en la cama. Sin embargo si me he sentido mal por pensar que por mí ha roto sus creencias, y esa era un de las razones que había apuntado del porque me quería casar con él. También luchaba mucho por nuestra relación y eso lo valoraba muchísimo. Aunque aún no me dejara probar ser el activo, lo cual me moría de ganas, sabía que él se estaba esforzando mucho y que sus límites son más difíciles de atravesar ante su mentalidad aun un poco anticuada. Si se pudiera emborrachar sería mucho más fácil, como conmigo.  
– Aguafiestas –dije rodando los ojos, dando un trago.  
– No te emborraches todavía, espera a terminar la cena como mínimo –dijo apresuradamente.  
– Repito, aguafiestas –di otro trago hasta terminarlo y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa, inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada–. Iré a investigar esta suite.  
Me fui hacia la habitación principal y quedé asombrado por la inmensa cama. Esto era mejor de lo que podía imaginar, solo que al dueño no le iba a gustar nada lo que quería hacer en su bonita cama. Espero que no mire con luz ultravioleta o se iba asustar.  
Miré hacia el baño y volví a sorprenderme. Tan solo le separaba una cristalera que dejaba a la vista todo lo que pasaba en él. Gracias a Dios el inodoro no estaba a la vista, pero desde la ducha y el increíble jacuzzi se podía ver la habitación e incluso las vistas a Nueva York por los ventanales que iban desde el suelo al techo. Esto no podía ser más perfecto para esta ocasión. O quizá sí…  
Saqué el teléfono y amplié la pantalla para poder ver con amplitud. En 3 movimientos logré enlazar mi sistema al de la suite.  
– Jarvis, prepara el jacuzzi con agua templada.  
– Claro, señor –respondió.  
En un segundo la pantalla del jacuzzi se movió y comenzó a salir agua burbujeante.  
Miré un poco más del baño y encontré unas sales relajantes que olían a frutas. Las eché dentro y seguí mirando en los estantes y cajones. Encontré en un cajón una ristra de preservativos y los metí en el bolsillo. Había traído nuestro lubricante, el cual dejé en la mesita, pero nunca estaba de más tener preservativos a mano.  
Volví a la sala y vi que Steve había llevado la mesa a la terraza y había colocado unas velas en el centro. Sonreí automáticamente al verle.  
Era tan detallista con todo que desde luego él no tenía problemas con ser romántico y ahora entendía porque quería hacer esta cena y sacar toda esa faceta tan dulce y romántica.  
– Veo que te encanta pulir todos los detalles –dije, llegando a su lado.  
– No mereces menos –respondió con una dulce sonrisa.  
Sonreí más y le di un beso corto.  
– Yo también he preparado algo para ti, será el postre –le guiñé.  
– ¿El qué? –Dijo con curiosidad.  
– Hay un jacuzzi en el baño, imagina –dejé que el entendiera la indirecta.  
Hizo una risa y sonreí más al ver que tomaba bien mi idea.  
– ¿Eso es lo que tanto te ha entretenido?  
– No, me ha tomado un segundo programar el jacuzzi. Estaba conectando a Jarvis a la suite.  
– ¿Tony, has hackeado la suite? –Preguntó incrédulo.  
– Jarvis va más rápido –dije encogiendo los hombros.  
Negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreir.  
– No creo que al dueño le haga gracia.  
– Luego lo dejaré como estaba, pero así tendremos una noche perfecta.  
– También lo sería sin tecnología –afirmó.  
– Pero le da un plus –insistí.  
– Un día te llevaré al campo, sin teléfonos, sin Jarvis, sin nada.  
¿Trataba de matarme? Iba a morir de aburrimiento sin algo de tecnología. Seguro terminaría haciéndole cambios a la cafetera o a las pocas cosas electrónicas que encontrara.  
– ¿Por qué me odias? –Dramaticé.  
– No seas exagerado, Tony –me abrazó contra su cuerpo–. Así solo estaremos los dos.  
Mm… Eso ya no sonaba tan mal… Él y yo solos en un lugar sin que nos molesten y una cama, sofá, bañera, o incluso una alfombra… Tentador, muy tentador. Aun así iba a molestarle un poco más.  
– Me odias, admítelo ya y me voy –seguí bromeando.  
– Te amo, mi amor –rió besándome, haciendo que no pudiera evitar reír con él.  
El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió y sonreí.  
– ¡Llegó la cena! –Exclamé, excesivamente emocionado.  
El momento estaba acercándose y comenzaba a sentir cada vez más como los nervios se instalaban en mi estómago.  
– ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó al ver mi reacción exagerada, caminando hacia la puerta.  
– No mucho, pero promete ser una velada especial –dije sin poder evitar enseñar mi emoción.  
Steve se quedó pasmado y me quedé mirándole por lo extraño que parecía.  
Una alerta en mi interior se asustó al pensar en que sospechara de lo que pensaba hacer, no había pensado en esa posibilidad ya que él sabe muy bien que nunca soporté los compromisos y esperaba que eso jugara en mi favor en esta ocasión, pero comenzaba a dudar de que fuera así ante su extraña reacción.  
Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Steve al fin reaccionó y abrió.  
– Huele delicioso –dijo dejando pasar al hombre del servicio de habitaciones.  
Cuando dejo el carrito con la cena le di un billete y el hombre sonrió ampliamente al ver la cantidad.  
– Muchas gracias, puedes dejarlo aquí mismo.  
– ¡Gracias a usted! –Exclamó sin creerlo–. Pidan todo lo que quieran.  
Rápidamente se fue para no estorbar y Steve contuvo una risa.  
– Tú si sabes cómo contentar a la gente.  
– ¿Celoso de que no solo te contente a ti? –sonreí ladeando la cabeza.  
– Puedo ser celoso, pero no por esto –respondió negando.  
Reí porque admitiera que era celoso.  
Lleve el carrito hasta la terraza junto a la mesa y me dispuse a servir todo pero Steve me detuvo.  
– Déjame a mí, yo era quién quería la cita romántica.  
Me senté y dejé que sirviera todos los plantos mientras abrí el vino y nos llené las copas.  
Al vernos ya sentados comencé a sentir una leve presión en el pecho que me atacaba pensando en cómo iba a pedirle finalmente. Había ido apuntando las cosas que me gustaban de él, e incluso las que no me gustaban pero que soportaba por todas las demás cosas buenas que tenía. Sin embargo sabía que estos nervios que me estaban atacando iban a jugarme una mala pasada y terminaría por estropearlo. Pero sabía que tenía que vencer el miedo, como Steve me enseñaba, porque de verdad quería estar con él. Además después de mi ataque de celos de esta tarde saber que Steve quería pasar su vida conmigo me daría mucha más seguridad.  
Cuando llegamos al postre me di cuenta de que ambos habíamos estado muy callados. No quería que mis nervios estropearan la cena romántica que tanto había querido Steve así que iba a levantarnos el ánimo. Era el mejor momento para hacerlo, justo antes del postre y esto levantaría la cita. Bueno, eso si era un sí, porque me aterraba pensar en que no quisiera y todo acabara siendo una ruina, pero no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad o mis nervios haría que todo saliera mal.  
– ¿Al final te han gustado las otras? –Pregunté, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible–. Son afrodisíacas.  
– Oh... Sí, un poco viscosas pero ricas, pero ahora entiendo porque las has pedido –dijo con una sonrisa.  
– Ni que nosotros necesitaríamos incentivos –dije, mirando el soufflé, por miedo a mirarle y los nervios me delataran.  
– Touché –respondió.  
Tomé aire y saqué el anillo del bolsillo lo más disimuladamente posible.  
– ¿Le pasa algo al soufflé? –Preguntó al ver que no apartaba la mirada del postre.  
– No, solo pensaba... –mentí, dándome el valor para arrodillarme.  
Miré el suelo junto a la mesa y no pensé más. Aparté la silla y me arrodillé frente a Steve alzando el anillo, levantado al fin la mirada hacia él.  
Me miró perplejo, quedando totalmente paralizado y sin habla, tal y como esperaba que fuera.  
– Te amo, Steve... –comencé, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho, dejándome casi sin aire.  
Respiré hondo, viendo como Steve empezaba a reaccionar y negar con la cabeza de incredulidad.  
– No sé muy bien cómo continuar esto así que seré breve –continué–. Has cambiado mi vida completamente, me has hecho una nueva personas con todas tus virtudes. La paciencia que tienes conmigo, el cariño que me expresas cada día con cada mínima caricia, con todo el apoyo incondicional que me das aunque sea una completa locura –tragué saliva para contener los nervios y recordar que más había en la lista–. Sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido descubrir quién era realmente y que quería para mi vida, eres más de lo que podía esperar encontrar jamás y eres mucho más de lo que merezco. Quizá sonare egoísta, pero aunque no te merezca te quiero para mí porque no quiero vivir una vida sin ti a mi lado –sentí las lágrimas amenazar con salir al ver que Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras lloraba de emoción–. Tú y Peter sois mi todo y no quiero que esta familia tan peculiar que hemos formado se separe nunca… Así que, Steven Grant Rogers, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
Steve pasó la mano por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y comenzó a reír.  
Mi sonrisa fue despareciendo al ver como se reía. ¿A caso se estaba burlando?  
– ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
Abrió su puño y enseño la caja de anillo que tenía.  
Automáticamente me pasó como a él y me eche a reír, haciendo que al fin todos los nervios se fueran muy lejos.  
Ambos habíamos planeado lo mismo para el mismo momento, ¿qué probabilidades había de eso?  
– Supongo que eso es un sí –dije cuando al fin pude dejar de reír.  
– Es un gran e inmenso sí, Tony, jamás dudes de ello –respondió con los ojos llorosos.  
Se arrodillo conmigo y abrió la caja para enseñarme el anillo.  
– ¿Anthony Edward Stark, me harías el inmenso honor de volverme loco cada día, de sacarme de quicio con tus bromas, pero luego sorprendiéndome con ese inmenso corazón y esa parte tan dulce y cariñosa que estoy orgulloso de poder conocer, cada día de nuestra vida hasta que llegue nuestro último aliento?  
Sus palabras me hicieron llorar y reír a la misma vez y me lance a sus brazos, besándole una y otra vez.  
No creía que pudiera ser más feliz de lo que lo era con Steve y Peter, pero saber que ahora nos uniríamos más y que nuestra meta era toda la vida me daba una paz y felicidad que jamás había experimentado.  
– Dame tu mano –dijo, sacando el anillo de la caja.  
Extendí mi mano y colocó el anillo lentamente en mi dedo. Lo miré y sonreí tanto que mis mejillas dolieron. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, como él.  
Tomé su mano e hice lo mismo en su dedo. Ahora llevaba consigo la señal de que iba a ser mío y yo suyo.  
– ¿Pepper no te había dicho nada? –Preguntó, levantándose y dándome la mano.  
– No. ¿Eso era lo que hacíais esta mañana? –Tomé su mano y me puse en pie.  
– Sí… ¿Cómo sabes que estaba esta mañana con ella?  
Mierda, había olvidado que él no sabía que rastreaba su teléfono.  
– He rastreado un poco tu teléfono y el de Pepper… –Dije, intentado sonar inocente.  
– ¡Tony! –Exclamó, cambiando su expresión.  
– No, cariño, vuelve a sonreír. No discutamos ahora, mañana dime todo lo idiota que soy por sufrir un ataque de celos, pero no quiero que por mi culpa se empañe esta noche.  
– ¿Estabas celoso de Pepper?  
Su enfado desapareció volviéndose sorpresa.  
– Sí, ya sé que es estúpido, pero no me habías dicho donde ibas y luego descubro que después de verla se ha ido contigo sin decirme tampoco nada y pues… –dejé la frase en el aire.  
Steve rió y besó mis labios.  
– Yo también me he puesto celoso de ella –susurró, como si de un secreto se tratara.  
Por si no era suficiente con los dos decidir pedir matrimonio el mismo día, también nos habíamos puesto celosos de la misma mujer. Cuan estúpidos éramos.  
Besé su mano sobre el anillo y luego tiré de él para llevarle conmigo.  
– Creo que prefiero un postre más delicioso que el soufflé de chocolate –dije mordiendo mi labio, mientras me deshacía de mi chaqueta por el camino a la habitación.  
Steve hizo una suave carcajada y me imitó, desabrochando su camisa, dejando a la vista sus abdominales.  
– He ahí mi tableta de chocolate –me relamí el labio.  
Entré en el baño, deshaciéndome del resto de mi ropa, viendo como él hacía lo mismo.  
No podía sentirme más ansioso por sellar nuestro compromiso dándonos amor, como solo con él he llegado hacer. Solo con él he descubierto cuál era el verdadero significado de hacer el amor y cuál era el verdadero sentimiento al hacerlo con la persona que amas. Ahora nada me hacía dudar de que esto era amor de verdad, que quería esto para el resto de mi vida y que era con él con quien quería discutir cuando las cosas fueran mal. Porque sé que aunque normalmente estemos bien eso no durara siempre, pero tenemos la suerte de poder escoger con quien queremos pasar los momentos malos y yo elegiría a Steve una y mil veces, porque solo él podría terminar con mi cabezonería y solo yo puedo callarle a besos hasta hacerle rendir.  
Nunca seremos la pareja más perfecta, pero siempre seremos la pareja más especial.


	23. Rogers-Stark [+18]

###### Steve

Peter salió por la puerta buscándome entre los padres. Levanté la mano y enseguida sonrió al verme. Esquivó a varios de sus compañeros y corrió hasta llegar a mí.  
– Hola, pequeño –sonreí–. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?  
– ¡Bien! –Dio un saltó–. ¡En historia hemos hablado de ti!  
– ¿De mí?  
– Sí, nos han explicado que eras delgadito y tenías muchas enfermedades, pero que aun así querías ir a la guerra. ¡Eras muy valiente!  
– No hay que dejar que otros te dicten lo que puedes o no hacer. Si quieres algo lucha hasta conseguirlo –le sonreí.  
– Quiero ser como tú y papi.  
Sonreí involuntariamente al escucharle, cogiendo su mochila y tomando su mano.  
– Lo serás –respondí–. Ahora voy a presentarte a alguien que me conoció en esa época.  
– ¿Quién? –Preguntó con sorpresa.  
– Alguien muy especial para mí.  
Peter sonrió y ambos comenzamos a caminar.  
Teníamos poco rato para hacer esto antes de que Tony enloquezca por los últimos preparativos de la boda. Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por hacerla no estaría tan estresado como las últimas 3 semanas. Incluso Thor se tomó unos días de descanso e irse con Jane tan solo por no escuchar a Tony. Ha querido preparar todo en 3 meses para poder casarnos cuanto antes.  
De repente parecía que le importaba el que tuviéramos relaciones fuera del matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que me decía. Creo que sentía algo de culpabilidad por no haberme preguntado, ni dado cuenta antes, de ese detalle cuando empezamos juntos, aunque a mí a estas alturas eso era ya lo que menos me importaba. Sin embargo no me iba a quejar, porque también ansiaba el casarme con él.  
En un principio Tony quería tomarse 6 meses, pero después de hablar con varios curas y nos dijeran las fechas que tenían disponibles, Tony cambió por completo de idea al ver que el día de nuestro aniversario estaba libre. Le insistí en que no era necesario hacerlo el mismo día, que sería igual de especial siendo otra fecha, pero es evidente que discutir con Tony cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es inútil.  
Cómo también fue inútil intentar disuadirle de comprar una casa en Malibú con una playa privada ya que le parecía perfecta para celebrar la fiesta de la boda. Con solo haberla alquilado ya hubiera estado bien, pero Tony y su cabezonería querían comprarla. Ahora sería nuestra casa de vacaciones.  
Mientras Tony se aseguraba de que todo estuviera listo para mañana, yo necesitaba hacer algo. He tenido tanto miedo en hacerlo que lo he dejado para el último día y estoy aterrado. No sé cómo iba a reaccionar ante la nueva vida que llevaba, ni siquiera sé si logrará comprender mis palabras, pero necesitaba aclararme con mi pasado para poder tener un futuro sin remordimientos. Necesitaba explicarle todo a Peggy.  
Hacía más de un año de cuando fui a verla, me costó mucho decidirme a hacerlo porque no me sentía emocionalmente preparado para afrontar la realidad de que había despertado en un mundo completamente distinto. Cuando finalmente fui a verla fue porque Peggy había enfermado y no quería que se fuera sin verla, por suerte se recuperó, pero no sé si recuerda que estuve ahí porque su estado era muy delicado.  
Pero ahora era todo diferente, mi vida ha dado un vuelco de 180° desde entonces y necesitaba contárselo yo y que no se enterara por terceras personas. Tony a estado tan feliz mientras preparábamos la boda que incluso tiene ganas de contarles a todos y, aunque le dé algo de miedo por lo que digan, quiere anunciar que estamos juntos después de casarnos. Realmente es más para nosotros, poder tener la libertad de ir y hacer lo que queramos sin la necesidad de escondernos. Entrando ahora en el matrimonio debíamos cambiar cosas aunque no nos gustara, además de que no podíamos esconderlo eternamente y mucho menos con Peter. Él merecía tener la libertad de expresar su vida como era y no tener que contenerse solo porque nosotros no queríamos contarlo. No se queja y le parece bien no decir que somos sus padres por el momento, pero a nosotros si nos importa, como padres debemos darle la libertad de ser como quiera ser y que no deba contener nada por nuestra culpa, suficientes cosas querrá esconder a medida que crezca. Por eso mi primer paso era contarle la verdad a Peggy y presentarle a Peter como mi hijo.  
Desde hacía unas semanas había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y poder ser sincero con mi pasado. No sé cuál vaya a ser su reacción o si esté bien para comprender lo que le cuento, pero al menos yo me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo al hacerlo. Lo único que esperaba es que esto no complicara las cosas con Tony. Sé cómo son sus celos y temo que crea que sigo sintiendo algo por Peggy cuando no es así. Simplemente no puedo olvidar que fue alguien importante para mí, y que cuando salí del hielo aún la quería. Lo que me daba un poco de miedo era el si Peggy estaba suficiente lucida para comprender lo que le contaba podría no sentarle bien, no solo por mí, sino también porque ella conocía a Tony desde que era pequeño y no sé cómo su mente pueda tomar la noticia.  
Tomamos el metro ya que le encantaba a Peter viajar en él, aunque a Tony no le agradaba ir tan expuestos, pero creo que era porque no le gustaba la multitud en general.  
El viaje fue rápido y fuimos directos a la residencia donde estaba Peggy. Peter fue todo el camino contándome las cosas que le habían explicado de mí en el colegio para ver si adivinaba a quién le llevaba a ver, pero al llegar a mencionar a Howard me preguntó si de verdad era el padre de Tony.  
– Sí, lo era –le sonreí–. Eso le convierte en tu abuelo.  
– ¿De verdad? –Dijo asombrado.  
– Claro, nuestras familias ahora también son la tuya.  
– ¿Y tú tienes papá?  
– No –respondí con un suspiro–, él murió en la guerra antes de que yo naciera.  
– ¿Entonces nunca has tenido papá? –Preguntó apenado.  
– No, pero siempre tuve a mi madre.  
– ¿Y ella también sería mi abuela?  
– Por supuesto.  
Peter sonrió ampliamente al ver cuanta familia tenía. Ahora tenía por partida doble, su familia biológica y las de Tony y mía. Él parecía feliz, pero a mí me daba bastante tristeza pensar en que de todos los familiares solo sus tíos estén vivos. No sé porque estaba tan feliz, aunque él mismo me respondió eso.  
– Cuando papi y tú me dejéis diré a todos que mis abuelos ayudaron a ganar la guerra –sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Sonreí al ver que veía el lado positivo, a la inversa que yo que tan solo había visto la parte mala. Él prefería ver lo bueno y sentirse orgulloso de ser familia de personas que lucharon por nuestro país. Desde luego nunca dejara de sorprenderme.  
Finalmente entramos en la residencia y una de las enfermeras nos llevó hasta su habitación.  
Nada más entrar pude verla, sentada en su butaca junto a la ventana. Al escucharnos se volvió lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego sonrió hacia mí.  
Junto a su cama había una silla y la puse frente a ella. Me senté y enseguida extendió su mano la que no dude en coger y apretar delicadamente.  
– Hola –murmuré sonriendo para ella–. Te veo muy bien hoy.  
Abrió más los ojos, viéndome fijamente como si no creyera que fuera de verdad.  
– Steve –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¿Eres real?  
– Sí –respondí conteniendo mis emociones para no llorar–. Estoy aquí.  
Soltó mi mano para poder acariciar mi mejilla y sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarme.  
– Eres tú, tal y como te recordaba.  
– Para mí no ha pasado tanto tiempo –dije tratando de bromear.  
– Algunos tienen suerte –dijo con humor.  
No despegó la mirada de mí y enseguida su expresión cambió.  
– Te sucede algo –afirmó.  
Dirigió su vista hacía la puerta, donde se había quedado Peter parado, y luego volvió a mirarme mientras retiraba su mano volviendo a sonreír.  
– Creo que tienes que decirme algo, ¿verdad?  
Tal y como la recordaba, no se le escapan los detalles.  
– Ven aquí, Pete –estiré mi mano hacia él y vino a mi lado avergonzado–. Quiero presentarte a Peggy Carter. Ella me conoció incluso antes de ser Capitán.  
Peter se abrazó a mí avergonzado mirando a Peggy y luego saludo con la mano brevemente. Ella le miró con curiosidad, pero siempre manteniendo su sonrisa.  
– Peggy, tengo cosas importantes que contarte, una de ellas es él –acaricié la espalda de Peter y besé su frente.  
Ella no hizo rastro de reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si me estaba escuchando, pero su mirada iba de mí a Peter y de Peter a mí una y otra vez.  
– Es mi hijo –dije con cautela, viendo su reacción–, le he adoptado con mi pareja.  
Nos miró, como si tratara de comprender mis palabras, por casi un minuto, y luego sonrió a Peter.  
– ¿Tienes una familia? ¿Te has casado? –Dijo con los ojos vidriosos.  
– Me caso mañana.  
– Es una mujer muy afortunada.  
– Realmente... –comencé, un poco dudoso de cómo explicarme–. Realmente es un hombre.  
Peggy quedó paralizada por mis palabras y sentí la obligación de seguir hablando.  
– No esperaba que pudieran gustarme los hombres, pero él ha cambiado mucho en mí. Tú le conoces –añadí al final, con miedo de su reacción.  
– ¿Le conozco? –Preguntó, todavía perpleja.  
Su rostro aun expresaba su confusión, no sabía si porque tan solo le parecía extraño o por si su cabeza no estuviera del todo aquí. No estaba del todo senil, pero las enfermeras me dijeron que a veces parece perderse en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención. Al parecer la enfermedad que tuvo le agravó más la pérdida de su esposo de hace 2 años, poco antes de que yo saliera del hielo.  
– Sí, es Tony. Tony Stark –aclaré para que comprendiera mejor.  
– ¿El hijo de Howard? ¿El pequeño y alocado Anthony? –Sonrió como si algún recuerdo feliz inundara su mente–. Era un diablillo que jamás hacía caso, pero adoraba ir a verle y llevarle dulces aunque a Howard no le gustara –hizo una risa con una débil tos–. Maria siempre hacia que se las quitaba, pero en realidad se las daba después cuando Howard no estaba.  
Peter rió con la anécdota y Peggy pareció volver a la realidad, ampliando su mirada hacia nosotros.  
– ¿Tony? ¿Tú y Tony?  
Su tono reflejaba completa incredulidad y asentí.  
– Sí, para los dos fue una sorpresa.  
– ¿El alocado Tony y el recto Steve? –Rió, realmente divertida.  
Sonreí al ver lo bien que lo tomaba, incluso con mucho humor. Eso era un gran alivio para mí.  
– Seguro es difícil para ti –comentó, aun con una sonrisa–. Sin embargo no hay nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de Anthony.  
– Eso dice él –reí con ella–, pero también sabe bien cómo cuidarme.  
– Yo les cuido a los dos –murmuró bajo, Peter.  
Peggy ladeo la cabeza hacía Peter, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.  
– Y lo haces bien.  
– Muy bien –abracé a Peter–, es el mejor hijo que podríamos tener.  
– Sin duda alguna se le ve –acarició el cabello de Peter–, y menos mal o Tony se volvería loco.  
Me reí negando al ver que Peggy parecía conocer bien a Tony.  
Era extraño saber que ellos habían tenido tanto contacto mientras yo estaba congelado. Eso me recordaba que, aunque Tony biológicamente era mayor que yo, realmente mi edad era mayor. Yo, al igual que Peggy, debería haber visto nacer a Tony y verle crecer a medida que yo envejecía, sin embargo la vida tenía algo diferente pensado para nosotros. Cosa de la cual no me quejo, ni me quejaré, actualmente. A pesar de que duela pensar en que había dejado atrás lo que conocía y quienes conocía, hoy por hoy no cambiaba mi vida por la anterior. Continuaba luchando por hacer el bien y también tenía amor, con quien además compartía las ganas de cuidar el mundo. No creo que pudiera ser más perfecto. A pesar de que su lado alocado lograba irritarme muchas veces, también amaba que ese mismo lado lograra hacerme reír y ver la vida con más humor y disfrutar del momento.  
– Tony es más niño que él –bromeé.  
– No lo dudo –respondió riendo, lo que provocó que le diera un ataque de tos.  
Acaricié su espalda esperando a que pasa el ataque.  
– Peter, trae ese vaso de agua –señalé el vaso que había sobre la mesita de noche.  
Peter rápidamente obedeció y Peggy le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo de toser.  
Tardó unos minutos en reponerse y la miré con preocupación al notar que su rostro estaba pálido.  
– ¿Estás bien?  
Ella asintió sin decir nada y eso me preocupó más.  
A esta edad por algo insignificante podían empeorar las enfermedades drásticamente.  
Me levanté y salí al pasillo para buscar una de las enfermeras. Enseguida vinieron y nos obligaron a salir, pero Peggy reaccionó cuando salía por la puerta.  
– Se feliz, Steve –susurró con voz ronca.  
Esas palabras me dieron una paz inigualable, su aprobación era todo lo que necesitaba para que todo fuera perfecto al casarme con Tony.  
– Lo seré –respondí, mirándola una última vez antes de salir.  
Mi corazón se encogió viendo como la ayudaban a volver a su cama y comenzaban a auscultarle.  
Me sentía realmente mal de pensar en que era mi culpa que se hubiera puesto así de mal repentinamente. Parecía estar bien cuando llegamos pero su aspecto ahora era alarmante. El ataque de tos le había dejado sin aire y le estaba costando recuperarse. No esperaba que estuviera tan delicada, siempre había sido una mujer tan fuerte y valiente que verla tan débil era casi imposible de creer, pero la edad no perdona a nadie.  
Tomé la mano de Peter y nos dirigimos a la salida de la residencia. Traté de no pensar más en Peggy porque debía centrarme en lo que nos esperaba hoy y mañana, suficientes nervios iba a tener al pensar en la boda.  
Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y lo saqué mientras caminaba con Peter, pero me paré en seco cuando leí el mensaje de Tony. "¿Has recogido los anillos?".  
Casi lo olvido por completo por culpa del malestar que me había dejado Peggy. Tony me mataría si llego sin ellos.  
– Tenemos que pasar por otro sitio antes –le dije a Peter.  
Él asintió en respuesta y cambié de dirección.

•••

Tony me miró entrecerrado los ojos cargando a Peter.  
– Si no te llego a mandar el mensaje ni lo recuerdas, ¿eh? –Murmuró, sentando a Peter sobre la encimera.  
– ¿Se lo has dicho? –Miré a Peter, que se abrazó a Tony intentando no reír–. No ha pasado nada, Tony, ya están aquí, y si no los hubiera traído hubiera ido al llegar. No es el fin del mundo.  
– Eso dices tú... –respondió con desgana.  
– Sí, eso digo yo –me acerqué a él y bese sus labios para quitar su cara de enojo–. Todo está bien, cariño, deja de preocuparte.  
– No puedo dejar de preocuparme, hay muchas cosas que arreglar.  
Le abracé, dándole más besos para que dejara de preocuparse. Se ponía demasiada presión y no era necesario. No necesitaba una boda a lo grande, sería perfecta tan solo con su sí. Sin embargo él parecía que quería que todo fuera a la perfección, y aunque a mí eso no me importe tanto sé que para Tony sí y no dejaría que se pusiera toda la presión sobre él.  
– De acuerdo, déjame que te ayude entonces –dije, dándole un último beso.  
– Gracias –respondió con un suspiro de cansancio.  
– Ve a relajarte un poco y yo hago las últimas llamadas, después nos vamos todos a California.  
– ¡Sí! –Gritó, Peter, lleno de emoción, saltando de la encimera–. ¡Ya quiero subir al avión!  
Reí viendo su entusiasmo y acaricie su cabeza.  
– Entonces ve a por tus maletas y déjalas en la puerta con las nuestras.  
Peter asintió con entusiasmo y rápidamente me obedeció.  
Tony caminó a la sala y se tumbó en el sofá. Le seguí y puse sus pies sobre mi regazo, viendo lo estresado que parecía.  
– Cariño, relájate, mañana todo saldrá bien.  
– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
– Porque solo hay que decir sí.  
– Steve, es más que eso. Hay mucho...  
– No –le interrumpí, quitándole los zapatos–, no hay nada más importante, Tony. A mí me da igual si hay flores o no, o si las sillas no tienen un lazo a juego con las servilletas –continué, masajeando sus pies–. Solo necesito que estés tú, lo demás es irrelevante, no seré más feliz por ello porque ya te tengo a ti para hacerme feliz.  
Tony negó con la cabeza apartando los pies.  
– Eres un idiota –respondió sentándose para tomar mi rostro.  
Me besó con fuerza dejándose llevar y subiendo sobre mí a horcajadas.  
Sujeté su cuerpo contra el mío, dejando que mi lengua explorara su boca, la cual se volvía más ansiosa por segundos. Mis manos fueron bajo su camisa involuntariamente y acaricié su espalda.  
Tony se estremeció y se separó para tomar aire.  
– Qué tal si retiramos lo de esperar hasta la noche de bodas –murmuró, mordisqueando mi labio jadeando.  
– No, Tony, solo es un día –acaricié su piel e hizo un ronroneo, bajando los mordiscos por mi cuello.  
– Bueno, pero déjame seguir con esto un poco más... –respondió aun jugando en mi cuello.  
Eché la cabeza hacía atrás, dejándole mejor acceso.  
Cada uno de sus roces me volvía loco y él sabía bien eso. Pero tenía muy claro que no íbamos hacerlo todavía, y me alegraba ver que no discutía ni insistía con ello. Tan solo quería hacer más especial nuestra primera vez como matrimonio y sé que el deseo por la espera hará una gran diferencia, al igual que finalmente iba a dejarle hacérmelo.  
Me asustaba bastante y continuaba con muchos peros, sin embargo creo que es el momento de darle todo a Tony. Sé que él quiere hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y ha sido paciente por mí, eso lo valoraba muchísimo. Ahora que estaremos dentro del matrimonio me parecía lo más correcto y aunque lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, al menos había dejado algo hasta casarnos, lo que no me hacía sentir tan mal.  
Dejé que Tony se relajara y durante 30 minutos pareció encontrar tranquilidad mientras nos abrazábamos en el sofá. Yo también me relajé y dejé de pensar en lo que nos espera en las próximas horas porque, a cada minuto sentía que el nudo de mi estómago se hacía más grande por los nervios.

•••

La llegada a California había sido estresante porque Tony no dejaba de dar órdenes a todos para que estuvieran listos para mañana sin ningún percance. Al único que no le había podido arruinar el viaje era a Peter. Le puse los auriculares con su música y pasó todo el viaje pegado a la ventana. Lo último que quería era un niño estresado en un lugar encerrado, suficiente era con todos los que íbamos. A parte de los chicos también venían los Parker, Pepper, Happy y Thor había traído a Jane. Tan solo faltaban Fury, Hill y Rhodes que llegarían mañana.  
Iba a ser algo pequeño porque, por un lado yo no tenía familiares vivos y Tony tenía pocos, y por otro porque Tony quería algo íntimo por mí. Por una vez se había preocupado por complacer mi opinión y que en cuanto a invitados no fuera exagerado. Luego yo por eso le di libertad de hacer el resto como le gustara a él, y sin embargo también me complació en algo más. Quiso que nos casáramos en la iglesia. Él sabía que esa era mi preferencia, pero realmente no es lo que él quería, tuve que sonsacarle que él se imaginaba casándonos en una playa en Bora Bora, así que finalmente decidimos un poco de todo. Nos casábamos en la iglesia, haríamos la fiesta en la casa que tenía playa privada, y nos iríamos de luna de miel a Bora Bora. Tony había sabido cómo organizar todo para que los dos tuviéramos lo que queríamos y para mí no podría haber sido más perfecto.  
La mayoría se quedaría a dormir en un hotel, mientras que Tony, Peter, Romanoff, Banner y yo nos quedábamos en la casa que habíamos comprado. Nat se había ofrecido para controlar que Tony no se colara en mi habitación a media noche por culpa de que él no había dejado de bromear en toda la semana con que lo haría. Nat decía que ya que todo iba a ser por la iglesia teníamos que seguir la tradición de no verse antes de la boda. Tony le recrimino que no era precisamente la más santa para exigir eso, y ella respondió que era por mí ya que Tony me habría corrompido ya suficiente. Realmente me reí porque a mí eso me daba igual, pero parece que les dio igual mi opinión y continuaron discutiendo por esa tontería.  
Por otro lado, Banner se quería quedar con nosotros porque no se sentía cómodo en un hotel sabiendo que había tantas personas. Aunque no ha habido ningún problema con Hulk desde que nos juntamos en la torre decía que no quería correr riesgos y le comprendía.  
Al entrar en la casa nos encontramos con muchas personas corriendo de un lado a otro para terminar los preparativos para mañana. Tony había contratado todo el personal para que se encargara de montar una carpa en la playa con mesas, luces, flores y un escenario. Desde la entrada hasta la playa había un pasillo adornado de flores blancas y rojas que hacía que todo oliera a rosas.  
– ¿Ves, cariño? Todo está ya casi listo –le dije a Tony para que se tranquilizara.  
– Sí, sí… Tenías razón, todo va bien… –respondió con desagrado–. No hace falta que me eches en cara que soy un paranoico.  
– No te lo echaba en cara, Tony, solo es para que te quedes tranquilo –rodé los ojos–, pero si prefieres ponerte de mal humor hazlo, yo iré a ver las habitaciones.  
Escuché un gruñido de Tony en respuesta y lo ignore para subir a la planta de arriba. Peter me siguió y le enseñé su habitación para que se instalara.  
La decoración en todas las habitaciones era bastante anticuada porque era el mobiliario que venía con la casa. Tony había querido contratar a un decorador de interiores para que cambiara todo antes de que viniéramos pero le convencí de hacerlo nosotros mismos cuando volviéramos de la luna de miel.  
Él siempre quería hacerlo todo a lo grande y si podía dejarle la tarea a otra persona mejor, sin embargo yo prefería hacerlo yo mismo, especialmente esto. Iba a ser nuestra casa y quería poder decorarla nosotros a nuestro estilo y al terminarla sentir que todo era parte de nosotros. Para nuestra casa en Nueva York traté de poder hacerlo nosotros, pero finalmente tan solo logré que Tony nos dejara escoger el mobiliario de nuestras habitaciones y del resto se encargó los transportistas y un decorador. Sé que en esta ocasión le había logrado convencer porque nuestra relación ahora está un paso más adelante y ambos tratamos de dar los caprichos que tiene el otro. Ver ceder a Tony es algo que me enorgullece porque cuando le conocí nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan complaciente. No podía sentirme más amado.  
– ¿Esa es mi cama? –Preguntó, Peter señalando una gran cama doble con dosel.  
– Por esta noche sí –respondí dejando su maleta sobre la cama.  
– ¡Parece de un castillo!  
Reí al verle subir sobre la cama y dejarse caer estirando su cuerpo.  
Parecía que realmente le gustaba esa cama a pesar de lo anticuada que parecía. Aunque debía decir que estaba muy bien conservada.  
– Ponte el pijama y luego baja a cenar –le dije cogiéndole un pie para atraerle y darle un beso en la frente.  
Salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, que había junto a la habitación principal que iba a utilizar Tony. Ahí dormiríamos mañana por la noche como... ¿Marido y marido?  
Entré en la mía y cerré la puerta para darme una ducha rápida antes de cenar, aunque realmente tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios.  
Pensar en lo que significa mañana me hacía tan feliz que no podía creer que de verdad fuera a pasar. Temía que Tony se echara atrás en el último momento. No le culparía si fuera así porque se de su miedo a los compromisos y no quería obligarle a nada. Realmente si hubiera sido por mi habría esperado un año para prepararlo todo y así Tony tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo, pero aquí estábamos a pocas horas de casarnos porque él mismo tenía prisa en hacerlo. Sin embargo se cómo trabaja la mente de Tony y sé que en algún momento sentirá miedo de esto, puede que se reponga y puede que no. En cualquiera de los dos escenarios estaré para él, si es un sí seré el hombre más feliz del mundo y si es un no me quedaré a su lado hasta que esté listo para dar el paso. Pero ahora tenía que esperar para saber cuál sería el resultado y era mejor no pensar en eso por ahora.

•••

Como había sido de esperar no había conseguido probar bocado, aunque Tony me había obligado a tomar un vaso de leche aunque fuera.  
Después de la cena Nat y Banner se quedaron en la sala y Tony les dijo que no trasnocharan porque no quería que se durmieran en la boda. Mientras yo me fui a acostar a Peter y luego a mi habitación, pero Tony subió rápidamente y me detuvo antes de entrar.  
– ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos la regla de Romanoff y vienes a mi habitación? –Me guiñó el ojo coqueteando.  
– Tentador, muy tentador, pero se bueno por una noche, Tony –sonreí, dándole un beso.  
– ¿Qué me das a cambio de ser bueno? –Alzó una ceja con picardía–. Te aviso que no soy fácil de sobornar.  
Reí ante su comentario y me acerqué más a él, para decirle en el oído algo que no podría rechazar.  
– Te daré mi virginidad mañana –susurré.  
Tony me miró con la boca abierta y luego se mordió el labio, removiéndose.  
– Creo que me acabo de excitar.  
– Guárdalo para mañana –le guiñé el ojo.  
– No puedo, me voy a masturbar en cuanto cierre la puerta –ronroneó, haciendo que me sonrojara completamente.  
– Tony...  
– Hazlo tú también –besó mis labios, mordisqueando mi labio inferior–, es un calentamiento para mañana.  
Se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación lanzándome un beso.  
Tardé unos segundos en reponerme de la tensión sexual que había en el ambiente y luego entré en mi habitación, yendo directo a la cama.  
Mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitado con la provocación de Tony. Sabía cómo encenderme, para él era muy fácil conseguirlo. Nunca me había gustado tocarme a mí mismo, aunque desde que estaba con Tony lo había hecho alguna vez cuando hacíamos el amor, sin embrago nunca había sido yo solo. Pero ahora me sentía tan caliente con su provocación por culpa de llevar semanas sin nada por nuestro trato que empezaba a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo. Maldecía la picardía de Tony.  
Metí la mano dentro del pantalón y ya estaba totalmente duro.  
– ¿Qué me haces Tony? –Susurré golpeando con la cabeza la almohada.  
No quería pensar, pero me era imposible porque sabía que Tony si lo estaría haciendo y eso me excitaba más.  
Cerré los ojos y moví mi mano despacio por todo el largo de mi miembro. Entré abrí la boca por la excitación y absorbí los roces mientras dejaba que mi mente imaginara a Tony haciendo lo mismo.  
Sonó mi teléfono y maldije abriendo los ojos y cesando el movimiento. Miré a la mesita para ver la pantalla, dónde aparecía el nombre de Tony, y descolgué poniendo el manos libres.  
– Dime que lo estás haciendo, mi amor –dijo con su voz agitada.  
Oh Dios, ¿se estaba masturbando mientras me habla?  
– Por favor, dime que sí –murmuró casi en una súplica.  
– Te odio –respondí volviendo a mover mi mano–. Sí.  
– Verdaderamente te he corrompido, me gusta –jadeó despacio–. Me siento como un adolescente teniendo sexo telefónico.  
Hice una suave carcajada, cortada por mis fuertes respiraciones.  
– Eres un adolescente treintañero...  
– Lo tomaré como un alago –dijo dejando escapar un débil gemido al final.  
Su gemido me excitó completamente, haciéndome sentir al borde del colapso.  
Cerré los ojos y me centré en los sonidos que hacía Tony, sus débiles jadeos y gemidos con el roce rápido de su mano. El sonido de su fricción me hizo acelerar más y enseguida me vine gruñendo entre dientes. Unos segundos después Tony gimió y supe que él también había llegado.  
No entendía como con tan poco me sentía tan extasiado, Tony a enloquecido hasta la última parte de mí. Nunca había hecho esto hasta correrme, por crecías y por falta de motivación no era algo que necesitara. Sin embargo estando con Tony realmente se había vuelto algo estrictamente necesario, ahora la motivación era demasiado grande y me sentía bastante frustrado si no tenía satisfacción.  
– ¿Te ha gustado? –Susurró con voz agitada.  
– ¿Puedo mentir? –Respondí, limpiando mí abdomen con un pañuelo.  
– Creo que eso ya responde la pregunta –rió.  
– No te regodees.  
– Por haber cumplido mi capricho no lo haré –pude sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono–. Lo mejor es que Romanoff no se puede quejar, hemos tenido sexo sin necesidad de estar en la misma habitación.  
– No es lo mismo –dije tapándome con la sábana y cogiendo el teléfono para quitar el manos libres.  
– Eso es obvio, nada como tenerte dentro –dijo en un ronroneo.  
Me sonrojé con sus palabras, pero la verdad es que tenía razón, no había nada mejor que estar dentro de él. Por la parte sexual era increíblemente placentero, tanto que nubla la razón, y quitando la parte sexual también era placentero por sentirme conectado a Tony de una manera tan íntima.  
– ¿Mañana será al revés? –Preguntó esperanzado.  
Su pregunta me hizo sonreír a pesar de lo que significaba. No lo afirmaba aunque hubiera sido yo quién lo dijo y eso me parecía un gran gesto de su parte de que todavía me dejara espacio para decidirme completamente. Ese mismo acto me hacía estar más seguro de hacerlo porqué con él quería todo, y estando casados ambos debíamos poner nuestro empeño para hacer feliz al otro.  
– Sí –respondí–, pero tu deberás hacer todo porque yo...  
– Shhh... No es nada que no haya hecho antes, Steve.  
– No es necesario que me lo recuerdes –suspiré.  
– Lo siento.  
Tony siempre hablaba sin filtros y le salía ese ego que tanto le caracterizaba cuando era mujeriego. Decir cuánto sexo tenía debía ser su pan de cada día. Sé que ahora es diferente y eso me enorgullece, pero no podía evitar que mi mente me traicionara con imágenes no deseadas. Espero que el casarnos termine de darme seguridad y su pasado no me afecte siempre de esta manera porque realmente no me gustaba ser así de celoso.  
Quizá esto se deba a que yo nunca había tenido nada similar antes de él y no saber que es tener ex pareja me haga pensar más en que significan sus referencias al pasado. Aunque tenía a Peggy, ella fue lo más cercano a una relación y aunque le guarde un buen recuerdo y aun le tenga gran cariño, no siento nada más aparte de eso. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente importante para necesitar su aprobación a mi relación con Tony, supongo que eso era algo que también podía afectar a Tony.  
No lo había pensado hasta ahora y eso me hace pensar que debía contarle que había ido a ver a Peggy. No quiero que Tony desconfíe de mis sentimientos porque piense que se lo oculto. Tenía que ser sincero con él ahora que nos íbamos a casar.  
– ¿Podemos hablar un rato más? –Pregunté.  
– Sí, todavía no tengo sueño.  
– Necesito contarte algo –susurré con sumo sigilo.  
–Presiento que debo asustarme... –murmuró en respuesta.  
– Después de recoger a Peter he ido a ver a Peggy –dije sin más.  
– ¿Qué tú... Qué?  
Su voz se apagó y supe que Tony estaba dolido.  
– Escucha, Tony...  
Colgó.  
Oh Dios... ¿Se había enfadado?  
Volví a marcar su número rápidamente, pero en vez de contestar entró abruptamente en la habitación.  
Salí de la cama casi de un salto y fui directo a él pero se apartó de mí.  
– ¿Qué sientes por ella? –Preguntó dando un paso atrás.  
– Tan solo un gran cariño, Tony.  
– ¿La amas?  
– No.  
– Pero la amaste –afirmó.  
– La amé. En pasado –respondí volviendo a dar un paso hacia él.  
– ¿Entonces por qué has ido a verla?  
– Porque sigue siendo especial para mí. Necesitaba contarle que estábamos juntos antes de que se enterara por terceros.  
– ¿Le has contado los nuestro? –Preguntó, ahora perplejo.  
– Sí, he ido para eso, quería que lo supiera por mí –murmuré cerrando el espacio entre nosotros–. Peggy es la única persona que conocía y continúa con vida. No quería perder la oportunidad de decirle que iba a ser feliz como ella lo hizo después de mi muerte –le miré a los ojos y él los fijó también en mí–. Merece saber que voy a ser feliz.  
– ¿Eres feliz conmigo como lo fuiste con ella?  
– No –dije sin pensarlo–, contigo lo soy más, has hecho que no anhele mi vida anterior, Tony.  
Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y tomó aire para contenerlas, echándose a mis brazos. Le abracé mientras nos llevaba a los dos hasta la cama y Tony se quedó callado sin dejar de abrazarme.  
– Nat se va a enfadar –susurré besando su frente.  
Alzó la mirada a la mía haciendo una suave risa.  
– Me da igual Romanoff, me preocupa más haber roto el trato contigo para hacerte el amor mañana.  
– No importa, teníamos que hablar de esto, así que no cuenta –acaricié su mejilla y él se alzó para besar mis labios.  
– Prometo que seré delicado y si no te gusta no volverá a pasar.  
Amaba cuando se ponía tan comprensivo, hacía que incluso hablando de sexo sonaran dulces sus palabras.  
– Te amo, Tony.  
– Te amo, Steve.

###### Tony

En cuanto el sol salió ya tenía a Pepper en mi puerta para que me levantara, aunque realmente tan solo había dormido un par de horas hasta que Steve me despertó para que volviera a mi habitación y nadie supiera que habíamos dormido juntos. Después de volver a mi habitación no había podido volver a dormir nada porque los nervios me corroían por dentro. Sentía como si algo se moviera en mi estómago y a cada segundo lo hacía más deprisa. Tan solo deseaba que ya llegara la hora para poder volver a ver a Steve y estos tortuosos nervios terminaran.  
– Tienes que comer algo, Tony, te puedes marear si no lo haces –insistió, Pepper, por milésima vez.  
– No tengo apetito.  
– ¿Quieres desmayarte el día de tú boda?  
– No estaría mal que todos me presten más atención –dije bromeando, aunque realmente si me preocupaba.  
No quería arruinar el día, quería que fuera perfecto para Steve y pudiéramos recordarlo como uno de los días más bonitos y especiales de nuestra vida. Aunque las palabras de Steve de ayer me quitaron mucha presión al saber que no quiere todo a la perfección y se conforma con que este allí. Realmente me ha hecho ver que es también lo único que necesito. Sin embargo eso me hace querer que todo quede bien para que él tenga la mejor boda, ahora ya no es por mí, es por él que quiero que salga todo perfecto.  
– Está bien, Tony –se dio por vencida.  
Volteó al traje que estaba extendido en la cama y colocó a su lado unas pajaritas.  
Mi traje era blanco en su gran mayoría, exceptuando la camisa y las solapas y bordes de la americana que estaban adornados con un estampado floreado con un fondo negro.  
– ¿La pajarita blanca, negra o con estampado? –Preguntó sin decidirse.  
– Tú eres la que sabe de moda –dije sacándome la camiseta del pijama para empezar a cambiarme.  
Pepper cogió las pajaritas y comenzó a ponerlas sobre la camisa para comprobar las combinaciones.  
Llamaron a la puerta y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Rhodes en un bonito traje.  
– ¡Fíjate, si tenías un traje! –Bromeé.  
Le abrace, dejándole pasar y Pepper rápidamente se volvió hacia él.  
– ¿Negra o con estampado? –Le preguntó.  
– ¿Qué ha pasado con la blanca? Me gustaba –dije volviendo a la cama para seguir desvistiéndome.  
– Tony no me lo pongas más difícil –me advirtió.  
– La estampada – le respondió, Rhodes.  
– Lo mismo pensaba –dijo dejándola sobre el traje y guardando las demás.  
– Más vale que quede bien o lo pagareis caro –les señalé.  
Pepper rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.  
– James, vigila que se vista y siga el horario. Voy a ver cómo va Romanoff con el otro lado.  
– ¿Vas a ver a Steve? –Pregunté casi involuntariamente alzando la vista.  
– Yo puedo verle –sonrió con malicia para molestarme.  
Salió de la habitación y resople.  
Estaba tan nervioso que sentía como si mi estómago vibrara sin parar. Ya tan solo deseaba que llegara el momento de ver a Steve y no soltarle hasta estar en la luna de miel.  
Para ello primero debía prepararme, así que me vestí terminando de conjuntar el traje con unos elegantes zapatos blancos y finalicé con unas gotas de perfume.  
– ¿Ya está todo? –Preguntó, Rhodey.  
– Sí –asentí.  
Al fin estaba listo completamente. Después de estar desde temprano haciendo tiempo y preparándome, por fin ya estaba cerca del momento más importante.  
Me miré al espejo una última vez, viendo como el traje a medida me quedaba perfecto. El peinado había tardado media hora y era el mismo peinado que me hacía yo todas las mañanas, no entiendo qué clase de peluquero inepto ha traído Pepper. De igual modo no quiero darle importancia porqué igualmente me quedaba bien y aun nos sobraba tiempo. Sin embargo no quería esperar más, necesitaba ir ya hacia la iglesia y esperaría allí.  
– ¿Está la limusina lista?  
– Sí, todo está listo, Tony –apretó mi hombro para darme ánimos.  
– Entonces vayamos ya.

•••

Al llegar a la iglesia los nervios se multiplicaron por 10 y mis manos temblaban. En uno de los momentos que vi pasar a los chicos Romanoff no desperdició el momento de burlarse de, lo que según ella, frágil que me veía. Por los nervios casi quería golpearla, pero Rhodes me sujetó para calmarme. Estaba realmente susceptible.  
Gracias a Dios todo estuvo listo enseguida y, al contrario que todas las bodas del mundo, la nuestra iba a comenzar antes de la hora prevista.  
–Steve ya está listo –dijo, Pepper, palmeando mi hombro–. Te toca entrar primero. Suerte.  
Besó mi mejilla y luego se marchó a sentarse en la primera fila junto a Happy.  
Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y miré hacia la entrada, sabiendo que Steve estaba cerca, y vi a Banner haciéndome un gesto para que entrara ya. Los nervios me habían congelado y tuve que tomar unos segundos para respirar y lograr moverme.  
Recorrí despacio el pasillo hasta el altar bajo las miradas de todos y me coloqué en el lado derecho a esperar. Steve no tardó y enseguida estaba caminando hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. Mis ojos se empañaron al verle tan perfecto en su traje. Se veía tan elegante con americana y camisa blanca, deslumbraba la pureza que solo él tenía. No literal, por obvias razones, pero sí espiritual.  
Steve llegó junto a mí y tomé su mano, la cual también estaba temblorosa. Nos colocamos en el altar y el cura inició su discurso, sin embargo mi mente se había quedado pérdida en Steve y no escuchaba lo que decía.  
Aun me era increíble pensar que de verdad estaba pasando esto. Me era casi imposible creer todavía que estuviera a punto de casarme con Steve. Todo en nuestra relación había ido tan deprisa que ni podía creer que todo saliera bien. Nunca pensé que Steve sabría soportarme, ni que yo sería capaz de ser tan sensible con alguien. Ha cambiado muchas cosas en mi haciéndome mejor persona y nunca sabré agradecérselo suficiente, aunque él diga que tan solo he sacado quién yo era verdaderamente y solo me escondía de mí mismo. No quería creer eso, pero Steve me había demostrado que él me conocía mejor que yo mismo y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy. Él saca lo mejor de mí, ese lado del cuál puedo sentirme orgulloso al verlo, aunque en ocasiones me avergüence del hecho de verme sensiblero. Sin embargo me gustaba ser así con él y que él lo fuera conmigo.  
Miré a Steve y me encontré con su mirada. Automáticamente ambos sonreímos y sentí como mi estómago dio un vuelco ante la felicidad que irradiaba.  
De verdad estaba pasando y él no estaba corriendo para librarse del caos que yo era. Debía ser la única persona en este mundo dispuesto a soportarme, lo que reafirmaba que casarme con él era una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado jamás, justo después de adoptar a Peter. Sin embargo estoy completamente seguro de que Steve creía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento, si no fuera él el novio probablemente lo haría, pero con Steve sentía una gran seguridad que nunca había sentido con nadie. No solo sabía ver lo bueno en mí, sino que también sabía cómo hacer que lo sacara, y eso me daba una gran paz interior. Sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, donde él estuviera me sentía bien y amado, una sensación que era nueva para mí y no quería que desapareciera nunca.  
Steve dirigió la vista al frente y me obligué a hacerlo también, aunque no quería dejar de mirarle y al parecer el tampoco porque tomó enseguida mi mano con fuerza.  
El cura se dirigió a Steve y volví a centrarme porque había llegado el momento decisivo.  
– Steven, es tú turno para los votos –dijo, cediéndole la palabra.  
Steve se volvió hacia mí tomando aire y me sentí sin aliento al saber que luego iría yo. Se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor para hablar.  
– Podría resumir esto en un "gracias", pero mereces mucho más que eso –comenzó, apretando mis manos–. He pasado prácticamente toda mi vida solo, con escasas personas a mi alrededor en las que poder confiar. Todas ellas quedaron atrás hace casi 70 años y eso me hizo sentí perdido, más solo de lo habitual... Hasta que te conocí –sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas–. A pesar que nuestro primer contacto no fue precisamente el mejor, luego dio un giro de 180° y eso me hizo encontrar el amor en quién menos lo esperaba. En ti hallé ese confidente que tanto extrañaba, un hombro donde llorar y unos ojos donde verme sonreír. Me has hecho sentir que pertenezco aquí, que este es el lugar donde debo estar porqué tú eres mi hogar. Por eso prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti y te haré feliz los días que me resten de vida.  
Sentí como si mi corazón se hinchara con cada una de sus palabras, tanto que el lado izquierdo de mi pecho dolía. Mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos e hice todo lo posible por no llorar, esperaba a estar solos para hacerlo, luego agradecería cada una de sus palabras como debía. Por suerte él sabe bien que no me gusta hacerlo frente a los demás, suficiente era tener que decir mis sentimientos en voz alta ahora.  
Apreté suavemente las manos de Steve en respuesta y sonrió más si era posible.  
– Anthony, tu turno.  
Respiré profundamente y luego solté el aire despacio.  
– Sabes bien que sacar mis sentimientos no se me da bien, pero supongo que estoy obligado a hacerlo –bromeé para empezar, aunque era cierto–. Mereces escuchar que eres la única persona con la que soy capaz de ser yo. Toda mi vida he reprimido mis sentimientos porque mi pasado me hizo así, me faltaba cariño y lo hacía pagar siendo frío con los demás. Pocas personas han podido ver más allá de eso, pero tú eres la única que ha logrado traspasar toda la coraza que llevaba construyendo desde mi niñez. Te has instalado dentro de mí y me has dado todo el amor que en el pasado añoré –me apretó la mano, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas–. Sin darme cuenta te has vuelto mi familia, la única persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida, porqué eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad cada día y no quiero que jamás vuelva a apagarse.  
Steve se llevó una de mis manos a sus labios y dejó un delicado beso en el dorso.  
– Anillos, por favor.  
Ambos nos volvimos para ver a Peter acercarse rápidamente y nos dio los anillos.  
– Gracias, pequeño –le susurró, Steve.  
Acaricié su cabello y luego volvió a su lugar junto a sus tíos.  
Dirigí la mirada nuevamente a Steve y me mentalicé para la parte final, la más importante.  
– ¿Steven Grant Rogers quieres como esposo a Anthony Edward Stark, para amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe?  
Steve me sonrió y respondió dando un asentimiento.  
– Sí, quiero.  
Mi corazón cada vez dolía más por lo fuerte que repicaba y lo increíblemente lleno de amor que lo sentía.  
Nunca me había gustado esa expresión de tener el corazón lleno de amor, me parecía inverosímil ya que el amor era un sentimiento y se transmite al cerebro que nos hace segregar más oxitócica, serotonina y dopamina haciéndonos sentir felices, extasiados y nos provoca bienestar, lo cual no le encontraba el sentido a relacionarlo con el corazón. Sin embargo al enamorarme de Steve cada vez he comprendido más esa expresión ya que el ritmo cardíaco sube y eso influye en la presión del corazón. Cuánto más feliz me sentía más fuerte era, y lejos de ser algo molesto te hacía querer más. Era como una droga de la que nunca tienes suficiente.  
En esta ocasión el cura se dirigió hacia mí.  
– ¿Anthony Edward Stark quieres como esposo a Steven Grant Rogers, para amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe?  
– Sí, quiero –dije sin dudar.  
Steve me miró, llorando nuevamente, y alzó mi mano para colocar el anillo en mi dedo. Hice lo mismo y no esperó a la respuesta del cura para tomar mi rostro y besarme.  
Escuché varios ecos de risas, incluida la del propio cura.  
– Les declaro marido y marido.  
Escuché aplausos resonar por la iglesia pero mi atención estaba plenamente en Steve y no en separar mis labios de los suyos aunque me quedara sin aire. Quería saborear este momento que tanto había ansiado estos días. Finalmente estaba casado y con Steve Rogers nada menos.  
Hace un año decidimos empezar esta locura de relación y si soy sincero jamás pensé que terminaría casándome con él. Esperaba que fuera bien, pero no creía que en algún momento fuera a querer dar pasos tan grandes con él como los he hecho. Si no fuera por la confianza y estabilidad que me da no creo que hubiéramos llegado a esto. Pensar en boda e hijos era algo que siempre me quedaba lejos para querer vivir, y sin darme cuenta tengo todo eso y soy más feliz de lo que esperaba algún día ser. Era extraño pensar que una sola persona pudiera cambiar tanto en mí, que haya sabido sacar esas partes sensibles y cariñosas en mí. Con Pepper ya comencé a sentir que salía, pero con Steve sin duda alguna me saca todo el lado emocional y sin darme cuenta llego a ser tan empalagoso y cursi que ni yo soy capaz de creer que diga esas cosas.  
Ahora solo podía pensar que todos esos sentimientos y emociones iban a ser para toda la vida mientras estuviera con Steve. Me llenaba tanto de tan solo imaginarlo.  
– Te amo –susurró en mis labios, casi sin aire por el beso.  
– Te amo –sonreí–. Ya eres oficialmente mío.  
– Y tú mío.  
Sonreí más dándole otro beso antes de volvernos hacia todos.  
Ahora agradecía el que Steve prefiriera una boda pequeña, tan solo necesitaba el apoyo de nuestros más cercanos, y además no me sentía mal por haber sido tan cursi frente a ellos por una vez. De haberla hecho a lo grande probablemente habría personas que ni siquiera nos interesan y estarían aquí por pura cortesía, lo cual haría que se rieran al ver mi sentimentalismo y no saber cuál ha sido el camino en nuestra relación para que yo me haya vuelto así. Pero gracias a Steve todo había sido perfecto y sé que así seguirá siéndolo el resto del día, sobre todo la noche que tanto esperaba que llegara.

•••

La fiesta comenzó sin nosotros mientras Steve y yo inmortalizábamos nuestro día con unas fotos en la playa. El fotógrafo era la primera persona fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos que nos veía juntos y se nos hizo bastante extraño posar en un primer momento. Si hubiera conocido a alguien que supiera de fotografía me habría ahorrado el contrato de confidencialidad. A Steve le parecía algo excesivo, pero para el poco tiempo que quedaba para que nosotros mismo lo anunciáramos no quería que otra persona lo filtrara antes.  
Estuvimos aproximadamente 30 minutos haciendo fotos en la orilla y el sol comenzó a caer dejando un magnifico atardecer que no podría haber sido más oportuno y perfecto. Después de aquello fuimos a la fiesta con los demás y nos tocó socializar aunque lo que queríamos era no despegarnos el uno del otro, pero Steve decía que no podíamos hacer ese feo a nuestros invitados. Lo que él no sabe es que me iba a pagar por ello, aunque de igual manera ya me había prometido que hoy me dejaría por fin a mí hacerle el amor.  
No iba a mentir, me sentía nervioso por eso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no era yo quién daba que temía hacerle algún daño, aunque si él teniéndolo más grande y con su fuerza no me lo había hecho dudaba que yo pudiera hacérselo a él. Sin embargo si es cierto que los nervios de una primera vez te hace estar tenso y eso si puede ser malo para Steve. Esperaba que pudiera relajarse bien, porque realmente desearía que lo disfrutara y poder hacerlo más veces en el futuro. Aunque teníamos toda la luna de miel para experimentarlo e iba a ser todo sol, mar y sexo. Solo faltaba que esta fiesta terminara ya y comenzaría lo bueno.  
Vamos a agilizarlo.  
– Amor, ven aquí, toca bailar –dije tirando de la mano de Steve.  
Se soltó y me miro paralizado.  
– ¿Qué? –Pregunté extrañado.  
– No sé bailar.  
– ¿Lo dices en serio?  
Steve no respondió pero pude ver por su expresión que si iba muy en serio.  
¿Era normal que eso me pareciera adorable? Al parecer sabe moverse para hacer todo tipo acrobacias al luchar pero no sabe cómo mover sus pies al compás de la música.  
– Yo te llevo, no te preocupes –sonreí.  
Tomó mi mano sin dudarlo ni siquiera por un segundo lo cual provocó que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
Le llevé hasta la pista al escucha que sonaba una canción lenta y coloqué sus manos en mi cintura. Pasé las mías por sus hombros y me moví al ritmo suave de la música mientras jugaba con mis dedos en el cabello corto de su nuca.  
– Es tan fácil como esto –le susurré.  
– Y probablemente te termine pisando sin querer.  
Besé sus labios haciendo una pequeña risa.  
– Hasta eso sería tierno viniendo de ti.  
Rió negando con la cabeza y sonreí.  
De repente se comenzaron a unir más a nosotros en la pista de baile. Romanoff sacó a bailar a Banner, Peter estaba bailando con Pepper tratando de imitar el baile de sus tíos, y Foster estaba tratando de domar al robot que parecía Thor.  
– Bailas mejor que Thor, eso te lo aseguro.  
Steve volvió a reír y me dio un beso para que me callara. Me puse de puntillas, profundizándolo más y noté como su agarre se volvía más fuerte. Necesitaba tanto estar a solas con él, no solo por lo sexual, también quería ser todo lo cursi que quiera sin tener que pensar en cuantas personas me estaban viendo.  
– ¿Quieres partir el pastel? –Preguntó, Steve.  
Asentí, aun rozando mis labios con los suyos.  
Sin embargo no nos dio tiempo a movernos y nos interrumpió el sonido de una copa repicando.  
Todos nos volvimos hacia su procedencia y Rhodes estaba chocando su cuchara en la copa para llamar la atención.  
– Creo que es momento de humillar un poco a los novios –bromeó, cogiendo el micrófono.  
Oh Dios, no... No sé por qué pero eso no pinta bien...  
– Para mí es un gran orgullo estar aquí, principalmente porque nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Tony se casara. Todos le conocemos, había descarrilado hacía muchos años y creo que por eso nunca había llegado a verle realmente feliz –dijo, mirándome desde lejos–. Sí, había tenido días buenos en los que se le veía de buen humor, pero con su sarcasmo siempre activado era difícil decir si su felicidad era de verdad. Sin embargo el día que me contó de su relación con Steve lo vi, sus ojos brillan de la emoción y desprendían felicidad lo cual me alegró inmensamente. Así que solo puedo decir: Capitán, gracias. No abandone nunca a mi amigo, le quiero feliz.  
Rhodes levantó la copa y dio un trago.  
Me sentí sonrojar al instante y Steve sonrió, cogiendo su copa de la mesa y ofreciéndome la mía para bridar juntos. El resto hicieron lo mismo y terminaron con un aplauso. Para mi gran desgracia cuando Rhodes dejó el micrófono le tomó el relevo Barton y ahora si sentí miedo de lo que pudiera decir.  
– Ya que el día va de sensiblerías voy a poner de mi parte –empezó, sorprendiéndome–. A pesar de que a veces soy un poco duro con mis bromas con vosotros sabéis que os tengo mucho cariño y me alegro mucho de que seáis felices juntos. Eso es todo –dijo alzando su copa y dándole el micrófono a Peter.  
Steve acarició mi espalda y me miré de reojo con una gran sonrisa, que él me devolvió.  
Peter enseguida se llevó toda nuestra atención, viéndose tan nervioso y tierno en su mini traje.  
– Yo solo quería decir que os amo y daros gracias por ser mis padres –murmuró con timidez.  
Mi corazón se encogió de amor al escucharle, haciéndome sentir orgulloso. Por una vez estaba haciendo todo bien, porqué lo mejor que he hecho es adoptar a Peter, no tengo ninguna duda de ello.  
– Te amamos más, hijo –respondió, Steve, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.  
Peter no dudo y soltó el micrófono para venir corriendo a él y saltar a sus brazos. Steve lo cargó y me giré hacia ellos para abrazar a los dos.  
A nuestro alrededor comenzó a sonar fuertes aplausos y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron de la vergüenza. Peter al contrario se puso aplaudir con ellos sonriendo enormemente. Me sentí tan feliz de verle así que ignoré la vergüenza y le abrace más fuerte, besando su cabeza.  
Steve bajó finalmente a Peter devuelta al suelo y él se abrazó a su cintura.  
– ¿Quieres pastel, Peter? –Le preguntó.  
– ¡Sí! –Exclamó con ganas.  
– Entonces ve a la mesa y enseguida estará –dije, revolviendo su cabello.  
– ¡Vale!  
Corrió de vuelta con sus tíos e hice un gesto a Pepper para que hiciera entrar el pastel.  
Enseguida dos camareros lo trajeron poniéndolo frente a nosotros. Steve agarró la espada que había junto al pastel y me miró frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¿En serio, Tony?  
– ¿Qué? Muchos lo hacen, es una tradición. Lo juro.  
– Está bien –rió con mi reacción tan defensiva.  
Puse mi mano sobre la suya en la espada y juntos cortamos una porción. La serví en un plato y con mi dedo cogí un poco de nata y le puse a Steve en la cara.  
– Tony no seas niño –dijo riendo.  
– Ya sabías como era antes de casarnos así que ahora te aguantas, Rogers.  
Soltó una carcajada acercándome a él por la cintura y metió el dedo en la nata para poner un poco en la punta de mi nariz.  
– Entonces será mejor que sea un niño contigo.  
Sus palabras me derritieron completamente y reafirmaba una vez más el porqué estaba con él.  
Aunque quería seguir jugando tenía muchas más ganas de irnos a solas, así que tome la cuchara y le di a comer un pedazo de pastel. Steve lo comió para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo. Al terminar le corte una porción a Peter y deje que los camareros se encargaran del resto.  
– Le llevamos esto a Peter y así nos despedimos de él antes de ir a la habitación.  
– Sí –asintió cogiendo mi mano.  
Por la mañana temprano cogeríamos un vuelo a Bora Bora y no sabíamos si tendríamos tiempo para despedirnos bien de Peter. Iba a pasar dos semanas con sus tíos mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de la luna de miel. Aunque sé que estará perfectamente cuidado con Ben y May no podía dejar de preocuparme en si todo le iría bien con ellos. Me sentía como esas madres primerizas que temen dejar a sus hijos solos los primeros meses, como si eso perjudicara al bebé, cuando lo más probablemente es que no sé de cuenta al ser tan pequeño. Exactamente me sentía así, Peter desde siempre ha estado acostumbrado a pasar temporadas con sus tíos y esto no suponía ninguna diferencia, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de preocuparme por ello.  
Steve me llevó de la mano hasta Peter y le puse el plato en la mesa, sentándome en la silla libre que había a uno de los lados.  
– Pete, mañana volverás a casa con tus tíos como dijimos –dije, tratando de no sonar triste–. Te llamaremos mucho y volveremos en unos días.  
– ¿Me traeréis algún regalo?  
– Claro. ¿Qué te gustaría?  
– No sé, cualquier cosa.  
– Está bien, pero pórtate bien con tus tíos –respondió, Steve, besando su cabeza.  
Asintió y se levantó para abrazarnos con fuerza.  
Me llenaba tanto cada gesto cariñoso que Peter tenía. Era alguien tan puro y cariñoso que sentía que no merecía tener un hijo tan bueno.  
– Te amamos mucho –le susurré.  
No me gustaba ser tan emocional, pero Peter me hacía tener la guardia baja y me pasaba como con Steve, me salía solo sin darme cuenta. Sin embargo con ellos no me importaba serlo, ahora eran mi familia al 100%.  
– Yo más –murmuró sujetándose fuerte a nosotros–. ¿Ahora podré tener vuestro apellido? –Preguntó, tomándonos por sorpresa.  
Nunca habíamos hablado de ello. Realmente no pensamos que Peter quisiera cambiarse el apellido y a nosotros no nos importaba que continuara con Parker por eso esto no lo esperábamos.  
– ¿Quieres cambiártelo? –Dijo, Steve, agachándose a su altura.  
– Sí, me gustaría tener Stark y Rogers.  
– ¿Los dos? –Pregunté.  
– ¡Sí, quiero Rogers-Stark! –Asintió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.  
– Eso es muy bonito, Peter –dije conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Steve acarició mi espalda al verme tan emocional y besó la cabeza de Peter nuevamente.  
– Cuando volvamos a casa lo cambiaremos –le sonrió, igual de emocionado que yo.  
Se volvió a abrazar a nosotros y nos dio un beso a cada uno.  
Finalmente dejamos a Peter en la fiesta con sus tíos y nos despedimos brevemente de los demás antes de irnos a nuestra habitación, no sin antes recibir mil comentarios con doble sentido de Barton, Romanoff, Rhodes, e inclusive, Fury. Steve tenía el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate, pero era tan amable que no era capaz de poner fin a sus burlas y al final me apiade de él e hice callar a todos para marcharnos.  
– Creo que ya es suficiente –dije para cortarles–. Y ahora si me disculpan, me llevo a mi marido para hacerle todo eso que han insinuado.  
Steve abrió la boca y tiré de él antes de que protestara, llevándomelo de la fiesta.  
– No era necesario que dijeras eso –dijo completamente avergonzado.  
– Era la única manera de que dejaran de hablar, además es verdad –respondí subiendo las escalera a nuestra habitación.  
– Pero no es necesario que ellos lo sepan.  
– Ya lo sabían, Steve, por eso bromeaban –me volví hacia él caminando de espaldas–. ¿Qué crees que hacen los novios en su noche de bodas si no?  
– Vale, vale… –murmuró para no discutir más.  
Abrí la puerta y Steve tiró de mí para detenerme.  
– Ya que hoy va de tradiciones… –sonrió de lado.  
No sé por qué su sonrisa no me gustaba en absoluto.  
Antes de poder responder Steve me cargó en sus brazos y le miré asombrado con la facilidad que me había movido. Traspasó la puerta y la cerró con el pie mientras me bajaba de nuevo. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura y le miré entrecerrando los ojos.  
¿A caso insinuaba que era la mujer de la pareja?  
– ¿Me ves como la mujer? –Pregunté levantando una ceja.  
– No, pero dudo que tú me puedas levantar.  
– ¿Me estas llamando flojo?  
– ¿Por qué todo lo tomas como una crítica?  
– No me has respondido.  
Me crucé de brazos y alce la barbilla para hacerme ver.  
– No voy a discutir contigo hoy, Tony, así que cállate y bésame.  
– Está bien, pero en seguida te demostraré cuanta fuerza tengo, Rogers –dije desabrochando mi traje mientras daba el paso hasta él.  
Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar, mirándome a los ojos.  
Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver su mirada tan profunda y no pude evitar perderme en ese azul tan intenso de sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al mío y presionó sus labios con los míos. Me sujeté a su torso y me apreté contra su cuerpo, intensificando el beso. Caminé hacía atrás llevándole conmigo a la vez que me quitaba la americana y la lanzaba al suelo. Cuando sentí la cama contra mis piernas me dejé caer y Steve rió, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que estaba nervioso. Comprendía muy bien esos nervios porque así me sentí yo cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, pero sé que se le pasara. Deseaba que los disfrutara completamente.  
Comencé a desabotonar su camisa cuando se tiró a mi lado en la cama, creo que sería ir mejor rápido para que no le de tanto tiempo a pensar y pasen todos sus nervios cuanto antes. Luego tendríamos más tiempos para juegos.  
Él notó por dónde iba y se sacó la camisa seguido por sus pantalones. Sonreí con su rapidez e hice lo mismo para quedar los dos desnudos.  
– ¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunté, dándole la última oportunidad de echarse a atrás.  
Asintió tensando la mandíbula.  
No quería que se obligara tanto a hacerlo ya que estar tan tenso solo le perjudicaría, pero sé que todo esto lo hace por mí, por nosotros. Él mismo era quién insistía al principio de nuestra relación en esforzarnos en hacer las cosas que nos hacían sentir incómodos y realmente a él le ha costado mucho más al final. En parte me sentía feliz por su esfuerzo, pero no porque sabía que se sentía presionado.  
Subí sobre su cuerpo, besando la piel de su torso mientras ascendía hasta llegar a sus labios.  
– Si algo no te gusta tan solo dímelo –susurré en sus labios.  
Besó mis labios sin decir nada y mordisqueó mi labio inferior, tirando de él al separarse. Salió un gemido involuntario de mi garganta.  
– Voy a comenzar a dilatarte un poco –dije dándole un pequeño beso.  
Me estiré para coger el lubricante y rápidamente bajé por su cuerpo llenándole de besos. Cerró los ojos y me fui guiando por su expresión para saber qué tan receptivo estaba.  
Acaricié su entrada y todo su cuerpo tembló en respuesta. Iba a necesitar un incentivo relajante para comenzar y sabía bien cómo hacerlo.  
Le cogí por sorpresa cuando pasé mi lengua por su miembro a medio despertar. No hizo falta más para hacerle endurecer, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Con una mano me ayudé para meterle cuanto mi boca le permitió y con la otra acaricié nuevamente su entrada, echándole lubricante por toda la zona.  
Steve dio un espasmo y luego continuó igual de quieto.  
– Relájate, cariño, verás que así no duele.  
– Es fácil decirlo –respondió en un susurro.  
En eso tenía mucha razón.  
Fui adentrando mi dedo despacio, mientras continuaba jugando con su erección. El ir tan lento parecía ayudar ya que estaba disfrutando más lo que mi boca le hacía que prestar atención a mis dedos.  
No sé por qué sentía que verdaderamente estaba corrompiendo a Steve como decía Natasha. Solo pensar que estaba quitando la virginidad de Steve me hacía sentir un completo pervertido, que en cierto modo lo era, pero no por este motivo, si no que precisamente porque era tan puro que se había reservado hasta el matrimonio una de sus virginidades.  
Steve retuvo un gemido mordiendo su labio y moví mi cabeza más rápidamente mientras despacio trataba de meter el segundo dedo, que para mi sorpresa no costo casi nada.  
– Sigue tan relajado –le susurré casi sin aliento.  
Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario y besé su abdomen varias veces.  
– Ya casi, no te tenses.  
Traté de meter un tercer dedo, pero estaba vez no fue tan fácil y comencé a girarlos para dilatarle más. Su mano se apretó con fuerza a la sabana y volví a su miembro, pasando mi lengua en círculos por su glande.  
– Oh joder, Tony… –gimió.  
Levante la cabeza con una sonrisa que no pude evitar.  
– ¿Acabas de decir “joder”? ¿Qué está pasando con tu lenguaje, Capitán?  
– Cállate –rió, agitado.  
Reí subiendo para darle un beso.  
– Cállame –susurré en sus labios.  
Sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó apasionadamente, combinando mordiscos y lengua.  
Su beso me había trastornado tanto que por unos segundos había olvidado que es lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando nos separamos me sentí sin aire, pero completamente excitado.  
– Tranquilo –murmuré antes de acariciar su pierna.  
Las separé para colocarme entre ellas y su respiración comenzó a agitarse más.  
Me gustaba verle desde esta posición después de mucho volvía a tener el control y era excitante ver que iba hacer revolverse a tanto músculo.  
– Te amo –susurró nervioso.  
– Te amo, mi amor –respondí dándole un beso.  
No esperé más y tome el lubricante, poniendo sobre mi miembro y en él nuevamente.  
Volví a meter los dedos para comprobar su dilatación una última vez y luego me acerqué hasta rozar su entrada. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones al sentir el contacto y cerró los ojos tratando de relajar su respiración. Su esfuerzo era algo tan bonito que provocaba que tuviera más ganas de sentirle mío. Era increíble como Steve hacía del sexo un acto tan bonito y especial, solo con él lo había sentido así.  
Empujé mi cintura hacia delante, adentrando la punta lentamente en él, sin apartar la mirada de su expresión. Apretó los labios tensándose levemente y paré. Acaricié su abdomen y él acarició mi brazo, abriendo los ojos para mirarme directamente. Continúe entrando en él, sintiendo el roce tan gratificante de su piel, y entreabrió la boca para respirar.  
Ya casi olvidaba como era ser quién da, lo increíble que es tener el control del placer sobre el otro, pero aún era mejor sabiendo que era Steve. Poder darle placer y que él me lo de a mí, haciendo que cada pequeña caricia sea tan íntima y nos una más. Nunca pensé que el amor sería tan intenso, tan fuerte que sientes que el corazón se te saldrá de dentro con solo una mirada, un beso, una caricia, la cosa más pequeña juntos era como si se multiplicara para hacerse más fuerte. Eso hacía que este simple roce entre nosotros me llenara mucho más y sintiera un éxtasis en el pecho que me hizo gemir al sentirme completamente dentro de él.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Pregunté casi sin aliento.  
Asintió soltando todo el aire y estiró de mi brazo para acercarme a él.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes? –Susurré dejando un beso en sus labios.  
– Bien, no duele tanto como esperaba... –murmuró en respuesta con una sonrisa tímida.  
– Te lo dije –volví a besarle–. Ahora te demostraré esa fuerza que dije.  
– Tony, no –dijo tensándose de golpe.  
– Tony, sí –respondí burlón–. No será de golpe, grandullón, cálmate.  
Sonreí de lado volviendo a incorporarme.  
Salí despacio y di una vuelta por su zona anal esparciendo más el lubricante con la punta, provocando que Steve hiciera un gemido ronco desde su garganta. Volví a introducirme en él, esta vez sin detenerme, y solté un suave gemido. Lo repetí varias veces igual de lento hasta que Steve cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio. Sentí un gran orgullo al ver que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad y comencé a moverme un poco más rápido. Levanté sus piernas para tener más espacio y el cuerpo de Steve tembló. Su reacción me envalentonó y aceleré más.  
– Dios, Tony... –gimió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.  
– ¿Te duele? –Pregunté con temor.  
– No, no pares.  
Reí victorioso de que el resultado fuera tan bueno, no podría sentirme más feliz.  
Flexioné sus piernas hacía los costados de su cuerpo, dejándome espacio para adentrarme mejor y también poder recostarme sobre él. Necesitaba besarle, amarle y demostrarle lo inmensamente feliz que me hace estar juntos. Ahora era completamente mío, tanto legal como físicamente.  
Me abrazó con fuerza mientras me besaba, devorando hasta el último rincón de mi boca. Amaba cuando estaba tan excitado y sacaba su lado intenso y pasional, realmente me entraban ganas de que él también me hiciera gemir. Era jodidamente excitante y me llevó al borde del colapso.  
– Joder, Steve... –gruñí, dando con más fuerza.  
Steve clavó sus manos en mi espalda, mordiendo su labio para retener el gemido mientras me venía en él.  
Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos tratando de recobrar el aliento, en los que Steve se dedicó a llenarme de besos.  
– Ya tienes lo que tanto querías –me susurró.  
Alcé la vista a sus ojos y sonreí ante su dulce mirada.  
– Sí, ahora sí eres todo mío.  
– Solo tuyo, mi amor –dijo pasando su mano por mi pelo.  
– Y para siempre –respondí acostándome a su lado, dando un suspiro agotado.  
– Es lo que hemos jurado, marido mío.  
Tomé su rostro, acercándole para besarle.  
Su lengua entró en mi boca sin permiso y reí haciendo lo mismo. Se estaba volviendo a encender y no iba a pararle en absoluto. Esta noche íbamos a disfrutar mucho de su gran aguante, por no hablar de lo que nos esperaba en la luna de miel.  
Se separó y bajó directo a meterse mi miembro en la boca. Mi cuerpo respondió agitándose con los círculos que hacía su lengua cada vez que salía de su boca y luego volvía a metérselo nuevamente. Cada vez hacía esto mejor y no sé si mi cuerpo iba a soportar volver a correrse tan rápido.  
– Steve... Dentro... –jadeé casi sin aire para vocalizar.  
Sonrió dando un beso en la punta y luego se arrodilló.  
Cogió mi cintura y me giró con extremada facilidad, lo cual me hizo saber que mis quejas de antes habían sido estúpidas. Su fuerza era demasiada como para compararme con él, yo era como un chiste a su lado, aunque en estos momentos lo agradecía inmensamente porque me enloquecía cuando se ponía rudo conmigo.  
Alcé las caderas hacia él mientras agarraba con fuerza la almohada anticipándome a sus golpes. Nos lubricó y no me hizo esperar para introducirse en mí.  
Me salió un débil gemido y cerré los ojos para absorber la plenitud. Hacía semanas que necesitaba sentirle dentro de mí y sus embestidas eran como una gran ola de satisfacción.  
Escondí la cara contra la almohada para retener los gemidos a medida que sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, acrecentando el placer de cada roce, el cuál subió más cuando cambió las manos por sus labios y el cosquilleo de sus besos disparó mi excitación hasta el orgasmo. Steve en vez de parar continuó con más fuerza para él también llegar y mordí la almohada para contener el gritó que quería salir de mí.  
En la última estocada se quedó dentro de mí, acostándose sobre mi espalda y aguantando su peso en los codos.  
– Sigues sin llegar a esta fuerza –se burló.  
Me reí entre jadeos, mirando sobre mi hombro.  
Me encantaba cuando seguía mis bromas, de verdad me enamoraba más si es que era posible. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tan buen humor con lo serio que era cuando le conocí y ahora era como una persona diferente, me sentía feliz y orgulloso de haber podido alegrar su vida. Lo pasó muy mal al volver del hielo y necesitaba encontrar una nueva motivación para vivir. Me alegra saber que esa motivación fui yo.  
Salió de mí, tumbándose en la cama y enseguida me recosté en su pecho.  
– Ha estado muy bien, ¿no? –Pregunté para asegurarme de que también le había gustado.  
– ¿Ves que me esté quejando? –Alzó una ceja sonriendo.  
– Entonces tocará repetir en la luna de miel.  
– No abuses, que duele un poco –contestó a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.  
– Solo se resiente un poco al principio, te acostumbraras –dije besando sus labios.  
– Deja de intentar convencerme para que vuelva a pasar, Tony, yo mismo quiero más –susurró al final junto a mi oído, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.  
Entrelazó nuestras piernas y me miró de frente, acariciando mi mejilla, con esa sonrisa que no se le había borrado en todo el día. Se relajó, acariciando mi espalda suavemente con los dedos, haciendo que también me relajara. Se sentía tan bien siendo algo tan pequeño como un roce, pero Steve siempre conseguía que las pequeñeces fueran los mejores placeres de la vida.  
Hice un ronroneo besando su hombro y él rio suavemente.  
– Definitivamente podría estar así eternamente –susurré en completo relax.  
– Lo haré cada noche de nuestra vida juntos.  
– Eso espero, no quiero que solo sea el primer año de casados y luego andemos peleando.  
– Ni siquiera lo digas, Tony –tapó mi boca con la mano–. Como todas las parejas tendremos subidas y bajadas, pero no dejaré de darte amor nunca.  
Intenté hablar, pero como no apartó la mano la lamí y la sacó rápidamente.  
– Tony –se quejó.  
– Me das diabetes, mi amor, pero me encanta.  
– Quieres ir de duro y eres más blando que Peter.  
– No tanto, a Peter nadie le puede ganar –respondí, haciéndome el indignado.  
Aunque era muy cierto, Peter era excesivamente dulce e inocente, me robaba el corazón. Sobre todo después de lo que había dicho, me era increíble creer que de verdad quería llevar nuestros apellidos. Cada día me sentía más orgulloso de tenerle como hijo.  
– No hay más que ver lo que ha dicho –dije con orgullo.  
– Sí, no esperaba que quisiera nuestros apellidos, pero la verdad es que me emociona tan solo de pensarlo.  
– A mí también, siento que le haría ser más nuestro de verdad.  
Los ojos de Steve brillaron emocionados y besé sus labios con suavidad cuando las lágrimas se le escaparon.  
Creo que estaba siendo un día excesivamente emocional para ambos, ya era casi imposible contener tantas emociones dentro sin explotar en el intento. Incluso ahora sin hacer nada podría echarme a llorar solo por todo el amor que me rodeaba, por pensar en la familia que hemos formado y en lo vital que son para mi tenerles en mi vida. Han alegrado mis días oscuros, han cambiado todas mis rutinas y han enloquecido mis emociones de una manera inexplicable.  
La vida que tenía había desaparecido sin darme cuenta, en un año mi vida había dado un vuelco, iluminándose por completo. Los Vengadores me habían dado una meta en la que centrarme, Steve había llenado mi vida de amor y cursilerías, que no sabía que tanto me gustaban, y Peter me había enseñado que aunque la vida sea dura si le sonríes al final te sonríe también. No quiero pensar en el día en el que deje de sonreírme, pero como había dicho Steve, habrá subidas y bajadas, solo no hay que dejar de amarse. Eso no pasara, pase lo que pase sé que no podre dejar de amarle. Ahora somos una familia de verdad, la familia Rogers-Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí es todo lo que tenía escrito con anticipacion, así que a partir de ahora probablmente actualice más lento, pero prometo que por mucho que tarde no lo dejaré sin terminar.  
> Estoy ya por terminar el siguiente capítulo y puede que con suerte entre hoy y mañana ya esté terminado! Esperenlo!  
> Los amo! Mil gracias por leer! ♥


	24. Paternidad Próspera

###### Tony

Di un trago largo a mi café, golpeando con el pie con nerviosismo.  
– No deberías beber más café, Tony –dijo, Steve, mientras buscaba lugar en el aparcamiento.  
– No he dormido así que lo necesito.  
– Yo tampoco he dormido, amor –me miró de reojo–, pero tomar café solo te pondrá más nervioso y tenemos que dar buena imagen.  
Estacionó el coche y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.  
– Lo sé, lo sé... –murmuré, sin poder evitar sonreír también.  
– Vamos a convencer de que queremos esa niña –besó mi mejilla.  
Salimos del coche con una gran sonrisa y nos adentramos en el edificio del centro de adopciones.  
Hoy daríamos el último paso para adoptar a la bebé y si esto salía bien tan solo deberíamos esperar a que diera a luz para tenerla en nuestros brazos. Realmente me sentía muy emocionado, tanto que aparte de no dormir tampoco había podido desayunar nada. Esto era peor que cuando Peter, con él tan solo teníamos que cumplir los requisitos porque con la aprobación de los Parker y que vieran las ganas de Peter de seguir con nosotros hicieron que no necesitaran pensarlo mucho más. Sin embargo en este caso no conocíamos a los padres y ellos tenían la última palabra, por mucho que cumpliéramos los requisito y les gustara nuestros informes puede que al vernos cambien de opinión.  
Nos sentamos en la sala de espera y Steve tomó mi mano para tratar de tranquilizarme.  
– Todo irá bien –murmuró besando mi mejilla.  
– El temblor de tú mano dice lo contrario –respondí dándole un apretón.  
Sonrió negando y luego cogió aire.  
Me parecía muy dulce ver a Steve igual de nervioso y emocionado, hace que de verdad no tenga dudas de adentrarnos en esta nueva experiencia juntos. Aunque muchos dijeran que ya empezábamos a estar mayores para ponernos ahora a cuidar de un bebé, la verdad es que a mí me entusiasmaba. Pensar en cargar algo tan pequeño me hacía sentir enamorado de un bebé al que ni conozco y ni sé si vaya a tener. Por no decir de imaginar a Steve cargarla, solo de pensarlo se me encogía el corazón de felicidad.  
Me apoyé contra su hombro y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor para abrazarme. Me escondí en su cuello y sentí los pinchazos de su barba que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente.  
Desde el día que volvió a casa siempre se había mantenido afeitado, cada mañana lo hacía como si fuera un ritual aunque todavía no se viera ni un pelo. Sin embargo esta última semana había dejado de hacerlo porque mencioné que con barba tenía aspecto duro y sexy y eso me gustaba. Era lo opuesto a como él se deja ver siempre y me encanta lo salvaje que parece. Quizá sea una tontería, pero me gusta.  
\- Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers, por aquí por favor –la mujer nos indicó el camino hasta una sala.  
Apreté la mano de Steve hasta llegar a la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró al ver la sala llena de personas, a la que tan solo reconocí fue a Alvord, la asistenta social que llevó la adopción de Peter.  
– Un gusto volverlos a ver –sonrió.  
– Lo mismo digo –respondió, Steve, dándole la mano.  
– Hola, Capitán Rogers, señor Stark. Soy Luke Jones, hablamos por teléfono –dijo el hombre junto a ella.  
– Sí, gracias por todo –murmuré, tratando de mantener la voz serena.  
– Ellos son la familia Lambert –señaló a una joven embarazada junto los que parecían ser sus padres– y el señor Grimes –señaló a un joven sentado más apartado del resto.  
– Hola –saludamos Steve y yo casi al unísono.  
Nos sentamos, sin soltarnos la mano en ningún momento, y respiré hondo.  
Sentía que había algún tipo de tensión entre los jóvenes por como los padres de la chica la rodeaban y él parecía excluido, quizá esa fuera la causa de que dieran en adopción a la bebé. Aunque realmente la razón no me importaba, tan solo importaba el que lo hicieran porque quería a ese bebé en casa con Steve y conmigo.  
– Como el expediente dice, no es la primera vez que adoptan y eso le gusta a Cloe –sonrió a la joven–. ¿No es así?  
– Sí –contestó la madre–, pero a nosotros nos sigue sin convencer –dijo mirándonos del uno al otro.  
– ¿Qué es lo que no le convence? –Preguntó, Steve, quitándome las palabras de la boca.  
– Es evidente –señaló la luz que salía del pecho de Tony–. No queremos que esta niña sufra.  
– Y no lo hará –respondí–. Llevo esto para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para el futuro –señalé el vientre de la joven– y tenemos un hijo que demuestra que se puede vivir perfectamente con unos padres como nosotros.  
– Apoyo totalmente eso –añadió Alvord–. El primer año se le hizo un seguimiento a su hijo para comprobar que se adaptara a su nueva vida y créanme que superó cualquier expectativa. Su estado de ánimo y sus notas mejoraron desde entonces.  
– No decimos que no sean buenos padres, pero comprendan que tengamos miedo de que esta niña vaya a estar rodeada de esas cosas que llegan de fuera –replicó el padre.  
Era entendible su miedo porque era exactamente el mismo que el nuestro. Sabemos que tenemos enemigos al acecho, pero por ello hacemos lo que hacemos y nos defendemos. Nunca le ha pasado nada a Peter antes de ser Spider-Man y ahora se arriesga por ayudar por su propia voluntad, muy a mi pesar.  
– Comprendemos bien eso –dijo, Steve, apretando mi mano–, vivimos con ese mismo miedo siempre, pero no podemos dejar que el miedo nos venza porque la falta de convicción es lo que hace perder batallas. Lo que en este caso significa es que aunque tengamos miedo seguimos adelante con nuestra vida y protegeremos a esa niña hasta la muerte si es necesario.  
– Nunca dejaríamos que nada le pasara y créame que aun sin nacer y sin saber si la tendremos ya amamos a esa niña –añadí.  
El padre continuó negando con la cabeza y eso hizo que la joven al fin hablara.  
– Me da igual lo que opinéis, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, les quiero a ellos. No estará más segura en ningún otro lugar que con ellos.  
– Hija, dijiste que lo pensarías después de hablar con ellos.  
– No, dije que hablaría con ellos para que vosotros lo pensarais, yo ya estoy segura.  
Ambos padres se miraron dando un suspiro resignados, lo cual me alivió en gran medida.  
– ¿Jake, algo que decir? –Le preguntó Jones al chico.  
– No, si Cloe les ha elegido será por algo –se encogió de hombros.  
¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Aunque eso nos beneficie realmente me parecía muy triste, incluso me enfadaba un poco. ¿Está dando a su hija a unos extraños y no quiere saber nada? Ahora comprendo por qué la dan en adopción y porqué están sus padres rodeándola en vez de él. Parecía que la única sensata aquí era ella, Cloe.  
– ¿Entonces ya está decidido? –Les preguntó.  
Ambos padres negaron con la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada.  
– ¿Después de lo que han dicho y continuáis así? –Respondió, Cloe.  
– Hija, entiéndenos, hasta hace unos meses el Capitán era un fugitivo. Imagina que cosas tan graves pasan en ese mundo de héroes.  
¿Así que era eso lo que les preocupaba? ¿Qué Steve hubiera estado fuera de la ley?  
El mundo nunca ha sabido que pasó exactamente. Como es obvio el Estado se las ingenió para que todo lo que le mundo pensara era que Steve y los demás habían delinquido negándose a los acuerdos, nunca mencionaron nada de sus buena intenciones al intentar parar a Zemo y que ellos se equivocaron al ir a por Barnes. Al igual que no anunciaron lo bueno que estuvieron haciendo estos dos años Steve, Sam y Romanoff al recuperar armas Chitauri en Siria. Thaddeus Ross y el Estado siempre han escondido lo que no les favorecía y han tergiversado hechos para que las personas piensen lo que ellos quieren para que así se llenen los medios de rumores falsos, que desgraciadamente hay personas que llegan a creer. Esa era la manera que tenía Ross de que nadie confiara en ellos y así asegurarse de que cualquiera diera la alarma si les veía.  
En aquel momento todo esto me daba igual porque estaba dolido, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta del tipo de manejo que tiene el Estado y que no todo lo que reluce es oro, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse y debía cumplir las órdenes. No era lo que quería hacer muchas veces, sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa ya que negarme no solo me perjudicaría a mí, no podía dar problemas teniendo que vigilar que Peter no cometiera ninguna locura que le hiciera tener que meterse también en los acuerdos. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era que descubrieran que Spider-Man era Peter.  
Sin embargo ahora todo era totalmente diferente y Steve ya no era ningún fugitivo de la justicia y ya había quedado demostrado que él siempre ha querido hacer lo correcto y salvar al mundo.  
Vi de reojo como Steve daba un suspiro y agachaba la mirada. No podía dejar que también se culpara por esto ahora.  
– Ese fugitivo ha salvado la vida de todos nosotros en innumerables veces. Si no sabe de lo que habla mejor no lo haga –dije, sin poder evitar sonar ofendido.  
– ¿Disculpa? –Respondió sorprendido.  
– Tony, no –me reprendió, Steve.  
– No voy a dejar que insinúen cosas que no son, Steve.  
– Le recuerdo que usted mismo quiso divorciarse de él –atacó la madre.  
– Eso es irrelevante, no tuvo que ver con que fuera fugitivo.  
– Señores, por favor, mantengan la calma –trató de tranquilizarnos Jones.  
–Sí, por favor, Tony –dijo, Steve, en apenas un susurro.  
Al ver su mirada triste me vine abajo con él. Podía sentir su miedo a que esto saliera mal ahora que estábamos tan cerca de conseguirlo. Solo nos quedaba un paso para tener al bebé pero parecía que no iba tan bien como esperábamos que fuera.  
– De acuerdo, siento haberme alterado, pero entiendan la desesperación que se puede llegar a sentir en nuestro lugar –dije mucho más calmado–. No tenemos la facilidad de tener hijos propios como una pareja común y debemos recurrir a la adopción para poder tener una familia. Y este hombre de aquí –puse una mano sobre la pierna de Steve, mirándole con orgullo–, él merece esa familia porque siempre ha luchado por lo justo y ha sido un buen hombre sobre todas las cosas –le sonreí, consiguiendo que él también lo hiciera–. Gracias a él soy mejor persona cada día, porque de todos es sabido cuál era mi vida antes de los Vengadores y si no fuera por su buen pasado quizá ni hubiéramos conseguido a Peter.  
Steve tomó mi mano, apretándola suavemente, sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.  
Me gustaba verle emocionado, era muy dulce ver que tenía una parte frágil detrás de toda su fortaleza moral y muscular.  
– Él merece esa familia que yo por mi mismo no le puedo dar, porque siempre ha luchado por la paz y felicidad de la humanidad, y eso le hace merecedor de poder ser feliz también –continué, exponiendo lo maravilloso que era Steve.  
– Tú también lo mereces –respondió él–. Eres todo un ejemplo de superación, a pesar de todos los golpes que la vida te dio has seguido luchando hasta conseguir reponerte. Enseñaste a nuestro hijo qué camino tomar para que no cayera en tus errores y le amaste desde el primer instante en el que supiste que te necesitaba.  
– Creo que yo le necesitaba más de lo que él me necesitaba a mí –sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos por el recuerdo.  
Steve rio suavemente, igual de emocionado que yo, y luego se volvió hacia los padres.  
– Sé que buscan lo mejor para esa niña y no sé si nosotros somos los mejores padres, pero sí sé que jamás le faltara amor y apoyo incondicional.  
Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo al escucharle. Su forma tan tranquila pero a la vez firme de decirlo hacia que las palabras entraran con más fuerza, espero que esta vez con la suficiente fuerza para convencerles.  
– Está es la razón por la que les quiero a ellos –sonrió, Cloe, limpiando varías lágrimas de sus mejillas.  
Miró a su madre primero, quién parecía contener también sus emociones, y asintió. Sin embargo el padre continuaba bastante serio, pero después de un largo suspiro y a regañadientes, también asintió.  
Automáticamente se dibujó una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y apreté con fuerza la mano de Steve.  
– ¿Finalmente está decidido? –Preguntó por última vez, Jones.  
– Sí, totalmente –respondió la joven.  
– Entonces, Señor Stark y Capitán Rogers, les quedan entre 8 y 9 semanas para ser padres –anunció, Jones, con mucha emoción.  
¿8 o 9 semanas? ¡Eso es tan solo dos meses! Está más cerca de lo que esperaba y no sé si asustarme o emocionarme. No tenemos nada para un bebé todavía, pero ya no puedo esperar a sostenerla en mis brazos.  
– ¡Eso es tan pronto! –Exclamó con emoción, Steve, mirándome.  
Su mirada vidriosa me llenó el corazón al ver lo inmensamente emocionado que estaba. Sé que ambos queríamos esto, pero siempre una pequeña parte de mí teme por dar el paso incorrecto y algo vaya mal. Sin embargo no es así, Steve lo hace tan sencillo todo, igual que era todo en un inicio. Espero dure por mucho tiempo.  
– Tengo esto para ustedes –murmuró, Cloe, extendiendo su mano hacía nosotros.  
Steve tomó lo que nos mostraba y al momento se puso a llorar.  
Me pasó el pequeño papel y el corazón se me encogió al instante, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas al ver la ecografía de la bebé. Era tan pequeña que tan solo pensar en cómo sería tenerla en mis brazos me daba miedo de que le hiciera daño al sujetarla. Sé que siempre dicen que los bebés no son tan frágiles como parecen, pero me era difícil de creer y aun ni siquiera había nacido para saberlo.  
– Esta ecografía es de la semana pasada, pero también he traído las anteriores por si quieren tenerlas –sonrió, sacando las demás.  
– ¿Son para nosotros? –Pregunté alzando la vista rápidamente.  
– Creo que es más justo que lo tengan los padres –respondió, sonriendo tristemente.  
Era evidente que de algún modo hubiera querido quedarse al bebé, pero algo o alguien se lo impedía. Quizá no sea asunto mío, sin embargo me picaba mucho la curiosidad.  
Steve cogió el resto de ecografías y las miró con una sonrisa, que ahora no podía borrar de su rostro.  
La entrevista no duró mucho más tiempo y lo agradecí para qué a los padres de la joven no les diera tiempo a cambiar de opinión.  
Al volver al coche por fin respiré aliviado y conseguí relajarme de tanta tensión que había acumulado en mi cuerpo desde que faltaba un día para la entrevista. Tanto mal estar había tenido recompensa y no podía quitarme de la cabeza el que íbamos a tener una preciosa bebé en apenas dos meses. Teníamos este tiempo para comprar todo y decorar una habitación para ella. Realmente me emocionaba completamente.  
Sin embargo algo en mí me hacía sentir estúpido. Parte de mi antiguo yo estaba riéndose de mí porque ahora me gustara una vida familiar llena de compromisos diarios y todos los sacrificios que conlleva el cuidar un bebé. Siendo sincero ni yo mismo sé en qué momento sucedió este cambio en mí, con Peter todo había sido bastante sencillo al ser un niño tan tranquilo e inteligente, y ayudó mucho el adoptarle con edad avanzada. Pero un bebé era todo un reto para mí, sin embargo no me daba miedo el intentarlo. Sé que no voy a estar solo y me emocionaba el pensar en vivir esta experiencia junto a Steve.  
– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, mirándome de reojo al parar en un semáforo–. Estás muy callado.  
– Perfectamente. Solo pensaba en que queda poco para que tengamos una hija –sonreí.  
– Lo sé, parece una locura que todo vaya a cambiar tan rápido –volvió la vista al frente para conducir–. No puedo creer que al final todo haya ido bien, he pasado mucho miedo –terminó con un suspiro, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.  
– Lo siento por eso, no quería causar una escena, solo que no iba a dejar que te hiciera ver como lo que no eres –respondí casi en un susurro.  
– Pero tenía razón, he sido un fugitivo de la ley y para muchos un criminal...  
– Steve, no volvamos a eso, ¿sí? Saca de tu cabeza toda esa mierda que pasó, porque como le he dicho a ellos has hecho muchas cosas buenas por el mundo –acaricié su pierna y me miró de reojo–. Aun ni puedo quitar de mi cabeza lo que me dijo Romanoff de que fuiste tan idiota de intentar parar a Thanos y te golpeó la cabeza. No todos harían algo tan estúpido por salvar el mundo.  
Steve hizo una suave risa rodando los ojos.  
– Gracias por tú forma especial de "alagar" mi valentía –rió–. Aunque te recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo, y por mucho que me digas que te curaste enseguida, no quita que ahora tengas una gran cicatriz en el estómago.  
– Está bien, está bien... –levante las manos a modo de rendición sonriendo–. Somos igual de imprudentes para salvar el universo, pero creo que eso es lo que nos hace merecer también tener algo bueno en la vida.  
– En eso tienes mucha razón –sonrió enormemente–. Tenemos que agradecer a esa joven por su gran insistencia para darnos a nosotros a su hija.  
Asentí, completamente de acuerdo con él.  
Gracias a ella cumpliríamos un sueño más y tendríamos una hija. Su gran decisión porque fuéramos nosotros me sorprendió, pero no voy a cuestionarlo porque nos beneficia, sin embargo no puedo dejar de preguntarme porque da al bebé. Aunque eso también nos beneficia mi curiosidad en ese tema es más grande.  
Saqué sin pensar el teléfono del bolsillo e hice que Friday recopilara todo lo que encontrara sobre Cloe Lambert. En seguida tuve toda la información que encontró de ella y me sorprendí al ver que había ganado muchos premios en los decatlones académicos y se graduó en el instituto con una de las mejores calificaciones, sin embargo a pesar de eso no había ido a la universidad. Según la información que Friday ha sacado de sus redes sociales parece que tenía una beca para Oxford, pero renunció a ella cuándo se quedó embarazada. Los adolescentes y los descuidos no suelen traer nada bueno... Aunque en este caso a nosotros sí, pero no creo que ella opine lo mismo.  
– Dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que haciendo –dijo, mirando la pantalla.  
Alcé la mirada, viendo que ya estábamos en casa, y luego miré hacía él.  
– Necesitaba saber más.  
– Tony no es bueno que sepamos cosas de esa familia y crear empatía hacia ellos cuando nos quedaremos con su hija.  
– Ya lo sé, era simple curiosidad –suspiré.  
– La curiosidad mató al gato, Tony –respondió.  
– Suenas como un abuelo diciendo frases hechas –alcé una ceja con diversión.  
– Literalmente podría ser tu abuelo.  
– Y un abuelo muy sexy, la verdad –sonreí de lado mordiendo mi labio.  
Soltó una carcajada y me dio un beso rápido antes de salir del coche.

###### Peter

Cerré el libro de química y pasé las manos por mi cara, estresado de tanto estudiar. Tenía que recuperar mis buenas calificaciones después de lo justo que acabé el curso pasado por culpa de las clases que perdí por recuperarme de las costillas. Este era el último curso y no podía fallar ya que necesito una buena media para poder elegir universidad.  
Escuché el timbre y fruncí el ceño extrañado. Al no estar mis padres no esperaba que nadie viniera hoy.  
Bajé rápidamente a abrir y me quedé paralizado cuando vi a Wade plantado en la puerta vestido como Deadpool pero sin su máscara.  
– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
– Hola a ti también –dijo con sarcasmo–. Ya que parece que no tienes tiempo para ir juntos pues he venido yo a buscar el tiempo.  
– Tengo mucho que estudiar, ya lo sabes.  
Hizo como si no me escuchara y entró sin más, directo hacia la sala.  
– ¡Mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento, no pueden verte aquí!  
– Así que esta es la casa de Capitán América y Iron Man –miró a su alrededor, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras–. No sé si indignarme de que la casa no sea futurística o anticuada. Me siento estafado, siendo ellos esperaba algo más.  
– Son personas normales –dije en tono de cansancio.  
– Me quejaría si no fuera porque se nota que es por la gran influencia humilde de Capitán América.  
– Deja de llamarles Capitán América y Iron Man, son mis padres y es raro.  
– Pero lo son, ¡mira!  
Señaló una foto enmarcada dónde salían papá y pops trabajando en el laboratorio.  
– Sí, lo son y si te ven aquí te matarán, así que más vale que te vayas antes de que vuelvan a casa.  
– ¿Ya no solo no vienes conmigo que también me echas? –Respondió, tratando de hacerse el ofendido.  
– No es eso, pero ya sabes que no les caes a mis padres.  
– Pues me escondo arriba –sonrió yendo hacia las escaleras.  
¿A caso no me está escuchando? Me irrita que ignore lo que digo.  
Le seguí rápidamente y le encontré con una enorme sonrisa en mi habitación.  
– Wade, debes irte antes de que vuelvan y no debe quedar mucho para eso.  
– Tú me dijiste que no me colara en tú habitación, por eso he llamado a la puerta, ¿ahora también está mal eso?  
– No, pero no quiero problemas con mis padres ahora que están bien. Por favor vete –dije casi como una súplica.  
– ¿Qué me das a cambio? –Se apoyó junto a la ventana, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara.  
– Lo que quieras.  
– ¿Lo que quiera?  
Su sonrisa se torció y comencé a arrepentirme al segundo.  
Wade se acercó, quedando a escasos centímetros frente a mí sin borrar esa sonrisa. Su cercanía me provoco un nudo en el estómago que me acelero el pulso y me hizo poner nervioso.  
Todavía no podía entender cómo podía gustarme alguien como Wade. Era todo lo que me irritaba y a la vez me gustaba esa manera de ser tan peculiar que tenía. Era capaz de alegrar el peor de mis días con sus estupideces y sin él los dos años sin papá hubieran sido mucho peor. ¿Pero qué posibilidad había que él sintiera lo mismo? O más bien, ¿si le gustara de verdad querría estar con alguien que da tantos problemas?  
Papá siempre decía que lo diferente que era pops de él fue lo que realmente le atraía. Decía que era como su complemento, y aunque a veces pueda parecer molesto luego esa misma parte es la que le da los buenos momentos. Me gustaría pensar que así es con todo el mundo, pero entre pops y Wade no hay ni punto de comparación como para creer que también sirva en su caso. Sin embargo, papá también dijo que aunque no sabía si su relación podría salir bien por arriesgarse no perdía nada y en todo caso ganaba tener una vida juntos.  
Teniendo a Wade tan cerca realmente también quería arriesgarme como papá decía, pero irónicamente él y pops era lo que más me frenaba.  
– Wade… –colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.  
– ¿A caso tienes miedo de mí, Spidey boy? –Susurró.  
– De ti no –respondí.  
No tenía miedo de él, sino de lo que pudiera pasar si me arriesgaba.  
– Eso me gusta –su sonrisa se ensancho volviéndose cálida.  
Abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero el sonido de las escaleras nos alarmó y mi corazón se saltó un latido por la sorpresa.  
– ¡Peter ya estamos aquí! –Gritó, pops, por el pasillo.  
– Mierda... –murmuré poniéndome nervioso.  
Como acto reflejo empuje a Wade hasta la ventana y aunque sabía que se iba a molestar no había otra salida. Le empujé por la ventana y escuché el golpe seco que se dio contra el suelo. En mi cabeza dije un "lo siento", pero le había avisado de que llegarían así que en parte era culpa suya.  
– ¡Pete! –Dijo, pops, al entrar en mi habitación, causando que diera un respingo–. ¡Todo sigue adelante!  
Su emoción se me contagió enseguida al entender lo que sus palabras significaban y fui a abrazarle.  
Me emocionaba mucho el pensar en ser un hermano mayor y tener una hermanita pequeña a la que cuidar y proteger. Después de tantos años siendo hijo único la verdad es que iba a ser extraño, pero también iba a ser divertido compartir la culpa o tener una pequeña cómplice cuando algo se rompiera en casa cuando vaya creciendo.  
– ¿Entonces si nos dan a la bebé? –Pregunté con una gran sonrisa.  
– Sí, baja con papá que tiene ecografías.  
– Ahora voy –dije, mirando hacia la ventana–. Déjame guardar mis libros y enseguida bajo.  
– De acuerdo, no tardes que tú padre está muy emocionado por contarte todo –sonrió.  
Asentí con ímpetu y se fue hacia la sala, donde rápidamente le escuché hablar con papá.  
Di media vuelta y corrí a la ventana, saltando por ella para caer junto a Wade, que todavía seguía en el suelo.  
Se sentó cruzando los brazos y me miró.  
– Au –dijo remarcando la palabra.  
– Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?  
– Se me ha roto la columna, ¿tú que crees?  
– Lo siento, lo siento mucho –me agaché junto a él–, pero te avise que estaban a punto de volver.  
– ¿Tan malo sería que me vieran?  
– No les caes bien, Wade. Ya te dije que no le gusta tu forma de actuar en las calles, y eso que no saben ni la mitad.  
Resopló poniéndose la máscara y comenzó a mover la cintura para comprobar su movilidad.  
– ¿Entonces por qué te dejan venir conmigo?  
– Porqué les dije que cuando vas conmigo no eres malo.  
Realmente se enfadaron muchísimo cuando supieron que iba con él, decían que era una muy mala influencia para mí. Yo les dije que podía ser al revés y yo fuera una buena influencia para él. Y era así de verdad, desde que salíamos seguido juntos por las calles había evitado que fuera tan violento. Era realmente difícil para él contenerse en muchas ocasiones pero lo lograba y eso me enorgullecía. Eso era la prueba de que tenía un gran corazón detrás de toda esa estupidez que sacaba para hacerse el duro.  
– ¿Tratas de convertirme en un santo? –Ladeó la cabeza.  
– Ni haciéndote cura serías santo –bromeé.  
Hizo una suave risa, tratando de ponerse de pie y le sostuve para ayudarle a levantar. Me sentía mal por haberle empujado así y hacerle daño. Sé perfectamente que se regenera pero igual le duele y eso me hace sentir mal por él.  
– He sentido un gran deja vu, aunque doy gracias que esta vez la caída ha sido mucho más corta.  
Solté el aire agachando la mirada al recordar.  
Casi olvido que cuando papá se fue y pasamos el último tiempo en la torre antes de que pops la vendiera, al estar en el hangar con Wade también le empujé cuando Happy apareció de la nada. Aquella vez no pude ir a verle después y Wade se enfadó un poco porque cayó en la azotea del edificio de al lado y se rompió muchos huesos por lo que tuvo que esperar varias horas hasta que pudo volver a mover su piernas. No lo hago queriendo, es un acto reflejo y realmente me sentí extremadamente culpable porque lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Pero no negaré que es una gran ventaja el que se regenere.  
– Esta manía tuya de lanzarme ya no tiene gracia, voy a pagarme esta vez –pude sentir la sonrisa tras su máscara.  
– ¿Pagarte?  
Hizo una risa acercándose mucho más que antes.  
– Sí, Spidey boy, pagarme en carne.  
– ¿En car…?  
No me dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta y sus manos me rodearon la cintura y bajaron para apretarme el trasero.  
– ¡Wade!  
Al segundo tapé mi boca al darme cuenta que lo había gritado muy alto.  
Aparté sus manos pero volvió a ponerlas.  
– Esto no es gracioso, Wade.  
– Para mí tampoco es gracioso que me rompas los huesos, y puesto que la opinión de tus padres es más importante y ya no nos veremos es mejor que me despida con algo que me he retenido a hacer desde que llevas ese traje tan ceñido –su tono reflejó verdadera pena  
Sentí un revoltijo de sentimientos en el estómago con sus palabras.  
Quizá era una forma peculiar de demostrar cariño, pero sé que de verdad se sentía mal de pensar en no vernos más. E incluso su manoseo me ponía nervioso porque cada vez sentía más el que podía gustarle, en varias ocasiones lo parecía, pero siempre me he dicho que es cosa de mi imaginación, sin embargo esta vez lo sentía de verdad por su tono de tristeza.  
– No tenemos que dejar de vernos, no me importa lo que digan mis padres o si tengo compromisos con los Vengadores –dije en apenas un susurro–, puedo buscar tiempo para seguir en las calles juntos.  
– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó algo incrédulo.  
– Quita las manos de mi trasero y dalo por hecho –respondí.  
Apartó rápidamente las manos y las levanto de forma inocente provocándome una risa.  
No sé porque me dio tanta ternura su reacción, pero de verdad me revolvía todo por dentro y cada vez me asustaba más tener sentimientos tan fuertes. Sin embargo ahora que siento que de verdad puedo gustarle no siento el mismo miedo a arriesgarme como dice papá y quizá era el momento de hacerlo.  
Aproveché su cercanía para levantar un poco su máscara y me puse de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios. Los presione suavemente con los míos y pude escuchar una fuerte respiración en su pecho.  
Me separé enseguida para no tentar a la suerte, pero el que no se hubiera apartado era un gran alivio para mí.  
– Siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme, Peter.  
Que pronunciara mi nombre y no uno de mis apodos me provoco un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Creo que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había hecho.  
– Eres un idiota, Wilson –sonreí.  
Rió tomando mi rostro y besó mis labios. Lo hizo con fuerza y decisión, haciendo que mi mente se quedara totalmente en blanco, dejándose llevar por el roce de sus labios. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para recordar que tenía que volver con pops y papá antes de que decidieran venir a ver porque tardaba tanto.  
Me separé despacio, recobrando el aliento.  
– Tengo que irme ya –dije apenado–, pero recuerda que tenemos una salida pendiente.  
– Te llamo más tarde, mi Spidey –sonrió.  
– Suena muy posesivo –bromeé alzando un ceja.  
– Lo soy –respondió, dándome un beso rápido–. Nos vemos.  
Giro sobre sí mismo y salto para trepar el muro del jardín, y se sentó arriba para verme una última vez antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás. Escuché el golpe que se dio al caer y un leve “au” y reí bajo por lo estúpido que podía ser. Aunque más estúpido debía estar yo por enamorarme de él.

###### Steve

Miré nuevamente las ecografías sin poder aun creer que en tan poco tiempo la tendríamos con nosotros. Solo de pensarlo me sentía ansioso y con ganas de tenerla en mis brazos.  
Después de todos lo malo de los dos últimos años era tan extraño volver a sentir esta felicidad y emoción, de verdad volvía a sentirme en un hogar. Gracias a Tony es la vida más perfecta que podría tener, sin yo mismo saber todo lo que quería en mi vida para ser feliz él me lo ha dado.  
– Voy hacer café, ¿quieres uno? –Me preguntó al volver a la cocina después de llamar a Peter.  
– Ya no más café por hoy, Tony –respondí levantando la vista–. Mejor echemos una siesta para reponer el sueño.  
Alzó una ceja viniendo hasta donde estaba sentado y abrió mis piernas para pegarse a mi cuerpo, pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros.  
– Suena tentador –susurró en mis labios.  
– Esa era la intención –sonreí de lado.  
– Hmm... Me gusta tú picardía, Rogers.  
– Y a mí me gustas tú, Stark.  
Besé sus labios, sujetándole de la cintura para acercarle más. Con tan solo sus suaves labios hizo remover todo en mi interior. Estos últimos meses todas las sensaciones eran tan intensas, después de tanto extrañarle el sentirle mío nuevamente me hacía absorber hasta el más mínimo roce.  
– ¿Peter no baja? –Pregunté entre besos.  
– Quería guardar los libros, estaba estudiando.  
– Ha salido tan listo como tú –sonreí.  
– La inteligencia no se enseña –negó, conteniendo la risa.  
– Pero eres una gran motivación.  
– Tú también –besó suavemente mis labios una vez más.  
– Espero que siga ese camino también la pequeña que llegue.  
– Bueno, su madre parece inteligente, así que quizá salga otra cerebrito en la familia.  
– Hablando de eso, Tony –dije volviéndome más serio–. No sigas por ese camino. Involucrarnos con esa familia más de lo necesario no es bueno.  
– Ya lo sé, Steve, no me lo repitas más –respondió a la defensiva, separándose de mí–. Solo es curiosidad por saber de dónde viene, nada más.  
– Lo entiendo, me pasa exactamente igual, pero piensa en si mantuvieras contacto con esa familia. Poco a poco se acercarían para saber de la bebé y podría llegar a sentirla como su hija pero no podría tenerla porque nos la dio... –di un suspiro pesado–. No sería bueno para ninguno.  
– Lo sé, pero me es inevitable pensar en cuáles eran los motivos de que la diera en adopción porque se veía claramente los problemas que había entre ellos –murmuró.  
Me levanté del taburete yendo hasta él y le rodee con mis brazos dándole un beso en la frente.  
– Me enfadaría si no fuera porque sé que es por tu gran corazón que te preocupas hasta de lo que no te incumbe –acaricié su mejilla, mirándole a los ojos–. Por eso te amo tanto.  
– Y yo te amo a ti aunque seas un idiota.  
– Gracias por el alago –dije con ironía, dándole un beso.  
– Uh... Decirme que no estáis haciendo cochinadas en la cocina... –dijo la voz de Peter desde el umbral.  
– Solo estamos hablando –respondí volviendo a mi lugar–. Ven a ver esto.  
La emoción volvió a mí y sonreí enormemente pasándole las ecografías. Las tomó con una gran sonrisa, viéndolas con curiosidad.  
– Está muy grande ya, se ve bien al feto –murmuró extrañado.  
– Es porque tan solo le faltan dos meses –aclaró, Tony.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses?  
Su emoción se hizo visible en el acto cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron.  
– Sí, queda muy poco para que tengas una hermana –sonreí, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Tony me abrazó por la espalda y me apoyé contra su pecho.  
Todos estábamos tan emocionados por lo rápido que iba todo. Esperábamos que fuera todo más lento y difícil, pero al parecer hemos tenido suerte. Probablemente eso fuera por ser conocidos, aunque eso mismo casi nos hace perder a la bebé. Sin embargo todo había salido bien finalmente y tan solo nos quedaba esperar y preparar todo para cuando ella llegara.  
– ¿Cómo la llamaremos? –Preguntó, Peter.  
Tony y yo nos miramos al darnos cuenta de que debíamos buscar un nombre.  
La verdad es que por mucho tiempo había tenido uno en mente, incluso antes de mencionar el adoptar ya había imaginado en ocasiones como sería tener más hijos con Tony y siempre que imaginaba una niña le poníamos el mismo nombre: Maria. Así se llamaba la madre de Tony y sé cuánto podría emocionarle llamarla así. Sin embargo después de todo lo que pasó no sé si soy digno de proponer ese nombre.  
– Debemos buscar uno bonito –respondió, Tony, con una sonrisa mirándome–. Sarah.  
Mi mirada se fijó en la suya al escuchar ese nombre. No podía creer que ambos pensáramos tan similar como para que él escogiera el nombre de mi madre.  
– Yo tenía en mente Maria.  
A Tony se le iluminaron los ojos al llenarse de lágrimas.  
Le abracé dándole un beso y él sonrió devolviéndome el abrazo.  
– También me gusta.  
– ¿Y si le ponemos los dos? Sarah Maria o Maria Sarah –Propuso, Peter.  
Sonreí mirando a Tony y él me miró igual. No hacía falta que lo dijera para saber que le gustaba la idea.  
– ¿Cual crees que suena mejor? –Pregunté.  
– Creo que Sarah Maria.  
– Yo también –dijo, Peter.  
– Me encanta –sonreí abrazando a Tony.  
Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, presionándose con fuerza contra mí. Noté con la rapidez que respiraba por la emoción y besé su sien al sentir lo feliz que estaba. Era tan gratificante saber lo feliz que estaba, e incluso diría que somos más felices que antes. No queda ningún rastro de los problemas que tuvimos con los acuerdos y ni los de antes con las discusiones por Peter. Todo ahora era perfecto, al ser más Vengadores no teníamos tanta presión y podíamos tener tiempo para nosotros y también para la familia. Eso nos vendría muy bien en dos meses porque no pienso despegarme de esa bebé ni de Tony, quiero vivir esta experiencia juntos, y a menos que el planeta vuelva a estar en peligro no me separaré de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado! La bebé esta más cerca que nunca y al fin tenemos Spideypool!
> 
> Quiero anunciar algo y es que en un par de capítulos Stony estará anunciando a todos que están juntos, para ello tendrán una entrevista y se me ocurrió la idea de que las preguntas podéis hacerlas vosotros! Si van a mi página en facebook tienen la publicación marcada dónde explico mejor:  
> https://www.facebook.com/avengerwindgirl/
> 
> Gracias por leer! ❤


	25. Sol, Mar Y Sexo [+18]

###### Tony

El paraíso existe y se llama Bora Bora, pero no sería un paraíso perfecto sin tener a Steve a mi lado.  
Llevábamos tan solo dos días de luna de miel y ya quería quedarme a vivir aquí. Aunque más que por lo paradisíaco es porque por una vez Steve se está relajando de verdad y no tiene nada de los Vengadores en la cabeza. Se había tomado muy en serio nuestra luna de miel y que tan solo fuera para nosotros. Me alegra saber que puede dejar su modo soldado por un tiempo y ser tan solo un marido normal. Bueno, un poco sobre musculado con súper fuerza y extremadamente bien dotado, eso no es normal y doy las gracias a mi padre y a Dr. Erskine por eso. Quién me iba a decir que le agradecería algo a mi padre, y en algo como que dotara bien al marido de su futuro hijo. Tiene bastante gracia la verdad.  
Pero volviendo a lo que verdaderamente importa, Steve es el mejor hombre que podía tener a mi lado. No le hace falta ni una semana de casados para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Realmente ni un día necesita, con solo una hora ya me puede hacer sonreír como un estúpido enamorado, y eso estaba haciendo ahora mientras le veía tirado en su hamaca leyendo un libro.  
¿Cómo algo tan simple me hacía enamorarme más? Solo él podía sacarme está sonrisa sin hacer nada.  
– Lo estás haciendo otra vez –murmuró, antes de beber de su limonada.  
– No puedo evitarlo, eres perfecto –me defendí, al ser pillado una vez más mirándole.  
– Si te aburres dímelo y dejo de leer para que hagamos algo –cerró su libro y extendió una mano hacia mí.  
Sonreí involuntariamente tomando su mano y acaricié sus dedos, centrándome en el que llevaba el anillo.  
– No me aburriría nunca de verte –sonreí de lado mirando su cuerpo–, pero si tengo ganas de hacer algo solo que nos echarían de la playa si lo hago.  
Steve río suavemente ruborizándose y se levantó de la hamaca tirando de mí.  
– Necesitas un baño, creo que tanto sol te está sobre calentado –bromeó.  
Me llevó de la mano hasta a la orilla y sentí el agua cálida en mis pies. Era una sensación realmente agradable.  
A penas nos habíamos bañado en estos dos días porque nos habíamos perdido en nuestra habitación. Entre el jet-lag y mi insaciabilidad por Steve nos había tenido en la cama casi todo el día. Aun así era maravilloso porque teníamos un bungaló sobre el mar con vistas a una pequeña montaña verde rodeada del mar cristalino y un inmenso cielo azul. No daban ganas de salir de una habitación así, ni siquiera para bañarnos en el mar. Tan solo la noche anterior nos habíamos bañado y había sido desde nuestro bungaló. Hoy era el primer día que habíamos salido de ahí para venir a la playa, y aunque es agradable sentir la arena y las olas del mar, la verdad prefiero la privacidad del bungaló, ahí no debo frenar mis instintos. Sin embargo Steve me ha obligado a salir, supongo que precisamente para no seguir en la cama.  
La verdad es que me quejaría más si no fuera porque ver a Steve en bañador ponerse protector solar había sido todo un gozo para la vista.  
– Antes he visto un puesto de submarinismo. ¿Te gustaría ir? –Me preguntó adentrándose en el agua.  
– Si te apetecen sí.  
– No lo digas con tanto entusiasmo –dijo con sarcasmo–. No podemos pasar todo el día acostándonos, Tony. Estar en un lugar tan hermoso y no disfrutarlo es un desperdicio.  
– Está bien, haremos más cosas el resto de días –murmuré, pegándome a él cuando el agua nos cubrió hasta poco más de la cintura–. Solo te pido una cosa a cambio.  
– Sexo –respondió divertido.  
– Le quitas todo el misterio, Steven.  
– Eres demasiado previsible –sonrió dándome un beso.  
Me separé poniendo mi mano en su boca.  
– ¿Ahora es malo que me guste darte amor?  
– Tony, solo bromeo –me volvió acercar a él, hundiéndonos hasta que el aguas llegó a nuestro hombros–. Me siento igual estos días, aún tenemos la euforia de la boda sobre nosotros y supongo eso nos hace más fogosos –me guiñó el ojo y me sentí derretir por dentro.  
Con tan poco conseguía tanto que me sentía indignado de ser tan débil a sus insinuaciones, si no fuera porque me beneficia me molestaría de verdad.  
– Ahora mismo me siento muy fogoso –susurré bajando mis manos por su espalda.  
– Tony –me advirtió al ver mis intenciones.  
Hice caso omiso y continúe bajando hasta su trasero. Mordí mi labio dándole un apretón.  
– Tony aquí no, para.  
– Solo es un poco de manoseo, Rogers –dije casi como un ronroneo.  
– Sé bien a dónde llevan tus manoseos, Stark –contestó agarrando mis manos.  
– Le quitas emoción a la vida, Steve –me queje–. No se ve nada bajo el agua, no seas así.  
Pegué nuestros cuerpos, rozando nuestros labios, pero en vez de darle un beso bajé a su cuello y di varios besos suaves. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció por un segundo y ahogó un gemido en su garganta.  
– Tony, por favor... –murmuró casi como un gemido, aferrando con fuerza sus manos en mi cintura.  
Quise pasar mis manos esta vez por delante pero me contuve. No iba hacer algo que sabía que él no quería, aunque yo muriera de ganas.  
– ¿Ahora también es malo que te de besos?  
– No me preocupan los besos, si no lo que viene después.  
–Está bien... –me separé levantando las manos–. Ya no te volveré a tocar hasta que tú me lo pidas.  
– No seas dramático.  
Negué sin decir nada y me sumergí en el agua, alejándome varios metros buceando.  
Sé que si era dramático, pero a veces me molestaban los extremismos de su parte tan puritana. Y sí, ya sabía bien eso antes de casarnos y lo acepto como es, pero él también tiene que aceptar mis dramatismos cuando me molesto.  
Saqué la cabeza del agua y tomé aire mientras limpiaba mi rostro de agua. Me giré hacia Steve y para mi sorpresa estaba saliendo del agua. ¿También se había molestado?  
Nadé hasta la orilla rápidamente, pero cuando llegué Steve ya había recogido sus cosas para irse.  
– ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunté, cogiendo mi toalla y yendo tras de él.  
– Al bungaló.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Te has enfadado?  
– No, pero es evidente que si seguimos aquí vas a tener lo que quieres, así que mejor que sea allí.  
Coloqué la toalla sobre mi hombro, yendo a su lado. Le miré de reojo y parecía tranquilo, para nada molesto.  
– ¿Está todo bien entonces?  
Me miró tomando mi mano y dio un beso en el dorso.  
– Sí, tú quieres hacer el amor, pues lo haremos, pero no en la playa rodeados de personas.  
Apreté su mano suavemente y sonreí.  
En parte me parecía muy dulce que pensara así, hasta que se volvía terco y me irritaba hasta molestarme, pero el que decidiera volver a la habitación solo para eso me gustaba aun y cuando significaba no hacerlo en el mar. En otro momento lo volvería a probar, quizá dónde no haya tanta multitud, o incluso de noche. Creo que hasta las estrellas darían su romanticismo al acto.  
– Por la noche no hay nadie –dije alzando la mirada hacía él.  
– ¿Por qué eres tan tozudo? Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay manera de sacártelo.  
Negó con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del bungaló. Tiró su toalla y el libro sobre el sofá, yendo directo al dormitorio.  
Le seguí hasta el umbral y le miré quitarse el bañador para quedar completamente desnudo.  
– Es un fantasía –dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, apoyándome en la puerta de la habitación–. Tú, yo, el mar y las estrellas. ¿No suena bonito?  
Agachó la cabeza, haciendo una risa débil.  
– Ahora haces que algo depravado suene hasta romántico.  
Cuando levantó la mirada nuevamente tenía una gran sonrisa que me hizo saber que le había convencido. Tiré de mi bañador hacía abajo y me fui hasta él, empujándole a la cama para subirme sobre su cuerpo.  
– Podemos ensayar aquí hasta que se haga de noche –susurré en sus labios.  
Sus manos pasaron por mi espalda acariciándome suavemente, pero no dijo nada, tan solo me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.  
– Tomaré eso como un sí –dije, finalmente rindiéndome a su boca.  
Escuché un gruñido ronco en su garganta cuando me sujetó con fuerza contra él. Su lengua se movió con ansiedad buscando la mía y me sentí realmente satisfecho de lograr que desee esto tanto como yo.  
Dio un giro sobre sí mismo para dejarme bajo él y entonces se separó despacio para verme a los ojos nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaban con dulzura, de una manera que sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca pensé que con tan poco se podría sentir tanto.  
Steve bajó la boca por mi cuello, rápidamente saltó a mi pecho y enseguida supe a dónde iba. Me encantaba cuando era el quién llevaba la iniciativa para acostarnos, hasta los último meses aún se le hacía incómodo algunas cosas en el sexo, pero era tan gratificante verle finalmente cómodo con esto que le veía extremadamente sexy y me excitaban en desmedida.  
Sus besos bajaron por mi estómago, provocando que los músculos de mi vientre se contrajeran en respuesta. Su mano se anticipó a su boca y agarró mi miembro, acariciando despacio de arriba abajo.  
Separó su rostro de mi cuerpo para hacer una mirada rápido hacia mí y sonrió al ver lo expectante que estaba esperando su contacto. No me hizo rogar y alargó su lengua hasta rozar la punta con suavidad. Parecía dar caricias, concentrándose en el glande mientras con la mano estimulaba el resto haciéndome endurecer rápidamente. Dio una vuelta con la lengua sobre mi punta y mi cuerpo reaccionó con un espasmo justo antes de que metiera todo en su boca.  
Gemí ante la sorpresa, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y dando un leve tirón. Guié con la mano sus movimientos, mientras presionaba sus labios por todo mi miembro, succionando con suavidad.  
– Oh, sí... –gemí, mordiéndome el labio.  
Si continuaba a este ritmo iba a correrme pronto.  
Tensé todo los músculos para contenerme, pero me era imposible aguantar ante Steve. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme enloquecer.  
– Para o me vendré ya... –logré decir.  
Se separó, levantando la cabeza para mirarme, pero sin dejar de mover su mano.  
– Eso estoy intentando –respondió agitado con una sonrisa.  
Enseguida volvió a meter mi erección en su boca y mi espalda se arqueó cuando se la introdujo por completo. Ni siquiera podía quejarme porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, prefería que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y rendirme al placer que solo él sabe darme. Cesó de golpe cuando me sentí al borde del colapso y alargó el cuerpo hasta la mesita para agarrar el lubricante.  
Me quedé jadeando, mirándole casi indignado de que parara en ese momento, pero no me dio tiempo ni a quejarme de ello cuando se puso en pie y tiro de mis piernas para acercarme al borde de la cama. Me lúbrico introduciendo sus dedos y se me escapó un débil gemido involuntario. Le miré con la boca entreabierta por la excitación mientras él se lubricaba y tan solo con verle tocarse casi me vengo.  
Estaba tan silencioso y concentrado, me gustaba lo decidido con que hacía todo, se notaba todo el cambio que había habido en él desde el inicio. Todo su miedo y timidez habían desaparecido y sentía que había corrompido su inocencia. Era muy excitante.  
Separó mis piernas, levantándolas para colocar mis pies sobre sus hombros, y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la cama. Me miró al rozar la entrada con su erección y sonrió al verme morder mi labio.  
Gracias a Dios no me hizo rogar por más y enseguida se adentró en mí lentamente. La sensación de plenitud me provocó un espasmo que fue directo a mi miembro y juraría que estaba por salir la primera gota.  
Su cintura reculó y rápidamente volvió a embestirme con brusquedad. Mordí con más fuerza mi labio para ahogar un gemido y vi como Steve torció su sonrisa con picardía.  
– Me vuelves loco... –logré decir casi sin voz por la falta de aire.  
– Y tú a mí, de lo contrario nunca estaría haciendo esto –dijo, sujetando fuerte mis piernas mientras daba nuevamente con fuerza.  
Esta vez no pude evitar gemir y salió de mí todo el aire a la vez que mi espalda se arqueaba.  
Una de sus manos subió por mi pierna y acarició mi cadera hasta llegar a mi erección. La sujetó con fuerza, sin dejar de golpear con su cintura contra mí, y con una simple caricia explote sin necesidad de que hiciera nada. A Steve se le escapó una risa débil muy satisfecho con lo que había conseguido, pero lejos de parar me masturbó hasta que saqué la última gota y después tiro de mi pierna, levantándome con facilidad la cintura y así poder adentrarse mejor.  
Su agarre y movimientos hacían que todo se viera tan fácil como excitante. Podía moverme a su antojo, y la verdad es que a estar alturas no me importaba. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, con ese cuerpo y fuerza me rendía ante el placer que sentía de tan solo mirarle. Lo mejor de todo es que él era todo mío para siempre y no podía dejar de pensar en que esto es lo que me esperaba para el resto de mi vida.  
Steve se recostó sobre mí, haciendo que mis piernas quedarán sobre mi torso, haciendo que todos mis músculos se tensarán incrementado el placer en un segundo. Besó suavemente mis labios, entrando en mí, esta vez con más delicadeza y soltó un débil gemido junto a mi boca cuando se hundió por completo. Cerró los ojos, haciéndome sentir cada suave roce como una agradable tortura que me llevó a un nuevo orgasmo que me hizo clavar las manos en su espalda.  
La respiración de Steve incremento rápidamente con cada movimiento hasta que finalmente se quedó paralizado ahogando un gran gemido contra mis labios.  
Apoyó la frente sobre la mía y abrió los ojos, viendo directamente a los míos dejando salir una sonrisa.  
– Así de loco me vuelves –susurró agitado.  
Se dejó caer a mi lado y me giré para verle de frente, aun tratado de recobrar el aliento.  
– Espero seguir volviéndote así de loco por muchos años –sonreí, acariciando su cabello.  
– Eso no lo dudes, mi amor.  
Tomó mi rostro acercándolo al suyo para besar mis labios. Dio unos besos suaves y tiernos, pero rápidamente incremento la pasión, presionando con más fuerza y dejando que su lengua atacara la mía.

•••

Después de una buena cena Steve volvió a sacarme del bungaló. Esta vez no me quejé porque esperaba que fuera a cumplir lo que habíamos hablado antes, aún tenía la esperanza porque no volvió a decir no.  
Había anochecido y se veía un cielo precioso. Nunca se ve un cielo así en Estados Unidos, tiene demasiada contaminación lumínica, pero aquí era como estar en el mismo espacio de la increíble intensidad que tenían las estrellas.  
Steve apretó mi mano al verme perdido mirando al cielo y bajé la vista con una sonrisa.  
– Es precioso, ¿verdad? –Dije, acercándome a él para pasar mi brazo por su cintura.  
– De lo más precioso que visto jamás –respondió mirándome con dulzura.  
– Hay más estrellas que nunca.  
– ¿Hablabas de eso? Es que la estrella que tengo pegada a mí me roba toda la atención –sonrió.  
Reí suavemente negando con la cabeza.  
Derrochaba azúcar por sus poros con tantas cursilerías que llegaba a decir, sin embargo no podía evitar que me gustara.  
– Qué idiota eres –reí, alzándome en mis puntas para besar sus labios.  
– Tú forma de dar las gracias es un poco extraña –bromeó, rodeándome con un brazo para apretarme contra su cuerpo.  
– Ya me conoces, no me gusta lo cotidiano.  
– A mí tampoco –respondió tomando mi mano.  
– Ahora entiendo por qué estás conmigo –reí.  
– Hay muchas más razones que esa –susurró atrayéndome a él, sujetando mi cintura con firmeza.  
– Tenemos toda la vida para que me las numeres –sonreí.  
– Creo que necesitaré más de una vida.  
Golpeé suavemente su pecho con una risa.  
Era imposible para él controlar su dulzura y cursilería, y no sé si era por la luna de miel o qué, pero me encantaba más que nunca sus tiernos halagos.  
Steve me tomó por sorpresa cuando me alzó por la cintura y bajó el corto tramo de escalones que llevaba hasta la arena de la playa y me soltó.  
– ¿Sabías que tengo pies? –Bromeé.  
Soltó una suave carcajada dándome un beso en la sien mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, pegándome a su costado mientras caminaba hacia el mar.  
A pocos metros de la orilla se sentó en la arena y me sentí decepcionado al ver que no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco iba a quejarme de un bonito momento bajo las estrellas con él.  
Me senté a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras los dos mirábamos al horizonte estrellado con el sonido de las olas rompiendo el silencio.  
Era increíble cómo solo un paisaje podía hacerte sentir tanto. Una sensación de relajación me invadía con fuerza la cual traía tanta paz a mí que podía sentir como mi mente se vaciaba. Tan solo podía pensar en Steve a mi lado, este maravilloso paraíso en el que nos encontrábamos y el cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí.  
No sé en qué momento todos estos sentimientos se habían vuelto tan intensos, solo sé que crecían a medida que me hacían crecer a mí. Puedo notar que he cambiado mucho aunque me siga sintiendo igual, es como si realmente este siempre hubiera sido yo solo que había estado escondido todos estos años. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello, sin embargo Steve lo supo desde que empezamos juntos. Él ha abierto mi mente y mi corazón a una nueva experiencia que me aterraba. El compromiso de sentirme atado a alguien siempre me había hecho huir, pero Steve me ha dado la tranquilidad que nadie más ha sabido darme. Sabe cómo usar sus palabras para apaciguar mis miedos y ha logrado darme la estabilidad emocional suficiente para vencer mis miedos. Sin él jamás hubiera sido capaz de adoptar a Peter, no me hubiera visto emocionalmente preparado para guía a un niño por el buen camino porque nadie me habría guiado a mí primero.  
Todos estos sentimientos se transportan dentro de mí al quedar mi mente tan vacía y me hacían revivir todas esas sensaciones placenteras, llenándome el pecho por completo.  
Steve apretó mi mano al mirarme con una sonrisa y se la devolví. Verle así me hacía inmensamente feliz y me hacía olvidar de cualquier problema. Llegaba incluso a no importarme que nos vean juntos, al punto de que yo mismo necesito gritarle al mundo la clase de hombre que tengo a mi lado. Estoy orgulloso de estar con él y ya no quiero guardarlo solo para mí.  
Sé que aunque es lo que quiero, también va a ser difícil adaptarme a ello, y Steve también. Pero es algo que debemos hacer y por eso el primer paso era comportarnos con libertad en nuestra luna de miel. Lo primero que le dije al aterrizar aquí era que me obligara a cogerle de la mano siempre si me veía dudoso. Aquí no nos conocen de la misma manera que lo hacen en América y creo que es el mejor lugar para comenzar a comportarnos como una pareja libremente. Por suerte no ha debido obligarme todavía, aunque también es porque casi no hemos salido, pero yo mismo busco el tomar su mano las veces que lo hemos hecho.  
Espero que esta misma naturalidad me salga el día que anunciemos nuestra relación. Pepper ya está preparando todo para que lo hagamos y poder resolver esta situación en cuanto volvamos de la luna de miel. La mejor manera es dando una entrevista exclusiva y así poder decir por nosotros mismos a los medios de comunicación que estamos juntos y de este modo no puedan sacar sus propias conclusiones de tan solo un titular. Me da bastante miedo pensar a qué tipo de preguntas nos enfrentaremos, pero sé que todo esto ayudará a nuestro matrimonio, y sobre todo ayudará a que Peter tenga libertad para decir quiénes son sus padres.  
Espero que todo vaya bien después de eso, porque sé que nuestra vida va a cambiar completamente y tanto Steve como yo tenemos miedo de las reacciones. Obviamente decimos que nos da igual las opiniones de otros, pero la realidad es que no podemos evitar sentir la negatividad en el fondo. Aunque si algo tengo claro ahora es que no tengo miedo a plantar cara y defender a mi familia y mi propia orientación sexual.  
– ¿Estás extrañamente callado? –Susurró, Steve, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.  
– Solo pienso –respondí.  
– ¿Qué te preocupa? –Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.  
– En lo que nos espera al volver a casa –levanté la mirada a la suya–. Cuando todo el mundo lo sepa nuestra vida cambiará.  
– Nosotros tenemos que seguir siendo los mismos, no dejes que esas opiniones interfieran entre nosotros –besó mi sien y dejó su cabeza apoyada en la mía–. Piensa en lo bueno, en la libertad que tendremos ahora.  
– Lo sé, eso me gusta –hice una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció enseguida–, aunque es difícil evitar todas las habladurías.  
– Precisamente para evitar tanto eso quisiste la entrevista.  
– Sí, creo que contar nosotros mismos sobre nuestra relación hará que todo quede claro y así evitar que malmetan y rumoreen cosas que no son.  
– Sabes que estoy de acuerdo, me asusta pensar en que podrán preguntar, pero creo que es lo mejor precisamente por lo que dices –sonrió y bajó su mano para acariciar mi espalda.  
– ¿Todo seguirá igual entre nosotros, verdad?  
– Ni siquiera lo dudes, Tony –su sonrisa se amplió más–. Me ha costado mucho casarme con el playboy más cotizado de América, ahora no pienso dejarle escapar.  
Se me escapó una carcajada al escucharle. Me encantaba cuando sacaba su sentido del humor, le hacía ser un idiota encantador.  
– Idiota –reí, dándole un beso.  
– Sí, pero al menos he logrado que te rías y dejes de preocuparte.  
Eso era cierto, tenía ese don de hacerme cambiar de ánimo con solo una palabra.  
Aun intento recordar cómo podía vivir sin él, en todo un año mi vida ha mejorado tan drásticamente, de una forma tan agradable que ni tuve tiempo a asimilarlo y ya era inmensamente feliz con una familia.  
– Tú haces que todo esté bien –murmuré, acariciando su mejilla–. Mientras estés a mi lado no necesito preocuparme de nada.  
Di un suave beso en sus labios, sujetándole por la nuca para poco a poco intensificarlo.  
La mano de Steve se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo provocándome un estremecimiento por la calidez de su piel con la mía. Me apoyé en sus hombros para ponerme de rodillas y empujarle sobre la arena para subirme sobre él.  
Rió en mis labios, sujetando mi cintura para mantener mi cuerpo cerca del suyo y besarme con la misma pasión que yo lo hacía. Era embriagador su fuerza y decisión. Me enloquecía completamente hasta al punto de excitarme.  
Como amaba la luna de miel, era el único momento donde no estaba mal visto excitarse con cualquier cosa y no hacía falta contenerse.  
– Tony… –le escuché murmurar entre besos para tratar de pararme.  
Esta vez no iba a servir, estamos totalmente solos así que no podía quejarse de que nos vieran. Además la oscuridad de la noche nos daba más intimidad, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad especial de hacerlo en una playa bajo las estrellas.  
– Esta vez no, Rogers –ronroneé mordisqueando su labio.  
Le vi abrir la boca y le besé para evitar que replicara. Iba a tomar lo que era mío, aquí y ahora, no me importaban sus puritanismos en este momento.  
Bajé mi mano hasta su entrepierna y la apreté suavemente sobre el bañador. Gimió en mi boca y me separé un poco para poder meter la mano.  
– Eres imposible, Tony –dijo casi sin aire.  
– Te encanta, no te quejes –susurré, rozando nuestros labios.  
– Mentiría si dijera que no.  
Sonreí más ampliamente con su respuesta.  
– Entonces cierra la boca y disfrutemos, Steven.  
Le guiñé el ojo y me puse en pie para quitarme el bañador y lanzárselo en la cara mientras salía corriendo hacia el mar.  
El agua estaba todavía caliente después de todo un día al sol, sin embargo la brisa nocturna era fresca por lo que el mar incitaba a que me adentrara más. Cuando el agua me cubrió hasta la cintura me volví y vi a Steve en la orilla riendo mientras negaba.  
– ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?  
– Eres tú quién me ha dejado solo a mí –respondió aun riendo  
Salí un poco para que pudiera ver mi cuerpo y luego le lancé agua.  
Se logró apartar a tiempo y resoplé volviendo a hundirme en el agua. Si él no iba a venir yo tampoco iba a ir, no pensaba desperdiciar una noche tan bonita.  
– Eres como un niño caprichoso... –le escuché quejarse.  
Me molestaría, pero tenía razón y no pude hacer más que reprimir una risa.  
Unos segundos después pude escuchar el sonido del agua y me giré automáticamente para ver cómo lanzaba su bañador a la orilla y rápidamente nadaba hasta mí.  
– Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Anthony... –me advirtió al ver mi gran sonrisa triunfante.  
Negué cerrando una cremallera imaginaría en mi boca, acercándome a él para abrazarle.  
Amaba como me consentía, sé que no debería siempre retarle de esa manera, pero en el fondo me gusta ver cómo se abre y cede por mí. Luego le compensaré por ello porque lo merece completamente.  
Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, rozándome con su entrepierna. Era muy tentador sentirle, pero quería ir despacio y no sintiera tanta presión. Aunque al parecer no sirvió de mucho.  
– Ya me tienes dónde querías, ¿no? –Susurró.  
– Te lo dije antes y tú no dijiste que no –traté de defenderme.  
– Tampoco dije que sí... Aunque al menos ya no es a plena luz del día y con decenas de personas alrededor.  
– Puedo ser razonable con mis caprichos a veces –dije, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura.  
– Gracias a Dios, porque no iba aceptar de otro modo esto.  
– Pero, ¿dime si no era excitante?  
– No, claro que no, Tony. Podían vernos niños, no creo que lo vieras tan excitante si se tratara de Peter.  
Y se fue todo el momento...  
Odio cuando tiene razón en estas cosas, no sé qué hacer para darle la vuelta y ganar en la conversación lo que lo hace bastante irritante.  
– Está bien, tienes razón. Tú ganas –dije, separándome de él.  
Di media vuelta para salir del agua, pero Steve me agarró de la muñeca devolviéndome a su lado.  
– ¿A dónde vas? No he entrado aquí para nada, Stark.  
¿Qué? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Creía que su sermón significaba que esto era una locura depravada.  
Me llevó hasta él y tomó mi rostro, besándome con suavidad mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero para presionarme contra el suyo. Con un simple roce sentí cuán duro estaba y sonreí con picardía.  
– Para no querer hacerlo en el mar estás muy listo para ello –murmuré acariciando su abdomen, tratando de contenerme para no ir más abajo.  
– No he dicho que no quiera, he dicho que no es apropiado, es muy distinto.  
– Pues vas aguantarte porque te voy hacer muchas cosas inapropiadas –susurré, mordiéndome el labio.  
No dejé que dijera nada más y tomé aire para sumergirme en el agua.  
Me sujeté de su cadera y le sentí temblar ante el contacto, haciendo que sonriera y salieran varias burbujas al soltar aire. Aun así no me detuve y con la otra mano cogí su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba abajo para después meterlo en mi boca.  
Steve dio un espasmo y sus manos bajaron a mis brazos para tratar de sacarme. Sabía que tenía suficiente fuerza para conseguirlo y le solté dándome impulso con los pies hacia atrás, saliendo a la superficie a varios metros.  
– Tony no hagas eso, te vas ahogar –me reprendió.  
– Como mucho me ahogaré por lo profundo que llegas en mi garganta, cariño –respondí, guiñándole el ojo.  
Steve se quedó con la boca abierta y sé que si no estuviera tan oscuro podría verle totalmente ruborizado. Era todo una ternura.  
Volví a coger aire para hundirme y buceé el espacio entre nosotros, directo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. En cuanto sintió mi roce le escuche llamarme, pero le ignoré completamente volviendo a meterle en mi boca y hacer lo que acababa de decirle. Sus manos fuero directamente a mi nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez tan solo las puso sobre mis hombros.  
Continúe moviendo mi boca por el largo de su erección, sintiendo como a cada segundo me faltaba más el aire, pero me negaba a salir todavía. Quería hacerle disfrutar más y así no viera esto tan mal.  
Finalmente fue Steve quién me sacó a la fuerza, en parte lo agradecí porque casi no aguantaba más, pero me molestaba que se ayudara de su gran fuerza para levantarme como si fuera un peluche.  
Respiré profundamente para devolver el aire a mis pulmones y luego le miré, notando que trataba de parecer molesto, sin embargo se veía lo excitado que estaba.  
– Ahora hazme el amor –dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para besarle.  
Acarició con sus manos mi cintura, acercándome para que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.  
Me sujeté en él para colocar mi piernas alrededor de sus caderas, provocando que sonriera mientas llevaba sus manos a mi trasero para levantarme.  
– Siempre logras lo que quieres –susurró mirándome a los ojos.  
– Así es –sonreí con picardía.  
Hizo una suave risa que logró distraerme los segundos justos para que su erección me tomara por sorpresa al entrar en mí. No pude evitar soltar un gemido e intenté ocultar los siguientes contra su hombro, que tenía un sabor salado por el agua del mar.  
Me movió con suma facilidad para pasar las manos bajo mis piernas hasta mi trasero y así moverme con más fuerza. Era un postura realmente incómoda, pero entraba tan bien que no iba a quejarme, todo lo contrario. Me sujeté con más fuerza para no resbalarme con el agua y así Steve pudiera moverme con más rapidez. Sabía bien lo que quería sin necesidad de hablar y él solo aceleró sus embestidas, chocando nuestros cuerpos haciendo que el agua salpicara por todas partes.  
Era tan malditamente excitante el sonido que causaba nuestros cuerpos en el agua que sentí como el orgasmo quería llegar ya.  
– Steve... Más despacio... –logré decir casi sin aire.  
Paró de golpe y me miró con la boca entreabierta, respirando con brusquedad.  
– ¿Estás bien?  
– Sí, pero no quiero llegar todavía... Quiero disfrutarte más –respondí entrecortado.  
– Tienes toda la vida para ello –susurró, bajado mis piernas.  
Automáticamente salió una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y le besé con fuerza, sujetando su rostro para intensificarlo.  
Siempre tenía las palabras exactas para enloquecerme hasta lo más hondo. Desde que me enamoré ningún día he dejado de sentir esa sensación, un gran cosquilleo continuo en mi pecho y estómago, y cuando decía sus cursilerías ese cosquilleo enloquecía de una manera tan agradable que no quería que jamás parara.  
Tuve que obligarme a separarme para coger aire y Steve sonrió.  
– Date la vuelta –murmuró, dándome un beso rápido.  
Solo tres palabras y ya sentí mi cuerpo tensarse de nuevo por lo que esas palabras prometían.  
Hice lo que dijo y se presionó contra mi espalda, dejándome sentir lo duro que estaba. Instintivamente me froté contra él dejando salir un ronroneo de mi garganta.  
Steve besó mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen, empujando suavemente mi cuerpo hacía el suyo, aumentando la fricción contra su erección. Arqueé mi espalda para dejarle mejor acceso y eso le hizo no pensarlo más para volverse a adentrar en mí.  
En esta ocasión lo hizo despacio, sujetando con una mano mi cadera y con la otra buscando mi miembro y acariciándolo de arriba abajo, al ritmo que marcaba su cintura. Amaba su tortuosa suavidad. Podía sentir cada roce a una magnitud tan grande que se disparaba mi desesperación por besarle y abrazarle.  
Esas eran las cosas que me hicieron descubrir que esto era amor. Nunca antes había sentido el querer sentirme unido a tanta intimidad, hasta el llegar a encontrar una conexión más allá del sexo. Con Steve era más que placer sexual, también lo era emocional, e incluso diría que vital, porque hay momentos que no sé si pudiera vivir sin él en mi vida.  
Curvé mi espalda hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y busqué sus labios para acallar los gemidos que salían de mí cada vez que él entraba. Su roce incrementó poco a poco y comencé a perder la fuerza, provocando que mi cuerpo temblará. Steve me sujetó con fuerza y continuó como si nada hasta que el orgasmo sacudió mi cuerpo y él se clavó en mí por última vez con un gemido ronco junto a mi odio.  
Me abrazó para que no me hundiera y me cogí a su cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y dejando besos en su cuello.  
– Eres magnífico... –jadeé casi sin aire.  
Dio un beso en mi mejilla, relajándose y dejándonos flotar en el mar.  
– No tanto como tú –susurró en mi oído.  
Sonreí involuntariamente.  
Dejé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando como su respiración iba disminuyendo rápidamente hasta ser unos suaves suspiros.  
Era increíble con la facilidad que recuperaba el aliento, yo podía llegar a tardar hasta 15 minutos en respirar con normalidad nuevamente, me hacía sentir viejo. Aunque técnicamente hablando, yo era mayor que él en cuanto a edad biológica, porque lo último que aparentaba eran sus 90 años de edad. Entre el hielo y el suero su edad era mucho menos que la de cualquiera del grupo.  
Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy casado con el joven del equipo? Que bien suena eso.  
Reí para mis adentros con ese pensamiento.  
– Empieza hacer más frío, deberíamos secarnos o terminaremos la luna de miel con una neumonía –dijo, Steve, devolviéndome a dónde estábamos.  
No me había dado cuenta, pero era cierto, comenzaba a tener los vellos de punta por el frío.  
Tomó mi mano para salir del agua e inmediatamente sentí como la brisa de la noche helaba mi piel mojada. Steve frotó mi cuerpo para darme calor hasta llegar a nuestros bañadores y enseguida emprendimos camino a nuestro bungaló para entrar en calor.

###### Steve

Marqué bien las líneas de mi dibujo, tratando de hacer resaltar un poco más las olas del mar para luego volver a centrarme en la parte principal del dibujo. Levanté la mirada una vez más y sonreí como un tonto al ver lo plácidamente que dormía Tony bajo el sol mientras trazaba las líneas de su contorno.  
En una semana él ya había logrado ponerse moreno mientras que yo solo parecía una gamba con piernas, como Tony me llamaba. Él tenía suerte y ahora podía ponerse bajo el sol cuanto quisiera, yo me la pasaba bajo las sombrilla y untado en protector solar. Aunque fue muy agradable cuando Tony me puso crema de aloe vera por toda la espalda anoche. No estaba mal ser cuidado por él, sobre todo porque lo hacía con tanto cuidado y le hacía ver adorable. Gracias a eso esta mañana tenía la espalda perfectamente, aunque eso no ha evitado que me haya tenido que poner nuevamente protector para prevenir que pase de nuevo.  
Sin embargo no me quejaba porque la habitación tenía puertas que se abrían al 100% y desde el interior podía ver perfectamente como Tony dormía en su hamaca junto a la piscina del bungaló. Llevaba tan solo un bañador ajustado, que realmente lo había comprado a juego con otro para mí y así verme bien ajustado en él. Ahora veía gracioso este tipo de perversiones suyas, cuando antes me molestaba que se centrara en ello. Pero después de un año con él he aprendido que así es él y aunque tiene esa parte loca y perversa tiene mucho más dentro. Me ha demostrado cuando amor y madurez puede llegar a tener, y creo que ver el que su balanza de bueno y malo queda nivelada hace que le vea perfecto. Sus defectos le hacen quién es igual que lo hacen sus virtudes y he aprendido a que ese torbellino de rasgos me enamoren aun y me saquen de quicio, porque debe ser fiel a sí mismo ya que eso es lo que me enamoró de él.  
Tony se movió en su hamaca entreabriendo los ojos y levantando su mano para tapar el sol que le daba en la cara.  
– Buenas tardes, mi amor, ¿cómo has dormido? –Dije con una sonrisa, viéndole bostezar.  
Hizo un gemido mientras se incorporaba y estiraba sus brazos.  
– Bastante bien, solo me faltaban tus brazos para ser perfecto.  
– Luego te lo compenso con doble de abrazos –contesté.  
Vino hasta mí y me rodeó para abrazarme sobre los hombros y ver qué estaba haciendo. Sonrió al ver el dibujo y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.  
– No sé cómo haces para que siempre me hagas quedar tan bien en tus dibujos. Siento que es otra persona –rió.  
– Este ere tú al 100%, mi amor. Perfecto de pies a cabeza.  
Le miré sobre mi hombro dejando la libreta para volverme y así robarle un beso.  
– Te has despertado a tiempo para la clase de submarinismo que teníamos reservada. ¿Te apetece? –Pregunté, levantándome para poder abrazarle.  
– Preferiría quedarnos aquí...  
– No –le corté–. Prometiste que saldríamos mínimo una vez al día del bungaló.  
Tony bufó y se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Ladeé la cabeza mirándole e hizo un gruñido provocando que me riera.  
– Si no quieres submarinismo otra vez hay más cosas.  
– ¿Cómo qué?  
– Hay un puesto en la playa dónde puedes dar de comer a mantas y otro tipos de peces, y justo al lado se pueden alquilar motos acuáticas  
Levantó la cabeza de golpe, como un perro cuando escucha que le ponen de comer.  
– ¿Has dicho motos acuáticas? –Preguntó incrédulo.  
– Sí –dije algo dudoso por su repentina actitud.  
– ¿Y por qué hicimos submarinismo ayer para ver unos malditos corales cuando podíamos ir en motos acuáticas, Rogers?  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Estuvo bonito ver los arrecifes y todo lo que esconde esas partes del mar. Incluso dijo que no estuvo mal.  
– Dijiste que te gusto.  
– No se puede comparar con motos acuáticas –dijo levantándose rápidamente.  
– Te recuerdo que la idea de venir aquí fue tuya así que tú deberías saber más que yo –respondí.  
– No es mi culpa que me hayas quitado a Jarvis y mi teléfono para que pueda buscar que hacer –se cruzó de brazos.  
Resoplé y me di media vuelta para ir al baño.  
No quería discutir por esta estupidez, si quería motos acuáticas ahí iríamos, pero no iba a entrar en el tema de la tecnología otra vez. Era un momento para nosotros, no quería que perdiera el tiempo husmeando en internet cualquier cosa que pudiera absorber su tiempo. Para saber de Bora Bora solo tenía que mirar el mapa que compré al llegar al aeropuerto.  
Cogí el bote de protector solar y me eché un poco sobre los hombros, tratando de estirarme lo máximo para ponerme también en la espalda.  
Tony se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un suspiro.  
– ¿Te has enfadado?  
– No –murmuré en respuesta.  
– Pues lo pareces.  
Se acercó a mí me quitó el bote para terminar de echarme por la espalda y brazos.  
– Sabes que son bromas, Steve, bueno, no lo del teléfono, pero si lo del submarinos y las motos acuáticas –dijo con una voz muy tranquila.  
Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una broma, pero aun lograba sacarme de quicio porque precisamente las hace para molestar a la vez que dice parte de una verdad. Sin embargo es algo que me gusta soportar. Puede que eso me haga un poco masoquista, pero merece la pena a cambio de todas sus cosas buenas. Además, prefería discutir por estas miserias a tener una discusión seria y deba preocuparme por nosotros. Por suerte eso no ha pasado todavía, y espero no pase jamás.  
Me di la vuelta cuando terminó de ponerme el protector y le di un beso.  
– Ojalá todas nuestras discusiones sean así de tontas en el futuro –sonreí.  
– No sé si todas, pero si prometo muchas.  
Se me escapó una suave risa y le abracé dándole un beso.  
Así de fácil lograba quitarme cualquier molestia. No podría vivir sin esto, o más bien, no quiero vivir sin esto.  
– Vamos a esas motos acuáticas –susurré en sus labios, dejando un beso en ellos.

•••

– ¡Acelera, Steve, no sea abuelo! –Gritó, Tony, sobre mi hombro.  
Rodé los ojos.  
Le había quitado de conducir la moto precisamente porque iba muy rápido y casi nos caemos los dos, no iba a ser igual de imprudente que él por mucho que me molestara.  
– Eres un aburrido, Rogers –murmuró cuando no le hice caso.  
– Y tú eres un necio, Stark.  
– ¿Acabas de llamarme necio? –se soltó de mi cintura, dolido–. Retíralo, Rogers.  
– No, con esa actitud solo me das la razón.  
– Solo quiero pasarlo bien contigo, eso no me hace necio, abuelo –dijo casi con un gruñido.  
Contuve una carcajada, era tan adorable hasta enfadado.  
Sabía que solo quería pasarlo bien, pero para él eso era hacer locuras sin pensar en que daños podía correr y no quiero que se haga daño. Aunque debo decir que su actitud me estaba tentando. Sin mirarle podía imaginar su cara de enfado con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, como Peter cuando estaba molesto. No me gusta verle así, pero mi sensatez me pide que no cometa una locura.  
– Para, Rogers, me voy nadando –dijo golpeando mi espalda.  
– No –respondí, mirando sobre mi hombro.  
Tony entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie apoyándose en mis hombros.  
– Para ahora.  
– De acuerdo.  
Frené de golpe y cayó sobre mí por culpa de la inercia del freno. Sin querer se me escapó una risa y Tony pareció mucho más ofendido. Trató de empujarme, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sacarme del asiento.  
– Eres un completo idiota.  
De acuerdo. ¿Quería un idiota? Pues lo tendrá.  
Aceleré lo máximo que me permitió la moto y esta vez Tony se fue hacia atrás, cayendo al agua.  
Ahora sí podía llamarme idiota.  
– ¿Qué tal el agua, Stark? –Me burlé al dar la vuelta y pasar por su lado.  
– Te odio.  
– Te amo, gruñón –reí.  
Le vi contener la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio, pero no podía engañarme, le ha gustado que cometa locuras por él, incluso cuando él es el que acabado mal.  
– Me las pagaras, Steven –puso una voz grave tratando de sonar molesto.  
Sabía que no era así, aun podía ver en la comisura de sus labios como asomaba una sonrisa.  
– Lo pagaré como quieras –le guiñé el ojo extendiendo una mano hacia él.  
Tomó mi mano y subió a la moto, mojándome en el proceso.  
Me giré un poco y dejé un beso en sus labios.  
– Querías diversión, ahí está.  
Finalmente se le escapó una risa y se abrazó a mí devolviéndome el beso.  
– Estoy creando un monstruos –rió–, pero por favor no dejes nunca de sorprenderme.  
– Sacas lo mejor de mí, Tony. Gracias a ti soy más tolerante y hasta me divierto de maneras que no creía que me iba a gustar –sonreí ampliamente–. Siempre sabes cómo alegrar mis días.  
– Tu alegras los míos, me quitas todas las preocupaciones –sujetó mi rostro y me besó con suavidad repetidas veces.  
– Perdóname por tirarte al agua –susurré.  
– ¿Perdonarte por la cosa más divertida que has hecho en 90 años? No, hasta me siento orgulloso –rió.  
Me reí con él dándole un beso más.  
Tenía mucha razón, nunca he sido de divertirme haciendo locuras, las pocas que hice fue porque Bucky me arrastró a ello, sin embargo nunca fue de esta manera. Con Tony intento pensar en la prudencia primero, pero siempre logra que mi mentalidad cambie, y aunque sé que no debería, me gusta soltarme así con él. Le hace feliz y me hace feliz a mí verle así. Solo por ello merece la pena arriesgarse un poco, porque a estas alturas me arriesgaría a cualquier cosa con él. Gracias a arriesgarnos estamos casados hoy y no hay nada que me haya hecho más feliz en la vida.  
Él dice que le he enseñado mucho y ahora es diferente, pero Tony también me ha cambiado a mí. Por él he descubierto maneras diferentes de percibir las cosas, no todo tiene que ser seriedad y prudencia. Ver la vida con más humor, arriesgar y divertirse son cosas que hoy me aportan mucho para ser feliz en el día a día y hacen que merezca la pena seguir vivo. Aunque me dé nostalgia admitirlo, no extraño a la persona que fui antes de congelarme. Tan sólo las misiones me devuelven a ese yo, el resto del tiempo una parte de mí ya es lo que Tony ha hecho de mí. Soy muy feliz de poder ver la vida de otra manera y haber aprendido a vivirla más haya de nuestro deber de salvar el mundo.  
Cuando volví del hielo y verme tan sólo en este nuevo siglo mí cabeza automáticamente se centró en el deber. Mi mente solo quería salvar el mundo porque vi que aun y en 70 años seguía habiendo personas atentando contra el mundo y nada había cambiado realmente. Eso mi hizo querer centrarme en cambiar eso ya que no había nada más que me importara de verdad.  
Sin embargo un tiempo después conocí a Tony y los demás y me dieron la oportunidad de realmente hacer lo que quería, pero no esperaba que Tony fuera a tener esa personalidad tan peculiar con la que sacarme de quicio. Yo era mucho más frio por culpa de ver que el mundo seguía igual, o peor más bien, y el que Tony tomara todo como una broma me hacía pensar que no era apto para poder salvar el mundo... Sin embargo supo cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión, y no de cualquier manera, arriesgó su vida en aquel portal y eso le honró completamente. Había notado atisbos buenos en él al ayudar en helicarrier, pero definitivamente lo del portal me hizo saber que era muchísimo más de lo que él dejaba ver.  
Aquél día comenzó un cariño diferente hacia él, nunca imaginé de qué tipo era, pero sabía que ya tenía una amistad con él... Y poco más de un año después estamos aquí, celebrando nuestra luna de miel. Suena como una locura, en tan poco ha pasado tanto y sin embargo no cambiaría nada.

•••

Después de pasar la tarde entre las motos acuáticas y la playa volvimos a la habitación bastante cansados de nadar. Yo me había vuelto a quemar la piel, esta vez en la cara ya que solo me había echado protector en el cuerpo, lo único bueno es que no había sido tanto como la primera vez.  
– Eres un hermoso tomatito –bromeó, Tony, echándome crema de aloe vera–, pero si te empiezo a notar más moreno también, creo que en un par de días estarás como yo.  
– Nadie puede tener un bronceado tan sexy –respondí divertido.  
– En eso tienes razón, nadie puede lucirlo tan bien como yo.  
Reí negando al ver que yo mismo le había dado pie a su egocentrismo.  
Terminó de ponerme la crema y se quitó la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura después de la ducha, dejándome una gran vista de su trasero.  
– ¿Qué te parece un jacuzzi nocturno mientras decidimos que cenar? –Preguntó yendo directo a la terraza para meterse en el jacuzzi.  
– Me tientas con estás vistas... –ladeé la cabeza deliberada para verle mejor y luego reí acercándome a la terraza–. Pero no, ya no quiero más agua por hoy. Aunque me quedo aquí para escoger la cena –dije sentándome en la hamaca y viendo la carta del servicio de habitaciones.  
Se apoyó en el borde del jacuzzi cerca de mí y miró la carta también.  
Enseguida elegimos la cena que consistía en mucho pescado y fruta, eso abundaba en estas islas. La verdad es que era todo muy exótico, pero verdaderamente delicioso, y Tony había descubierto el mejor acompañante que era una bebida llamada mai tai, yo no sabía que era, pero decía que la había probado ya en América, sin embargo que aquí tenía un sabor distinto y mucho más rico. Si se tomaba tres seguidos luego se la pasaba riendo así que debía controlarle porque la primera noche le tuve bailando sobre mí hasta que cayó dormido y luego a la mañana siguiente le dolía la cabeza.  
– Mientras esperamos podemos llamar a Peter, allí aún debe ser temprano –murmuró, dejando caer gotas por su mano para que cayeran en mi brazo.  
– Solo quieres que te devuelva el teléfono –bromeé, dando un golpe suave en su mano para que dejara de mojarme.  
– Calla –rió–. Realmente le echo de menos, creo que solo por él quiero volver a casa, si no preferiría quedarme más tiempo aquí relajándonos –dijo con un suspiro.  
– Sí, yo también le extraño, aunque yo sí quiero volver para saber cómo está todo allí.  
Tony rodó los ojos y me alcé para llegar a sus labios y besarle.  
– Nunca sales de tu modo Vengador.  
– Sí salgo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí –me levanté dándole otro beso–. Y la verdad es que no me importaría venir más veces si es contigo, pero no debemos olvidar quiénes somos.  
Fui a la habitación y busqué en la maleta el teléfono de Tony para después volver nuevamente con él.  
– ¿Entonces si te escaparías más veces conmigo? –Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.  
– Todas las veces que quieras –le devolví la misma sonrisa.  
– Me encantas –dijo con un ronroneo, levantándose del jacuzzi para atraerme a él y besarme con pasión.  
Lancé el teléfono a la hamaca y le rodeé con mis brazos, acariciando toda su piel desnuda. Si no fuera porque debían traernos la cena me dejaría llevar, pero no iban a tardar mucho en traer todo y no quería quedarme a medías.  
Para disuadir a mi instinto de ir por ese camino volví rápidamente a coger el teléfono y se lo di a Tony para que llamara a Peter.  
Salió del jacuzzi colocándose la toalla en la cintura y se sentó en mi regazo en la hamaca. En seguida marcó el número y descolgó Ben Parker.  
– Hola, Ben, ¿podemos hablar con Peter? –Pregunté, con ganas de escucharle.  
– Sí, ahora le paso.  
Se escucharon varios murmullos y rápidamente seguido la voz animada de Peter respondió.  
– ¡Papá! ¡Papi! –Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.  
– Hola, pequeño ¿cómo estás? –Sonrió automáticamente, Tony.  
– Muy bien, ¡pero con muchas ganas de veros! ¿Cuándo volveréis?  
– La semana que viene –respondí.  
– ¿La semana que viene? Eso es mucho –se quejó.  
– Déjanos disfrutar un poco de la luna de miel, Peter, luego ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar los 3 juntos –le dijo Tony, tratando de hacerle entender.  
– ¿Podremos ir al parque de atracciones?  
Ambos reímos ante su tono emocionado.  
Era evidente que tenía muchas ganas de poder ir en familia en libertad. Se podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habíamos ido los tres a algún lugar en público y creo que realmente Peter añoraba el poder hacer cosas normales con nosotros como hacían sus amigos con sus padres.  
Sin embargo en estas próximas semanas se hará realidad eso. Ya teníamos prácticamente listo para hacer público nuestro matrimonio así que después de eso nuestra vida cambiará drásticamente, solo espero que para bien, al menos en cuanto a Peter. El primer paso sería ir a dónde él quiera y sin necesidad de ir tapados hasta arriba.  
– Claro, dónde tú quieras iremos.  
– ¡Sí! –Grito con entusiasmo.  
Tony me miró con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce que hizo a mi corazón saltarse un latido.  
Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, dándome un beso justo al final de la mandíbula bajo mi oído. Ese roce volvió hacer que mi corazón diera otro brinco.  
– ¡Y también podemos ir al cine, al zoo o a la expo de papi!  
– ¿Quieres ir a la expo? –Preguntó, pasando ahora toda su atención a Peter.  
– ¡Sí! Quiero empezar a aprender a ser como tú.  
– ¿Cómo yo? –Dijo incrédulo.  
– Sí, quiero llegar a inventar cosas tan geniales como tú. Quizá así cuando sea mayor pueda ayudarte hacer cosas para los Vengadores.  
Tony quedó mudo y vi en su rostro como aguantaba las emociones entre orgulloso y sorprendido.  
– No vayas tan rápido, Peter, te falta mucho para poder pensar en eso –dije para dar tiempo a que reaccionara.  
– Déjale, él puede ser lo que quiera ser, solo tienes envidia porque no ha dicho como tú –se burló, Tony.  
Me reí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.  
– No sé porque pero presiento que el futuro te hará arrepentirte de esas palabras –sonreí.  
– Papi no seas malo, es que yo no puedo ser como papá, él es muy fuerte, rápido y ágil, no puedo imitar eso.  
Sonreí con sus palabras. Lo decía con tanta pureza que me derretía el corazón completamente.  
– No necesitas eso para ser mejor que yo, hijo, estoy seguro que encontrarás tu propia forma de ser que te hará especial y mucho mejor que nosotros.  
– Habla por ti, Rogers, para superarme tendrá que trabajar mucho.  
Le di un golpe suave en el brazo.  
– ¡Hey! –Se quejó.  
Su egocentrismo a veces cuando salía no tenía límites ni filtros. No me gustaba que dijera algo así frente a Peter y él se pueda sentir intimidado por sus palabras, o peor, que se le contagie el ego. Con un ego como el de Tony en casa era más que suficiente, ya abarcaba el de tres personas.  
La puerta nos sobre saltó y Tony se incorporó automáticamente.  
– Peter, tenemos que dejarte, pero pronto te llamaremos de nuevo –se apresuró a decir Tony.  
– Te amamos, Pete. Pórtate bien con tus tíos –me despedí, rápidamente.  
– ¡Adiós, papis! ¡Os amo también! –Gritó justo antes de que colgara.  
En cuanto deje el teléfono Tony salió corriendo a abrir la puerta. Me levanté y fui hasta el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón y esperé a que sirviera todos los platos en la mesa. Tony le dio una propina y se fue igual de rápido que llegó.  
– Huele muy bien –cogí una gamba en salsa y la comí–, y sabe mucho mejor.  
– Comete otra –dijo con un tono en el que no supe percibir que pretendía.  
Le miré por unos segundos extrañado, pero hice lo decía. Cogí otra y abrí bien la boca para meter la gamba. Volví a mirarle mientras masticaba y se mordió el labio con fuerza.  
– Eres sexy hasta para comer. Deberías estar prohibido –dijo en un ronroneo.  
Vino directo hacía mí estirando de su toalla para dejarla caer en el camino y me besó con fuerza mientras me empujaba para hacernos caer sobre el sofá.  
Solté una carcajada, sujetándole con fuerza para que no se cayera al rebotar.  
– ¿No me vas a dejar cenar, verdad?  
– Puedes cenarme a mí –dijo mordisqueando mi labio inferior.  
– Pues parece que eres tú quién quiere cenarme a mí –reí.  
– Qué buena idea… –sonrió de lado con picardía.  
Su cara me dejó saber que pasaba por su mente y sentí un estremecimiento en mi columna.  
Aunque ahora ya sabía que me gustaba no dejaba de incomodarme un poco al pensar en ello, pero sé que con el tiempo eso se irá, Tony dijo que también le pasó y era mejor solo pensar en lo positivo, nosotros y el placer.  
– Déjame ir a por el lubricante –murmuró contra mis labios.  
Me senté bien en el sofá en lo que el volvía y sonreí viendo cómo se movía su cuerpo desnudo al caminar.  
En mi mente aún me paraba a pensar en cómo era que un hombre podía excitarme tanto, o más como Tony lo hacía. Simplemente con Tony había sentido esta atracción, necesito la física tanto como la emocional para poder sentirme así y él me enloquecía en ambas.  
Volvió rápidamente y se subió sobre mí a horcajadas, acariciando mi pecho mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello para dejar pequeños besos. Cerré los ojos para ampliar la sensación de su cálido contacto dejando que mis manos vagaran por su espalda acariciando su piel.  
Sus besos se movían hacía abajo pasando por la clavícula hasta que llegó a mis pecho y paró. Dejó que su lengua fuera ahora la que hiciera todo y acarició con la punta mi pezón con mucha suavidad. Mi cuerpo se tensó un segundo con su delicado tacto y dio varias vueltas mientras mis manos iban clavándose más en él a medida que aumentaba mi excitación.  
En seguida se separó alzando la mirada con una sonrisa pícara.  
– Parece que alguien ha despertado...  
Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas pero reí con su comentario.  
Era evidente que iba a despertar, con que este sobre mí ya es provocación suficiente. Era como pedirle a gritos que se levantara aunque fuera para tocarle, como justo ahora hacía a través de mi bañador contra su trasero.  
Bajé la mirada y vi que no era el único despierto.  
– Parece que no soy el único –susurré.  
– Es que está deseosa de probarte otra vez –dijo en tono provocativo, mirándome a los ojos.  
– Dile que puede hacerlo cuando quiera –respondí, con una respiración profunda.  
– Eres el mejor esposo del mundo –su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó mis labios.  
Sin despegarse de mí bajó sus manos y acarició mi miembro sobre la tela. No tardó más que dos segundos contados para que se levantara y así poder quitarme el bañador para dejarme desnudo.  
– Tú serás capitán, pero ahora mando yo –ronroneó, acariciando mis piernas–. Vamos hacer que este sofá vea lo que es pasión de verdad.  
Tragué saliva con sus palabras. Parecía que iba hacer algo que iba a doler, aunque quiero pensar que sus palabras solo eran llevadas por su ego. Ojalá no me equivoqué porque no quisiera que esto doliera y luego me costara ser receptivo.  
– ¿Asustado, Capitán? –Alzó una ceja.  
Supuse que mi expresión debía delatar mis pensamientos.  
– Un poco... –dije en un susurro.  
Tony rió dándome un beso.  
– Solo bromeo, idiota. Aunque en cuanto te acostumbres lo haré de verdad –me guiñó el ojo, sentándose junto a mí sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo.  
Gran parte de mí se relajó y sonreí al ver que podía ser razonable y considerado. Cuándo me acostumbre espero poder pagarle por la espera.  
– ¿Qué te parece si te hago mover ese trasero sobre mí?  
Mordió su labio mirándome de forma lasciva.  
– Si me enseñas me parece bien –respondí, tratando de ocultar mi inseguridad.  
Sus manos pasaron por mi torso y luego a mis brazos, dónde suavemente tiró de mí para levantarme.  
– Siéntate sobre mí.  
Le miré un poco dudoso por unos segundos, pero así lo hice y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Creo que jamás había estado en esta posición con él y me causaba un poco de incomodidad, sin embargo en el fondo sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar. Eso me hizo saber que estaba listo para esto y todo lo que nos esperaba.  
Tony beso mi pecho, esta vez de una forma cariñosa y provocó que mi vello se erizara. Acarició toda mi espalda de forma delicada, con tanta calidez y suavidad que enloqueció a las mariposas de mi estómago. Aunque lo que más me gustó era que fuera dulce conmigo sin necesidad de esforzarse en ello, le estaba saliendo natural y para mí eso significaba mucho ya que sabía que podía ser muy lujurioso al dejarse llevar.  
Sus manos continuaron moviéndose, esta vez en descenso directo hacía mi trasero. Dejé salir el aire despacio al saber lo que iba hacer y tan solo me apoyé sobre su hombro dejando que hiciera su trabajo.  
Me lubricó y rápidamente sus dedos comenzaron la intrusión, despacio y con suavidad. Tony no dejaba de mirarme y le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa. Me sentía muy relajado, más de lo que esperaba, pero ahora que ya sabía que me deparaba después no me sentía tan tenso como la primera vez y Tony lo sabía porque en su cara podía ver cómo avanzaba rápido al notar que cada vez mordía con más fuerza su labio.  
– Creo que a tú culito le encanta ser invadido, está muy receptivo –sonrió con picardía.  
Escondí el rostro en su hombro por la vergüenza que me causaron sus palabras sin embargo se me escapó una suave risa. Aunque enseguida se volvió en un jadeo cuando adentro más los dedos en mí y sentí una gran ola de placer repentina.  
– Creo que estás muy listo ya –susurró tan cerca de mi oído que me dio con su aliento.  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta, pero rápidamente me tensé levemente al ver cómo agarraba el bote de lubricante y se echaba en su miembro.  
– ¿Sabes qué toca ahora, verdad?  
Le miré a los ojos y di un asentimiento.  
Le he visto, y sentido, hacerlo miles de veces, sin embargo era extraño ser yo quién iba a estar arriba en esta posición. Aunque la mirada de deseo de Tony me quita cualquier duda, era evidente sus ganas de estar en mí, incluso diría que sentía morbo por lo poco usual que era esto. Sé que le encantaba regodearse en "cuánto músculo hacía retorcerse de placer", y no voy a negarlo, lo hacía muy bien.  
– Baja despacio –dijo mirándome, mientras guiaba su erección a mi entrada.  
– Y yo que creía que querrías algo rápido –respondí un poco agitado, descendiendo por su miembro.  
Contuve el aire por un instante cuando noté un pequeño dolor y Tony acarició mi cintura sin apartar la mirada de la mí.  
– Me conoces bien –sonrió ampliamente–, pero prefiero que sea suave y te guste, así en el futuro lo haremos a mí manera cuando ya estés acostumbrado.  
Intenté no reír para no tensarme.  
Me gustaba ese lado salvaje, sobre todo cuando lograba hacérmelo sacar a mí. No esperaba que algo así llegaría a gustarme tanto, pero Tony ha logrado cosas inimaginables en mí y lo disfrutaba al 100%.  
Como en este instante, aunque sentía el cómo su invasión tiraba de mi piel y los músculos del recto quería tensarse, podía notar a la perfección el roce que nos unía y eso era en lo que me gustaba pensar, porqué esa era la finalidad de esto. Estar unido a él.  
Puse las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá para estabilizarme y subí despacio para volver a bajar sobre él. Tony dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones echando la cabeza hacía atrás y me regodeé internamente de orgullo de hacerle sentir así con tan solo un movimiento. Me centré en el contacto que nos unía y enseguida noté como me relajaba y el placer aumentaba. Era una sensación embriagadora que me hacía querer más, necesitaba sentir más de él.  
Los leves gemidos de Tony hacían aumentar más mi excitación y mi necesidad creció hasta el punto de que involuntariamente estaba moviéndome cada vez más rápido. Me di cuenta en el momento que Tony puso sus manos en mis caderas, mirándome con una mezcla de pasión y excitación que me provoco un gran cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa sensación me hizo dejar escapar un gemido por la oleada de emociones dentro de mí.  
Tony tomó mi rostro con una mano para acercarme y besarme con frenesí. Parecía completamente necesitado y eso me hacía sentir más poderoso. Dejé que mi lengua entrara en su boca y la suya en la mía mientras seguía moviendo mi cintura al mismo ritmo. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados en mi boca, poniéndome tan duro que empezaba a sentir la necesidad de saciarme y sin pensarlo baje una de mis manos para comenzar a masturbarme.  
Se separó para respirar dejando una sonrisa en su rostro y me apartó la mano.  
– Eso es para mí después –murmuró entre jadeos, lamiéndose el labio mientras veía cuan duro estaba por él.  
Con sus palabras solo logró excitarme más y volví a besarle mientras trataba de ir más rápido.  
Tony me apretó contra su cuerpo bajando sus manos hasta mi trasero y moviéndose al mismo ritmo que yo. Su respiración incremento dentro de mi boca y cortó el beso jadeando haciéndome ver lo cerca que estaba. Motivado por su expresión de completo placer continué hasta que clavó sus manos en mí soltando un gemido ronco al correrse.  
Despacio fui parando y acercó mi rostro por la barbilla para besarme.  
– Eres una maravilla –dijo casi sin respiración.  
Sonreí devolviéndole el beso y después me levanté con cuidado, sintiendo mis piernas pesadas por tanta tensión. Me dejé caer a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él apoyó la suya contra la mía.  
Cogió mi bañador del suelo y se limpió los restos de semen y lubricante que habían quedado en él al levantarme.  
– Es tu turno –su mirada fue directa a mi miembro.  
Lo tomó dando un suave apretón, moviendo su mano despacio por todo el largo y luego se inclinó sobre mí metiéndolo en su boca. Succionó con fuerza y con solo ese contacto me volví loco.  
– Joder… –gemí.  
Escuché una risa en la garganta de Tony, pero no cesó la presión de su boca.  
La introdujo toda dentro y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo. Se movió lentamente, con mucha delicadeza, tanta que era tortuoso a la vez que placentero. Mi mano se apretó contra su espalda y mordí mi labio para no volver a gemir. Sin embargo su boca continuaba acariciando toda mi erección hasta que ya no pude aguantar y colapsé dentro de él.  
Tony se apartó y rió limpiando los restos que salían por la comisura de sus labios para luego chuparse los dedos.  
– Te debería haber avisado, lo siento –dije agitado.  
– No lo sientas, cariño, estás delicioso.  
– ¿No te da asco?  
– ¿Por qué iba dármelo, Rogers? –Ladeó la cabeza–. Deberías probarlo.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
Eso estaba ya demasiado lejos de mi alcance, había dado mucho de mí para conseguir llegar hasta esto, pero hay límites para todo.  
– Ya tienes más de mí de lo que se podría esperar, así que no pidas más –contesté, recostándome en el sofá para relajarme al fin.  
– Y con esto me basta y me sobra –dijo levantándose para coger un plato de la cena–, aunque no mentiré diciendo que no me gustaría verte hacer un poco más de cochinadas, Rogers.  
Su sonrisa pícara atravesó su rostro y me reí negando nuevamente.  
Hizo un encogimiento de hombros con resignación y luego se acostó en el pequeño hueco que había entre el respaldo y yo, quedando medio cuerpo sobre el mío. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y dejó en mi abdomen el plato con frutas troceadas.  
Le rodeé con mi brazo y acaricie su espalda sudada con el pulgar mientras le miraba.  
Me sentía completamente pleno de felicidad al ver dónde estamos y el que nuestro amor siga creciendo. Hemos logrado acomodar nuestras personalidades chocantes de una manera en la que ahora encajan perfectamente, como si fuera la pieza de un puzzle que antes tratabas de colocar al revés hasta darte cuenta que los huecos no encajaban así. Lo curioso es que esa vuelta a la pieza se haya tratado de nuestra homosexualidad, literalmente nunca lo hubiéramos imaginado, aunque para nuestra suerte ya no hay ni que imaginarlo, porqué lo estamos viviendo en persona.  
Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección, sus bromas, mis cursilerías, sus extravagancias, mis regaños, todo. También ahora teníamos más cosas en común de lo que podíamos pensar. Lo primero indudablemente era Peter, lo mejor que teníamos en nuestras vidas y lo segundo eran los Vengadores, la lucha por un mundo mejor. Hasta el momento hemos logrado combinar perfectamente nuestra vida personal y los Vengadores y eso es un gran alivio porque para los dos es muy importante. Creo que Tony aunque diga que quiere sacrificarse y no ir siempre a misiones, sé que se muere de ganas de hacerlo, por eso le dije de turnarnos en las misiones menos complicadas y así Peter no sufrirá nuestra ausencia de la misma manera.  
Tony dice que yo soy más importante porque sé que hacer y cómo organizarnos con mejores estrategias, pero creo que se subestima. Él fue capaz de escapar de una cueva con algo que construyó con sus propias manos, si es capaz de eso es capaz de cualquier cosa, su pecho lo demuestra.  
Esa cicatriz era la muestra de su supervivencia y superación, de que abriera los ojos a la realidad y sacará al fin el gran corazón que quería esconder al mundo. Para mí era un completo orgullo ser amado por ese corazón.  
Aparté el plato dejándolo en el suelo cuando iba a coger otro pedazo de fruta y se quedó mirándome. Me puse de costado para dejarle más espacio y logré ver la marca en el centro de su pecho. La acaricié suavemente con los dedos y luego acerqué mi rostro para dejar un beso en el centro.  
– ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó extrañado.  
– Nada –sonreí–. Solo que soy feliz de estar aquí contigo, de amarte y que me ames.  
Tony sonrió de la misma manera que yo y me abrazó besando mis labios con dulzura.  
– Por una vez la suerte nos sonríe.  
– Ojalá y jamás deje de hacerlo –respondí.


	26. Al Mundo

###### Steve

Arqueé la espalda, dejando escapar un débil gemido ronco de mi garganta mientras apretaba la sabana en mis manos.  
Agaché la vista y Tony salió de bajo las sabanas, mirándome con una sonrisa torcida respirando agitado.  
– Tienes una manera peculiar de dar los buenos días –dije, soltando el aire.  
– Es más divertido así –sonrió, lamiéndose el labio.  
Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y le abracé sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa saliera en mi rostro.  
– No te negaré eso, aunque has hecho que no quede tiempo para más –respondí viendo como el reloj marcaba las 6:58.  
– Que esperen –se encogió de hombros.  
– Tony, esto es importante.  
– Eres un aguafiestas –resopló rodando sobre sí mismo para caer a mi lado.  
– Lo sé, pero tengo que contrastar tu irresponsabilidad con los compromisos.  
Aparté las sabanas y me levanté de la cama para ir al baño.  
Escuché a Tony dar vueltas por la cama y supuse que iba a retarme para provocar que de un modo u otro llegáramos tarde a la conferencia de prensa.  
Enseguida terminé y me paré en el umbral de la puerta al verle en una postura muy sugerente, boca abajo y alzando las caderas para dejar una muy buena vista a su cuerpo desnudo.  
Tomé aire para controlar mis impulsos y aparté la mirada para ir directo a vestirme.  
– Tony levántate de la cama.  
– ¿O qué?  
Aun estando de espaldas a él pude sentir una sonrisa pícara en su tono.  
– O no tendrás lo que quieres por tiempo indefinido.  
Sabía que no iba a cumplirlo, porqué por mucho que me saque de quicio y merezca eso, realmente no creo poder aguantar ni yo. Ahora sé lo que es la frustración sexual y no es en absoluto divertida.  
– Eres cruel, Rogers –respondió.  
Finalmente se levantó y vino directo hacia el vestidor. Al pasar por mi lado me dio una nalgada sin prestarme más atención y comenzando a vestirse.  
Le miré de reojo dejando salir una sonrisa. Me provocaba mucha dulzura el cómo finalmente siempre podía corregir un poco sus malos hábitos. En ocasiones me gustaba ceder, pero en otras no podía cuando se trataba de ser responsable en algo tan importante. No podíamos dar una mala imagen con eso cuando ya iba a ser suficientemente grave la noticia que íbamos a dar.  
Antes de abotonarme la camisa fui de vuelta al baño para afeitarme, podía sentir como las puntas de los pelos pinchaban al tocar mi cara. Entre la luna de miel y esta última semana de vuelta en Nueva York me había afeitado poco y debía volver habituarme a esto. No era nada agradable el sentir como picaba, y más con el casco del traje.  
Terminé y me puse poco de loción.  
– ¿Sabes que cada vez que te veo afeitar recuerdo el día que comenzamos a salir? –Dijo colgando una corbata en su cuello y trayendo otra para mí.  
– ¿A sí? –Dije secando mis manos para coger la corbata.  
– Sí, el día que empezamos estabas afeitándote cuando decidimos intentarlo.  
Mi sonrisa se ensanchó con sus palabras. Me acerqué a él y agarré las solapas de su americana atrayéndole a mí para besarle.  
Amaba cuando aún y con todo el caos que era él era capaz de recordar esos momentos especiales, lograba derretirme el corazón. Probablemente cada uno recordábamos detalles distintos, porque realmente no había notado lo de afeitarme. Sin embargo me pasa cuando vemos una película todos juntos y abrazo a Tony, el tan solo apagar la luz me recuerda a cuando todavía nos escondimos de los demás y nos pasábamos todo el rato buscando la manera de cogernos de la mano sin ser vistos o dedicándonos miradas de soslayo. Era como estar en la adolescencia.  
Es increíble que todo eso ahora lo vea lejano y estemos a punto de anunciar nuestro matrimonio. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en un año estaríamos así no le hubiera creído jamás. Pero así era y estaba muerto de nervios por que fuera a pasar, aunque una parte de mí también estaba emocionado de por fin poder sacar todo esto.  
La puerta sonó con fuerza y ambos dimos un respingo.  
– ¡Tórtolos, Pepper está comenzando a desesperarse! –Gritó, Romanoff a través de la puerta.  
– En seguida vamos –respondí de inmediato.  
Me puse la corbata volviendo a la habitación mientras la anudaba y terminé de vestirme poniéndome la americana.  
Tony sonrió al verme y ajustó la corbata en el centro.  
– ¿Estás listo? –Le pregunté mirándole de arriba abajo.  
La última vez que le vi con traje fue en la boda y eso provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago.  
Sentía ese momento tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. A penas fue hace 3 semanas y siento como si llevara meses casado con Tony, pero a la vez todavía sentía la euforia de los recién casados. Aunque tanto una cosa como la otra me hacían feliz. Era agradable la sensación de felicidad de la boda y también era el pensar estar casado con Tony por mucho tiempo.  
– Listo –respondió.  
No tardamos en salir e ir a la sala dónde estaban todos. Peter vino junto a nosotros en el mismo momento en el que Pepper miró a Tony entrecerrando los ojos y supe que iba a darle la charla.  
– Te avise ayer de que no demoraras la conferencia pero siempre haces lo que quieres.  
La comprendía perfectamente, Tony siempre hace todo a su modo y no hay como sacarle de su tozudez. Por suerte ya he aprendido a aceptar que eso no cambiará y lo amo con ello.  
– Ha sido mi culpa, he tardado mucho en asearme. Lo siento –dije, para sorpresa de todos.  
Tony me miró extrañado por unos segundos y luego esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era tan encantador que merecía la pena cargar con su culpa tan solo para ver cómo sonreía.  
– Bueno, entonces no hagamos más esperar a la prensa porque están ansiosos por saber cuál es el anuncio.  
– Esos buitres están ansiosos por cualquier estupidez que haga un famoso –comentó, Barton, de camino al ascensor.  
– Él me entiende –respondió, Tony.  
– Buitres o no, no hay que hacer esperar, es simple respeto –volvió atacar, Pepper.  
– Ellos no respetan la vida privada. Si no fuera por ese afán ni necesitaríamos hacer esto.  
Peter miraba de uno a otro, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara y les interrumpí para terminar con la discusión.  
– Nada cambiará eso, así que mejor centrarnos, por favor.  
– De acuerdo –dijo, Pepper, con un suspiro–. Mejor aclaremos todo. Hay muchas personas así que probablemente recibiréis todo tipo de preguntas sin filtros, por lo tanto vosotros decidís cuáles responder y cuáles no –comentó, mientras el ascensor descendía rápidamente hasta la primera planta de la torre–. No creo que imaginen lo que vais anunciar, así que esperar lo peor de ellos.  
– Eso siempre lo hago –murmuró, Tony.  
Las puertas se abrieron y justo al otro lado estaban esperando Happy y Rhodes. Tony les saludó, feliz de verles aquí en un momento tan especial.  
– Tenéis un minuto en lo que os anuncio –dijo, Rhodes, acercándose a la puerta doble.  
Tras las puertas se encontraba la sala de prensa y con lo que había dicho Pepper de que había muchos me sentía bastante cohibido. Sin embargo no podía perder los nervios ahora, sé que Tony lo va a llevar peor que yo y al menos uno de los dos debía estar al 100%.  
Tomé aire cogiendo la mano de Tony y el levantó la vista.  
– ¿Preparado? –Le pregunté.  
Asintió y luego se giró hacia Peter.  
– Quédate al lado de ellos y haz lo que te digan.  
– Vale –respondió con una sonrisa–. Mucha suerte.  
– Gracias, pequeño –le sonreí.  
No esperamos más y Happy nos abrió la puerta cuando Rhodes nos presentó.  
El camino hasta el atril pareció alargarse por un segundo, llenándome de una repentina angustia y temor por lo que iba a pasar en menos de un minuto. Toda nuestra vida iba a cambiar, todo el mundo iba a opinar sobre nuestra relación e iba a cuestionarse nuestra valía como Vengadores. Eran muchas cosas en las que esto iba afectar, en especial moralmente.  
Era algo bastante extraño para mi sentirme con las emociones tan a flor de piel, ni siquiera en plena segunda guerra mundial sentí tantos nervios.  
Tony subió el escalón de la tarima hasta el atril y me puse junto a él dando una respiración profunda para infundirme valor y poder serenarme. Sin embargo Tony me sorprendió comenzando a hablar él.  
– Creo que no hay forma de hacer esto sin causar un gran revuelo, así que mejor iremos al grano.  
Me miró de reojo y di un paso hacia adelante para acercarme al micrófono.  
– Nos complace anunciar...  
– No mientas, Steve, no nos complace –me interrumpió.  
Puse los ojos en blanco.  
Nada más empezar ya estaba sacando sus cosas. En otro momento me hubiera molestado, pero realmente tenía razón, si hacíamos esto era para evitar habladurías peores. Teníamos una familia y debíamos ver más por Peter que por nosotros.  
Miré hacía un lado dónde estaban los demás, con Peter al frente mirándonos con una sonrisa. Él era la fuerza que necesitaba para esto.  
– Queremos compartir una gran noticia que ha cambiado nuestras vidas –hice una pausa para tomar aire y así poder decir la siguiente frase–. Hace tres semanas Tony y yo nos casamos tras un año de relación.  
Los murmullos se hicieron notables en menos de un segundo, pero lo ignoramos para continuar hablando.  
– Y hace casi 7 meses que somos padres de un niño de 9 años –finalizó, Tony.  
Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos se hizo un silencio haciendo visible la incredulidad en sus rostros.  
– ¿Están queriendo decir que son gays? –Preguntó un reportero tras casi un minuto.  
– Es exactamente lo que hemos dicho –respondió, Tony, con pesadez por lo que él creía una pregunta estúpida–. ¿Las siguientes podrían subir de nivel?  
– Tony... –le reprendí en un susurro.  
No tuve tiempo de decir nada más y una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre nosotros.  
– ¿Qué les hizo tomar la decisión de adoptar al muchacho?  
– ¿Qué cambios implicara esto en su vida con los Vengadores?  
– ¿Sus compañeros como tomaron su relación?  
– ¿Qué les hizo saber que estaban enamorados?  
– ¿Qué se siente desilusionar a varias mujeres? Yo incluida.  
Me quede aturdido un breve momento con todas las preguntas y no saber cómo responder a todas.  
– Es triste por las mujeres –comentó, Tony–. Han perdido dos grandes amantes.  
Me ruboricé dándole un leve toqué con el pie para llamar su atención. Él tan solo se encogió de hombros con inocencia.  
Negué volviendo mi vista al frente y me aclaré la voz antes de hablar.  
– Las preguntas de una en una, por favor.  
Varios levantaron la mano y señalé a uno para cederle el turno.  
– Capitán, ¿qué se siente ser usted el que por fin pudo domar a nuestro Playboy favorito? Porqué de todos es sabido la reputación del Sr. Stark para con las mujeres. ¿Eso no le genera problemas o conflictos?  
Tomé aire antes de responder al ver qué tipo de preguntas iban a esperarnos. Odiaba que intentarán sacar trapos sucios de cualquier lugar.  
– Se siente increíble y especial. No tengo problemas con su pasado porque solo miro hacia el futuro –miré a Tony con una gran sonrisa.  
No tenía la menor duda de mi respuesta. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas de que todo eso quedó en el pasado, me bastaba con mirar el anillo en mi mano para saber que esto era distinto y especial.  
– ¿Y en su caso, Sr. Stark? ¿Cómo es que su pasado de Playboy no va a afectar en su nuevo matrimonio? ¿Cómo sabemos que no volverá a sus viejas costumbres? Una vida así no se olvida tan fácilmente.  
– Sé que no volveré por el simple hecho de que ya no me gustan las mujeres y tengo al hombre más sexy a mi lado –contestó, Tony, como si nada.  
Nuevamente me hizo sonrojar. Odiaba que Tony hablara sin pensar, siempre me ocasionaba momentos demasiado incómodos.  
Pasé rápidamente a la siguiente pregunta.  
– Capitán Rogers, ¿si llega el momento en que tenga que decidir entre su familia y el país, qué es lo que hará? Porque al ser el Capitán América todo el país debe ser su familia. ¿O me equivoco?  
Solté el aire ante la pregunta.  
Este era un debate interno que no quería tener que descubrir jamás. Tan solo de imaginarlo me faltaba el aliento.  
– No se equivoca, mi propósito es mantener a salvo a todo el mundo, y en él están también Tony y nuestro hijo. No se negocian vidas porque todas son igual de valiosas.  
Tony asintió a mis palabras y él mismo dio paso a la siguiente pregunta.  
– Sr. Stark, todos sabemos lo que pasó con su casa en Malibú y el caso con el terrorista, ¿cree que a pesar de todos los escándalos en que se ve envuelto pueda proteger y criar a un niño sin ponerlo en la mira de sus enemigos?  
– Ese el miedo más grande de cualquier padre, pero estoy completamente seguro de que soy capaz –dijo con firmeza–. Él llegó a nuestras vidas al estar en el punto de mira y nosotros le protegimos aun sin conocerle. Imagine que seríamos capaces de hacer ahora por mantenerle a salvo.  
Era su primera respuesta seria y me llenó de orgullo escucharle hablar con esa convicción. Peter le cambiaba por completo, no hay nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por él.  
Di paso al siguiente.  
– ¿Capitán cree poder manejar la seguridad de todo el mundo al lado de un hombre como Tony Stark que alguna vez trato de destruir con todas las armas que fabricó su compañía?  
– Está pregunta carece de sentido ya que él ya no hace armas. Tony es un Vengador y ha demostrado que es capaz de mantener a salvo al mundo, así que ni siquiera necesito ser yo quien lo haga –respondí sacando pecho por el orgullo que sentía por Tony.  
No iba a permitir que trataran de menospreciar a Tony de ninguna manera, y mucho menos por algo que quedó en el pasado. Él casi dio su vida para evitar la invasión Chitauri, no sé cómo podían tener todavía dudas de su compromiso con el bien.  
Pase a la siguiente pregunta rápidamente, pero pude ver de reojo la sonrisa que lucía Tony mirándome con amor.  
– ¿Qué es lo que vieron el uno del otro que les vuelve locos? Eso que los haga pensar "vaya, tengo suerte de tenerlo".  
– ¿Esta pregunta es en serio? ¿Eso es importante? –Preguntó, Tony, sin creerlo.  
Sabía que su repentina actitud se debía más al hecho de que trataran de ver en sus sentimientos, o aún peor, el que yo pudiera mostrar sus sentimientos.  
Sabía que respuesta debía hacer para evitar su mal estar.  
– Es Tony Stark. Genio, millonario, filántropo y ex-playboy, ¿qué más puedo pedir?  
Tony alzó la vista automáticamente y contuvo una sonrisa para tratar de ocultar al resto su sorpresa.  
– Y él Capitán América, una legenda viviente. Todo en él es pureza y justicia –respondió.  
Ambos nos miramos esbozando una gran sonrisa y pasé un brazo tras su espalda para frotar su parte baja como muestra de cariño. No quería hacer algo más frente a la prensa porque sé que Tony lo detestaría.  
Señalé al siguiente.  
– Capitán, ¿desde siempre supo que le gustaban los hombres o algo cambio cuando despertó del hielo? De Stark prácticamente ya se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero de usted...  
– Ni una cosa ni la otra. Hasta que no conocí más de Tony no supe que podía gustarme un hombre, y en realidad es el único. La atracción emocional es vital para mí.  
Tony me sonrió, tocando mi mano con sus dedos. Le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de contener mis inmensas ganas de darle un beso a esa dulce sonrisa.  
Di un suspiro y volví a dar paso a la siguiente pregunta.  
– ¿Cómo tomaron el resto de Vengadores vuestra relación?  
Tony y yo nos miramos mutuamente y luego señalamos a los chicos. Toda la prensa se volvió para verles.  
– Creo que el que estén aquí responde la pregunta por si sola –contestó, Tony, señalando ya a la siguiente persona.  
– ¿Qué les hizo querer adoptar a un niño? Han dicho que tan solo llevan un año de relación y casi 7 meses con un hijo, ¿no es un tanto apresurado?  
– Sí, lo fue –dijo, Tony, rápidamente–, pero no tuvimos ninguna duda de que lo debíamos hacer.  
– Paso por algo muy traumático como es perder a sus padres y Tony decidió que no podíamos dejarle solo.  
– Es un niño muy inteligente y fuerte, muy capaz de soportarnos –bromeó, mirando a Peter.  
Él soltó una risa dando asentimientos y Tony le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.  
Vino rápidamente hasta nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos. Le cargué para que el atril no le tapara y sonrió avergonzado al mar de periodistas que había frente a nosotros.  
– La última pregunta –anunció, Tony, señalando a una mujer.  
– ¿Cómo será a partir de ahora? ¿El matrimonio Stark o el matrimonio Rogers?  
Tony se acercó al oído de Peter y sonrió señalando el micrófono para que le dejara hablar más cerca.  
– Rogers-Stark, como será mi apellido –sonrió enormemente.  
Hice una risa débil ante su felicidad y besé su sien.  
Me acerqué esta vez yo al micrófono.  
– Gracias a todos por su presencia –finalicé.  
Ambos bajamos de la tarima para reunirnos con los demás y salir de la sala juntos.  
En cuanto atravesamos la puerta Pepper nos dirigió a otra sala donde iban hacernos unas fotografías para una revista.  
Esto no era algo que me gustó tanto aceptar, pero Pepper se lo propuso a Tony ya que daría buena imagen el abrirnos y demostrar nuestro orgullo ante nuestro matrimonio. A él le pareció también buena idea para que al menos las primeras imágenes que salieran de nosotros en los medios fueran por nosotros mismos y no por paparazzi o personas ajenas. Solo por esa razón acepté hacer una sesión rápida.  
Gracias a Dios así fue. Tan solo nos hicieron varias fotos en diferentes posturas, y Tony improvisó otras haciendo el tonto con uno de los focos o incluso una dándome un beso en la mejilla. Parecía que después de haber pasado todo lo malo en la conferencia ahora estaba mucho más relajado y eso también me relajaba a mí.  
Después de todos los nervios y miedos al fin todo había pasado. Habíamos sobrevivido a hoy, pero lo peor estaba por llegar y ver cuál iba a ser la reacción del resto del mundo.

###### Tony

Después de una larga mañana habíamos ido a comer todos juntos para celebrar que ya todo había pasado. Había sido agradable pasar el rato con todos relajándonos fuera de la torre, sin pensar en misiones o trabajo. Aunque ahora llegaba lo mejor para mí. Nos íbamos a nuestra casa en las afueras para pasar el fin de semana y por fin tendríamos un buen momento en familia desde que nos casamos.  
Ya casi había anochecido y pasamos por McDonald's para llevarnos algo de cenar a casa ya que había sido un día largo y ninguno iba a tener ganas de cocinar. Peter estaba feliz con ello ya que iba jugando con el juguete que llevaba su menú infantil mientras iba comiendo las patatas fritas a puñados. Yo ya había casi terminado mi hamburguesa a diferencia de Steve que tan solo daba un bocado cuando paraba en un semáforo o señal.  
– ¿Te la sujeto?  
Frunció el ceño mirándome de reojo y vi aparecer un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces comprendí que es lo que había entendido.  
– Eres un mal pensado, Rogers, me refería a la hamburguesa –reí con una carcajada.  
– Contigo nunca se sabe, Tony –dijo avergonzado.  
– ¿Qué no se sabe de papi? –Preguntó, Peter, con la boca llena.  
– Termina de masticar, Peter –le reprendí.  
Masticó más rápido hasta tragar.  
– ¿Por qué te regaña papá?  
– Por nada, cosas suyas –respondí para eludir su pregunta y cambié de tema–. ¿Tienes sueño?  
Asintió metiendo las últimas patatas en su boca.  
Tenía los párpados medio caídos y sus movimientos eran pesados. Había sido un día largo también para él.  
– Ya falta poco para llegar a casa.  
Volvió asentir dando un bostezo, abrazando su juguete.  
Me giré de nuevo hacia delante y cogí la hamburguesa de Steve para levantarle a la altura de su boca. Me miró haciendo una suave risa y después mordió.  
– ¿Sigues pensando en eso? –Le pregunté, mirando al frente con la vista perdida en el horizonte.  
– Sí –respondió cuando termino de masticar–. Sé que Pepper ha dicho que es mejor que no miremos nada para pasar el fin de semana tranquilos, pero la verdad es que muero de curiosidad por saber que está diciendo el mundo de nosotros ahora mismo.  
Me sentía exactamente igual. Sé que Pepper lo decía por nosotros, pero no es fácil poder quedarse ajeno a lo que deben estar diciendo. Incluso he apagado mi teléfono para no tentarme a mirar nada y eso era mucho para mí, Steve ni siquiera lo podía creer.  
Aparcó en la entrada de casa y dio el último bocado a su hamburguesa.  
– Ya hemos llegado, Pete.  
Ambos miramos hacia atrás y sonreímos al ver que Peter se había quedado dormido.  
– Es tan dulce –susurró, Steve, mirándole con ternura.  
– Tú también cuando se te cae la baba por él.  
Hizo una suave risa para no despertarle y luego ambos salimos del coche.  
Steve cargó a Peter mientras yo llevaba todo lo que había sobrado de la cena y el juguete de Peter. Dejé las sobras en la nevera en lo que Steve acostaba a Peter y luego me deshice de la corbata que ya comenzaba a sentirla como una soga.  
Me senté en la sala, acomodándome en el sofá, y quedé mirando la televisión apagada. La pantalla en negro me tentaba a encenderla, como si me pidiera a gritos que mirara lo que el mundo estaba hablando de nosotros. Gracias a Dios Steve llegó en ese momento y deje de pensarlo inmediatamente.  
– ¿Estás cansado? –Preguntó sentándose junto a mí.  
– Sí, ya sentía como si el día no fuera a terminar nunca -murmuré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Sonrió dándome un beso en la frente–. ¿Y tú?  
– Un poco –susurró, rodeándome con sus brazos y llevándome a su pecho.  
– Eres un mentiroso, tú nunca te cansas –bromeé.  
– Sí me canso –rió–, tú sabes bien cómo hacerlo.  
Alcé una ceja al ver lo que insinuaba. Era extraño verle decir algo así, pero me gustaba cuando se soltaba.  
– Me gusta verte agitado y sudado, eres tan sexy –dije en un débil ronroneo.  
Steve se ruborizó y sonreí besando su mejilla.  
Era tremendamente dulce sonrojado, igual que en la conferencia. Sé lo poco que le gusta que diga cosas sexuales, pero no puedo evitarlo, sale natural en mí y él lo sabe bien. Además no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, lo habíamos hecho y estaba muy orgulloso de lo bien que hemos aguantado todo. Sobre todo estaba orgulloso de Steve y su forma de afrontar todo esto. Él es valiente por naturaleza, sin embargo sé que esto se le hacía muy difícil. Pero lo ha hecho increíblemente bien cuando ni siquiera está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Aunque lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido su forma de defenderme, he podido sentir la rabia que contenía en sus palabras que creaba su amor por mí.  
La otra cosa que también me ha sorprendido es la forma en la que me ha rescatado de tener que hablar de sentimientos, ha sido un alivio su respuesta porque sé que él hubiera preferido decir realmente lo que sentía y tan solo ha cambiado su respuesta por mí. Cada día me enamoraba más con su amor. Jamás hubiera pensado que el amor cambiaba tanto a uno, o más bien resaltabas tanto las cualidades buenas o las que tratabas de esconder. No podría haber escogido mejor a mi compañero en la vida.  
– Gracias por salvarme hoy, has hecho todo mucho más fácil.  
– No tienes que darlas, es lo que un marido se supone que debe hacer –sonrió.  
Involuntariamente también sonreí.  
Saca lo mejor de mí y jamás podre agradecerle lo suficiente. Sé que a su lado soy mejor persona cada día, supongo que porque él dice que lo soy y yo quiero ser lo que él cree de mí ya que es lo que merece. Solo espero que nunca eso cambie, no quiero imaginar en que algún día pueda destrozar lo que estamos construyendo hoy. Sea porque sale mi lado estúpido y termino por hacerle daño o porque me convierto en lo que he odiado toda mi vida, ser como mi padre. Amo mi trabajo y sé que tomo mucho tiempo para ello, pero no quiero nunca olvidar mis responsabilidades con Peter o Steve.  
Me volví hacia él para mirarle de frente.  
– Eres el mejor marido del mundo –susurré acariciando su mejilla–, por eso necesito que me prometas una cosa.  
– ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.  
– Prométeme que jamás me dejaras ser como mi padre –dije mirándole a los ojos–. Si alguna vez me convierto en eso aléjate con Peter.  
– Tony… –murmuró tan bajo que casi fue inaudible.  
Esbozó una sonrisa triste, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Negó débilmente con la cabeza y besó justo en el centro de mi frente.  
– No digas tonterías, tú nunca harías tal cosa –me miró a los ojos, con un brillo muy dulce en ellos–. Tenemos a Peter porque tú increíble corazón no quiso dejarle marchar, aun sabiendo que podía estar bien en otro lugar necesitabas tenerle contigo. Solo con eso ya demostraste el maravilloso padre que podías ser, y cada día que pasa me reafirmas más ese pensamiento.  
Mis ojos se humedecieron escuchando sus palabras y me abracé contra su pecho con fuerza.  
Que él me dijera este tipo de cosas me llenaba completamente. Su opinión era la más valiosa para mí y saber que él piensa que soy un buen padre consigue que realmente pueda creerme que así es. Sin embargo quiero cubrirme las espaldas, o más bien cubrírselas a ellos para que estén seguros.  
– Aun así, prométemelo. Por favor.  
– No. No pienso prometer eso, Tony –dijo con voz calmada, abrazándome con la misma fuerza–. Por el simple hecho de que si estás diciendo estas palabras es porque te importamos y si te importamos nunca llegarías hacernos eso.  
– Pero...  
Me calló con un beso y automáticamente todo mi interior de contrajo llenándome de mariposas el estómago.  
Su seguridad en mí me daba completa seguridad en mí mismo, más de la que nunca he sentido. Definitivamente él estaba hecho para mí y egoístamente no iba a cuestionar el si yo lo era para él, aunque supongo que eso deba decidirlo él.  
Apoyó la frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna esta vez.  
– Si me he casado contigo es porque estoy seguro de lo que eres –puso su mano sobre mi pecho, sobre mi corazón–. Lo que escondes aquí vale oro, Tony. Nunca jamás dudes de ello, y si lo haces me encargaré de volvértelo a explicar.  
Cerré los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas querían escaparse y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.  
Nunca tendré suficiente de su amor. Le necesitaba casi como al aire que respiro. Sé que todo esto venía de lo sensible que he estado las últimas semanas. Entre la boda, la luna de miel y lo de hoy he tenido las emociones a flor de piel, y siento que tanta felicidad me hace preguntarme cosas que no tienen sentido, o quizá sí, no lo sé realmente y por eso me las cuestiono. Pero para mi suerte tengo al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado que me hace ver todo desde su punto de vista y debo admitir que me gusta lo increíble que me hace ver. Sea cierto o no, es gratificante sentir sus palabras tan cálidas y llenas de amor.  
– Te amo, Steve, te amo tanto –susurré rozando mis labios con los suyos.  
– Y yo a ti, Tony –respondió, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas antes de darme el beso.  
Me quedé contra su pecho, escuchando su respiración mientras el acariciaba mi espalda suavemente. Cada pequeño gesto que hacía llevaba tanto amor con él que mi pecho dolía de tan repleto que estaba. En este instante me daba igual todo, solo me bastaba su opinión para ser feliz. Ni siquiera lo que estuviera opinando el mundo me iba a poder dañar, porqué aquí estaba él para curarme de cualquier mal que pueda tocarme.  
– Enciende el televisor –murmuré, separándome lo justo para poder ver la pantalla.  
– Creí que no querías.  
– No me importa lo que vayan a decir, solo me importas tú y Peter. Me da igual si al mundo no le gusta –sonreí–. Además, las opiniones no van a cambiar lo veamos hoy o el lunes.  
Steve dio un suspiro pesado alargando el brazo para coger el mando a distancia y encender la televisión.  
La pantalla se encendió y no hizo falta cambiar de canal porque ahí mismo había una foto de nosotros en la conferencia con el titular "matrimonio gay de superhéroes" y el subtítulo "¿Capitán América y Iron Man gays?”.  
Ese subtítulo era lo más estúpido que podía ver. ¿Si el titular menciona que hay un matrimonio gay porque usan los interrogantes? Lo hemos admitido, no hay duda alguna y en su mismo titular lo dicen... ¿Quién diablos dirige esta basura de programas?  
Steve se tensó de repente y le miré en el acto, encontrándome con su mirada fija en la televisión, tensando completamente la mandíbula. Dirigí la vista en la misma dirección y presenté atención a lo que decían.  
– Después de esto no puedo dejar de cuestionarme la valía de los supuestos héroes que deben proteger el mundo. Incluso me cuestiono si de verdad Capitán América venció a Hitler e Hydra –comentó un hombre, con claro desprecio.  
– ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás juzgando su valía tan solo por su homosexualidad? De ayer a hoy no ha cambiado nada, tan solo que ahora ya no deben esconderse –le respondió una mujer.  
– Pues la verdad es que preferiría que continuarán escondidos.  
Sentí como si sus palabras acabaran de golpearme con fuerza, y mi misma cara de estupefacción estaba en la de la mujer y varios más de los ahí presentes.  
– Ese comentario homofóbico podrías ahorrártelo –contestó otro hombre.  
Era un alivio ver que había personas que nos defendían, realmente me tranquilizaba muchísimo, sobre todo porque eran la mayoría los escandalizados por ese comentario homófobo. Sin embargo en este momento me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto va a ser así a partir ahora. De hoy en adelante habrá personas prejuzgándonos y haciendo comentarios homofóbicos contra nosotros.  
– ¿Ya no puedo dar una opinión? –Replicó ofendido–. Mejor me marcho.  
Se levantó de su silla y salió rápidamente del alcance de las cámaras con indignación.  
– Mucho mejor –afirmó la mujer triunfante–. Una cosa es estar asombrado por la noticia y otra distinta faltar al respeto de ese modo –dijo mirando a la cámara–. Sentimos muchos lo ocurrido, espectadores.  
– Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. ¡Yo sigo sin salir de asombro de que Tony Stark sea gay! –Exclamó–. ¿A cuántas mujeres habrá seducido desde su adolescencia?  
Steve me miró de reojo con una media sonrisa.  
– Cuidado, Rogers –le advertí al ver su expresión juguetona.  
Soltó una carcajada con fuerza y le golpeé el brazo.  
– Muchas mujeres pero mira quien hay ahora durmiendo en tu cama –bromeó riendo.  
Me reí con él dándole otro golpe.  
No podía ni siquiera molestarse, porque además de que estaba en lo cierto, también me sentía orgulloso de que cada vez sacara un poco más de humor, y mucho más si era referente a esto. Hasta hace poco pensar en mi pasado le hacía poner tenso, pero parece que casarnos le ha dado mucha más seguridad en nosotros.  
– No te rías más, Steven –dije nada convincente, ya que me yo mismo me estaba riendo.  
Se sujetó el estómago de tanto reír y le tapé la boca.  
Finalmente paró cuando la televisión volvió a llamar nuestra atención.  
– ¿Y el Capitán Rogers? Alguien tan entregado a las luchas como para tener pareja y aparece en el siglo XXI y termina con el hijo de su aliado en la guerra. ¿Díganme si no es irónico?  
– ¿Qué creen que opinaría Howard Stark si levantara la cabeza? –Comentó el presentador.  
– Tenía a Rogers en alta estima, puede que hasta le gustara de yerno –bromeó otro.  
– O puede que se le acabara el cariño por volver gay a su hijo –rió una de las mujeres.  
Steve rodó los ojos ante esos comentarios y contuve la sonrisa que me quería salir.  
No me parecía gracioso el que se burlaran de nosotros de ese modo y se creyeran con derecho a rebuscar en nuestras vidas, pero ver la cara de Steve después de su ataque de risa me hacía creer en el karma. El cuál también esperaba que les cayera a todas esas personas que estaban comentando nuestra vida como si ellos comprendieran algo de lo que estábamos viviendo.  
– Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, Rogers –dije dejando salir la sonrisa finalmente.  
– Cállate –respondió, tratando de ocultar que le había hecho gracia.  
– ¿Papá? ¿Papi? –Dijo la voz de Peter bajando por las escaleras.  
Al momento apareció por la puerta de la sala abrazando su peluche de mí con una mano y rascándose los ojos con la otra.  
– ¿Qué pasa, Peter? ¿Te hemos despertado?  
Negó con la cabeza acercándose a nosotros y Steve extendió los brazos hacia él para cargarle y subirle a su regazo, dónde él se acurrucó mirándome y cogiéndome la mano.  
– He tenido una pesadilla.  
– ¿La de los hombres malos otra vez? –Le pregunté.  
Peter había sufrido pesadillas en varias ocasiones y casi siempre eran con los hombres que quisieron atacarle al salir del colegio el día que murieron sus padres. Ha ido disminuyendo la recurrencia de ese sueño, pero aun en ocasiones lo tiene.  
– No –dijo negando con la cabeza–. Tú y papá no estabais conmigo y me quedaba sólo.  
– Oh, Peter, eso no pasará –le contestó, Steve, acariciando su cabeza.  
– Nosotros no te dejáremos nunca solo –sonreí.  
Quise decirle que lo prometía, pero no podía cometer el mismo error que cuando le dije que sus padres iban a estar bien. No quiero pensar en que algo nos pase, sin embargo haciendo lo que hacíamos siempre cabía esa posibilidad. La única diferencia es que nosotros nos teníamos los unos a los otros y Steve sabía dirigirnos a la victoria. No siempre será así, pero sé que somos un gran equipo desde que estamos nuevamente los 6 y no creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado por ahora.  
– ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? –Susurré acariciando su mejilla al ver que se le cerraban los ojos.  
Asintió débilmente y besé su cabeza.  
– Entonces vamos a la cama –dijo, Steve, poniéndose en pie con Peter en brazos.  
Apagué la televisión y le seguí, mirándoles todo el camino con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.  
Sé que debía verme patético, sin embargo estaba tan feliz viéndoles así que no me importaba en absoluto.  
Steve dejo a Peter en el centro de nuestra cama y él esperó hasta que terminamos de ponernos en el pijama mientras luchaba por mantener sus párpados abiertos. No tardamos más y nos metimos los 3 en la cama, con Peter acomodándose en medio. Se puso él mismo un brazo de cada uno sobre él y cerró los ojos finalmente dando un suspiro profundo.  
– Buenas noches, cariño –susurró, Steve.  
– Buenas noches, mi amor.  
Steve y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir una calidez en el corazón, y en ese instante supe que él tenía razón en lo de antes.  
Quizá pueda cagarla en alguna ocasión, pero estoy seguro que no será por ser como mi padre. En este momento lo sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mí, nada podía superar la inmensa sensación que tenía en mi interior teniéndoles a los dos aquí. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerme más feliz porque ellos lo eran todo para mí, y hoy todo el mundo lo sabía. Pensaba que ese hecho iba hacerme sentir extraño, sin embargo me sentía liberado y orgulloso. Ahora que sé que hay personas que pueden tomarlo bien aunque sea raro al inicio, no me importaría gritar a los 4 vientos mi amor por ellos dos. Son por las dos únicas personas que no me importaría ser un poco cursi, porqué ellos lo merecen. Me hacen feliz día a día e iluminan mi vida.  
Me alegra poder decir que finalmente somos una familia y que a partir de hoy lo seremos en todos los sentidos. Peter tendrá libertad de decir quiénes somos y también iremos en familia a cada lugar que tanto había querido. Solo de pensarlo me salía una sonrisa porque sé lo feliz que esto va hacer a Peter y por ende a Steve y a mí también. No esperaba sentirme tan bien y pensar tan poco en la opinión ajena, eso me hacía arrepentir de no haber hecho esto antes. Aunque eso no lo podíamos cambiar, ahora solo podíamos disfrutar de nuestro amor en libertar y ser quienes somos porqué lo demás no importa, tan solo nosotros.


	27. Bienvenida A La Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la espera tan larga, pero espero que este tierno capítulo lo compense! ♥

###### Tony

Revisé nuevamente el barniz de la madera y sonreí enormemente cuando al fin estaba seco.  
– Pete, ¿puedes subir esto?  
Peter me miró desde el final del taller, trabajando en alguna de sus chatarras que tanto le gustaba arreglar. Sonrió viendo mi trabajo final y se acercó.  
– A Papá le va a encantar.  
– Súbela para que la vea.  
Asintió cargándola rápidamente y emprendiendo su camino hacia arriba. Fui tras él y comencé a oler a pintura cuantos más peldaños subía.  
Steve había comenzado a pintar la habitación de la bebé ya que tan solo quedaban menos de dos semanas para que Cloe saliera de cuentas. Estábamos completamente emocionados pensado en ello y por eso había hecho la pieza clave para su habitación, la cuna. La he diseñado con lo mejor, es regulable, con un buen seguro y le incorporado un par de cámaras para conectarlas al escucha-bebés. Por ahora no sé qué más necesita un bebé en su cuna, pero iré añadiendo con el tiempo mientras aprendo más de cómo cuidar a la pequeña Maria.  
Peter dejó la cuna una vez llegamos arriba y le quité el freno de las ruedas para empujarla por el pasillo, que ahora estaba repleto de muebles y juguetes por montar, y me paré en la puerta de la habitación.  
Sonreí al ver a Steve completamente absorto repasando la pintura de la última pared y por un segundo me perdí en lo maravilloso que era verle tan casero y familiar. Su ropa estaba manchada con pintura gris claro, como ahora lucían las paredes, y su concentración era extrema, completamente dedicado a terminar la habitación para Maria. Después de eso iba a seguir con el rosa, haciendo dibujos por toda la habitación. Me había enseñado los diseños de animales que iba hacer y se notaba lo emocionado que estaba por hacerlo. Nunca le había visto tan decidido en algo fuera de los Vengadores, lo que era muy gratificante al saber cuánto había cambiado su mentalidad.  
Al inicio de nuestra relación también hubo un tiempo que era así, pero cuando Peter ya dejó de necesitar nuestra constante atención ambos volvimos a estar más atentos a los Vengadores y Shield, al poco tiempo Steve supo que Barnes estaba vivo y todo se volvió un poco inestable por unas semanas, después Ultrón, los poderes de Peter, el estallido final con los acuerdos y Zemo, hasta que nos reencontramos después de vencer a Thanos.  
Todo fue una cosa tras otra lo cual hizo difícil que pudiéramos quitarnos de encima el modo Vengadores. Así que ahora era agradable el por fin poder sentir que volvíamos a ser más familia que héroes.  
Di un suspiro para borrar de mi rostro la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado y poder prepararme para sorprender a Steve con la cuna.  
– ¡Sorpresa! –Dije para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.  
Se giró dando un respingo y al instante su cara se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa.  
– ¡Dios mío, Tony! ¡Es hermosa! –Exclamó con emoción.  
Dejo el rodillo de pintura y se acercó, mirando asombrado la cuna.  
Acarició la madera y observó hasta el mínimo detalle, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Parecía que realmente no esperaba que fuera a construir algo. Aunque no podía juzgarle, porque habíamos pasado largas semanas escogiendo todo el mobiliario, juguetes y seguros para Maria y le dije que yo me encargaba de la cuna. Supongo que creyó que iba a comprarla y además nunca le dije mis planes y no dejé que viera que andaba haciendo. Y ha merecido la pena por ver su cara ahora.  
– Es perfecta, Tony –alzó la vista y tomó mi rostro para dejar un beso en mis labios–. La habitación tendrá un poco de los dos.  
– Yo también he hecho algo –murmuró, Peter, con extraña timidez.  
Ambos le miramos y se mordió el labio nervioso.  
– ¿Qué has hecho? –Pregunté.  
– Es que vi el cómo instalabas las cámaras en la cuna y quise ayudar en algo para completar eso –dijo casi en un susurró–. En seguida os lo enseño.  
Peter dio media vuelta subiéndose sobre la barandilla y salto a la planta de abajo.  
– Dios, Peter. No hagas eso –le regañó, Steve.  
– Lo siento –se escuchó en la lejanía.  
Steve negó con la cabeza mirándome y me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa en respuesta a su gesto.  
– Mientras vuelve enseñarme cómo va la habitación –dije, entrando para ver cómo estaba quedando.  
– Todavía no he comenzado a dibujar, me falta terminar media pared.  
– ¿Qué tal si la termino yo así tú puedes comenzar a dibujar en la otra pared?  
Asintió con una sonrisa dulce sujetándome de la cintura para atraerme a él y besarme.  
– ¿Por qué vas a comenzar? –Le pregunté devolviéndole el beso.  
– Por el cerezo, así luego añado los animales a partir del árbol.  
– Suena tan bonito –sonreí.  
– Espero que quede así.  
– Lo será –respondí–. Aún recuerdo cuando pintaste la habitación de Peter por primera vez, él estaba tan feliz.  
Me invadió una repentina nostalgia con el recuerdo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que me parecía toda una vida, sin embargo, solo hacía 10 años.  
Peter ha crecido tantísimos que quiero llorar de solo pensarlo. Me siento inmensamente orgulloso de él, del cómo ha madurado y como nunca se ha dado por vencido en nada. Ya no es el niño hiperactivo, emocionado y puro que conocimos, pero en cierta manera creo que sigue conservando parte de esa inocencia que le hacía tan puro. Es una gran parte de su esencia propia. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de él y el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.  
La única pega que tenía sobre él es que en ocasiones era demasiado bueno y temo que se aprovechen de él, como con el caso del mercenario Deadpool que siempre anda a su alrededor. Peter dice que lo tiene todo bajo control, quiero pensar que es así porque ya lleva mucho tiempo que le conoce y sale con él a las calles, aun así, eso no deja de preocuparme porque sabemos la mala influencia que es para él. Peter insiste en que es al revés, que él es buena influencia para ese idiota, pero jamás voy a confiar en un mercenario de esa clase, por no hablar de Steve. Él ha sido siempre más blando con Peter sin embargo cuando sale el tema de Deadpool Steve enloquece. No puede soportar que Peter vea a ese tipo sabiendo con los crímenes que se le llegan asociar. Las pocas cosas que hemos sabido de él no son buenas y no nos gusta que Peter tenga que ver con él. Sin embargo, ya sabemos que va a hacer lo que quiera se lo prohibamos o no, y Peter dice que sin pruebas fiables al 100% contra Deadpool no podemos hacer nada. Para ser sincero, realmente él no ha cambiado en nada y eso me da esperanzas de que de verdad esa amistad extraña no le termine haciendo daño, de lo contrario ese tipo puede darse por muerto.  
Aunque por otro lado creo que eso no va a durar mucho más ya que siento que Peter tiene algo con ese chico que le gustaba. Siempre está diciendo que queda con un tal Wade y algo me dice que es del chico del que nos habló. Insistiría en saber más de él, pero Steve me pidió que no fuera insistente con Peter y le dejara espacio para que decida él cuando decirnos que pasa en su vida. Aunque no me gusta quedarme sin saber las cosas sé que tiene razón.  
Di un suspiro comenzando a pintar la pared y miré de reojo como Steve había comenzado a pintar una línea horizontal en el centro de la pared. Estaba levemente inclinado y sin darme cuenta ladeé la cabeza viendo el cómo se marcaba su trasero en los pantalones deportivos. Siempre me ha gustado como le quedan este tipo de pantalones.  
– Pops por favor, contrólate –dijo la voz de Peter, haciéndome sobresaltar.  
Steve se giró mirando directamente hacia mí y no hizo falta decir nada para que supiera que había pasado.  
– ¿Otra vez, cariño? –Rió.  
– La culpa es tuya –me encogí de hombros.  
– Por favor no sigáis o me iré a vomitar – Peter puso cara de asco.  
– Más respeto, somos tus padres –dije rondando los ojos.  
– Dejarlo ya –terminó Steve–. ¿Qué es lo que nos ibas a enseñar, Pete?  
Peter sonrió repentinamente y nos enseñó una pequeña pantalla que parecía sacada de un teléfono, solo que la carcasa estaba un poco deformada.  
– La he reparado y cambiado el sistema para poder conectarla a las cámaras y podáis ver a la bebé.  
Me quedé mirando la pantalla y me salió una mueca al ver lo desgastada y deformé que se veía. Creo que ha hecho un gran trabajo y eso me enorgullece, pero realmente debía mejorar el acabado y para eso sería de más ayuda que fueran piezas nuevas.  
– Me encanta, Peter, muchas gracias –sonrió, Steve, con emoción, dándole un abrazo.  
– Es como ver el monstruo de Frankenstein hecho pantalla.  
– ¡Tony! –Se quejó Steve.  
– ¿Qué? No he dicho que eso fuera malo.  
– No le escuches, Pete, esta increíble te lo agradecemos mucho –dijo, Steve, cogiendo la pantalla y viéndola con una sonrisa.  
Di un suspiro viendo lo feliz que estaba Steve y eso me enorgulleció más porque Peter sigue alegrando nuestros días, como hacia cuando llegó a nuestras vidas. Espero que con esta pequeña bebé pase igual y nos una más, si es que eso es posible. Con mucho esfuerzo en los últimos meses hemos logrado levantar nuevamente la familia que éramos y espero que vayamos mucho más arriba que antes.  
– No pasa nada, papá, todos conocemos las maneras extrañas de halagar de pops.  
– Está bien, seré sincero –empecé a decir poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Peter–. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Tú técnica parece buena, solo te falta pulir el acabado… Qué podría mejorar si los materiales fueran nuevos.  
Steve dio un gran suspiro pesado.  
– Tenías que estropearlo al final, ¿no?  
– Me puede la sinceridad –bromeé, para después darle un beso.  
– Déjalo, papá –rió Peter–. Hoy incluso ha superado su récord de halagar a los demás.  
Steve se rió de la broma y le golpeé el brazo.  
– Muy graciosos –respondí con ironía.  
Me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír.  
Supongo que después de mis bromas diarias el karma contraataca merecidamente. Ni siquiera puedo quejarme de lo bien que sienta estar tan tranquilos en familia.  
– Pasaré por alto las burlas porque hoy ando feliz.  
– Por eso hoy te ves tan adorable, mi amor –sonrió Steve, dándome un beso.  
– ¿A caso normalmente no me veo adorable? –Alcé una ceja para acentuar la pregunta, intentado que no notara que en esta ocasión era yo quien me burlaba de él.  
– Yo no he dicho eso, cariño.  
– Oh, oh, papá, creo que estas en peligro –bromeó Peter, dándose media vuelta–. Mejor os dejo solos y me preparo para salir con Wade.  
– ¿Disculpa? –Me giré en el acto hacia Peter, olvidándome de Steve–. No recuerdo que pidieras permiso.  
– Estoy de vacaciones todavía.  
– Esa no es razón para hacer lo que te dé la gana.  
– Tony no seas tan duro –interrumpió Steve–. Aprobó todo al final y ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con nosotros, dale un poco de tiempo para él.  
Le miré y entrecerré los ojos.  
Esto no se trataba de eso, sino de que ni siquiera nos diga cuando pretende salir de casa. Aún le queda un año para tener 18, hasta entonces sigue siendo menor para hacer lo que quiera. Con todos los cambios que están habiendo en nuestras vidas no quiero que justo ahora por dejarle libertad vaya por el mal camino. Pasé desde su niñez intentando que no cometiera mis errores y todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, pero sé que justo en esta edad es cuando comienza la verdadera rebeldía.  
Los 17 es la edad en la que uno ya se cree lo suficientemente adulto para hacer lo que quiera cuando no es así. Quieres salir con tus amigos y pareja, ir a fiestas, beber, aunque no tengas edad para ello y así es como se llega el perder la virginidad. Es la edad para alocarse y terminar haciendo cosas estúpidas de las que luego en el futuro te arrepentirás.  
Si Steve supiera como funciona exactamente esta sociedad, y si él hubiera tenido las hormonas a la edad correcta, sabría de lo que hablo.  
– Solo pido que nos pregunte antes, no es algo tan malo.  
– Eso lo sé –miró a Peter– y espero que eso le quedé claro, pero aún no ha salido de casa para regañarle como si ya hubiera hecho algo malo.  
Rodé los ojos al ver lo blando que llegaba a ser a veces.  
– Ajá...  
– Lo siento –susurró Peter–. No discutías por mi culpa, por favor. Solo hace una hora que hice los planes y por eso no había tenido tiempo de preguntar –dijo visiblemente apenado–. Perdóname, pops.  
Y ahí nuevamente estaba mi pequeño Peter, tan responsable y puro. Lo más bonito era que se preocupaba por nosotros a la mínima discusión, pero no voy a dejar escapar de nuevo a Steve y separar a esta bella familia.  
– Esta bien, Pete, no te preocupes –le respondí, calmándome completamente.  
Peter sonrió dándome un abrazo por sorpresa y luego a Steve antes de irse mucho más feliz.  
– ¿Ves que no debes preocuparte por nada? –Sonrió Steve, abrazándome por la espalda, dejando un beso sobre mi hombro.  
– Sabes que nunca podré dejar de preocuparme.  
– Lo sé, amo eso de ti –me dio la vuelta para poder mirarme–. Te preocupas por todos, por eso siempre supe que sería un gran padre.  
– Soy así gracias a ti –contesté abrazándome a él.  
– No, eres así por ti mismo –besó mis labios y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa.  
Esta conversación siempre la teníamos y acabábamos igual. Cada uno admitiendo lo maravilloso que es el otro, parecía como un ritual. Nunca podré cansarme de esto.  
– Aunque me encantaría no soltarte, la verdad es que hay que seguir pintando –murmuró, sin dejar de abrazarme y dándome un beso de esquimal.  
– Pues algo me dice que aún no me has soltado –sonreí.  
– Lo sé, es que mis palabras han salido antes de que la orden llegue al cerebro. Dame unos segundos.  
Le escuché reír suavemente con su broma y dejé un beso más en sus labios, justo antes de que finalmente se separara.  
– Eres un encanto –dije, dándole una nalgada.  
Steve soltó una carcajada mientras cogía uno de los pinceles y se volvía hacia mí para señalarme.  
– No hagas eso mientras pinte.  
Levanté las manos en señal de inocencia, riéndome.  
– Oh, antes de que lo olvide, tenía pensado algo más para decorar pero necesito tu ayuda –dijo, dejando al fin las bromas.  
– ¿En qué has pensado?  
– Había pensado en escribir Sarah Maria dónde vaya a estar su cuna, pero creo que sería más bonito si sobresaliera de la pared, en 3D –explicó entusiasmado–. Incluso se le podrían añadir luces para que destaque incluso más.  
– Suena precioso –dije realmente sorprendido–. Es increíble que hayas pensado a lo grande por una vez.  
– También puedo tener grandes ideas a veces.  
– Es tierno que creas eso, cariño –bromeé, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo inmediatamente.  
– Muy gracioso, Anthony –rodó los ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa–. Sigue pintando.  
– Pídemelo con más cariño y pensaré si lo hago –alcé una ceja con diversión.  
Steve río suavemente y me rodeó con un brazo para atraerme contra su cuerpo. Rozó nuestras narices mientras su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, haciéndome casi quedar bizco con su extremada cercanía. Sin embargo, era embriagador la calidez de su brazo junto con la tensión de sus músculos.  
– Sigue pintando –susurró junto a mis labios.  
– Ahora mismo lo último que quiero es pintar –respondí.  
– Eso no va a pasar, Stark, tengo que terminar, así que o pintas o te marchas –negó alejándose unos pocos centímetros para acto seguido acercar su pincel y manchar mi mejilla.  
– ¿Acabas de pintarme la cara, Rogers?  
– Sí –se encogió de hombros.  
Él sabía que esto no iba a quedar así y aun así lo admitía, o sea que quería la guerra. La tendrá.  
Cogí el rodillo y lo pasé por todo su pecho, pintando parte de su brazo en el proceso.  
– ¡Tony! –Exclamó mirándose la camiseta completamente manchada.  
Sí, me había pasado, pero en mi defensa él comenzó.  
Para mi sorpresa Steve se echó a reír y agarró una brocha más grande para perseguirme con ella hasta el pasillo dónde me atrapó y comenzó a darme por todos lados mientras yo me defendía con el rodillo.  
Sé cómo debíamos vernos de estúpidos desde fuera, esta misma escena aparecía en toda película romántica, pero la verdad es que vivirla en primera persona le da todo el sentido del mundo. Nunca algo tan estúpido me había parecido tan perfecto y romántico. Solo Steve podía lograrlo.  
– Para, para –reí cuando vi que el rodillo ya no pintaba más.  
Steve rió conmigo y me dio un beso, terminando así la pelea de pintura.  
– De acuerdo, ve a pintar, yo limpiare las gotas de pintura del suelo antes de que se sequen y nada las quite de ahí –dije al ver el estropicio que habíamos hecho.  
Si Peter saliera ahora quedaríamos como un mal ejemplo y nos lo estaría recordando eternamente en cada cosa que hiciera mal.  
– Esta bien, cariño, y cuando acabemos nos damos una ducha juntos para que cada uno limpie lo que ha ensuciado en el otro.  
Mordí mi labio con lo que sus palabras prometían y rápidamente me puse a limpiar el suelo para acabar cuanto antes. Ahora incluso tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a Steve a pintar.  
Limpié el rastro de gotas de pintura con la fregona hasta la habitación y al terminar me quedé mirando lo concentrado que estaba Steve dibujando el tronco de un árbol. Lo hacía con grandes detalles, tanto que se podía ver la textura de la corteza del árbol. Su manera de crear e imaginar era fascinante, e incluso, aunque no vaya a decir esto a nadie, diría que lo hace mejor que yo. Cada uno teníamos nuestra forma de crear y quizá su idea para el nombre de Maria quede perfecto si está hecho por los dos. Cuando termine de pintar la habitación ese será nuestro siguiente trabajo.  
– Oye, Steve, que tal si…  
El sonido del teléfono de Steve nos interrumpió y me miró haciendo un gesto de disculpa mientras descolgaba.  
– ¿Sí? –Contestó–. Sí, soy yo.  
Dejé que hablara y me volví a la pared, cogiendo el rodillo y mojándolo en pintura. En cuanto puse el rodillo en la pared la voz de Steve me sobresaltó.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Ya? –Exclamó con sorpresa.  
Me volví hacía él con preocupación y me quedé expectante por una respuesta.  
– Sí, vamos de inmediato. Cualquier cosa vuelva a llamar –finalizó antes de colgar, mirándome fijamente.  
– ¿Qué? –Pregunté sin aguantar más la incertidumbre.  
– Vamos a ser padres –dijo con incredulidad–. Los Lambert están en hospital.  
– ¿Tan pronto? –Casi grité.  
– Ha dicho que Cloe sentía unos dolores y fueron al hospital creyendo que sería una falsa alarma, pero al parecer se ha puesto de parto.  
– ¿Entonces vamos a ser padres hoy? –Dije sin poder llegar a creerlo.  
– Eso parece.  
Dios mío, aunque llevaba esperando esto desde hace meses ahora mismo me sentía completamente atacado, los nervios me estaban devorando por dentro. Incluso sentía que me iba a marear por la adrenalina que repentinamente corría por mi cuerpo.  
– Hay que avisar a Peter –dijo saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.  
– ¡También hay que coger la bolsa con las cosas de Maria! –Exclamé, saliendo a la misma velocidad que él hacía nuestra habitación.  
No puedo creer que de verdad era el momento. En un segundo estábamos soñado con esto y en la espera que nos quedaba mientras preparábamos todo para su llegada, y un segundo después estamos corriendo porque la pequeña Maria tiene prisa por llegar al mundo. Aunque no iba a negarlo, yo tengo la misma prisa por conocerla.

•••

– Dicen que todavía nada –le dije a Steve, por decima vez, después de volver a preguntar.  
Estaba realmente desesperado por saber cómo iba, pero lo único que decían era que todo iba bien y que nos avisarían cuando naciera. Aunque pueda ser pesado no puedo estar sin saber que está ocurriendo. Si tan solo alguien de su familia saliera a decirnos algo me tranquilizaría, pero nadie venía a decirnos nada.  
– Calma, cariño, seguro todo está yendo bien. Un parto lleva su tiempo y seguro sus padres quieren estar con ella en todo momento –trató de tranquilizarme Steve.  
– Piensa que solo es cuestión de horas, o incluso minutos, pops –dijo con entusiasmo, Peter.  
Le miré y mi estomago dio un vuelco por los nervios. Sé que tiene razón y quizá eso es lo que más miedo me da. Por mucho que hayamos criado a Peter y por mucho que quisiéramos un bebé, la realidad es mucho más complicada de lo que parece desde fuera. Y desde hoy Iba a vivirlo desde dentro, creo que eso es lo que realmente me está aterrando en estos momentos. Más que el que algo pueda ir mal, mi miedo es no saber si criar a un bebé será algo demasiado complicado para mí.  
Steve tomó mi mano y me sentó en su regazo.  
– Todo irá bien, vamos a ser una familia de 4 –sonrió acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar–. Vas a ser el mejor padre, como has sido hasta ahora y vamos a consentir a esa niña como si fuera una princesa de verdad.  
– Siempre sabes que decir en cada momento, mi amor, pero debo decir que esta vez no puedes calmarme.  
Era muy dulce su intento y eso me hacía extremadamente feliz, sin embargo, nada iba ayudarme ahora, sentía como si fuera yo quien fuera a dar a luz y los nervios me comían por dentro por si algo salía mal.  
Peter se acercó y se apoyó contra mi hombro dándome ánimos también. Me sentía feliz porque hubiera venido, pensé que iba a preferir ir con su amigo, pero me ha sorprendido y lo primero que ha hecho al saberlo era anular su cita y luego ayudarnos a preparar todo en el coche mientras nosotros nos deshacíamos de la ropa llena de pintura, ya que de la cara nada podíamos hacer, no teníamos tiempo ni de darnos una ducha rápida. Aunque debo decir que lo último que me importaba ahora era si tenía la cara manchada. Lo más importante este que estábamos los tres aquí y nos iríamos siendo cuatro.  
– Tony –susurró Steve, sacándome de mi mente.  
Señaló al frente por dónde llegaba el padre de Cloe y ambos nos pusimos en pie al momento.  
– Hola, señor Stark, Capitán Rogers –saludó dándonos la mano–. Cloe ha pedido veros antes de que la lleven al paritorio. Síganme.  
Contuve el aliento por un segundo y di un asentimiento. Tomé la mano de Steve y dejé que él me llevara todo el camino por miedo de no tener la suficiente fuerza de hacerlo solo.  
Cuando llegamos a la habitación la madre de Cloe saludo con un asentimiento y luego salió rápidamente para dejarnos a solas con ella.  
– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Steve.  
– Como si estuviera a punto de explotar –bromeó.  
– Al menos tienes buen humor todavía –le respondió con una sonrisa.  
– Sí, alguien debía tenerlo ya que mi padre quiere amargarme el día.  
– No debería amargarte un día como este –dije, casi ofendido.  
La actitud de su padre siempre había sido fría, pero pensé que se le pasaría cuando llegara el momento. Es un día que marcara a su hija para bien o para mal y debería apoyarla y no amargarla.  
– Bueno, ahora al menos el problema no es el que vosotros os quedéis a la bebé, sino el que haya perdido mucho tiempo y oportunidades para ir a la universidad –rodó los ojos, pero enseguida volvió su sonrisa–. Pero para mí lo importante ahora es que ella nazca bien y esté bien con vosotros –acarició su gran vientre, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–. ¿Ya sabéis como la vais a llamar? Me gustaría saberlo.  
– Sí –respondí–. Sarah Maria, por nuestras madres.  
– Es bonito, me gusta –murmuró mirando su vientre, justo en el momento en el que se vio un movimiento–. Creo que a ella también le gusta.  
¿Ese gran bulto había sido la bebé? Dios mío, debe ser tan grande. Aunque supongo que era obvio si estaba ya por nacer. No quiero imaginar cómo debe de ser sentir como una personita se mueve dentro de ti. La vida podía ser un milagro maravilloso.  
– Es bueno saberlo –contestó Steve, conteniendo las lágrimas al ver el movimiento de la bebé–. Espero que le guste todo lo que le espera en casa también.  
– Estoy segura de que sí, se ve claramente que estabais trabajando duro en ello –rió, señalando su cara, en señal a nuestras manchas de pintura.  
Ambos reímos e instintivamente froté mi cara tratando de limpiarme.  
– Sí, pero parece que no nos ha dejado tiempo para terminar y ya quería venir a verlo –bromeó Steve.  
–Lo siento –dijo apenada con una sonrisa tímida.  
Un segundo después apretó su mano sobre el vientre e hizo una respiración profunda.  
– ¿Contracción? –Le preguntó Steve.  
Ella asintió y luego soltó el aire despacio.  
– Habían dicho que en 15 minutos estaría lista, así que creo que es momento de despedirnos –comenzó a decir luego de reponerse–. Quiero agradeceros de ante mano que vayáis a cuidarla, sé que la dejo en las mejores manos posibles. Me ha gustado conoceros, ahora sé que sois más que los superhéroes que veía en televisión de niña.  
– Gracias, Cloe –murmuró Steve, tomando su mano–. Vamos a cuidar de ella hasta nuestro último día.  
– Nunca le faltará nada, lo prometemos.  
– Lo sé. Gracias a vosotros.  
Di una bocanada de aire al sentir lágrimas tras mis ojos a punto de salir.  
La enfermera entró abruptamente en la habitación y todos nos volvimos hacía ella.  
– Cuanta gente por aquí. Va a ser mejor que esperen fuera, ha llegado el momento para Cloe.  
– Ellos son los padres –aclaró Cloe.  
– Oh, así que ellos son de quienes me hablabas. Entonces nos veremos en un rato cuando saque a vuestra hija, pero ahora fuera –exigió, pero con gran humor en su voz.  
– Esta bien, ya nos vamos –respondió Steve tomando mi mano–. Mucha suerte, Cloe.  
Steve me llevó hacia fuera y volvimos a la sala de espera con Peter.  
Ya era el momento, estábamos a tan poco de tenerla en nuestros brazos que una enorme sensación creció en mi pecho. Me invadió por completo y supe que ya la amaba. Estaba amándola completamente.

###### Steve

Al volver a la sala de espera me sentí mucho más nervioso que antes al saber que la bebé estaba a pocos minutos de nacer. Todo había ido tan deprisa y de sorpresa que aún me costaba asimilar que estábamos a punto de ser padres de nuevo. Tengo fe en que en esta nueva etapa todo siga igual de bien como hasta ahora y Maria nos una mucho más si es que eso se puede.  
No tenía dudas de que nuestro pasado había quedado atrás. Con solo recordar todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana hasta llegar al hospital era más que suficiente para saber que nuestro matrimonio estaba mejor que nunca. Sigo teniendo mis momentos de bajón por lo que pasó, pero ya es tan poco que disfruto el día a día con Tony como cuando comenzamos juntos y todo era puro amor. Es cierto que no de la misma manera, pero incluso diría que tiene un toque especial por el hecho de que se siente como si fuera todo primeras veces, sin embargo, con el plus de que ya nos conocemos perfectamente. Ojalá dure esta etapa por mucho tiempo.  
Aunque los problemas no desaparecen, Tony está cada vez más obsesionado con lo que hace Peter y tengo miedo de que eso haga alejarse a Peter y luego Tony se sienta peor. Sé que es superior a él el controlar eso, se preocupa demasiado y se cuestiona hasta la última decisión que hace con él. Se exige demasiado como padre, especialmente desde que Peter se volvió Spider-Man. Comprendo su temor y la verdad es que sus escapadas con ese mercenario me tienen en vilo. Sin embargo, quiero pensar que Peter es suficiente maduro para saber qué es lo correcto, de lo contrario al primer indicio de algo criminal por su parte seré yo quien le prohíba esa compañía, y eso si no le quito el traje. Yo también tengo un límite y espero que no lo cruce por su bien.  
Aunque debo decir que últimamente prefiere salir con sus amigos y eso me ha relajado bastante. Tony sigue al acechándole para saber qué hace, pero yo me siento más tranquilo desde de sale más con ese chico llamado Wade. Espero que eso signifique que tiene una relación y así prefiera tener una vida más normal para poder estar con él y de esa manera nosotros debamos preocuparnos menos por su bienestar.  
Pero obviamente Tony ni así le dejaría, y justo en este instante me lo estaba demostrado mientras me codeaba el brazo para llamar mi atención.  
– Escúchale, mi amor, seguro está hablando con ese chico –susurró, cabeceando en dirección a Peter mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
– Tony déjale –le regañé.  
Rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso, volviendo a mirar de reojo hacia Peter, haciendo que incluso yo le mirara. Finalmente lograba sacarme la curiosidad.  
– No, me gustaría quedarme en casa hoy y mañana, ya sabes las ganas que tenía de tener a mi hermanita –escuchamos murmurar a Peter al teléfono–. Prometo compensarte después, ¿sí?... No, estoy en hospital todavía, no vengas… Que no. Te gusta jugar con fuego. Mejor te llamo por la noche… Vale, luego hablamos… –Alzó la mirada y Tony y yo desviamos la vista a otro lado de la sala–. Cuelgo ya, mis padres están espiando.  
Tony chaqueó la lengua y le golpeé con el codo por haber provocado que también le escuchara. No quería ser así, pero Tony siempre logra lo que quiere, no sé cómo lo hace.  
Cayó una revista en mi cabeza y me giré para ver a Peter avergonzándome de mi mismo.  
– Lo siento, tu padre me ha arrastrado a eso…  
– ¡Hey! Yo no he obligado a tus oídos a escuchar –se quejó Tony.  
– No importa, supongo que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepáis.  
– ¿Saber el qué? –Fingió Tony no saber de qué le hablaba.  
Rodé los ojos sin poder contener una risa.  
¬– Claro, pops, ahora resulta que no sabes –dijo Peter con ironía.  
– Basta de tonterías, dinos ya, Peter –les interrumpí.  
– Es obvio que ya sabéis que he quedado mucho con un chico…  
– Wade –murmuró Tony.  
Le golpeé el brazo para que se callara y le dejara hablar.  
– Sí, el mismo –asintió Peter, ruborizándose repentinamente–. Pues desde hace unas semanas empezamos a salir.  
Vi de reojo como Tony logró contenerse de sacar todos sus reproches y soltó el aire antes de hablar, sonado lo más tranquilo posible.  
– ¿Te trata bien?  
– Por supuesto, pops, no sé ni porque lo preguntas, no soy tan ingenuo de dejar que me utilicen –replicó ofendido.  
– No, Pete, no lo digo con maldad, solo es por asegurarme de que estés bien, aunque quiera sacarte toda la información, voy a hacer caso a tu padre y te daré tu intimidad –dijo, con un tic en el pie–. Pero que sepas que eso puede cambiar si me entero de que te hace daño.  
Peter agacho la cabeza y dio un pequeño suspiro.  
Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.  
– Nos alegramos por ti, hijo.  
Peter me devolvió el abrazo e hizo una gran sonrisa.  
– Gracias –abrazó a Tony, quedándose unos segundos contra hombro–. Gracias, pops, sé qué haces un gran esfuerzo por no presionarme y lo valoro mucho.  
– Gracias a ti por tenerme tanta paciencia, Pete –le respondió con orgullo–. A veces no merezco que seas así conmigo.  
– Eres mi padre, lo mereces todo –se apretó más contra él, emocionado.  
Los ojos de Tony brillaron por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.  
Al parecer este día nos tenía muchas emociones preparadas, Peter crecía y empezaba su propia vida, mientras que Maria estaba a punto de llegar al mundo y depender totalmente de nosotros. Eran las dos fases más complicadas para los padres y nos iba a tocar vivirlas a la vez. Aunque sería mucho peor el año que viene cuando Peter comenzara la universidad, si se va a una lejana sé que sufriríamos mucho por su marcha, especialmente Tony, pero aún queda un poco para preocuparnos por ello y era mejor dejar el tiempo al tiempo. Ahora era momento de disfrutar del crecimiento de la familia y absorber cada instante con Maria ya que en el primer año todo está lleno de primero momentos de un bebé y deseo poder vivir lo máximo de ello.  
Solo de pensarlo ya ansiaba poder conocerla y tenerla en brazos. Era increíble el cómo se podía amar a alguien tanto sin conocerle, o incluso más, sin siquiera haber nacido. Son de esas cosas maravillosas que no tiene explicación alguna, son cosas de la vida.  
Vi de reojo a Tony saltar de su asiento y alcé la mirada. La enfermera venía hacia nosotros con una sonrisa y mi corazón se aceleró.  
– ¿Ya está? –Preguntó Tony apresuradamente.  
– Sí –asintió con entusiasmo–. Ha ido todo perfecto y ahora le están haciendo unas pruebas de rutina y si todo está bien luego será toda suya.  
– ¿Cuándo podremos verla? –Dije entusiasmado.  
– Ahora, síganme.  
Tony y yo nos miramos al instante y sentí como me atacaban los nervios. Íbamos a conocer a nuestra hija al fin.  
Los tres seguimos a la enfermera y nos llevó a una sala a parte donde tan solo había un par de sillones y una pequeña cuna a la espera de ser llenada.  
– En breve la traeré, esperen aquí.  
Tan rápido como lo dijo salió de la habitación y Tony se volvió hacia mí y me abrazo prácticamente temblado de los nervios.  
– Todo ha ido bien, mi amor, tranquilo.  
– Lo sé, pero no puedo creer que al fin tengamos una hija –sonrió con un suspiro.  
– Pues la tenemos –le sonreí de vuelta y le abracé besando su frente.  
– ¿Cómo creéis que será? –Preguntó Peter.  
– Seguro que es preciosa –dije, fantaseando ya con su dulce rostro.  
– Eso es seguro, la madre es bonita, así que al menos tendrá buenos genes.  
La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la enfermera volvió, esta vez con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos.  
– Ya llegó la reina de la casa –bromeó acercándose a la cuna para dejarla–. Les dejo que la conozca y luego volveré para el papeleo antes de que puedan marcharse.  
Ninguno la vimos salir porque nuestras miradas estaban ya puestas en la cuna.  
Justo en ese instante la vi, aun con su piel enrojecida, los ojos a medio abrir y con una expresión que prometía un gran llanto. Mi pecho fue invadido por una enrome calidez que me aceleró el corazón y me dejó sin habla. Me acaba de enamorar de ella, era simplemente perfecta. Varias lágrimas se me escaparon y las limpié rápidamente.  
Tony alargó su mano para tocar la de ella y le vi conteniendo el aliento mientras no despegaba la mirada de la bebé. Estaba completamente embelesado, tanto que ni siquiera el llanto que comenzó un segundo después le hizo apartar.  
– No, preciosa, papi está aquí –le susurró con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción.  
Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la señaló sin poder decir palabra, pero supe perfectamente que quería cogerla. Con un asentimiento le cedí el que lo hiciera por primera vez.  
No lo dudo y con mucho cuidado la levantó y la sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho. En seguida no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar y ambos estaban llorando, aunque él era de completa felicidad, lo que provocó que yo también lo hiciera.  
– Oh no, me vais hacer llorar también –murmuró Peter, tomando aire para tratar de controlar sus emociones.  
Lo atraje a mí y besé su cabeza mientras no podíamos quitar los ojos de Maria. Con solo un minuto ya nos había robado el corazón completamente. Aunque a decir verdad ya la amábamos antes de verla, desde el día en que decidimos que queríamos una hija ya la comenzamos a amar sin saber si se haría realidad, pero aquí estábamos ahora conociéndola para hacerla parte de la familia.  
– ¿Quieres cogerla? –Me preguntó.  
– Sí –dije en apenas un susurró.  
Muy despacio me la pasó, casi sin querer despegar las manos de ella. Hasta que no la acomodé completamente contra mí no la soltó, y aun así se quedó pegado a mí para seguir viéndola de cerca.  
Mire el pequeño rostro de Maria que, aunque había dejado de llorar parecía que pronto lo volvería hacer. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse un poco más y mi corazón se llenó cuando me miró.  
– Hola, pequeña princesa, eres preciosa –le susurré mientras la acunaba lentamente al notar que iba a comenzar a llorar–. ¿No te gusto? ¿Prefieres a papi? –dije con un puchero, el que obviamente le dio igual y le hizo ponerse a llorar.  
– Creo que le gustas tú –bromeé pasándosela de vuelta.  
– Más bien no le gusta nadie –respondió meciéndola.  
Y así era, porque seguía llorando.  
Tony se sentó en el sillón recostándose un poco para poner a Maria sobre su pecho y acarició su cabecita mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. A pesar de los llantos Tony sonreía como nunca y le susurraba algo con suma tranquilidad, y fuera lo que fuera que le decía la hizo callar.  
– Definitivamente ya tiene preferido –bromeó Peter acercándose al sillón contiguo y acariciando la mano de Maria.  
– Ni siquiera me puedo ofender porque yo también escogería a Tony –sonreí.  
Tony me lanzó un beso y extendió la mano hacia mí para que me acercara a ellos. Me senté en el reposabrazos y me quedé mirándoles completamente enamorado de la maravillosa familia que teníamos.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos mirándola, abrazándola y llenándola de besos cuando apareció nuevamente la enfermera. Hicimos el papeleo final para Maria y nos dieron luz verde para llevárnosla a casa cuando quisiéramos. Antes de que se fuera preguntamos por cómo estaba Cloe y nos dijo que ella también enseguida podría irse pero que ahora estaba reposando en otra habitación ya que no había querido ver a la bebé.  
Eso me entristeció porque seguro se le hacía difícil el tener que darla, pero era mucho mejor no verla y no llegar a sentir más cariño por ella. La verdad es que esta era la peor parte, no esperábamos que adoptar así podría tener su parte mala. No para nosotros por supuesto, sin embargo, no podíamos evitar sentir pena por ella ya que tanto nos había dado. Por eso a la salida ambos decidimos pasar por la floristería y le mandamos un pequeño jarrón con tulipanes de distintos colores y una nota de agradecimiento a su habitación. Nada le hará sentir mejor, pero debíamos agradecer su gran gesto con nosotros ya que hizo todo para que su hija quedara con nosotros.

•••

Llegamos a casa cuando ya casi había anochecido, pero aun así en la puerta estaban esperando Nat y Bucky con una gran cesta de color rosa.  
Peter, que iba de copiloto, prácticamente saltó del coche y fue a saludarles en lo que Tony y yo sacábamos a Maria de su sillita de bebé.  
– Hora de conocer a los primeros tíos –susurré dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras Tony la cargaba.  
Fimos hasta la puerta y Nat no tardó en asomarse a los brazos de Tony.  
– Oh, mira que cosita tan pequeña –acarició la mejilla de Maria.  
– Gracias a Dios que no puede tener vuestros genes y es hermosa –bromeó Bucky tras ella.  
– Muy gracioso –dije yendo hasta él para saludarle–. Gracias por venir, a los dos.  
– No podía perderme este momento –sonrió–. Muchos me perdí, pero ahora te molestaré siempre.  
Era tan gratificante volver a tener parte del Bucky que conocía, aunque tiene sus momentos de tormento, la mayor parte del tiempo vuelve a ser. Desde que él y Tony arreglaron todo hemos podido hablar más seguido y es bueno ver que va recuperando un poco de su vida, especialmente su amistad con Natasha. Sé que algo pasó entre ellos en el pasado y aunque no me lo han contado sé que no se trata simplemente de lo que sucedió con el Soldado de Invierno. Creo que esa es la razón por la que se encuentra tan bien teniendo a Nat cerca en el complejo. De algún modo todo estaba volviendo a su lugar y parecía que al fin podríamos tener algo de paz después de los años tan duros que hemos vivido todos.  
– Espero que tengáis algo para picar porque el resto han dicho que se pasarían enseguida también –comentó Nat, ayudado a Tony abrir la puerta.  
– Siempre tenemos de todo, aunque conociendo a Thor quizá acabe con todas las reservas –bromeó Tony.  
– No te creas, dudo apenas y que vaya a aparecer.  
– ¿Por qué no? –Dije extrañado, entrando hasta la sala para dejar la bolsa con las cosas de Maria.  
– A penas momentos después de vuestra llamada los Guardianes contactaron con nosotros –comenzó a explicar–. Al parecer han dado con la otra mitad de la nave de Asgard y Thor quiere ir.  
– ¿Ha dicho que va a hacer?  
– No lo sabe todavía.  
– ¿Por qué no los trae aquí? –Propuso Peter.  
– Eso le dijimos, pero creo que espera la aprobación de todos por no volver a empeorar las cosas con el Estado. Entre Bruce y Visión están viendo si hay otras opciones mejores y luego decidirán.  
– A pesar de la complicación hay que ver el lado bueno y es que su pueblo ha sobrevivido –trató de animar Tony.  
– Exacto, esa es una noticia muy buena y lo otro ya se pensará.  
Maria comenzó a llorar de repente y Tony puso mala cara cuando supo la razón.  
– Tu turno, cariño, esto está lejos de mi zona de confort –dijo pasándomela.  
Enseguida me llegó el olor y miré mal a Tony.  
– Para cargarla todo el rato y hacerle caritas bien que la quieres, pero cuando toca el trabajo duro… –Agarré la bolsa de Maria y fui hacía las escaleras–. Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, Anthony.  
– Te amo mucho –me gritó Tony.  
Escuché como se reían Bucky y Nat muestras iba de camino a la habitación.  
Dejé la bolsa y estiré a Maria sobre la cama. Di un beso sobre su frente y continuó llorando sin parar.  
– Ya, princesa, ahora te cambio. Ten paciencia con papá que todavía no sé bien como hacer esto –le dije mientras le levantaba la ropa.  
Escuché un toqué en la puerta abierta y giré la cabeza para ver a Bucky sonriendo mientras veía como abría el pañal.  
– Qué hogareño te ves –dijo dando un par de pasos–. Aun no me acostumbro a esto.  
– Lo harás porque esta será mi vida por muchos años, igual que lo fue en el pasado.  
– Es bueno ver que de verdad todo ha vuelto a la normalidad para ti, de lo contrarío no me lo hubiera perdonado.  
– Todo esta muy bien, ya no te preocupes –traté de animarle–. No hay más que ver a esta cosita tan pequeña –murmuré tocando los piececitos de Maria, provocando que me pusiera mala cara y soltara un gran llanto–. Oh, que mal humor.  
– Como tu cuando hacía algo que no te parecía bien –rió.  
– Muy gracioso, James –sonreí, finalmente limpiando bien a Maria antes de colocar el pañal limpio–. Ya que has venido, sujeta esto –dije dándole el pañal sucio a Bucky.  
– Si lo llego a saber no subo –respondió con cara de asco.  
– Lo siento, tío Bucky, pero tienes que ayudar a tu nueva sobrina.  
– ¿Tío Bucky? Suena extraño, pero a la vez muy bien.  
Sonreí terminando de acomodar la ropa de Maria y la alcé dándole un beso antes de cedérsela a Bucky.  
– Tómala, así ya va cogiéndote cariño.  
Bucky dudó por unos segundos hasta que vio que Maria iba a ponerse a llorar de estar tendida en el aire esperando por unos brazos. Me pasó el pañal sucio y luego la cargó poniéndola contra su pecho. Ella enseguida se calmó, abriendo sus grandes ojos hacia él.  
– Creo que ya te quiere más que a mí -bromeé.  
Bucky rió suavemente para no molestar la tranquilidad de la bebé.  
Finalmente volvimos con el resto, encontrándonos también con Banner, Clint y su familia, Wanda y Visión.  
– Ahí llega la princesa de la casa –anunció Tony al vernos aparecer.  
Por un segundo me atacó la duda de si Tony se sentiría mal porque hubiera dejado que Bucky cargara a Maria sin mencionarle primero, sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando vino felizmente hacia Bucky como si no pasara nada.  
– Quizá deberías cogerla –le dijo Bucky un poco preocupado–. No sé si mi brazo pueda causarle alguna incomodidad.  
– No creo que este incomoda, se ve muy tranquila –respondió–. Se ha quejado más cuando la cogía Steve.  
– Sí, no hemos empezado con buen pie –rodé los ojos con una risa.  
– No te preocupes, seguro luego cambiará –comentó Laura, la esposa de Clint–. Lila también lloraba más en brazos de Clint, pero a partir de un par de meses era todo lo contrario.  
– Eso me tranquiliza –contesté, realmente aliviado.  
Tras un breve saludo de todos y conocieran finalmente a Maria nos trasladamos al jardín y decidimos pedir algo de cenar y así pasar una gran velada todos juntos ya que en los últimos meses no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para esto.  
Ahora era Laura quien cargaba a Maria mientras Wanda que estaba a su lado le hacía formas con su magia, dejándola completamente absorta en cada figura que creaba. Habían conseguido el récord de mantenerla callada por más de quince minutos. Aunque eso no duró mucho más cuando de repente sonó un estruendo y una luz iluminó el jardín completamente haciendo sobresaltar a todos cuando aparecieron Thor, Rocket y otra mujer que no lograba reconocer.  
Maria se echó a llorar y Tony se levantó completamente enfadado, yendo directo hacia los recién llegados.  
– ¿No podían entrar por la puerta como todo el mundo? Hay un bebé presente.  
– Lo sentimos –se disculpó Rocket.  
Me acerqué a Laura y le pedí si podía llevar a Maria a dentro ya que obviamente esto se podía poner feo si esta discusión llegaba a más. Ella rápidamente lo hizo y entró también con sus hijos.  
– Un lo siento no es suficiente –respondió Tony casi en un gruñido.  
– Antes de que esto llegue a más recuerda tus propias palabras, Tony –le dije tratando de calmarle.  
También me molestaba lo que había hecho Thor, pero nada iba a cambiar lo hecho y era mejor no hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.  
– Cuidado con lo que dices, Rogers –me advirtió.  
– Cariño, estoy igual de molesto que tú, pero esto no hará que Maria deje de llorar, sino todo lo contrario.  
Le escuché susurrar un “idiota” y luego volvió a su lugar en el sofá.  
– ¿A que ha venido esta repentina intrusión? –Pregunté a Thor.  
– Solo quería venir a visitaros por la bebé después de comprobar que mi pueblo esta bien. Siento haber entrado así, amigos.  
– Está bien, gracias por venir.  
Se escuchó el bufido de Tony y rodé los ojos.  
– Deja el mal humor y ve a buscar a Maria para presentársela.  
Tony prácticamente saltó del sofá como si un muelle le hubiera empujado y fue directo a dentro.  
– Le han faltado piernas para ir a ver a la bebé –rió Nat–. Es extraño verle tan entusiasmado con algo que no sea tecnología.  
Varias risas rebajaron al fin la tensión y me volví a mi lugar para esperar a Tony.  
Mientras centré mi atención nuevamente en quienes acaban de llegar y el que estuviera Rocket.  
– ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, Rocket?  
– Bueno como andaban discutiendo Quill, Gamora y Nebula preferí escabullirme con Thor.  
– ¿Por qué discutían?  
– A decir verdad, no lo sé, pero seguro una estupidez.  
Me reí por su extraña indiferencia hacía las peleas de sus compañeros, pero porque realmente había visto que podían ser constantes y por simples tonterías. A veces me preguntaba cómo podían seguir siendo un equipo, luego recordaba el como comenzaron los Vengadores y mi pregunta se respondió sola.  
– ¿Y cómo sigue la búsqueda de Thanos?  
– Nada por ahora, pero seguiremos buscando en cuanto resolvamos lo de los Asgardianos –dijo, justo cuando Tony volvía.  
– ¿Habéis venido a pedir permiso o algo así?  
– No, al menos en principio –respondió Thor–. No queremos desviar la atención de vuestra bebé hoy.  
– Es curioso que digas eso… –rodó los ojos Tony.  
– Cariñó, por favor.  
Le dejé más espacio en el sofá para que pudiera ponerse mejor con Maria y le sonreí cuando volví a verla. No podía evitar sentirme cautivado por ella cada vez que la veía.  
– Está bien... –se resignó al fin.  
– Quería presentaros también a alguien –dijo Thor señalando a la mujer que había venido con ellos–. Ella es Valquiria, es como mi mano derecha… ¿Así se dice?  
– Parece que si aprendiste algo en tus años aquí, quien lo diría –murmuró Tony como una burla.  
– Encantados de conocerte –contesté, ignorando el comentario de Tony.  
Ella tan solo asintió desde el mismo lugar donde había aparecido.  
– Quería que viera como es la Tierra por si al final podemos traer a mi pueblo.  
– Yo creo que no se pueden oponer mucho –dije mientras lo pensaba–. No tuvieron siquiera argumentos para poder retenernos a quienes no firmamos los cuerdos después de salvar a la humanidad de una catástrofe. Que tu fueras un aparte vital de nuestra victoria probablemente haga que tampoco se puedan negar, y más sabiendo que tienes guerreros Asgardianos.  
– No había pensado en eso –comentó Banner–. Tiene razón Steve, los Asgardianos es una buena baza para que puedan quedarse aquí.  
– Bueno, yo creo que eso depende también del lugar donde piensen instalarse –añadió Tony.  
– La verdad es que ya había pensado un lugar.  
– ¿A sí? –Pregunté.  
– Sí, en Noruega, creo es el lugar perfecto dónde instalar Asgard.  
– ¿A caso sabes dónde está Noruega? –Dijo Tony, casi en todo de burla porque sabía su la respuesta.  
– No, pero es el lugar dónde murió mi padre y me parece el más idóneo.  
– El por qué me parece razonable, pero deberías saber que ahí hace un frío descomunal –le aclaró Clint.  
– Soy un Dios Nórdico según vuestra mitología y seguro es por algo, podremos soportarlo.  
– Sí tú lo dices…  
La verdad es que me parecía una gran idea que fuera allí, el único problema que podía surgir es que Noruega se negara a ello, pero como él mismo había dicho, es un Dios “Nórdico” y puede que eso juegue a su favor.  
Aunque hoy no quería pensar más en ello ya que como habían dicho, si su pueblo estaba bien teníamos tiempo para pensar mejor, prefería que ahora toda la atención fuera para la cosa más bella de la casa.  
– Ya qué habías dicho que venías a conocer a nuestra hija te la presento –dije pasando un brazo alrededor de Tony–. Se llama Maria.  
– Mira, Maria, él es el Dios de las pesadillas, no debes acercarte mucho a él –bromeó Tony.  
– Tony –me quejé, con poca convicción ya que me reí con él.  
– También le puedes llamar chispitas –continuó diciéndole–. Solo no le toques o te dará chispazos.  
– A tu bebé nunca le haría daño, peor no puedo decir lo mismo de ti –bromeó de vuelta Thor.  
– Por suerte tengo un esposo fuerte.  
– Oh no, a mi no me metan en sus tonterías –reí.  
– ¿O sea dejarías que me electrocutara? ¿Por qué quieres dejar huérfanos a tus hijos, Rogers?  
Oh mierda… Ya había encontrado el modo de meterme en sus discusiones tontas. Era encantadoramente molesto a veces.  
– Yo no he dicho eso. Sé que no lo haría así que no tengo que protegerte.  
– ¿Y si lo hiciera de verdad?  
– Entonces si te protegería, con mi propia vida si fuera necesario, pero estoy seguro de que no haría falta porque eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo.  
– Tienes suerte de que sabes siempre que decir, porque si no esta discusión continuaría –finalizó con una sonrisa y luego besó mis labios.  
Le abracé mientras le devolvía el beso con ganas.

•••

Media hora después todos comenzaron a irse y Tony decidió ir a preparar un biberón para Maria mientras yo despedía a los últimos en irse.  
– Muchas gracias por haber venido, de verdad –dije dando un abrazo a Nat.  
– No podíamos perdernos esto por nada del mundo –sonrió.  
– Además, siempre hay algo divertido que ver aquí –bromeó Wanda.  
– Desgraciadamente sí. En esta casa nunca faltan dramas –continué su broma.  
– Como te escuche pops eres hombre muerto, papá.  
– Shhh... Ni lo menciones, por favor.  
Peter levantó las manos y se fue riendo. Me volví nuevamente hacia los demás y terminé de despedirles, abrazando a Bucky.  
– Me ha alegrado verte tan bien, pasa algún otro día a vernos.  
– Lo haré –respondió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse con Nat, Wanda y Visión.  
Finalmente cerré la puerta y fui directo a la cocina para ver como le iba a Tony con Maria.  
– Sí, es perfecto. Gracias, Friday –dijo justo cuando entraba.  
– ¿Qué has hecho? –Pregunté a sabiendas de que si le había pedido algo a Friday estaba metido en algo.  
– Te lo cuento pero no te enfades, ¿sí?  
– Tony… –dije como una advertencia ante sus palabras.  
No era difícil adivinar cuando había hecho una locura, pero en estos momentos estando tan lejos de los Vengadores no sé que debía traerse entre manos y eso me preocupaba bastante.  
– Déjame primero terminar de hablar antes de que te enfades. Luego si te parece mal me regañas –trató de calmarme, meciendo lentamente a Maria en sus brazos.  
Le dio un beso en la frente y luego con una sonrisa me la cedió para que le diera el biberón.  
– Así no podrás enfadarte mucho si la tienes tú.  
– Buena jugada, Stark –bromeé intentando reprimir una sonrisa–. Ahora cuéntame que has hecho.  
– Desde que salimos del hospital no he dejado de pensar en la chica, Cloe –comenzó.  
Oh, Dios, siento que esto no va por buen camino. Ya le había regañado antes por interesarse demasiado por ella, pero sé que es terco e impulsivo.  
– Había dicho que su padre se enfadó porque había perdido muchas oportunidades para su futuro, lo que me hizo recordar que renunció a una beca de Oxford, así que he empezado a mover hilos para poder pagarle la universidad –explicó con calma, vigilando mis reacciones–. Pero será sin que ella sepa quien lo hace, sé que debemos quedarnos lo más lejos posible –añadió antes de que pudiera responder.  
Quisiera poder enfadarme por meterse en dónde no debe, pero la verdad es que siempre amaba esos detalles que tenía. No era la primera vez que le pagaba los estudios a alguien. Llevaba años pagándole a Harley Keener, el niño que le ayudo cuando terminó en Tennessee después de Aldrich Killian destruyera su casa. Me explicó sobre él un tiempo después de que comenzáramos juntos y tuviéramos a Peter. Me estuvo contando que a pesar de que era un poco insoportable, era un niño muy listo y sabía que llegaría lejos si tenía buenos estudios. Pero él sabía que no podría sin su ayuda ya que el niño tan solo tenía a su madre y dependía de un sueldo bajo para criar a dos hijos.  
Tony siempre está ayudando a jóvenes, haciéndoles prosperar correctamente para que no cometan sus errores. Comenzó con Peter, poco después siguió haciéndolo con Harley, y ahora quería hacerlo con Cloe. Sabiendo las razones que le llevan hacer esto no tengo como negarme, sé que es algo que necesita hacer y no le impediré en absoluto porque es una de las razones por las que le amo tanto como lo hago.  
Di un suspiro y luego solté el biberón para poder tomarle la mano y dar un beso en el dorso.  
– Siempre estás haciendo estas cosas y sé que no tengo como detenerte, aunque realmente no quiero hacerlo porque amo cuando haces estos gestos tan altruistas –me acerqué a él y besé sus labios suavemente.  
Sentí como le aparecía una sonrisa mientras le besaba y eso removió todo dentro de mí. Con solo saber cuan feliz era yo no podía evitar sentirme pleno, por que esto era precisamente lo que me había prometido a mí mismo, puede que no fuera el hombre perfecto, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ser el hombre perfecto que Tony merecía.  
– Y yo amo cuando no te opones a mis locuras –susurró cuando se separó.  
– No puedo negarme a que hagas cosas tan bellas, y al fin y al cabo es tu dinero.  
– Es de los dos, aunque te niegues admitirlo.  
– Lo has ganado con tu esfuerzo, aunque técnicamente también sea de mi propiedad por estar casados eso no lo hace realmente mío.  
Agitó su mano en señal de desacuerdo.  
– No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez, Steven –dijo para terminar una vez más una de nuestras discusiones absurdas.  
Le sonreí en respuesta y le acerqué por la cintura con mi mano libre.  
– Te amo, mi amor.  
– Te amo, mi idiota.  
Me reí levemente, pero paré enseguida la recordar que podía molestar a Maria.  
Bajé la vista y al ver que se había quedado dormida simplemente se me cayó la baba por ella.  
– Oh, Dios… Es tan bonita.  
Tony bajó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron por la emoción.  
– Me tiene enamorado. Creo que va a sacarnos miles de suspiros –susurró dándole un beso en la cabeza–. Hace años que una chica no provocaba eso en mí.  
– Me voy a poner celoso –bromeé, sin mucha credibilidad cuando yo también estaba suspirando por ella.  
– Piensa que al menos es contigo con quien duermo.  
– Por ahora, seguro cuando crezca terminará en nuestra cama.  
Tony rió mientras salía de la cocina, camino a las escaleras.  
– No huyas –dije yendo tras él–. Estas feliz con eso porque pretendes cambiarme por ella.  
– No me obligues a mentirte diciendo que no.  
– ¡Auch! –fingí dolor.  
Tony soltó una carcajada y luego se tapó la boca para no reír fuerte.  
Entró en nuestra habitación y colocó los cojines en el centro de la cama para que dejara a Maria. No nos había dado tiempo de preparar su cuna antes de salir de casa así que ahora nos tocaría acomodar todo para ella y tendría que terminar rápido de pintar su habitación. Supongo que me tocaría estar toda la noche para ello ya que tendremos que esperar a que sequé completamente y se vaya el olor de pintura antes de que podamos llevarla a su habitación. Teníamos toda su ropa, muebles y decenas de peluches que Tony compró esparcidos por la casa esperando para poder amueblar la habitación. Así que tenía mucho trabajo por delante y quería que fuera cuanto antes para poder instalarla en su habitación.  
– Voy a cambiarme para preparar su cuna y luego terminar de pintar.  
– Mi amor no es necesario que lo hagas ahora, deja eso para mañana –dijo pasando sus manos tras mi cabeza para empujar mi rostro contra el suyo y dejar un beso en mis labios.  
– Prefiero terminarlo pronto, son muchas cosas por hacer y ahora que está en casa debemos cuidarla a la vez que lo hacemos.  
– Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo solo, déjame que te ayude al menos.  
– Estaré encantado de ello –sonreí, acariciando sus labios con los míos.  
– Así es como debe de ser un matrimonio, ¿no? Hay que estar unidos en lo bueno y en lo malo.  
– Sí, lo que me recuerda que vas a tener que aprender a cambiar pañales, Stark, no voy a hacerlo solo.  
– Bueno…  
– Tony… –le advertí.  
Rió débilmente y me dio otro beso.  
– Está bien, pero me tendrás que enseñar hacerlo.  
– Estaré encantado.  
Le devolví el beso, pero esta vez dejando entrar mi lengua en su boca, intensificándolo.  
Tony no tardó en presionarse contra mi cuerpo y tirar del cabello corto de mi nuca mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento. Era tan fácil avivar la chispa que con solo tocarnos llegaríamos hasta el final, sin embargo, teníamos a Maria dormida en nuestra cama y no podíamos dejarnos llevar más allá de los besos.  
Desgraciadamente tuve que pararnos para así finalmente ponernos hacer lo que tocaba ahora. Tony prepararía la cuna en nuestra habitación en lo que yo continuaba pintado. La verdad es que estaba muy feliz de poder hacer esto, me encantaba dibujar y mucho más cuando era para nuestros hijos. Me recordaba a cuando pinte la habitación para Peter en la torre, lo hice con él y realmente fue el primer momento en el que me sentí por un segundo como un verdadero padre. Eso me llenaba ahora de recuerdos, porque literalmente ahora volvía a ser padre por segunda vez. Todo era completamente distinto, aunque no por ello menos especial.  
Me sentía tan bendecido por la vida que había conseguido, nada de lo que pudiera haberme imaginado alguna vez para mi futuro podría haber sido más perfecto que la vida que tengo ahora. Tengo la mejor vida junto a la mejor familia, con unos increíbles amigos que jamás imaginé. Recuperar a Bucky también me había hecho tan feliz, no esperaba que Tony fuera a sentirse tan rápido cómodo estando a su alrededor, pero hoy me había demostrado cuanto ha madurado y que no tengo por qué temer. Ahora sé que no debo preocuparme por lo que sucedió y es momento para mirar al futuro, especialmente ahora que teníamos nuevamente una razón para estar más unidos que nunca.  
Maria abrió levemente los ojos y acaricié su manita mientras le sonreía sin poder evitarlo.  
– Bienvenida a la familia, princesa.


End file.
